


iM_gOd*1203* sent a side story

by pompom_chan, terfie



Series: dude ur so blind [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weird format cause this is the result of RPs, You waited and now it's there, fluff fluff fluff, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 204,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompom_chan/pseuds/pompom_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terfie/pseuds/terfie
Summary: This is where all the side stories for 'iM_gOd*1203* sent a picture' will be posted. You may not want to read this if you don't follow the main story... Well you can but there's no real point hehe. Basically these are the parts of the story that can't be describe through messages so we hope you will enjoy!





	1. Wed, Feb 24th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong haseyo! If you read the main fic I don't have to introduce myself haha ;) And if you don't you probably don't want to read this or everything will be plain and out of context and not necessarily interesting so feel free to read the main fic first if you want to!  
> Also as usual feel free to comment, we don't have enough time to answer anymore but we read everything and cry cause you are the best. <3 Also you may want to subscribe to this cause there will be more to come... *winkwink*  
> Enjoy guys, we love you!
> 
> -pompom  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, baby_face97  
  
* * *

| 

ill be waiting for u at the station with ur coffee, staring at every blonde head and hoping its u 

09:13  
  
---|---  
  
okay, and ill be searching for my favorite baby face 

09:14

|   
---|---  
  
| 

i bet ill find u before u find me 

09:14  
  
---|---  
  
kay, if u loose ull owe me a kiss 

09:15

|   
---|---  
  
| 

and if u loose, ull owe me a kiss too 

09:16  
  
---|---  
  
haha well this bet has no point then 

09:16

|   
---|---  
  
but fine, deal 

09:16

|   
---|---  
  
| 

who told u it needed a point 

09:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

knowing who wins and who loses is the most important part 

09:17  
  
---|---  
  
alright, its on then 

09:17

|   
---|---  
  
im blonde u have an advantage 

09:17

|   
---|---  
  
see u in a few mins jungkookie! 

09:18

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see ya soon Tae 

09:18  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
Taehyung grins at the heart emoji before sliding his phone in his pocket. He fidgets on his seat a little, hands playing with the zipper of his bag. A few stations seems like eternity. He doesn't even know what to expect but he wants to be there and find out and he doesn't want to wait anymore.  


  
Jungkook reads their conversation again, happy. He doesn't realize it yet, everything feels like a dream, Taehyung is coming, he can't help but read those words again, and again, and again, smiling like a kid. He said "See you in a few minutes" and the younger doesn't know how he will be able to handle everything. Jungkook hides a smile and keeps his phone in his left hand. He walks towards the station, passes by a Starbucks and orders coffee for two. When he looks at the snacks he sees cookies and smiles. Cheesy. He thinks that maybe if he offers him a cookie Taehyung won't be able to refuse... But then he blushes really hard and chooses muffins. He won't be more embarrassed than he already is today, he probably won't be able to speak anyway. He takes the coffees in both hands and hooks the bag with the muffins around his right wrist. He arrives at the station and stands against a wall on the platform. He closes his eyes and sighs. He doesn't know why he feels so happy to see him, and so anxious at the same time. He is so awkward, their meeting is going to be a fucking mess.  


  
Taehyung sighs and leans back on his seat. He's so nervous, why is he so nervous? Jungkook's probably nervous too. Right? ‘You'll owe me a kiss…’ Taehyung bites the inside of his cheeks to hold back a smile. He really wants to see Jungkook again, to spend the day together, not to think too much. Taehyung cards a hand through his hair, looking back through the window. The walls of the tunnel are moving really quickly and he counts the number of stations left before his stop. ‘I want to see him, I want to see him...’  


  
Jungkook starts getting too anxious. Taehyung might hate him or think that he is too strange, too awkward. He sighs and takes the coffees he is holding between his right arm and his chest. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts playing Candy Crush, hoping he could forget about Taehyung. But playing with his right hand when he is left handed is annoying, plus nothing can hold him back from thinking about Taehyung so he sighs and gives up. He doesn't notice the subway arriving to the station, too busy looking at people absentmindedly and rethinking his whole life because he was finally going to see _him_.  


  
When the prerecorded voice finally announces his stop, Taehyung jumps from his seat so quickly he scares the business woman sitting next to him. He bows slightly as an apology and picks up his bag, throwing it on his shoulder before moving in front of the doors, staring at them as if it could make them open faster. When the platform appears he doesn't even have to wait for the train to stop before he spots Jungkook. It's so obvious it's like everyone else is in black and white and he's the only one full of colors. He swiftly takes his phone from his pocket and types the message before exiting the train.  


first 

09:47

|   
---|---  
  
  
Jungkook feels his phone buzzing and he looks down at it. When he sees that it's Taehyung he smiles brightly. He unlocks his phone and reads the message. His face switches from happiness to surprise and he looks up. He scans all the faces, searching for a handsome blonde one and then he finds him. He smiles fondly and looks down again because he knows he is being awkward. His face is getting red again and he starts to think that maybe it was a bad idea to bet a kiss. A kiss. He blushes more.  


  
Taehyung makes his way through the passengers, careful not to lose anything, and reaches Jungkook, who’s leaning against the wall a few meters away from him and he has to fight his entire being not to freeze in the middle of the crowd and stare. He closes the distance and stops in front of him. They haven't seen each other much. Two, three hours? At the bowling? Plus that night he doesn't remember? He's not used to this. Selfies are one thing but seeing him for real, so close, it's so different. Taehyung takes in the faint blush on his cheeks and smiles the biggest smile he can manage. "Hey."  


  
Jungkook blinks and there he is, in front of him. Taehyung is so beautiful, how is it possible to be more beautiful than he already was? Jungkook looks at him and smiles, a shy smile because he doesn't really know what he should do. After hearing his smooth deep voice, Jungkook smiles brighter and answers: "Hey Tae!" He looks down at his hands and extends his right arm. "Your coffee," he whispers with a smile. "I don't think it got cold, I've bought it a few minutes ago at a Starbucks near the station but if it's cold then... Then it's cold," he says before giggling.  


  
Taehyung looks at Jungkook for maybe a few seconds too long, too busy listening to him chattering with that adorable bunny smile of his and Taehyung just wants to hug him tight and never let go right now. He swallows and looks down to carefully take the cup of coffee between his hands. He gives Jungkook a cheeky smile, quickly drinking a sip - it is actually still very hot but not enough to burn his tongue. "Thank you baby," he says with a soft voice.  


  
Jungkook feels like his heart dropped from his chest and down to his stomach. His cheeks burn and he looks down at his own hands. He says with a low voice: "I... I h-have muf-fins too if you want hum..." Even if that damn word was a tease, even if for Taehyung it was a joke or something he says in order to set the mood, Jungkook will never get used to it. It's the first time he hears it for real, it’s nothing like phone calls.  


  
Taehyung's heart squeezes seeing Jungkook so flustered, stumbling over his words. Okay maybe that was bit soon. He bites his tongue, not quite sure what to do before he lightly taps under Jungkook's chin to make him look up again, offering him the kindest smile he can manage. "That's perfect, thanks," he says with a cheerful voice and flashes him a boxy smile.  


  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung and sees the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. He chuckles and offers him the muffin. "You-you're welcome," he says before smiling again. "Should we go hyung?"  


  
Taehyung nods quickly, accepting the muffin and his fingers brush against Jungkook's as he takes it in his free hand. He tries not to pay too much attention to that. "Let's go Jungkookie! I'm following you."  


  
Jungkook drinks a bit, he hasn't touched his drink because he waited for Taehyung. He swallows and licks his lip and says: “‘Kay let's go.” He gives Taehyung a grin before walking towards to next station.  


  
Taehyung can't help but roll his eyes because it's absolutely ridiculous to have such an adorable smile, before he follows Jungkook to the station. The subway ride is pretty quiet, both of them still processing the situation. They stand next to the doors because it's close to a rush hour and all the seats are taken. The coffee is quite tasty, Taehyung thinks absentmindedly as he finishes his cup. Maybe it tastes even better cause it's Jungkook who got it for him. Okay but that sounds so fucking domestic, he can't help but think about all the things they said before, the very reason why he's here. It feels so strange. And still so natural. They exchange a few words, Jungkook asks him about his flight, and soon they're outside and walking towards Youngjae's studio.  


  
Jungkook thought he would be anxious and awkward with Taehyung, but not that much in the end. Their subway ride was quiet and peaceful, not because it was strange, but because it was so natural. Taehyung made him feel at ease and Jungkook could just think about what he wanted to do with Taehyung. But he was already so happy just standing here next to him, he barely saw him last time and now here he is. They finally arrive at Youngjae's studio and Youngjae is waiting for them. He waves at Jungkook, smiling with his whole body and approaches them. When he sees Taehyung he smirks a little bit. "Oh nice to meet Jeon Jungkook’s personal model. I'm Choi Youngjae, but call me Youngjae." Jungkook stares at him, blushing.  


  
Taehyung follows Jungkook and is greeted by a cheerful guy who introduces himself as Youngjae but Taehyung had figured that out already. He can't hold back a smirk at the words and casts Jungkook a side glance. "So I'm your personal model now?" he asks with a sly voice.  


  
Jungkook opens his mouth, ready to defend himself but Youngjae is faster "Let's go." He smiles and they follow him around. They end their visit in a big room where a beautiful little girl wearing a big white dress is shot in front of a creepy background. Youngjae says "Not my idea, but I gotta help here, take this camera" He gives Jungkook a camera and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Now, you'll take pictures of her." Jungkook just stares at him. "But wh-" Youngjae pushes him "Do it. That's how you learn, if you manage to take good pics I'll let you shoot your beautiful model."  


  
Taehyung watches the scene with a smile before whispering a "fighting" to Jungkook when the younger is pushed towards the little girl. He gives him a playful wink before turning to face Youngjae: "Is there somewhere I can leave my bag? It's a bit troublesome." he asks, pointing at the huge backpack slung on his shoulder.  


  
Jungkook sighs and stares at Youngjae with an exhausted look, but then he peeks at Taehyung and smiles. "Ok-Okay just don't shoot him when I'm not looking I'll get mad." He turns his back to his friends and approaches the scene. He looks at the little girl for a minute or two before starting to take pictures. Youngjae frowns and whispers: "He... He is funny." He looks at Taehyung's bag and tells him: "Yeah give it to me I'll put it somewhere." He takes the bag and leaves the guy in the room, with Jungkook in front of him taking pics.  


  
Taehyung looks at him leaving for another room before turning back to Jungkook. He crosses his arms on his chest, observing the younger as he moves around the scene, frowning behind the camera. Taehyung thinks back about that time Jungkook told him he was biting his lip when he was drawing. He didn't lie, must be something he does when he is focusing on something. Taehyung smiles fondly.  


  
Jungkook tries to concentrate but he still feels Taehyung's gaze on his shoulders. It's a little embarrassing to work on something he is not good at, with Taehyung staring at him. He bites his lip and tries to ignore his _you suck_ thoughts and moves around a bit to change his mind. He notices that Youngjae is no longer in the room and searches for Taehyung. He spots him, giggles and takes a pic of him before turning his around again, blushing.  


  
Taehyung hears the click of the camera before he can react and groans when Jungkook turns his back to him again. "Tsk, I must have a stupid face..." he adds but smiles again cause what's the point of blaming Jungkook anyway?  


  
Jungkook looks down at the picture he took of Taehyung and smiles fondly. He is so beautiful, his smile is so pure. Taehyung is so wrong, this face was the cutest thing Jungkook has ever seen. He starts taking pictures of the girl again when Youngjae comes back. He asks for the camera and looks at the pictures Jungkook took. They talk about the angles he should have chosen, what's good and what is not in the way he pictured the shooting and globally Youngjae is quite satisfied. "That's not bad, you lack of practice that's all." Jungkook nods and they continue looking through the photos before finding Taehyung's. Youngjae smirks and gently hits Jungkook’s head. "Impatient boy."  


  
Taehyung stands behind Jungkook and Youngjae, trying to peek at the camera from above Jungkook's shoulder. He giggles when the photographer hits Jungkook's head. "The pics are really good!" he marvels at the photos of the little girl while Jungkook and Youngjae are busy talking about technical stuff he doesn't understand.  


  
Jungkook turns and looks at Taehyung. He opens his mouth wanting to say something but doesn't. He looks back at the camera and nods. Taehyung likes the pictures he took, he may be fangirling a little but tries keeping it to himself. Youngjae is being called by a woman, he excuses himself and leaves them alone. Jungkook stares at the camera and doesn't know what to say. "Creepy shooting in fact…," he whispers.  


  
Taehyung observes the younger's face as he bows his head down to look at the camera again, suddenly very quiet. "Yeah but stylish creepy," he winks at him, softly poking his cheek. "You want to go take pics now?" he asks with a kind voice.  


  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung and nods. "Yeah let's go, you wanted to go to the beach right?" He stays quiet for a bit and looks at his phone before suggesting "You hungry? Maybe we should eat before don't you think?" He tries to hide his shaky voice, nervous. Asking Taehyung to go somewhere isn't something he’s used to do, maybe he is blushing a bit, but he is so happy he can finally say something so "normal".  


  
Taehyung smiles, trying not to point at Jungkook’s adorable blushing cheeks or unsure voice. He doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable but damn this is so cute. "Hmm I don't know I just ate a delicious muffin..." he giggles before adding: "But yeah, maybe we can go eat something before? Or... Maybe just walk around a bit and then go eat something? Maybe Youngjae is busy right now and doesn't want us disturbing him?"  


  
Jungkook smiles a bit, his heart beating faster. Walk around. Walk around. Sounds so cliché he loves that. Youngjae is coming back in their direction, a big smile on his face. "Maybe we should let you work hyung?" Jungkook asks. Youngjae nods and looks at Taehyung "You want your bag back or you won’t need it?"  


  
Taehyung shakes his head quickly. "Thanks I think I'll leave it here, there's only clothes in it, and we'll bring you the camera back by the end of the day anyway right?" he asks Youngjae as well as Jungkook.  


  
Jungkook nods and looks at Youngjae. The photographer shrugs. "You could keep it I don't care but yeah, come back later, we'll be having a funny shooting you would want to see it." He chuckles and Jungkook bows to thank him. After that, they both leave the studio, with a camera.  


  
They leave the studio and start planning random things for the day. Taehyung mentions that small Japanese restaurant he really likes. It's not exactly close to Youngjae's studio but it's still early and they have time so they decide to walk there. Jungkook stops sometimes to take pics of the crowded streets and they're both much more talkative now. It's almost scary how quickly it became natural. They arrive at the restaurant about an hour later and Jungkook never tried Japanese food before so Taehyung shows him pics of the different meals he already tried to help him choose something to eat and everything is perfect. It only hits Taehyung that everything is happening for real when he stops to stare at Jungkook across the table and takes a moment to look at him, truly look at him. His face looks weirdly familiar, maybe because of the countless selfies, but still so new, so full of details he didn't have time to catch yet. He takes time to notice the way he tilts his head when he thinks of something or the way he frowns his nose without realizing it or the way his free hand fidgets with the lanyard of the camera. The way he wants to caress his cheek, to run a hand through his hair, to hug him tight- he quickly finds something else to discuss to avoid thinking about that too much and soon they're done eating and moving to the beach and damn time flies by so quickly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum... I should've said it at the beginning but I guess you are now experts in chapter titles so... Well check the title if you haven't of course hehe.  
> See you soon everyone!  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pompom


	2. Wed, Feb 24th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, didn't I tell you guys you were in for a ride?  
> This is part 2 of the "first day with Taekook" I hope you will all enjoy.  
> I'm juuuust gonna give you a fluff warning cause this may be just a teeny tiny bit fluffy.  
> Have fun guys, hope you'll get through this! <3  
> *love*
> 
> -pompom

  
Jungkook is having that cliché date he never had, with someone he feels at ease with. That's something so new for him, he feels like he could go as crazy as he'd want and Taehyung would still smile that beautiful boxy smile of his and laugh. 'Maybe he's like that with everyone', Jungkook thinks, 'maybe I'm not special'. Taehyung is too wonderful, too perfect for him, too _Taehyung_ , Jungkook can't be special to someone so perfect, he has nothing particularly attractive, he is awkward, and most people hate him for being naturally good at a lot of things. If he knew himself he would hate himself too. But still, Taehyung is so kind, so soft with him, talking about anything and laughing as if they were texting. No filters. Jungkook can't help but hope they can act like that forever, seeing each other everyday, feeling Taehyung's presence all the time cause it feels so fucking natural he doesn't know how he can have met him only a few monthsa go. Was there really a time when Jungkook came back home and played Candy Crush listening to music, and went to sleep without chatting with this guy? Was there really a time when he went to dance class without having a chat with Jimin, and Jackson? Jungkook feels so happy, so happy to know Taehyung. To love Taehyung, and to know that this perfect guy came to Busan to tell him that he loved him... _Okay_. He needs to stop thinking about that. Jungkook blushes as they arrive at the beach, feeling the cool wind on his skin. The view is astonishing, water and sand with no one to bother them. Jungkook brings his camera in front of his eye and begins to takes pictures of Taehyung. Well, first he acts as if he's shooting the sea, but the sea he knows it by heart. Taehyung, he doesn't. And he feels like he needs to keep pictures of this. Not because Taehyung is beautiful, but because Taehyung is in front of him and just that thought is overwhelming. His chest is suffocating, and all Jungkook wants to do is look at him, look at him, and see that smile. For real. Finally.  


  
It doesn't take much time until they reach the beach. Or maybe it does but Taehyung is too busy focusing on Jungkook to pay attention. Jungkook who's not afraid to chat and laugh along the way and his voice sounds so true Taehyung can't help but steal glances every time, just to make sure it's really happening, that he's not dreaming and that Jungkook is not just on the other end of the phone. He just wants to be himself right now, and he wants Jungkook to know that he can be himself too. When the beach appears in front of them Taehyung stops and stares for a while. Last time he came here was in the summer, that's such a fucking long time ago. It's cold. It's windy. In February it's not really a surprise. But the water looks almost like liquid silver and there's practically no one around to bother them. It's perfect like this. They don't necessarily have to stay for long, Taehyung is just happy to be there a little and to enjoy the view he missed so much, to feel Jungkook's presence right next to him. He could literally reach out a tiny little bit and take his hand. He hears the faint clicks of the camera and turns to Jungkook, seeing him hiding behind it and his lips stretch into a soft smile.  


  
Jungkook smiles back at Taehyung, lowering his camera. Fuck that is so cliché he actually blushes and says "Hey Tae, can I... Shoot you more?" He looks at him and feels like his heart is going to explode. "Please?" he adds in a hurry, staring back at his camera, biting his lip. He is regretting his words, cause they seem to consume his whole body. Or maybe it's Taehyung's gaze?  


  
Taehyung cocks his head to the side seeing Jungkook looking down. He brings a hand on top of the younger's head, ruffling his hair a bit and smiling a toothy smile. "You don't have to ask, thought we were here to take pics," he says with a laugh.  


  
Jungkook feels his whole body freeze. He nods silently and bends his head lower, praying all the gods he knows about to hide his embarrassment. He steps back, avoiding Taehyung's eyes and face in general and brings his camera up again. He suggests with a shaky voice: "Can... Can you look at the camera?" He stays quiet for a moment and adds: "Don't look at me, at the camera please okay?"  


  
Taehyung giggles, rolling his eyes playfully. "I'd rather look at you, you know?" he adds, still staring at Jungkook.  


  
Jungkook turns his back to Taehyung and giggles. He just cannot, this is too cute, he is dying. He starts walking, moving away from Taehyung and says with a muffled voice: "Then come and get me, you stubborn model," he laughs a little and starts shooting the landscape in front of him, trying to calm his heartbeat.  


  
"You're so-" Taehyung jogs next to Jungkook and slings an arm around the younger's shoulders, whispering close to his ear: "You said you wouldn't run away from me Jungkookie."  


  
Jungkook trembles at Taehyung's touch, surprised. He turns his head slowly, hesitant, and walks back, as if he could put some space between his body and Taehyung's walking in the opposite direction. But the older is glued to him and what he is doing is useless. Jungkook fakes being upset and fumbles. "I'm not, I'm just trying to... You know... Do what we agreed to do here."  


  
Taehyung pouts and looks at him for a second before taking the camera hanging around his neck and shooting a random pic of the sea. He's tempted to turn the camera around and take a selfie but instead he just gives it back to Jungkook and ruffles his hair again before letting go of him. "Okay, what pics do you want to take then?"  


  
Jungkook is going crazy, why is he so weak to Taehyung's presence? When he lets go of him, he steps back and tries to collect himself. Stop thinking about him and his smell you're ridiculously disgusting. He blinks and looks around him. On his right the view looks nice, he tries to shoot some random pictures and waves at Taehyung sloppily, focused. "Over there, act... Hum natural I'd say, just imagine I'm not here okay?"  


  
Taehyung feels weird away from Jungkook. 'Maybe I'm too clingy...,' he thinks, reminding himself that Jungkook is not Jimin. Taehyung has always been touchy but he doesn't want to invade Jungkook's personal space too much. He looks at the place Jungkook is showing him, moving to the spot he's pointing at and shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, pretending to look at the sea. "Doesn't sound very natural to pretend that you're not here," he giggles, not really sure Jungkook heard him with the wind.  


  
Jungkook is focused on taking perfect pictures of Taehyung, moving around a bit, biting his lip and frowning. But he stares for too long, trying and failing at concentrating on the background. How could he? The foreground is so much better than any beach view, glowing skin, slim body, warm presence, soft smile and _tchak_ he takes another picture, after like fifteen seconds of staring. Taehyung giggles, but Jungkook forgets what he said, he captures his smile and looks down at the photo. Taehyung's smile is beautiful, he always thought it was but /wow/. Taehyung's eyes, Taehyung's lips, Taehyung's cheeks, Taehyung's face. Taehyung. Everything looks so naive, so sincere, so soft. Jungkook smiles kindly, forgetting Taehyung's presence in front of him. He whispers to himself: "Perfect."  


  
Taehyung tries really hard not to look at Jungkook at all but after a moment of not hearing anything from the younger he gives up and sees him bent above the camera, a tiny smile gracing his lips. So he just stays there and stares, taking in how beautiful he looks, all focused, soft round eyes and cheeks flushed from the cold. It hurts to be so far. It hurts maybe even more than to be in Seoul, to be so close but those few meters look way too big. How does he not see it? How does he not see how precious he is? Taehyung sighs internally, taking a few steps towards him without realizing it.  


  
Jungkook looks up hearing steps, or more like hearing the sand moving. He chuckles and says: "Hyung look at this!" He looks down at the camera and continues: "This pic is good! I think? Well maybe I don't know... Oh maybe it's blurry I don't know, my hands are frozen I may have moved a bit, it's not... Quite perfect but I don't know, I have a feeling that the atmosphere is great, you look so peaceful and the background is sweet blue it's..." A gust of wind hits them both and he shivers. "Iiiiiiihhh cold," he whispers clenching his teeth.  


  
Taehyung walks around Jungkook to look at the camera too, naturally putting his chin on the younger's shoulder. The pic is really nice, he has to admit. The whole setup looks great, the clouds are beautiful and the lighting is perfect. "It's really good Jungkookie!" he smiles before wincing at the wind. He doesn't really mind the cold, Seoul is actually colder than Busan so he got used to it but he feels Jungkook shivering and brings both his hands on Jungkook's arms, rubbing them to warm him up for a few seconds before taking the camera from him. "Let's switch so you can warm your hands," he says, putting the camera around his neck. "I never tried anything so complicated, all I can do is press the big button on the top but whatever," he chuckles.  


  
Jungkook shivers more when Taehyung rubbs his arms, he wasn't expecting him being so touchy, he can't blame him if it's natural but still, he is not used to touchy people. He backs up when Taehyung takes the camera and stands next to him, his hands on his pockets. He bends on his side and tells Taehyung: "Just try to shoot the sea or something and you'll see what comes out of it. You'll... Kinda learn by taking pics," he chuckles. He looks at the view in front of them and nods. "Try to take the clouds, they are beautiful today."  


  
Taehyung nods and takes a few steps back, pointing the camera at the sky and taking a pic. It's quite a sunny day and the light makes the clouds look all puffy. He quickly checks the result but doesn't actually care so he just turns a little with a sly smile and sneaks a picture of Jungkook looking at the sky.  


  
Jungkook hears the click of the camera and lets Taehyung take pics of the sky. When he takes a glance at his side and sees that he is actually shooting him, Jungkook gives his back to Taehyung and says with a muffled voice "Don't." He steps forward and adds: "The view is better." He hates his face.  


  
Taehyung lowers the camera and frowns at Jungkook's back. Something twists unpleasantly in his stomach. He looks down at the camera, checking the pic. It looks so beautiful and it's definitely not because Taehyung is good photographer. He takes a picture of Jungkook's back before moving next to him. "Look." He shows him the pic of his back. "I mean you have nice shoulders and all but..." He switches to the previous pic. "That's much more beautiful, right? Look at how handsome you are." He pinches Jungkook's cheek slightly, smiling at him.  


  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung, then he looks at the camera, then back at the older. He doesn't want to believe it, he fights not to believe Taehyung's words. No, it's just him being nice right? Then why does he feel so happy? Why does he smile a little? Why does he want to hug Taehyung? Why does this feel so real? He chuckles and stares at the sea in front of him: "Your sense of art is nonexistent Tae... How-... But you do have some sense of humour haha."  


  
"You brat, are you calling me a liar?" Taehyung lets the camera hang around his neck so both his hands are free and gets closer to Jungkook with a mischievous smile before he starts tickling his neck.  


  
Jungkook frowns when he sees Taehyung getting closer to him. But then he bursts out laughing, his hands trying to catch Taehyung's. He grabs Taehyung's fists and says with a broken voice: "Ple-ahaha- Please hyung stop!" His eyes are closed, and when he opens them, he looks at Taehyung. "Tae wh- How? How did you-?"  


  
Taehyung frees one of his hands and gently smacks the back of Jungkook's head. "I'm your hyung, if I say you're beautiful you listen to me," he says with a chuckle.  


  
Jungkook giggles and steps back. He puts a hand on the back of his head where Taehyung smacked him and says: "I don't listen to my hyungs. Especially not the ones who are mean to me... But give me back the camera and maybe I'll consider you as my hyung Tae." He smirks.  


  
Taehyung rolls his eyes a little. "Tsk." But he complies and gives the camera back to Jungkook. "And you say I'm mean to you, you're breaking my heart Jungkookie." He puts a hand on his heart and fakes a desperate face.  


  
Jungkook gets the camera back and giggles. He brings it up in front of his eye and takes a quick picture of Taehyung and chuckles: "I'm not breaking it... Don't lie." He winks.  


  
"You never know." Taehyung shrugs, putting his hands back in his pockets and walking closer to the water. "I'm a doctor, I should know that better than you," he adds with a giggle.  


  
Jungkook is marvelled. Taehyung is beautiful, he is shining, he is lovely. He can't stop taking pictures of him, and he whispers: "Then what do you know about your heart that I don't? Platy doctor." He smiles behind his camera.  


  
Taehyung smiles at the nickname but doesn't answer. 'There's so much you don't know yet baby...,' he wants to say but stays quiet as they keep walking and the sand starts to get a little wet under their feet. "Well apparently...," he says as he bends down to take off his shoes and socks. "...you don't know that you make my poor heart so sad when you don't accept the fact that you're beautiful." He wiggles his toes in the sand until his feet are half buried underneath, turning back to Jungkook to fake another sad face but he can't help smiling again in the end because he's just too happy to be there.  


  
Jungkook feels like he is daydreaming, this is so perfect, too perfect. He wants to tell Taehyung how beautiful he is, how much he loves the way he walks, the way he talks, the way he laughs. The way he is. Jungkook loves Taehyung so much. He takes a last picture of Taehyung smiling, his naked feet on the sand and the wind moving his soft hair. Feels so unreal and feels so good. Jungkook looks back at the camera again and ignores Taehyung's words, he didn't hear anything anyway. He blinks and looks up at Taehyung. The older is looking at him, with a beautiful smile. Jungkook smiles back, and whispers: "Tae you're beautiful..."  


  
Taehyung smiles a brighter smile at Jungkook's words, he feels so warm he doesn't even notice the cold anymore. He wants him closer, wants to have him in his arms so much it physically hurts at this point. That never happened before. And the amount of affection, of tenderness, the amount of love he has for the young man standing in front of him, with his cute smile and his dreamy eyes, hands shaking a little around his camera... It's scary. It's scary and unknown, but in the good way. In the way that makes him want to discover if his hands would still shake if they intertwined their fingers, if his lips would still smile if they met his. "I-...," Taehyung bites his lip and looks back at the sea. He's not sure now is a good time. But if not now when? He knows, Jungkook knows, they could just say it right...? 'It's scary', he thinks as he sits down, patting the sand for Jungkook to sit next to him.  


  
Instead of following Taehyung, Jungkook stays still. He looks at how the older is shining, sitting on the sand and looking absent. So cliché, but so beautiful. He takes another picture and tries to learn this view, learn it by heart, so he would be able to draw it later. Maybe. Because everything is so beautiful, so powerful. And even if his hands are frozen he wants to stay here forever. Taehyung is there, and he wants him by his side and Jungkook is just too happy, maybe Taehyung can see it. "Hey Tae, don't move okay?" Jungkook steps back, five meters away from Taehyung, and kneels down. He brings the camera up and tries different angles. First, he warms up his fingers, rubbing them against his thighs and then he starts shooting Taehyung again. He can't help but smile more every time he sees the result. It's exactly like he wanted it to be.  


  
Taehyung wants to answer something but Jungkook is so focused he doesn't want to disturb him. Seems like he's been taking pictures all his life. However Taehyung isn't a "stay still" person, he needs to move and talk and he needs to hug Jungkook so bad when he sees the younger trying to warm up his hands against his thighs. But Jungkook seems so to be having fun right now, he can see him smile and frantically move the camera in every way possible. 'How does he not see...' Taehyung sighs as he starts drawing some random characters in the sand. He wants Jungkook to see himself the way Taehyung sees him, to see how great of a person he is, how much he deserves. He ends up writing 'Jungkookie' in the sand and wraps it in a lopsided cloud.  


  
All the pictures he is taking are perfect, he doesn't know how it's possible. Taehyung you'd say. Yes, Taehyung is beautiful, but the scene is beautiful too. But the way he sees Taehyung, the way he wants the pictures to be, that's what makes them so beautiful. He loves him so much, he hopes that's not too obvious in the way he takes pictures of the guy. Or just in the way he looks at him and shifts a bit and stares at the result. He remembers last time he shot someone, it was Park Jimin and frowns. Not the same feeling, at all. He tries to bring the camera up but his fingers are too frozen to keep a good hold and it slips back. He warms up his hands again, kneeling on the sand and turns his head to the sea. "Excuse me I'm taking a break here hihi", he giggles, rubbing his hands quicker. "But I think I've taken too many great pictures, you look perfect in all of them," he snorts. It's cold but he doesn't care, he would stay there forever with Taehyung as his cute model. He frowns and adds with a soft voice "Never knew the beach could be that beautiful."  


  
Taehyung frowns when he sees Jungkook's hands shake violently. Maybe it's a little too cold, even if the sun is still shining brightly. Taehyung stands up and walks the few meters separating them, sitting down again next to Jungkook and running a hand on his back to try to warm him up a little. "You wanna go someplace else?" he asks with a soft voice.  


  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung and smiles. He points at the camera and says with a soft voice "Let me show you at least, maybe you want to take other pictures!" He warms up his fingers more and takes the camera in his shaky hands. He shows the pictures he took and blushes a little. That's so cliché, he is embarrassed. "Okay maybe you don't like it... I don't know? I love them, you're... Look." He points Taehyung's legs in one of them. "The line of your legs fits the line of the sand and it all goes down to the sea it's... Hum I don't know, I like it." He fumbles when he talks, half proud of the pics and half anxious too. "You're beautiful," he ends up saying, staring at the camera.  


  
Taehyung tries to look at the pictures for a second but his eyes quickly wander over Jungkook's face again, his lips getting a bit darker with the cold, the slight pink on his cheeks, the way he tries to keep his voice leveled but it trembles a little and he can't completely hide how happy he sounds, the way his eyes seem to soften even more when he says 'You're beautiful' and Taehyung has no idea how his heart still fits in his chest right now. He loves everything, every single detail, how Jungkook seems so passionate about what he does, how his words sound so true, how he seems to be always questioning himself, always trying to fight back and do better, how he's teasing and acting all cocky but in the end remains a young boy who doesn't really know where he's going. Taehyung doesn't know where he's going either. But it's fine, if he finds out with Jungkook. He whispers back: "You're perfect." He brings a hand to cup Jungkook's cheek, the cold skin burning against his palm when he leans close enough so their lips brush against one another.  


  
Jungkook blushes when Taehyung speaks. He wasn't expecting this, but what he wasn't expecting was to feel Taehyung's lips against his. He frozes. Taehyung is kissing him, Taehyung is kissing him, Taehyung is kissing him. He feels the heat difference between his cheeks and Taehyung's hands. He doesn't know if he has to lean to the kiss because he wants to, or if he has to pull back because his lips are too cold for Taehyung. So he just stays still, eyes closed.  


  
Taehyung feels Jungkook going completely still against him and he's afraid he's gone too fast. Maybe Jungkook changed his mind. Maybe Taehyung scared him. Maybe he shouldn't have, Jungkook was already shying away from him when he was just touching his shoulder earlier. He pulls back the slightest and murmurs against his lips: "I-I'm sorry I..."  


  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung's lips and rubs his right hand on his thigh before brushing his index on Taehyung's bottom lip and saying with a soft voice: "H-Hope I didn't make you feel c-cold Tae I'm sorry...," he smiles softly.  


  
Taehyung shivers when Jungkook's fingertip caresses his lip, so, so delicate. He looks at him, beautiful and gentle and he leans closer again, not enough to touch but just enough: "I-I don't know I... Maybe I should try again, I didn't have time to... Figure it out..." He sighs and it's shaky but his breath is probably burning on Jungkook's cool lips.  


  
Jungkook feels Taehyung's breath on his lips and it makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. They are so close, and he knows what it means and that's what makes him feel so happy. He smiles at Taehyung's words and chooses to grab Taehyung's collar, avoiding his skin so he won't make him feel cold. He leans forward and whispers: "L-Let's try again then." He presses their lips together, hoping Taehyung won't pull back.  


  
When Jungkook's lips meet his again, Taehyung forgets how to breathe. They feel so soft, so small moving against his, and they're cold too but Taehyung couldn't care less, it helps him keep his mind clear. Somewhat. It helps him not to think too much about how his heart is pounding in his ears, because they waited for so long and it feels so good it almost hurts. His thumb caresses Jungkook's cheekbone while his other hand settles on the back of his head, half lost in his hair, bringing him closer. He tilts his head a little so he can deepen the kiss.  


  
Jungkook can't help but smile when he feels Taehyung not pulling back from the kiss. He feels so happy and relieved they're still kissing, he shuts his eyes tighter, his heart shouting how much he loves Taehyung. It's like time stopped and here they are, kissing in the middle of the beach, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Taehyung tilts his head and Jungkook grips harder on Taehyung shirt, the pressure on his lips a bit stronger. He forgets how to breathe, and just enjoys the kiss. He would have never thought that they would be like this, and he thanks all the gods for not giving up on this perfect person. Just feeling Taehyung close to him is enough to make up for everything that happened. Let alone kissing.  


  
Taehyung feels one of Jungkook’s knuckles brush against his collarbone and he realizes just how cold his fingers are. He breaks the kiss, slowly opening his eyes and catches Jungkook's hands between his. He can see the blueish veins through the skin and they're slightly shaking. "Jungkookie you're freezing...," he whispers with the tiny bit of responsibility he has left.  


  
Jungkook blinks when Taehyung breaks the kiss and takes a deep breath when he notices he stopped breathing. He blushes when Taehyung takes his hands in his, his warm and large hands. Everything feels so soft, so warm his heart is racing but he barely notices it, he it too focused on the older. He smiles and whispers: "I'm... I don't care." His eyes leave Taehyung's and he stares back at Tae's lips.  


  
Taehyung frowns slightly. "I do..." He takes both Jungkook's hands in one of his and settles the other back on his neck, pressing their foreheads together. He follows Jungkook's gaze and breathes a bit faster because fuck he wants to say it, he wants to say it so bad his throat is burning and his tongue feels itchy and- "Jungkook I love you." His voice was so faint for a second Taehyung is afraid it got lost in the wind but then his eyes open a bit wider when he realizes what he just said.  


  
Jungkook stares at Taehyung, surprised. He opens his mouth in order to answer but he can't find words, not right now. He feels his whole body turn pink, or red, and he wants to run. He lowers his head and tries to breathe, but he can only smile. He wants to smile and run away from Taehyung eyes. But hasn't he ran enough? He giggles and whispers with a childish voice: "Really? You're not lying right?"  


  
Taehyung presses his forehead a bit more against Jungkook's, forcing his head upwards so he can see his eyes. He looks at him with the kindest smile he can manage and it's really not a difficult thing to do right now. "I love you," he whispers, his smile growing wider because it’s so good to be able to say it out loud. "I love you Jungkookie, I love you so much."  


  
Jungkook clenches his fingers hard against his own palm. He can't help but smile like a kid, smile like a baby and hope he won't let tears of joy escape his eyes. But he is so happy, how can he feel so much? His heart is about to explode and he doesn't mind. He whispers with a shaky low voice: "Tae I..." He looks up at Taehyung and chuckles: "Taehyung, I love you too... I love you."  


  
Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut because this is all too much, Jungkook's sweet voice and his adorable smile and his beaming eyes and his beautiful words it's... He feels like his whole world just turned upside down, like something was missing and now everything is right and exactly like it was meant to be. He nods against Jungkook's forehead before moving back a little so he can wrap both his arms around Jungkook's neck and pull him into a tight hug. "Tell me if I'm suffocating you okay baby?" he giggles in Jungkook's ear.  


  
Jungkook cheeks hurt from smiling too much, he feels his whole body burn. He made Taehyung happy right? When he said he loved him, Taehyung was happy right? He grips Taehyung's collar again and giggles. He dreamt about hugging him, but doing it for real isn't what he expected it would be, at all. It’s warmer. "Tae... I'm still cold, suffocate me more please," he says slowly, muffled voice.  


  
Taehyung laughs but he kinda wants to cry too, all the tension from the past few weeks... Hell, from the past few months, all of it just washed away. He hugs him tighter, leaving a faint kiss on the top of his ear. And he just stays like that because it's perfect and he wants to stay like that forever, he doesn't mind if he has to give Jungkook all the heat his body can hold.  


  
Jungkook giggles and leans in the hug, all his muscles resting under Taehyung's touch. Taehyung's smell is... Particular. He loves it and can't describe it. Maybe love? 'The smell of love', he laughs because this is too cliché, even for an art student and whispers again: "Tae? Hey Taehyung... I love you."  


  
Taehyung sighs, he can feel Jungkook's throat vibrate close to his, feel him warming up a little in his arms, his hair tickling Taehyung’s ear and he would've never, ever said that on the phone. Even if it meant waiting for a year, or ten or more, this is real and this is so, so, so different, it's worth all the wait. He pulls back and looks at the younger and what he sees is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The happiness on his features, his eyes, his smile, that's priceless and Taehyung tries really hard to carve that image in his memory so it stays there forever. "Hey..." He caresses Jungkook's cheek again with the back of his hand. "Let's get you somewhere warm, okay?"  


  
Jungkook pouts, he felt really warm in Taehyung arms. Better than what he ever thought it would be, and his chest was burning. He wanted Taehyung to be there, not necessarily for him, but just there. He stares at those eyes, he fears that if they leave the beach they won't be as close as they are now. And maybe Taehyung will stop hugging him because he won't be cold anymore. Nevertheless, Jungkook wants to hold his face between his hands, he wants to kiss him, but not with frozen fingers and lips. He tugs at his sleeves, covers his hands and puts them on Taehyung's cheeks before he quickly kisses Taehyung on the lips. Okay, maybe he wants it too bad to care but still, he doesn't want to make Taehyung feel cold. He whispers with a big smile: "I don't know... You're warm enough to me...," he giggles. "Just kidding, let's go Tae."  


  
Taehyung knows they should get up now, move and go back inside somewhere, but he doesn't want to, he can't take his eyes off Jungkook's smile. That's what was missing the most. He heard his voice, he heard his laugh, he saw his face, but his smile... He's not used to it. And he probably won't ever get used to it but still. He chuckles and grabs Jungkook's hands again, standing up, pulling the younger with him before letting go for a second as he runs to get his shoes back.  


  
Jungkook grins. He stands up as Taehyung pulls him and watches him go get his shoes with a little smile. He is way too cute. When he gets back Jungkook leans his head on Taehyung's shoulder and brings the camera up, above their heads. "Let's take a last pic hyung please," he whispers, looking at the camera with soft eyes.  


  
Taehyung comes back with his shoes in one hand and brings the other around Jungkook's waist when the younger puts his head on his shoulder. He presses his cheek on top of Jungkook's head and gives his brightest smile to the camera. "You smile too Jungkookie okay?" he adds, playfully squeezing his waist.  


  
Jungkook giggles and smiles, showing his teeth because why not? Maybe he doesn't like them, but it seems that Taehyung does so he can do that. For him. He presses the button and brings the camera closer to them so they can see the result.  


  
Taehyung looks down at the picture and hugs Jungkook closer. The pic is perfect. They're both smiling and they're so close Jungkook's jet black hair and Taehyung's fading blonde tangle together a little, and the sun is shining but it's not blinding, it's just adds a nicer lighting and at this point the beautiful sea in the background is a mere detail. "It changes everything when you're in the pic," he winks at him before quickly putting on his shoes.  


  
Jungkook looks at the picture, it's not bad, Taehyung is the one making it look great. He has that blinding smile that makes his heart clench. Jungkook pouts and muffles, blushing a little: "Th-Thanks." It makes him feel happy, so happy, he doesn't know what to say. Maybe he is wrong, maybe the picture would have been better without him, but he likes the thought of having a picture of both of them. Like a couple. He blushes again, harder.  


  
Taehyung stands up again and notices the red on Jungkook's cheeks. Okay maybe they stayed a bit too long. Maybe Jungkook's gonna be sick now. He frowns a little and takes one of the younger's hand in his, walking towards the streets again. "Hey where do you want to go now? I didn't really... Think about it."  


  
Jungkook presses his fingers against Taehyung's, knowing that they are maybe too cold for the older, but whatever, he wants to act selfishly for once and Taehyung's hand are so warm. He starts walking along with him, and chuckles. "We could get back to Youngjae's studio, he told us that he was doing a shooting we'd like to see, plus you still have your bag there. What do you think about that?"  


  
Taehyung intertwines their fingers, squeezing back. "Sure let's do that!" he says with a cheerful voice. "How about we take the subway back there hm? Cause I'm gonna freeze soon too I think," he adds with a small laugh.  


  
Jungkook pulls his hand back, letting go of Taehyung's and frowns. He looks at Taehyung and his voice shakes "I'm... I'm sorry I... Let's take the subway yeah." He knew Taehyung would get cold eventually because of him and he feels really bad about that.  


  
Taehyung stays still for a second when Jungkook lets go of his hand. He looks back at him, a bit puzzled. "Hey why are you apologizing baby?" He tries playing with Jungkook's fingers again. "What's wrong?"  


  
Jungkook blinks a few times and looks at Taehyung. "I'm... Hum... Sorry you said you will catch a cold, maybe it's because I... I'm cold? And..." He blushes and tries to hide it with his free hand "Don't say 'baby' just out of nowhere please...," he muffles and turns his head.  


  
Taehyung stares for a second, smiling fondly. He encloses Jungkook's hand in his own again and pulls him lightly so they start walking again. "Don't tempt me...," he says with a smirk. "Thought you wanted me to say it for real?"  


  
Jungkook's hand is shaking again, but not because of the cold, now he doesn't feel cold anymore. He is just starting to get anxious, Taehyung is too sweet and he really wants to avoid looking at him or he will find out about how embarrassed he is right now. He looks at what's in front of him and whispers: "I... Like it when you say it but I... Don't want you to see how much I like it Tae."  


  
"Nooow~ that's unfair Jungkookie!" he chuckles as he spins around and starts walking backwards so he can take both Jungkook's hands. "I don't want you to hide," he adds with a softer smile. And it's true. He doesn't want to miss anything. He loves Jungkook for who he is, for all the awkward and the adorable and the teasing and all of it. He loves the blush on his cheeks and he loves to think that it might be because of him.  


  
Jungkook looks down at the ground and muffles something, he loves the touch of Taehyung's hands on his. When he looks at Taehyung, he can't stop smiling and says with a shaky voice "Fine... Fine I guess I can't... Refuse you anything." He blushes again because fuck this is so cliché he sees Yugyeom smirking in his mind but he doesn't care anymore, he wants to be cheesy, because it's Taehyung. And he loves him.  


  
Taehyung’s heart melts seeing how Jungkook's desperately wants to keep a straight face but cannot contain his smile. He wouldn't even feel bad making Jungkook embarrassed if it allowed him to see his beautiful smile. "I'm so happy to be there with you baby," he says, tilting his head to the side, still walking backwards.  


  
Jungkook face colors in red, he can't help but giggle and he closes his eyes, embarrassed. But he loves that too much, his heart is squeezing and he feels like dying but he would hear that word forever, he wouldn't really mind dying. He opens his eyes again and looks at Taehyung with so much kindness. He scrunches his nose and says: "Me too Tae hihi!"  


  
Taehyung jumps on his feet a few times. "Aaaaaaw that's so so cute when you do that~!" he giggles but stumbles a little where the sand meets the road.  


  
Jungkook frowns and stares at Taehyung before catching his forearms fearing he would fall on the ground. He laughs at Taehyung's clumsiness and asks: "Do what?"  


  
Taehyung smiles and spins around again, letting go of one of Jungkook’s hand to move back next to him. He lightly taps the tip of Jungkook's nose with his fingertip. "That thing with you nose, when you scrunch it a little."  


  
Jungkook tilts his head in Taehyung's direction and scrunches his nose again. After that he winks and looks back at the near subway station. "You really have strange tastes," he says with a chuckle before giggling, his finger squeezing Taehyung's harder.  


  
Taehyung chooses not to answer and they quietly walk down the stairs leading to the station. So what if he has strange tastes? He's holding hands with the boy he loves and who loves him back, they're in Busan and he can make Jungkook smile. He doesn't mind anything else. The train arrives a few minutes later and it's quite empty now so they quickly find seats. It feels so warm inside Taehyung realizes that maybe he was starting to get cold too. He feels Jungkook shiver next to him from the change of temperature and slides an arm around his shoulders, his thumb rubbing the younger's arm. "Sorry, maybe going to the beach wasn't a very good idea, perhaps we should've gone bowling again," he giggles. "Or not," he adds with a serious look after a second of hesitation, remembering the last time they went bowling together.  


  
They both sit in the subway, and Jungkook feels like everything is back to normal, as if he was always that close to Taehyung. But it wasn't, it was the complete opposite. He shivers at the thought, or maybe because of the cold. Or both. And Taehyung brings him closer. Jungkook smiles quietly, he likes it. Being someone's. It makes you feel important, just a bit. Even if you don't deserve that someone. And that someone being that amazing person. He laughs at Taehyung words and whispers: "I'm happy we went to the beach." He sighs: "But if you reaaaally want me to teach you my sex technique again, we could go bowling." He looks at Taehyung with a smirk and adds after giggling: "Don't apologize I would do anything to go there with you again Tae..."  


  
Taehyung listens to Jungkook's voice and smiles at the words, thinking about the bowling and thinking about the beach and thinking that he doesn't care where they go as long as they go together. "We'll go there again in the summer, kay?" he adds with a cheerful voice. But the beach when it's cold is something else entirely and he doesn't actually feel sorry for real, he wouldn't have changed anything.  


  
Jungkook nods and lowers his head, smiling even more. It's stupid but he is so happy Taehyung told him that, offering to meet him again in the summer. It's like promising they would still talk to each other and see each other for months and he just can't stop being truly happy. He starts playing with his fingers, trying to forget about all that and to get his mind busy. He says with a low voice: "Hyung d-..." he stops and he clears his throat. He says instead: "Thank you hyung, the beach was a great idea you know I... I mean I already came there and took pictures for uni but, never like what we did and... I loved it thanks." His thumbs are hitting each other and he only looks at his fingers.  


  
Taehyung looks down at Jungkook's fingers restlessly twirling around each other. He bites his lip, not quite sure what to think of that. He doesn't want to make Jungkook uncomfortable, maybe he shouldn't be so invading when they're barely... Starting whatever it is that they're starting. But he really can't help it, it almost hurts not to have him close. Taehyung quietly puts a hand on top of Jungkook's agitated ones, looking at him for a second with questioning eyes. "I loved it too Jungkookie, thank you for agreeing to spend some time with me," he says with a small laugh.  


  
When Taehyung puts his hand on his own, Jungkook stops moving. Not because he is surprised or shook, but because he knows he has to stop. Taehyung is so sweet and careful with him, he has no reason to stress, he knows it, but he can't help it. Taehyung's warm hand helps him feel a bit more at ease and he meets his eyes again. He finds the older worried and his heart clench harder. He made him concerned over nothing, again. Jungkook smiles and whispers: "Tae don't thank me for doing something I like."  


  
Taehyung smiles again, and again and he feels like he won't ever stop. He's so frustrated to be in a public place right now cause he just wants to hug Jungkook tighter and never let go. He catches one of Jungkook's hands and plays with his fingers a little. "Then don't thank me either."  


  
Jungkook smiles and looks at Taehyung's hand playing with his. Jungkook is not the touchy type, he is the complete opposite in fact. But with Taehyung it's different, he wants him to make contact, he wants to feel the guy next to him, feel his warmth against his. Jungkook couldn't understand how fast this guy became a part of his daily life and how he could love him more and more. Jungkook stares at their fingers without saying a word, lost in his thoughts and they finally arrive at the studio's station. They leave the subway, both walking next to each other, shoulders nearly touching. Jungkook says: "We still have one or two hours before dance class, that's great... I hope I will be able to shoot you again." He giggles and grins, looking at Taehyung.  


  
Jungkook looks so happy Taehyung wants to kiss him again and feel his smile against his. And maybe make him smile even more. All of this feels so perfect, just having Jungkook around, feeling their arms almost touching each other as they walk back to the studio, and it's not just a text or his phone vibrating in his pocket anymore, it's real and it's ten times, one hundred times better. He just has to turn around to see Jungkook's cheeks still flushed from the cold and his hair a bit messy with the wind and his smile, the cutest smile he's ever seen. "Hey you'll take pics with me too? It feels weird to be shot alone, I'm not used to it," he adds with a small frown. He only ever takes selfies or silly pics with his phone, or eventually when his hyung has his camera but it's different and most of the time it's with Jimin around. Being a 'model' feels strange. He doesn't mind if it's Jungkook who asks but it's still strange.  


  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung, surprised. He didn't expect him to want to take pictures with him. He blushes and smiles shyly. "You really want to? It..." He thinks a bit, trying to picture them being shot together and avoids the older's gaze. He would love to have pictures of both of them, but it's too early isn't it? He doesn't know, he doesn't want to disappoint him but he wants it so bad. "I'm not used to... I don't know how to look or not look at the camera when I'm not behind it... I..." He clears his throat "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to but... Hum... You'll have to teach me how... How to look natural I think? I just... Can't help being awkward." He laughs at himself, trying to break the odd mood, getting more and more embarrassed.  


  
Taehyung giggles and playfully hits the younger's shoulder with his. "I don't mind you being awkward Jungkookie, it's cute." They're reaching the studio now, Taehyung recognizes the sign above the glass doors. "I don't know either, you just have to be yourself that's all," he says with a smile as he pushes the door open.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL IF THIS IS AINT THE BIGGEST 'FINALLY' IN THE HISTORY OF FANFICTIONS IDK WHAT IS????  
> TAEKOOK IS A THING LADIES, AFTER 100+ CHAPTERS ITS HERE AND ITS STRONG THIS SHIP IS SAILING FROM BUSANS HARBOUR BYE-
> 
> -deadpom


	3. Wed, Feb 24th pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I won't talk much cause I'm lazy tonight haha... Well I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter? <3  
> Here's a new one, it's a bit lighter in feels I hope you'll still like it :D  
> Once the 'first day with taekook' is over we'll move back to updating normal chapters and we would like to publish quite frequently so let's see how it works! I start my internship tomorrow thought so I'll be a bit busy during the week... I don't wanna do it. (╥_╥)  
> Anyway, rambling over, enjoy the reading! <3
> 
> -pompom

Jungkook quietly follows Taehyung inside. He starts fearing that the boy is overestimating him. Even when he says something obvious like him being super shy and awkward, Taehyung finds it cute. Jungkook is going to disappoint him someday. 'Dude open your eyes, I'm not kind, I'm not cute, I'm full of problems.' But nothing works. Jungkook sighs and smiles: "I'm always myself... I hope?" He laughs and takes the lead, searching for Youngjae.

"I hope too," Taehyung says with a chuckle. And he means it, he doesn't want Jungkook to try and pretend to be someone else. He's already perfect the way he is. Taehyung is actually surprised to fall in love a little bit more every time he learns something new about the younger, to fall in love with every little flaw Jungkook probably hates. It's fine he doesn't mind loving him twice more, just to compensate. "So what do we do know? You're sure we're not gonna disturb him? Is he not working?"

Jungkook shurgs. "He said we could come anytime... Means we can come anytime right?" He chuckles. "Artists aren't that busy don't worry." They finally meet Youngjae halfway, he's walking towards them holding two cameras and frowning. When he sees the boys, he chuckles and sprints closer. "You're already back! It's great we’re having a little model issue, come here!" He pushes the boys forward.

Taehyung doesn't really have much time to process what's happening here, Youngjae being next to them way too quickly. "How is that great?" Taehyung asks with a chuckle.

Jungkook laughs in disbelief and looks at Youngjae. There is no way. "Cause you'll be my models, let's get you changed," Youngjae says. Jungkook stops walking. "You’re... Kidding right?" He was half smiling, half scared. “Jeon, if you want to learn how to take good pics, you have to know what it’s like to be on the other side of the camera, now shut up and follow me it's part of your training." Jungkook turns to face Taehyung, surprised.

Taehyung can't help laughing when he sees Jungkook's startled face, and they follow Youngjae to wherever he's leading them. "Guess you don't have a choice now Jungkookie," he adds with a wink.

Jungkook sighs and follows the boys. Well if it makes Taehyung happy, why not after all. Youngjae leads them to a big room where they will be able to change. Clothes, mirrors and makeup everywhere. A girl comes to meet Youngjae and asks him if he found models. The photographer shows her the newcomers and she smiles. "Wow, nice catch. I'll find something they can put on, wait." She winks and runs back to find clothes.

Taehyung looks around for a second. It looks like some movie backstage or something and he can't help fangirling a little. He turns back to Jungkook with a bright smile. "That's so cool!"

Jungkook laughs when he sees Taehyung’s impressed eyes and nods. He would love to work in a place like that, but he probably never will. When the girl comes back she shoves two piles of summery clothes in their hands and leaves the room like a ghost with a "Get changed, hurry up!"

Taehyung looks up and down between Jungkook's face and the clothes they've been given. He has what looks like some dark Bermuda pants and a really nice striped shirt, with a navy blue scarf and sunglasses. The whole thing does have a very summery vibe. But... Well are they supposed to get changed like, right now? He looks down again. "Hmm, it's a little weird right?"

Jungkook looks down at his own clothes. Coloured short pants and a jean shirt, seems like his usual way of clothing. He laughs a bit and starts to take off his sweater. "I don't know, I've known weirder." He grins before taking it off completely, his face disappearing for a second. When he lowers his arms, his hair is messier and he is wearing a white tee shirt.

Taehyung doesn't know if the weirdest thing to do right now would be to look at Jungkook or to not look at Jungkook. Well he's known weirder too. He gets changed in the hospital's locker room everyday with like, the entire staff. How is this any different? Why is it much more embarrassing with Jungkook around? And Taehyung _really_ isn't the kind of guy who gets embarrassed easily. He blinks a few times before unzipping his hoodie and leaving it on the back of a chair.

After throwing his sweater away, Jungkook puts the jean shirt on and starts buttoning it but quickly stops. He looks down at his chest, and turns to Taehyung. "Hey what do you think? Maybe I should troll them and wear it like that? Hihi I don't know what they planned... But it looks good, right?" He catches Taehyung getting rid of his hoodie but doesn’t quite pay attention to it. He barely processes the fact that they are alone and getting changed right now. With just Taehyung. He is so used to change before dance class with Yugyeom and talk about everything and anything, it seems natural to him. Like it wasn't Taehyung but a normal guy.

Taehyung stares at him for a second, hands frozen on the top buttons of his shirt. Well the white t-shirt looks really nice with the blue jean. And of course it looks perfect on Jungkook. But well, he can't really picture anything that wouldn't look perfect on Jungkook, he's already shaped like a fucking model. "I like it that way. Maybe you should roll up the sleeves a little," he says with a shrug, his fingers having a hard time undoing the buttons until he just gives up and slips it above his head to replace it with the one he's been given.

Jungkook looks down at his arms and nods. "Yeah sure, great idea hyung!" He starts rolling up the sleeves while Taehyung is changing next to him. Strangely, it seems like a normal daily situation. Jungkook starts thinking about everything he did that lead them to this situation while undoing the zipper of his pants and pulling it down. He hangs it on the back of the chair and quickly puts the shorts on. Habits of being late for Hoseok's class and having to change quickly in order to avoid extra practice. When he’s done with changing he turns to Taehyung again and smiles. "What do you think? Are we going to the beach for real now?" He giggles.

Taehyung sees Jungkook switch pants from the corner of his eyes and tries really hard not to stare too much cause damn the thighs. He chooses to focus on quickly changing pants as well before grabbing the scarf, hesitating for a second. He's not really used to wear scarves. He looks up hearing Jungkook's voice again and laughs at the words. "I think you're gonna freeze to death if you try baby," he answers with a chuckle before scanning Jungkook’s outfit. Well okay his thighs are no joke indeed. Bermuda shorts don't help. He gives him a toothy smile, raising his thumb up before going back to his scarf and he ends up wrapping it around his neck and doing a knot so it's styled like a loose tie. Then he puts the glasses on top of his head.

Jungkook giggles. "Yeah you're right hihi." He looks at Taehyung and smiles. The older is wearing his new outfit and damn, Jungkook is startled. "You're beautiful... Wow," he whispers, his eyes wandering over Taehyung's body. Everything seems to have been specifically chosen for him, that's amazing.

Taehyung's smile wears off a little and he almost feels like blushing. It's strangely new, being looked at the way Jungkook looks at him. He looks down at his clothes for a second and it's true that the outfit looks good, the colors are simple but the patterns of the shirt and the scarf are quite original. He looks up again and meets Jungkook's bright eyes and soft smile and he really wants to kiss him again right now.

Jungkook looks back at Taehyung for a moment but when he notices that the older isn't saying a word he feels like the mood is changing. Maybe he was being too awkward. He clears his throat and moves to the door "Should we go now?" He doesn't wait for Taehyung's answer and walks out of the room.

Taehyung blinks a few times and takes a deep breath before following the younger back to the studio. He really needs to stop thinking like a horny teenager. He catches up with Jungkook's pace and follows him around since he really doesn't know the place. "I didn't think we would end up in a real photoshoot though," he says with a small laugh.

"I didn't either hihi, I hope it will be just… Just the two of us though?" He frowns and adds: "I mean... As models... I really can’t shoot with strangers that's... Plus it's better if it's just us. Don't you think?" Jungkook is lost in his thoughts, fearing he would have to talk to other models during the photoshoot.

Taehyung notices how Jungkook is getting a little worried and doesn’t think before leaning closer to quickly kiss the younger's cheek, lightly squeezing his hand in the process. "Don't worry I'm sure it's gonna be great," he says with a playful voice.

Jungkook blinks and looks at Taehyung with surprised eyes. He wasn't expecting this at all. He tries not to focus on Taehyung’s lips and grips Taehyung's hand back. He smiles a little, trying to look at least more at ease but this made his heart skip a beat and he whispers: "Sure hyung." But he can’t concentrate anymore, Taehyung is here, acting like that and he is beautiful and smiling and they were changing together a few minutes earlier and _fuck_ how could Jungkook be processing all that just _now_? When it's too late?? When he could have understood that before they left the room, when they were alone?? He is so stupid.

Taehyung can almost hear Jungkook's brain working at light speed right now. He laughs a little and squeezes his hand a bit tighter before letting go when they get closer to Youngjae. He wonders what the younger was thinking about though, he's still so unreadable sometimes it's troubling. He checks around the room but apparently there's only Youngjae. He’s waiting in front of a kinda huge set that looks like a street and it's so realistic it's impressive.

Jungkook sees Taehyung walking around, discovering the whole set. It’s a huge one this time, bigger than what they saw in the morning. It's really an impressive scenery, they can totally picture themselves outside. He chooses to let Taehyung alone and walks to Youngjae. He needs to clear his mind now. "So? What's the concept here?" The photographer looks at Jungkook and frowns. He thinks for a minute and finally says: "At first, it was supposed to be a cliché summer holiday thing with a couple you know, being all lovey dovey and everything, but they got stuck at the airport and couldn’t make it..." Jungkook nods and waits. Since Youngjae isn't talking he adds: "And? What now?" The other laughs. "Nothing, nothing changed in fact." Jungkook nearly chokes.

Taehyung observes the whole set but turns around when he hears Youngjae's loud laughter behind him. He quickly join the two boys again, trademark smile in place. "So what are we supposed to do?"

Jungkook cannot look at Taehyung, not when he asks that and Jungkook knows the answer, not when he’s blushing so hard. Youngjae is quick to answer for him: "Act natural, just... Imagine I'm not here okay? Everything should be fine." He winks at Jungkook and the younger muffles something with a low voice, pouting like a child. Fucking tease.

Taehyung looks back and forth between Jungkook and Youngjae. Okay this is weird. But not as weird as it was in the changing room a few minutes earlier so... Taehyung just shrugs and smiles back, ignoring Jungkook's childish mumbling. "Okay, so... You want pics like, together? Doing what? Where?" How is a photoshoot even supposed to happen?

Youngjae frowns at Taehyung words. He sighs and answers "Look I'm going to get something that should help you from another room, just... Get familiar with the place until I'm back okay?" He grins and leaves with one of his camera. Jungkook smiles and takes the other, happy to have one. When he tries to take a picture, he notices that the battery is dead and it must be here just for the photoshoot. He pouts and gets closer to the set, analyzing it.

Taehyung observes the expressions on Jungkook's face as he picks up the camera with a happy little smile that turns into an adorable pout when he has to put it down. He has a very expressive face and Taehyung can't help but think about all those times they were on the phone or just texting, what did Jungkook look like? He sighs and moves around the set, trailing a finger along the fake walls and wondering what it's made of cause it looks so damn realistic it doesn't even seem temporary. 

Jungkook starts discovering the place, forgetting about Taehyung being around. He is too focused on finding all the good spots, amazed by the work of the studio. Everything looks so great, they are lucky to be able to shoot here. He turns around and finds a vintage telephone box. He gets closer and brings the phone next to his ears, trying it. It’s fake too, what a shame. He laughs at himself because obviously it couldn't have been a real one and says: "Hey Tae! Look that's me in the 1950s calling you!" He giggles and searches for Taehyung, has he heard him?

Taehyung notices Jungkook a few meters away, a fake old phone next to his ear. He giggles and sits on a bench nearby, pretending to pull his own phone out of his pocket. "Jungkookie wait a second I think someone is calling me!" He brings his phone, which is locked of course, close to his ear and fakes a surprised voice. "Oh, it's weird, it's an unknown number... Yes, hello? This is Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook giggles and looks at him softly. He would do anything to stay with him, have those silly games and act like stupid romantic kids on their first date. He avoids his gaze and leans against the wall behind him, crossing his arms "Hi, I'm detective Jeon and I'm searching for a suspect, could you help me with this Kim?"

Taehyung notices Jungkook's glance and puts a hand on his heart, acting shocked and speaking faster: "Oh my God am I in trouble detective? Who are you looking for? Why did you call me sir? What can I do to help you?" He looks up at Jungkook again and smiles a little.

Jungkook frowns and sighs, acting exhausted . "Well, our suspect is a serial killer, he makes you think he is harmless but he waits for the best moment, and stabs you from behind. He is really smart and since you’re smart too, I want you to help me find him."

Taehyung brings his knees close to his chest and wraps his arms around them, his voice trembling a little: "I-Is that so...? Okay I'll help you but... But I'm really scared now, he seems really dangerous... What do you want to know?"

Jungkook thinks and smiles quietly before answering: "Well... I would want you to find him... Try searching for him with me... Wait I'll describe him to you." He takes his phone in his hand and observes it, as if it was a picture. "He is fucking gorgeous, don't underestimate him. He has brown eyes, he is tall..." He keeps his sentence unfinished.

Taehyung stands up and starts randomly walking around the set, clutching his phone with both his hands. "Tall and gorgeous okay... There's no one around me detective, maybe he's hiding somewhere..." He adds with a panicked voice: "Do you think he's going to kill me??"

Jungkook giggles and whispers: "He has to find your weak spot first. You have to protect your weak spot Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook follows him quietly, leaving the old phone behind him. He doesn't notice, but Youngjae is here too, far, but here, taking pictures with a big smile.

Taehyung goes back to his normal voice for a second: "Dude you're such a cheater." Then he starts walking closer to the wall, putting his phone back in his pocket and checking his surroundings, searching for Jungkook.

Jungkook giggles, running around: "I am not...," he says, laughing. He keeps hiding from Taehyung, playfully adding: "Oh, and did I tell you the suspect has a bunny smile?"

Taehyung rolls his eyes a little. "Guess he mustn't be that much of a threat then." He walks around the set but seriously, there are like three walls, how can Jungkook literally hide in there? "Jungkook?”

The younger stays quiet for a moment, searching for Taehyung. When he finds him he has his back to him. Jungkook approaches silently and when he is just an inch away from the older he whispers with a low voice: "Told you not to underestimate him." He puts his hands on Taehyung's waist and says suggestively: "Caught you." He starts tickling him.

Taehyung jumps a little when he feels Jungkook's hands on his waist, a shiver running down his spine but two seconds later he's laughing out loud, trying to escape Jungkook's fingers. "Aaahaaaaah Jungkookie stop that!" He's squirming and tries to catch one of Jungkook's hand but the other is too quick and he's too busy laughing to focus. "Pleaaase stop I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have underestimated you!!" 

Jungkook runs his hands up and down Taehyung's sides, unable to stop his fingers from scanning the older's skin. His deep yet so childish laughter sounds like music to Jungkook’s ears, he laughs and laughs again as well, and Taehyung looks so sweet, so adorable, so kissable. Jungkook finally stops attacking his hyung and rolls his arms around Taehyung's neck. "Will you underestimate me again Tae?" he whispers with a giggle and kisses Taehyung on the cheek before pulling him backwards. "What did you say hyung? Didn't hear your answer!" he says with a chuckle.

Taehyung takes a few seconds to catch his breath when Jungkook stops tickling him. Jungkook's arms are around his neck and Taehyung is still gripping one of his fists, he can feel the younger's chest pressed against his back and damn that's kinda... Very close, very quickly, he thinks with a small smile before Jungkook kisses his cheek and he blushes a little. This boy, seriously. But wait Jungkook said something right? What did he say? "Wha- Aaah let me gooo!" Taehyung breaks into laughter again when the younger drags him backwards and he ends up falling on the floor.

Jungkook puts one hand behind Taehyung's head so he doesn’t get hurt when he hits the floor. He kneels next to him and continues tickling him, hoping he would find any weak spot somewhere. Being able to touch him, to see him laugh, it felt so warm, so good. He was laughing too, happy, in love, completely weak for Taehyung. He giggles: "Didn't you hear me hyung?"

Taehyung tightens his grip on Jungkook's hand to make sure it doesn't move anymore and tries to protect his sides with his other arm but Jungkook's fingers are everywhere and he can't stop laughing, trying to roll and escape Jungkook's hold but he doesn't really want to actually, he just wants the tickling to stop. "Jungkookiiiiiiiie ahahaaaa, stop stop stop please!" he giggles, trying to roll on his stomach to escape the tickles but, well, no maybe it's not a good idea actually. "I'm sorryyy-hihiii I won't underestimate you again!" 

Jungkook laughs and stops tickling his hyung, sighing in relieve. He lets his arms drop on Taehyung’s chest and leans down, exhausted. "Fine cause it was tiring, I have no energy left..." He puts his head on his arm and shifts a bit, looking at Taehyung with a cute smile before giggling. "But I still don't know your weak spot, I'm sad hyung." He pouts and fakes being sad.

Taehyung lets his head touch the floor and tries to level his breathing. "Aaah seriously..." He feels Jungkook rest his head on his chest and looks up, meeting his shining eyes and the adorable little pout on his lips. "Guess you'll have to keep searching," he answers with a wink, putting a hand on top of Jungkook's head and ruffling his hair a little.

Jungkook smiles even more when Taehyung starts touching his hair. He closes his eyes and whispers: "It's not faaair you already know mine..." He keeps his eyes closed, feeling Taehyung's chest rise and fall and thinks that he wouldn't have the chance to be that close to Taehyung soon and how lucky he is to be with him now. "But I will just have to search deeper hehe...."

Taehyung sighs and cards his fingers through Jungkook's hair, brushing them out of his eyes. It seems so strangely natural. "Well I could tell you but that'd ruin all the fun, right?" he says and his voice sounds too quiet in such a big place. He caresses Jungkook's cheek before rising up a little, resting on his elbows.

Jungkook giggles at Taehyung words. "You're right." He sighs with a big smile before opening his eyes. Taehyung's face is so close, Jungkook doesn't really think twice. It's too much, the older is so perfect. And he wants it too bad it's too late to think anyway. He stands a bit, enough for him to reach Taehyung's face and kiss his lips.

Taehyung doesn't have the time to take in Jungkook's beautiful smile before he feels the younger's lips on his. He blinks but quickly closes his eyes, his heart suddenly beating way too fast and shivers running down his legs. He kisses back, Jungkook's lips feel so sweet and just a little chapped, he didn't expect that but now he wonders why they didn't spend the last hour just kissing each other because this is perfection. He brings a hand on the back of Jungkook's neck, pushing himself up with the other so he's almost sitting because his elbows start to hurt a little, trying not to break the kiss.

Jungkook shifts as well, almost sitting next to Taehyung, and places his hands on Taehyung's shoulders. He doesn't want to break this now that they have started and he forgets the place, Youngjae, life, people, because of Taehyung. Only him and his soft lips and that warm presence he feels next to him. His whole body shivers but he only feels excitement and happiness in his stomach.

Taehyung sighs in the kiss, his free hand slowly moving up and down Jungkook's forearm. His cheeks are burning and maybe he's not breathing right. It's just a kiss, it's not like it was his first kiss, it's not even _their_ first kiss, why is everything so... Too much? And not enough? He wants to get closer, so he deepens the kiss a little, parting his lips just enough to brush the tip of his tongue against the younger's lips, just enough to ask for permission.

Jungkook slides his hand up to grip Taehyung's neck, softly pulling him closer. He parts his lips without thinking when he feels Taehyung's tongue, and his own starts discovering the older’s mouth. His heart beats faster, he knows it beats too loud, he fears Taehyung might actually hear it.

Taehyung feels like he might actually melt in Jungkook's embrace. He stops his hand and gently wraps it around Jungkook's wrist, surprised when he feels his pulse under his fingertips, almost faster than his own. He leans closer and their tongues are twirling around each other, teeth clashing a few times but he doesn't even notice, everything is just warm and safe and perfect.

Time stopped and the feeling of Taehyung's hands holding him, his lips against his, his tongue playing slowly with his own, everything is perfect. It's like he always dreamed of kissing this boy, but he only discovered kissing him a couple of hours ago and he doesn't know how he could have lived without it before. Or how he will live without it after that. He suddenly feels his heart clench and he knows it's because of the lack of oxygen. He pulls back softly, breaking the kiss and breathing a bit. He looks at Taehyung, staring at his beautiful eyes, breath heavy. He wants to say it again, to show him how much he tries to control his hands from trembling because of how needy of Taehyung he is.

Taehyung instinctively searches for Jungkook's lips as he pulls back, he doesn't want to stop but they're technically still in the studio with Youngjae around and maybe it's a bit weird. He takes a few seconds to open his eyes, licking his lips and it tastes of Jungkook. He wants it to taste like that forever. He slides his fingers from Jungkook's wrist to his hand, holding it in his, his smile getting bigger.

Jungkook's eyes follow Taehyung’s tongue before going back on Taehyung's eyes. He has to feel that hand moving around his to leave the sort of trance he's in and he leans back a little. He giggles and opens his mouth. But he doesn't have the time to say anything: "Hum, I’m disappointed, I told you to act like a couple and you're barely close,” Youngjae sighs in the background.' Jungkook doesn't have to turn around to know that Youngjae saw everything, and the irony in his voice is too obvious. Jungkook keeps looking at Taehyung, smiling only for him, and adds with a smirk: "We can do better hyung, get us a bed."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow when he hears Jungkook's last sentence. "Oh really?" he chuckles. "Now you got me curious," he adds, poking Jungkook's ribs before standing up, pulling the younger up with him.

Jungkook giggles, showing his teeth as he stands and turns to face Youngjae. The guy is holding his camera and is wearing a hat now. Jungkook frowns and asks: "Were you... Taking pics of us?" Youngjae smiles and comes closer. "Yes, Mr. Detective." Jungkook blushes and stays quiet, eyes wandering around. He wants to laugh and to cry of embarrassment at the same time. "Now let's shoot for real!" Youngjae adds with a bigger smile.

Taehyung smiles when he sees Jungkook's cheeks turning red at Youngjae's words. So adorable. Was Youngjae serious though? Was he taking pics of them... Just a few minutes ago? He shrugs before readjusting his bangs that got a bit messy from Jungkook's sadistic tickling. "Okay what's next then?" he asks with a smile.

Jungkook looks at Youngjae, curious, and he sees the guy scanning the set. He takes a few seconds before answering. "Want you in some specific places. That tree first," he says, pointing at a little tree near the middle of the set. He walks there, Jungkook and Taehyung following. When the older sits on the bench he looks at him, then at the photographer, and just stands there not knowing what to do. Youngjae steps back and brings his camera in front of his eye."Jungkook, sit next to him." The younger nods and takes a sit. The bench is small, they are close to each other. "Jungkook, don't." The younger frowns. "What? I didn’t do anything!" Youngjae keeps moving a bit. "Just don't be anxious." Jungkook doesn't understand what the older means. He didn’t even pose yet and he’s already that bad? "What are you talking about hyung?" The photographer sighs. "Just... Be. Don't act, don't force yourself. The best models are themselves."

Taehyung looks alternatively between Jungkook and Youngjae, trying to understand what the photographer is expecting right now. He stares at Jungkook's puzzled face for a second, a little frown crinkling his forehead. Jungkook's not at ease in front of the camera. It's obviously easier for him to take pictures of other people. Taehyung leans closer to the younger, casually slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Just smile Jungkookie," he whispers before playfully pinching Jungkook's cheek.

Jungkook shivers when Taehyung slides an arm around his shoulder, leaning against him. Taehyung pinches his cheek and Jungkook lets his arms fall between his legs. He is still looking at Youngjae in front of him, but he can't help but smile because of how sweet and close Taehyung is. He lies with a childish voice: "You're heavy hyung."

Taehyung laughs and pinches Jungkook's cheek harder before letting go. "I'm not you brat! If someone's heavy here it's you.” After that he stands up in a small jump and looks back at Youngjae with a smile. "Okay what now?"

Jungkook blinks when Taehyung moves away and sighs quietly before standing up too. Youngjae isn’t there anymore actually, he already moved to another spot and is pointing at some fake door. "Here."

Taehyung follows the photographer, turning around and walking backwards to stick his tongue at Jungkook before turning back. He reaches the sort of wooden door and observes the set for a second before standing on the doorstep.

Jungkook sticks his tongue too but maybe too late because Taehyung is already in front of the door, naturally standing on the step. Youngjae is quick to take the glasses off Taehyung’s head and replaces them by his own hat before he starts shooting him and Jungkook stops walking and observes the scene. So beautiful.Taehyung is instinctively good at this. He smiles and gets closer. The photographer tells him where to stand and then Jungkook is next to Taehyung again.

Taehyung is a bit surprised to see the photographer putting the hat on his head before taking a few pics of him alone but he doesn't really mind, it's kinda funny actually. He sees Jungkook joining them with a smile and Taehyung opens his arms again for him to come closer.

Jungkook smiles, he leans closer and would jump into Taehyung arms if he wasn't so shy. Which sounds so cliché. He lets Taehyung’s arm roll around his neck and looks at him. "Missing me already hyung?" he teases with a smirk.

Taehyung looks down at him with a chuckle. "I've been missing you for weeks, of course I do," he says with a smile but then he gets a bit more serious because it's actually very true and of course he wants to spend as much time with Jungkook as possible when he's here for barely two days.

Jungkook's look softens and he whispers: "I missed you too hyung..." He giggles a little. "Even now... I'm missing you. More your lips actually...," he adds with a wink.

Taehyung's heart clenches a bit more. He sighs, leaning down to leave a small kiss on the younger's cheekbone, casting a side glance at Youngjae who's still very much here. "Later," he says with a grin, moving back a bit. He doesn't want to kiss Jungkook if he has to hold back, that's not an option right now.

Youngjae fakes a sigh but doesn't really mind actually, they are alone he doesn't care, they just have to do what he says that's all. Jungkook pouts at the ‘later’ before pinching Taehyung's waist and muffling: "Rude." He laughs and turns to Youngjae. "What now?"

Taehyung doesn't even try to hide his smile anymore, he can't believe he's able to listen to Jungkook's sweet voice and the way his entire face speaks with him, the little laughs, the cutest pout. He notices a tiny scar on Jungkook's left cheek and he's surprised he didn't see it before because now, with the bright light and so close, it’s very visible and it looks like it was kinda deep. He didn't notice Youngjae leaving for a few seconds to come back with the second camera he had earlier. "Here, take this," he says, handing it to Jungkook.

Jungkook stares at the camera for a second and whines: "But I can't ta-" Youngjae stops him: "I know. I've changed the battery now you can turn it on and... Well, the point is still you being a model, not a photographer... Don't forget it." Jungkook nods and turns on the camera. He sits down and opens the gallery. "Tae! It's our photos from this morning!" He looks up at Taehyung and shows him the pictures. Taehyung may not have seen them all, he wants to show him now. "Jungkook you did great for the last ones," Youngjae adds with a little smile.

Taehyung sits on the doorstep next to Jungkook so they can watch the pictures. They look really beautiful and he's surprised to think that since it’s pics of himself. But maybe it's because it's Jungkook and it's different and he wouldn't take pictures of him the way anyone else would? Taehyung frowns a bit, thinking about that. Is that a photographer thing? He sees Jungkook scrolling through the camera and stops his hand when he spots a really nice one. "Wait, what's that?" He looks closer and it's a picture of him when he was sitting on the sand but it's taken from a longer distance and there's only his silhouette and the beach manages to actually _look_ cold which is quite something. "Wow that looks so cool..."

Jungkook smiles proudly, happy to see that Taehyung likes his pictures. He’d lie if he said he wasn't just looking at Taehyung’s eyes and see them sparkle and love them even more. He giggles and stares at the photo before whispering with a shy voice: "Y-You think? It's... One of my favorite? Hihi it looks so perfect with that background... Like it was meant to be." He blushes a bit and hopes Taehyung doesn't find him stupid.

Taehyung hesitates for a second but wraps his arms around Jungkook's waist, squeezing a little. It feels like the normal thing to do, Jungkook is here and within arm's reach and... Well even if they're not really 'something' and maybe it's not... Whatever. Taehyung doesn't care anymore. As long as the younger doesn't push him away he's not gonna try to overthink anything. "It looks so good, you're a great photographer baby," he says with an admiring smile.

Jungkook can't help but smile and puts his head on Taehyung's shoulder, staring at a random spot in front of him. He forgets about the place, about Youngjae and just enjoys feeling Taehyung so close. He giggles and whispers: "Hyung, you're so adorable thank you... But that’s cause I had a great model you know."

Taehyung feels Jungkook's head on his shoulder and suddenly doesn't want to be here anymore. He doesn't want to take pictures and he doesn't want Youngjae to be around and that's so fucking selfish but he wants it to be just the two of them and without Jungkook hiding behind a camera. Taking pics is fun and Youngjae is a really nice guy but... Well maybe they can stay here a bit longer, it's not like he could complain, he's still with Jungkook. But if they stop every two minutes to just look into each other's eyes it's gonna last for hours and he's pretty sure Youngjae has some more work after them. He squeezes Jungkook's waist a bit tighter before jumping back on his feet. "Hey let's take some more pics," he says with a grin and opens his arms like a child. "Carry me~"

Jungkook blinks and looks up at Taehyung. "Carry you?!" he repeats, confused and surprised. He looks at Youngjae and the guy is considering the idea. He nods and says: "Yeah, good idea, Jungkook carry him on your back." The boy frowns and stands up. He hesitates a bit before giving his back to the blonde. "Well?" He waits for Taehyung to climb on top of him.

Taehyung laughs at Jungkook's surprised eyes, climbing on the doorstep again and smiling when the younger stands up with his back to him. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck and transferring half his weight on him. "Am I still heavy?" he giggles in Jungkook's ear, snaking a leg around his waist. 

Jungkook stands up and grips Taehyung's arms with his hands to adjust him on his back. The older isn't that heavy, he isn't putting his whole weight on him, he barely feels the difference actually and he likes the feeling of having Taehyung on his back, trusting him enough to hold him. Jungkook puts a hand on the door next to him and hears Youngjae saying "Don't move just look on your right Jungkook!" He does what Youngjae tells him and Youngjae adds: "You too hyung."

Taehyung moves a bit closer, leaning on Jungkook's shoulders. He nods at the photographer's words and looks to his right as well. He hears a few clicks and glances in Youngjae's direction to see him checking his camera before giving them a thumbs up. "That's a good one! Hyung you look like a koala," he adds with a laugh, smiling at Taehyung.

Jungkook smiles at the thought of having Taehyung on his back, grabbing his neck like a koala. Why does he feel so warm? He hears Youngjae saying that he has all the pictures he wanted. Jungkook nods and whispers: "Wanna get down little koala?"

Taehyung giggles and kisses the tip of Jungkook's ear. "Not really no," he whispers back, and he really doesn't want to actually. Jungkook's back seems so strong and steady he could easily fall asleep there. But he gets down anyway, not sure what Youngjae wants to do next.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung before bringing the camera up in front of his eye, sighing in relief when he sees that he can take pictures again. He first shoots Youngjae, then turns to Taehyung and giggles: "I'd rather do _that_." He smiles, stepping back before taking pictures of Taehyung. The photographer smiles and steps back as well, shooting the whole scene. He also wants to have pictures of Jungkook taking pictures of Taehyung cause that's when he looks the happiest. Jungkook turns to Youngjae and laughs. "Hyung!" he complains, surprised to see that the guy was also behind a camera.

Taehyung smiles at Jungkook's camera when he points it at him but quickly laughs along seeing the two photographers, Youngjae taking pics of Jungkook taking pics of Taehyung. It looks pretty comical from where he's standing. He looks alternatively between the two of them, not quite sure what to do. He's not used to take pictures like this, usually it's much more spontaneous and he doesn't even realize it - unless it's stupid funny selfies. Being an actual model must be such a difficult job, now that he thinks about it. Luckily it's Jungkook behind the camera so it's not exactly a problem to smile. It's actually difficult not to smile when he's acting like an adorable child with his cute bunny smile.

The same girl from earlier enters the room and asks for Youngjae. The photographer checks his watch and sighs, disappointed. He puts his camera down and says "Okay guys it's over now! You did great thank you." He winks and starts walking out of the room. Jungkook pouts too, wanting to take more pictures of Taehyung. He moves closer to the older. Since Youngjae isn't looking anymore and the girl left, he leans forward and kisses Taehyung's lips before grinning. "Let's go Tae?"

Taehyung feels his cheeks heat up a little bit at the kiss and what the fuck, he's not a shy schoolgirl, that's embarrassing, it's just a kiss. He shakes his head and smiles before looking back at Jungkook, eyes quickly scanning his entire body. "Maybe we should get changed before right?" he asks with a wink. 

Jungkook nods and they both leave the room. A few seconds later the girl comes to Taehyung and gives him his bag back, asking him to follow her so he can get changed. Jungkook wants to follow as well but Youngjae holds him for a few seconds. "Okay I have a meeting soon I can’t keep you guys much longer. Ask Taehyung if it's okay to publish your pics on my website okay?" The younger smiles. "Okay, thanks hyung!" The photographer thinks a bit before saying: "I'll try to publish them soon... I'll keep you updated. And... Well good luck with this guy, your _friend_." Youngjae winks, leaning forward to whisper next to Jungkook's ear: "I think he doesn't see you as a friend when he looks at you like that, juuuuust sayin~" Jungkook feigns being surprised. "Oh! Shit I didn't notice that!" They both laugh after that and he adds: "Tell him goodbye from me, see you soon Jungkook-ah!" The younger bows and smiles. "Thank you, today was wonderful thanks to you hyung." The photographer walks away with a laugh. "You'll owe me another shoot then you little bunny model haha." Jungkook quickly gets back to the changing room, smiling like a kid.

Taehyung doesn't have the time to say anything before the girl drags him back to the changing room while Youngjae holds Jungkook back. He stays in the middle of the room for a second, not quite sure what to do. Then he puts his bag on the floor and kneels in front of it, searching through the clothes to find something he can dance in. He finds a pair of loose black sweatpants and switches them with his Bermuda shorts. Then he blindly explores his bag again and pulls out a cozy gray sweater that he leaves on the back of a chair while unbuttoning the white shirt he's wearing.

Jungkook enters the changing room, finding Taehyung changing his shirt. He grins and closes the door behind him. "Youngjae hyung went back to work! He apologizes for not being able to say bye. He told me he would publish the pictures on his website, are you okay with that?" He walks near Taehyung and picks up the clothes he was wearing earlier, still talking. "I'm surprised! Didn't think he would... Hm, keep them, you know! That's awesome hihi!" He quickly removes the jean shirt, stretching his shoulders a little.

Taehyung takes off the shirt and folds it on the back of the chair, smiling at Jungkook's childish happy voice. "I feel bad I didn't even get to say thank you, you'll tell him for me right?" He glances at Jungkook from above his shoulder, finding the younger getting rid of the denim shirt as well. So much for the white almost see-through t-shirt. How is this kid so built up? Taehyung sighs, slipping into his sweater before putting his clothes from the morning in his bag.

Jungkook answers quickly: "Yeah yeah of course I will!" He puts the jean shirt aside before taking the shorts off. He folds them and slips back into his own pants. He fidgets with his belt and tightens it around his waist, turning back to Taehyung and noticing his outfit for practice. "Nice sweater hyung!"

Taehyung nods and cards a hand through his hair cause the sweater got them a bit electric. "Thanks, I bought it last time I was out with my hyung," he says with a giggle. It's usually the one he slips into when he comes back from work and is so done with wearing tight clothes. He leans against the back of the chair and crosses his arms on his chest, waiting for Jungkook to be done - more like watching as Jungkook stands there fidgeting with his belt and with his damn forearms but whatever.

Jungkook giggles, finding it funny to see Taehyung wearing 'fluffy' things because he always saw selfies and not so much of his clothes. Or he mostly saw him in classy outfits but he looks so adorable dressed like this. Jungkook stares at him, still getting used to how gorgeous Taehyung looks. He quickly turns around, confused. Fuck what did he want to say? That Taehyung was sexy? Dafuck. He puts his own sweater on and his hair is now so messy he looks like he just woke up.

Taehyung cocks his head to the side and for a second Jungkook stares back and it seems like a very, very long second. He's not quite sure what to think of it. But then Jungkook disappears under his hoodie and when his head pops back his dark hair is pointing in some random directions and that is one of the cutest thing Taehyung ever saw - and he works with children everyday and Park Jimin is his best friend so he's used to ‘cute’. He bites his lip to contain his smile and takes a step forward, putting an arm on the younger's shoulder, his other hand smoothing the dark locks a bit. He leaves a faint kiss on his pink lips, just because he's there and he can. "You're beautiful Jungkookie," he whispers with a smile.

Jungkook eyes get bigger and he looks at Taehyung, very surprised, his cheeks becoming so red he even sees it with his own eyes. He panics and turns his head to his right side, avoiding the older's gaze. He muffles: "N-No you are. You are beautiful. I'm... Not." He tugs at his own sleeves and tries to move away from Taehyung. He is burning.

Taehyung sees Jungkook fidgeting a little and for a short while he thinks he's just gonna run out of the room and hide as far away from him as possible. He looks down, not quite sure what to do, if he overstepped a line again and freaked him out and he really doesn't want to but what is he supposed to say when Jungkook is here and he looks so perfect? Taehyung looks up again, carefully taking Jungkook's face between his hands so he can look into his eyes. "You're beautiful Jungkookie," he says one more time, leaving another short but firmer kiss on his lips.

Never in his life Jungkook felt like dying like right now, his head is spinning, his hands are shaky, he shivers but still feels like burning. He tries to smile, he wants to hold Taehyung so close. He sees the boy, his soft eyes, his sweet lips and he only sees so much love. He never saw love in someone's eye. Never saw love meant just for him like this. He never saw that. And he never thought it would feel so good. He wants to smile but he wants to cry and he forces himself to smile because he is happy and crying faces are ugly. He tries to smile, he tries, and he whispers with a very low broken voice: "I... Love you Taehyung." Because he needs it, because he knows Taehyung won't stop telling him that he’s beautiful if he keep denying it. Because he loves him so much he doesn't care about being weak.

Taehyung feels his stomach twist a little and it doesn't really hurt but it still does a little. He looks at Jungkook's face and he looks so young, soft blushing skin and cute round eyes. He can see the struggle in his irises, the questions, the insecurity and he'd love to hold his hand and lead the way, tell him that everything's gonna be fine but he's just as lost actually and he doesn't feel so much like a hyung right now. So he just smiles, lets his finger trace the contour of Jungkook's cheekbone, his eyebrow, his jawline... "I love you too Jeon Jungkook," he whispers, eyes locked with the younger.

Jungkook scrunches his nose and smiles brightly, his whole body wanting to touch Taehyung and he puts his shaky hands on Taehyung's sweater, gripping on the collar. He avoids Taehyung's gaze, too afraid to get lost in it and looks at his neck instead. "Kiss me Taehyung," he asks with a soft voice, flashing a toothy smile.

Taehyung has never loved a smile like he loves Jungkook's. It looks so careless and so innocent and just so full of joy. He slowly leans closer and closer until his parted lips brush against the younger's. And then he pulls back just by a few centimeters and leaves a tiny playful kiss on the tip of Jungkook's nose, giggling. 

Jungkook bites his lip and pulls Taehyung closer to him. He leans in and opens his mouth, his lips brushing Taehyung's. He whispers: "I only kiss on the lips." His voice sounds low, hoarse and needy, he’s staring at Taehyung's mouth and he wants to eat it. Fuck, he wants to kiss him so bad, so hard. He hesitates but just smirks before pulling back and licking his bottom lip. "Should we go now?" he asks with a little smile.

Taehyung clicks his tongue because damn this kid switches from so sweet to smoking hot way too fast for Taehyung's brain to follow. He glances down at Jungkook's lips, the tip of his tongue when he licks them and that smile that seems to tease him on purpose. "No we shouldn't," he sighs, grabbing the back of Jungkook's neck and crashing their lips together.

Jungkook draws Taehyung closer, closing his eyes. He doesn't waste his time, he's been waiting for this. He sticks his tongue out of his mouth and tries to find his way into Taehyung's, hot breath crashing on Taehyung’s lips. He steps forward and forces Taehyung down on the chair behind him, he spreads his legs a little and sits on Taehyung's knees, still kissing him.

Taehyung gasps when he's being pushed down on the chair, he was too busy struggling with Jungkook's tongue to notice. He groans a little at Jungkook's weight on his lap but honestly he couldn't care less right now. His hands slide down the younger's back until they settle and his waist and one of them slides further, running up and down his thigh. Jungkook's hands, Jungkook's lips, the messy kisses, it leaves burning trails on his skin and he has no idea how it ended up like this so quickly and it's a little scary actually. He wishes his brain was lucid enough to tell him to stop but what's the point?

Jungkook slides his tongue in Taehyung's mouth, devouring him. He wasn't thinking anymore, he rarely thinks before doing anything. Taehyung's hand on his waist makes him shiver, and he sighs when the boy touches his thigh. He wasn't expecting him to touch him there and a quiet moan escapes his lips before he pulls back. He breathes hard, his chest moving too fast. What fucking happened? He looks at Taehyung and everything feels messy. Jungkook puts his hands on Taehyung's cheeks and leans forward, wanting to kiss him again but someone knocks on the door and a cute girly voice asks: "You're done guys?"

Taehyung's whole body trembles when he feels more than he hears the younger moan slightly against his lips. This is so wrong, Taehyung's cheeks are flushed and his eyes probably look wild when Jungkook stops kissing him. He would've jumped out of the chair if Jungkook wasn't pining him down when he heard the knock on the door. He glances at the door and back at the younger and his voice doesn't sound very confident when he says: "Yeah in a minute." Then he lets his head fall against Jungkook's chest and can't hold back a small laugh. "Damn don't do that baby...," he whispers, both his arms circling Jungkook's waist.

Jungkook keeps his hands on Taehyung's cheeks, jerking his head backwards a little. Fuck they would have gone further... He sighs. "F-... ‘msorry I... Wanteditsobad.... ‘msorry Tae." His voice was hoarse and his hands were still shaking a bit because fuck that escalated quickly. He leans closer and leaves a small kiss on Taehyung's hair before whispering: "Let's go hyung or I probably won't be able to stop myself." He laughs at the cliché words and waits for Taehyung to let go of him.

Taehyung laughs too and it's a bit nervous cause yeah, that was fucking fast and not the right time and not the right place but obviously neither of them would've done anything to stop it. He sighs, smiling when he feels Jungkook softly kissing the top of his head and hugs him a bit tighter for a second. He untangles his arms and gently pushes the younger off his lap. "Yeah we should probably go, we should go somewhere cold and crowded right now," he says with a chuckle.

Jungkook gets up and steps back, faking a sad pout. "You're soooo breaking the mood hyung." He giggles and takes the clothes he was given him earlier in order to hand them over. He smirks. "Dance class is gonna be crowded. But it's gonna be hot and sweaty and there will be Hoseok hyung, and Jimin hyung and Jackson hyung and... Oh my God too many sexy people," he laughs.

Taehyung laughs along and pokes Jungkook's ribs. "Dude it's an adult dance class of course it's full of hot people," he says as he slings his backpack on his shoulder and gathers the clothes he had for the shooting before moving to the door.

Jungkook laughs and nods. He walks to the door and ruffles his own hair before opening it, trying to make it look a bit less messy and less 'I've just kissed this guy and we nearly fucked but thanks to you it was very much awkward'.

Taehyung smiles back and follows him and they're met with the girl from earlier who's waiting a few meters away, oblivious to whatever just happened. "All good?" she kindly asks. Taehyung nods and gives her the clothes back, bowing slightly and taking a step back so she can take Jungkook's clothes as well.

Jungkook hands the clothes back, smiling kindly. She nods and asks: "Should I show you the way out?" The younger bows politely. "No it's fine I remember, thank you." They walk through the studio again and walk past the glass doors. Jungkook can only think about what happened, or could have happened, and he’s more or less losing his mind. Bless that girl, she saved them. She saved him at least. Not that he didn't want, but they really couldn’t have gone further now or here.

Taehyung follows Jungkook across the studio and none of them really tries to say a word. This is weird. Well, no. It's not even that weird actually. It really didn't feel that weird... Taehyung isn't sure what to think so he tries not to think at all. They'll just go to dance class and he'll get to see the other guys a bit as well and it will be easy not to think about it. Or not, actually, they probably won't help. He never would've imagined that the day would go like this. They’re quietly walking outside and it's technically still winter so the sun is setting a bit early but it's not exactly night yet either. Taehyung stretches his arms above his head before turning back to Jungkook. "So should we go to Hobi’s now?"

Jungkook looks at Taehyung and smiles. It's almost scary how fast they became close. Fast? Do all those months count? Like the one when Jungkook didn't answer to any of his messages? And that time when he slept with Taeyang thinking about Taehyung? At that thought Jungkook winces and tries to hide his disgusted face. He hates himself, he regrets that so much. He clears his throat and says with a softer voice: "Yeah, we'll probably get there early but it's okay we don't have enough time to do anything else so..." He winks and grabs his phone. "I'll just text Yug and tell him we won't go there together and that he has to find another friend if he manages to hehe."

"Aww poor guy I feel like I'm stealing you away from him," Taehyung says with a giggle. He waits for Jungkook to be done with his phone and quietly holds out his hand for the younger to take before they start walking back to the subway station. It's a little crowded, everyone is going back home so they don't talk much. Taehyung is too lost in his own thoughts, trying to process what happened during the day and thinking about what he may have done in some past lives to deserve someone like Jungkook. He sighs and rests his forehead on the younger's shoulder for the rest of the ride.

Everything feels so peaceful when Taehyung puts his head on his shoulder Jungkook nearly falls asleep. But soon enough they're going out of the subway and entering the familiar dance studio. Jungkook is a little sad that he won't be able to have Taehyung just for himself. Nobody can fight a happy Jimin, so eventually he has to let him be right? They arrive very early as expected, Hoseok has just finished giving a lesson and some people are still leaving the practice room. They still have twenty minutes before the class begins.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook be like: Wait. I think something happened that involved Taehyung removing his clothes but I can't quite remember what.  
> Me: *facepalming*
> 
> Aaaanyway see you soon for the dance practice chapter... You'll get to meet Hobi and Jiminie eheh.  
> Bye guys~
> 
> -pompom
> 
> PS: in case you didn't get it, [that was Taekook outfits for the photoshoot](http://pm1.narvii.com/6179/4ec4cbf18ed96971cbb85b25d68c896b9ac0a7da_hq.jpg) and [this is Taehyung's dance practice outfit](http://68.media.tumblr.com/5db065653ece9012038f4846b2763f0c/tumblr_ne3u06tOT41sv7gbgo5_250.gif) (minus the beanie).


	4. Wed, Feb 24th pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE~  
> It's been such a long time I'm so sorry!! Truth is, this chapter is quite long. Also, truth is, I started my internship and I'm kinda tired haha, it's hard to stay focused all day long and I spent last week in Paris and it was hell... Plus I kinda lost everything I'd been working on (which was like 3/4th of the chapter cause we had it on a Google Drive which crashed while I was working on it on my phone) so I kinda lost all my motivation and I was feeling really lonely and I really don't like Paris and I couldn't talk with Seph and Terf that much... :( But I've seen them again today and it was great!! So I came home and tryharded (?) on the chapter and there you go!  
> Won't talk much more, you'll have all the references for the choreographies in the end notes so I'll see you there~  
> *lots of late love*
> 
> -pompom

Taehyung tries to take a peek inside the room, searching for a particular black haired head but is met with a patch of purplish pink hair instead and jumps in surprise when he realizes it's actually Hoseok. "Hey Taehyungie!" The older gives him a bright smile, quickly squeezing an arm around Taehyung's shoulders. "Hyung what did you do to your hair??" He giggles, patting the top of Hoseok's head. "Looks gorgeous," he adds with a wink. Hoseok winks back, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. "Yeah it does. You know what else looks gorgeous?" Taehyung stares while Hoseok pauses dramatically for a second. "You coming here with our little Jungkookie, hi Jungkookie!" He says, looking back and forth between Taehyung and Jungkook who stayed a few steps behind.

Jungkook stays behind to let the two friends talk. He doesn't really pay attention to what they are saying, he’s too lost in his thoughts. Seems like everything changed since this morning and he just needs a few minutes (or days) to process the changes. Or not. So when Hoseok waves at him he looks up at his hyung smiles. "Hi hyung, how are you?" He looks as lost as he is, oblivious to the conversation.

Taehyung smiles fondly at how adorable Jungkook is. He probably didn't even realize they were talking about him. Or them. Or whatever. Point is he didn't notice. And now Taehyung can literally feel Hoseok's stare blowing holes through his skull. Hoseok opens his mouth to say something but Taehyung cuts him before he speaks. "Hyung don’t tease," he says with a chuckle. Hoseok just whines and tries doing some random aegyo faces. Taehyung rolls his eyes, trying to find something else to discuss. "Oh hey hyung! Late happy birthday by the way!" He lets his bag fall on the floor and opens a small pocket on the side of it, pulling out a small gift and handing it to the dancer. "Oh seriously Taehyung, you didn't have to, thank you so much!" Taehyung just shrugs, moving a bit closer to Jungkook without realizing it. "It's not much, I knew you needed it so that's not very original." Hoseok unwraps the paper and pulls out a box of brand new wireless earphones, looking a bit surprised for a second but then his face quickly brightens. "Wow thanks that's perfect, I just-" "Yeah Jiminie told me you broke yours and you were upset cause you couldn't dance with regular earphones so, there you go." Hoseok opens his mouth again but closes it because well, Jimin of course. He thanks Taehyung again, pulling him into a quick hug and crosses the studio to put the box in his own bag.

The younger looks at them and smiles, they look so naturally close, he wishes they could see each other more often. Jungkook backs up a bit when Taehyung gives Hoseok his gift, giving them some space but Taehyung moves too and Jungkook finds him cute. When Hoseok takes the earphones to put them in his bag he only smiles more, even though he’s not quite sure what to do and wonders if he’s not disturbing the moment, maybe he should go and let them?

Taehyung turns back to Jungkook and sees him quietly standing there with that beautiful smile of his and he's technically just one step away but it already seems like too much. So he just checks behind his shoulder that Hoseok is still on the other side of the room and takes that step to close the distance and leave a small kiss on Jungkook's cheek, because then dance class will begin and he won't be able to do that for two hours.

Jungkook blinks a few times when Taehyung kisses him and blushes. He looks into Taehyung eyes and giggles. “You’re needy...," he whispers before he sees Hoseok coming back to them and steps back a little. The dancer looks at them both and he has this _I wanna say something_ stare but he just pats Taehyung on the shoulders and asks: "You boys want some private lesson?" He winks and Jungkook nods, happy to have their dance leader as a personal teacher.

Taehyung looks at Hoseok, then at Jungkook and he seems to like the idea, so he looks back at Hoseok and nods as well. It's been a while since he's been able to dance, his living room is quite big but it's not big enough so he can do whatever he wants. And he's curious to see Jungkook dance as well. Hoseok points at the studio behind him, then points the corridor. "Taehyung let's go, Jungkook go get changed you have two minuted."

Jungkook nods, he quickly starts walking before he stops abruptly and sighs. He didn’t bring clothes. He forgot about it completly. He turns around slowly and smiles awkwardly. "Guys I don't have anything to change with."

Hoseok fakes an angry face but it's still Hoseok so it's not very believable, and he walks to Jungkook to smack the top of his head. "Tsk, you're supposed to be one of my top students and you have failed me, I'm so disappointed." Taehyung laughs, giving Jungkook a wink. "I think I have something." He searches through his bag again and pulls out a pair of gray sweatpants, handing it to the younger. "I think it fits? I don't know, you legs are kinda... Well I don't know you tell me," he says with a chuckle.

Jungkook chuckles and takes the gray sweatpants. "Thanks hyung and sorry again." He says with a smile before rushing out to change. The locker room is empty for now, he changes quickly and comes back running. He drops his pants and his own sweater on some corner of the room and joins the boys with his white tee-shirt and Taehyung's sweatpants. "Ready now!" he says, not bothering to check his outfit.

As soon as Jungkook leaves the room Hoseok is rushing next to Taehyung, examining every single detail of his face. "You're smiling," he says. "Yes I am...?" Taehyung answers with a chuckle. Hoseok rolls his eyes and puts both his hands on the younger's shoulders. "You're different. What's going on between you and Jungkookie? I know Jiminie is fangirling and all but for real, what's going on?" Taehyung just smiles more, flicking the older's forehead with a finger, taking his time to answer. "What do you think is going on hyung?" Hoseok clicks his tongue and lets go of Taehyung. "Tsk, what happened to respecting your hyungs...," he mutters, before giving him a sly smile. "Given your face I'd think you guys are-" "Ready now!" Jungkook's voice sing songs in the background. "-having sex." Hoseok finishes but Taehyung didn't hear it, he turns back to Jungkook and tries not to choke on his own saliva when he realizes how fit the pants look on Jungkook when it looks so oversized on him? Where's the justice? Maybe he should let Jungkook keept it, there's no point to him wearing it anymore.

Jungkook sees Taehyung's surprised face and frowns. He looks down at the pants, looking a bit puzzled. "What's wrong hyung?" He doesn't get what's going on.

Taehyung and Hoseok share a quick look and then Taehyung opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. But he ends up saying: "Nothing, you're hot that's all." Then he shrugs and tries not to stare too much cause seriously how does an art student look like that?

The younger opens his mouth and says nothing for a couple of seconds. He smirks and puts a hand on his waist. "Yeah I know Tae..." He fakes a sigh and looks at Hoseok. "Hyung I'm sorry if I'm distracting him during practice..."

"You're so-" Taehyung pretends to be offended and crosses his arms on his chest, raising his eyebrows. "What makes you think I'll be looking at you?"

Jungkook smiles. He likes how Taehyung looks when he is crossing his arms, faking being upset but only looking cute. "Great then, don't look at me you'll get _very_ distracted hyung." He laughs a bit and starts stretching his arms, rolling his shoulders. "Hobi hyung what do we do?"

Hoseok stares at them with round eyes and then tries to process Jungkook's question. "Ooookay well first of all we stop being so gay please, do some warm-up, especially you Taehyung, it's been a while, don't want you to get hurt, I'm gonna go pick some music." Taehyung pouts face but still obeys cause Hoseok is always right anyway and starts circling his wrists and ankles, seeing Jungkook doing the same from the corner of his eye.

Jungkook tries to focus, or at least he tries to act like it’s a normal dance class but today Taehyung is here. And he hardly manages not to look at him every ten seconds because... Just because he can't get bored of looking at him. He doesn't know if he has to say something or not, maybe he should join Hoseok so he won't be too awkward around Taehyung. But he doesn’t really want to.

Taehyung moves his head slowly, relaxing his neck before stretching his back and shoulders a little, keeping his eyes closed cause if he starts looking at Jungkook he may as well sit in a corner of the room and do nothing but stare at him for two hours without blinking. Which doesn't sound half bad actually. When he opens his eyes he notices the younger's eyes on him and smirks. It would be so easy to tease right now but then the image of Jungkook sitting on his lap, kissing him breathless pops back into his mind and maybe, just maybe it's a little bit too early for that. His brain is definitely not ready. Neither are his hormones when he sees the way Jungkook's back muscles roll under his white t-shirt and how his poor sweatpants are trying to contain his damn thighs.

Jungkook feels grateful that Taehyung closed his eyes for a while, so he won't notice the way his own eyes are travelling all over Taehyung's body. But of course that couldn’t last long. He blinks when he sees the smirk and looks down at the floor. Shit he needs to focus, focus Jungkook. Hoseok _finally_ comes back with a big smile. "Found the song boys! Are you warm enough? Or maybe you already were I don't know..." He smirks and side glances at Jungkook. The younger shrugs. "We had a long and tiring day... But... Well no nothing." He sighs again, giving up his joke because what's the point. "Let's dance now hyung! What's the song?"

Hoseok looks at them with knowing eyes and hands his phone to Taehyung. "I'm sure you know it already?" Taehyung takes the phone and only has to take a look at the title of the video to know that he's gonna regret this very soon. He stares at Hoseok for a second. "Yeah of course I know it. Well... I don't know all the steps by heart but... Whatever." He gives the phone to Jungkook, staring down at his hands. Damn they shouldn't have let Hoseok choose the song.

Jungkook sees Taehyung's face and doesn't know what conlusion he has to draw from that. He fears what's coming. He waits for his turn to look at the phone and starts watching the video. He smiles because he knows this song is always so fun to dance to but focuses on the steps more because they are new to him. "Hum hyung, maybe I'll need time to get the steps..." Hoseok answers: "No problem Jungkookie, Taehyungie will help you." The dance leader smiles to Taehyung, proud of his suggestion. Jungkook eyes sparkle and he laughs softly. "Okay I'm relying on you then Tae."

Taehyung rubs the back of his neck, not quite sure how to proceed here. Hoseok is supposed to be the teacher, that's not fair. He looks at Jungkook and he's just standing there in the simplest t-shirt ever but he looks so handsome, all broad shoulders and perfectly defined limbs. Well that's gonna be fun. "Yeah sure. Hyung can you just put the music so I try to remember it? The beginning is not so complicated but the chorus goes faster so..."

Jungkook waits for Taehyung to take a step, say something or just start dancing. He never had a private dance teacher, not even Hoseok, so why the hell should he now have the man he loves as a dance teacher? Hoseok sighs before suggesting: "Okay, let's just start with the first steps together, I'll do it, just try to copy me okay?" Jungkook nods and Hoseok turns to face the mirror so they both stand behind him.

Taehyung takes a few steps behind Hoseok, smiling at Jungkook. But then the music starts and of course it's fucking "Talk Dirty" and Taehyung just focuses on the mirror cause he thought he'd be ready to watch Jungkook dance but he's not even used to see him standing just a few meters away yet. So he tries to copy Hoseok's moves instead and it's not really complicated, the first steps are okay and he's seen the video many so his memory does most of the work for him.

The music starts and Jungkook tries to follow Hoseok's moves, focused on him. The first steps are easy to copy, arm movements, and then the quick hip thrust and so on. It's fun, he likes the choreo even if it's new for him. After that the choreo gets harder and Hoseok sees Jungkook making a lot of mistakes. The dancer stops and turns around. “Okay now let's do it again but slower okay?"

Hoseok pauses the music and they do it once again from the beginning, slowly this time. Taehyung doesn't have to look precisely at Hoseok's moves so his eyes find their way to Jungkook's reflection in the mirror and damn he's so beautiful. It's true that he does bite his lip when he's focused and he's frowning a little and the slower moves don't help when you have such strong legs, seriously. Taehyung jumps a little when Hoseok speaks again. "Okay just the first 20 seconds or so in music now, Jungkook you're following?"

Jungkook tries to copy Hoseok, following his moves and focusing hard. No he isn't trying really hard to impress Taehyung, that's completly false. It's not like he had anything to impress Taehyung with anyway, he just doesn't want to disappoint him. He looks at his own reflection, not paying attention to the others. He doesn't see that Taehyung is watching him from the corner of his eye, he barely hears Hoseok speaking. He looks at Hoseok and nods quickly. "I'm... Fine, slowly getting at it. Let's do it again." He sighs and glances at Taehyung, remembering that he didn't pay attention to the older and hating himself for that. "Sorry if I’m making you waste time..." He turns to Hoseok and shows that he is ready to do it one more time.

Hoseok smacks the younger's head again before moving next to the stereo to turn on the music. Taehyung chuckles, eyes locked on Jungkook through the mirror. He mouths 'you’re really not' giving him a wink. "Taehyung I see you," Hoseok says, moving back in front of them. "I didn't do anything hyung," he answers with an innocent voice. Hoseok just shakes his head and then the music starts and they try the choreography again.

Jungkook blushes a bit when he sees Taehyung's gaze on him through the mirror and looks down at his feet. The music starts again, he looks at his reflection but finds Taehyung looking at him. His heart beats faster and he breaths. He tries to dance with what he remembers from the choreography. It's fucking hot to feel and see someone else's eyes on him and knowing that each move is perfectly analyzed. He finds himself bitting his bottom lip so hard, but he stops when he hears Hoseok’s voice. "Jungkook what are you doing? Seems like you’re the one being distracted by Taehyung here." Jungkook blinks, turns to the dancer and apologizes.

Taehyung is surprised to see Jungkook stumbling on his feet a little while they're looking at each other through the mirror. He feels a little bad for Hoseok that none of them is focused right now. But only a little really. Hoseok goes to pause the music again before smirking at Taehyung. "Since he only has eyes for you, you teach him the rest Taehyungie, I'm gonna go sit there and watch until the rest of the class arrives." And he does just that, he sits with his back against the mirror and crosses his arms with that smug face plastered on. Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but ends up keeping quiet, not sure where to being with.

Jungkook stares at Hoseok. "Hyung n-" he wants to say no, he wants to tell him that he doesn't want Taehyung to teach him the choreography because it won't end well, he wants to ask him to come back but it's too late because Taehyung is there, not knowing what to say and they both stand awkwardly. Jungkook finally says: "Well...? Tae?"

Taehyung notices Jungkook staring at him and he shifts on his feet a little. This is such a bad idea. "Hm... Wanna do it slow again? Maybe go a bit further this time?" He pauses to mentally slap himself cause how does he always end up saying ambiguous things without wanting it? Now Hoseok smug face is getting worse. He clears his throat and takes a few steps in front of Jungkook. "Yeah so hum, let's do that?"

Jungkook tries to act like he didn't get those words wrong. He really didn't get those words wrong fuck that voice should never dirty talk for the sake of his mind. He nods and backs up a little, only looking at his reflection through the mirror. "Okay let's do it." He smiles at Taehyung and pretends he doesn't see Hoseok smiling like a tall Jimin, and Taehyung being Taehyung. Never dance class was so hard on his nerves.

Taehyung nods as well and just starts dancing because if he starts questioning himself they're not gonna go very far. He tries not to do the steps too quickly, the first part of the song being mostly footwork. He's looking down at some random spot in front of him, the music slowly playing in his head, and tires to build himself a little bubble and not pay too much attention to Hoseok's smirk or Jungkook's... Jungkook, just behind him. 'Left, left, left, right, bam, 5, 6, 7...'

Jungkook starts dancing to the song, trying to imagine that this is Hoseok and that he should do as he always does. So he dances, first the steps he learnt before but he quickly gets lost and has to look up at Taehyung to follow. He swallows hard, distracted by Taehyung's arms and his moves and his face. _What the fuck_. Jungkook hears Hoseok’s voice in the background. "Jungkookie, focus on Taehyung's global moves, not on his fingers." He turns red with shame and looks down at the floor.

Taehyung chuckles a little at Hoseok's words, trying not to stare at Jungkook too much but he looks so cute with his blushing cheeks and fleeting eyes what is he supposed to look at if not him? He sees him struggle a bit on the last steps and stops dancing, moving closer to the stereo. "Hey let's try in music kay? Like, first 30 secs and then we see?" He presses play and moves back to his original position, giving Jungkook a kind smile through the mirror.

Jungkook is slowly becoming crazy. Stop smiling, don't do that, don't act nice. "Okay let's do that." He nods and starts dancing again, following Taehyung's feet. He focuses on getting the moves right. His heart beats quicker and he swears to himself he won't be disturbed by that boy ever again. Well, no at least for the next few seconds.

The music starts again and damn why did Jungkook have to learn the steps so quickly? It looks so much more powerful when it's him. Taehyung feels lucky knowing the choreography already so he can just look at Jungkook through the mirror and not mind his own moves too much. It looks great, they're pretty much in sync already and Hoseok seems quite happy with the result. No wonder, Jungkook is an excellent dancer, his moves look so sharp Taehyung can't help but be a bit amazed.

Jungkook turns around when he hears some noise coming from the hallway to see Jackson enter the practice room, and after him Jimin. They’re both talking but when Jimin sees them his mouth falls open. He starts running and jumps to hug Taehyung, shouting his name like one of those creepy kpop fans. Hoseok laughs and joins Jackson. Jimin makes Taehyung fall on the floor, clinging onto him like a koala. "Taetae how are you? You were dancing with Jungkookie? Awww I missed you Taetae! How are you? You fine? You kissed Jungkookie already or not? How are you? Hihihihi." He looks at Taehyung with stars in his eyes, smiling brigthly.

They're in he middle of the chorus when Taehyung hears "Taetaeeee!" and he doesn't have enough time to turn around before two strong arms are wrapped around him and he stumbles a little before Jimin's weight makes him fall on the wooden floor. "Ouch, Jiminie!" he giggles, fidgeting a little until he can free his arms and hug his best friend back. He doesn't pick up all the questions because Jimin speaks really fast but most of them are pretty obvious. Jimin's eyes disappear into tiny crescents when he smiles happily and Taehyung hugs him tighter, putting his chin and the other's shoulder. He closes his eyes for a second because he kinda wants to cry but he always wants to cry whenever he sees Jimin again. 'Dude you were here like three weeks ago'. But it doesn't matter, it's still Jimin. "I missed you too Jiminie! But I'm fine, everything is perfect today!" Then he whispers in his best friend's ear so no one else can hear: "And I kinda kissed Jungkookie and Jungkookie kinda kissed me too so I'm more than fine hihi."

Jimin is laughing sweetly when he hears Taehyung saying that everything was perfect today because he knows he spent the day with Jungkook and his heart melts even more when he whispers to him that they kissed. He tightens his hold on Taehyung and leans back to look at him. He whispers with a kind voice: "I'm so so so happy Taetae hihi..." Jungkook doesn't know why but everything is so soft it makes him smile for some reason. He feels like he’s intruding something so he turns to Jackson and Hoseok and goes to chat with them. He changes his mind when he sees that both are staring at him with a smile, but not a kind one. At the same moment, Yugyeom enters the room and he frowns, lost. "What the fuck?" Jungkook joins him. "Jimin saw Taehyung." Yugyeom looks surprised, but answers: "Oooh right."

Taehyung grins back at Jimin, teeth showing before leaning back into the hug because he needs to stay there for a bit longer, just a few more seconds. Hugging Jimin is very different from hugging Jungkook. It doesn't make his heart beat faster and it doesn't make his cheeks heat up or his hears buzz loudly or his knees go weak. It's not powerful, it's just reassuring. He opens an eye to peak at Jungkook and sees him chatting with a tall boy with ink black hair that he doesn't remember seeing before and it takes his brain a short while to think that it may be Yugyeom. He tries to remember what Yugyeom's profile pics looks like but it would be quicker to just go ask. He untangles his arms from Jimin and stands up, holding out a hand to lift his best friend up with him.

Yugyeom sees Taehyung standing up and he winks at Jungkook. "So so, how was it?" he asks with a sly voice. Jungkook smiles, tugging at his sleeves, he answers with a small voice: "Very good, we did a photoshoot with Youngjae and all! Was funny hihi." His best friend get closer, obviously trying to say something but he just laughs. Taehyung and Jimin are walking in their direction and he stops teasing his best friend. For now. He just looks at him without speaking and it's worse for Jungkook. Because everything is in the eyes.

"Hey Taetae you're gonna tell me everything right?" Jimin asks with a sly voice as they get up. "I want to knoooow~ I'm so curious I mean Jungkookie is always so shy with me and Jacksonie I want to know how he was with you!" Taehyung smiles and gives him an innocent look. "Sure Jiminie, I'll tell you everything promise." "Aaah Taetae you're killing me, I want to knooow!" he giggles, clinging onto Taehyung's arm as they walk next to Jungkook and the other guy, who's looking at him with a sly smile. Well yeah probably Yugyeom. Taehyung smiles at them, surprised to see how tall the other boy looks. "Hi there! You must be Yugyeom...?" "Yessss it's Yugyeomie!" Jimin jumps like a kid next to him and Taehyung can't help but chuckle. This is kinda weird, Jungkook standing there with his best friend and Taehyung with Jimin. But not that weird either.

Jungkook smiles when he sees Taehyung appraoching, he looks so cute with Jimin. Yugyeom nods and says: "Nice to meet you Taehyung hyung, I don't know what you... Know or don’t know about me but I'm happy I can finally meet the guy Jungkook’s always talking about." Yugyeom winks and Jungkook hits him again. "I've told him that you're a fucking annoying stripper. And that you always loose bets. And that you have a childish voice. And that you're annoying." He grins at Yugyeom before looking back at Jimin and Taehyung.

Jimin leans closer to Yugyeom. "Oww, who are you stripping for Yugyeom-ah?" he says with a suggestive voice. "Ow hyung you don't want to know," Yugyeom answers back. "Also Jungkookie is lying, he's the one who always loses bets," he adds with a very serious nod. Taehyung give Jungkook a kind smile before turning back to Yugyeom, bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you for real then Yugyeom-ah," he says with a chuckle.

Jungkook sighs. They are right, he kinda always loses. Yugyeom bows too, after that Hoseok and Jackson join them. "Time for real dance, let's get you changed the others are coming." Yugyeom, Jimin and Jackson leave and Hoseok gets out of the room too, having some things to deal with. Jungkook and Taehyung find themselves alone again, and Jungkook stares at the floor, not knowing what to say. That's awkward.

When everyone leaves Taehyung and Jungkook end up standing there in front of each other. Taehyung is chewing on his lower lip, not quite sure what to do. "So, hum... Yugyeom seems fun." Okay no how about another try. He looks at Jungkook for a second, more like tries to look at what he can see from his face, hiding under his bangs. "Can I-... Kiss you again?" he asks, almost whispering because it feels weird to talk out loud in such a big empty room.

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung, surprised. He blushes and opens his mouth to answer. Yeah of course he can, why is he asking. Damn why can't he speak? He makes one step closer to him and hesitantly grabs the hem of Taehyung’s sweater.

Taehyung swallows hard, Jungkook seems so close, why is it so scary now? It seemed so natural earlier, when they were at the studio. He tries to make his brain shut up, he's just overthinking it's probably nothing. He blinks a few times before carefully taking Jungkook's face between his hands, leaning closer to lightly press their lips together.

Jungkook closes his eyes when he sees Taehyung approaching him carefully and he kisses him back, butterflies in his stomach. He smiles against the older’s lips, feeling so incredibly happy. He doesn't want to pull back, he knows they will have to, but he doesn't want to. He loves it. He loves him.

Jungkook's lips feel so soft again his and it's not rushed, it's not suggestive, it's just sweet and innocent and perfect and Taehyung feels all his muscles relax. What was it like before kissing Jungkook? What was it like kissing anyone else? He sighs against the younger's lips but then jumps a little when he hears a door opening from the hallway, breaking the kiss but staying way too close for it to look natural. He chuckles and bites his lip. "Sorry," he whispers with a smile, touching his forehead with Jungkook's, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Jungkook's heart beats so fast he suffocates. His hands are shaking and he grips Taehyung's sweater tighter, hoping the boy won't find out he is freaking out. He knows he is acting like a scared kid and he hates it, but he can't help it, everything is so new and even if it’s not his first kiss he never kissed someone he loves before. He never kissed someone who loved him too. He shifts when the door opens and blinks when Taehyung pulls back suddenly. "It's fine...," he giggles, Taehyung's fingertips on his skin feel so soft, so sweet he melts. "I love you Tae, don't apologize for that," he whispers. They hear steps and Jungkook turns around to Yugyeom on his phone, a tiny invisible smirk on his face, pretending he didn’t see anything.

Taehyung sees Jungkook smiling at him, such a pure and honest and loving smile he wants to hug him and keep him in his arms forever. He thinks again about all those times they were texting or when they were on the phone and he could hear the same sweet laugh, was he smiling like that? All those times he could've seen him smile and he missed it, that's so unfair. His heart squeezes at the younger's words, just a whisper but it means so much and he wants to say it back, he really wants to but words are not enough right now, it's just not powerful enough. He leaves a very quick kiss on his lips again. "I love you too Jungkook, I'm so happy right now...," he whispers back. Yugyeom pops back in the room a few seconds later but Taehyung doesn't really mind anyone seeing them actually. It's not exactly like there were any homophobic people here. But it's just so new and it seems so precious he wants them to keep it for themselves just a bit longer, without minding the rest of the world, at least for today. A few more people come into the room, Jimin and Jackson following soon after and coming back to them. Jimin is bouncing around like a kid and when they meet the two boys again he's looking at them both with a sly smile. Taehyung swiftly pokes his best friend's ribs. "Don't start imagining things." Jimin just smiles brighter and hugs Taehyung's waist with a huge smile. "Hmm, I'm not~"

Jungkook blushes when Taehyung kisses him again, he wasn't expecting him to take initiatives in front of people. Well, ‘people’ being just Yugyeom but still. When Taehyung tells him about how happy he is Jungkook clenches his fists and stays silent, holding back tears. He’s so happy too, he just wants to hug him forever, hear him say sweet words like that againd and again. He steps back when Jimin comes by and doesn't say a thing, letting the best friends chat. He smiles at Jimin when Jimin looks at him but then the older’s eyes get bigger. " _Oh my God_." he says, pointing at Jungkook. The younger looks at him with questionning eyes and frowns. " _That's Taehyung's pants what the fuck!_ " Jungkook blushes again, and Jimin adds: "That was quite quick."

Taehyung knows they're in trouble when he hears Jimin say 'Oh my God'. But then he points at Jungkook's pants- Well Taehyung's pants. Of course he was gonna notice that tiny detail among everything else. Taehyung looks at Jimin, then at Jungkook and he sees him blushing a bit. Okay now would be a good time to find a distraction. Jimin gives him a frown before whispering near Taehyung's ear: "Taetae what the fuck it’s too early for that." Taehyung tries not to choke too much but luckily Hoseok choses that moment to come in front of everyone and the room turns silent. "Let's start with the warm up for the ones who need it." He gives Taehyung a wink and Jimin squeezes his best friend's fist in his hands. "Taetae what the fuck." Taehyung looks back at him with a chuckle. "Jiminie you know me what do you think happened today?"

Jungkook is happy dance class is about to start, he would love to stay and dance next to Taehyung but Jimin is there and it makes the whole thing ten times scarier. Because fuck, dancing next to him is _definitely_ not a good idea. Yugyeom seems to be laughing quietly next to him, not that he can hear it or see it, he just feels it because it's Yugyeom. "Fuck you." Jungkook whispers between his teeths. Yugyeom ruffles Jungkook's hair. "It's fine Kookie." He smirks when he uses the nickname and Jungkook gives him a light punch on the shoulder. "Fuck you." Jimin looks at Jungkook to see him hitting his best friend, cheeks burning and messy hair, and he tries to understand what may have happened. He opens his mouth, then shuts it. He looks back at his best friend again and frowns. "You were cute, he was cute, you were cuties. Right? I know you were, you're my Taetae. But... When I talked about sex he didn't react... That much, he didn't yell or blush. Well he blushed, but not as much as I thought he would. So... I don't know Taeate I'm confused it doesn't make any sense and it's Jungkook. Jeon fucking Jungkook with his arms and you... I... Hum."

Everyone starts warming up following Hoseok, flexing their muscles slowly. Taehyung takes a peek at Jungkook a few meters away and sees him fighting a little with Yugyeom, his cheeks still pink, and he smiles, turning back to Jimin. He listens to him speaking as he lifts his arms up, warming up his shoulders a bit cause he had enough time to cool down since Jungkook and him stopped dancing. Which is an absolutely normal thing to say, 'since Jungkook and him stopped dancing'. Taehyung smiles softly and looks at his best friend. "We didn't have sex sweetie don't worry," he simply says. "We just..." Fuck no not here don't tell Jimin about the photoshoot now. "No nevermind I'll tell you later."

Jimin was stretching his legs and arms when Taehyung spoke. He stops abruptly and looks at, eyes wide. "Kim," he whispers, eyes dark. "You forced the poor kid?" He stays quiet a moment, cracking his fingers. "Okay Taetae I get i,t it's Jungkook and his thighs are a fucking tease... But still. Y-" "Let's begin now!" Hoseok shouts.

Taehyung's mouth falls open at his best friend's words. What. The. Hell?? Hoseok claps his hands once before moving to the stereo to put on some music. Taehyung takes advantage of the moment to turn to Jimin with round eyes and whispers: "Are you serious? You think I'd do that?? How do you even want me to force him to do anything I'm pretty sure he weighs twice more than I do! We didn't do anything Jiminie, seriously, I told you we didn't have sex, we were just cuties got it?"

Jimin sighs in relief. He pats Taehyung's shoulder and whispers: "Calm down cutie, you sound suspicious now." They start dancing soon after, working on a new choreography so Taehyung isn’t lost. The dance is not that difficult, everyone seems get the hang of it and Jungkook doesn't bother looking at Taehyung. He won't be able to focus if he does anyway, so he tries not to get too angry at Yugyeom's constant teasing. But seems like fate is against him today since Hoseok says: "Now, you'll work in pairs!" Yugyeom grins and chooses to team up with someone else, a tall girl with bright orange hair. Jimin runs to hug Jackson, smirking at Taehyung, and Jungkook sighs. Fuck.

Taehyung doesn't really focus on anything else but the steps for a while. It feels great to just dance and think about nothing. Spending the day with Jungkook was awesome but the feelings were kinda overwhelming as well, he didn't expect it to be so... Wow. They went from never seeing each other to _this_ , that's a lot to take. A good lot, a perfect lot, but still a lot. So he just tries to follow Hoseok's moves and his muscles start to feel pleasantly sore. But then Hoseok announces that "work in pairs" thing that never happens and when it does it has to be when he's here of course and everyone leaves to find another partner of course and both him and Jungkook are left standing in front of each other, Hoseok, Jimin and Yugyeom giggling from around the room. Of course. Taehyung wipes a few beads of sweat off his forehead and takes a couple of steps to the younger, not quite meeting his eyes. "So, hum..." Yeah. Brilliant.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung and sees that he’s not looking at him. Right, sure, last time they tried to dance, so half an hour ago, they couldn't. And now, with what Jimin said, it's ten times more awkward. Jungkook sighs, they are all teasing them and he hates it, he will find a way to make Yugyeom pay. But later, for now if they want him and Taehyung to be ridiculously cute, so he will be, he doesn't care. Jungkook steps closer to Taehyung, he stands on tip-toes and whispers next to Taehyung's: "If it's couple dancing, you're the girl I don't care."

Taehyung is surprised when Jungkook leans closer and he blinks a few times when the younger brings his lips so close to his ear. He didn't expect that. But then Jungkook whispers something and Taehyung can't help but smirk. He leans back and crosses his arms on his chest, smile growing wider. "Oh really? Why would it have to be me?"

Jungkook smiles and joins his hands behind his back, stretching his arms teasingly, chest broadening a little. "Why not Tae?" he asks with a sly smile, his tee shirt rising to show a few centimeters of naked skin. He sighs exaggeratedly when he finishes his quick stretching and waits for Taehyung's answer.

Taehyung tries really hard to keep his eyes locked with Jungkook's but let's face it, that's really not the point here. So he lets his gaze trail down Jungkook's chest, raising an eyebrow cause damn. That's hot. He bites his lips, trying to contain his smile. How the hell is this kid so built up? Why is he wearing that stupid loose t-shirt and not a tight tank top like Jackson? Urgh. Taehyung looks up again, dark eyes searching for Jungkook's and he takes a step to close the distance. "Okay but I'm taller," he murmurs with a playful grin.

Jungkook nods and looks down at Taehyung's pants. "How about here?" he doesn't have to point to let him know what he is talking about. Jungkook shrugs and whispers: "Being tall won't help you you know." The younger crosses his arms. "Plus, no offense but I don't think you'll be able to carry me if you have to."

Taehyung pouts, looking back at Jungkook's arms and his shoulders and his fucking body. Even with the loose clothes he can guess the muscles underneath. 'Yeah well, you're an art student, not my fault if I don't have time to work out. Or if I absolutely hate that', he thinks, cheeks blushing a little. He looks to the side and mumbles: "Fine..."

Jungkook can't help but find Taehyung adorable and feels the urge to kiss him. But he doesn't think Taehyung would like it if he did that in front of everyone so instead he whispers: "You're cute hihi." Hoseok’s voice interrupts him: "Okay now that the groups are formed, you will listen to the music and you'll have to create a choreography and show it to everyone one at the end of the class."

Everyone stops talking and turns to face Hoseok who presses play, and the first notes of Monsta X's "Beautiful" can be heard through the studio. "Seems fit," Taehyung whispers to himself, casting a short glance at Jungkook. He can see Jimin and Jackson fangirling from the corner of his eye as well. Some girls whisper some things as well and Taehyung notices Hoseok giving them a wink before stopping the music. "Okay, the rules are: don't try to fool me and just do the original choreography, I'm not stupid. Have fun guys you have an hour, I'll just leave the music in loop in the background!" Then the whole room starts chatting as everyone starts giving ideas.

Jungkook nods when he recognizes the music, trying to forget about the real choregraphy and imagine a new one. It's harder to know the original one and to have to recreate something else. When Hoseok starts playing the song again for them to practice, Jungkook turns to Taehyung and he smirks. "Hey, you're lucky today, it’s not couple dancing."

Taehyung stares at Jungkook for a second. That brat. He opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind and closes it. But then he leans closer to Jungkook's ear, just like the younger did earlier, and whispers: "You wish you could've couple danced with me baby." Then he moves back with a smile and turns to the mirror to try some steps on the music.

Jungkook's heart skips a beat when he hears the word _baby_. His smile grows wider and he moves around to stand in front of Taehyung. He puts his hands on his waist and slightly rolls his hips. "Hey, we still can you know... The song is about how beautiful the girl is." He winks. "How beautiful _you_ are."

Taehyung smirks when he feels Jungkook's warm hands on his hips. They're technically on the side of the room and everyone is busy trying to find new steps. But he knows Jimin is watching. Well he doesn't mind Jimin seeing actually. Yugyeom he's not sure. But he doesn't know if Jungkook cares or not. Then again he has his hands on his hips so he probably doesn't. So he brings his body closer and locks his hands behind Jungkook's neck. "What makes you think it's about a girl?" he says with a deep voice.

Jungkook wants to kiss him so bad he hopes no one can read his mind and see through his eyes that he only thinks about Taehyung’s lips. He slides his left hand up, brushing Taehyung's chest, before caressing his arm and gripping his forearm. His other hand slides behind Taehyung's back slowly and he rolls his arm around his waist. He suddenly bends forward and makes Taehyung lose his balance and lean sideways. His bends down, closer, so close he could kiss him. Fuck he could, he wants to. He licks his lips and wants to say something. Instead he just sings along, following the song played in the background: "Niga nal manjimyeon onmomi baneunghae..."

Taehyung gasps when Jungkook makes him fall backwards, instinctively tightening his grip on his neck. He can see the younger's eyes getting darker, so close he can feel breath on his lips when he sings with the music. Well that's called timing. Taehyung shivers a little at Jungkook's honey voice. So beautiful indeed. He sings back a few seconds later: "Every day, every night, I can feel you, oooh..." They probably shouldn't be doing this, whatever "this" is, right now, with everyone around. But well, who cares?

Jungkook shivers when Taehyung answers with the lyrics, his breath crashing on his skin and seeing those lips move just an inch away from his own, he just can't. His left hand leaves Taehyung’s forearm and caresses his arms slowly before settling on his neck, fingers through his hair. He whispers: "Tae you're so unfair, I want to kiss you so bad now-" The second he says that, he falls on the floor, crashing Taehyung with all his weight. Indeed, Jimin saw in Jungkook and Taehyung that _thing_. And as soon as the ‘pair dance’ thing began, he was only looking at them, trying to understand how far they could go. And fuck, they were hot, teasing each other, he could feel the tension. "If we don’t stop them, they are going to fuck right here," Jackson whispers. Jimin chuckles "No babe, _we_ would do that, not them... Taetae is not the type." His boyfriend shakes his head. "Jiminie, look at Jungkook, he wants to eat Taehyungie." Jimin says: "Well, yeah maybe but he isn't, and look, Taetae is calm, they are in contro-" At that moment Jungkook bent down. "No they aren't, told you they will fuck here," Jackson adds. Jimin whispers: "No no, look it's cute they are singing, fuck Jacksonie, when you look at me like that _we_ end up fucking hard but it's Jungkookie and Taetae don't say that!" Jackson sighs. "Don't act like you're shocked, you'd love to hear that they did it." Jimin giggles. "Yeah right... Let's bother them now babe." They manage to move behind them and Jimin just pushes Jungkook, pressing his little hands on his back so Taehyung and him fall on the floor. "Sorry Taetae." He grins before running away with his boyfriend, the crowd not paying attention.

Okay this is just too much. They can't just do that in front of everyone. Cause at this point Taehyung just wants to grab Jungkook's wrist and pull him outside so they can make out for hours like teenagers. Honestly he doesn't see anything but Jungkook's sweet lips whispering close to his until he hears 'sorry Taetae' and he finds himself with his back to the floor, unable to breath under Jungkook's weight. "Ow!" Fuck this kid is no joke, he thinks as he takes a second to try to understand what just happened. He's so gonna kill Jimin. "Jungkookie get off me you're heavyyy~"

Jungkook rolls on the floor and sighs "I'm sorry..." He chuckles and hides his face behind his hand, trying to cover his embarrassment. Fuck, he will have to thank Jimin later, he was so close to regret _so many things_. And there he is, on the wood floor laughing like an idiot, having almost kissed Taehyung. And killed Taehyung. "I'm sorry Tae," he says again.

Taehyung pushes himself up to sit next to Jungkook and giggles, ruffling the younger's hair. "It's okay, just don't lay down on me like that," he says with a laugh before getting silent within half a second. "Hum, yeah or- Hum just forget about that." He quickly stands up and offers a hand to Jungkook to lift him up as well. "Let's just dance right now kay?"

Jungkook chuckles and stares at Taehyung with a bright smile. "Let's dance seriously, okay." He smiles and takes Taehyung's hand to stand up. He looks around quickly and Jimin is nowhere to be found. Whereas Yugyeom is clearly being seduced by that girl and acting like he doesn't notice it. What a kid. Jungkook looks back at Taehyung and the song is replayed again "So? Suggestions? I've never imagined a choreography on my own..."

Taehyung listens to the song in the background for a few seconds, trying to sort out all the different choreographies he's seen and tried before, then tests a few steps on the music. It's really easy to dance to that song actually, easier than he thought, the most difficult thing is just to try to forget the original dance. Jungkook quickly takes over from him when he runs out of ideas and they somehow manage to build something like that, in complete freestyle. When the music plays again they try to do the same but of course they forgot half the steps so they just build new ones and so one until they have almost an entire choreography. It's actually kinda scary how complementary it feels to dance together like that, they don't even have to talk so much, they just move around each other, in front of each other, next to each other and it works perfectly. More than half an hour has passed and they're stuck on the third verse. Taehyung sits cross legged on the floor to take his breath and closes his eyes, leaning backwards a bit, his hands supporting his weight. "Aaah I don't know, this part is so slow it's not helping..."

Jungkook loves how dancing with Taehyung feels so right, so natural. His body moves on his own, just the way he wants to, and Taehyung responds with a smooth move of his own. Plus he only needs to look in front of him to see Taehyung all focused and serious and fuck he looks so gorgeous like that. Does he look like that when he works at the hospital, does Taehyung know how hot he is when he just moves, when he seems to do something without looking at him, as if he was alone? When Taehyung stops and sits on the floor, complaining, Jungkook puts his hands on his pockets. He frowns and sings the next lyrics to himself, trying to remember the song. He closes his eyes and sings it again, slower. This time, he imagines how they could move and it takes him a moment before he gives a hand to Taehyung to help him get up "Get up I have an idea." When Taehyung stands up again, Jungkook stares at him and says: "Okay, maybe it's a bad idea but look..." He starts singing again, so Taehyung knows what part of the song the steps correspond to. And while he sings, he moves and dances. “Nado ara jeoldae gajil su eobttan geol...” Jungkook hides his eyes behind his right hand and steps backwards. “Barabogiman hal ttae deo areumdapdan geol.” He slowly lets his hand slide down his face and the top of his chest before bringing his arm to the front, trying to reach for Taehyung. “Neol jigyeojulge deo yeppeuge pieojwo.” He gets closer to Taehyung and backhugs him, his arms touching Taehyung's, taking his fists in his hands. "My one and only baby..." He slowly snakes their joined hands around Taehyung's torso. “Dachyeodo joa nan gwaenchana.” He leans his head backward, moving his neck around as if he’s looking all around him. "Cause you’re my..." He brings his right hand in front of Taehyung eyes. Jungkook whispers finally next to Taehyung's ear "... One and only beautiful." He puts his other hand on Taehyung's neck, as if he wanted to choke him. After all that he steps back and says with a cute voice: "Maybe a little too dramatic hihi, what do you think? Of course you must add your part now hehe."

Taehyung stays still when Jungkook starts dancing, he's not sure whether he wants to focus on his moves or on his singing. Cause if he does both it's gonna short circuit his brain. So he just stands there and looks at Jungkook through the mirror and he's so gorgeous. He feels a little dizzy when Jungkook brings his hand over his eyes, so close he can feel his breath tickling his ear when he whispers the lyrics and he doesn't see anything. Fuck that's hot. But then there are fingers around his neck and Taehyung has no idea how he's still standing up, his whole body shivers and he takes a deep breath, leaning a bit against Jungkook's chest to stabilize himself. The younger steps back a few seconds later and looks at him and speaks with that cute boyish voice of his and what the hell, seriously. "Add my part. Yeah, sure. Okay let's do that. Do your thing again I'm gonna try to find something." He starts humming the song to himself, trying to match Jungkook's steps. "Nado ara jeoldae gajil su eobttan geol..." He has a hand on the waistband of his sweatpant and rolls his head to the left, then slowly extends his right arm to the side as if pushing something, then roll his hips twice. "Barabogiman hal ttae deo areumdapdan geal." He leans forward a bit, shifting his weight on his left leg, moving his foot a bit and his shoulder following. He does a couples a foot steps, turning around so he can end up in front of Jungkook just when Jungkook gets closer to press his chest against Taehyung's back. "Neol jigyeojulge deo yeppeuge peiojwo." He lets Jungkook's hand slide down his left arm, lifting the right one as if reaching forward. "My one and only baby, dachyeodo joa nan gwaenchana." He simply closes his eyes, his hand falling down again. "Cause you're my one and only beautiful." He waits for Jungkook to cover his eyes, his fingers circling his neck and Taehyung throws his head backwards as he does, lips parting a little. Then they should technically move on to the last chorus and go back to the steps they already decided on but he just stays there, his head basically lying on Jungkook's shoulder.

Jungkook looks carefully at Taehyung’s moves, trying to focus on his own but damn, Taehyung is hot, he understands now what Hoseok and Jackson were telling him about Taehyung's dancing. At first, when he does those steps and all the footwork, Jungkook stops breathing and just admires how beautiful Taehyung is. But after that, everything goes too fast, he can’t enjoy everything to the fullest and the next thing he knows, Taehyung is pressed against his chest, his head resting on his shoulder, lips parted and Jungkook choking him. Jungkook shivers and steps back quickly. "It... Was good. Yeah you did good," he says with a muffled voice. He nods, more to himself, to keep his head sane and soon after Hoseok tells them that time’s up and that everyone will show their work now. Jungkook sighs in relief. Or not, because now they have to do it in front of everyone, Jimin included.

Taehyung steps forward as well and turns around to face Jungkook. He puts his hands on his waist, observing the younger and trying to read his face. "Hmm, thanks I guess?" he says with a smile. But then Hoseok calls everyone and they gather around him. "Okay so you guys are gonna just sit alongside the mirror or something and we're gonna see what you did, anyone want to go first?" Of course no one wants to. So Hoseok dramatically closes his eyes and (not) randomly points at Yugyeom. "Okay, Yugyeom-ah, Sojung-ah let's go!" Yugyeom frowns and the girl next to him jumps from one foot to another, a bit uncomfortable. The rest of the class sits in front of the mirror, Taehyung managing to sit between Jungkook and Jimin when Hoseok presses play and the music begins and they start dancing.

Jungkook sits on the floor when Hoseok tells them to and Jimin follows him quickly, pushing Yugyeom and sitting by his side. But when Taehyung joins Jimin makes room between him and the younger and smiles brightly. Jungkook can't help but smile, it's funny to see Jimin and Taehyung together, but it's funnier when Jimin is there to smile at Taehyung with that smirk of his. They watch Yugyeom and Sojung and their dance is good, they don't do some cliché couple stuff but moves that complete each other. They are in synch, it's beautiful to watch. After them, a couple more duos and then it's Jackson and Jimin, seems like Hoseok wants to keep Jungkook and Taehyung for the end.

Taehyung watches quietly as everyone presents their choreography. There's some high talent in this group it's really interesting to watch. He tries not to pay too much attention to Jimin's huge smile next to him cause seriously could he be any more obvious? He nudges his best friend's side when it's his time to dance and leans against the mirror. The music starts again and the first few seconds are enough for everyone to be captivated. But well it's not a surprise, they're both very talented dancers. Taehyung actually shivers a little during the chorus cause they're literally mirroring each other so well it's impressive. And the way they look at each other is kinda hot too, to be honest. Every single step of the choreography is perfect, that moment when Jackson half-lifts Jimin in the air to lay him on the floor before he starts dancing on his own, that twisty jump they both do at the end, everything is huge. Taehung really doesn't want to dance just after them it's embarrassing. But of course... "Jungkookie, Taehyungie, you're up!" Hoseok smiles and Jimin comes back to seat down, a bit sweaty and patting Taehyung's shoulder. Well, okay, don't really have a choice now.

Jungkook and Taehyung get up together and they stand in the middle of the room, waiting for Hoseok to play the music. Jungkook forgets about the people around him, he usually does, that's how he manages to dance. It's not like Jimin or Jackson who look at their surroundings and know how to seduce people. They are aware people look at them and they don't mind. For now, Jungkook is quite happy to forget about Jimin and Yugyeom because he is about to dance with Taehyung... And so they dance, moving like they planned to, Jungkook is focusing on Taheyung this time, looks at him directly when he can, or through the mirror when he can’t. And he smiles, half cute, halk smirking, he doesn't know how to smile at Taehyung but he is having a good time, great time with him so he doesn't mind. That is, until they start dancing that part before the last chorus.

Taehyung has some troubles focusing at the beginning. It's been a while since he danced in front of people and he already feels lucky not to look too ridiculous. His eyes get lost a bit around the studio and he also feels lucky that Jimin isn't looking at them with _that_ look. But at some point he manages to focus a bit more on the music, tries to look at Jungkook more attentively - and then he can't keep his eyes off him actually. Everything goes pretty well and then they get to that part they just choreographed. Taehyung takes the few steps backwards so his back meets Jungkook's chest and it feels a little weird to do that in front of people. It didn't feel so... Intimate, when no one was paying attention. But then Jungkook has a hand over his eyes again and it makes it easier to forget a bit about everyone.

Jungkook puts his hand in front of Taehyung's eyes and he then he chokes him and fuck that is a million times more sensual when he has to do it in front of people. Why? He saw worse than that for his art studies, why does he suddenly feel embarrassed? Yugyeom is in front of him and he isn't smiling or something cliché, just looking at them, arms crossed. Jimin is lying on Jackson's shoulder, mouth opened, surprised and amazed. Jackson is looking at them with soft eyes. Hoseok is having a mental breakdown struggling between the gayness and the dance. Taehyung's head falls on his shoulder and he ends up closing his eyes, fearing... Fearing things. Oh my god it was his idea why. They continue with the same chorus as before just after that, ending the song and Jungkook finally breathes.

Taehyung feels a little relieved when _the moment_ has passed. Not that he doesn't love it, he does but just... Not with everyone around. The last chorus ends in the blink of an eye and then they're done. Taehyung feels a little breathless, it was kinda intense. He casts a glance at Jungkook and gives him a small smile. He starts moving back to his seat when Hoseok meets them again, putting a hand on Taehyung's shoulder. "Okay well that was... Kinda awesome." He says louder: "Great, great job everyone, I should torture you like that everytime, you're all very creative!" He flashes them a big smile. "See you all on Friday, good evening everyone!" he claps his hands and everyone cheers before slowly heading back to the changing room. Taehyung searches for Jimin among the other dancers and finds him clinging onto Jungkook's arms, whining at Jackson a few meters away. "Baaabe tell him he must come home with us and Taetae~" Taehyung gets closer with a fond smile. "Wasn't that the plan already?" he asks with a shrug, staring at the younger.

Jimin jumps at Jungkook as soon as he comes back. He clings onto his arm and looks at him with shining hopeful eyes. Jackson smiles. "Jungkook we would love if you came an-" Jimin stops him straight away: "Don't you 'hyung I don't want to disturb you' me cause you will bother me if you don't come." Jungkook looks at both of them, surprised and blushing. Well, that was something. He was freaking out now, he doesn't now how he should act with Jimin and Taehyung at their place it's... Awkward. He feels like he doesn't fit. He backs up and whispers: "I'm... That's..." He doesn't look at Taehyung, he knows the boy wants him to be there, everyone wants him to apparently but... He still hesitates.

Taehyung doesn't say a word, he just looks at Jungkook, Jungkook who suddenly looks so small, like he wants to shy away from them. He doesn't want to push him to do anything, he doesn't want him to be uncomfortable, but he's only here for two days and he also kinda wants to be a little selfish for once. He gets a bit closer, just enough to brush his pinkie against the back of Jungkook's hand for a second before drawing back. "Hey just for dinner?" he starts with a smile. "I mean unless you have plans of course! But I'd-" "Taetae's gonna be sad if you're not here Kookiiiie~" Jimin adds, pointing at his best friend. Taehyung nods and puts on the best pout he can manage. "Pleaaase?"

Jungkook shivers when he feels Taehyung trying to make contact and he can't help but be deeply happy. Taehyung wants him to come, how can he say no? Jungkook looks at Taehyung and blushes more, he looks down at the floor and whispers: "O-Okay f-f-fine..." He feels like he is burning out of embarrassment. Jackson sighs in relieve and says: "Great!" And Jimin is now hugging him so tight he can't breathe anymore.

Taehyung grins, looking at Jungkook trying to get rid of a clingy Jimin. It's probably like that at every dance practice, Taehyung thinks, his smile fading off just a little bit because he's kinda sad he can't enjoy that twice a week as well. But he quickly forgets about that seeing Jungkook smiling like an adorable bunny, melting his heart in the process. Hoseok quickly comes to meet them and they exchange a few words about each of their dances, Jimin tries making fun of him because he can't wait to see him scared during the escape room the next day but Jungkook ends up making fun of him for the same reason and Taehyung just enjoys the whole scene with a smirk. Then they quickly say goodbye to Yugyeom passing by in the hallway before they all get their stuff from the changing room to move to Jackson's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Talk Dirty - One Million Cover](https://youtu.be/NGNey_gA4SA) that Taekook dances with Hoseok.  
> [Monsta X - Beautiful](https://youtu.be/f5Zedh_5DDM), if you don't know shame on youuuuu. The part that Taekook dances is the part around 2'30.  
> [GOT7 - Never Ever](https://youtu.be/qwxrFmmMDd0), Taehyung's part in the bit of choreography they work on is Yugyeom's part in here.  
>  And Jungkook's part is inspired by BS&T of course eheh.  
> Anyway, see you soon guys, I'll try to update the last chapter by the end of the week so we can move back to normal publications!  
> *lots of kisses*
> 
> -pompom


	5. Wed, Feb 24th pt.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so last chapter for this loooong wednesday and then we're moving back to the actual fic cause it's been soooo long.  
> We started rping again with Terf and I missed it so much I'm so happy~ :')  
> Anyway I don't have much to say and I'm really sleepy right now so I'll leave you with this, it may be a biiiit long but I hope you'll still like it... I love you guys, see you soon! *heartseu*
> 
> -pompom

Jungkook follows them quietly, a few steps behind Taehyung, staring at his back, careful not to do anything awkward because Jimin is there now and he can't embarrass himself or Taehyung. But he knows he will because as soon as Taehyung looks at him or touches him or just speaks Jungkook can't stop smiling and blushing. He can't hug him right now, but he would love to. So he sits at the back of the car, and Jimin says: "So Jungkookie! Whyyyy did you choke my bestie? I don't wanna lose him yknow! Nhehehe," He giggles and Jackson laughs softly.

Jungkook and Taehyung settle at the back of the car and Taehyung kinda wants to reach for him, just take his hand or anything. But Jungkook seems kinda reserved right now so he just slips his hands under his thighs instead. He jumps a little in his seat when Jimin turns around and holds back a laugh. Okay well he has a point. He bites his lip and turns back to the window, not answering.

Jungkook can't believe his own ears and eyes. He was looking throught the window when Jimin spoke and his eyes widen. He looks at Taehyung next to him, shifting a little bit and sees that the guy is completly not helping him. He can't believe it. He sighs and smiles at Jimin. "It’s fine your best friend is strong... In many ways." He smirks and congratulates himself for being that smart.

Jimin smirks back and side glances at Taehyung who's still looking through the window, pretending that nothing is happening. "Well I know that my best friend is strong Kookie, the question is how do _you_ know that?" he asks, raising his eyebrows a bit. Taehyung giggles in his seat, a hand over his mouth. The evening is gonna be long.

Jungkook sighs and rolls his eyes. Unbelievable. He now has to deal with a sly Jimin and a non-helping Taehyung who seems quite amused by what's happening actually. He leans forward and whispers in Jimin's ear: "Use your imagination." He winks and goes back to watching throught the window. Jimin looks at him, then he turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. He muffles: "Babe I have too much imagination." Jackson frowns, focused on the road. "Why do you say that Jiminie?"

Jimin shrugs and gives his boyfriend a knowing look. Taehyung just shakes his head a little and touches his forehead with the window, blindly searching for Jungkook's knee with one hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze and draws his hand back. It's a bit scary how he got so touchy so quickly. He didn't think he would be that needy. He just hopes it's not making Jungkook freak out. It's making himself freak out a bit so. But it's Jungkook, he can barely believe he's here within hands reach and he just has so much feelings inside it's difficult not to externalize anything.

Jungkook shifts when Taehyung touches him and blushes a bit. It still surprises him when he suddenly makes contact but he doesn't fear it anymore. He smiles and softly grabs Taehyung's hand, quietly caressing his fingers. His hand is shaking a little bit, but Taehyung's is so warm and soft. He turns to face the window, careful not to be seen by Taehyung. It's so embarrassing.

Taehyung's eyes widen a little when he feels Jungkook's hand over his own. He looks down, watching Jungkook's thumb brushing the back of his hand, a bit unsure but so soft and gentle. He shifts his hand under Jungkook's palm, turning it around to lace their fingers together, slightly squeezing. He looks up at the younger but he's hiding behind his hair, facing the window, so Taehyung looks back down to their hands, taking in the way his fingers look tan and a bit bony next to Jungkook's paler, flawless skin.

Jungkook's heart beats faster. He slowly looks back and watches both their hands as they seem to fit perfectly into each other. He smiles and squeezes harder, just a little bit because he can and because he wants to. He finally looks up at Taehyung and keeps smiling, he wants to whisper things but to Taehyung only so he stays silent and tries to tell him how much he loves him just by looking at him.

Taehyung feels his chest constrict a little under Jungkook's gaze. How does he do that? How does he make Taehyung love him even more just looking at him like that? His eyes are so expressive, they just say so much, and it's actually something Taehyung noticed immediately. Those beautiful, shining black eyes that look improbably round and so, so sweet and so honest. Just like his smile. Taehyung looks at him too and he doesn't see anything else, he wants to hold him closer, take in every little detail he didn't have the chance to notice yet. He searches for his phone in his pocket with his other hand, not leaving Jungkook's eyes except to type something for a couple of second before he hits 'send', because it's kinda their thing after all.

i love you too

21:46

|   
---|---  
  
Jungkook watches Taehyung picking up his phone and typing something and he frowns, surprised. He is tempted to pick his own phone and see what Taehyung is writing but who told him Taehyung is actually writing something to him? He feels his own phone buzzing in his pocket and well, yeah seems like it's definitly for him. So he picks his phone and reads the message and he feels his whole face heat up, he scrunches his nose and giggles. Maybe too loudly because Jimin suddenly turns around and squeals looking down at their hands: "Ooooh my God baby they-... They... Oh my God."

Taehyung's soft smile turns into a toothy grin when he sees Jungkook's cute nose frowning a little and his cheeks turning pink. God he's so adorable it's almost painful. Taehyung wants to type something else but then Jimin starts yelling and Taehyung is panicking a little. Is Jungkook okay with it? Should he take his hand back? He doesn't want to, not at all, and obviously he doesn't care if Jimin sees anything, so he just loosens his grip, letting the younger decide. Then Jackson quickly pinches Jimin's leg to bring him back to his seat. "Don't jump like that babe you scared me, you'll fangirl at home kay? Just two more minutes to wait." Jimin just giggles and sinks into his seat a bit.

Jungkook giggles when he hears Jimin's reaction. He looks at Taehyung and is surprised to see him a bit worried. Why does he seem so scared? And why is Taehyung's hand slipping away from his? Jungkook doesn't care if they hold hands in front of Jackson of Jimin, it only feels natural to him. So he tightens his hold on Taehyung's hand and smiles.

Taehyung marvels at Jungkook's smile for a few seconds. It makes him feel... Different. It makes his blood boil in his veins and his heart pound in his ribcage. It makes him unable to think straight for more than one second. Is that what it's like to be completely head over heels for someone? They smile and it's all that matters? Taehyung takes back his grip on Jungkook's hand and as discretely as he can he lifts their hands up a bit. He leans forward, brushing his lips over the younger's knuckles in a sort of a kiss. He smiles, settling back into his seat as Jackson turns into their building's parking lot.

Jungkook can't stop looking at Taehyung, can't help wondering how he could have found someone like him. His heart feels so warm and just wants to feel Taehyung's scent again, he already misses his close presence. He shivers when Taehyung kisses his hand slightly and smiles more if that is even possible. He leans in Taehyung's direction, still holding his hand and leaves a quick kiss on his cheek before settling back into his seat, grinning. His heart beats so fast he fears Jimin might hear it but luckily he hasn't seen anything.

Taehyung can feel the cliché butterflies in his stomach when Jungkook's lips land on his cheek. He can feel himself blushing and holds back a giggle and fuck when did he turn into a drama schoolgirl? He notices Jackson winking at them through the rearview mirror and smiles. He feels so happy right now. Jungkook's smile is so sweet. _Jungkook_ is so sweet. He sighs a little and a few seconds later Jackson parks the car. Taehyung gives Jungkook's hand one last squeeze before letting go and everyone gets out of the car.

They quietly walk the steps to Jackson and Jimin’s apartment and everyone gets in before Jackson says: "Okay shower time now, Jungkook you’re first since you're our guest." The younger looks at him and nods, whispering: "Thank you." And he follows Jackson. Jimin and Taehyung are finally alone and Jimin asks: "Does he have something to wear? T-shirt? Hehe he is gonna pick all your stuff and wear it today, won’t he?"

Taehyung watches as Jungkook and Jackson walk away before turning around to face his best friend with a sly smile. "But if he takes all my clothes I'm gonna run out of things to wear," Taehyung answers with a shrug before getting serious again. "Plus I'm not even sure he would fit in one of my t-shirts, have you seen his chest??" he asks, eyes widening a bit.

Jimin giggles and whispers "Dude, you want him to come back shirtless don't you? Cause he did sweat a lot on that white tee-shirt, can’t wear it again..." Jimin is about to add something when Jackson comes back and rolls his arms around Jimin's waist, putting his chin on his shoulder and leaning against Jimin's back. "I gave him one of the biggest t-shirts I have... Don't worry about being naked Taehyungie." Jimin shifts a bit and smiles at his boyfriend. "You’re not funny babe, I wanted to see Taetae when he sees Kookie shirtless... Cause he may not have see-... _Wait_. You did right? When you changed together for the photoshoot thing!" Jackson frowns. "You got changed, like, alone? Really??" Jimin nods, staring back at Taehyung with a dirty look.

Taehyung leaves his bag on the couch and looks at the two of them snuggling like koalas and smiles. How are they always so cute? He loves them both so much he's just genuinely happy to be there with them and Jungkook. He laughs at their questions before remembering what actually happened at the studio and he blushes a bit. "Hum, yeah no I didn't see, he kept the same t-shirt all along so... Y'know," he adds with a small laugh.

They both follow Taehyung, still holding each other and Jackson chuckles. "Unlucky you... You don’t know what you missed." Jimin giggles and asks with a cute voice: "Hey since we are talking about this... Tell us more Taetae! Cause you got changed too! I bet he was staring hehehe..." Jackson pinches Jimin's waist kindly and Jimin laughs. Jackson adds: "Maybe he was too busy staring to notice... Hehe."

Taehyung pretends to roll his eyes. He leans against the back of the couch and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're both way too curious for your own good...," he starts. But then he sees Jimin's smile fade off a little and regrets it immediately. What was he thinking, hiding things from his best friend? That's physically impossible. "Well... I'm not gonna lie I was kinda staring cause damn have you seen his thighs?? That's quite something... But I don't know, maybe it was just me being a perv because I don't think Jungkook... Hum... Looked? Or anything? I don't know, I get him though it's not like there's much to look at," he adds with a chuckle, his hands motioning at his own chest.

Jimin pouts and opens his mouth to confort his best friend but doesn't know what to say. So he whispers: "I'll show him just wait and I'll get my revenge I-..." Jackson squeezes his boyfriend harder and chuckles. "Hey Jiminie calm down I think Jungkookie did look but... You didn't see it. Or maybe he is just too stupid and didn't think about staring... I don't know either he is smart, either he is dumb." Jimin nods. "Anyway Tae there is always something to stare at don't worry about that. If you don't listen to me I'll punch you." Jackson answers: "He is right." Jimin grins. "I'm always right."

Taehyung laughs and wants to hug them both. "Hey I'm fine with it guys I swear, Jiminie you don't have to punch anyone," he giggles. "Plus I think Jungkookie is quite fine with how I look...," he mutters under his breath, smiling softly, remembering Jungkook's voice telling him that he's beautiful. He doesn't care if he's skinny, he only cares that Jungkook loves him back.

Jimin puts a hand on his chest and holds Jackson's with the other. Jackson smiles, remembering what Jungkook once said about Taehyung, and whispers kindly "I'm glad you know it..." After that he puts a soft kiss on Jimin's cheek and pulls back. "Jiminie you okay?" Jimin giggles and jumps to Taehyung and hugs him very tight. "I'm super super super super happyyy~ Taetae you're so so so cute and you're both so cute..."

Taehyung laughs and hugs Jimin back, wrapping his arms around his back. "Seriously how can you possibly be more happy about this than me?" He stays like that for a second. "I don't think you can be more happy than me right now though," he whispers after a short while. Jackson smiles at them, quietly moving to the kitchen to check what they have for dinner and leave them a bit of best friends time.

Jimin giggles, deeply happy for his best friend. He can't hold back anymore, seeing Taehyung act so softly and watching Jungkook doing the same is too much. He leans back, caresses Taehyung cheeks and says: "I'm happy for you Taetae, I'm happy happy happy! Have you asked him out? You're official right? Cause he doesn't seem to hide anything anymore, so cuuute, awwwwwn and you too, you don't hide anything it's so cute I'm dying~"

Taehyung chews on his lower lip for a few seconds. "No it's not official actually, we didn't really... Talk it through? I mean, when we were at the beach we kinda... Urgh that sounds so cheesy. But yeah we kinda confessed and that was already a lot you know... We're not that used to each other yet I guess? As in, I think it still doesn't feel real, everything is so... So," he giggles a little. "And then there was always someone and we were never alone so yeah, we didn't talk about that yet... And- Hum," he looks down at the floor, away from Jimin's eyes and his voice sounds way too small we he says: "And I'm a little scared to ask actually..."

Jimin observes his best friend quietly, his heart melting so much it hurts. He hugs him again, softly caressing his back and whispers to his ear: "Don't be scared. If he confessed then it's alright." He pauses. "I know it may look scary... But... Just remember that cute bunny face, don't you want it to be yours? That cute bunny face being sooo in love with you by the way..." He giggles and leans back to looks at him. "It's okay now Taetae..."

Taehyung smiles a little in his best friend's arms and his smile keep growing bigger as he speaks. His stomach twists a bit and he kinda feels like crying from all the feelings and relief and happiness and Jimin telling him that _it's okay now_. It's okay now. There's not a lot of words Taehyung loves to hear as much as those ones. He flashes Jimin a boxy smile when he leans back, nodding cheerfully. "I love him so much Jiminie, I think that's what scary..." Then he pulls Jimin closer for one last quick hug. "It's a good scary though," he whispers. "Thank you Jiminie."

Jimin quickly pinches Taehyung’s cheek. "You're welcome Taetae." He grins before they hear steps and Jimin turns to see Jungkook coming back from the bathroom, Taehyung's pants hooked around his forearm. He is wearing the jeans he had earlier today and the t-shirt Jackson gave him. Well, it may be a bit too small, it's not as loose as what Jungkook usually wears, the sleeves are shorter. Jimin opens his mouth but stays quiet. Jungkook quickly bows. "Thanks for everything, here, your pants Tae." He holds it in front of Taehyung with a soft smile, wet hair falling over his forehead, eyes half opened.

Taehyung blinks a few times when Jungkook comes back to the living room. First thing that comes to his mind is 'why did I fall in love with someone so unbearably cute?'. Jungkook bows slightly and gives him his sweatpants back and Taehyung wants to hug him so bad. He generally feels cuddly just because he's in Busan but now it's even worse. And Jungkook looks so beautiful with his cheeks still pinkish from the shower and his damp black hair looking even darker and curling over his forehead. "Huh, s-sure, no problem," he answers quickly after realizing that he's been staring without saying a word. But then he feels Jimin's elbow nudging his ribcage and his eyes fall a bit lower and 'why did I fall in love with someone so unbearably hot?' he thinks as he quickly takes in the way Jackson's t-shirt wraps nicely around Jungkook's biceps. Well, of course Jackson likes tight clothes. God bless Jackson Wang. Jimin giggles next to him and he mutters a "Shut up," but Jimin just smirks. "Yeah yeah, it's your turn to shower now Taetae, see you in a few minutes, go away now," he says, shooing Taehyung to the bathroom.

Jungkook doesn't pay attention to the boys, rubbing his left eye with two fingers. He smiles at Taehyung as he leaves to the bathroom. He looks at Jimin and smiles again, not sure what to say and Jackson comes back from the kitchen. "Jiminie babe come here please." Jimin nods and whispers: "Make yourself at home Jungkookie." Then he goes to help Jackson in the kitchen. Jungkook sits on the couch and picks up his phone, texting Yugyeom because he is asking him if he is still alive, and reads the last message Taehyung sent him. He finds himself staring too much and smiling like a kid. But those words were so meaningful.

By the time Taehyung comes back to the living room he finds Jimin sitting crossed legged on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, quietly chatting with Jungkook in front of him. To be honest Taehyung kinda rushed in the shower because he didn't want to waste time there, so now he's wearing some random red pajama bottoms and a simple black sweater, a small white towel still on top of his head, his hair dripping a little. He knows Jimin is gonna scold him for that but well: rushed shower. And indeed a few seconds later: "Taetae don't you dare sit on the couch if your hair is not dry." Taehyung giggles and rubs the towel on the top of his head. "I'm sure there's been worse than a few drops of water on this couch but well," he answers with a wink before moving to the kitchen where Jackson is pulling out stuff from the cupboards and starts preparing dinner. "Hyung do you need help? Can I do anything?"

Jungkook looks at Taehyung when he comes back and giggles. He looks so cute drying his hair like that. Soon Taehyung goes to the kitchen and Jimin says: "Okay my turn now!" He disappears to the bathroom and Jungkook hears Jackson answering to Taehyung :"Not for now, it's fine, you can stay with Jungkookie, I'll call for your help later thanks." He winks and pushes him out of the kitchen.

Taehyung laughs a little when Jackson kicks him out of the kitchen and finds himself moving back to where Jungkook is sitting. He stops and stands behind the couch, above Jungkook, ruffling his wet hair to make him look up before settling both his hands on the back of the couch. "Hey," he simply says with a quiet voice, smiling down at the younger.

Jungkook was playing on his phone, lazily playing Temple Run but when he feels Taehyung fingers on his head he stops immediately, his character dying. Jungkook looks up, leaning backwards. He smiles and observe Taehyung's face. "Hey Tae," he whispers, eyes wandering everywhere except on his lips, for safe and sanity issues.

Taehyung brings a hand on Jungkook's cheek. His skin feels warm and soft under his palm and he just smiles more. He still can't believe he's able to do that. Small touches like that he didn't even know he missed until now. It's a bit strange to see each other's faces backwards like that though. He looks down at Jungkook's phone and chuckles. "Sorry I kinda made you die." He's only half sorry.

Jungkook giggles, and looks down at his phone. Well yeah he hit a tree quite harshly but whatever, he would die again and again just to feel Taehyung's hand on his cheek. "Wasn't my highest score don't worry..." Jungkook stays quiet for a moment, then he blushes a little bit and lowers his head. "Why don't you sit n-next to me?" he muffles.

Taehyung grins and ruffles Jungkook's hair again. "Sure," he says with a cheerful voice before walking around the couch and sitting next to the younger, crossing his legs so his feet don't get too cold. He doesn't even realize it that much when his head naturally leans on Jungkook's shoulder. He's just really tired, waking up at 5am and with everything that happened today. And it feels like the right place to be. He sighs and closes his eyes.

Jungkook chuckles when Taehyung puts his head on his shoulder and leans his head on Taehyung's. He brings his phone up and continues playing lazily, enjoying the peaceful moment. He doesn't want to bother the older, he seems tired so he lets him rest a bit. A few minutes later, Jimin joins them, wearing a large sweater with simple black pants. He sees the boys and smiles kindly, he goes to see Jackson and they switch places. He continues doing what Jackson was cooking while Jackson goes to the shower.

Taehyung hears Jimin coming back and taking Jackson's place in the kitchen but he doesn't want to open his eyes yet. Jungkook feels so warm this is just too perfect. He's pretty sure he didn't fall asleep but it's somewhere in between, a few more minutes and he would be completely out. But he hears Jackson coming back from the bathroom and Jimin telling him that dinner is almost ready so he forces an eye open and yawns, snuggling a bit closer to Jungkook.

Jungkook was playing on his phone, sometimes casting glances in Jimin's direction just to see what he was doing. When Jackson comes back, he calls the boys and asks for help. They follow him quietly, Jungkook feeling quite sad not to be able to hold Taehyung close like before. But they can't let Jimin and Jackson do everything alone. So Jungkook helps Jimin with the dishes and the table and Taehyung and Jackson deal with the cooking, or what's left to do. They are all pretty quiet, dancing and showering made everyone a bit sleepy. After ten minutes or so, they settle around the table, Jungkook sitting next to Taehyung, and Jackson next to Jimin.

Dinner goes perfectly fine just like everything else. It's not like they could run out of things to talk about after all. So they end up talking about dancing, about Busan, about their plans for the summer, about Taehyung studies, about who could dye their hair and what color, staying around the table long after everyone is done eating. It has everything of a cliché double date but Taehyung is more than fine with it, he can use some cliché right now for once. Speaking of cliché dates, it had to get embarrassing at some point. "Hey by the way Jungkookie, did Taetae kiss you first or was it you?" Jackson opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately. "Cause Jacksonie and I have a bet so..." Jackson sighs. "You didn't have to tell them about the bet." Taehyung bites his lip not to laugh, looking down at his empty plate.

Jungkook talks a bit, but he mostly enjoys being next to Taehyung and at Jimin and Jackson's place. He doesn't feel intruding or out of the place, everything feels so right. He was looking at Jimin when he asked him that and it takes him a long time processing the question. Yeah, he is asking about their first kiss. Oh my God. He frowns as the scene comes back to his mind. How could he forget, he will remember it forever. He opens his mouth but just blushes, not knowing what to say. What he fuck, why this question. Why here, why now, why isn’t Taehyung helping him? Jungkook’s eyes wander around the room. "I... I don't? I don't know, it... W-Was… Both I'd say? I..." He rubs the back on his neck. It was so intimate, he doesn't feel at ease talking about it. It’s worse with Taehyung next to him. "But maybe Tae was the one I mean I would have never been bold enough to do it if he-he... He...?" His whole face is burning and that spot on the floor he was staring at, he knew it by heart by now.

Taehyung looks up at Jungkook. His cheeks are turning red and he obviously feels uncomfortable. It's understandable though, what kind of question is that? Jungkook doesn't have the same relationship with Jimin and Jackson as Taehyung does, it's not like it was a normal thing to ask. The older sighs, discretely squeezing his knee under the table before turning back to Jimin. "Actually I think it was Jungkookie, at least the first time it counted... Anyway maybe we should clear the table now right?" he asks, lightly kicking Jimin's shin under the table. Not enough to bruise but enough so he understands that _please let's stop talking about this_. Then he gets up, piling everyone's plates to put them in the dishwasher.

Jungkook sighs, relieved he doesn't have to share more than he already has about their moment. _Their moment_. It's not like he feels embarrassed or anything, but he wants to keep it for him, and Taehyung. That's all. So he gets up and helps him and then they all end up in the living room. Jungkook sits on the couch and starts playing with his fingers, still uncomfortable after what happened. Jackson and Taehyung are still in the kitchen, talking about something, and Jimin comes to sits next to the younger. He whispers: "Hey Jungkookie, I'm sorry I asked...? Don't be mad at me." Jungkook looks at him and nods. "I'm not. Sorry I... Everything is new to me so I don't know how to deal with it." He blushes and Jimin giggles. "Don't worry you're in good hands. Hihi, large good hands actually." Jimin smirks and Jungkook laughs. Jackson and Taehyung join them after that.

Taehyung watches Jimin and Jungkook leave to the couch while he and Jackson are putting the leftovers in containers. He leans closer to the older. "So, just out of curiosity, who did you bet on?" Jackson looks up at him and smacks the back of his head. "I bet on you you idiot, now I'm-" He pauses and doesn't say anything. Taehyung smirks. "Now you what hyung~?" Jackson just chuckles and closes the fridge before moving to the couch with the others. Taehyung smiles and follows him. And since all the seats are taken he sits on the carpet with his back against Jungkook's legs.

Jungkook leans forward and caresses Taehyung's head with his hand. Jimin looks at Jackson and grins. They are so cute, it's like they were alone in their own world. Jungkook whispers: "You're hair’s still wet, hope you won't catch a cold." He chuckles and Jimin is dying next to him, melting on the couch.

Taehyung shivers a little when he feels Jungkook's hand over his hair. He leans his head back on Jungkook lap to look at him and his face is upside down again. "I'm fine baby, it's almost dry now," he says with a soft smile. He's pretty sure he can hear Jimin pretending to faint in Jackson's arms. Taehyung looks back at them with a giggle. "Jiminie you're exaggerating, you two are cute all the time how are you not used to it?"

Jimin is holding Jackson's arm and Jackson is giggling quietly. "Babe, tell them why they are killing me." Jackson nods and but only adds: "Cute." Jungkook laughs, his hand still massaging Taehyung's head.

Taehyung just rolls his eyes with a fond smile before dropping his head back on Jungkook's knees. "Mmh, if you don't stop I'm gonna sleep for real," he says with his eyes closed. Jungkook's fingers feel so wonderful through his hair he wants to stay there forever. "Okay but you two really are cute though," Jackson says, smiling softly as he rests his chin on his hand, the other hand holding Jimin's. "How many times have I told you that already babe?" Jimin's voice singsongs next to him.

Jungkook puts his second hand on Taehyung's head and keeps massaging him. He wouldn't mind if Taehyung slept thanks to him because if he is that tired, it's his fault too. Jackson says: "You're right Jiminie, you told us that a million times." He winks at Jimin and Jimin says "I could make it a song, just so you'll never forget how cute you two are... Nhehehe."

Taehyung giggles sleepily, still shivering a little under Jungkook's careful hands. But then he remembers something and opens his eyes again, looking up at Jungkook. "Hey now that I think about it, you told me you wanted me to sing something for you, do you still want me to?" he asks softly. He can almost see Jimin facepalm from the corner of his eye. "Seriously that's a thing too? Singing? Jackson babe I think we're defeated here," he says faking a sad voice.

Jungkook hands freeze for a second, surprised that Taehyung remembers, and muffles: "Oh... Hum yes? If-If you want to?" Jimin sits back on the couch, leaving Jackson's hand and taking a pillow between his arms, legs crossed and staring at his best friend. "Yeah Taetae, sing for Jungkookie." Okay maybe Jungkook wasn't expecting it to happen, but he definitly wasn't expecting it to happen here.

"What like right now?" he asks before realizing that he doesn't care actually. Right now is perfect. "Okay wait let me find a song." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts searching for something. He's not sure what would fit right now. But then there's a title catching his attention and yes, that might be the right one. "Okay but, hum, I don't have an instru version but I know it by heart so it should be fine, I can sing without the music." He pauses and frowns. "Well hum, maybe, I don't know actually, it's not like I was used to it but whatever, I’ll try," he adds with a giggle. He detaches himself from Jungkook and leans against the couch, turning around a bit to face them all, more or less. "Okay it's weird I don't know how to start," he says, a bit embarrassed. He only ever sang for Jungkook. And through the phone. This is completely different. He closes his eyes to make it easier and starts singing [Seventeen’s _Smile Flower_](https://youtu.be/sGS-3sJVYk8).

Jungkook focuses on Taehyung when he starts singing and it's wonderful. He always loved to hear him sing for him, but actually see him doing so in front of him is ten times better. Taehyung is so soft and beautiful, his lips move so smoothly, he closes his eyes and Jungkook thanks him for that because it's already too much for him. If Taehyung was looking at him, he would start crying for sure. His heart is melting, he smiles, the song is beautiful. Everything is just so beautiful, and Jungkook notices he stopped breathing. But then at some point he notices that he should start paying attention to the lyrics and so he does, and he squeezes his own knee hard. _Do not cry, do not cry._

Taehyung opens his eyes about half way through the song, remembering that he's not alone and that he's not on the phone and that Jungkook is right there. He looks at the younger's hands for a moment because he's not sure if it's a good idea to look at him for real or not. But eventually he can't stop his eyes from searching for Jungkook's face and he just looks at him, trying to convey what the song means to him as he sings the last few verses.

Jungkook tries focusing on Taehyung's voice, deep and suave voice, it's like he is caressing him just by singing. He really stops breathing and just looks at him. But everything changes when Taehyung looks back. Jungkook eyes widen and he sees how much Taehyung tries to show him that he means it, he sees in his eyes how much he wants him to understand. Jungkook wonders at how the words he is saying are weakening him, how his hands are shaking. He blinks because something stops him for seeing Taehyung and he realizes it’s tears when one of them rolls down on his cheek. He blushes and quickly hides behind his hands, his voice hesitant: "I'm s-sorry I…"

Taehyung sees the first tiny tear escaping Jungkook's eye and he doesn't know what to do. He opens his mouth to say something but his voice is surprisingly dead. He wants to move, to hold his hand, to take him in his arms and apologize for making him cry but he's not sure it's the best thing to do right now and he just feels completely powerless. "Kookie?" Jimin's voice sounds worried and he immediately gets closer to the younger, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Awwww Jungkookie, what's wrong??" Jackson gives Taehyung a questioning look and Taehyung just looks down, guilt starting to claw at his throat.

Jungkook wipes the tears from his face, taking a few breaths to calm down. He whispers to Jimin: "I'm fine you... Can let me go I'm so-" He looks at Taehyung and sees that he is avoiding his gaze and Jungkook muffles quickly, voice shaking: "T-Tae I'm sorry I... It was so b-… Beautiful, thank you I... I'm sorry ju-" He sighs and starts panicking. Fuck he ruined everything right? Jimin tightens his hold and pulls Jungkook closer to him. "It's okay Kookie don't apologize." Jungkook looks at him, lost, scared.

Taehyung bites his lip, looking up at Jungkook and he twists his hands a little. He wants to do something, it physically hurts to see Jungkook cry. He sees Jimin freeing one if his hands and pull on Taehyung’s sleeve to bring him up on the couch. He gives a slight nod towards Jungkook and Taehyung hesitates for half a second but then his arms move on their own and Jimin backs up so Taehyung can circle the younger neck. He presses his forehead on the side of Jungkook's head. "I'm sorry Jungkookie," he whispers in his ear. Jimin looks at them for a second, frowning a little before taking Jackson's arm to lead him out of the room and give them some space.

Jungkook closes his eyes and turns to Taehyung so he can hide his face in his chest, because he always ends up hiding. He tangles his hands in his sweater and whispers: "Don't be hyung... It was amazing it's just... I think I'm a crybaby," he laughs and adds with a soft voice: "But I’m you're crybaby right...?" And because he is stupid, he starts crying more, new tears staining Taehyung's sweater, because just speaking about being _Taehyung's_ is too much after what Taehyung sang for him.

Taehyung smiles but his heart breaks again when he hears Jungkook crying harder. He puts a hand on the back of Jungkook's head, lost in his hair and the other runs up and down his back. "Shhh, Jungkook it's okay...," he whispers slowly. "You can be my crybaby but I like it better when you're my smiling baby, hm?" he adds with a chuckle, holding him tighter.

Jungkook breaths and tries to calm down, even if he feels way more emotional after being told that. He forces his body to stop shaking so hard and chuckles. He says with a teary voice: "Is it okay if I'm a bunny when I do?" He is smiling a bit, engulfed in Taehyung's scent and his reassuring presence.

Taehyung’s own eyes feel a bit watery too but he swallows the tears back, this is not about him he has no reason to cry. He leans back a little and lovingly kisses Jungkook's wet cheek before hugging him again. "It's even better if you do," he whispers with a smile. He proceeds to slightly rock them back and forth on the couch, not wanting to let go as he feels Jungkook relax a little in his arms.

Jungkook giggles and closes his eyes when Taehyung kisses his cheeks. He starts to think about how much he loves to feel his presence, to feel protected, like he was meant to be in his hold. His neck tenses when he remembers that everything is temporary and pushes the thought of Taehyung coming back to Seoul far, far away. He whispers, his voice steadier: "Tae I'm sorry I'm always so weak... I'm sorry." He leans back, he needs to see him. He won't be able to after that, so he needs to see him, learn the details of his face by heart.

Taehyung frowns, meeting Jungkook's eyes. He cups one hand behind the younger neck, the other caressing his cheek, drying the tears, brushing over the little scar. "You're not weak Jungkookie, you're not," he whispers, slightly shaking his head. He looks at the younger's face, observing his features, hunting down the smallest trace of sadness. But he doesn't find any and the tears are almost gone now and his heart squeezes a bit harder. He sighs and leans closer, his lips finding Jungkook's.

Jungkook only smiles when Taehyung looks at him and closes his eyes when they kiss. He forgets about everything and takes in everything Taehyung gives him. His presence, his kindness, his love. Jungkook puts his hands on Taehyung shoulders and pulls back slowly. "Thank you Tae... For the song and for everything today hihi... Oh! And also... Thank you for loving me." He grins.

Taehyung smiles back and its probably shaped like a perfect rectangle right now. He giggles and playfully pinches Jungkook's cheek. "Thank you for loving me back," he murmurs between the two of them, his voice more serious.

Jungkook giggles. "Don't thank me... I'm being forced, you're just too perfect, it’s not my fault. He shrugs, unable to take his eyes off him.

Taehyung raises an eyebrow and acts like he is shocked. "I'm sorry what is that supposed to mean? So you're being forced here??" He lets go of Jungkook and puts a hand on his own heart, turning around on the couch and pretending to be hurt.

Jungkook laughs quietly and puts both his hands on Taehyung's waist. He leans forward and whispers: "You said I wasn't weak before, I think you're wrong Taehyung. I'm weak when it comes to you, I can't control my feelings..." He leans his cheek on Taehyung’s shoulder.

Taehyung smirks, covering Jungkook's hands with his. "You're so smooth Jeon Jungkook I might think you're trying to hit on me," he says with a wink. But then he sighs and rests his head against the younger's. "You don't have to though, I'm already yours," he adds, leaning backwards a bit until his back meets Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook smiles, amused. He circles his arms around Taehyung's waist and locks his hands with one of Taehyung. He whispers "Oh really? I’m hitting on you?" he asks with a sly voice. "Did I miss something important? Why can't I hit on you, you handsome boy?"

Taehyung turns his head to the side a little and kisses Jungkook's temple. "You don't have to hit on me baby, I've already fallen for you," he whispers with a smirk. "You know that, right?" he adds, squeezing Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook searches for Taehyung eyes and locks his gaze with the older's. He just can't believe he just heard the boy he loves telling him that, he wants to shout and to faint at the same time. "Yeah, seems like I've managed to do that..." He giggles and shifts a little so he can sort of face Taehyung. "I don't know how, I'm so lucky," he adds with a chuckle.

Taehyung giggles and turns around his Jungkook's hold to face him completely, their legs weirdly tangled on the couch. He lets his eyes wander over Jungkook's face for a second, this beautiful boy who loves him back somehow and looks at him like he means the world. "You know what would make me feel even luckier?" he whispers, biting his lip when he feels his own cheeks heat up a little.

Jungkook looks at him when he turns around, when he places himself just in front of him, when he looks at him as if he was a baby. His baby. He frowns at the question, surprised, and rests his hands on Taehyung's thighs, asking with a kind voice: "What hyung?"

Taehyung looks down at Jungkook hands and then back up, meeting his eyes again. "I-... I'd feel like the luckiest man ever if I was able to look at you like I'm looking at you right now and think 'this is my boyfriend and he is wonderful'..." he whispers before looking down again and this is stupid he shouldn't be afraid right now but he doesn't want to screw everything up.

Jungkook’s breath gets caught in his throat, and he doesn’t remember how to think straight. He muffles, cheeks blushing. "I w-want you to be my b-boyfriend too... I... I want to... To be able to brag about Kim Taehyung my perfect boyfriend." Jungkook closes his eyes, dying out of embarrassment.

Taehyung smiles so hard his cheeks hurt at this point, he didn't think that was possible. He takes both Jungkook's hands in his, caressing the back with his thumbs. "Even if Kim Taehyung has to back to Seoul for a short while? You're okay with that...?" he asks, his voice a bit shaky cause he doesn't want to talk about that at all, he wants to stay there forever and fuck Seoul but he still feels like he's got to ask even if it makes him want to cry.

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung, his heart squeezing hard. He wants to wrap his arms around the boy, stop him from doubting, from being sad. He doesn't want to hear that shaky voice because it makes him feel weak. He smiles, taking Taehyung hands in his this time. "I'll be waiting Tae... It's okay, as long as I'm yours... It's okay." He grins.

Taehyung chuckles in disbelief. It can't be true, it's too perfect to be true. He frees his hands from Jungkook's hold to place them on his cheeks and sighs. "It's okay...," Taehyung repeats slowly, leaning his forehead against the younger's.

Jungkook closes his eyes and giggles. He places his hands near Taehyung’s jawline. "Yeah it's okay hyung... It's okay." He stays silent for a little while, and adds with a faint voice: "I love you, I love you so much Taehyung."

Taehyung leans back just enough to brush a few strands out of Jungkook's eyes, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Jungkookie," he simply answers, closing his eyes and just enjoying the other's presence, way too aware of the hands on his neck, of their bodies curled up around each other.

Jungkook leans in Taehyung's direction and puts a soft kiss on his cheek. He stays like that, his lips an inch away from Taehyung's skin, breathing slowly. He looks at Taehyung's face, at his beautiful eyelashes, and wants to say something but a high voice breaks the mood: "Okay time’s up now!" He leans backwards just enough to see Jimin and his big smile, hands on his waist. Jungkook keep his hands on Taehyung's neck and Jimin adds with a smirk: "Not on our couch you impatient boys."

Taehyung jumps a little at Jimin's voice, he didn't realize they were being so quiet so the noise kinda startled him. He smirks back at his best friend: "Don't worry we're not gonna do anything to your precious couch," he giggles, pretending to roll his eyes. Jimin takes back his seat on the couch and Jackson takes the armchair. Taehyung smiles and leaves a last small kiss on the tip of Jungkook's nose before leaning down on the couch as well, his arm finding his way around Jungkook's waist.

Jungkook scrunches his nose when he feels Taehyung's lips kiss it, before leaning on the couch, Taehyung snuggled up next to him. Jimin giggles. "Soooo? Official right? You kinda have boyfriends auras now, I can feel it in my blood." Jackson chokes and starts laughing softly "Oh my God babe don't say that... But since he asked I kinda want to know too." He looks at them seriously. Jungkook smiles and closes his eyes, whispering with a sweet voice: "I don't know... Tae, you want to go out with me?"

Taehyung giggles at Jimin and Jackson before bringing Jungkook closer, squeezing his waist a little. He kisses Jungkook’s hair, still smelling of Jimin's cherry shampoo. He brings his free hand under Jungkook's chin, gently lifting it up so he can look at him. "Of course I want to go out with you baby," he quickly kisses the younger's lips, tasting his smile against his own. "And I want to be able to show Jiminie the pics we took earlier and tell him to look at my beautiful boyfriend so we can make them jealous," he adds with a playful wink.

Jungkook's cheek start hurting, he smiles so much, he feels so happy he wants to hug Taehyung forever and show them all how happy he makes him. He smirks and leans forward, searching for Taehyung's lips. He pecks them sofly and whispers "My boyfriend is waaay more beautiful than yours Tae." He giggles and takes Taehyung's hand that is supporting his chin, bringing it to his lips to he can kiss it. Not so far away from them, both Jackson and Jimin are holding each other's hand, eyes sparkling.

Taehyung shivers feeling Jungkook's sweet lips. It's been less than one day and he's already dying from all the feelings, he has no idea how Jungkook can do that to him. He smiles softly, holding the boy tighter. He hears Jimin giggle quietly and looks up at him and Jackson. "You're seriously adorable though," Jackson says with a tender smile. "I mean, you really fit together, that's so sweet," he adds. Jimin giggles again: "Taetae I can't believe you have a boyfriend, that didn't happen in yeaaaaaaars! And your boyfriend is Jeon fucking Jungkook that's so amazing!" He's smiling so much his eyes are disappearing and Taehyung holds back a laugh because Jimin is always so dramatic and Taehyung technically _did_ have a boyfriend just two months ago but it’s true that this is completely different. "I feel so proud you guys met because of me," Jimin says.

Jungkook sits up normally, still holding Taehyung's hand. He looks at Jackson and whispers: "Thank you hyung." And Jackson nods. He doesn't only thank him for what he just said, but for everything he did for them. He wouldn't be able to hold Taehyung that close if it wasn't for him. And Jimin of course. The younger giggles and glances at Taehyung, eyes full of tenderness. "You're right to be proud hihi..."

Taehyung grins and drops his head on Jungkook's shoulder, keeping him close. It feels so strange to be there somehow. Everything happened so fast, he can't believe he met Jungkook just six months ago. And forgot about it. And met him for real three weeks ago. How did that even happen? He smiles remembering the huge amount of messages they exchanged those past weeks, the first time he heard Jungkook's voice through the phone and he sang for him. He never felt so grateful they got to go through everything together. It was worth it, he thinks, leaning against Jungkook, an arm wrapped around his slim waist and he never thought that would've been a possibility. "Yeah you're right to be proud Jiminie, I'm just surprised you didn't introduce us earlier, you two met quite a while ago right?" he giggles, looking back and forth between Jungkook and Jimin. "But I kinda remember when you told me there was a new guy at dance class who looked like a bunny~"

Jimin gasps. "Yeah! He was so cuuute, but what did you want me to do when he barely looked at me! He was so so so so shy even if he danced like a pro..." Jackson laughs and adds: "I swear he wasn't sleeping the first nights and he would wake me up just to ask me what he should do so Jungkookie could talk to him a bit." Jimin nods as Jackson speaks. "And I would have loved to introduce you earlier but you weren't coming _that_ often Taetae... And when you were here, I never thought about introducing you... You know even that day you met I... I don't know how I managed to make him come... Cause he refused at first and..." Jungkook blushes and looks down at his knees. Jackson says: "Yeah that's right! Why is that?" The younger clears his throat and muffles: "I-I lost a bet."

Taehyung smiles, listening to them talking. He can only picture too well shy Jungkookie dancing looking down at his feet and Jimin sulking in a corner because he's not saying a word to him. He laughs when Jungkook tells them about the bet, playfully pinching the younger's side. "Oh you did? Be grateful you lost, you wouldn't have come to Jiminie's party otherwise," he says with a giggle. "What bet did you lose baby? I'm curious now," he asks with a sly smile.

"Well... We had a bet with Yug and... Hum it was something stupid... I... I somehow ended up saying that it was obvious Jimin would never invite me to the party because Yug was certain he would... And I lost so I had to go there but he was supposed to come with me since Jimin asked him too but he had something planned so I ended up coming alone and drinking because I knew no one..." He laughs and looks at Jimin, whispering: "Thanks for inviting me... I think I never told you that by the way... So thanks hyung, I've met Taehyung thanks to you so thank you very, very much."

Taehyung winks at Jimin from the other side of the couch. He looks up at Jungkook, shaking his head a little. "As if Jiminie wouldn't invite you...," he laughs. "Also, you always tell me about the bets you lost, doesn't seem like you win a lot of them," he teases. He slightly moves his arm free arm so he can run his hand up and down Jungkook’s upper arm. "You even lost the bet this morning hihi." He can almost hear Jimin's curiosity through the room, that's something.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung, pretending to be offended. He whispers: "That's because I don't want you to know about the ones I win..." Jungkook winks and Jimin sighs loudly. " _Okay_ I want to know about the bet you lost this morning and about the one you won too!" Jackson puts a hand on his arm and says: "Calm down babe, he will tell us about it, Taehyungie will make him talk." Jackson smirks and looks at Taehyung.

Taehyung pouts at Jungkook. "But why wouldn't you want me to know?" he asks with a childish voice. Then he turns to Jackson, smirking back at the older. "I don't necessarily have to make him talk, I can talk too, I was the other half of the bet so... I'm more interested in the ones you won though hehe, I'm curious about what kind of things you and Yugyeom bet on."

Jungkook winks and laughs a bit. He whispers to Taehyung: "You're curious huh?" He shrugs and sighs "Nothing original you know... Strip teasing, cosplays, those kind of things but you already know most of it. The ones I can tell you about anyway hehe...," he teases, smirking.

Taehyung pokes Jungkook's ribs again. "Tsk, it's fine I'm sure I can make you talk," he smirks, licking his bottom lip and subtly looking down Jungkook's neck. "Not here though," he adds, snuggling back against Jungkook's shoulder. He can see Jimin's jaw drop a little and smiles. It's even funnier to tease Jimin with Jungkook around. "Okay but-" Jimin starts before he closes his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly. "You have to be doing this on purpose."

Jackson puts a hand on Jimin's thigh. "It's okay babe, it's okay." Jimin pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, frowning. "I wanna know." In the meantime Jungkook looks at Taehyung and sighs. "Oh what a shame you only have pervy methods." Jungkook acts like he is disappointed and shakes his head.

Taehyung lifts his head a little to leave a kiss on Jungkook's cheek. "Maybe not," he whispers with a small smile. Jimin opens his mouth to say something but just stands up from the couch, clenching his tiny fists. "Okay you got me soft I need a hug too." He moves in front of Jackson and Jackson takes him on his lap, arms circling his waist. Taehyung just smiles more. He wants time to stop so the four of them can stay there. "Taetae don't make fun of me," Jimin pouts. "I'm not making fun of you sweetie!" Taehyung giggles. "That's just cute. As long as you suffocate Jackson hyung with hugs it's fine, just don't suffocate Jungkookie, kay?" "Hey!" Jackson protests with a laugh and Taehyung offers him a bright smile.

Jungkook looks at Jimin and Jackson, they are both so adorable. He giggles and pinches Taehyung's waist, whispering: "You’re quite full of yourself if you really think you can make me talk?" He laughs and adds "Yes please Jimin don't kill me I wanna live."

Taehyung sees Jimin giggling before turning around a little to say something to Jackson. Taehyung looks back at Jungkook with provocative eyes. "Are you sure you want me to try though?" he asks in a whisper, scanning the younger's face while Jimin and Jackson are busy talking about something else. Or about the same thing but on their own maybe.

Jungkook shrugs and whispers, lips an inch away from Taehyung's: "Do as you please... I don't care. Just try not to kill Jimin too, he seems weak to our interactions." Jungkook smirks and leans back. He doesn't know what Taehyung has planned to do, he acts confident but is actually sure Taehyung will win. Jungkook rarely wins anyway.

Taehyung chukles at Jungkook's words. "Well, like I said, not here," he answers, resting his head back on the younger's shoulder. He brings his legs up on the couch, crossing them to get in the same position as earlier, before dinner. It doesn't take long before the conversation goes back to normal and they end up talking about diverse things. Taehyung giggles at some point, after being quiet for a short time and listening to the three of them, just because they all have such sweet voices it's adorable. And quite relaxing too actually.

They all talk about different and interesting things and Jungkook forgets about being shy or introverted and he chats easily. He slips a hand around Taehyung, holding him closer. He looks at him softly when he giggles and kisses his forehead. After that he picks his phone, curious to see what time it is. Wow time flew. "Seems like I should let you sleep guys, don't you think?" He looks at Jimin and Jackson and giggles. "Or, well, let you chat the whole night and I will go to sleep hihi, don't wanna bother you more..." He looks back at Taehyung and smiles. "Even if I'd love to."

Taehyung was starting to get sleepy, Jungkook's arm feeling warm and secure around his shoulders and it actually startles him a little when the younger moves to get his phone. He blinks a few times before lifting one hand to rub his eyes a bit. He checks what time it is on Jungkook's phone and it is indeed getting a little late. But he doesn't want Jungkook to go... So he shifts on the couch to hug the younger's arm and hides his face in his shoulder. "Hmm... Dun-... -ve...," he muffles in Jungkook's sleeve and he hears Jimin laughs a little as he and Jackson get up.

Jungkook looks down at Taehyung and he immediatly regrets saying he had to go. He wants to stay, to hold him forever, to kiss him endlessly. He bends and whispers: "Hey Tae." He caresses him softly, his free hand on his neck. "You're so cute when you're sleepy like that hihi." He giggles softly and helps him to get up.

Taehyung leans in Jungkook's touch, closing his eyes again. He lets out a long sigh. He knows Jungkook has to go and they will still plenty of time with each other tomorrow, he's just acting like a child. He lets Jungkook pull him up and shakes his legs a bit as he stands to wake them up a little. "How far from here do you l-" he stops mid-sentence, unable to hold back a yawn. "Hmm, live? How do you usually get home...?" he asks, taking one of Jungkook's hands in both of his.

Jungkook's heart is slowly but surely transforming into something sweet. He shivers a bit when Taehyung speaks cause even if he is deadly cute and adorable, his voice is deeper than usual and it's something that triggers Jungkook the most. Jungkook answers with a soft voice "Well, I usually take the bus but... I think it's too late for that now haha..." Jackson says: "I'll drive you home don't worry Jungkookie." Jimin adds: "And we're all coming hihi! So Taetae wake up a bit, you're driving your boyfriend back to his place _oh my God that’s so cliché and cute though_."

Taehyung chuckles a little, looking up at Jimin and Jungkook. "Well as much as I'd love to I'm not driving right now sweetie, don't want us to have an accident, but I'll gladly take my seat on the back again though." He winks at Jungkook before they all go get their shoes and jackets, heading back to Jackson's car.

They get in the car and the drive back is as chatty as their conversation in the living room earlier. They talk about anything, as if they all were old friends. Jungkook takes Taehyung's hand in his own, caressing it softly and they finally arrive at his place. Jungkook says: "Thank you all... It was amazing, I had so much fun hyungs." Jimin giggles and turns to see Jungkook: "I had fun too! Anytime Kookie!" Jackson nods. "Yup I agree with Jiminie, you're always welcome." Jungkook smiles. "Thanks you're sweet."

It's quite a struggle not to fall asleep in the car, Taehyung has a tendency to find car drives relaxing and Jungkook's fingers are caressing his hand with so much attention it makes everything more peaceful. But the cheerful chatter is actually enough to keep him up and he doesn't feel as sleepy as he was back at the apartment. He looks around when Jackson slows down. He doesn't know the area so well but he assumes they must me somewhere close to the art school or something. Jungkook starts wishing everyone a good night and Taehyung catches his hand again when he opens the door. "Hey wait I'm gonna... I don't know, walk you to the door or maybe some less cliché way to say that but you got the idea," he giggles before exiting the car as well, following the younger.

Jungkook smiles when he sees that Taehyung is following him. They walk a bit, getting close to the building where he lives, but he stops in front of the doors. He takes both Taehyung's hands in his. "You're barely standing up, don't want you to walk the stairs, I live on the fourth floor so... Hehe." He winks and whispers: "Hey Tae, you're so cute but I hope you won't stay up all night, you seem so tired."

Taehyung smiles and squeezes Jungkook's hands back. "Hm it's fine I'm used to it," he answers before frowning a little. "Which is... Not supposed to be a good thing but anyway," he adds with an awkward laugh. He stares at Jungkook's face for a second, engraving all the little details in his memory and hoping it could make him dream of him. He brings a hand up to caress Jungkook's cheek. "I love you," he whispers simply, looking at him with all the love and affection his heart can hold right now.

Jungkook looks at his beautiful boyfriend, so incredibly cute and soft. He wants to pack him in his pocket and have him by his side forever. That's scary, how quick he got used to his presence and now he doesn't want to let go. That's scary given the fact that he won't have the chance to see him a lot. He smiles brightly and whispers: "I love you too Tae." He leans and kisses his cheek.

Taehyung chuckles when his boyfriend - cause now he can say his boyfriend and his hearts kinda jumps at the thought of it - kisses his cheek. He gives him a playful smile and leans closer to his ear. "You still lost the bet tough baby," he singsongs in his ear.

Jungkook giggles. "I'm happy I did." He hooks his hands around Taehyung's neck and shifts a little so he can face him again. His gaze gets lost in Taehyung's eyes, for a second he forgets what he has to do. He blinks and leans closer, closing his eyes and softly brushing his lips over Taehyung's.

Taehyung's hands find their way to Jungkook's waist when their lips touch and he brings him closer. It's not a deep, long kiss. It's just sweet and sincere and meaningful and Taehyung feels a bit colder when Jungkook pulls away. He smiles, softly caressing Jungkook's cheek. Best good night kiss ever. "I'll see you tomorrow right? We'll have lunch with Jiminie?" he whispers, not wanting to let go.

Jungkook leans forward to peck Taehyung's lips again. He kisses him and pulls back a second time, whispering: "Of course. Tomorrow yeah hihi, and we have the escape game planned too." Jungkook laughs softly as he looks at him, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Maybe he should kidnap him and Jimin would hate him for life.

Taehyung chuckles and scans the younger's face one last time. "Okay... Goodnight then?" He leans closer to kiss Jungkook's forehead. "I love you," he whispers before taking a step back because otherwise they're gonna stay there forever.

Jungkook looks at him and smiles. "Love you too." His heart hurts from the sudden distance. In the car Jackson and Jimin are watching the scene, serious. Jimin has a finger on his lips and Jackson is leaning on the wheel. Jackson whispers "Who do you think will top the first time?" Jimin stays quiet for a while and answers: "Hum... Don't know... Taehyung has experience in both ways..." Jackson nods. "And I think Jungkookie never topped... With boys I mean..." Jimin clears his throat. "Don't know actually... I need more information." Jackson winks. "You'll dig tonight." Jimin chuckles. "Yeah, cause I can't bet about that for now... But you know who is going to top for a week?" Jimin smirks and Jackson licks his lips, scanning Jimin's body. "I do babe. I'm waiting for you already." Jimin laughs and looks back at the boys. "But you'll have to wait for Taetae to come back to Seoul... Cause you'll make some noise." Jackson leans in his seat as Taehyung comes back to the car. "Make me scream babe."

Taehyung turns around and moves back to the car while Jungkook gets inside the building. _It's okay you'll see him tomorrow, you'll see him tomorrow._ He gets inside the car and closes the door behind him. Then he waits for a second and sees Jimin and Jackson quietly smirking at each other. "Hyung just start the car," he says with a laugh, leaning forward to poke Jimin's ribs at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no, we didn't write anything for the thursday, because let's face it would've been just as long - if not longer - and we really want to move on to something else now, you don't need to know all the details of what happened to follow the rest of the fic haha. But we'd be happy to give you some details on Twitter or in the comments section if you want to :) Anyway, see you guys soon in the main fic, have a good day (or night)! <3
> 
> -pompom


	6. Ten years earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, we're late ʘ‿ʘ But here is the bonus chapter we wrote to celebrate the 2k kudos! And since people voted for Vmin (see [this](https://twitter.com/yuuriachan/status/907920036660170753)) here is Vmin! :D We hope you will enjoy, tell us what you think of smol Jiminie and smol Taetae <3
> 
> *hugshugshugs*
> 
> -pompom

It's a lousy Friday. Which is sad because Friday is supposed to be the best day of the week. But whenever their teacher says "Kim Taehyung stop distracting Park Jimin, you two change seats!", even the best day can turn into a lousy day. Like, seriously, if Taehyung can't even distract Jimin in geography class then when can he?? So now Taehyung is pouting on his chair at the back of the class with his arms crossed over his chest while Jimin was relocated at the front next to Kyon Sangchul aka the stupidest person on Earth. Lousy, lousy Friday. He sighs and discreetly pulls his phone out of his coat pocket, slipping it into his pencil case when the teacher is busy writing something on the board.  


(2010-04-29, 14:47)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
ur so far :( :( :(

Everything started perfectly today, Geography class was their last of the day and they planned to go back to Jimin's place together afterwards. Jimin was happy he could spend time with his best friend after school, even if he was already having fun because Taehyung was always the funniest during classes. Until their teacher decided to make him change seat and here he is now, next to Kyon Sangchul. Jimin doesn't know how worse it could get. Of all people, the one making fun of him the most lately had to be sitting next to him now. Jimin tries his best to push his chair to the left, the farthest he can. He clenches his fingers into fists and rests them on his thighs, carefully watching the teacher and trying to ignore those eyes. He tries to forget what Sangchul did yesterday, and the day before, and last week, and everyday starting from two months ago. When he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket, he smiles unconsciously and looks down at the text. He smiles more and is about to answer when he hears a whisper: "Already missing him huh?" Jimin freezes and doesn't look up, swallowing hard. _No don't say that. Don't._ "I was always wondering who was the woman in your couple. You're obviously smaller but it seems that your friend likes girly things..." Jimin turns to face him and whispers back, his eyes dark with anger: "He is not my boyfriend!" Sangchul laughs and whispers "Oh really? You never sucked his dick? I can't believe that, you're always snuggled against each other." Jimin blushes and looks down, ashamed. He feels so bad just hearing those words and the thought of... Everything, makes him feel so guilty. It's like he is dirtying Taehyung. He answers with a shaky voice: "He is my-my best friend, don't... Don't say that." Another whisper: "Did he suck your dick or did he find it too small?" Jimin tries to type something to Taehyung but just can't do it when Sangchul is saying all this, aiming at his best friend and not at him for once. It's worse, he would rather hear him make fun of him and not of Taehyung. He feels so angry and helpless at the same time. He says, nearly shouts: "He would never! Stop that!" The other boy chuckles and whispers: "So he doesn't know right? He doesn't know your mind gets all pervy when he sits on your lap? He doesn't know you get hard thinking about dicks huh?" Jimin tenses so much he nearly breaks his phone. He closes his eyes and waits for the class to be over, letting Sangchul speak, and speak, not even able to form words. How can he defend himself or Taehyung? The jerk is right, Taehyung doesn't know about him being gay, and he feels so bad not telling him when they spend their time hugging and touching each other. Even if it's _never_ meant like that. Jimin never thought about Taehyung like this... Never, ever. It's just as disgusting as thinking about girls.

Taehyung is playing with his pen, twirling it around his fingers and waiting for his best friend to text back. Geography is so boring, he hates it. And he's alone now, lost in his thoughts, he can't even write silly things or draw ugly stuff on the corner of Jimin's notebook. And he draws so bad there's just no point doing it on his own notebook if the purpose is not to make Jimin laugh. He sighs and vaguely looks at the class, taking a few notes, checking his phone for Jimin's answer. Though he's in the front row now, it's probably hard for him to use his phone. And stupid Kyon Sangchul is obviously annoying him about whatever. Taehyung never liked this guy. He was in their class last year too, and first thing he did was making fun of Jimin's height. He ended up with a bleeding nose which may or may not have happened because Taehyung opened his locker door too harshly, maybe or maybe not on purpose. What the hell is he saying to his best friend now? Why is Jimin answering stuff? Jimin has been weird lately, more quiet than usual. He's always been a quiet person, but with Taehyung he's usually... Really not. Taehyung discreetly unlocks his phone again and types something else.  


(2010-04-29, 14:56)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
j i m i n i e !

(2010-04-29, 14:56)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
im bored

(2010-04-29, 14:56)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
only 19 mins to go eheh

(2010-04-29, 14:58)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
im hungry

(2010-04-29, 14:59)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
did ur mom make mochi again??? :O

(2010-04-29, 14:59)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
yesterday she said she would

(2010-04-29, 15:01)  
To: [Park Jiminie]  
sweeeeetie :'(

Jimin feels his phone buzzing in his tiny hands and when he looks down at it, and all he sees are cute messages from Taehyung. Right now, he feels like crying. He knows the boy next to him is spying on his phone and he fears what may come out of his mouth. "Bored and hungry... Poor boy, he doesn't know you're a disgusting perv... He doesn't know you're just hoping for some sex with him..." Jimin closes his eyes and whispers with a shaky voice: "Taetae is-is my best friend stop that." Jimin tries to focus on something else and puts his hands on the table, opening his textbook. Sangchul retreats his own hands and moves back, whispering: "Ew you're disgusting, don't approach me..." Jimin hears Sangchul's friends laugh behind them and his hands begin to shake. He fights back the tears and prays for time to pass faster. Please. He wants to go back home. Please. Home. "He-He is going to cry look!" And more laughing. And more and more.

Taehyung sighs and folds his arms on his desk, resting his head on them. The weather looks so nice outside, he wants to go out and go to Jiminie's place and hang out in his garden. Or go to the beach maybe! It's been a while. But the water must still be cold... He sighs again and peeks at the class for a second. It's getting kinda loud in the front, what are they all talking about? He jumps on his seat a little when the teacher shouts: "Kyon Sangchul I didn't move Jimin here for you to distract him instead of Taehyung, enough now!" She goes back to writing on the board and Taehyung sits straight again, not wanting to attract attention.

Jimin honestly doesn't hear the teacher yelling, he doesn't even notice that Sangchul stopped talking. He never thought that him liking boys and not girls could be a problem for Taehyung, but now it's so obvious to him that it twists his stomach. Why didn't he ever think it could be an issue? Taehyung also likes girls, like Sangchul, and his best friend would be disgusted hearing about him being gay, like Sangchul. For all the times they cuddled... Jimin closes his eyes and fear runs all over his body. Maybe it's not too late, maybe he can fix himself and not disgust Taehyung? Maybe he can become normal again and not lose him? He waits and waits and tries to ignore Sangchul, and afer that, class ends quickly and when he opens his eyes, the room is nearly empty. He's still holding onto the desk and Sangchul isn't next to him anymore.

Taehyung waits patiently, randomly scribbling the inside of his letters, and as soon as the bell rings he throws all his stuff in his bag, not bothering to put his pens back in his case. He slips his phone in his blazer's pocket and stands up, waiting for the teacher to leave the room to rush to the front row. He slows down when he notices that Jimin didn't move an inch and stops next to him, out of his field of vision. "Jiminie, let's go?" he asks quietly, playfully poking his best friend's cheek like he always does. Jimin's school stuff are still everywhere on the table and he seems to be lost in his thoughts, his knuckles white from clutching the edge of the desk.

Jimin blinks when he hears Taehyung's voice and looks up, a bit lost. He can't help a happy smile because that's Taehyung's secret power, to make him smile, and he nods quietly. He puts all his stuff in his bag, a bit slower than usual and slides his phone in his pocket. He stands up and avoids Taehyung's gaze, walking away from the class. His heart feels heavy, he sighs and tries to push those thoughts away, but they only become stronger. And stronger. He walks a step ahead of Taehyung, a few centimeters farther than usual and tries to say with a normal voice: "L-Let's go?"

Taehyung frowns, his fingers playing with the lanyard of his bag while he waits for his best friend. Then he follows him out of the class, trying to search his face but Jimin is obviously avoiding him and trying to shield himself from... Something. It's weird, usually when something is wrong, Jimin tends to get _closer_ , and then Taehyung hugs him and then they talk a bit and Jimin feels better. Now Jimin seems to walk quick enough just so Taehyung won't reach his pace. Taehyung doesn't say anything until they've left the school and they start walking on the street. Then he takes two big steps and wraps an arm around Jimin's small shoulders. "Jiminie what's wrong? Did something happen with Dumb Sangchul? Are you okay?"

Jimin's eyes widen in shock and, without realizing it, he puts his hands on Taehyung's fist and pushes it away, taking a big step ahead of him. _Don't touch me I'm disgusting._ He looks at Taehyung from above his shoulder and tries to smile as if it was normal. As if he didn't just push him away harshly, which is quite something since he never did that to Taehyung. Never. He opens his mouth and forces a laugh, pointing an accusing finger at Taehyung. "I'm sad, I'm mad it's y-your fault if I got b-bored in class!" He turns back and sighs. It sounds so fake he doesn't even believe himself. He walks quicker and breathes deeply, pushing those fucking stupid tears away. He can be strong. He can do that. For Taehyung.

Taehyung's eyes get round in surprise and he stops walking when Jimin pushes his arm away all of a sudden. What the fuck was that? He frowns once more and slowly starts walking again, not quite reaching Jimin. That smile, that laugh, that _stupid excuse_ , it's so unlike Jimin, where is it all coming from? He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets, not saying anything. They'll go back to Jimin's place first and then he'll try to figure out what's wrong. Why is Jimin like this? It's been a while, he hasn't been quite the same... It's been a few weeks now, sometimes it's like he spaces out, sometimes he completely dodges Taehyung's questions. He needs to know what's wrong. And if it has something to do with stupid Sangchul then Taehyung will have the entire weekend to think about something to make him pay.

Jimin can't help it, he feels bad. Taehyung isn't saying a single word behind him. Did he fuck up? Of course he did, he pushed him away. Is Taehyung mad? Of course he is. But he would be ten times more mad if he knew that Jimin was gay and let him touch him. Jimin trembles, disgusted. He, himself, is disgusting. He looks down at the ground and they quickly reach his place. Jimin knocks and his mother opens the door for them. "Hi Taehyung-ah! Hi Jiminie!" she singsongs, lovingly looking at them. She looks at her son for a few second and lets them in.

Taehyung follows Jimin to his house and stays a step behind him as they wait in front of the door. He slightly bows to Jimin's mom when she lets them in, she's always so bright and cheerful, maybe Jimin will feel better now that he's back home? They both kick off their shoes and leave their school bags in the hallway before instinctively moving to the kitchen, where Jimin's mother was obviously cooking something before they arrived because it smells so so so good. "Aaah~ Now I'm even more hungry," Taehyung giggles when he and Jimin sit on the stools around the kitchen table. Jimin's mom follows soon after them and checks her watch before kindly smiling to Taehyung. "I'm sorry Taehyung-ah, I know you wanted mochi but Jiminie wanted chocolate so bad yesterday, so I made muffins instead," she says, gently ruffling her son's hair. Taehyung smiles back and shakes his head. "It's okay, muffins are great too!" But Jimin's mom still whispers: "I'll text your brother and tell him to make mochi for you," which makes them both laugh.

Jimin quietly sits on one of the stool and smiles, amused by both his mother and Taehyung. He doesn't look at them though, he just looks at a random spot on the table, lost in his thoughts. He feels a bit bad for not making more efforts, but he really tries, he really does, to look less "dark". But everything is just too much and he only realises now how heavy he was feeling lately. Why _him_? Why couldn't he be "normal" for once? First he was deadly shy, insecure as fuck, best results in class and hated for that, and he despises his body more than anything in the world. And now, it turns out he is gay. Awesome. His mother sees his expression and softly suggests: "Hey, how about you guys go play in Jiminie's room? I'll bring you the muffins." Jimin nods way too quickly and jumps off the stool. He runs out of the kitchen and to his bedroom, as if he could feel safer there.

Taehyung barely has the time to process everything that Jimin has already ran out of the kitchen. Taehyung exchanges a quick look with Jimin's mother. She gently pinches Taehyung's cheek and nods towards the stairs. "Go cheer him up Taehyung-ah, you're more qualified for that than my muffins," she says with a smile. Taehyung nods frantically and stands up before running up the stairs, following Jimin. He doesn't bother to knock on the door and comes in, it's kinda half his room by now anyway. "Jiminie?" he asks carefully.

Jimin takes his pillow and hugs it tight in his arms. He sits on his bed and looks around, a bit lost. He wants to let it all out, to cry, but he is quickly taken aback when Taehyung comes after him. He turns to look at to his best friend and smiles, sighing a bit. "I'm... I'm sorry Taetae I... You wanted to stay with mom? I-..." He manages to smile again and hugs his pillow closer.

Taehyung sees Jimin all curled up on his bed, snuggled behind his pillow. He sees him attempting a small smile and smiles back before running to Jimin's bed, falling on his back next to him. He turns his head to the side and observes his best friend. He's not okay. He's not okay and Taehyung doesn't like it. "It's fine, I really like your mom but I'd rather stay with you," he says with a giggle. He turns his head back again and looks at the ceiling, trying to remember if Jimin told him something recently, _anything_ that might be a clue about what's going on. Jimin usually tells him _everything_. "Everything okay sweetie?" he asks with a soft voice, still looking at the ceiling for him not to feel too pressured.

Jimin tenses instinctively when he sees his best friend getting closer and he shifts a bit, glueing his back to the wall. He nods and whispers back: "Y-Yeah, I'm..." His voice breaks at the end and he breathes in, trying to push everything away. No, he managed not to talk about it for so long, he can still change, he can still _do_ something. He doesn't want to lose him, not Taehyung. _Not Taehyung_. He bites the inside of his cheeks and sighs before he tries to speak again: "Ev-" But he can't, so he just rests his head on the pillow.

Taehyung frowns and shifts on the bed so he can rest on his elbows. Jimin is now fully hiding on his pillow and Taehyung is getting seriously worried. What happened? It seems that nothing happened here, at home or with his parents. Did something happen at school? Is it stupid Kyon Sangchul? Is it /him/, is it Taehyung? "Hey, Jiminie, you know you can tell me everything, right? I'm your best friend, right...?" he asks with a small smile, shifting on the bed again to rest his head on Jimin's lap like they always do when one of them feels a little down.

Jimin feels bad for making Taehyung say that, he wants to shout that _of course you're my best friend!_ but the words are stuck down his throat and he feels bad for everything, for being what he is and not any better. Then he feels like something just burnt his leg and pushes Taehyung away, again. His whole body is shaking. He watches Taehyung, almost shocked, and protests with a broken voice: "D-Don't t-touch me I'm disgusting!"

Taehyung feels Jimin pushing him away. _Again_. And his heart hurts a little. No, not a little. It hurts a _lot_. He sits straight on the bed and crosses his legs, staying right there in front of Jimin. He presses both his hands on Jimin's cheeks and forces him to keep looking at him. "Jiminie, what's going on? You tell me, now, I don't care, I'm not moving until you tell me! It's-... It's just me, okay? You can talk to me about everything, you're not disgusting, you're my best friend, okay? My Jiminie is not disgusting so _what's going on_? It's been weeks, you're acting differently, what happened?"

Jimin is forced to look up at his best friend. His heart is pounding way too loud and it hurts him. So, Taehyung knew? He knew from the start and he noticed that Jimin was hiding something? He feels like crying from how much it touches him, Taehyung always knew how to read him so well. He smiles and puts his hands on Taehyung's before moving them away from his face. "Tae-Taetae, I..." His hands are shaking with fear and he is still asking himself whether he should tell him or not. "Y-You're my best friend, r-right?"

Taehyung frowns at that question and does his best to keep Jimin's hands in his, resting them on Jimin's lap. "Of course I am, why would you doubt about that sweetie?" he asks carefully, squeezing Jimin's small, shaking fingers in his. It pains him to see him like this, he obviously holds so much, Taehyung can almost _feel_ how heavy his mind is right now. Whatever it is he doesn't want Jimin to bear it alone, that's not fair. "What's happening Jiminie...?" he whispers, attempting a reassuring smile.

Jimin digs his nails in his palms, focusing on it the best he can. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ He breathes in and out, slowly, but it makes his heart beat even harder. He is scared, way too scared. But he sees the worry in Taehyung's eyes and it hurts him even more. He shouldn't be so sad, he shouldn't make Taehyung feel so helpless. "I-I... Taetae I-... I'm- D-Don't touch me, I'm... I'm- Ahh..." He sighs and curses, his voice is shaking and it's way too hard for him to say out loud the words he didn't even allow himself to repeat in his head. He hides his head in the pillow, leaning down and sobs: "Taetae I'm-I'm- I-... I don't like girls, I like boys and-and I'm disgusting I-" He can't speak anymore, he is just quietly, faintly, very faintly, crying and sniffling, his shoulders shaking. He doesn't make much noise, muffled behind the pillow. He got used to cry quietly lately.

Taehyung feels Jimin's hands slip away from his and Jimin looks so confused, lost and scared and he shouldn't be scared in front of Taehyung. He listens silently as the other speaks, his voice so, so small and trembling so much he barely processes the words. _Don't touch me_ , again. When did that ever become a thing? Jimin curls around himself, hiding in the pillow and Taehyung has to bend forward to try to hear what he says and his eyes slowly turn round when Jimin's words reach his ears. He doesn't make much of it though, because then Jimin is shaking and sobbing in the pillow and Taehyung rushes to his side, wrapping his arms around him, his hand slowly running up and down his back. "Jiminie...," he whispers, trying to get closer, to gather his best friend in his arms as much as he can. Is that it? Is that what Jimin has been hiding for so long? That he likes boys? His forehead knocks on the side of Jimin's head and he hugs him tighter, trying to make the shaking a little less violent. It must've been so hard, to keep all of it locked inside, it must've been so hard to just say it like he did right now. "Jimin... H-Hey, Jiminie, I don't care," he whispers, his heart heavy and painful and he just wants Jimin to smile again. "Jiminie, you can like whoever you want, I'm still your best friend okay? You're still my Jiminie, and _anyone_ , any _boy_ would be lucky to have you, okay?" he whispers close to Jimin's ear.

Jimin only cries harder when he feels his best friend's reassuring arms around him, it feels so good to still have them around him even with what he just told him. He asks with a broken voice: "B-But a-aren't you di-disgusted?" He is afraid, so afraid, he doesn't want to lose him. He loves him too much, and _not_ that kind of love, Taehyung is just too precious, he's like his brother. He could never bear not having him by his side. He looks up at Taehyung, his cheeks stained with tear streaks, and he sobs harder. "I-I sw-swear I don't-... I don't have p-pe- Disgusting thoughts about y-you, I... Not you Taetae I s-swear I-" And then he's crying again.

Taehyung searches Jimin's face when the other looks up, his eyes full of worry. He doesn't understand what Jimin is saying, why would Taehyung be disgusted? What is Jimin swearing about? Is he...? "Jimin," he says, much more serious than before. He blinks and reaches behind Jimin to grab a tissue on the night stand. Then he moves in front of his best friend, pulling him closer and he carefully taps the tissue on Jimin's cheeks, erasing all the ugly tears. He throws it somewhere on the floor and takes Jimin's hands again. "Jiminie listen to me," he starts, squeezing his hands tighter, not allowing him to let go this time. "Jiminie you're listening right? Are you listening to me?" he asks softly, trying to take the same tone Jimin always uses when he asks him the same question.

Jimin's body trembles and he looks at Taehyung with a surprised look when he calls him "Jimin". He frowns and tries to fight back the urge he has to cry, and let out all the tears he has been holding back for weeks. He breathes out and sniffles, he lets Taehyung erase those tears and nods, his heart warming up to the sweet tone Taehyung is using to talk to him. And his hands, his big hands keeping his in a safe place, it feels good too. He could forget about anything Sangchul told him earlier. He smiles and whispers: "Y-Yeah I am Taetae."

Taehyung sighs a bit when he sees the corner of Jimin's lips quirk into a smile. It feels a little better already. "Good. Jiminie, you know I'm your best friend, right? I've been your best friend for almost ten years now, right?" he starts, flashing him a bright smile. "Now, I have to say, you may have better grades than me but you're kinda stupid. Because I'm your best friend, and you kept that from me. Why did you keep that from me? _Why_ would you ever think that I would find you disgusting? Jiminie I'll never judge you okay? I'll never stop being your best friend because of that. I... I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I would judge you about that... Or if anyone made you feel like that. You can be with whoever you want as long as you're happy, it's all that matters right?" he says, his thumbs soothingly caressing the back of Jimin's small hands. He smiles and adds: "Did I ever make you feel like I would disapprove of this, huh?" he asks again with a giggle, taking back one of his hands to gently hit the top of Jimin's head.

Jimin shakes his head frantically, assuring his best friend that he never thought Taehyung would think like that. But still, he was scared, anyone would have been, losing Taehyung would be the worst thing that could happen to him. He whispers, his voice slow: "I'm-I'm sorry Taetae, it's just... I thought... maybe y-you... I don't know, Sangchul told me that..." He puts a hand on his mouth when he realizes what he just said and looks at Taehyung, surprised. He adds: "It's not wh-what you think, I-I don't mind that guy, just, I..."

Taehyung frowns when that name pops out of Jimin's mouth. He knew that guy was trouble. He goes back to Jimin's side and leans against the wall, then he wraps an arm around Jimin's shoulders and gently pushes him down on his lap. "Okay. Now tell me everything from the start sweetie... Just... Hum, just out of curiosity, how did you find out? That... You didn't like girls I mean. And how did stupid Sangchul find out? Then you can tell me everything and I'll go kick his ass if I have to but... Yeah, okay, from the start Jiminie, okay?" he asks softly.

It's like it's automatic, when Taehyung pushes Jimin's head down on his leg his muscles relax and all the tension goes away. He curls his arms around his legs and thinks a bit, tries to find the words. He's not proud of that day, so it's very difficult for him to remember it. He starts, hesitating: "You know I... I don't know maybe deep down I always knew it... Since I... Couldn't have 'fun' with girls and... It only hel-helped me... Figure out maybe it-it was true and..." He stops and breathes in. "It... It was one d-day, I... That guy... What is his name? I-I don't remember he... Kissed me and I... Didn't find it di-disgusting? More like... I-I liked it and-and I th-think he did too be-because we kissed again but I..." His voice breaks at the end and he laughs bitterly. "I h-heard he wa-was friends wi-with Sangchul and... Well he made sure to... To laugh at me and make me rem-remember that... Hum-Humiliation every time he sees me and... Well that guy on-only kissed me bec-because of some stupid bet and... Now... I... Maybe I'm disgusting right?"

Taehyung quietly listens, his right hand gently rubbing Jimin's arm while the other is clenched tight into a fist, tangled in the bed sheets. God he never hated people as much as he does right now. Doing that kind of thing to someone like _Jimin_. And it was his first kiss, dammit. And he was already insecure about so many things, now to remind him that, making him feel bad about it, everyday. That's just so cruel. He does his best not to interrupt him, he can't imagine how much it probably hurts to talk about this. And he doesn't even have anything else to say. It's done now, Taehyung can't go back in time and stop it from happening. He sighs and his hand mindlessly moves from Jimin's arm to his hair, soothing the fluffy black strands. "Jiminie... You're not disgusting, they are. They're disgusting and they're not worth you listening to a single word they say. You're perfect sweetie, no matter what you think and no matter who you love, you are, trust me. You're better than this, you can't let them get into your head, okay? I just… What could they possibly have told you to make you doubt about me Jiminie?"

The boy shivers, and he sees it, those scenes, what they did. He always thought he could bear being bullied because he was "smart", or "fat", or just shy. He managed to do it, until they started talking about _this_. "They-" He whispers, lower: "They to-told me not… Not to speak or they would tell their pa-parents about it and they would tell mine and… And I ha-had to lend them my books or my homeworks and they only gave me back r-ripped things, with disgusting pictures and…" He sighs, again. "They made me wear a stu-stupid girl uniform and- Taetae I swear I don't like it, they just… They kept repeating that I was a cute girl and-and… An ugly boy… Am I ugly? Am I dis-disgusting? I… Why… Why… And that bo-boy, the one who kissed me, he w-was always looking at me with so much pity, it's worse… I was… Scared of what you may think… If you knew… If you saw what-what I did and… I'm not normal right?"

Taehung's fist clenches tighter and he wants to cry too. He wants to cry ugly, angry tears, he wants to scream at everyone. Are people _that_ stupid? Is that really the only thing they're able to accomplish in their lives? Destroy people's self-esteem, people like Jimin, who were never a bother to anyone, always nice and helpful and caring. They can just crush that for no reason, so easily, and it makes Taehyung so angry, so upset, he wants to take Jimin with him and away from all this, they don't deserve someone like him. And he deserves the best. He sighs and keeps his gaze fixed on the wall in front of him. He can't cry now, he has to stay strong, he has to protect his best friend, so he just hugs him closer. "J-Jiminie… I'm so sorry I didn't see anything I-... I'm sorry, I should've seen that-... That something was wrong, that you were not okay, I should've…," he whispers, his voice low, his hand mindlessly caressing Jimin's hair. "And... And if anything like this happens, if anyone bothers you, you have to tell me, okay? And I'm not saying that I'll do something about it cause it's most likely that I won't be able to, but... But I'll be there to support you, okay? I'll always support you and I promise you'll feel better if you can already just... Get some weight off your mind a little." He closes his eyes and tries to imagine everything they may have told him, how gross they got with him, everything that Jimin hid from him because... Because... "Jiminie, hey, Jiminie you know you'll never lose me, right? I'll always be your Taetae, so you don't have to worry okay? Don't let them make you doubt about me, or us okay? Is that what stupid Kyon Sangchul has been telling you? Him or his friends?" he asks with a frown, mentally slapping himself for not trying to figure out what was happening sooner.

Jimin sighs in content when he notices Taehyung's hand on his head, it feels so good and reassuring to have someone touching him so softly. He slowly nods as Taehyung speaks, a huge weight flying away, off his shoulders. He can't help thinking that he is stupid, he should have told Taehyung about this sooner, he could have helped him. And everything could have been a bit easier. "Th-Thanks Taetae, you're the best," he whispers. He looks up and looks at him, feels his bottom lips that starts shaking with another wave of tears. He isn't sad or scared anymore, he is just so relieved and it's like everything he was holding back is finally, finally going away. "Taetae you-you'll stay wi-with me right? Even if I... Can't h-hug you anym-more?" He closes his eyes and a couple of tears runs from his cheeks to his ears. "San-Sangchul is stupid, I don't... I don't mind him, don't w-worry." He remembers the words the boy said, about him and Taehyung being together and doing things that would ruin his appetite for weeks. And he feels bad again, because he hates Sangchul but he hates it more when he says things about Taehyung.

Taehyung's stomach flips downwards again when he sees some more tears stain his best friend's cheeks. People are so stupid, stupid, _stupid_. He pulls Jimin up with him again until they're sitting face to face and he wraps his arms tight around the other's neck. "Who told you you couldn't hug me anymore?" he whispers, fighting his own tears and the painful knot in his throat. "Jiminie if you stop hugging me I'm going to _die_ ," he adds, his skinny arms squeezing tighter. He doesn't care about what people say. They could even say that Jimin and him are together, he wouldn't care, he knows his worth and Jimin's, he knows they're not _that_. But maybe... Maybe at school... Maybe people already think like that? He pulls back from the hug and lets his arms flop on the bed, looking at Jimin very seriously. "Did people bother you because of me too? If you want we can stop hugging at school, we don't do much anyway but-but people won't bother you about it anymore then... Okay? I don't mind, it's just school so it's okay!"

Jimin doesn't move, surprised to feel those reassuring arms around his neck and just the fact of thinking that they could stop doing that, being that close, makes him cry again. Taehyung is right, he needs those hugs, and he would die if they lost that. He doesn't have enough time to hug back and Taehyung is already far, talking nonsense. Jimin looks at him with a pout. He shakes his head and speaks quickly: "No no! I don't care Taetae! I don't care about the others I s-swear I... I'm proud of... Of you, I just... Don't want you to hear what they-they say about you that's all... I…," he says with a quiet voice, looking down at the mattress. "I'm proud I'm your best friend Taetae."

Taehyung smiles and pokes Jimin's cheek to make him look up. "I'm proud I'm your best friend too," he says, and he means it, he's proud to have a relationship with someone like him and Jimin do. He sees people in their class, in their school, being "friends" and it means nothing and he feels sad for them. Everyone should have his own Jiminie. "I don't care what they say about me sweetie, even if it's disgusting, don't let them get into your head okay?" he adds, smiling brightly before bending across the bed, past Jimin, to grab the tissue box from the nightstand again. He takes two and hands them to his best friend whose cheeks are still wet with tears. "And don't forget you can tell me anything."

Jimin nods, a big smile now replacing his heavy mood and he takes the tissues Taehyung is giving him. He quickly dries his tears and giggles. He circles his arms around Taehyung's neck and hugs him close, closing his eyes. "Thanks Taetae, thanks so, so much." He really feels so grateful to have such a perfect best friend. He doesn't know what he has done in an anterior life to deserve meeting someone like Taehyung but he must've been an angel or something. He knows Taehyung doesn't deserve hearing what Sangchul has to say but if they are two to hear that, maybe they would be stronger and hit harder. He whispers: "Thanks, I love you, you're the best bestie."

Taehyung giggles and hugs Jimin back. It feels weird how _normal_ it is even now that Taehyung knows what Jimin just told him. Maybe it should feel different. But it's still Jimin, he's still the same. Feels like nothing has changed - but that's because _nothing_ has changed. It doesn't feel weird when Taehyung answers "I love you too," because it never felt weird before, because it's Jimin, and Taehyung _does_ love him, so, so much. There's a shy knock on the door and Taehyung quickly lets go of his best friend and runs off the bed. He opens the door and is met with Jimin's mom, holding a trail full of warm chocolate muffins that smell like heavens. Taehyung flashes her a bright smile and bows before taking the trail from her. "Thank you so much! Jiminie look!" he says, turning around and carefully walking to the bed to set the trail on it. Jimin's mother peeks through the door just to check on her son and gives Taehyung a wink when she sees Jimin smiling and happy.

Jimin's heart warms up at Taehyung's answer and he breathes out, realizing how anxious he was to see Taehyung's reaction to his words. And he is happy to know that he can still say he loves Taehyung, just like before, because he can't live without telling him how much he loves him. He lets go of his best friend and watches him get the muffins, smiling at his mother. He jumps on his bed, way too excited to devour those muffins and he shouts: "I want chocolate~" He giggles and sits back, crossing his legs and repeatedly hitting his thighs with his hands impatiently. "Taetaeeee give me some!" He opens his mouth, crossing his arms over his chest.

Taehyung smiles and jumps on the bed too while Jimin's mom closes the door behind her and goes back down the stairs. Jimin looks like a big baby, asking for food like this, it makes Taehyung laugh. He picks one muffin from the trail and cuts it in half, then he shoves one half in Jimin's mouth without any warning. "Don't choke~" he singsongs before eating his own half of the pastry. So so so tasty. "Hey, Jiminie," he asks, his mouth full of chocolate, making his words difficult to understand. "Y'know, I'm sure a basket ball in the face is pretty painful," he starts, nodding to himself. "And I'm quite clumsy, especially in PE class, so it's not impossible that Kyon Sangchul might find himself with a ball in the face and a broken nose, right? I mean, it wouldn't be my fault, PE class is mandatory, I can't skip it, right?" It's meant as a joke though to be completely honest, he's only half joking about this. Taehyung was never a big fan of violence, but he'd definitely do it, given the circumstances.

Jimin nearly chokes when Taehyung gives him half of the muffin and laughs, trying to put the pieces back into his mouth and eat it. His fingers are full of chocolate, he takes a few tissues and cleans his hands. He giggles when Taehyung tells him about "accidentally" hitting Sangchul and nods, taking another muffin between his hands. This times, he shoves it in his mouth without parting it and his cheeks double in volume. He nods again, chubby cheeks and chocolate all over his lips and muffles: "I want to shee that Taetae. Pleashe Taetae!"

Taehyung shakes his head and takes another muffin from the trail, happily biting on it. He shrugs and knocks his knee with Jimin's. "Hmm, I don't know though, he's not worth me doing efforts to try and aim at his face. If I'm _really_ bad like, not on purpose and it _does_ hit his face then it's for the best. If not, I just don't care," he concludes. "I don't want to act as low as him and just hit him," he says, and then stops talking for a moment. Did he ever hit Jimin? Did anyone ever hit Jimin? He chews on his muffin much slower than before and tries to process the information. He wants to ask Jimin, wants to make sure, but Jimin looks so happy now, after he cried and his tears broke Taehyung's heart. Not now. Taehyung won't ask now. For now they can just spend the afternoon together and not mind the rest of the world - and that's what they do, with Jimn letting Taehyung rest his head on his lap this time as they try to picture all the scenarios in which Taehyung could accidentally break any random part of Kyon Sangchul's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK JIMINIE <3
> 
> -pompom


	7. Sun, May 9th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADADADAAAAAA~ Here we are back in the side story, you all know what it means????
> 
> It means love and hugs.
> 
> I won't hold you back for much longer.
> 
> Love.
> 
> -pompom

"Jiminie! Can we go now? Hum? Can we go, can we go, can we go?" Jackson sighs and stares at Taehyung from above his coffee cup, sleepy eyes still half closed. "When exactly did you become a loud and impatient five-year-old?" Taehyung opens his mouth to answer but it turns into a pout. "But I just want to see Jungkookie...," he whines, resting his chin on both his palms. Jimin walks into the kitchen and kisses Jackson’s cheek. "Babe don’t be mean~ Taetae just give me ten minutes, okay cutie?" Taehyung groans but still nods, watching quietly as Jimin pours himself some coffee as well. Jimin picked him up at the airport the day before, around lunch time, and they basically talked non-stop since then until they both passed out of exhaustion on Jimin and Jackson’s bed and Jackson had to sleep on the spare bedroom. And Taehyung basically woke up at dawn cause _today we see Jungkookie right? I mean I know he’s working and I didn’t want to disturb him yesterday night but we go now, right right right?_. Five-year-old. In the end they agreed to go there a bit before Jungkook’s lunch break, so they'd get to see him and walk around the amusement park as well in the afternoon. And Taehyung feels like dying from all the wait, he wants to see Jungkook so, so bad, it's been so long and he misses him so much and he didn't even tell him he'd be there, he wanted to keep it a surprise. Today is gonna be a great day, Taehyung thinks as he finally _finally_ drags Jimin and Jackson out of the apartment and they get into the car, heading to the park.  


Jungkook woke up late this morning, he was so stressed about the fact that Taehyung was back in Busan he fell asleep the minute his ass met his couch. He was frustrated the entire day, not being able to see him like when Taehyung came in February, leaving the subway and finding him in front of him, having brought coffee and muffins. Good old days. But today, it's worse. They agreed on seeing each other tonight, but he can't help feeling sad not being able to see him now. He’s stuck at work, tired and only thinking about his boyfriend he hasn't seen in such a long time. What would he be wearing? How is he doing? Has he changed? He has too many questions... And he wants to see him so bad. Jungkook blinks and remembers he’s still in his bunny outfit and supposedly working. He bows to the little girl he has just given a few balloons to and sighs. He sits behind a bench, on the grass, and waves at a couple of kids playing in front of him. Kids are cute, but they aren't as cute as Taehyung.  


Taehyung can't help but jump in his seat for the entire trip to the amusement park. He keeps asking Jimin and Jackson questions about Jungkook, what they did when he wasn't there, did they take care of him, did he miss Taehyung so bad that it felt like his heart was ripped from his chest too? Okay that one he didn't ask like that. But still. They get to the park around noon and it's a very sunny day so it's quite lively already. Jimin and Jackson lead the way and Jimin drags Taehyung by the hand. It's weird to be here, Taehyung thinks as they walk through the rides. Last time he was here it was with Yoongi and... Okay no, don't think about that now, it's over now. He gets closer to Jimin and throws an arm around his shoulders, stealing him from Jackson - but Jackson is quite used to it and he knows he doesn't stand a chance so he just smiles. There are kids everywhere and a few other mascots but no huge plushie bunny. "Jiminie when did you say Jungkookie's break was?" Jimin giggles and checks his phone. "Soon Taetae don't worry~" Taehyung nods and takes his own phone from his pocket. It's tempting. It's really tempting.

hey baby 

12:04

|   
---|---  
  
hows work? 

12:04

|   
---|---  
  
i miss u 

12:04

|   
---|---  
  
  


Jungkook plays with some kids a little, usually time at work flies by quickly but today everything seems so slow, so boring. He takes his break a little bit earlier than he should, wishing he could call or text Taehyung longer. He retreats to the employees’ room, where he usually leaves his stuff and sometimes his lunch. Today, since he woke up in a rush, he just took his phone with him and some random clothes. He picks his phone and goes back outside, too lazy to remove his outfit. He forgets about searching for food when he unlocks his phone and sees Taehyung's messages. He smiles behind his mask. _I wanna see you so bad._ He wishes he could say that, but it would be too selfish. Last time Taehyung came back, he didn't spend a lot of time with Jimin, and Jungkook knows that... He knows but he still wants to see him more. He sits on a bench and carefully writes down his answer to Taehyung with one big bunny finger.

| 

miss u 2 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

how r u 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
  


"Taetaeeee calm down, Jungkookie is still working right now and if you try to surprise him and he's still wearing his bunny thing you won't be able to kiss him, how tragic is that?" Jimin laughs but Taehyung keeps pulling him by the hand, Jackson following quietly like a dad with his noisy twins. "But sweetie, I'm sure he's done now right?" Jimin just rolls his eyes and they keep walking through the park. They walk in front of a haunted mansion and the cute lady in charge of it stops them with a smile. "Hey, you two lovebirds want to go through a thrilling ride?" she asks with a smirk, looking back and forth between Jimin and Taehyung, Jackson a few steps behind. "Wha-" Taehyung starts but Jimin just squeals and drags Taehyung by the arm and they run away with disgusted faces. Jackson apologizes to the girl with a chuckle that 'sorry it's kinda _my_ boyfriend but it's fine, not the first time it happens' before trying to catch up with the boys. A short while later Taehyung feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and checks Jungkook's messages. Should he answer? Or not?

im fine, just woke up so im full of energy hehe! 

12:07

|   
---|---  
  
cant wait to see u 

12:07

|   
---|---  
  
  


Jungkook reads Taehyung's messages and giggles. His head feels like burning and he takes his mask off, his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. He puts it beside him and hesitates. He wants to call him so bad, but he knows he just woke up and he is with Jimin so he can't, he has to leave them some space. Plus they will see each other later, he just has to wait. A little bit. He puts his phone beside him, in his mask, and stands up, holding the mask under his arm. He walks to the nearest shop and buys a sandwich, going back to the bench to eat it. A little girl and her father cross path with him and when she sees him she laughs and tells her father: "Look, bunny don't eat only carrots! They eat sandwich!" Jungkook giggles and remembers he didn't answer to Taehyung.

| 

wannaseeu2 

12:08  
  
---|---  
  
  


Taehyung, Jimin and Jackson are able to find someone who indicates them the right direction and they soon get closer to the area where employees can leave their personal stuff. Taehyung isn't jumping around anymore and he's not talking much either. He actually feels a little dizzy. The past two months feel like a blow to the stomach and his heart squeezes hard and he just wants to see him, the closer he gets the more he feels like suffocating cause it's never close enough. They take a turn down a narrow path and Taehyung stops walking when he sees him. His Jungkookie. Just like that first time he saw him at the subway station and everything but him turned black and white. His brain shuts down and so do his lungs and he doesn't think twice when he runs in his direction, leaving Jimin and Jackson behind.  


Jungkook watches quietly as two brothers play soccer with a little ball not too far from him. They shoot at the ball messily and the other has to reach for it and shoot again. That's so cliché, Jungkook wished he had a brother or a friend to play with when he was a kid. He smiles and when they shoot with too much power, he stands up to reach for the ball and throw it back. They shout: "Thanks bunny guy!" and run back to their previous position, all giggly. Jungkook finishes his sandwich but he still has... How much time does he still have to wait? He glances down at his phone on the bench and sighs. He doesn't wanna know how much time, it will still be too much before being able to see Taehyung. He stands up and gets ready to go back to work, at least he’ll get to busy himself.  


Taehyung runs faster, almost crashes into a mom with her stroller in the process, and Jungkook is right there, so close, so so so close. "Jungkook!" he giggles and literally jumps in his boyfriend's arms, his legs snaking around the younger's waist and he's holding tight onto his neck. "Jungkookie, Jungkookie," he whispers repeatedly in his ear, eyes squeezed shut and probably hurting Jungkook's neck from all the pressure but he doesn't care - not too much. His heart is exploding in his chest and he wants to stay there forever. Jungkook is quite strong, he can carry him, right? So Taehyung can stay there and feel Jungkook's warmth and his scent and his hair tickling his ear and his soft, soft skin and all that, right?  


Jungkook thinks about _him_ so much he almost hears his voice. That's when something crashes against his body and when he recognizes _his_ scent, feels _his_ body, _his_ hair under his chin, he understands he didn't imagine his voice. He takes a few steps back to steady himself and automatically wraps his arms around him, supporting his weight. He blinks a few times, feeling like time just stopped. Everything is suddenly so quiet and warm. He looks at him just to make sure. Taehyung is here. Oh my God. He is here. His heart is racing like crazy. "Ta-Tae, is... Wha... Just-" He buries his head in Taehyung's shoulder and squeezes harder. "Tae you’re here..." His voice is shaking, it's embarrassing, but Jungkook is so happy he doesn't mind. Taehyung is here.  


Taehyung untangles his arms from Jungkook's neck a little and runs a hand through the younger's damp hair, pressing small, rushed kisses to his cheek, his temple, his eyebrow, anything his lips can reach. "Oh my God- I missed you- So- So much," he murmurs, voice cracking a bit and punctuated with kisses. He curls up closer when he feels the younger's arms encircling him tighter. He whispers really quickly, not even sure that what he's saying is understandable: "Jungkookie baby I missed you so bad, I'm so sorry I wasn't there at all lately I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I love you so so much-" He hides in Jungkook's neck again, tasting every shade, every inch of his presence.  


Jungkook closes his eyes and just tries to process the fact that those are Taehyung's lips he feels on his skin, everywhere, and he wishes this feeling would last forever. He whispers with a quiet voice: "Don't apologize hyung really... Don't." He faintly kisses his ear, it feels weird to feel his boyfriend's skin against his lips after so long. "I love you I'm... I'm happy you're here... So happy, I love you Tae, I love you, I-..." He kisses him again, longer this time, already missing the feeling of that tanned skin on his lips.  


Taehyung sighs, his whole body shivering when he feels Jungkook warm, sweet lips on his skin, his shaky breath caressing the tip of his ear. It's so good to hear his voice, to hear those words, he doesn't want him to stop talking. He leaves another kiss at the base of Jungkook's neck, trying to take a deep breath before leaning back a little bit. He carefully, tenderly takes Jungkook's face between his hands, studying all the details of his face, the crinkles near his eyes are still there, his tiny scar is still there, the cutest mole under his pouty bottom lip is still there and he wants to kiss it all but for a moment he just looks, just observes how beautiful his boyfriend is, how happy he looks and how proud Taehyung is to think that his smile is just for him.  


Jungkook smiles at Taehyung, lovingly pulling him closer to him. The older is so beautiful, he leans in Taehyung's hands and giggles. He can't stop memorizing Taehyung's features again and again, those pinkish lips, his dark gaze, his perfect eyebrows. How did he manage to have such a perfect and angelic boyfriend? "You came here fast though hihi." He scrunches his nose and turns his head a bit to kiss Taehyung's palm softly.  


Taehyung smiles, probably the biggest boxy smile of his life, his skin burning under Jungkook's gentle lips. He trails his hands down to lock them behind Jungkook's neck and pecks his adorable frowny nose. "Baby...?" he starts, his smile growing bigger. "Can I kiss you?" It feels like tiny bubbles of happiness are popping through his veins and it makes him want to laugh. It feels so _right_ to be in Jungkook's arms. He tightens his hold on his neck a little, bringing him a tiny bit closer.  


Jungkook giggles and closes his eyes. The _baby_ shoots right through his heart and he stops breathing for a moment. He feels like his heart is about to burst out of his ribcage. He whispers back: "Yes please hyung," and he leans closer, impatient, so so impatient.  


Taehyung leans down and crashes his lips against the younger. He wants to take his time and to make it sweet and gentle... But he mostly wants Jungkook to be closer, to kiss him for real so he can taste the imprint of his lips on his own for days. It's messy and forceful, and he _missed him so much_ it's not even enough but it has to be enough for now.  


Jungkook wants to touch his boyfriend, to feel his skin under his fingers, run his hands on his waist, but can't do more than hold him for now. He sighs in the kiss, relieved he can finally feel those lips he has been dreaming of so much lately. He slides his tongue to lick his boyfriend's sweet lips. He breaks the kiss slowly and whispers, voice hoarse. "Missed you _so_ much Tae..."  


Taehyung groans when Jungkook pulls away, playfully catching the younger's bottom lip between his teeth. "Hey, I'm here now...," he whispers. "You're gonna have to go back to work with me clinging to you like that, I swear I'm not letting go," he giggles.  


Jungkook really wants Taehyung to do what he is suggesting. He chuckles and kisses Taehyung a few more times. He looks at him with shining eyes and whispers: "Tae I still can't believe it... You said you'd just woken up."  


Taehyung gently bumps his forehead with Jungkook's. "I wanted it to be a surprise... I actually woke up at 6am cause I couldn't stay in bed any longer, I thought Jimin and Jackson were gonna kick me out cause I was so annoying," he giggles.  


Jungkook's smile grows wider as Taehyung speaks, loving how the sound of his voice is dancing in his ears. He ends up giggling and singsongs: "You were up that early? I... Kinda woke up late and had to rush, I slept on my couch with my clothes on so when I woke up I thought... It was still the night, I'm still lost right now I mean... It's you? Like, _you_ , oh my God I'm so happy... Hey can you kiss me again?"  


Taehyung listens to Jungkook's sweet voice. They didn't call each other that much during the past month and he only realizes now how much he missed it. He knew he missed it but... He really _really_ missed it. He smiles at the younger's request and nods cheerfully. He leans closer and unlike earlier he makes sure to take his time when he brushes his lips against Jungkook's, slowly adding a bit more pressure, tilting his head to the side a little.  


Jungkook closes his eyes and giggles when Taehyung's soft lips meet his own, slowly making him shiver in the touch. He feels so much stronger when he can drain from Taehyung's scent and skin. This time his tongue brushes Taehyung's lips to ask for permission. He wants to feel more, always more and more.  


Taehyung sighs in the kiss, teasingly lapping at Jungkook's tongue once before kissing him back for real. Did it feel _that_ good last time as well? His fingers lovingly caress the back of Jungkook's neck as he deepens the kiss, tongue twisting around Jungkook's. He kinda forgets that they're in an amusement park with kids possibly walking past them. Fuck them, he hasn't seen his boyfriend in more than two months, no one will stop him from kissing him passionately.  


Jungkook tastes Taehyung's tongue in his mouth and everything is suddenly so warm, so good he feels like crying. He didn't know he missed him that much, he missed those lips he barely knows, he missed those fingers on his neck. How could he miss things he never got used to? Jungkook sighs in the kiss and doesn't let go, he never wants to. He keeps kissing him, softly, they have all the time in the world  


Taehyung chuckles against the younger's lips. He's so happy he just wants to laugh it off. He pulls back slowly, lips still lingering over Jungkook's for a while, exchanging sloppy, lazy kisses. He sighs and leaves another loving kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "How did I do without you...," he whispers, lost in Jungkook's beautiful, shiny eyes.  


Jungkook's heart feels like exploding, it's suffocating. He smiles and can't look away from his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. "I'm so happy Taehyung…," he giggles and kisses his boyfriend's nose. He is so happy he needs to express it, and seeing Taehyung is his arms, his soft hair moving with the wind is a lovely sight. He laughs and kisses him everywhere, everywhere.  


Taehyung giggles, playfully trying to escape Jungkook's lips. "Hey, stop! Put me down~" He laughs and untangles his legs from around Jungkook's waist, his feet searching for the ground. He keeps his hands around Jungkook's neck, his forearms resting on the other's shoulders and leans down to peck his lips again.  


Jungkook giggles and whispers: "Okay okay," between two kisses. He puts his boyfriend down and looks at him again. He is so beautiful it takes his breath away. He gives him a small smile and asks: "Hey, are you hungry? Want something sweet? I know the guy over there has great things, wanna try? Oh wait! Maybe you didn't have lunch? Hum... Okay so lunch maybe? And sweets after? Oh! And you-" he stops talking, noticing how much he is rambling and moving his arms in every direction, excited and happy. He feels like acting like a kid, that's embarrassing.  


Taehyung listens to Jungkook's cheerful voice, it's a bit higher when he gets carried away by what he's saying. He looks at his beautiful smile, cute teeth showing slightly as he speaks. He's so adorable. When he stops talking Taehyung leans down again to press a kiss on his cheek. He's got two months of kisses to catch up on, that may take a while. "I didn't have lunch but I'm all for sw-" "Taetae! Look what we found!" Jimin's voice singsongs in the background and Taehyung turns around, seeing Jimin jumping around happily, him and Jackson carrying four cotton candies and four apple candies. Sweets indeed. He giggles and hugs Jungkook closer once more before pulling back a little, still keeping an arm around the younger's shoulders. "Soooo Jungkookie, do you like the surprise~?" Jimin asks, wiggling his eyebrows.  


Jungkook blushes a bit when Taehyung kisses him suddenly. Okay, that was so cute and they did it before but after two months of only being able to talk through the phone, being able to feel his boyfriend's lips on his cheek feels so new. He can't help thinking about how much he missed him, missed his natural presence by his side, how much he wants to hug him for hours. He blinks when he hears Jimin's familiar voice and looks at the cute mochi running in their direction with sweets. Honestly, between what he was holding and him, he was the sweetest. Jungkook's smile gets wider, he turns back to Taehyung and observes those features he loves so much, his blonde hair tickling his ears, those cheeks, the corners of his beautiful eyes, the perfect eyebrows. He looks back at Jackson and Jimin and bows a little. "I love the surprise, th-thank you."  


Taehyung grins and takes one of the apple candies from Jimin's hands, quickly taking a bite. "Thanks sweetie!" he giggles, his free hand searching for Jungkook's and lightly squeezing his palm. He kinda needs to have something to make sure it's really happening, to be able to touch him and make sure it's not just a dream, that Jungkook is really here within hand's reach. His baby. Jimin looks at the both of them for a second before dropping his head on Jackson's shoulder. "Jacksonie I thought I was ready to see them together again but I'm really not, they're so cute...," he whines in his boyfriend's sleeve. "They're basically us but taller I'm so... Emotional right now." Jackson laughs and kisses Jimin's hair, his hands full of sweets so he can't exactly use them to comfort him. Taehyung lets go of Jungkook's hand for half a second to pat the top of Jimin's head before intertwining their fingers again. "So Jungkookie, how much time do you have?" he asks with a cheerful voice.  


Jungkook observes them silently but his gaze gets lost. He feels Taehyung not letting go, or doing it just to pick something to eat before taking his hand again and it makes him laugh because Taehyung is acting like those kids he usually plays with. He searches for his phone and looks at the time before saying: "Barely fifteen minutes left... I can show you around a bit if you want? I mean, I know you already came here but... Okay, yes, you already came here with your boyfriend, even if it wasn't me at the time but... I know... Some funny spots. And beautiful ones. Oh! And... Would you like to see... Where we went to that night, when we were drunk?" he asks, a bit hesitantly.  


Taehyung’s heart kinda leaps out of his chest at Jungkook’s last suggestion. "Yeah let’s do that!" he says maybe a bit too enthusiastically. He thinks about it sometimes. Often, actually. And he always feels so so stupid for drinking so much that night. Dude you missed your first meeting with Jungkook, how fucked up is that. He kinda wonders what the younger thought of him at the beginning. He chuckles and releases his grip on Jungkook’s hand a bit when he realizes it has gotten tighter. "I-I mean I really want to go back there yeah, so I can remember this time," he says with a shy smile.  


Jungkook chuckles. He takes Taehyung's hand again, caressing his fingers slowly. He wants to kiss him, to hold him, to love him, everything he missed for the past two months but couldn't have. "I don't know if you will be able to remember but... Let's say we could make... New memories again?" He blushes but his attention is stolen when a small boy pulls on his free hand to play with him and Jungkook does so for a few seconds, tickling the child. He stands back up after the kid goes back to his parents and smiles to his boyfriend. "Let's go?"  


Taehyung smiles, absentmindedly taking another bite from his apple candy as he watch Jungkook playing a bit with a child. "Kim Taehyung," he hears Jimin's voice next to him and jumps. "Wh-What did I do?" Jimin puts his chin on Taehyung's shoulder, careful not to drop any of the sweets. "Never let this boy go, I want to see him become the father of your children and one of them will be named Minnie and you're gonna be beautiful parents," he whispers solemnly. Taehyung laughs and gently shrugs Jimin off his shoulder. "Ooookay that's way too soon to talk about that sweetie." They both look at Jungkook for a few more seconds and he adds: "He is adorable though..." He sighs with a fond smile before Jungkook joins them again. Taehyung grins and slides an arm around the younger's shoulder. "Yeay let's go!" He presses a kiss to his cheek again, eager to make new memories, thousands of new memories.  


Jungkook gets lost for a few seconds, contemplating how beautiful his boyfriend is. And how he missed that warm feeling spreading through his limbs when Taehyung is near. They leave Jackson and Jimin, eating their sweets and acting like they aren't dying over how cute the younger boys are. Jungkook asks Taehyung to follow him and they walk for a couple of minutes, reaching a spot next to the Ferris wheel. They disappear among the trees, hidden under the leaves and it's silent, no one comes in that small forest since there is nothing to do. Jungkook stops and turns to look at the older, still holding his hand. "I remember I told you I liked this place... Could you try to guess why?" he giggles, waiting for Taehyung's answer.  


Taehyung lets Jungkook guide him through the park, holding onto his hand and smiling like a kid. When the younger stops and asks him that question, he takes a moment to observe the place around him, the quietness, the wind ruffling the leaves in the trees, completely cut from the noisy park a few meters away. "Hmm...," Taehyung thinks, tries to remember - as if that could work - what Jungkook told him about this place such a long time ago. "I don't know, because it's peaceful...?" he tries with a small voice but he's pretty sure it's not that, it doesn't ring any bell in his memory and he feels kinda bad about it.  


Jungkook chuckles at the words and takes out his phone to quickly take a picture of Taehyung. After that, he gets closer to his boyfriend and shows him the result. Taehyung was standing, beautiful, his silhouette painted with the shadows of the leaves above them. He looks like a fairy, standing in his own world, completely lost and beautiful. "That's why I love this place the most." Jungkook smiles again and kisses Taehyung on his cheek before adding: "You're beautiful Tae."  


Taehyung's eyebrows raise on their own and he barely has enough time to blink before Jungkook takes a picture of him and gets closer to kiss his cheek. "Wh-Where is this coming from?" he chuckles, sliding an arm around Jungkook's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. He gently takes Jungkook's phone from his hand, opening the camera and lifting it up above their head. He nudges Jungkook's side a little so the younger rests his head against his as well. "Doesn't it remind you of anything?" he whispers, his mind going back to their 'first date' at the beach. He smiles and takes a picture before giving the phone back to Jungkook.  


Jungkook giggles and leans against his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. It seems strange at first, new to him, as if he never did that before. His fingers are a bit hesitant but then he dares to take a stronger grip. He smiles to the camera as Taehyung takes the picture and looks at the other before kissing his lips. He winks and whispers: "No... Doesn't ring any bell…," he teases, thinking about that day at the beach. Of course he remembers, how could he ever forgot about it. He's been thinking about it everyday.  


Taehyung sighs and fakes a pout, locking his hands behind Jungkook's neck. "I'm sad you don't remember...," he says with a childish voice. He knows Jungkook does. How could he not. And didn't he say he had this photo printed somewhere at his place? "I'm kinda sad I missed that first night with you though...," he adds a bit more seriously, looking around and then back at Jungkook. "I think... If I'd been sort of sober and you'd have brought me here I think I would've kissed you back then." He sighs with a small smile and rests his cheek against Jungkook's shoulder again, not hugging him too tightly but just enough.  


Jungkook stays silent, surprised by Taehyung's words. He never thought about the fact that they could have met each other under different circumstances. But he knows that he was only able to meet him because his drunk self was bold enough to do so. So he never complained about that. But... Taehyung kissing him on the first day? That much? Jungkook looks back at Taehyung and lifts his head up again, so he can see him properly. "Well I've brought you here again. And you're sober enough now."  


Taehyung thought about it before and he means every word. He had drank quite a lot already when he decided to go talk to Jungkook that night but most of it hadn't reach his blood yet and his mind was still pretty clear. He remembers going to talk with that cute boy sitting all by himself and he would've done just the same had he been sober. He would've just realized much quicker how precious he was. And honestly, bringing Taehyung here, in a small corner hidden in an empty amusement park, under the stars and just the two of them... Yeah, he's pretty sure he would've kissed him. Back to the present he laughs at Jungkook's words. His Jungkook now. "If you think you're being smooth here Jeon you're really not," he giggles and leans closer, slowly pressing his lips against his boyfriend's, hugging him a bit closer. It's slow and a bit lazy and Taehyung wants to appreciate every second of it.  


Jungkook laughs a bit before feeling his boyfriend's lips on his and he leans in the kiss, slowly kissing back. His hands slide down to Taehyung's waist and he pulls him closer. He deepens the kiss, not too roughly, just enough to show Taehyung that he missed him so much he feels like crying. Being able to finally kiss him is such a relief and it feels so intense, his heart is burning and he probably stopped breathing.  


Their lips seemed to be moving so perfectly against one another Taehyung feels a little bad to pull apart, but the words are stuck on his throat and eager to be said out loud. "Jungkookie, I love you, I missed you, did I say it earlier? I feel like I didn't say it enough, I love you so, so much," he whispers, touching his forehead with the younger. He missed his presence but he missed his face, too, he missed being able to look at him. He never realized how much of a luxury it is to be able to see the one who stole your heart everyday and he wants to make sure never to forget that.  


Jungkook blinks when Taehyung pulls back and leans forward, desperate for his boyfriend's lips. He stares at Taehyung's mouth as he speaks, biting on his tongue. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ He looks up at him and doesn't know how to show him how much he loves him, how much he missed him, how much he wants him to know that he is deeply falling for him, over and over. Cause if he speaks, he is going to break. He knows it, he feels it. So he holds his boyfriend's hand and kisses it, still looking at him, his heart pounding, beating so fast it's suffocating. He gently lifts Taehyung's hand to his cheek and settles it there, close to his neck. "I m-missed you too, s-so much." Jungkook blushes when he hears his voice breaking at the end.  


A small shiver runs all along Taehyung's arm when Jungkook's lips land on his hand. He lets the younger guide his hand to his neck, just below his ear and leaves it here, his thumb brushing over his jawline. Jungkook's voice sounds so full of emotions his heart squeezes a little and he smiles, trying to focus on his own breathing. He leans forward, tilting Jungkook's head down a few millimeters to kiss his forehead. "Hey, baby, it's okay I'm here now...," he whispers, pushing everything to the back of his thoughts until all that is left is what's happening here and now. "We should do something fun tonight!" he adds with a cheerful voice. "Something that's on our 'cliché things that couples do' list, what do you think? But not a movie, I don't wanna have to stay quiet for two hours that sucks," he says before smiling brightly at the younger, all teeth showing.  


Jungkook bites the inside of his cheeks harder, really working on not breaking down in front of Taehyung. He blinks as his boyfriend starts talking about something else and thinks a bit. He hesitates and ends up saying: "I... Hum, I have zero ideas, I’m not… Used to date people I guess." He laughs at himself and asks: "What do we have on our list?"  


Taehyung takes a step back, playing with Jungkook's fingers. "Hmmm..." He really doesn't want to do anything else than being with Jungkook. He doesn't want to go somewhere loud or crowded. "Well we could go to the beach again but y'know... Or maybe... I don't know, go eat somewhere? But I don't really wanna go to a restaurant... Maybe we can get takeout food and find a nice place to eat, it's really warm now, even during the evening?" He looks up from their linked hands, observing Jungkook's reactions.  


Jungkook thinks, frowning a bit. "But... I finish at 8 and-..." Jungkook remembers work and looks down at his phone before biting his bottom lip. "Fuck I'm gonna be late." He looks at Taehyung and leans to kiss him again. He whispers: "I... Anything would be perfect for me as long as you're there but maybe it's better if you don't wait for me for dinner?" He starts walking backwards, pulling Taehyung with him since he is supposed to go back to work.  


Taehyung mirrors Jungkook's steps, still holding his hands tight. 'Maybe it's better if you don't wait for me for dinner,' that sounds so natural, domestic almost, Jungkook's voice sounds so sweet. "I'll wait for you baby," he says with a playful wink.  


Jungkook blinks and looks in the opposite direction, hiding his embarrassment. Oh God he wants to kiss him endlessly, he loves him, he loves him, he loves him. He answers hesitantly: "I... Let's... I'm... Are you sure? I... I mean that's late for you, I'll have an hour of bus and I'll have to shower and... That's a lot. I-I want to-to see you so bad but I... Don't want to act selfishly you know?"  


Taehyung squeezes Jungkook’s hands harder, swinging them a little as he walks forward and the younger walks backwards and it looks so sickeningly sweet but there’s no one around to pay attention so it’s fine. Sweet is more than fine. "Shut up you’re not selfish, just let me wait for you okay? I’m sure whatever we’ll have for dinner will taste better if you’re here anyway," he says, cocking his head to the side a little, unable to stop smiling.  


Jungkook blushes as Taehyung swings their hands and looks at him with such beautifully expressive eyes, soft and so lovely. How is it possible to fall in love again and again for the same perfect person? Jungkook finally nods and whispers: "O-Okay, you thought about… Eating outside? Where do you want to go? I... " He frowns and thinks a bit before shaking his head. "No… I have no idea where we could go, I’m... Where do couples go anyway?" He giggles and leans to kiss Taehyung again because he wants to, and he can.  


Taehyung could literally do nothing but listen to Jungkook’s voice all day long. It sounds like honey and music and it’s a bit shy and a bit scratchy sometimes. It’s perfect. He melts into the kiss, circling his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. It’s short and light and Taehyung feels like he can’t stop, ever, kissing him, keeping him close. It just seems too natural, it’s too tempting. And Taehyung absolutely loves how this tiny inch he has over Jungkook makes it so much easier to kiss him properly. He absolutely loves how Jungkook doesn’t hesitate either, he wasn’t so touchy last time he was here. "I don’t know," Taehyung whispers between them. "And I don’t care, just tell me where to meet you and we’ll find something, I’m sure we won’t starve to death", he adds with a small laugh and they have reached the main road of the park now and he knows Jungkook has to go soon.  


Jungkook’s heart hurt when he has to stop kissing him, the worst thing being the sight of the main road, time flying by. He wants to stay with Taehyung longer, he wants to hold him longer, he wants to kiss him again and to see him. Just to see his smile, to see him looking at him and whispering sweet things. Life is a bitch. "I have no idea where we c-" he starts but is interrupted by a higher voice: "I HAVE AN IDEA FOR YOU BOYS!" Jimin jumps in their direction, all smiles and arms in the air. Jackson following behind his boyfriend with the same smile, holding his arm in his hands. "Taehyungie we could prepare something for your dinner this afternoon what do you think?" He proposes with a big smile. "Jiminie babe, what’s your idea?"  


Taehyung jumps a little at Jimin’s voice and giggles when he sees him and Jackson running to them like excited kids. Jungkook who was walking backwards turns around to face Jimin, and Taehyung stays behind him, snaking his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder and pretending he can’t feel the rock-hard abs under his arms through Jungkook’s t-shirt. Right, he may or may not have forgotten about this tiny detail. He shakes his head a little. "Yeah sweetie, what’s your idea?" Taehyung asks with a grin. "And I can cook too actually," he adds.  


Taehyung against his back with his arms around his torso seems so natural, it doesn't make Jungkook flinch. He puts his hands on top of his boyfriend's and listens to what his hyungs have to tell them. Jimin giggles, jumping on his feet. He looks at Jungkook, then back at Taehyung, then at Jungkook again. He says with an excited voice: "I know Kookie likes games and Taetae likes that too! You could go play laser tag together?" Jungkook blinks, surprised, and he doesn't have time to express his feelings before Jackson speaks up: "Babe, it's not fun when you're only two...? They need a squad and-" Jimin shakes his head and leans against him to whisper something in his ear. Jackson's eyes widen and he smirks before saying, faking an innocent voice: "Aww babe it's a cute idea! It's perfect for them, okay, laser tag." Jungkook looks behind his own shoulder to see Taehyung's reaction.  


Taehyung's eyebrows shoot up at Jimin's suggestion. Wow okay that sounds totally fun and totally like something Taehyung wants to try immediately. But Jackson is right maybe it's not that awesome with just two people? He's never tried before so... He side glances at Jungkook to try to see what he thinks of it before turning back to Jackson and Jimin with a suspicious stare. "Jminie what did you say~?"  


Jungkook observes Jackson and Jimin's reactions, confused. Both are silent, smiling like innocent people. They are _not_ innocent people. But then he remembers he is already late for work and if he stays there too much he is going to be in trouble. He says quickly: "Okay, let's meet at the laser tag then! I really need to go I'm sorry." He turns around in Taehyung's hold and softly kisses his forehead, his hands kindly asking for Taehyung to let him go.  


Taehyung smiles when Jungkook kisses his forehead. So sweet. He sighs and lets go of him, brushing his fingers over his cheek for a second. "We'll text about the details, kay? Fighting for this afternoon Jungkookie, I love you," he looks at him as he leaves before turning to Jimin and Jackson, frowning. "What do you have in mind?" he asks, pointing his index at Jimin.  


Jungkook leaves Taehyung, Jimin and Jackson, his heart painful. This afternoon is going to be the longest afternoon of his life. Jimin and Jackson look at him walking away and then Jackson is the first to answer with a sly voice: "What do you think about letting you guys in a dark room with guns? Nhehehe." Jimin turns to Taehyung and adds, with the same tone as Jackson: "Sunday nights are couple nights there ehehe." Jackson smiles. "And you're a couple, you're going to defeat everyone!" Jimin giggles: "Plus I know Jungkookie is quite good, he goes there pretty often with Yugyeomie... Well Yugyeomie is always better than him but that's because he knows how to disturb Jungkookie." Jackson points at Taehyung: "Just like you do."  


Taehyung looks back and forth between the two of them. Why do they always have to be so dirty minded? "Okay first of all maybe Jungkookie is good at this but I don't think I will be? I mean, I don't mind, I've been humiliated at bowling already and it sounds fun but still. And second, what the hell do you think is going to happen there?? Seriously, you two," he giggles, sliding his hands in his jeans pockets. "But it's a great idea though, I like it," he adds with a smile.  


Jimin pouts and looks at Jackson with a sad face. His boyfriend caresses his cheek with a finger and leans to whisper: "Don't worry, we will go too, I know you want to spy on them." Jimin giggles and kisses Jackson before looking at Taehyung again:"I'm sure it's going to be fun, you'll like it Taetae! And don't worry about yourself, Jungkookie will protect your a-hum. Protect _you_. Of course." Jackson kisses his cheek, eyes full of tenderness. Jimin is so adorable. "Jiminie babe, stop teasing Taehyungie... Not yet at least."  


Taehyung grins when he sees them acting all sweet and adorable, Jimin's eyes disappearing when Jackson kisses his cheek. They have this contagious aura that kinda makes everyone's mood brighter. "Fine, I have Jungkookie with me so I'm sure we will win even if I don't hit anyone," he says with a chuckle. "Hey what do we do now...? You guys want to do stuff?" he adds, hands motioning around at the park. They find themselves leaving the park more than two hours later when Jackson just can't take any thrilling rides anymore and they're all too exhausted to do anything else than taking a break.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihihihi, so technically the next chapter is ready... When should I post it guys? (¬‿¬)
> 
> -pompom


	8. Sun, May 9th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back at it! So here's a sort of new concept for you guys... We hope you'll like it mhehehe. Enjoy, I'm off for today, see you tomorrow (and I'm not gonna lie ILOVETOMORROWSCHAPTERSOMUCH I really want you guys to read it).  
> Bonne nuit guys <3
> 
> -pompom

"Have fun Taetae! You too Kookie, make sure to protect your boyfriend's a- Ouch, babe! I was gonna say your boyfriend's adorable face, what were you thinking?" Taehyung giggles and steps out of the car, Jungkook following quietly and they both enter the building hand in hand and smiling and Jimin slowly melts into his seat. He sits up again and turns to Jackson, barely containing his excitement. "Babe start the car or they're gonna get suspicious, we'll come back in five minutes, kay?"  


Jackson follows the younger boys as they leave the car for their date. He blinks, surprised by Jimin's sweet and excited voice and smiles brightly. "Anything for you babe," he answers with a wink. He starts the car and they have a short ride, both too excited for what's coming. After the longest five minutes ever, they park again at the same spot and exit the car, sly smiles on their faces. "Ready Mr. Bazooka?" he asks his boyfriend.  


Jimin fakes holding a bazooka in his hands and shooting right through Jackson's heart with a small 'pow'. He giggles and walks around the car until he can take hold of Jackson's hand. "Do you think they will have some sort of strategy like, Taetae shooting people and Jungkook covering him and all?" he asks, chewing on his lower lip as he pushes the front door open. "Or maybe they will be all clumsy and won't know how to work with each other hihihi," he giggles again, imagining the young couple struggling with their guns and walking on each other's feet and something cliché like Taehyung falling on top of Jungkook. That sounds good.  


Jackson takes Jimin's hand in his and they walk to the building. He smiles at how excited his boyfriend sounds beside him. He agrees to all his suggestions, even finding them so probable he doesn't know what the boys are actually going to do. He laughs and pokes Jimin's cheek. "It's our job to find out." He licks his lips and adds: "It's going to be fun hehe."  


Jimin smiles and squeezes his boyfriend's hand. It's been a while since they've had some funny couple activity like this. Sex doesn't count of course. They go to buy tickets and get their gear ready, the hall is almost empty now - they must be among the last people to arrive and luckily Jungkook and Taehyung are already inside. The guy who equips them keeps glaring at their laced hands and snorting in disapproval and doesn't even say a word to them and Jimin pouts when they leave to the main room. "What an asshole...," he whispers before hugging Jackson's waist tightly.  


Jackson follows his boyfriend as they are about to enter the room where all the fun begins, a little bit upset. He hopes this guy didn't annoy Taehyung and Jungkook before, or maybe they are both too naive to see that kind of things yet. Either way, Jackson answers, his voice louder than Jimin's: "Yeah, an asshole." He presses his lips on the side of Jimin's neck and kisses him softly. "Now let's kill people and hide from Taehyungie and Jungkookie hehe," he whispers just before the game begins and they get surrounded by darkness.  


Jimin giggles and quickly kisses Jackson's lips before he follows him inside, where a background voice has already started a countdown. "Jacksonie, how do we proceed?" he whispers, staying close to his boyfriend. "Do we play for real or do we just search for Kookie and Taetae and we don't care if we're being shot?" He stops talking and frowns, squeezing Jackson's arm. "Wait no I'm not letting anyone shoot you that's not possible."  


Jackson holds his gun in one hand, the other adjusting his trousers. He looks around, they are standing in a corner, only one way to shoot them and it's on their left. He walks in front of Jimin and says: "We play, we win, and we spy on the kids. Like great parents babe." He lifts the gun up and starts walking slowly. He adds: "And I'm the only one who has the right to shoot you, sexy boy."  


Jimin smirks and leans closer to Jackson’s ear. "Not here babe, be patient," he whispers, gripping his own gun tighter. They can hear steps getting closer but the game barely began and everyone is still a bit hesitant. Jimin turns around so his back is practically against Jackson’s. He spots a girl popping from the closest hallway and it takes him two shots to hit her shoulder and hear her whine in disappointment, moving back to hiding. "Babe let’s find Jungkookie and Taetae," he whispers to his boyfriend, pressing his back against his so they can move through the room.  


Jackson nods. He starts moving, heading to the front. They meet a few other players, but they seem to be just like their targets, only having a funny date. So beating them is not hard, Jackson and Jimin are merciless and kinda great at putting their life into the mission. "Babe you're the best shooter," Jackson whispers, pecking Jimin's lips. They hear a giggle and freeze in their movement. Jackson leans and whispers with an excited voice: "Is that Jungkookie the bunny giggling to our little Taehyungie? Is it? Is it?"  


They don't take much time to find Jungkook and Taehyung, the room is not that big. And that cute laugh was really not discreet. Jimin smirks and turns dramatically slowly to face Jackson. "Let's find out Agent Wang," he winks at his boyfriend. "The both of us can't go at the same time, it w-" He spots a guy walking behind Jackson and quickly shoots at him from above Jackson's shoulder. "Would be too suspicious." He finishes with a small laugh when the guy retreats back.  


Jackson nods, smiling a bit. He puts a hand on Jimin's shoulder and kneels, forcing his boyfriend to follow. He looks around, no one is near them, only Jungkook and Taehyung, probably behind a wall or two. He whispers: "We can't part ways, where would the fun be?" They hear another giggle and Jackson cracks a smile. They are so cute. "We should... Find a way to get closer..." He settles his weapon on Jimin's shoulder in case he sees someone coming from this direction. "And we have to win this game."  


Jimin nods and keeps his gun ready as well. "Okay, follow me," Jimin whispers. He turns around and carefully moves to the closest turn, still kneeling low, a hand holding the weapon and the other tugging at Jackson's wrist. He takes a peek from behind the wall. "Clear," he whispers when he's sure the hallway is empty. "Let's go," he carefully pushes Jackson in front of him and they rush through the hallway until they reach the other turn to repeat the process. There's smoke everywhere and it's a bit difficult to see anything. They hear a blast followed by a loud laugh and it's not Jungkook, it's definitely- "Taetae! What the fuck are they doing in here?" Jimin murmurs. They hear steps, someone is running away but it's neither Jungkook nor Taehyung. "Hyung! You're not supposed to shoot me!" Jimin looks up at Jackson. "It's Jungkookie's voice..." They hear Taehyung laugh out loud again before answering: "Hey it's fine Jungkookie, she left anyway." And he adds with another giggle: "Plus you look kinda hot when you're mad at me eheh." Jimin puts a hand over his mouth and his eyes widen, staring at Jackson with the best 'Oh my God' look he can pull off.  


Jackson bites his lip to keep himself from laughing too loud. He looks at Jimin, just as surprised and amazed as him, and tries to focus on eavesdropping again. They stay silent and hear steps getting closer to them. Jackson pushes Jimin and himself against the wall as they try to move as quietly as possible. "I'm not angry, I'm just... You are obviously doing it on purpose, right?" They hear Jungkook talking again. His voice is closer, they are the ones approaching them. Jackson looks at Jimin and puts a finger on his lips. Luckily they won't take the same hallway as them and just walk to the front. He takes a deep breath and Taehyung is the first to come out, not hidden by the wall anymore. "Tae stop, come here, don't just walk out there! You're putting yourself in danger-" Jungkook argues, but Taehyung whispers with a low voice, taking a few steps back and hiding again. "Didn't you swear you would protect my ass?" Jungkook answers: "Depends on what I'll have to protect your ass from."  


Jimin's mouth falls open and he hides in Jackson's neck, muffling a squeal. When he hears Taehyung moving back to Jungkook he looks up at his boyfriend again, with shining eyes and 'I have an idea' written all over his face. "Mhehehe stay here babe," he whispers. He escapes Jackson's hold against the wall, quickly kissing his lips in the process. "Be ready to run," he adds with a wink. Then he gets closer to Jungkook and Taehyung's location, staying close to the wall, and carefully listens. "Oh really?" Taehyung's voice sounds sly as fuck and Jimin tries really hard not to fangirl too much. "I mean it would be a shame to protect me from yourself I guess," he adds and Jimin chokes on his own saliva. He shakes his head a little and steps closer to his best friend, doing his best to stay in the shadows. He points his gun at him and shoots, Taehyung's jacket blinking for a few seconds and he takes advantage of the confusion to push him forward, Taehyung basically landing against Jungkook's chest. "What the f-" Jimin runs back to Jackson and pulls him by the hand. "We need to move hihihi."  


Jackson has to bite his tongue really hard not to laugh at the situation. He can't believe his ears, those two plushies were practically as pervy as them. Well... For Taehyung it's not really surprising, but it's weird to hear Jungkook say that kind of things. Jackson doesn't know if he should laugh because of how childish he sounds, or laugh nervously because Jungkook might actually do what he is saying. He doesn't have time to process the sudden confusion, Jimin is already pulling him back. He follows, a huge grin on his lips, and tries to stay alert to protect them both. "Babe that was awesome," he whispers.  


Jimin runs through the room until they reach another hallway and they hide in a corner. He giggles, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah I know," he whispers back with a sly smile. He checks their surroundings, making sure no one is nearby before leaning closer until his lips meet Jackson’s and he kisses him slowly, taking his time just because he’s happy to be here. He jumps when he hears a gun sound behind them and the ray hits his back. He turns around to see a guy running away and pouts, turning back to Jackson. "Sorry, we just lost points," he mumbles, moving backwards a little. "How do you think Kookie and Taetae reacted?"  


Jackson leans against the wall when Jimin kisses him, his free hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, and closes his eyes, opening his mouth to let Jimin slide his tongue in his mouth. He blinks when Jimin pulls out after being shot and pouts too. He hates being interrupted when he's kissing his man. He sighs and presses his lips against Jimin’s cheek before whispering: "If you pushed them hard enough, they landed on the floor with Taehyungie on top of Jungkookie." He giggles, adding with a low voice: "Let’s go see if they tried to go further. Nhehehe."  


"Hihihi okay let’s see!" He stands up and pulls Jackson up with him by the hand. "I don’t think they would do it here though, I mean... They’ve never done it before and that kinda lacks romance," he adds with a small laugh. They slowly make their way to where Jungkook and Taehyung were a minute earlier but the boys are not here anymore. Jimin peeks inside the hallway and spots two couples running in their direction, from both side. "Shit babe we’re gonna get trapped," he whispers, taking a step back, closer to his boyfriend.  


Jackson is disappointed when he sees that Jungkook and Taehyung are nowhere to be seen. He would have loved to see the cute couple acting like high schoolers. He notices that they are surrounded by enemies, and puts his hand on Jimin’s shoulder. "Take the left, I’ll take the right." He gets closer to the wall, approaches the corner and holds his gun up, waiting for the couple to come. Two targets, they need to be quick and to shield themselves. They have done more difficult than that before. He nods to Jimin when his boyfriend is positioned and ready to shoot, and they wait for their enemies to show their faces. The first ones to appear are on Jackson’s side, Jackson shoots the boy first, always the boy, because then the girl loses her focus and it’s easier to get her. He isn’t quick enough for that because Jimin takes her down before he has enough time to do so. He turns to thank him and shoots the other girl that appeared behind Jimin. The couple on the left now. Jimin turns around like a spinner and aims at the boy that follows the previous victim. Four shots in less than six seconds. They got bonus points for that. Jackson smirks and whispers: "Good job soldier."  


Jimin jumps around a bit when they hit all their opponents, squeezing Jackson's arm and kissing his cheek. "That was sooooo cool~" He smiles brightly and Jackson laughs, kissing his forehead in return, just before Jimin gets serious again. "Okay, Taetae and Kookie now," he whispers. He starts walking through the room again, Jackson slowly following behind him. They hear giggles a few meters away and Jimin freezes. "That's Kookie again." He frowns and listens more attentively. "They're so not discreet babe we're gonna have to teach them a few things in the future...," he adds. They can hear Jungkook's cute baby voice through the fake walls: "Nooo Tae, you have to reload every once in a while even if it's fake." "Oh reaaally~?" Taehyung's voice singsongs and Jimin can literally see his best friend's eyebrows moving in sync. Dirty boy. He elbows Jackson for him to get closer as well. "They're not discreet indeed...," he whispers to Jimin's ear.  


Jackson wraps his free hand around Jimin's arm and frowns, listening to the boys. He looks at Jimin with half a smile and listens to Jungkook's answer: "Of course, it needs time to be able to load again, you can't just shoot endlessly..." He sighs. "Big guns can, they have more in- What?" Taehyung giggles and asks with a cute voice. "What what?" "Why... Why are you making that face, what happened? What do you have in mind?" Jackson's smile gets bigger and he whispers to his boyfriend "Cute."  


Jimin chews on his lower lip to contain his smile. This conversation is so awesome. They can hear Taehyung's voice again a few seconds later, full of playfulness when he says: "Oh nothing it's just nice to know that the big ones stay loaded for a while, it can be helpful, that's all." Jimin giggles in Jackson's shoulder, hiding in his neck not to make too much noise. They hear nothing but a sigh from Jungkook for a few seconds and Jimin frowns, whispering: "You think they left...?"  


Jackson's hand caresses Jimin's soft hair, ruffling it because he loves how soft it is, the sweet smell of Jimin's shampoo reaching his nose. He smiles so much he has to bite the inside of his cheeks. How could Taehyung tease his boyfriend that much when said boyfriend was Jungkook? The baby boy. Jackson answers: "I don't kn-" Jungkook's voice resounds again, lower this time: "Fine you perv. Seems like you need to load yours right? Let me help you." Jackson's eyes get round and he probably even stopped breathing. They hear a loud sound, as if something fell on the floor, and an uncharacteristic sound coming from Taehyung. "Oh my God...," is all Jackson can whisper.  


Jimin jumps, looking up again, and meets Jackson's eyes, as big as his own. Did Jungkook, Taehyung's little bunny Kookie, just say that for real? "What just happened?" Jimin whispers. He untangles himself from Jackson, taking a few steps closer to where the sound came from. "I'm gonna go check if they're okay," he whispers again. He stays as quiet as he can, a fraction of his head poking from behind the wall, just enough for his eyes to see. "Fuck." He gasps and hides behind the wall again within half a second, afraid they may have heard him. "Babe they're- Shit." Jackson comes closer to him. "What is it Jiminie?" Jimin closes his eyes and puts a hand on his chest. "Kookie has Taetae pressed against the wall and he's french kissing him I'm going to cry."  


Jackson gets closer to Jimin when he comes back to him and tries to read his face, to understand what's going on. But when Jimin tells him _that_ his mouth falls open and he stays like that a few seconds before whispering: "Ju-Jungkookie is fucking kissing him against th-the wall?!" Jimin nods, eyes still closed and a hand on his chest. Jackson repeats: "Like, our Jungkookie?!"  


Jimin nods, his free hand vaguely motioning behind him. "Go check by yourself babe," he whispers with a huge sigh. "I swear I'm not lying, I've been blessed by the gods." Jimin looks up and checks the small screen announcing how much time is left before the end of the game. Less than one minute. Time flew by. They don't have much time left to spy on Jungkook and Taehyung. Although the young couple probably won't do much more til the end of the game.  


Jackson is curious. He gets closer and he takes a look. He retreats faster than Jimin and starts jumping on his feet, fists up. "Oh my goodness, babe that was _hoooooot_ -" His boyfriend nods in return. They both try to stay calm but they both know they need to shout right now. So Jackson takes Jimin's hand in his and they walk far from the boys. The end of the game is near and they need to be the first ones to leave the place anyway.  


Jimin lets Jackson drag him away, checking behind his shoulder as they leave. Taehyung has his arms locked around Jungkook's neck, Jungkook's hands on Taehyung's waist and they're kissing roughly, like horny teenagers, and there's so much tongue and- "Babe I'm jealous, why didn't we make out during the game as well that's so exciting," he asks while they take a turn and the other boys disappear from their sight, but Jimin notices Taehyung looking up at the last moment. "Wasn't that Jiminie's voice"? he hears his boyfriend ask but they're too far now.  


Jackson sighs and stops suddenly. He takes a step back and turns to Jimin. He pouts: "Don't say that after looking at your best friend making out with his boyfriend, that boyfriend being Jeon Jungkook. Or I'll get jealous too." Jackson can't believe his boyfriend asks him to kiss him after that. Well, no, not exactly. He believes it, it's just that he is disturbed by how his boyfriend got needy. He sighs: "If we kiss like that we'll end up fucking and we already agreed on no fucking when Taehyungie is home so... You'll have to wait Jiminie." He shrugs with a smirk.  


Jimin laughs at his boyfriend's words, stepping around him until he's standing behind him. He circles his arms around his waist and puts his chin on his shoulder. "Awwww babe, don't worry they're not exciting me, I'm just imagining you doing it and it looks hot in my mind eheh." He lean to kiss Jackson's cheek, leaving a few other kisses down his jawline. "I'll wait, I'll wait... But I'm sure at some point Taetae won't spend the night at _our_ place anymore and my intuition is never wrong. So...," he playfully bites Jackson earlobe. "Maybe we won't have to wait that much hihi." He untangles himself from Jackson and takes his hand before walking towards the exit when the countdown starts, the end of the game being near.  


Jackson leans in his boyfriend’s touch instinctively and licks his lips when he feels Jimin’s teeth teasing his ear. He turns around and says nothing when Jimin drags him forward. He fights his urges and really tries hard not to think about crashing Jimin and his fucking ass against the fucking wall. But it’s not easy when said ass is in front of him. Really, not easy at all. He sighs again and the game ends. They leave the place before the boys, winners.  


"Wow babe look we crushed them!" Jimin marvels when they walk passed the scoreboard. They have practically twice more points than the team placed second. "Wait wait let’s try to guess which team is Taetae and Kookie’s!" he giggles, quickly reading through the names until one catches his eye and he bursts out laughing. "Oh my God they finished last bwahahahaha look at this!" He points at the last line on the screen, team _BunnyPlatypus_ , and Jackson shakes his head with a smile. They got more deaths than kills when Jackson and Jimin’s team barely got two deaths. They laugh and quickly escape the building, moving back inside Jackson’s car as if they just got here and Jimin squeezes Jackson’s knee. "That was fun babe we should do that again sometimes!"  


Jackson laughs when he sees the name of Jungkook and Taehyung’s team. It’s so cute. Why are they so insanely cute and still end up making out against a wall in such an intense way? What the fuck is wrong with their couple? It’s never in the middle. Never "normal". But what's normal anyway? Jackson blinks and now Jimin is squeezing his knee, gently asking him to play again. Jackson nods with a smile and leans forward, kissing his boyfriend. "We'll come back some other day and I'll kiss you against the wall, I promise."  


  


* * *

**[In the meantime, in the colorful world of happy bunnies crashing platypuses against the walls]**

Jungkook’s hand are still grabbing his boyfriend’s waist and he thinks about nothing else but stealing Taehyung's breathing out. But he gives up first, he pulls out from the heated kiss, warm breath leaving his parted lips, heart beating too fast and too loud. Jungkook looks at Taehyung and his boyfriend suddenly says: "Wasn't that Jiminie's voice?" The younger frowns and sighs before letting go of Taehyung, stepping back. He doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry. He looks at how irresistibly gorgeous Taehyung is and whines: "Come on, don’t tell me you hear your best friend’s voice in your mind when I kiss you..."  


Taehyung’s arms fall down his sides when Jungkook steps back and everything feels weirdly cold. Shit that was something. Jungkook always looks like a shy giggling bunny but then sometimes he looks like he forgets to think about anything and just switches to ‘hot as fuck art student’ and the way he pushed Taehyung against the wall with his strong hands and his wild tongue and _what the fuck why did I have to say anything I’m so stupid_. Taehyung shakes his head and takes a step closer, gently grabbing one of Jungkook’s hand in both his. "Nevermind, I thought I’d seen and heard someone but it was probably just a girl," he giggles and leaves a soft, short kiss on Jungkook’s lips. "We need to move, the game is over now."  


Jungkook nods silently, not really believing what Taehyung is saying. He didn’t hear any sound when they were kissing, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings anymore. Plus Jimin isn’t supposed to be here, so why is his boyfriend making up excuses? He smiles in the kiss and they start leaving the dark place. When they see the screen Jungkook laughs and points at their rank: "Look, I think we made a death record!" He laughs again and whispers: "Wow that bazooka team is awesome, they got only two deaths! Look, that will be us next time."  


Taehyung observes the scores as well, laughing along when his boyfriend points at how many times they got shot. "I think you’re gonna have to team up with someone else if you want that kind of score baby," he giggles, throwing an arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. They quickly find their way through the other teams and reach the glass doors, moving back to the parking lot and searching for Jackson’s car. "It was so cool though, I’m so happy we did this," Taehyung says, pressing closer to the younger with a big toothy smile.  


Jungkook follows his boyfriend, happy he can feel Taehyung’s arm on his shoulder. As if it was natural, normal, as it they have always done that. He looks around, searching for the car that’s supposed to pick them up and says: "Hey let’s try again Tae, and this time... Don’t act like you don’t know how to hold a gun okay?" Jungkook winks and looks at Taehyung with a knowing smile. Of course he knows Taehyung likes to tease him, but winning a game is a great satisfaction too.  


Taehyung chuckles and gives Jungkook a sly smile. "I’m not good at aiming, you’re gonna have to teach me. It’s like bowling, I still have a loooot of things to improve~" He spots Jackson and Jimin’s car and pulls Jungkook with him. They get closer and have to part ways to get inside. Taehyung holds Jungkook back for a few seconds, pressing a kiss to his cheek just so he can whisper: "I love you." Then he lets him go and quickly walks around the car, opens the door and settles on the back seat. With a beautifully embarassing view of Jimin and Jackson making out and basically drooling all over each other. Taehyung clears his throat a bit awkwardly. "You guys didn’t even leave the parking lot, did you?"  


Jungkook giggles after being kissed by Taehyung, the words making his heart burn in his chest. He whispers: "I love you too." But Taehyung was already far from him and he probably stayed there too long. He runs back to the car and jumps inside, laughing when he sees Jackson and Jimin kissing as if they were alone. They pull back when Taehyung speaks and Jimin laughs. Jackson nods and says: "The game is short, we didn’t have time to do anything else so..." Jimin asks: "So! You won?"  


Taehyung waits for Jungkook to sit next to him to take his hand again. It feels way too difficult to stay away from him when he doesn't _have to_ and Jungkook is literally right here. He looks up when his best friend talks to them and Jungkook and Taehyung both laugh. "No, we lost, we finished last, we had the worst score of the history of scores...", Taehyung says, scratching his neck with his free hand.  


Jungkook caresses Taehyung’s hand, quietly drawing circles on his warm skin with his thumb. It's unlike him to do that kind of stuff, but he wants to feel Taehyung’s warmth for as long as he is in Busan. He doesn’t understand that type of wish, he just feels it. Jimin laughs at their score and Jackson starts the car, laughing too. "Sorry Jungkookie, our Taehyungie is really bad at that." Jungkook giggles and says: "It’s fine, we had fun." He looks at his boyfriend with a knowing smile and just wants to break the distance again. His free hand is shaking for more than touching, more feeling, more Taehyung. But he just loves the way Taehyung is looking at him right now, with his eyes full of tenderness, so he stays still. Drinking his stare. "Ooo-kay let’s go home now"! Jimin says with giggle.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jackmin POV meh? (¬‿¬) What do you think about that hum?  
> Anyway, see you tomorrow!
> 
> -pompom


	9. Mon, May 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ So we're back at it, this chapter takes place on Monday evening, and since we can't tell you _everything_ that happens during every single day that Tae is in Busan (otherwise the fic would reach the 1000k words and that would be a lot -_-) here's a brief set up of the situation: they spent the day together and did something *coughs* you'll quickly understand what *coughs* during the day, then had dinner all together at Jackmin's and now it's late and here we are.  
>  Let's go.
> 
> -pompom

"Taehyung, if a single drop of water touches your hair I'm going to kill you!" Jackson's voice yells from the living room. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry hyung!" Taehyung yells back with a laugh before locking himself inside the bathroom. The room is still hot and a bit steamy, Jungkook showered just before him. Taehyung ran over him in the hallway, with his damp hair sticking all over his head and his cheeks still pinkish and he couldn't help but kiss them both, his skin was so warm and Jungkook just giggled and kissed him back. He feels a little bad for acting like a kid to convince Jungkook to stay but not that much cause they'll get to spend more time together and that's the only thing Taehyung wants right now. He's still surprised Jungkook accepted so easily actually. The second after Taehyung has locked the door Jimin pops into the hallway and grabs Jungkook's wrist. He already has Jungkook's small bag in his free hand and is leading him to a room. He pushes Jungkook inside and gives him his bag with a sly smile: "That's where you sleep Kookie, just shout if you need anything~"  


Jungkook doesn't have time to think about anything or say anything, he is left in a guest room, his bag in his hand. What just happened? One second he found Taehyung with his new brown hair, all soft and ten times more adorable than he already was, with the most kissable face of the entire universe pleading for him to stay, and two seconds later he heard himself agreeing to that. And now he just came out of Jimin and Jackson's bathroom, in his pajamas, ready to sleep. He turns around and stops breathing. Sleeping requires a bed. First thing he can think of is that the bed is too big for him, but then he remembers Jimin's sly smile and starts thinking about sharing that same bed with Taehyung. What is happening? Are they supposed to sleep together? Why would Taehyung have asked him to spend the night with him? Of course they won't sleep in separate rooms, it would be just the same as 'Jungkook coming back to his place'. Then why aren't there TWO beds? Wait. Is it strange for you and your boyfriend to sleep in separate beds? What is he supposed to do now? Should he wait for Taehyung? Should he sit on that bed? Should he act normal or not? Maybe he will just stay still, standing up, pretending that he is in total control of the whole damn situation. Or maybe he should shout and ask for Jimin's help, ask what he is supposed to do. What is he supposed to do?  


Taehyung doesn't take much time to shower since he doesn't have to wash his hair, and he quickly steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist and checking his face in the mirror. Brown looks good. It looks kinda soft, it highlights his cheeks and his eyes somehow. Makes him look younger maybe. It's good. He shrugs and slips inside a huge black t-shirt and a pair of loose gray pajama pants before brushing his teeth and stepping out of the room, the clothes he wore during the day hooked around his arm. His feet naturally get him to his bedroom - technically it's not _his_ room but it kinda is somehow - and silently turn the door knob. He's surprised to see Jungkook standing in the middle of the room, his back facing Taehyung, not doing anything. He leaves his clothes on the top of his suitcase and softly touches Jungkook's elbow. "Baby are you okay?"  


Jungkook feels something on his elbow and jumps with a loud: "OH MY GOD!" He turns around and sees Taehyung. He sighs and steps back, his heart still beating too fast for it to be normal. He really hopes Taehyung just came inside and didn't see him staring at the bed for... A long time. He looks down at the floor and says: "Y-Yeah? I am. I think."  


Taehyung chuckles and follows Jungkook's gaze. Oh. Yeah okay. The younger looks down and Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but he doesn't know what. That's weird. "That's weird. Is this weird? It's awkward. I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean... That, I didn't actually think about it, you want me to go sleep on the couch?" Taehyung stutters until he stops talking because he feels like he's been talking too much. Okay that's definitely weird. He goes back to his suitcase and tries to fold his clothes a little bit better cause he needs to keep his hands busy.  


Jungkook is looking down at the floor, his hands playing with his bag. He blinks and looks up. What? Wait, what? He frowns and gets closer to Taehyung, curiously leaning to see what he is doing. He finds him just putting his clothes in his suitcase and steps back a little, still holding his own bag. He mumbles: "I'm... I... No... I mean, I'm happy y-you asked me to stay I-... I'm sorry I'm not thinking-" He sighs and pouts. He sucks. He sucks so much he hates himself so much. He ends up whispersing: "Tae don't sleep on the couch... Please?"  


Taehyung finishes folding his jeans and looks up. He leans against the wall and observes his boyfriend's features, Jungkook's bottom lip pouting a little. He looks so cute. Taehyung sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I-... I don't want to sleep on the couch, I want to stay with you but I don't want things to be weird, I mean, it's still... New? We can barely see each other for real so I get that it's weird but hum... Maybe it won't be that weird? I don't know, we can try." He shrugs and tries to act like it's not that much of a big deal when he's actually freaking out as well. Taehyung never slept in the same bed as anyone unless it was just after sex. Jimin and Jin don't count. But Jungkook... Well, he never even had sex with Jungkook. And somehow this feels even more embarrassing. "Hey let's just... Not think about it, okay? We don't have to sleep yet anyway," he says with a cheerful voice as he moves to sit on the bed, crossing his legs and reaching for his phone on the bedside table.  


Jungkook's heart starts racing. Of course it's weird, even if he only thought about lying down next to each other and sleeping, this situation suggests sex whether he wants it or not. He bites his bottom lip and his eyes follow Taehyung as he sits on the bed. Jungkook tries to walk too, but his feet seem glued to the ground. He curses and closes his eyes before being able to walk and to sit next to Taehyung, but not too close or he will probably think he is a perv. He keeps playing with his bag before finding it weird and gets up to leave it on a corner of the bedroom. Not next to Taehyung's suitcase because it would be weird but near. He sits back again, looking at his hands and whispers: "I'm s-sorry I'm making this odd. I don't want it to be too... Calculated? I just... Want to have you close and t-talk to you. A-And... [...]" he clears his throat and bites his lip again.  


Taehyung sighs and looks up, lifting one of his hands and pressing it against Jungkook's cheek to make him look in his direction. He gives the younger a reassuring smile and leans down to kiss the tip of his nose. "It's okay, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable... But it's fine, look, it's nothing we haven't done before," he giggles. He takes back his hand and shifts a little on the bed so he can rest his back against the wall and still give Jungkook a bit of space because it's obviously necessary right now.  


As surprising as it may be for Jungkook, seeing that Taehyung shifted and let him all alone on the corner of the bed makes Jungkook more inconfortable. Usually Taehyung is so touchy, he doesn't miss any occasion to cuddle and to hug him. Why is he so far? Is it his fault? Is he making it too strange? Is he making the whole situation too odd? He nods and rests his hands on his thighs, before he suddenly says: "Y-... You look really _really_ cute with this new hair color. I mean... It's like a different side of you it's... Kind. Not that you weren't kind before but... I mean, now you look really _really_ soft."  


Taehyung cocks his head to the side and offers him a bright smile, all teeth showing. "Aww thank you!" He's usually not one to be too shy with compliments but Jungkook sounds so sheepish and sincere and he's so adorable Taehyung can feel his own cheeks blushing a little. He moves a bit to the side because he's kind of a restless person, especially given the situation, so he's sort of behind Jungkook but not completely cause that'd be weird but enough to put his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I kinda looked like that when we first met right? Feels like it was such a long time ago...," he whispers thoughtfully, playfully kissing his boyfriend's cheek.  


Jungkook giggles and he feels his heart squeezing when Taehyung kisses him. It relaxes him a lot somehow. He nods and closes his eyes. "Mmm... Yeah but you were drunk too... So... Less cute... And more... I don't know? Obviously you weren't mine back then... But yeah it was a looooong time ago. Remember? Hey... What did you think of me before?" Jungkook turns around to look at Taehyung. "When we started texting I mean, after the party. You never told me if you took me seriously or not... I mean, it was ridiculous right? "  


Taehyung smiles, thinking about how it all started and how far they got until today. He never, ever, ever would've thought that he could find someone so amazing and... This way? That's so strange. "I did take you seriously... But you were so different with me, I mean... I felt like I was bothering the hell out of you at first." Taehyung laughs and drops his head down so it's now his forehead that rests on the younger's shoulder. "That's cause I talk too much, I know... But it was worth it right?"  


Jungkook laughs. He leans his head down on Taehyung's, feeling his hair caress his cheek and the sweet smell of his shampoo and says: "Honestly, I wouldn't have talked to you if I found you annoying. And... Well I sort of found you really really hot. So... I don't know, gorgeous people are attractive I guess... I mean you're hot, chatty and a bit crazy. Quite an interesting character."  


Taehyung slips his arms underneath Jungkook's to wrap them around the younger's waist, locking his fingers over his stomach. He sighs and shifts a bit more to rest his cheek against Jungkook's back, closing his eyes. This feels so right. Every single day should be like this. "I found you hot too... The first few selfies you sent me were kinda wow. And then I realized that you were an adorable bunny and I died even more," he giggles, squeezing Jungkook a bit closer. He thinks for a second. "Why did you find me hot if you were 100% heterosexual back then? Maybe it's a weird question, I don't know..."  


Jungkook giggles. He wouldn't have guessed that Taehyung could find him hot even back then, it makes him happy, a little proud too. He puts a hand on Taehyung's and says: "Objectively you're a gorgeous man... I think that even super straight man can see it? I don't know... Maybe I was already falling for you." He laughs and thinking a little bit before adding: "I told you that, right? That I found you hot. Your username."  


Taehyung chuckles, his fingers reaching for Jungkook's and blindly tangling their three hands. "Yeah, 'im_hot', I should do that someday that would be fun." He frowns when he feels Jungkook's damp hair tickling his forehead and he takes back one of his hand to run it through the strands. "Your hair's still wet, you're gonna catch a cold," he whispers, lightly pressing his lips to the base of his boyfriend's neck.  


Jungkook nods and smiles brightly, Taehyung is close, he can feel it, and not only say that he is virtually hugging him. Because, right now, he is physically with him and he never felt so happy about it. He just needs to see his boyfriend's face now. When the older kisses his neck, he breathes in, deeply. This part of his skin is too sensitive. He turns his head to Taehyung and says: "It's fine, I won't get cold, we are not at the beach and you're warm enough to protect me." He scrunches his nose and giggles, this was way too cheesy, embarrassing.  


Taehyung listens to Jungkook's voice and watches his profile as the younger does that thing with his nose Taehyung loves so much. The older straightens on the bed, letting go of Jungkook, and he fakes a gasp, falling on his side and ending up lying on his back with an arm over his eyes. "Oh my God your cuteness is killing me I can't, I- Jungkookie... I-... I'm dead." His head falls to the side, arm hanging over the edge of the bed and he sticks his tongue out, pretending to be dead.  


Jungkook's eyes follow Taehyung as he fakes being dead and he bursts out laughing, throwing his head backwards. Then he leans and ruffles Taehyung's hair on his forehead, looking at him from above, their heads upside down. "Hihi you're so cuuuute." He smiles and takes in every detail he can, his boyfriend's cheeks, his boyfriend's closed eyes, his boyfriend's eyebrows. He pouts: "Oh nooo, my love is dead what am I going to do???"  


Taehyung tries not to laugh and not to open his eyes but he can feel the younger's breath on his face and he wants to reach up and kiss him but he keeps his eyes shut. Then Jungkook speaks up again and Taehyung's smile fades a tiny little bit at his words. He whispers: "Call me that again and it might be enough to resurrect me."  


Jungkook giggles and whispers, just next to Taehyung's ear: "Should I kiss you, my love, so I can bring you back to life?"  


Taehyung pauses. He could get used to this. Way too easily. He's falling for this boy again and again and there's no bottom to hit but he doesn't mind. He opens his mouth to answer something, lifting his head up a little, eyes still closed and slowly, slowly getting closer to the younger until- "No I was wrong it just killed me even more," and his head drops down again and he goes back to faking his own death.  


Jungkook pouts but Taehyung can't see it. Why did he pretend to get closer? It's cruel. He leans down, carefully making sure he won't harm him, and presses his lips to his forehead, kissing him softly. Then he whispers: "I love you, don't be dead please."  


Taehyung smiles under the younger's lips and opens his eyes, observing Jungkook's face hovering over his own. So beautiful. "I love you too Jungkook," he whispers, a smile stuck on his features as he tangles a hand in his hair, on the back of his head and brings him down to press their lips together. It feels a bit strange to kiss backwards like this but Jungkook's lips are so soft it doesn't really matter. And he's happy to see Jungkook relaxing a bit, he seemed so tensed a few minutes earlier, Taehyung just wants him to be natural around him.  


Jungkook lets his boyfriend guide him and kisses him back softly, feeling finally Taehyung's lips on his own and that same warmth invading his heart. He smiles and pulls back after a while. He moves, shifting on the bed so he can face him this time, sitting next to him and he whispers: "It's rare when you call me Jungkook."  


Taehyung crawls until he can lay his head on Jungkook's lap. It feels so nice to have him that close. To be able to kiss him or to hug each other just because they want to. "Is it?" Taehyung asks with a frown, looking up at his boyfriend, both his hands resting over his own stomach.  


Jungkook smiles when Taehyung leans his head on his lap. He looks at him, loving him more and more with each second that passes, and answers: "Yeah... Usually you say Jungkookie hihi." He starts caressing his boyfriend's hair, the brown strands feeling like silk under his palm.  


Taehyung lets the younger play with his hair, pushing them out of his forehead and he's tempted to close his eyes but he'd rather look at him. "Hmm...," he starts, holding back a yawn. "Do you like it? Jungkook?" He takes his time to pronounce each sound distinctly: "Jungkook," he whispers again.  


Jungkook doesn't notice how hard he is blushing. He bites his bottom lip and giggles. He pushes every strand off Taehyung's forehead and leans down to kiss it. "Yeah, I do Taehyung. I like it."  


Taehyung melts under his boyfriend's touch. Why is he so sweet, that's so unfair. He sighs and lifts one arm up, running the back of his hand over Jungkook's cheek. "Okay. Jungkook...," he says once more, voice dropping down a little. "You're still Jungkookie my baby though," he adds with a small giggle.  


Jungkook feels so proud. He scrunches his nose and biting harder on his lip, embarrassed and so happy. He kisses his boyfriend's cheek and singsongs: "I know~ Your 23-year-old baby, just for you Tae."  


Taehyung drops his arm and carefully takes Jungkook's hand in his. His thumb follows the line of a vein and he brings the hand close to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He smiles and rolls on his side bit, settling Jungkook's hand between his own neck and shoulder and using it as a pillow. "You're comfortable, I could fall asleep like this," he says, trying to wink at the younger but yawning instead.  


Jungkook observes the older when he takes his hand and kisses it before using it as a pillow. Having that brown chibi on his lap is the cutest thing ever, Jungkook's smile grows even more, he didn't think it'd be possible. He wants to take Taehyung is his arms, hold him against his chest and lie down forever, squeezing him harder and harder. But Taehyung likes that position, he doesn't want to change it. He nods and says: "Then sleep, I'll be your pillow."  


Taehyung looks up again and quickly touches Jungkook's bottom lip with his free hand. "You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen," he whispers. "And we said I would be the pillow, you're the blanket, you have too much muscles to be a pillow, you're not squishy enough," Taehyung giggles. He lets go of Jungkook's hand and sits up, rubbing his left eye. "I could use some sleep though, I don't even know what time it is but I think it was around 1 when I showered..."  


He won't lie, he feels sad his boyfriend doesn't find him squishy enough to be a pillow. Having muscles sucks, he wanted to have Taehyung on his lap forever. But when he sees him sitting down and rubbing his eye and saying he is tired, Jungkook can't hold it back anymore. He wraps his arms around Taehyung, pulling him into the strongest hug he has ever done. He never initiated a hug, he doesn't know how to do that, but he knows that he needs Taehyung to be in his arms right now. He kisses his boyfriend cheek, then his ear, then his hair and whispers: "You're so cute Tae, I swear..."  


Taehyung jumps a little when he feels Jungkook's arms around him, pulling him closer, leaving the sweetest kisses on the side of his head. He chuckles and locks his arms around Jungkook's waist, letting him be cuddly. He's not used to cuddly Jungkook but he has to admit that it's kind of the best thing in the entire world. He closes his eyes and takes in Jungkook scent. "Hmm, you're cuter," he whispers near his boyfriend's ear.  


Jungkook feels Taehyung's hot breath on his ear and chuckles. He leans backwards and details his features with a small smile. His very new piercing catches his attention and he brushes the tip of his index over it. "Does is still hurt Tae?" he asks with a cute voice.  


Taehyung winces when he feels Jungkook's finger on his ear, but it's mostly out of reflex than of real pain. Jungkook barely brushed it, it's just that he got used not to touch it at all for the past few days, so it feels a bit strange. He giggles and brushes the hair behind his ear, turning his head a bit so Jungkook can see better. "It doesn't hurt that much, except when I accidentally hit it or sleep over it during the night," he says with a proud smile. "You like it?"  


Jungkook's eyes get a little bit distracted by his boyfriend's fingers as they brush his strands away. The younger smiles and turns a bit so he can face the piercing, his eyes shining with curiosity. "I love it. It looks good on you." He softly caresses his earlobe, careful not to touch the sensitive spot, and adds, a bit more quietly: "And it's hot."  


Taehyung shivers when Jungkook's finger caresses the skin again, his fingertip cool against his ear. It tickles a bit, but it's really not much. He smiles brightly, happy that his boyfriend likes his new piercing - cause honestly he likes it a lot himself. "Thank you! I can't wait until I'm able to change it," he admits. He smiles and snuggles back in Jungkook's arms, loving the way they are wrapped around him protectively, how he can feel his body against his own. "I missed you, you know...," he adds after a moment of silence.  


Jungkook shifts a little, getting closer to Taehyung so he can hold him tighter. He kisses Taehyung's ear slowly, his heart is beating so fast and so loud he is sure his boyfriend can hear it. He whispers: "I know Tae... I... I missed you too, I can't believe I can hold you like that in my arms now..." He chuckles and buries his nose in the brown hair: "Your hair is really soft hihi, I love it."  


Taehyung shivers a little when the younger kissing his ear. He giggles and kisses Jungkook's temple back. "I'm happy you like it," he whispers with a smile. "It was fun to go to Jackson's with you-" he stops mid-sentence and gasps, untangling himself from Jungkook and putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Did I tell you the wall was awesome?? I know I told you, I fangirled over it for 10 minutes but I didn't say it enough oh my God the wall is awesome Jungkookie, you're so talented!"  


Jungkook smiles when he remembers them going to Jackson's. Jimin was there too, he's always skipping work anyway, because he needed to tease the younger couple. He was taking 'memory pictures' of the first time Jungkook came to see Taehyung dye his hair. Plus, it seemed like everyone in this place, workers and clients, knew him already, so he had a bunch of _Are you Jungkookie the baby bunny art student who built the wall? Is it true that you have great muscles?_ and _Why don't you dye your hair? Purple! Red? Pink!_ It was funny and embarrassing at the same time. He blinks at the sudden praise from Taehyung and blushes really hard. He looks down at his feet and can't help but smile, a bit proud. He whispers: "Th-Thank you Tae."  


Taehyung notices the blush on Jungkook's cheeks and laughs softly. He presses both his hands on each side of Jungkook's face, making him look up. He's so close. It's his boyfriend, Taehyung shouldn't be surprised to see him from such a close distance, but he's not used to it. He's used to cute selfies, this is so different and so much better. Here he can see him from all the different angles at once, observe the curves of his face, watch his lips move. He has the prettiest boyfriend of the entire universe and he can't even enjoy the sight of him everyday, life is a bitch. "Don't thank me for being amazing baby, you are, that's it," he whispers, flashing him a boxy smile and kissing his forehead.  


Jungkook has to look up at Taehyung's face and he tries really hard not to blush harder, because having Taehyung observing him from such a close distance, and with that beautiful gaze, isn't something he can easily handle. He grins when he sees Taehyung's lovely smile and giggles: "Let me thank you for having that adorable boxy smile then!" Jungkook look at his boyfriend's eyes, switching from right, to left, to right, and left and his eyes fall on Taehyung's lips. He kisses the corner of his mouth and adds: "You're the amazing one."  


Taehyung's smile widens even more and he lets his hands slide from Jungkook's cheeks to the back of his neck, intertwining his fingers there and pulling him closer. His lips meet Jungkook's and he kisses him slowly. He pulls back just enough to breathe: "I love you," against his mouth before kissing him again, deeper but just as slow. They have time, for once, they have so much time, it feels nice to know that.  


Jungkook leans in Taehyung's touch, tasting the sweet pleasure that is his boyfriend's lips. He smiles kindly at his words - it still kills him to hear that, because he often thinks about that time when he tried to forget this perfect man. And it scares him to think that he could have managed to. He kisses him back, deeper, his heart blowing in his chest, tangling his hands in Taehyung's t-shirt, bringing him closer. He wants to answers, to say that he loves him too, that he adores him, that he is addicted to him, but he just lets his lips speak for him.  


Taehyung sighs in the kiss, his grip tightening a little on Jungkook's neck. The bangs on his forehead tangle with Jungkook's slightly damp ones and it's a bit cold but it's fine. When the younger pulls him even closer he allows the tip of his tongue to brush over Jungkook's bottom lip, tasting the sweetness before pressing a bit harder. Kissing shouldn't be so addictive, it's just kissing, yet it is and Taehyung could literally do that for hours.  


Jungkook parts his lips in a second, as if it was natural, as if they've done that their whole life. But the way Jungkook reacts to it shows he is still so new to this feeling, to Taehyung being so sweet and _close_. Why couldn't they kiss forever? Feel each other forever? He breathes out when he opens his mouth to him and searches for his boyfriend's tongue.  


Taehyung finds Jungkook's tongue and sighs again. They kiss like that for what seems to be hours, deep and absolutely not rushed, playing in each other's mouth, discovering each other again. Taehyung reluctantly pulls back after a while, to catch his breath, playfully biting the younger's bottom lip in the process. He keeps his eyes closed and leans his forehead against Jungkook's, simply enjoying the moment.  


Jungkook doesn't seem to notice the time passing, his breathing going weak, because kissing Taehyung feels so good it makes him forget about everything else. When his boyfriend pulls back he leans forward, hoping he could catch his lips again but he opens his eyes and breathes in before chuckling a little when he realizes how much he needed oxygen. He giggles when Taehyung puts his forehead against his and whispers: "I love you too Tae." Because he finally can say it.  


Taehyung smiles and opens his eyes as well, his arms loosening around Jungkook's neck. His heart leaps in his chest when he hears the words, it sounds so simple and so sincere but it means so much. He stares into the younger's eyes and presses one more feathery kiss to his lips. It seems like all the tension from the past month just washed away from his nerves and muscles and a wave of tiredness spreads through his body. He can't hold back the yawn that escapes his lips this time, turning his head to the side with a bit of embarrassment.  


Jungkook giggles when he sees Taehyung yawning like a big baby and he caresses his cheek with his index, leaning backwards to look at his properly. "You look tired hyung hihi." He smiles and asks: "You were really exhausted those last few weeks huh?" He pouts, feeling a little bit sad, thinking about how stressed Taehyung must have been. His cute and soft brown haired boyfriend.  


Taehyung giggles and plays with the hem of the blanket. "Yeah kinda... During the last week I think I slept like, four days a week and... Not for very long," he says with another giggle, trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal. "But it's okay, Mark hyung covered for me a lot so I could focus just on the exams," he adds with a smile. Worst month of his life, he fell asleep during all his breaks at the hospital and came home and worked until dawn and barely ate one meal a day and lost like 10 pounds. He never wants to do this ever again.  


Jungkook observes Taehyung's features as he speaks, assuring him that it wasn't such a big deal but he cannot really believe him. It breaks his heart to know Taehyung hardly managed to deal with everything, he seems so tired now. And exams are a bitch, they cannot make this cutie tired. No one, except Jungkook, have the right to make him sound and look so tired. He pouts and caresses his cheeks again before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He whispers: "You did great Tae, now you can rest." He smiles brightly to his hyung after that.  


Taehyung looks up and is met with Jungkook's smile, he never thought anything could look so cute. He replays Jungkook's voice in his mind a few times before processing the words and it instantly warms his heart. 'You did great,' Taehyung isn't sure that he did so great but he did his best... But it still feels so nice to hear it. He smiles, eyes looking down again, staring at their knees knocked against each other since they're sitting so close. "How can you know if I did great?" he asks with a laugh. "But yeah, I'd really like to rest now... If you don't mind...?"  


Jungkook nods and whispers: "Yeah of course, sorry hihi." He lets go of Taehyung and moves back. He looks down at the blanket and pouts. "I suppose you want to get under that blanket don't you?" Well, it's weird again, but a good weird. He wants to laugh at himself, he knows he embarrassed himself again. He knows everything seems strange and unconventional, but they never did things straight so.  


Taehyung chuckles at the younger's words and looks up with a sly smile. "I'd rather get under another kind of blanket," he murmurs, eyes exaggeratedly trailing down Jungkook's muscular chest. He hooks his index under Jungkook's chin and leans closer to peck his lips before pulling back with a softer smile. "Just kidding," he whispers before standing up from the bed, looking down at his boyfriend with his hands on his hips. "So how do we do this? Are you a wall side or a not-wall side kind of guy?"  


Jungkook laughs as Taehyung suggests something less cute and he winks in return. He looks up at Taehyung when he gets up off the bed and simply shrugs. "I don't really mind, as long as I can sleep, you choose."  


Taehyung pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Aww you're no fun, I wanted to fight with you over who gets the wall side... But I'll just get the wall side then." Taehyung giggles and runs a hand through his hair before pushing Jungkook off the bed. "That's my side now, move you brat," he laughs, pulling Jungkook by the hand for him to stop sitting over the covers.  


Jungkook laughs and moves from the bed, quickly getting up on the floor. He steps back, quietly watching Taehyung. "I'm sorry I guess?" he giggles. "But I'm sure you would have let me have what I wanted, right hyung?" he adds with a wink.  


Taehyung takes a few steps closer to Jungkook, loosely resting his arms on the younger's shoulders. "Hummm...," he starts, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking really hard. "Maybe? Maybe not? Maybe you would've had to give me some very good reasons to convince me." He giggles and winks back.  


Jungkook smiles and crosses his arms over his chest. He asks: "Oh really? How can I convince you?" He laughs and pouts, giving him a sorry face: "Like that?"  


"Awwww you're so cute...," Taehyung singsongs, pinching Jungkook's cheeks. "That's not fair, you're so adorable I'm forever defeated. You want to sleep next to the wall baby?" he adds with a sweet voice.  


Jungkook can't help but blushing at the pet name, again, because he will never get used to it completely. Sometimes it's just too much. He smiles and shakes his head "No hyung, it's okay, I told you I don't care." He blinks a few time, acting like a child and ends up laughing.  


Taehyung grins, melting at the sight of his cute boyfriend. He looks so young sometimes, with his round eyes and squishy cheeks and his bottom lip sticking out and calling him hyung and- "You're the cutest," Taehyung smiles, kissing his warm cheek. "Sleep now?" he asks, letting go of him to look down at the bed again. _Don't think too much Taehyung, the more you think the weirder it'll be._ So he just lifts up the covers and snuggles under the blanket, lying on his back and trying not to stare at Jungkook for him not to feel too pressured.  


Jungkook nods and observes Taehyung as he gets under the blanket. When his boyfriend is settled, Jungkook follows, sitting on the bed and sliding his legs under the covers. "Of course I'm the cutest hyung, I'm your baby~" He winks and lays his head down on the pillow. He turns to Taehyung and whispers: "It's so strange, your hair is all spread over the pillow it doesn't stay still hihihi." He lifts his hand to touch the soft, thin strands.  


Taehyung laughs at how cute is boyfriend is. His baby indeed. He shifts a little so his head is centered on the pillow and takes Jungkook's hand away. "Look I can make a sun with it," he says with a playful voice and cards his hands through the hair on his forehead, pushing them backwards so they land on the pillow all around his head. "Tadam~"  


Jungkook watches Taehyung and gets on his elbows to see the result. He laughs, lying on the bed again and says: "It's so funny, your hair is so cool!" Jungkook puts a hand on his forehead and pushes his strands back but they come back on his eyes again. "Can't do anything with mine." He pouts.  


Taehyung giggles and rolls on his side, laying his head on his left arm and observing Jungkook's pouty face. "It's because it wants to kiss your forehead forever," Taehyung says with a small smile, lifting his right hand to soothe the hair out of Jungkook's eyes a little. It's weird to see Jungkook like this, to be sharing the same bed. It feels so strangely intimate, he's not quite sure he's comfortable with it yet. But he's not exactly uncomfortable either, he just needs to get used to it. He could get used to it, he thinks as he observes Jungkook's profile.  


Jungkook raises his eyebrows, not knowing what to answer. His hair is just what it is, but he knows Taehyung likes it when his haircut shows more of his forehead. It doesn't feel weird to be so close to Taehyung, to have him touch his hair and feel his breath. It's strangely normal. He says: "But it makes me look like a kid... Well... Makes me look _more_ like a kid," he chuckles.  


Taehyung observes Jungkook more attentively, chewing on his bottom lip. He takes a few seconds to slightly part the hair on Jungkook's forehead, a bit unevenly. "You look like a shonen hero," he says with a chuckle, observing his work.  


Jungkook giggle and whispers: "Even with my smile?" He smiles and adds: "I used to hide it, you know?" He stops, blushing a bit. "I know it's ridiculous but I hated it."  


Taehyung frowns a little. It saddens him, to know that. His free hand reaches to caress the younger's cheek, his skin feels like velvet under his fingertips. "I love it," he whispers back, serious. "I love it so much, don't hide it again, okay? Ever?"  


Jungkook smiles more, his eyes closing in the process. "I will never again I promise." He opens his eyes and his voice gets lower: "That's how I managed to steal your heart anyway, hehe."  


Taehyung nods vigorously, keeping his hand pressed on Jungkook's cheek. "Yes, that's how..." He sighs and runs his thumb over his boyfriend's cheekbone. "It's even better when _I_ can make you smile," he adds with an awkward laugh, feeling a presumptuous to say so even if it still feels true.  


Jungkook giggles and this time he feels so embarrassed he tries to hide his face in the pillow, turning his head to the side. He looks back at Taehyung and shows his teeth, saying: "I love you hihi, don't kill me too much please..."  


Taehyung laughs and shifts a bit closer, searching for Jungkook's hand under the sheets to hold it in his own. "Sorry, I don't want to kill you," he says with a playful voice, eyes fixated on Jungkook's cute smile. Just for him. "I love you," he answers back, squeezing his hand a little.  


Jungkook grins. He tries to catch Taehyung's fingers with his and blushes at the words, deeply happy. He doesn't know what he did to deserve so much happiness, he feels so so so lucky to have him. He whispers: "Thank you... For loving me Tae. Thank you so much."  


Taehyung frees the hand under his head to flick Jungkook's forehead with a laugh. "Don't thank me, that's stupid! It's a two-way thing," he says with a wink, drawing his hand back, the other still knotted with Jungkook's. "Don't thank me for that okay...?" he asks with a smaller voice.  


Jungkook nods and giggles, scrunching his nose because everything is too fucking embarrassing now and he is so happy and he wants to hug Taehyung to death but the older said he wanted to sleep. So he forces himself to stay still. He whispers: "I still want to... Don't be mad okay? I won't say it... But look at yourself... You're so perfect, I can't help it... I'm so lucky. You have the sweetest smile, the most beautiful eyes..." He pauses. "I love you so much."  


Taehyung smiles again, and again, and again because he feels so stupidly in love with this boy he could smile forever as long as he is by his side. He listens to Jungkook's voice, it sounds quiet and honest and soothing and his eyelids suddenly weigh a ton. It's really late now actually, the day disappeared so quickly it's almost scary. Monday is already over and he doesn't want to think about that so he squeezes Jungkook's hand a bit harder and hesitates for a second before whispering: "Can... Can we hug?" he asks, half his face hidden in the pillow under his head. "It's okay if you say no though!" he quickly adds, remembering that Jungkook probably needs some personal space to sleep and Taehyung usually has some issues regarding personal space. Especially when it comes to his boyfriend.  


Jungkook observes each and every one of Taehyung's features when he seems to think, when he takes his hand, when he speaks. And the way his boyfriend's face changes, the way it expresses his feelings to him, for him, everything that makes Jungkook feel so special. He nods as if he waited for that question his whole life but then Taehyung says that he can refuse and he quickly muffles: "No! I mean yes!" He pauses and sighs. "Hug me hyung." He pouts, needy for his presence and his smell.  


Taehyung notices the way Jungkook's eyes seem to sparkle and he giggles, freeing the younger's hand. "Okay", he murmurs, shifting under the covers a little and getting closer to him. He thinks for a short while before hesitantly resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder and draping an arm around his waist. "Is this okay...?" he whispers, but he doesn't feel like moving anymore, this is way too warm and way too perfect, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric of Jungkook's t-shirt.  


Jungkook stops breathing as Taehyung settles himself around him, everything suddenly feels so warm he starts laughing. Why? Because he is so happy, he just laughs quietly, wrapping an arm around Taehyung's back, closing his eyes. He never felt so genuinely happy, he takes Taehyung's hand in his again, the one snuggled between their bodies, and he whispers: "It's perfect. You're... Hey don't take this the dirty way, okay? But you're so warm." He giggles again, knowing that this kind of sentence could change the mood but he is happy and he wants to show it.  


Taehyung chuckles, pressing himself a bit more against Jungkook's side and playing with their hands between them so he can intertwine their fingers together. "You're warm too Jungkookie," he whispers, his eyes closing on their own. The arm around his back feels so protective it makes his heart squeeze almost painfully. "You feel safe...," he adds, his voice barely audible. He doesn't want to fall asleep yet, he wants to embrace the moment a bit longer but this is just too much. "Hey... You're on the not-wall side, it's your job to turn off the light," he says with a small laugh, running his free hand up and down Jungkook's side.  


Jungkook's heart beats louder, Taehyung is so sweet, so gentle. He tries to hide his embarrassment and his happiness by a quiet laugh, but he only make himself sound more ridiculous. "If only I could really protect you from everything," he whispers. He nods after that and moves a bit, keeping Taehyung on his chest and bringing him with him. He turns his head to search for the light switch and finds it within hand's reach. He quickly lets go of Taehyung, turns off the light and put his hand where is previously was, on his boyfriend's back. Then he shifts them again, and they are back to their previous position. Now it's dark, and everything is one hundred times more intimate.  


Taehyung lets Jungkook handling him as he settles both of them back on the bed and it feels even safer. He likes being taken care of, he doesn't really try to hide it, but when it's Jungkook, his Jungkookie with his strong arms and his broad chest and his soft skin and his cute giggles, it's even better somehow. Like he could really get used to it for the rest of his life. "I was wrong, you're a great pillow," Taehyung says, his smile disappearing somewhere between Jungkook's neck and shoulder and he presses one small kiss to Jungkook's collarbones. Now that the light is off it's only a matter of time before he drifts off to sleep.  


Jungkook caresses Taehyung's hand and back, only because he can and he wants to remember the feeling of his skin. He giggles when Taehyung kisses him and he says with a sleepy voice, a little hoarse suddenly, his eyes closed: "I'm... The best pillow you can ever have Taehyung."  


Taehyung shivers from the tiredness and the soft caresses, holding his boyfriend closer. "Hmm... Yeah, the best ever. My own personal baby pillow...," he murmurs with a yawn, relaxing in Jungkook's arms as his breathing gets steadier. This is what ‘normal' should be.  


Jungkook laughs a bit, half asleep, he feels Taehyung relaxing in his arms and he feels so proud to be able to do that. To think he was the one that made him feel better, slowly losing his consciousness. "I'm your baby bunny pillow right?" he asks in a shy whisper.  


Jungkook's voice sounds a bit distant now and Taehyung feels like he's wrapped up in cotton wool, surrounded by warmth and comfort and sweetness. "Y-Yeah...," he mumbles, fighting sleep a bit longer. "My baby Jun-... -ie..." He breathes once more, Jungkook smells of fresh soap and apples and it's enough for his mind to drift off.  


Jungkook listens to that sweet deep voice, that regular breathing and the way Taehyung's back moves up and down under his hand, just a bit. It's so cute. He wants to laugh, wants to kiss him, wants to hug him closer and closer. But his strengths are leaving him and he doesn't want to wake him up. He whispers: "Good night love." He follows Taehyung in his dreams, landing in a universe where they both can see each other without those 200 miles between them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so again, I love this chapter, (not) sorry for the lack of smut but as you can see those two awkward babies were not as ready for each other as they'd like to think. But it'll get there... Mhehe.  
> Love you guys.
> 
> -pompom


	10. Tue, May 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo let's go, last chapter for the week, and then we'll take a small break to give everyone a bit of time to catch up with all those huge updates, and then we'll be back on Friday!  
> Enjoy guys, this is short but cute eheh. <3  
> This takes place on Tuesday morning around 8:30am.
> 
> -pompom

Taehyung has been half asleep half awake for the past five minutes, trying to process the fact that Jungkook's warmth is everywhere and that the pillows smells like his shampoo and he can feel his soft, soft hair tangling a bit with in his fingers. He's too lazy to open his eyes and his body feels too numb to move. He's not quite sure what woke him up, he probably could've slept like this forever. Maybe Jackson waking up to go to work or something. He's not quite sure what time it is. But then a high shriek resounds through the apartment and Taehyung tries to blink the sleep out of his eyes. What the fuck, it's too early to be startled like this. He sighs and snuggles closer to his boyfriend, closing his eyes again with his forehead against Jungkook's cheek.  


Jungkook was sleeping deeply, as if he was home, when something jerked him out of his dream and he feels something getting closer to his body. Since when can his blanket move? He breathes in and recognizes Taehyung's scent. He is immediately reminded of where he is, with who he is sleeping, and he smiles. He wraps his arm tighter around Taehyung, putting his hand on the back of his neck, and pulls him closer. He keeps his eyes shut, hoping to be able to sleep more but another loud sound resounds. Sounds like Jimin to him, but he doesn't quite understand, he is too tired to put logical words on what's happening. He prefers focusing on his boyfriend.  


Taehyung feels Jungkook move next to him and fears he woke him up. But the younger relaxes again and Taehyung sighs, lifting his head up a little to put the lightest kiss on his cheek. He opens his eyes for real this time and observes his boyfriend's sleepy face. His hair is sticking in weird directions, his forehead fully exposed and his lips slightly parted. He's so beautiful. Taehyung smiles and rests his head next to him again, trying not to pay attention to Jimin's excited voice so early in the morning, squealing incoherent nonsense from the living room.  


Jungkook smiles a little when he feels Taehyung's lips on his cheeks and caresses his hair. He whispers, his voice doing a strange flip between high and hoarse: "Good mor-morning Taehyung." He smiles blindly, his eyes still closed, not quite sure if Taehyung is looking at him or not.  


Taehyung looks up when he hears Jungkook's voice, laced with sleep and a bit rough. That's such a nice thing to hear in the morning. Even if technically the first thing he heard was Jimin's high pitch yell. But he'll just forget about that and remember Jungkook. "Morning...," he murmurs with a smile and his morning voice sounds terrible but Jungkook once said it wouldn't scare him off so it's okay. He clears his throat but it doesn't change much when he says: "Sorry I woke you up..."  


Jungkook's heart skips a thousand beats. He opens his eyes and searches for Taehyung's face. He leans his head backwards and observes his boyfriend's sleepy face, cute pout on his lips, hair curly and drifting in a million direction. This is heaven. He just heard the most beautiful sound of the universe and now he is blessed with this precious angelic face, sleeping next to him, touching him and even hugging him. Jungkook smiles and whispers with an excited voice: "Wow say that again! No... Say anything again, just speak hihi."  


"Huh?" Taehyung blinks and rests his chin on Jungkook's chest. The younger's eyes look a bit teary with sleep and his cheeks are flushed and this is the most adorable thing Taehyung has even seen. "Want me to speak?" he asks, his voice so deep it's almost a whisper. "I-I don't know, did you sleep well baby? Did you... Dream of anything special?"  


Jungkook's fingers slowly settle on Taehyung's back, at the base of his neck. He smiles like a kid and just looks at that beautiful sight, Taehyung leaning on his chest, his chin cutely tickling him as he speaks. And that voice, oh God that voice, it's so perfect, so soft, so deep it makes him shiver, it's so sweet. He loves it so much. He giggles and squeezes Taehyung's hand harder, the best he can with his morning strength. "Wanna hear something cliché hyung?" He pauses before adding with another whisper: "I dreamt about you."  


Taehyung raises his eyebrows, eyes getting a bit rounder. He lifts himself up and shifts so he can rest on his elbows, one on each side of Jungkook's face, hovering over him. He stares at his boyfriend with a smile. "You did? What was I doing in your dream?" He cards his right hand through Jungkook's hair and keeps it there, fingers slowly smoothing the wild strands.  


Jungkook's smile widens when Taehyung gets closer to his face, his t-shirt falling a little bit and revealing his collarbones. He puts three fingers of his free hand under Taehyung's chin, and pulls him closer to kiss his lips. He whispers: "That's what you were doing Tae."  


Taehyung smiles against Jungkook's lips, pulling him into another sweet, lazy kiss. The whole atmosphere feels even warmer than the night before if possible. He breaks the kiss and chuckles. "That's what I did then... I'm such a romantic guy, who would've thought?" he teases playfully. It felt weird a few hours ago but now it feels like they've been doing this forever. Falling asleep and waking up next to each other, within hands reach, shielded from the world. "What were _you_ doing in your dream Jungkookie?"  


Jungkook giggles and his eyes follow his boyfriend's lips and eyes, and lips, and eyes. He groans: "Let me show you." He pushes himself up lazily and flips Taehyung to lay him on his back. He stays above his boyfriend with both his hands next to Taehyung's neck and looks at him with half a smile. He pecks his lips one more time and whispers: "You look so cute with your hair spread around your face like that. Or is it just me? Maybe I've became too weak since you dyed your hair." He leans again and kisses Taehyung, deeply this time, slower. They hear knocking on the door, followed by someone opening it. Jungkook pulls back with a pout and slumps down with his head on Taehyung's chest, his arms falling on the mattress. He sighs and pretends to be asleep. The less problems you have in the morning when you're still half sleeping, the best you can be.  


Taehyung shivers when Jungkook lays him back down and almost covers his frame with his own, switching their positions. It's so hot the way Jungkook can just move him around as if he weighs nothing. Taehyung may or may not have a small weakness for this. He melts into the kiss, his arms instinctively wrapping around Jungkook's neck to press their lips together a bit harder. He sighs when they hear the knock on the door and Taehyung holds back a giggle seeing Jungkook lean against him and pretend to sleep. He's so cute. Taehyung shakes his head and quickly closes his eyes as well, his head falling to the side, arms loosened around the younger's shoulders. The door creaks again and is being closed a few seconds later. "Shit babe you were right, that's so disgustingly cute." That's Jackson's voice coming from the hallway.  


Jungkook frowns when he hears Jackson's voice and stands on his hands again, surprised. He looks at Taehyung and whispers: "We're being spied on hehehe." He kisses Taehyung again for no reason and pulls back only to add: "Oh, and it was a lie I dreamt about you but I forgot what you did and what I did." He tears his tongue out of his mouth and laughs.  


Taehyung laughs as quietly as he can, rolling his eyes and faking being exasperated. "You're such a fraud Jeon Jungkook." He smiles and runs a hand up and down one of Jungkook's arm. He lifts himself up so his lips are near the younger's ear when he whispers: "I'm sure I can do much better than whatever I did in your dream." He smirks before slumping back down on the pillow with a giggle, messy hair all over his eyes. "What do you mean they're cuddling, they're not cuddling on the pic, wait I need to see this with my own eyes." It's Jimin's voice, walking towards their room. "Hmm, maybe we should close the door," Taehyung whispers, staring at his boyfriend.  


Jungkook smiles, faking being innocent but he really wants to know what Taehyung could do. He's dying to know. He hears Jimin coming back to the room and smirks. He glances down at Taehyung's lips and whispers "Maybe we shouldn't, but..." Jungkook bends down and whispers: "Show me better hyung." He hooks his fingers under Taehyung's chin to lift it up and licks his boyfriend's lips slowly. Jimin chooses this time to enter the room again and he screams: "OH MY GOD THEY ARE AWAKE!" As a result, Jackson's head pops from behind the door, curious. His eyes get bigger when he sees their positions and he pulls Jimin back, gripping his shirt. "Babe, babe, come baaack."  


Taehyung gasps when Jungkook teases his lips, he didn't expect him to be so straightforward. A shiver runs down his spine and he tries biting Jungkook's tongue back but Jimin opens the door at that very moment and Taehyung turns to look in his direction. Well this is embarrassing. Jackson quickly circles the younger's waist and pulls him away from the door, Jimin whining in protest. "But baaaabe~" "Sorry about that, keep going," Jackson nods at Taehyung and Jungkook and closes the door behind him and Jimin. Taehyung stares at the closed door for a while before he bursts out laughing. "Okay that was weird," he says, trying to roll on his stomach to get his phone from the nightstand and check the hour but Jungkook's arms are pinned on each side of him.  


Jungkook turns his head to see Jimin half shocked, half excited, and when the door closes itself again, Jungkook laughs. He puts his head down on Taehyung's chest and hugs his boyfriend the best he can. He closes his eyes and says: "As strange as it may be... I want to tell you that it's only Jackson and Jimin so I don't mind. Strange isn't it?" He giggles and focuses on Taehyung's warmth caressing his cheek. Beautiful feeling.  


Taehyung gently tickles the back of Jungkook's neck. "Well, I don't really mind either but come on, imagine them walking on us at a much more embarassing moment," he says with a laugh. "They're too curious for their own good." He thoughtfully caresses Jungkook's hair with one hand, the other slipping from under the boy's body to get his phone. It's a bit late now. Well, 'late'. Compared to how early they both usually wake up. "You're hungry? We could go outside to get breakfast... Maybe Jiminie will want to tag along, he's probably gonna ditch work again anyway."  


Jungkook is silently screaming _NOOOOOOOOOO_ in his mind that doesn't agree with any type of idea that includes: first, leaving Taehyung's warm and soft arm, and second, leaving bed. So he stays silent, pretending to be asleep again, his arms relaxing around Taehyung and not moving. Having breakfast sounds good, but having Taehyung is always better.  


Taehyung feels Jungkook's weight slump down on him a bit more and it can only mean one thing. "I can't believe you're pretending to sleep right now." He lets his hands slide from Jungkook's neck to his sides and starts tickling him around his ribs. "Don't pretend to sleep you big babyyyy~ And you're heavy you're gonna suffocate me to death, I don't want to die, I'm too young, I want to have breakfast with you like cliché boyfriends!" He runs his fingertips along Jungkook's sides, trying to get him to move.  


Jungkook burst out laughing, grabbing Taehyung's hands to stop him from touching him. He moves and falls on the mattress, turning to the other side and giving his back to Taehyung. "It feels so good when you say boyfriend." He muffles, half happy, half disappointed he had to leave Taehyung's body. "But we could have stayed boyfriends like that I mean, laying down and cuddling is quite cliché to me," he says again with a pout.  


Taehyung giggles and sits up. He looks at Jungkook, lying by his side and curled up on the edge of the bed. A big baby. He bends over him, pushing away a few strands from his pouty face and kissing his cheek with a loud ‘smack'. "Will my beautiful baby boyfriend do me the honor of having breakfast with me?" he whispers, tempted to tease the trio of earrings shining on Jungkook's ear but he just kisses his temple instead.  


Jungkook holds back a laugh, biting his lips not to smile too much. He turns to lay on his back and stares at Taehyung. He says with a cute voice "Maybe if you kiss me now, I'll agree... Maybe?" He smirks and waits for Taehyung's answer.  


"Hum... Let me see, I'm not sure you deserve it...," he starts, putting a finger on his lips as if thinking really hard, before he fakes crawling out of the bed. Instead he straddles Jungkook's waist at the last moment and leans down to press their lips together, both his hands flat on the younger's chest. He kisses him a bit roughly, their lips dry from the night, before pulling back with a smile. "Is that enough of a kiss for you baby?" he whispers, their faces a few inches apart.  


Jungkook licks his lips and stares at Taehyung's. He wants to say no, he wants to say that it's not enough, that he wants i kiss him again, and again, but what's the point here. He knows they should have breakfast with the others and the faster they deal with Jimin, the better he will be. He smiles and whispers with a low voice: "You're always enough Tae."  


Taehyung smiles and kisses him again, more softly this time. "I love you Jungkook." The door bursts open again and Taehyung jumps a little, seeing Jimin step into the room with his index pointing at them. "I heard that, that was so cute- Oh my God Taetae why are you sitting on Kookie." Jackson comes inside soon right after hearing those words and grabs Jimin's arm, dragging him outside. "Sorry guys sorry, you'd better hurry to get up though cause I'm gonna have to go to work and Jimin's gonna be alone so... Yeah hurry please." And they get out again, leaving the door open. Taehyung laughs and gets up from his boyfriend, standing up next to the bed and staring down at him with an amused smile. "Wanna get up...?"  


Jungkook turns to see Jimin pointing at them and accusing them for being cute when they are just being what they are. Jimin, of all people, should know that. He smiles and sits up on the bed, stretching his arms. He nods and gets up in order to follow Taehyung. "Yeah let's go. Maybe we should ask Jimin what we should do?"  


Taehyung nods and bends down to kiss Jungkook's forehead. "Sure, let's ask Jiminie," he takes Jungkook's hands and pulls him up with him before slowly dragging him through the hallway. They step inside the living room to see Jimin and Jackson bent over Jimin's phone, looking at the screen. "What are you guys doing?" Taehyung asks, trying to rearrange his hair a little. Jackson looks up at him and gives him a bright smile: "Nothing just looking at [a picture of you guys sleeping](https://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/382149tumblrinlineo8iywmloY01rfjh3a500.jpg)." Well yeah of course. Taehyung runs by their side. "For real?? Jiminiiiie seriously~" He giggles and nudges his best friend's side before stealing the phone away from them to check the picture. "Aww, Jungkookie look you're so cute!"  


Jungkook follows his boyfriend, enjoying the sweet touch of his fingers. He stays back when they arrive in the living room, not really knowing what to say or what to do. Taehyung quickly comes back with Jimin's phone and Jungkook observes the picture. "Oh my God, Tae you really look like a platypus, you're so cute, aww you're pouting and... Awww." Jimin giggles "Don't thank me for that Jungkookie." Jungkook laughs and kisses Taehyung's cheek before saying "Tae, your pouty sleeping face is adorable hihi."  


Taehyung smiles, slipping an arm around Jungkook's waist. "Hmmm you're cute too~ You look so peaceful and your entire forehead is showing that's so beautiful!" He frowns his nose when the younger kisses him, deliberately ignoring Jimin's comment. "So wanna go somewhere special for breakfast?" Taehyung asks. Jimin moves to stand in front of him with a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. He swiftly takes back his phone from Taehyung's hand. "I know a good place for breakfast, if you two lovebirds are interested?" Taehyung and Jungkook look at each other for a second before nodding and moving back to the bedroom to get dressed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love morning fluff. *cries in mochi*  
> See you on Friday!
> 
> -pompom


	11. Wed, May 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO. I've been proofreading this for the past three hours and I need a shower now so I won't be long.
> 
> I hope you'll like this.
> 
> Takes place on Wednesday evening at dance class, Taehyung is wearing a yellow bandana and JK is wearing an unbuttoned shirt with a tank top, that's all the clues you need.
> 
> Eh.
> 
> -pomie

"Okay guys, see you on Friday night!" Hoseok's voice shouts through the room and Taehyung wipes the sweat off the back of his neck. He takes a look at Jungkook a few meters away and smiles before turning around to talk to Jimin for a second. But Jimin is not here anymore. Which is weird because they were still dancing less than 20 seconds ago. He takes a few steps towards Hoseok and lightly taps his shoulder. "Hey hyung, where is Jiminie? He disappeared all of a sudden." Hoseok looks at him with round eyes, staring through his soul, before ruffling Taehyung's hair and walking away without a word. Okay that's way too weird. Taehyung sighs and quickly walks to the changing room to check if Jimin and Jackson are still here but even their bags are gone. He goes back to the studio to find Hoseok again, his frown getting bigger. "Hyung, I think they left without me..."

"You're kidding me Kook?!" Jungkook's eyes widen and he puts a hand over his best friend's mouth. "Shut up," he groans. Yugyeom raises an eyebrow and mumbles behind Jungkook's hand: "Come on... You're just jealous." Jungkook frowns and whispers: "Of course I am, don't put your eyes on my boyfriend’s ass!" Yugyeom smirks. Jungkook feels it. "Then you've seen it, right?" Yugyeom asks, and Jungkook groans again. He takes his hand back, turning away from Yugyeom. Fucking fuckboy. How did he see something even Jungkook didn't? Taehyung's ass?! What the fuck is that. He is upset at himself. And by the way, where is Taehyung? Dance class is over now, he wanted to say goodbye before he has to go back home. He sees him coming back from the changing rooms and talking to Hoseok. He forces his eyes not to look down at what Yugyeom mentioned, walking closer to them. "Oh, they left? Are you sure?!" Hoseok asks with an obviously _fake_ surprised voice. Jungkook frowns and asks: "What's happening?" Their dance leader smiles his sunshine smile and singsongs: "Oh nothing, just Taehyungie being homeless!"

Taehyung gets closer to Hoseok, observing his face. Such a sass, something is happening and Hoseok is definitely a part of it. Jungkook joins them a few seconds later, all frowny and sweaty and beautiful, his white shirt sticking to his arms. Taehyung pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. "Jiminie and Jacksonie came home without me, what am I supposed to do?" he whines, giving Hoseok an accusatory look.

Hoseok shrugs and pretends to be affected and sad. Jungkook starts laughing at how adorable Taehyung looks when he is upset, but then Hoseok adds: "Don't look at me like that Taehyungie, you have a boyfriend now." The dance teacher sighs and leaves them. Jungkook suddenly doesn't want to laugh anymore. He blinks and looks down at the floor almost immediately. Oh my God. That is weird.

Taehyung pouts at Hoseok and opens his mouth to say something but doesn't find what so he ends up biting his lip, staring at some random people walking around the room. Hoseok leaves and he's left with Jungkook in front of him, looking down at his feet. "Hum...," he starts, playing with his own hands. "So, what now?" he asks with a small voice.

Jungkook stays silent for a few seconds, his shoulders down, before saying with an hesitant voice: "You c-could come to my-... No it's not that, you will come to my place b- If you want to? A-And s-sorry if it's messy, I... Couldn't have planned that, I mean, ev-... Tae don't run away, okay? I... Shit, I don't know what to say." He tries to stop his fingers from nervously playing with his pants, hating himself for looking so ridiculous in such a serious situation.

Taehyung quickly takes a step closer and grabs one of Jungkook's hands, untangling it from his sweatpants. "No! No, hey, it's fine, I mean, I'm not gonna run away, I just don't wanna... Impose or anything... I can still take the bus back to Jimin and Jackson's but, I mean, I don't mind the mess or anything, you should see my flat, it's terrible, there are things on the floor and papers and clothes and I'm talking too much you should stop me." He blushes and stares down at their hands.

Jungkook giggles at Taehyung rambling with his deep voice. He looks up at him, still embarrassed, still afraid of what he might answer, and says: "I bet my flat is more messy than yours..." He bites his lips, a bit uncertain: "I- Can you t-take the bet a-and c-come see it...? I don't want you to come back to Jimin and Jackson's place."

Taehyung looks back at him and smiles brightly, squeezing his hand tighter. "Okay!" he says with a cheerful voice. "And we'll plot about taking revenge on them while we're at it eheh." He places a small kiss on Jungkook's blushing cheek. So cute. "Thank you Jungkookie!" he says with a boxy smile. And long story short this is how Jungkook and Taehyung find themselves sitting next to each other on the bus, still in their dance clothes and on their way to Jungkook's place.

Jungkook is in a sort of mental climax. Everything is going too fast, in ten minutes they will be at his place, only him and Taehyung. They never had such an intimate 'boyfriend' time, just the two of them with no one is around. Well, they did, once, in the changing room at Youngjae's studio. Jungkook turns his head to the window to hide his embarrassment when he remembers that. Oh my God. He cannot think about that. Not now. Hey but what are they going to do? Is he supposed to think of an activity? Shit, they will have to have dinner, right? Normal people have dinner at night, right? Normal people who are dating have romantic dinners, right?! He squeezes his thigh and realizes he's freaking out. He is going to fuck everything up. He still has an enormous amount of sketches on his wall, most of them of Taehyung. That's creepy. He is going to run away from him. Shit. He is creepy.

Taehyung notices Jungkook fidgeting a little next to him, his hands clutched on his knees. He covers one of them with his own, his thumb drawing soothing circles over the skin. Okay let's try to focus and find a distraction. "Hey, remember when we were talking about what kind of stupid romantic things we could do and we said we could watch a horror movie? Cause apparently you like hurting yourself and watch horror movies. We could do that, that's fun, right? I guess? I don't know... What do you usually do when you're at your place? I never do anything special at my place besides talking to you and working... And dancing a bit sometimes. And sleeping. Please tell me if I'm too much, I feel like I'm too much but I just start talking with no real point in mind and then I can't stop." He clears his throat and looks down at their hands. "That's embarrassing."

Jungkook is taken aback when he feels Taehyung's hand on his. He blinks and turns to him, quietly listening to his boyfriend. He's so cute. Jungkook suddenly feels so guilty to have him worried like that and he forces himself to relax a bit. It's his fault after all, he is just so stupid, straight forward when he shouldn't be, shy when he shouldn't be. A mess. He chuckles and whispers: "Horror movie sounds good, and please never stop talking, it's like... Music to my ears. Even if you think you're just rambling. You're never. I'm... Interested in what you have to s-say."

"Oh," Taehyung says with a small smile. "Okay, good to know. I mean you probably noticed that I talk a lot already, just... I won't get offended if you tell me to shut up," he adds with a giggle. He slips his other hand under Jungkook's, trapping his hand between both of his. "Okay, well just a warning then, I'm gonna turn into a girl if we watch a horror movie, like, screaming and hiding and all, so I may scare you more than the actual movie, okay?"

Jungkook stares at his boyfriend's lips as he speaks. He loves the way they move, it's unusual, special, that's something he hadn't really noticed before. And when Taehyung talks, he talks in such an attractive way, voice deep, lips swinging like snakes. Okay he may have been staring for too long, the older isn't speaking anymore and Jungkook is supposed to say something. He clears his throat and squeezes Taehyung's hand. Words slip out of his mouth on their own: "You're so cute Tae. I want to kiss you."

Taehyung side glances at Jungkook, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "You didn't listen to a single word I just said, did you?" He winks at the younger before freeing one of his hand from Jungkook's and lifting the younger's fingers to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "I'm not stopping you," he says with a kinder smile before dropping his head on Jungkook's shoulder. He keeps his eyes locked on their joined hands. Jungkook has really nice hands, they're large and warm and manly and always so, so careful. A bit smaller than Taehyung's which makes them fit so nicely together. He gives his fingers a gentle squeeze and closes his eyes.

Jungkook giggles, observing as he kisses his hand. "I always listen to everything you say Tae." He smiles and relaxes a bit when Taehyung puts his head on his shoulder. "I think that kind of kiss will have to wait though, sadly..."

Taehyung chuckles, his shoulders shaking a little with the movement. "The longer the wait, the better, hmm?" he says with a playful voice. Actually it couldn't be more true regarding every single aspect of their relationship. They'd been waiting for month until they got their first kiss, what's a few more minutes now? And Taehyung feels good like this, it's relaxing, his arm squished against Jungkook's and their heads resting against one another.

Jungkook laughs and shifts to bury his nose in Taehyung's hair. It's a bit sweaty but still soft and sweet. And the way they're pressed against each other feels so good he almost forgets they are on the bus. "I guess..." They keep silent for the rest of the ride and before Jungkook can even realize it, he is opening the door of his flat with shaky hands, Taehyung behind him.

When Jungkook pushes the door open, Taehyung is just genuinely curious to see what his boyfriend's place looks like. As much as he'd love to blame Jimin and Jackson for what they did, he's also happy to get to spend some alone time with Jungkook, it's not like it was something that could happen very often. They quietly step inside the room, still dark, and Taehyung stays close to the door, not quite sure what to do. They haven't talked that much during the end of the bus trip. Not at all actually. The atmosphere feels a bit weird, if not tensed.

Jungkook quietly opens the door, he takes Taehyung's hand in his and they enter his little home. It's so embarrassing to show him _his_ place, he feels like he is going to faint at any moment. He turns on the lights and chuckles: "Welcome home? S-Sorry it's... Small. I'm kind of a poor student." He laughs and looks around. He started drawing a lot since Taehyung was back in Busan and there are sketches everywhere on his desk and his table. He quickly turns to Taehyung. "Please don't mind th-th-the sketches, okay? I know it's ugly and creepy, I'm sorry and... I'm sorry!" He hides his faces behind both his hands and curses.

Taehyung blinks a few times so his eyes adjust to the light and his mouth quite literally falls open when he looks around the room. It's small, indeed. It's a small studio, but there are so many things to look at, he doesn't even know where to begin. There's a big desk in the farthest corner of the room, covered in papers, drawings, sketchbooks, and more papers, pencils, colors, on the desk and climbing on the wall as well, pinned on it, sketches of eyes, of hairstyles, of clothings, of Taehyung, he can recognize himself on a big half of them. He wants to get closer and to look at each and every one. He doesn't even pay attention to all the 'normal' things such as the small kitchen or the couch or whatever, his eyes wander everywhere, trying to spot the little details that make the room look so personal. He almost feels like intruding something. He looks back at his boyfriend with a huge smile. "Wow that's so cool, I love this place, that's great I'm- Sorry wh-what did you say?" he asks with a small laugh, he wasn't really paying attention.

Jungkook can't believe his ears. He takes his hands off his face and finds his boyfriend already far from him, looking around, discovering the place. Maybe he worried so much about what Taehyung could think about himself that he forgot to pay attention to what Taehyung was _actually thinking_ in the first place. He asks with a surprised voice: "You l-like it? Really?!"

Taehyung goes back to face Jungkook, taking his hands and jumping on his toes like a child. "Of course! I mean... It looks so... Comfy and, I don't know, it feels like a _home_? Is it weird?" he giggles. "My place looks kinda sterile compared to this, there's only books and my computer, this is... Different, it has its own atmosphere, it looks so nice!" He smiles with a content sigh, taking his hands back to press them against Jungkook's blushing cheeks. He's so adorable. "Hey... Thank you for letting me come here Jungkook", he whispers between them, and he doesn't mean it just because he doesn't have a place to stay, more because it's yet another step forward and it means Jungkook trusts him enough for that and it makes him so happy.

Jungkook tries to hide his face and his growing smile but he cannot. He looks up at Taehyung's loving eyes and puts his hands on his waist. He leans closer and presses his lips on Taehyung's. Only a few seconds. Just enough to tell him how much he loves him, to make him hear the sound of his heart blooming in his chest. Then he pulls back and whispers: "Thank you Tae, this is so sweet... Thank you hihi." He steps back and looks towards his fridge. "Want something to drink?"

Taehyung smiles against Jungkook's lips before the other pulls back. He pouts a little, he wanted to kiss him more. "Mhh, it's fine, I'm not that thirsty," he says - it's half a lie - before letting his hands slide all along Jungkook's arms, crumpling his white shirt more than it already is after he danced in it. He settles his hands on the younger's shoulders and pulls him in for another kiss, pressing against his lips a bit harder, a bit more insistent.

Jungkook wasn't expecting this, since he is so thirsty he feels like his throat is burning. But he doesn't have time to be surprised, Taehyung pulls him back into a deeper kiss. He sighs in the kiss and brings him closer, pressing their lips harder and he opens his mouth, slowly licking his boyfriend's plump bottom lip.

Taehyung eagerly parts his lips, his tongue meeting Jungkook's halfway. It's slow, a bit too slow for it to be completely normal and he takes his time to taste and discover his boyfriend's mouth again and again and it's never enough. His hands climbs to Jungkook's neck, thumbs brushing over his sharp jawline.

Jungkook slides his tongue in Taehyung's mouth, frowning with want. He was so thirsty, and now he has his boyfriend's sweet mouth to taste instead. His hands settle on his boyfriend's shoulders and he suddenly pulls back, panting. Fuck he didn't realize he wasn't breathing anymore and he nearly choked. He breathes in and out, his mouth a few centimeters away from Taehyung's, staring into his eyes without saying anyhing, the only sound filling the room being his loud breathing.

Taehyung takes a few seconds to open his eyes and catch his breath before looking at Jungkook again, eyes wandering over his lips, shining and slightly trembling. "M-Maybe we should get something to drink, yeah," he says, his own voice suddenly huskier than before. He takes his hands away from Jungkook and quickly slides them into the pockets of his black sweatpants.

Jungkook nods, barely managing to swallow his own saliva. He forgets, on purpose, how hot Taehyung's voice was just a few seconds ago and gives his back to him, walking to the kitchen. He searches for a drink in his fridge and gives his boyfriend a bottle of fresh water and a glass. Is he supposed to say something? It's probably better if he stays silent.

Taehyung tries to avoid Jungkook's gaze and quickly pours himself a glass of water, filling it so much it almost spills over. He gives the bottle back to his boyfriend with a nod and brings the glass to his lips, taking a sip and letting the cold water soothe his throat. He keeps his fingers wrapped around the glass for a few seconds, cooling down his burning hands before he finishes it entirely, hoping it would clear his mind as well.

Jungkook doesn't wait for his turn. When Taehyung gives him the bottle back he lifts it to his mouth within a second and drinks. A lot. He was so damn fucking thirsty and even that bottle isn't enough for him. What is enough anyway? Probably nothing but Taehyung, who knows. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Taehyung leaves his empty glass near the sink and silently observes Jungkook's profile while he drinks as if he was deprived of water for a whole week. He observes the way his lips wrap around the bottle neck and seriously who drinks like this? Taehyung feels his stomach clench a little and his palms feel sweaty but maybe it's because his body temperature still hasn't cooled down since dance class has ended even though that's probably not the reason. He knows the fucking reason. "You have to be doing this on purpose, don't you?" he groans, his eyes unable to leave Jungkook's Adam's apple, moving in sync with every sip he takes.

Taehyung's sudden words surprise him. Jungkook stops drinking, bringing the bottle down and a few drops of water slide down from his mouth to his chin, before running down his neck. He frowns and whispers with a low voice: "What?"

Taehyung follows a tiny drop of water sliding down Jungkook's chin and sliding down the curve of his jawline. That's just too much for his mind to handle. He takes one single step, closing the distance between them, and roughly hooks one hand behind the younger's neck. He didn't exactly think this through but within half a second his lips attach themselves to Jungkook's skin and he licks the small drop away before it falls, his tongue sliding up his boyfriend's throat. He slightly pulls back before whispering: "Drinking like this. Please don't drink like this, it's kinda rude."

Jungkook frowns more when he sees Taehyung approaching but then the older's tongue tickles his neck and he jerks his head backwards instinctively, as if inviting his boyfriend to do more. He parts his lips and sighs, his whole body shivering. Except Taehyung stops and speaks and Jungkook registers what he just did and curses. He really cannot control himself when it comes to his neck and it scares him. He doesn't think when he grabs Taehyung's collar to pull him closer. He teases Taehyung's lips with his own without actually kissing him. "Cause you think you weren't a bit rude just right now?" he murmurs.

Taehyung shudders when Jungkook fists his shirt, their faces barely an inch apart, shoulders and knees knocking together. His lips part against Jungkook's, their breath crashing against one another, hurried and burning. Taehyung's hand tightens around the base of his boyfriend's neck and he bites his bottom lip, maybe a bit too harshly but it's a bit too satisfying for him to care right now. "You drive me crazy," he murmurs, pulling him into a breathy kiss, his free hand snaking around Jungkook's waist.

Jungkook cannot process everything at once. His boyfriend's hand, his boyfriend's teeth teasing his lip and most of all: his voice. He sighs and forces his lips against his boyfriend's, needy. His hands leave Taehyung's shirt and he slides them up before settling them on both sides of his neck. _You drive me crazy,_ he said. Jungkook could laugh at the sentence if he could. If only Taehyung knew how crazy in love he is right now, he would probably run away.

Taehyung kisses him back and his brain seems to shut down. He doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know what to do with his hands. He wants them to be everywhere, everywhere at once and they'd be shaking with want if he wasn't holding onto his boyfriend. He slips his tongue between Jungkook's lips, forceful and impatient, Jungkook's hands on his skin are so hot he could melt under the touch. His own hand slides down all over the younger's muscular chest, joining the other so he can grip his hips and press their bodies together.

Jungkook groans as he lets Taehyung slip his tongue into his mouth. He wants him so bad. He feels Taehyung pressing their bodies together but it's not close to enough. His left hand slide down, caressing Taehyung's arm and back, roughly cupping his butt and jerking him closer. _Closer_. His right hand slides behind Taehyung's head, fingers running between the soft strands and he meets the fabric of the bandana Taehyung has been wearing the whole night. Fucking bandana.

Taehyung gasps in the younger's mouth when his wandering hand harshly brings him closer. "Sh-Shit, Jungkook," he growls, breaking the kiss and he flattens both his hands on Jungkook's chest, pushing him backwards until the younger's back hits the wall behind them. Taehyung scans every inch of Jungkook's face, his lustful eyes, his rushed breathing, while he lets his palms trails higher up his chest. His fingers slip under the collar of Jungkook's open shirt and he slides it off his shoulders. His gaze falls down on the younger's torso, the black tank top fitting his toned chest and Taehyung runs his hands over his arms, fingers circling his biceps before looking up to meet his eyes again.

Jungkook lets his boyfriend lead the way, landing against the wall behind them. He chokes after the brutal move and stares at Taehyung, he feels the urge to kiss him again but having him looking like that in front of him is something he doesn't really know how to handle. The intense gaze, the deep voice, the curious hands. Not to mention the forehead. Jungkook smirks and squeezes Taehyung's ass. "Thanks, it was getting hot in here," he says with a sly voice.

Taehyung chuckles, instinctively jerking his hips forward under the younger's hands. Yeah and there's still way too much clothing for his liking, but truthfully he barely even saw Jungkook's _arms_ and it's already a lot to take. He leans closer until his lips brush over his boyfriend's ear. "I might need some help too," he whispers, playfully biting the shell of his ear before leaving a trail of kisses down his jawline, reaching his lips again.

Jungkook sighs heavily when Taehyung jerks his hips and he freezes when he hears that low, perfect voice right next to his ear. It's so hot he is suffocating, his heart is beating too fast. "Want me to help you strip myself or strip you Tae?" he asks before teasingly licking his lips.

Taehyung smirks when he sees how the small motion affected the younger, so he repeats it, adding just a bit more pressure, searching for Jungkook's eyes. He playfully pecks Jungkook's lips and reluctantly takes his hands off his arms. He brings his right hand over his own chest, hooking his index in the neckline of his t-shirt and pulling slightly, revealing his collarbone, while his left hand teases the hem of Jungkook's tank top, his thumb caressing over his hipbone. "Which one do you prefer baby?" he murmurs, his lips brushing against Jungkook's.

Jungkook bites his own lip, observing Taehyung as he slides his hand on his own chest. Well that is sexy. That's the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He barely registers Taehyung's other hand teasing his hip. He puts his hand on Taehyung's and guides it further under his tank top. "This is how you do," he whispers, voice husky. His lips search for Taehyung's and he kisses them open-mouthed.

Taehyung swallows difficulty. This is not okay, this is too slow, they've been waiting for weeks, he needs more. He kisses Jungkook back, letting go of his own clothes to let him handle it. His fingers under Jungkook's top are drawing the contours of his muscles, enjoying every shiver on his skin, every tiny little sound escaping his lips in their mess of a kiss. "Baby-" he whispers between two kisses as he slowly pushes one of his knees between Jungkook's. "I want you."

Jungkook's head starts spinning, Taehyung's words and his fucking bandana and his voice asking for him, this is all too much. He breaks their series of messy kisses and pushes himself and Taehyung off the wall, slipping his hands underneath the fabric of Taehyung's shirt and pulling it above his head. When he sees his hyung shirtless, beautiful face, flushed cheeks and red lips, he groans: "Fuck, you're hot." He pulls him closer again, circling his waist and lifting him off the ground to manhandle him to the couch where he forces him to sit down. He settles both his knees on each side of Taehyung's thighs and starts caressing every inch of his skin, leaning to kiss him deeply.

Taehyung suddenly feels a little bit too exposed and it's ridiculous, he's been naked before but he never exactly cared what he looked like, but this is Jeon fucking Jungkook and he can't help but feel his cheeks heat up a little. He doesn't exactly have time to think about that before he finds himself on couch, his boyfriend kneeling over him with his hands everywhere and his tongue owning Taehyung's mouth. Taehyung feels grateful he's not wearing tight jeans or he would've gone crazy a while ago. He tries to kiss back but doesn't exactly focus on that, teeth and tongues clashing while their hands discover what all those miles of distance kept them away from. Jungkook's hands feel so soft yet so rough and hurried, Taehyung shivers and tries to concentrate on removing that ridiculously gorgeous tank top. He grabs the hem of the fabric and pulls it over Jungkook's head, breaking the kiss for an instant. His hands find their way to Jungkook's thighs, running up and down from his knees to the curve of his ass, before reaching higher again, caressing his sides, the small of his back, all smooth skin and it feels so real he might faint when he realizes what's actually happening.

Jungkook stops moving for a short second when his boyfriend takes off his top. That's probably the only part of his body he allows himself being proud of. He quickly goes back to discover every inch of Taehyung's skin, the feeling is so new to him. He wants to learn it by heart. He sighs and breaks the kiss, leaning backwards and staring at Taehyung. His beautiful, half-naked boyfriend, shining eyes, plump, shiny lips, hair tamed by the bandana, his forehead driving him crazy. "Fuck. You're... Fuck." What did he want to say? Maybe something cheesy like _you're beautiful_ but even those words are not enough. Jungkook just can't take his eyes off him and he could observe him like that for hours. He caresses his neck and settles his hands under his jawline. He forgets about what he wanted to say, he won't admit how fucked up he is already when they have done nothing but kissing.

Taehyung feels Jungkook's gaze all over him, devouring his skin, his hands leaving fiery patterns everywhere. And it makes him feel kinda small, Jungkook's broad shoulders hovering over him, his eyes scanning all the details of Taehyung's face, of Taehyung's everything. Taehyung mirrors Jungkook's action, his left hand settling just below his boyfriend's cheek, sweaty hair tickling his fingertips. He pulls him down to him, kissing the corner of his lips and trailing down, inch by inch, all along his jawline to that sensitive spot just below his ear, playfully nibbling at the skin. His other hand squeezes Jungkook's thigh, sensing the tensed muscles underneath the fabric, before sliding up slowly. He teases the waistband of his pants before pressing his palm over the bulge a bit lower, not too much pressure but just enough, his lips distractingly sucking a tiny bruise up Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook's body tenses suddenly, he arches his back and bites his lip but it doesn't prevent him from moaning something halfway between _fuck_ and _Taehyung_. He feels like dying from all the tension and the arousal. How could Taehyung do that? Everything is a tease, Taehyung, first of all, is a tease. His hand is a tease. His teeth on his neck are a huge tease. The younger curses and tries to steady himself on the couch near Taehyung's head.

Taehyung wraps around Jungkook's waist and brings him closer to pull him to the side, making them both lose balance on purpose to lay the younger down on the couch, quickly covering his body with his own. His left hand fidgets with the tiny knot of his boyfriend's sweatpants while he supports himself on the right. He goes back to kissing Jungkook's neck, smirking when he sees the small purplish patch he left already and attacking the same spot again. He can feel Jungkook's chest rising and falling underneath his own, skin against skin and they're both struggling to breathe correctly, there's just so much to do at once and Taehyung wants this so bad, he needs to feel Jungkook closer and nothing is satisfying enough.

Jungkook gasps, suddenly losing control of... Well he wasn't in control of anything in the first place but still, he feels so vulnerable all of a sudden. "Taeh- Aaah-" His voice breaks and gets higher, weaker when his boyfriend marks him. The idea is so hot he swallows another moan. He is incapable of forming any words, just gasping for air and sighing near Taehyung's ear. He can feel how hard his boyfriend is against his thigh, and he himself can't ignore his own erection growing. He puts his foot on the couch, bending his leg and pressing up his thigh between Taehyung's legs again. That, he can do. But it's not enough, even if their bodies are close to making one, he still wants more. Needs more. It pains him how needy he is. He puts one hand on Taehyung's back and slowly slides it down, reaching for his ass.

Taehyung bites on Jungkook's neck out of surprise when he feels his leg press up his already painful member. He purposefully leans in Jungkook's touch, arching his back a little when the younger's hand slides lower again to cup his ass. "You seem to like this," he whispers before moving his lips lower, tongue licking stripes along Jungkook's neck until he reaches his collarbone. He pulls away and sits up, quickly running a hand through his hair and straddling Jungkook's thighs. He looks down at him, his index trailing down his boyfriend's chest. He's gorgeous, lips parted and panting, hair a mess and cheeks flushed, his neck shining from Taehyung's kisses. "You're so beautiful," Taehyung murmurs, voice broken from all the breathing and sighing. He leans down to kiss his chest. "You're perfect," he murmurs again, tongue following Jungkook's ribs. He finally undoes the knot and both his hands come to Jungkook's hips, his fingers slipping under the waistband as he removes the sweatpants, shifting their position a little to take it off Jungkook's legs, throwing it somewhere behind the couch.

Jungkook groans, biting his lip so hard it hurts. He can't stop staring at Taehyung when the older runs his perfect fingers through his hair. Damn, why is everything he does so incredibly hot? He hears Taehyung speaking but is far from being able to form words when the older's tongue leave his neck. He quickly pushes himself up, both his hands cupping his boyfriend's ass, squeezing harshly. "You have too much clothes," he whispers with a broken voice. He puts a hand on Taehyung's chest and pushes him down, switching their positions. That way he can pull off his sweatpants, bringing his boxers with it. Jungkook stares at what Taehyung has been hiding the whole time, eyes round with surprise. He smirks and licks his lips. "You're fucking big. Wouldn't have guessed... Your body is so soft and skinny," he teases.

Taehyung sighs in relief when his clothes are thrown away, the air cold against his burning skin. He chuckles at Jungkook's remark, running his tongue over his bottom lip and hooking his arms around the younger's neck, pulling him in for a kiss, deep and slow because he needs a few seconds to calm down because fuck he's naked on Jungkook's couch and this is happening for real and he's kinda trembling with anticipation. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended," he breathes with a small laugh. He runs a hand down Jungkook's side, carefully slipping it under his waistband and quickly wrapping his fingers around his length, kissing him harder. "You don't exactly have to complain either," he murmurs between their lips, squeezing lightly and stroking just a tiny little bit, focused on Jungkook's reaction.

Jungkook gladly kisses him back, sliding his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth and moaning in the kiss when he feels Taehyung's long and slim fingers wrap around him. He bites on Taehyung's bottom lip and whispers with a shaky voice: "I guess I look bigger when I'm not in your _huge_ hand Tae." When Taehyung starts stroking him he draws in a sharp breath and he bites Taehyung's lips harder without realizing it.

Taehyung groans at those perfect, desperate sounds leaving Jungkook's mouth, it's just too much to take. He carefully frees his bruised lip from the younger's teeth and gives him one long and slow stroke before loosening his fingers. He brings both his hands on Jungkook's cheeks, taking his face between his hands. "Jungkook...," he whispers, putting one single sweet kiss on his lips. "I want you now, please, I don't want to wait anymore," he whines, voice hoarse and needy and he doesn't even care, he's done with the teasing, he wants it to happen for real. "I love you," he whispers, caressing his boyfriend's bottom lip with his thumb while his other hand carefully brushes the sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

Jungkook shivers when Taehyung pulls his hand back and would beg for it again if Taehyung hadn't said anything. His eyes widen in realization and he ignores his boyfriend. He wasn't actually thinking about what they were doing when everything started and it went so fast. He only realizes now that Taehyung _wants_ him, and he cannot move. When he did it with Taeyang he only bottomed so he thought he would bottom tonight as well. Why isn't he the one bottoming? Why would he have to top Taehyung? His lovely Taehyung. His hands shake, he puts one on his boyfriend's chest and pushes himself back softly, his eyes locked on the other's. He is terrified, his heart is beating too much, his ears are buzzing. "I- I can't do that," he finally whispers with a faint voice.

Taehyung frowns when the younger moves away and he feels really cold now. He circles Jungkook's wrist and gently takes his hand off his chest, pushing himself up so his eyes level Jungkook's. He locks his arms around the younger's waist, lazily caressing his back. He kisses his cheek before touching their feverish foreheads together because he knows Jungkook likes when he does that. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" he whispers, kissing the tip of his nose. "I mean, if you want to stop we stop, okay? But I... I really, really don't want to stop right now...," he says with an awkward laugh. He runs a soothing hand on Jungkook's warm back. "But it's okay, you've done this before, right? It's just you and me, you don't have to be scared," he whispers.

Jungkook's gaze wanders around and locks itself on the pictures they took that day at Youngjae's. That day when Taehyung became his, his boyfriend, his love. He really cannot pay attention to how sweet his boyfriend is right now, caressing him, whispering soothing words. He just can't help remembering what he experienced beforehand. "Can't do that to you... Taehyung, I love you, I can't h-hurt you, I... I don't want t-to hurt you." He stops, his mind going crazy at the idea of making him suffer like he did when he bottomed and he buries his head in Taehyung's chest. "I s-swear I love you, I just- I just..." His hands shake so much he decides to pulls them away from Taehyung, ashamed. "Look, Tae... I'm scared."

Taehyung's heart squeezes painfully in his chest when he realizes just how much Jungkook is freaking out. He takes both his trembling hands in one of his, the other quietly rubbing the back of the younger's neck. "Shhh, hey, Jungkook, you're not going to hurt me, I promise," he whispers, kissing him again, his cheekbone, his temple, his forehead, everything his lips can reach. "Baby, it's not supposed to hurt, please don't be scared, I promise you won't hurt me," he says, lifting Jungkook's chin with two fingers to make him look into his eyes. "Hey... Do you trust me?"

Jungkook tenses when Taehyung takes his hand in his and he feels ten times more ashamed. What a pitiful boyfriend he is. He doesn't really hear what Taehyung is saying, still focusing on trying to make the shivering disappear but then his head is lifted up and he blinks, finally looking at his boyfriend. Taehyung seems concerned, too concerned. Taehyung is always so beautiful. He is so lucky to have him. _Do you trust me?_ he asks. Jungkook nods. Why the sudden question? Of course he does. "I gave you my heart... Of course I trust you," he whispers with a smile.

Taehyung smiles brightly, kissing Jungkook's lips this time. "Okay," he says with a sigh of relief. He carefully moves Jungkook on the couch so he's leaning against the backrest and Taehyung sits on his lap, quietly running his hands on his arms. "Sex isn't supposed to be scary," he says with a cheerful voice, massaging the knots away from Jungkook's shoulders. "It's not supposed to hurt, it's supposed to be fun, okay?" he adds with another boxy smile, leaving occasional kisses on some random places of his boyfriend's face, trying to make him relax. "Look, you did it with boys before, you know how it works right?" he singsongs, taking Jungkook's right hand before remembering that he is lefthanded so he takes his left hand instead and settles it on his own hip. "And you're so handsome I'm sure you did it with girls as well, any girl would fight for a fine ass poetic art student like you," he says with a giggle. He carefully guides Jungkook's hand to the small of his back, pushing it a bit lower. "You know how it works okay, it's just like with girls except I don't have boobs, sorry, and it's not gonna hurt because I trust you, and I love you, and I kinda did this before so I know how to deal with it, I mean, I'm a fine ass platypus med student too, you know?" He smiles at his boyfriend, kissing him again, deeply and lovingly, putting his entire heart into it and loosening his grip on his wrist to let him lead.

Jungkook thinks about how clumsy he is, how he may screw everything up because he never tried _that_. He thinks about how much he loves Taehyung and how worried he is because of Jungkook. It makes his own self-confidence fall apart (and he had nothing to be self-confident about in the first place). But Taehyung is so sweet, so soft with him, he still manages to reassure him somehow. He can't help but smile under Taehyung's kisses and he knows all that, he knows everything Taehyung is telling him because he tried to repeat himself the same words. But coming from Taehyung... He presses his other hand on Taehyung's cheek and deepens the kiss, doing his best to show him how much he loves him, how much he is happy Taehyung does too, how much he cares and how much he fears of losing him. He pulls back to whisper: "Y-You trust me?"

Taehyung smiles in the kiss, closing his eyes and circling Jungkook's neck with his arms, pulling him closer until their chests touch again and they can feel each other's frantic heartbeats. He blinks when Jungkook asks that question, that stupid, stupid question that makes Taehyung's heart explode again, in a good way this time. "Of course I trust you baby, I'm sitting on your lap fully naked, luckily I trust you," he giggles, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you, Jungkook, and I trust you and I want you to trust yourself, okay?" he says, searching the younger's eyes. He untangles one of his hands from Jungkook's neck to put it on his forearm again, pushing it lower. "Please," he whispers, kissing his lips again and again.

Jungkook is melting with happiness as Taehyung speaks, he wants to hug him and tell him how lucky he feels to have him, how much he loves him, and how proud he is to be his boyfriend. He would scream it to the world, making them all jealous not to have their own Taehyung. A Taehyung that whispers the sweetest words. He smiles under the hundred kisses Taehyung is offering him and brings him closer, putting his forehead against Taehyung's. "I love you, Kim Taehyung," he says before pecking his lips. "Don't let me hurt you, okay?" he asks, his fingers trailing lower.

Taehyung smiles, despite how weird it might be in this kind of situation. He doesn't want Jungkook to be tensed with him. He doesn't want him to doubt. And he's so happy to see him relax a bit. He shivers when the other's hand slides down his back, closing in eyes with a sigh. "I won't, promise," he whispers, keeping his forehead pressed against Jungkook, running a hand through the younger's hair from the base of his neck. It's painful how much he wants this, he kinda forgot about it because he was too busy worrying over his boyfriend but now it just hits him again, the knot in his lower stomach a bit too uncomfortable.

Jungkook tries really hard not to focus on Taehyung's forehead and the fabric he is feeling against his skin, everything being a friendly reminder of the bandana he is wearing. Yes he has quite a strange kink, but it really turns him on. He slides his hand lower until his index brushes Taehyung's entrance. He takes his boyfriend's hard member in his other hand, and licks his bottom lip. "You're really big," he whispers with a smirk, waiting for Taehyung to tell him he can go on further.

Taehyung tries and fails to hold back a groan when he feels Jungkook's hand around his length, his other hand teasing him and making him feel dizzy. They've been waiting for too long and now every single touch feel electrifying. He bites his lip, ignoring Jungkook's snarky comment, and slowly nods against his forehead. _Yes, you go now, I'm done waiting,_ he wants to say but he can't exactly think about anything else than Jungkook's hands in all the right places.

Jungkook smirks, not really knowing what makes him prouder: Taehyung groaning, or Taehyung out of words. Maybe both. He presses his lips against Taehyung's and carefully slides a finger in, stroking his member at the same time. He waits a little bit, careful to his boyfriend's reactions, before he starts moving his index slowly, letting his boyfriend adjust around it and struggling a bit to find the right pace between his two hands.

Taehyung kisses Jungkook back for half a second before his head drops backward. He sighs heavily, his eyes closing on their own. Damn this feels so good. Jungkook's finger feels a bit intruding at first but he barely has time to think about it before the uncomfortable sensation disappears. One of his hands tangles in Jungkook's hair while the other blindly reaches down to palm at Jungkook's length through his boxers. Fuck, he forgot the boxers and now he can't take them off, he feels so stupid. He wants to think about a solution but Jungkook's fingers are too distracting so he ends up following the shapes underneath the fabric, his hand alternatively caressing and pressing more harshly.

Jungkook can't take his eyes off Taehyung's face, the way he sighs, his exposed neck. He feels his boyfriend's hand on his hair and smiles, moving his finger quicker, his other hand still pleasuring him. When Taehyung reaches for his boxers he gasps, jerking his hands maybe a bit too fast. That was unexpected. He quickly kisses his boyfriend's jaw as an apology.

Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut at the sudden movement, a big shiver running up his spine. Jungkook's lips and hands feel like heavens. "Don't waste time o-okay," he whispers, his thighs quivering a bit with impatience. He takes his hand off Jungkook's boxers and slips it beneath the fabric, slowly repeating the motion.

Jungkook doesn't really need to be asked twice. He nods and sighs in relief when Taehyung takes his member. He takes off his finger, only to replace it with two, careful to Taehyung's expressions. He keeps moving his right hand and kisses him until he can grab his earlobe between his teeth. Jungkook whispers, incredibly sincere: "I'm never wasting my time with you." He knows that wasn't what Taehyung meant when he said that, but still.

Taehyung bites the inside of his cheeks, breathing through his nose and momentarily stopping his caresses on Jungkook's length, fingers gripping his hair a bit more tightly. It's not really painful. Not _that_ painful, he just needs a moment to adjust and choses to focus on Jungkook's other hand, slowly driving him crazy, and Jungkook biting his lobe and whispering sweet words near his ear. He feels like he's going to implode from all the information, it feels wonderful. He allows his hand to stroke again when he realize how hard Jungkook's erection is pulsing between his fingers, slowly nodding to assure the younger that he can move his own fingers.

Jungkook starts moving both his fingers, his head is spinning from the need, it feels so good to do that, feels so right to have Taehyung adjusting around him. Everything is so perfect he cannot help the little smile making its way to his face. Their sweat, their skins, their bodies pressed against each other. Jungkook leans back and observes his boyfriend's features. Taehyung's eyes, Taehyung's lips, Taehyung's flushed skin and flushed cheeks. Perfection. "You're beautiful," he whispers, kissing his lips softly before scissoring him.

Taehyung moans in the kiss, deep sound escaping his throat from the praise and all the touching, their hands moving in sync and Jungkook's fingers making his head spin. He feels so good and he wants to make Jungkook feel good too but his own hand feels weak and too slow and too fucking restrained by those stupid boxers that should've been gone a long time ago. He sighs and slips his tongue between Jungkook's lips, the rest will wait a few more minutes.

Hearing Taehyung moan against his lips shoots right down Jungkook's abdomen. He sighs in content and opens his mouth to let his boyfriend's tongue in. He devours him, keeps stroking him and removes both his fingers suddenly to slowly add a third one. It's really hard for Jungkook to focus on those three things when Taehyung has his hand around his member. It's already hard for him to focus when his mind keeps repeating _that's Taehyung and he is moaning for you, don't hurt him_. He pulls back from the kiss, catching his breath and observing Taehyung's face, his pretty eyebrows frowning have to be the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

Taehyung gasps and bites on his own tongue. Fuck he didn't expect that. "W-Wait, wa-nnh wait," he stutters, his head dropping down on Jungkook's shoulder. He takes a few deep breaths, doing his best to let every single little muscle in his body relax. "W-Wait baby give me a sec," he murmurs, focusing on the tiny bit of pleasure that has started to bloom down his stomach and keeps growing with each second. He exhales and kisses Jungkook's collarbone, removing his hand from the younger's boxers so he can settle them both on his shoulder to steady himself. "Hmm-aah, okay, okay," he whispers, nodding in his boyfriend's neck.

Jungkook stops moving, giving Taehyung the time he needs to get used to his presence. He kisses his shoulder, sighing at the loss of Taehyung's hand, and waits. The way his throat hurts is a simple reminder of the fact that he may hurt him, and when Taehyung nods in his neck, it disappears a bit. He starts moving his fingers again, very slowly, his hand running up and down his boyfriend's length. "You okay Tae?"

It stings at first, it always does, but Jungkook's hand around him literally makes him forget about it and he knows it won't last long. He looks up, sees the way Jungkook's jaw seems so tensed and he kisses it, messy and open mouthed because his mind is slowly getting foggy with pleasure. "I'm fine I'm-mmh... I'm more than f-fine," he whines when Jungkook's fingers move faster and the pain begins to disappear and he realizes how _not enough_ this is. But he doesn't want to rush things or Jungkook is going to freak out and they waited for so long they can wait a little bit more. He moans again when Jungkook's fingers reach near a sensitive spot and removes his lips from Jungkook's skin not to bite too hard. "F-Fuck, Jungkook, th-aah..."

Jungkook sighs in relief when he hears Taehyung moaning in pleasure. He didn't realize he was so tensed, but then he remembers his own arousal growing painful and bites the inside of his cheeks to focus on another feeling of pain instead of this one. He moves his fingers quicker, his boyfriend is more than ready for that. He closes his eyes and quietly listens to Taehyung's deep moaning voice. It's delicious. He brushes that sensitive spot again, leaning down to lick Taehyung's neck.

Taehyung can feel pins and needles crawling from his toes to his lower abdomen and he must look like a mess, panting and whining in Jungkook's hands. He attaches his lips to the younger's skin to busy himself, his tongue quickly finding its way to the line of earrings adorning Jungkook's ear, clicking against his teeth when he runs his tongue over them. He slips one of his hands between them both, wrapping it around Jungkook's right wrist to pull it away, what he's doing with his left hand is already too much for him to handle, especially with those fingers going faster and faster to the point that he can't even form actual words. "J-Jun- I-... Nnnh need y-... Pl-aah," he moans, and moans again until he can't take it anymore and he puts both his hands on Jungkook's chest, searching his eyes, breathless and desperate. "S-Stop now, baby please please stop," he murmurs, voice broken with want.

Jungkook holds back a groan, hearing his boyfriend moan so much, begging and unable to form actual words. "O-Okay Tae, okay." He carefully lays him back on the couch, losing himself in Taehyung's gaze for a few seconds, drinking in how gorgeous he looks. He quickly gets rid of his boxers and observes the older's reaction, making sure he is ready. He aligns himself just in front of his boyfriend's entrance, his right hand caressing Taehyung's hip. With a glance he asks him if it's okay, frowning with concern.

Taehyung swallows hard when the younger takes his hand back and pushes him down. He meets Jungkook's gaze and lets out a shaky sigh, he never wanted this so bad, to the point where his hands are trembling and there are no shirt to clutch and no sheets to grasp so instead he lifts himself up a little, carding his hands through Jungkook's hair again. Jungkook looks so worried. Taehyung doesn't want him to be so concern over this, especially not when he's the one asking, _begging_ for it. He hooks an arm around Jungkook's waist and flip their positions on the couch, Jungkook landing on his back so Taehyung can straddle his waist. He leans down, roughly kissing his lips. "I'm not made of glass Jungkook, don't worry about me so much," he groans, teasingly biting Jungkook's bottom lip as his right hand reaches behind him, taking hold of his boyfriend's length and guiding it where it should be. He pushes his hips down, the tip of Jungkook's erection meeting his entrance, and pushes a bit more, sighing in the younger's neck.

Jungkook finds himself on his back again, Taehyung kissing him roughly. He gladly answers to the kiss, his hands roaming over Taehyung's skin, everywhere, on his waist, on his chest, on his back. He sees his boyfriend moving quickly and his heartbeat increases. "Ta-Taehyung." He puts his hands on the other's hips and frowns. Why does he want to rush things like that? He isn't ready yet. "Slow d-down," he tries to say, his voice breaking at the sight of Taehyung riding him. Oh fuck, that's so hot, his breath catches in his throat.

Taehyung slides lower down Jungkook's length, biting his lip to muffle a moan. Shivers are running over his skin everywhere Jungkook is touching him. He bends down and kisses the concerned frown away from Jungkook's pretty eyes, kisses his forehead to smooth the tiny wrinkles. "I'm fine," he murmurs between two heavy breaths. "Jungkook I want you, I'm okay I promise," he whispers, kissing his nose, then his cheek, then his lips again, slow and gentle, sliding lower and lower until Jungkook is filling him up entirely and he could come just by the idea of it. He closes his eyes, his head dropping between Jungkook's neck and shoulder with a shaky gasp. "I-Aah..." He tries to move, to open his eyes but he just can't, he needs a few seconds to embrace the moment and how perfect everything feels right now.

Jungkook's heart warms up at Taehyung's words, so soft, his boyfriend is perfect. Jungkook bites his lip so hard it draws blood, jerking his head backwards. Fuck everything is so hot, too hot. He wants to move, he needs to move, he needs to do something, to fuck Taehyung. Damn. He is making love to Taehyung and he is only realizing it now. He moans Taehyung's name, his hands caressing his boyfriend's skin, and closes his eyes. Shit, this is so perfect, it feels so good he might die, his abdomen is hurting with want and he's dying to see his boyfriend's face. He opens his eyes and takes the older's chin in his hand, pulling him into a soft kiss. That's the only thing he can do, as long as he isn't told to move.

Taehyung breathes hard, once, twice, ten times, inhaling Jungkook's scent, a mix of sweat and something else, something entirely him that Taehyung hasn't had enough time to learn yet. He feels Jungkook squirming underneath him and slowly kisses his exposed neck with trembling lips, his tongue carefully caressing the bruises he left earlier. Soon Jungkook's fingers are locked on his chin and he's kissing him, stealing his breath away. Taehyung slowly lifts himself up, testing, almost pulling out before sinking down again and the air gets knocked out of his lungs. He pulls away from the kiss and supports himself on his hands, one on each side of Jungkook's head, and he starts moving at a steadier pace, waves of pleasure shaking his limbs. He thought he didn't know kissing before kissing Jungkook, now it feels like he didn't even know sex before being with Jungkook, right now, as if they were meant to be.

Jungkook has been holding back too much and for too long, he can't bear not doing anything. The younger thought he was supposed to be the one topping, but he is at his boyfriend's mercy, only capable of kissing back and dying at how beautiful he is. He curses, frustrated, and puts a hand on the couch to sit up again, the other one on Taehyung's back. "May I?" he whispers, sliding his arm down Taehyung's back to lock it underneath his thighs. He gets up, careful not to pull out, and prays for his legs to support his weight and his boyfriend's. Thankfully he can stand, he slowly walks to his bed and fuck, being able to move as he wants to is a blessing. He stops in front of the bed and smirks to Taehyung, murmuring a 'sorry' before throwing him on top of the mattress, suddenly pulling out. He kneels in front of him, caressing his legs slowly, stopping on his beautiful, golden thighs, squeezing the skin, and he spreads his boyfriend's legs. He guides his member in front of his entrance, hooking Taehyung's knee on his shoulder and pushes in again, finally.

Taehyung shudders when Jungkook takes him in his arms, he didn't expect it and he instinctively holds onto his neck, doing his best so his legs stay around the younger's waist. He also didn't expect him to pull out like this and he suddenly feels way too empty, Jungkook staring down at him with hunger and that teasing smirk on his lips. He would blush under Jungkook's gaze, with the way he roughly threw him on the bed, with his hands running up his thighs, with the way he rudely spreads his knees open, if his cheeks weren't already flushed with heat. He lets Jungkook settle himself on the bed, lets his strong hands handle his legs until he's resting one of them on his boyfriend's shoulder. Fuck he knows what's coming and honestly seeing Jungkook manhandle him like this was already enough to have him a shivering mess on the bed. He can't hold back a scream when Jungkook pushes inside again, his hand shooting above his head to fist into the pillows. "Aaah- Shit J-Jungkook, s-so good," he says, his throat painful from all the tension.

Jungkook can't help but smile, having Taehyung screaming beneath him is something he will always remember for his future showers. And fuck it feels so good inside of him, so warm, and hearing his voice moaning his name only makes him want to move quicker. He runs his hand up and down Taehyung thigh that he's holding up, pushing the other to spread his legs wider. Jungkook almost pulls back before thrusting deeper, moaning between his teeth, his eyes locked on Taehyung's face. He tries to find a better angle, tries to find Taehyung's soft spot, and each time he thrusts, he thrusts deeper. Taehyung is such a wonderfully wrecked and moaning mess, shivering and blushing and Jungkook thinks he won't ever be able to close his eyes without seeing that perfect naked body, fully his and only his. "Mmm- Tae you're so p- Aah, fuck you're perfect," he growls.

Taehyung tries biting his lip not to be too loud but it gets too hard to breathe so he just gives up, lets the sounds escape his lips, deep and dirty. Jungkook is holding both his legs, angling them a bit differently with each thrusts and Taehyung never felt so helpless. Jungkook's voice goes higher and higher, panting his name beautifully, and the hand Taehyung has on his shoulder is leaving imprints on his skin until one angle makes him see stars and his nails dig into the flesh. "D-D-Fuck, do that ag-aah-again-" He squeezes his eyes shut and his head falls to the side, half hidden against his arm, this is all too much and he never wants it to end.

Jungkook groans and moans and he really cannot control himself anymore, only guided by his need. So when he hears Taehyung asking for more he just pushes with all the strength he has back, making sure to repeat the same motion again and again. Taehyung is so beautiful, completely at his mercy, blushing and shivering. Jungkook leans and kisses him, barely a brush of their lips. He himself feels like coming real soon, unable to stop himself from moving quicker, his muscles shivering hard. "Fuck th-nnhaa- fuck-" He whines, promising himself not to try to say anything in the future, seems like he only knows how to curse.

Taehyung's mouth falls open and he can't do anything else than pant, breathless and wrecked. Jungkook is repeatedly hitting that same sensitive, perfect spot, pushing him down into the mattress, the dirty sound of their skin mixing with their moans. Taehyung's limbs tremble with each thrust and he's dying for release, he doesn't even know what miracle allowed them to go this far. There's a familiar ache running up his legs, dizziness slowly snaking its way into his mind. His hand on Jungkook's shoulder falls and instinctively finds its way to his own erection, wrapping around the base and he weakly strokes himself, trying to follow Jungkook's rhythm but there's no way he can hold longer than a minute by now.

Jungkook's head starts spinning, his moves get messier, more rushed as he chases his own release. When Taehyung's hand slip from Jungkook's shoulder to his member and Taehyung starts stroking himself, it triggers him so hard his head falls on Taehyung's chest, moaning his name. Fuck he never thought he would love to see his boyfriend touching himself that much. Damn, he would die to see it again. He moves a few more times and closes his eyes, leaning to kiss Taehyung but he ends up moaning against his lips as he hits climax, thrusting his boyfriend. He comes inside of him, a hand on the blanket just next to his face to support himself, breathless and shivering so hard he struggles to stay still.

Taehyung feels that Jungkook's pace is getting more and more irregular, his shoulders quivering a little and the next second he's coming inside of him and Taehyung is close to fainting from how good it feels. He strokes himself faster, the warmth is driving him mad, Jungkook's breath is scorching hot against his neck, his body burning against Taehyung's. His hand gripping the sheets is clenched so tight it almost hurts so he tries to loosen his grip and searches for Jungkook's hand instead, locking their fingers together. He comes with a few more hurried strokes, eyes squeezed shut and his back arches violently, Jungkook's name on his lips. For the next minute he's nothing more than a panting mess, breathing loud and fast echoing through the room that now sounds surprisingly quiet. His arm falls over his eyes and his leg slides off Jungkook's shoulder and he feels like he won't be able to move a single finger for the rest of the week.

Jungkook is certain he would have gotten a hard on again if only he wasn't feeling so exhausted. Because hearing and feeling Taehyung hitting climax could do just _that_. He stays still for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath before finally having the strength to look at his boyfriend again. He sees him hiding his eyes behind his arm, lips parted open as he tries to breath. He sighs, not really knowing what to say or do, and pulls back. They need to shower. Okay, maybe not now, they are both too tired for that. He leans back on the bed and blindly reaches for something under his bed. He always keeps tissues there for when he wants to draw - mostly for that at least. He grabs a few and sits up, quickly cleaning his boyfriend wherever they both got him dirty. He focuses on Taehyung's skin, quietly removing every trace of cum, and caresses his thigh, frowning at the red mark he left by gripping it too hard. He follows the red lines and pouts. "Sorry...," he whispers. He gets up and throws the dirty tissues on the trash before coming back to Taehyung. He sighs and finally lays down on his chest, head buried into the pillow.

Taehyung is slowly coming back to his senses, so slowly he didn't even notice Jungkook sitting up. He opens his eyes to find his boyfriend carefully cleaning away their mess from his skin, with a cute frown and a cute pout adorning his face and it's difficult to believe that this is the same boy that just pondered into him as if his life depended on it. He smiles softly, Jungkook's hands feel so sweet against his skin. "What the fuck are you sorry for...?" he murmurs, voice so hoarse it feels like he hasn't spoken in weeks. Jungkook slumps down on the bed next to him and Taehyung feels a bit sad not to have him close anymore, so he focuses on all the strength he has left and rolls to his side, his arm lazily draping across Jungkook's back. He peppers a few kisses on the warm skin before resting his cheek near his shoulder blade, exhausted.

Jungkook turns to his boyfriend, smiling quietly as he observes his soft tired features. He hides his face in his boyfriend's chest, putting a hand on his hip. He stays there silently, enjoying the moment. Being able to be hold each other like this, to smell Taehyung's soft scent and hear his peaceful heartbeat feels so good. "I'm sorry... If I hurt you. I'm sorry Tae," he ends up saying with a faint voice.

"Stop," Taehyung whispers. He slides one arm under his boyfriend's head, his other hand slowly brushing his spine. "You didn't hurt me, I swear, do I look like someone who just got hurt to you? Hmm?" he teases, kissing his forehead. "I mean, I don't know what I look like when I have an orgasm but maybe I don't convey my emotions correctly, what do you think?" he asks, faking being very serious about it.

Jungkook giggles, his head still buried in Taehyung's warmth. He kisses his shoulder and whispers: "You look very hot when you have an orgasm." And that's the truth. But another truth is that he can't help but fear of hurting him and losing him, because that's just how he is and how much he loves Taehyung.

"Well thanks, I'm flattered," Taehyung chuckles before an unpleasant thought comes to his mind and he untangles himself from Jungkook to sit on the bed, his head spinning a little from the fast motion. "Shit," he mutters, running a hand through his hair before looking up at Jungkook from above his shoulder. "We kinda forgot to... Hum, use protection," he mumbles, scratching the back of this neck. What a lousy detail to forget for a first time.

Jungkook suddenly feels scared, stressed. Why is Taehyung sitting up? Did they fuck up? What's happening? He frowns, eyes following his boyfriend and when the older speaks up he sighs and lets his head fall back down on the pillow. "I think it's kinda too late to think about that…," he chuckles, sort of relieved it's not something _that_ bad. It could have been worse.

Taehyung smiles a little and shrugs. "Yeah, obviously..." He sighs, falling down on the mattress again. "But it still sucks," he says with a pout. "I never, ever forget about it, I mean... Well look who you're talking to." He chuckles, taking Jungkook's hand without really thinking about it and playing with his fingers.

It's still bothering him though, he's always so strict with that kind of things, and the fact that he didn't think about it with _Jungkook_ of all people... Jungkook is not some random one night stand. He mentally slaps himself before shaking his head. It's not a big deal right now. "It felt kinda nice without though...," he murmurs, looking at the ceiling. "I should just take the test at the hospital, it's gonna last like 10 minutes, I don't even know why I never did it bef- Wow there are so many pictures!" he shouts, sitting up again and observing the wall behind their heads, above the bed. There are a lot of pictures of people he doesn't know. Some of them were taken at his brother's bar, he recognizes the background. Jin is even in one of them. A few of Yugyeom too. A lot of their trip to the beach a few months ago. Taehyung spots the last selfie they took there and smiles fondly. Jungkook's smile is so precious.

Jungkook pouts when Taehyung sits up and away from him. He stares at how handsome his boyfriend is and thinks about taking a picture of him right now. But then he remember his phone isn't a safe place for a picture of his gorgeous naked boyfriend, so he just admires him with his own eyes. He sits up and snakes an arm around Taehyung's waist, taking his hand in his and guiding it to point at the pictures: "This is one of those I love the most." He shows a picture of Taehyung, sitting on the beach, breathtaking, then shows another one: "This... This is me when I was 8, with my parents." It's a sort of family picture, he is in his mother's arm, smiling (it was so rare back then) and his father playing with him, tickling him. He points at another picture and kisses his boyfriend's shoulder. He whispers: "This might be my favorite one." It's a picture where Taehyung is flashing Jungkook a boxy smile, loving eyes, as if he was telling him the sweetest words. He probably was. Jungkook loves him so much. He keeps moving his hand across the walls but they are now facing the dozens of sketches hung on it. Jungkook quickly places both his hands on Taehyung's eyes. "Please don't look at that, they are _really_ bad."

Taehyung lets Jungkook guide him through the pictures, half looking at them and half looking at him. He loves listening to Jungkook's voice. Especially right now, talking about something he loves, it makes him sound so precious. And his hands are so careful around Taehyung's, it makes _him_ feel precious too. It's a nice feeling. Jungkook shifts them on the bed and forbids him to look at the drawings so Taehyung pouts, softly poking the younger's cheek before smiling at him. "It's fine, I'll just look at them in the morning when you'll be sleeping like a big koala," Taehyung says with a giggle, swiftly kissing Jungkook's lips. "Just kidding," he whispers, giving him a wink. A shiver suddenly runs up his arms and he realizes that he's kinda cold now so he cautiously slips his toes under the covers before sliding underneath, bringing Jungkook with him and laying them both down. He brings the blanket over their shoulders and slides an arm under Jungkook's head again, shifting until the younger can rest his head on his chest. "I missed you yesterday night," he whispers, remembering how weird it felt to fall asleep alone again.

Jungkook gets closer to his boyfriend. He takes Taehyung's hand in his and settles it on his own back. "Here," he whispers. Jungkook rests his own arm on his boyfriend's waist and closes his eyes. He never thought it would feel so good to lay on Taehyung's naked chest like this, skin against skin. "I missed you too Tae... My favorite blanket, hihi." He softly kisses the tan skin and sighs. "I won't let you leave this bed, I'm clingy."

Taehyung smiles and kisses Jungkook's messy hair. He blindly searches for his boyfriend's legs under the covers, tangling their ankles together. "Of course you're clingy, you're a big, man sized baby," he giggles. He bends his arm around Jungkook's neck, his hand caressing the younger's cheek before he runs his index against Jungkook's earlobe, where three silver hoops are aligned. "Was this on purpose?" he whispers, teasing the rings a bit.

Jungkook giggles and shivers at Taehyung's touch. He plays with his feet, tickling his boyfriend's and fakes an innocent voice when he answers: "No, I had absolutely no fucking idea that you liked my earrings, just like you had no idea I love your forehead and bandanas."

Taehyung playfully pinches the side of Jungkook's ear with a laugh. "It looks so hot on you," he murmurs, before remembering the actual bandana on his head and he realizes that the knot on his neck is a bit painful now. He takes his hand off Jungkook's back for a second to remove it, throwing it somewhere in the room just like the rest of their clothing. "That was absolutely on purpose just so you know. I realized I didn't take any from Seoul and when we went shopping with Jiminie this morning I bought this one cause I really wanted to have one," Taehyung admits with a bright smile. "I like yellow, it's kinda unusual but I like it..."

Jungkook chuckles and whispers: "I'm glad I finally found something that makes me look hot hehe." He looks at the bandana flying away from Taehyung's hair, half happy to be able to breathe again without choking at Taehyung's beauty, half sad because he fucking loved it. He looks back at his boyfriend, smiling when he sees his cute face, bangs falling naturally on his forehead, and he gently kisses his cheek. So cute he could die, what a change. "Yellow looks hot on you. Makes you look... Wild."

Taehyung giggles and taps a finger under Jungkook's chin to lift it up so he can kiss his lips, soft and innocent. "Should I add 'yellow' to the list then?" he says with a sly voice before caressing Jungkook's cheek again. "You look hot in everything Jungkookie, I mean, seriously, look at yourself, that's... Wow. You look hot in nothing at all too," he adds with a wink before going back to hugging his adorable boyfriend, resting his chin on top of the younger's head.

Jungkook kisses him back with a huge smile, closing his eyes and quietly praying for this moment to never end. He nods to his boyfriend's question. Actually, it's not yellow that he should add, more likely _yellow on Taehyung_. Or just _Taehyung_. The list would be shorter. Jungkook caresses Taehyung's side, lazily kissing his skin and whispers: "Babies don't look hot Tae... But you, you definitely look gorgeous, especially when I fuck you, though maybe that's not something babies should say." He laughs and kisses him again.

Taehyung laughs out loud this time, half because of what Jungkook just said and half because he is just so happy to be here. "Yeah, babies shouldn't say things like that, but you're _my_ baby so you're excused." He sighs, smiling in Jungkook's hair, enjoying the way their skin touch, warm and simple. "Hey...," he whispers. "Told you it would be fine, right? I mean, you totally aced it, that kinda was the best fuck of my entire life," he adds with a chuckle, running a hand up and down Jungkook's spine.

Jungkook shivers at Taehyung's words and everything comes back to his mind, the way he froze and refused to move, the way Taehyung reassured him, the way he looked so stupid and ridiculous. He knows Taehyung is only reassuring him again now, maybe even lying for him. It's so soft it makes his heart clench in his chest. He feels so ashamed, he detaches his lips from Taehyung's skin and bends his head lower. _You're pitiful Jungkook,_ a voice says in his mind. Of course he is. He stays silent and snuggles closer to his boyfriend.

Taehyung feels the younger tense against him and he frowns. He looks down but Jungkook's face is disappearing in his neck. "Jungkookie...?" He carefully caresses the back of Jungkook's neck. "Hey, I mean it... Okay, maybe it wasn't the most elegant way to say it but really, that was amazing, I swear, I never... It was never like this," he murmurs, softly caressing every inch of skin he can reach.

Jungkook nods slowly, biting the inside of his cheeks. He believes him, he really does, he understands that this time wasn't like the others. He supposes Taehyung never fucked with scared babies before. He wants to laugh at himself and at how quickly he managed to make himself look bad. He nods again, trying to take those thoughts out of his mind rather than to answer Taehyung. He tries to, because he knows how stupid he is right now, ruining the mood, acting all weak and sensitive when he isn't. But fuck, he just cannot control himself and he feels so ashamed.

"Jungkook look at me," Taehyung whispers, lifting himself up a bit and taking Jungkook's face between his hands. He softly kisses the younger's forehead before looking back into his eyes, searching for answers but he only sees fear. "Hey, baby, what's wrong, what did I say...?" He hugs Jungkook closer, frowning in concern, kissing the side of Jungkook's head. "You know I love you, right? I love you so, so much and it's still new to me too... But you know you can talk to me, right?" he adds, whispering near Jungkook's ear.

Jungkook can't really say no and ignore his boyfriend's words when said boyfriend is holding him so carefully and lovingly, talking to him with all the care in the world. His heart starts beating loud and fast and he can't push back the fear. Taehyung kisses him and brings him closer, making Jungkook relax a little bit. The younger thanks all the gods for being able to hide his face in his boyfriend's neck again, he really couldn't have borne to look at Taehyung more, there are some things he doesn't want him to see. And how weak he is is one of those things. "I l-love you too, Tae... S-So so much." Oh, bad idea, his voice breaks at the end and he clears his throat. "Everything is perfect," he manages to say with a low voice, as steady as he can. Everything is perfect and he means it.

Taehyung knows Jungkook isn't telling him everything. He knows Jungkook is hiding from him and he doesn't blame him. They'll take their time to get there. He sighs a little, staring at the ceiling. _If everything was perfect you wouldn't be afraid to look at me,_ he thinks, hugging the younger closer. "I know it's hypocritical of me to say that when we're so rarely together but I want to be there for you, you know...?" he murmurs, closing his eyes.

"And you're here," Jungkook whispers immediately. He hugs him closer and turns his head to look at Taehyung's chest. It's strange how reassuring it is to look at his boyfriend's skin. Moving up and down, breathing, alive, just next to him. "Am I making you feel like... I don't trust you?"

Taehyung listen to Jungkook's question and keeps his eyes closed for a second, taking a bit of time to think. "No," he whispers softly. "No I don't feel like you don't trust me but... I feel like... Maybe you care too much about what I'm going to think of you...?" he says, a bit hesitant because the words don't come out the exact way he'd like them to. "What I'm trying to say is... I love you, okay? I love you when you sing me songs, and I love you when you tell me about your day, I love you when you're concerned about people, about Yugyeom or Youngjae, when you don't know what to do to help them, and I love you when you cry on the phone... What I'm saying is, you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not, okay? Not with me, nothing will make me love you less, okay?"

Jungkook listens to everything Taehyung tells him, carefully remembering each word he used and he sort of feels bad for making him say that. Yeah, quite pitiful. He frowns and asks himself if that really is what rules him. Does he care that much about what Taehyung might think about him? He wants to answer _of course yes, he's my boyfriend._ He isn't pretending, he doesn't feel like he is pretending. What would he be pretending anyway? Reactions depend on the person in front of you, that's just how he reacts when it's Taehyung. He can't lie, of course he fears someday Taehyung will love him less than he does, or won't love him anymore, but that's normal, everyone probably feels the same. But hearing Taehyung say that he won't change if Jungkook... If Jungkook were to do what he is supposed to do (but he really has no idea what it is) makes him happy. He forces himself not to think too much about what Taehyung just said, kissing his collarbone, and he simply says: "I love you too, I even love the thought of loving you." He just hopes Taehyung won't say more, or he might end up crying.

Taehyung stays alert to every single reaction he can notice, from the way Jungkook keeps leaving small kisses on his chest to the pace of his breathing, to the way the small muscles on his forearms tense and relax and tense and relax. He listen to the silence, giving the younger some time to think as well, and then the way he says _I love you_. "I know you do," he answers in a whisper. "And I-... I don't want you to hide because you love me and you're afraid of how I might react, see? I'm not asking you to tell me everything, I just want you to know that you can, okay? Even if I can't do anything about it, if it can help just a little bit I'll already be happy, okay?" he says, his fingers tracing circles in Jungkook's back.

Jungkook trembles in Taehyung's hold, all his muscles suddenly so tensed. Too tensed. He whispers, not quite sure he spoke loud enough for Taehyung to hear him: "D-Don't ever think y-you might be useless! You are not, okay?"

Taehyung frowns again and loosens his arms around the younger. He doesn't want Jungkook to freak out but he already seems so tensed. He pushes himself up on one elbow and looks down at him, observing all the details of his face. "Baby what's wrong?" he murmurs, his free hand cupping his boyfriend's cheek.

Jungkook blinks and looks up at Taehyung, surprised. He doesn't know what to say, is something really wrong? What's wrong about him? His eyes wander down to Taehyung's neck, not even understanding himself. "Nothing? I guess? What's wrong?" he asks, looking up at Taehyung with a frown. He quickly adds: "You think I'm acting strangely? What am I doing that is... Unusual? Tell me, what is wrong?

"

Taehyung smiles softly, taking one of Jungkook’s hands and kissing his palm. "I don’t know Jungkookie, you just seemed tensed and you got even more tensed when I asked why you were tensed in the first place," he says with a giggle. He touches his forehead with the younger, strands falling in front of their eyes. "Just... Don’t be afraid to talk to me okay? About anything. Okay?" he whispers before softly kissing his lips.

Jungkook leans in Taehyung's soft touches, listening to his kind words and he closes his eyes, leaning in the kiss. He presses his shaky hands against Taehyung's cheeks and pulls him back on the bed with him so he can lay down with Taehyung above him. He breaks the kiss and whispers: "Th-Thank you hyung, I-..." His voice is shaking, he looks away and bites his lip. Shit, he is doing it again, he is going to cry and worry Taehyung. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

There are some red alarms ringing in Taehyung’s brain when he sees Jungkook’s eyes shining a bit too much and he has this urge to wrap his arms around him and protect him from everything. So he does just that, he circles one arm around Jungkook’s back, the other around his neck, his hand losing itself in his hair, and he pulls him closer. "Shhh, hey Jungkookie, it’s okay," he whispers, rocking him in his arms a little, holding him against his heart.

Jungkook finds himself stuck next to Taehyung's heart and he wants to ask him why the sudden move but then Taehyung speaks up again and he quickly closes his eyes, tears running down on his cheeks. He quietly wraps his arms around Taehyung, gripping the back of his neck. He wants to stay there forever, in his boyfriend's arm, hiding from everything. He doesn't understand why he is crying, maybe because he is happy, happy he can hold his boyfriend like that, maybe it's because he is finally able to rest all his muscles, even his brain. He shuts everything down and focuses on Taehyung's scent and his voice. Home.

Taehyung runs his hand on Jungkook’s back, leaving occasional kisses on his hair and whispering random words next to his ear. He can feel a few warm tears on his collarbone and tries not to hold Jungkook too tightly to let him breathe somehow. "It’s okay Jungkookie, let it out," he murmurs, hoping his voice can at least do something to make him feel better. "It’s good to cry sometimes, you know? When my hyung was in Seoul last month I cried for like half an hour because I was missing you so much, and Jiminie and him too and I felt like I could never work enough before the exams and then I realized I had just lost half an hour and I cried even more," he says with a giggle. "But then I felt better so it’s good."

Jungkook doesn't know if he wants to laugh or to cry. Knowing his boyfriend cried so much when he couldn't be there for him breaks his heart a bit. He squeezes him harder and more tears escape his eyes. He feels so bad for being so childish, for being the spoiled one, for being unable to understand how to deal with his own feelings. Now he hears that Taehyung was feeling bad as well, that maybe he needed cheers, and he wasn't even smart enough to give him that. What did he do that month? The memory of his _coming out_ comes back, everything that happened and Jimin's presence and he shivers, focusing on Taehyung's hand that is running on his back. He is finally able to try to control his teary voice. "I'm... I'm sorry I c-couldn't b-be there... Even if I would p-probably have been u-u-useless... "

Jungkook's broken voice makes Taehyung's heart clench and he shakes his head quickly, kissing his forehead. "No, no baby shhh, hey it's fine, I'm the one who disappeared for a month without a word and I asked you to stay away, it's not your fault, I would've been unable to focus otherwise, you steal all my attention," he says with a small laugh. He shifts their position on the bed a little so Jungkook can lay on his back, Taehyung's face above him. He caresses his face slowly, from his eyebrow to his chin, leaning down to kiss the tears from his cheeks. "Hey... I love you Jeon Jungkook, and I'm going to say something that is soooo pretentious but... If you ever feel down, try to remember that, okay?" he says, quickly pecking his lips.

Jungkook smiles as Taehyung caresses his whole face, feeling so happy he could actually fly. His cheeks burn from the confession that he already heard many times, but it's actually never enough. He tightens his hold and leans to kiss Taehyung back and the tears slowly disappear. He breaks the kiss only to whisper against Taehyung's lips: "Remember what?" He looks at Taehyung with an innocent smile, their faces are close, their hearts are close too and he wonders if his boyfriend can feel how warm his chest became just with those few words.

Taehyung sighs in the kiss, relieved to feel Jungkook smile against his lips. He erases the few tear streaks on his cheeks with his thumb, laughing at the question. Jungkook's voice is so cute. "That I love you, you brat," he says with an exaggerated pout, knocking his forehead against his boyfriend's before purposefully letting his entire body slump on top of Jungkook's, crushing him under his weight, laughing above him and his laugh echoes through Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook giggles and pretends to be choking when Taehyung crashes him with his weight - he really weighs nothing. He rolls his arms around around Taehyung waist and laugh, kissing his neck, Taehyung's laugh making him so happy he feels like his heart is going to burst. "Hehe, I know... You can't resist me~"

Taehyung smiles and laughs and smiles again, hiding in Jungkook's neck. "How could I resist you, you're an adorable baby face with a God's body, I'm glad not to resist," he says, looking up again and suggestively wiggling his eyebrows a bit, hair messy over his forehead.

Jungkook laughs and ends up smirking, observing Taehyung's eyes, licking his lips. Taehyung's forehead is damn sexy, but Taehyung staring at him through his bangs has something rude Jungkook can't exactly pinpoint yet. "I'm going out with God himself, what can I say?" he singsongs, kissing his lips.

Taehyung giggles and falls on the side, laying on his back next to Jungkook. "Yeah you're quite a lucky boy, you've got the hottest platypus doctor of Seoul all for yourself," he says, smirking back at the younger and taking his hand in his own, squeezing lightly.

Jungkook giggles and turns on his side to look at Taehyung. "I love you too Taehyung, so much, so much. I love you." He blushes and squeezes Taehyung's hand harder.

Taehyung turns his head to the side opposite to Jungkook with a small laugh. "Tshh shut up you're gonna make my godly cheeks blush," he says before facing him again and quietly wrapping his arms around him, holding him against his chest just like before. "I love you," he whispers back, closing his eyes.

Jungkook pouts when Taehyung turns away from him, but then his boyfriend is holding him close again. He sighs in content, burying his face in Taehyung's chest and closing his eyes. It feels so good to be in his arms, so quiet, so safe. He may have more muscles, but Taehyung feels manlier, stronger somehow. Safer. "Your heart beats really fast, is the doctor sick?" he giggles.

Taehyung smiles, bringing his hand on Jungkook's head and pulling him closer to his heart. "I don't know," he whispers, his other hand caressing Jungkook's arm. "What's your diagnosis, should I be worried?" he says with a chuckle.

Jungkook pretends to think hard, he stays silent for a moment, quietly learning the pace of Taehyung's heartbeat before whispering with a serious voice: "I think you need a treatment hyung. Kissing your boyfriend should do, the more you kiss, the better you'll feel."

Taehyung observes Jungkook's quiet features and his cute frown. "Oh really?" he asks with a faint voice. "Why don't they teach that in med school, they're so stupid. Wait let me try," he whispers, carefully lifting Jungkook's head up and pressing his lips against the younger's, soft and gentle and it reminds him of their first kiss. His heart beats faster. He takes Jungkook's hand, not breaking the kiss, and presses his palm against his own heart.

Jungkook shivers when Taehyung puts his hand on his chest. He feels his heartbeat, just as fast as his own, and they are both pressed against each other, so tight it's close to overwhelming. He smiles in the kiss, pulling apart only to whisper: "I love you Tae." And then he kisses him again, just as soft and caring.

Taehyung lets go of Jungkook's hand, circling his arms around his lower back. Jungkook feels strong yet he feels soft and warm and everything Taehyung loves. He could stay like this forever, just kissing him, lazily holding each other close. But they did just have some pretty exhausting sex and he feels like his muscles are slowly turning into cotton wool, his arms relaxing around Jungkook as the kiss get slower.

Jungkook pulls back from the kiss and looks at Taehyung's sleepy face. He giggles and puts his head back on Taehyung's chest, his cheek just where his hand previously was. Both his hands are trapped between his boyfriend's. He closes his eyes, and whispers: "Hey Tae?"

Taehyung settles so Jungkook's head is beneath his chin and he nods a little bit, his hands running up to Jungkook's shoulder blades. "Yes?" he whispers back.

Jungkook smiles, he whispers: "You still here?" He loves how sleepy Tae's voice sounds, deep and quiet.

Taehyung hums, distractingly smoothing Jungkook's hair on the back of his head. "Yes, I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere," he says with a small chuckle.

Jungkook is so happy to feel Taehyung's hand on his head. He likes the feeling, how soothing it is. "I don't know, you could disappear suddenly, just like you came into my life. _Bam_. Nothing. No more hot platypus. Hihi."

Taehyung whines a bit, squeezing the back of Jungkook's neck. "Hmm, don't say that, I want to stay your hot platypus," he mumbles with a pout.

Jungkook laughs. He adds with a reassuring voice: "Don't worry, I won't let you go, my hot platypus."

Taehyung smiles as tiredness suddenly hits him out of nowhere. His hands get back to their previous spot on Jungkook's back and he stops moving them around. "Yeah, you better," he mumbles, his eyes closing on their own. "Don't let me go...," he whispers, sleep already clawing at his thoughts.

Jungkook smiles blindly, his heart clenching at how cute his hyung is. He whispers: "Don't let me go either Tae."

Taehyung tries to answer something but his mind drifts off and he falls asleep, breathing through Jungkook's hair and sinking into the pillows.

Jungkook shifts a little, looking up at Taehyung to find him sleeping. He stares at him for a bit longer, kissing his lips before dropping his head back where it was. He closes his eyes and falls asleep, pressed against his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't add anything, good night guys. <3
> 
> -pomie
> 
> PS: Feel free to share your reactions. (¬‿¬)


	12. Thu, May 13th pt.1

Taehyung wakes up to find out that they didn't move of an inch during the night. If the night is over, that is. He guesses it's morning already though, some rays of light piercing through his closed eyelids. He doesn't want to open his eyes yet. He sighs in content, one of Jungkook's arms is still draped over his stomach, his cheek against Taehyung's chest. Perfection. He takes a few minutes to do nothing more than just enjoying the way Jungkook's body is weighing on his a bit, the way they're sharing the same warmth, the way Jungkook is undisturbed by Taehyung's chest rising and falling with his breathing. He finally forces his eyes open, vision a bit blurry, but clear enough so his gaze falls on his boyfriend's sleeping figure, a hand curled near Taehyung's ribs, his mouth slightly open. He looks adorable, Taehyung could hug him forever. He observes his cute nose, his smooth cheeks, his dark eyebrows, the bangs framing his face. Beautiful. He smiles and stays like this for a while, the events of the previous night playing in his mind again and he smiles even more. He feels so good right now. Peaceful. Safe. Like he is just where he's meant to be. After a long moment he finally gathers the strength to move a bit, just enough to carefully lift Jungkook's arm off his belly and the younger automatically retracts his hand, tucking in under his chin. Taehyung has to bite on his tongue not to squeal from the cuteness. Truthfully he'd stay in bed with him all day long if he didn't feel so sticky. And hungry. And like he had to discover Jungkook's toilets real quick. He slowly pushes himself up on his hands until he's sitting, and rotates his legs to slip them out from under the covers. Then he quickly crawls out of bed and takes moment to appreciate the way Jungkook's arms and legs immediately wrap around the nearest piece of blanket as if it was Taehyung. He smiles fondly before quickly finding his way to the bathroom. He comes back to the main room and realizes what a mess they've made the night before. There are literally clothes everywhere. He shrugs and picks up something near the small kitchen that vaguely looks like Jungkook's shirt, buttoning it up before searching for his phone through the entire room, finding it tucked in a corner of the couch. The first thing he notices is that it's really early. It's not even 8 yet. But they didn't exactly go to bed late the night before so it's not really a surprise, and Taehyung is used not to sleep for very long. The other thing he notices are his notifications. Oh shit.

13 missed calls from **Jiminie** , 5 new emails and 38 unread messages from **chimchim_busan1**

|   
---|---  
  
| 

hey 

5:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me i called u exactly 69 times 

5:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see how many efforts i put in this and u didnt answer! 

5:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im glad u didnt answer tho 

5:56  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont thank me for dumping u 

5:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

so 

5:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me u fucked, tell me u fucked, tell me u fucked, if u didnt imma hit u, if u didnt imma hit u HARD i mean u had the whole night and ur still not answering me tell me who topped, who bottomed i have a bet to win and i really wanna win for real grrr im so excited since idk whats happening it gets on my nerveeeeeees we had the evening but i couldnt focus on anything else so we spent the whole night plotting with jacksonie mhehehehehe (yeah, we havent fucked! i swear) oh and btw tell me how is kookie's place he never lets us come he says its too small and messy and he doesnt want us to see how it is (cute, ashamed u see) tell me tell me!!! omg im writing smt really big did u find the cop cosplay? u remember he told us he still has it somewhere! djj*d 

6:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

shit im too excited 

6:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae are u happy? 

6:15  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause i am, i can feel in my bestie bones that ur happy 

6:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me ur the happiest man alive tell me ur happy 

6:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

want u to be happy really 

6:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hehe 

6:16  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae dont forget to tell me ur alive okay? 

6:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i may (maybe) be stressed 

6:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but just a little bit i swear 

6:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i know ur an adult, ur big () and u can handle urself (and kookie if u need to) but 

6:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gah i just can help it i wanna know 

6:31  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae, hey taetae 

6:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

jacksonie says i shouldnt bother u with all the messages and that ur probably busy 

6:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but u know BUSY 

6:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u busy? 

6:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me ur busy 

6:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae i love u 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i love u and i love kookie too okay? 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

lemme love u both 

7:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dont forget me 

7:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and the cosplay 

7:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

did u 69? 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

maybe its too early for that 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

sorry i wont bother u more 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

but really it could have ended in 69?! 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

would kookie do that? cause u definitly would 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hmmm 

7:41  
  
---|---  
  
| 

well i think no, u had a bandana, kookie loves bandanas and he probably wanted to see it right? 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i think too much 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay imma shut up and go shower 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im hugging u both cuties 

7:42  
  
---|---  
  
Taehyung's smile widen as he reads his best friend's messages before he locks his phone, leaving it on the couch again. He'd love to call Jimin but he doesn't want to wake Jungkook. He looks at the curled up frame on the bed and giggles. So, so, so cute. He takes a few steps through the room, observing everything around him. His eyes land on the desk in the corner and his curiosity pushes him to get closer. He stops in front of it and doesn't know what to look at first, so he looks down at the desk itself. It's probably the most recent drawings. There are a lot of beautiful sketches, realistic things, but the thing Taehyung spots first is a small piece of paper with chibis. A blonde chibi holding a big gun upside down and a chibi with bunny ears facepalming next to him. He smiles, carefully taking the piece of paper between his fingers. When did he have the time to do this? On Sunday night right after the laser tag? He giggles and turns the paper around to see another set of chibis. It's only him this time, a few different angles of this cute version of him with messy bed hair, or sleeping with a pout while clutching a bunny plush. He smiles and stares at both sides of the paper for a while. He has the best boyfriend in the entire world. He quietly puts the piece of paper down before looking up. There's a big cork board on the wall, with more sketches pinned on it. He notices a few rough sketches of Jimin's profile, some of hand poses. He lifts his own hand and compares it with the drawings. Maybe it's his own. He'd like it to be his own. He chuckles and drops his arm, accidentally hitting a box full of pencils that falls from the desk. He bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut when it loudly hits the floor. "Shit," he mutters before crouching down and quickly doing his best to pick up all of them.

A loud sound pulls Jungkook out of his dreams. He groans and rolls on the bed, still holding the blanket between his arms and legs. What the fuck, this isn't his alarm, what is this sound? Is Yugyeom at his place? No, it's not possible, Yugyeom sleeps more than he does, he wouldn't have woken him. He frowns, feeling the fabric of his blanket against his skin. He is naked. He is naked, fuck. He opens his eyes and stares at the wall in front of him. His memories rush to his mind and he notices that he is alone now. His stomach twists. Where is Taehyung? He rolls to the other side before sitting up, his eyes half opened, vision completely blurry. He rubs his left eye with one hand, the other arm still holding the blanket because it's a little bit cold. He smiles brightly when he recognizes his boyfriend. "Good morning Tae," he whispers with a raspy voice: He smiles even more when he notices that his boyfriend is wearing his shirt and he finds him extremely cute. He blinks and realizes that said boyfriend is kneeling on the floor, apparently picking things up.... His pencils. He giggles and whispers: "What are you doing?"

Taehyung looks up and peeks behind his shoulder to see Jungkook sitting on the bed, the blanket loosely slung around his waist, reveling half his naked chest. What a sight so early in the morning. The younger's eyes are still half closed and his hair is spiking up his head, with that cute bunny smile of his, shooting arrows through Taehyung's heart. "Huh...," he starts, before remembering Jungkook's question. "N-Nothing I just... Hum, knocked this, I wasn't paying attention I'm sorry, I hope I didn't break anything!" he mutters before going back to picking up the pencils.

Jungkook frowns, curious to see what his boyfriend might be doing on the floor, half naked and apologizing. He leans on his stomach and moves a bit before stopping at the edge of the bed, supporting his head on his palms. He looks down and giggles. "It's okay, it's just pencils Tae." Then he shivers from the cold again, his back completly exposed. "Did you sleep well? Have you been awake for a long time?"

Taehyung sees Jungkook's head pop from the edge of the bed, leaning close to the older and Taehyung instinctively shifts on his knees a bit to kiss his lips. "I just woke up," he says with a chuckle, quickly kissing Jungkook's shoulder before going back to pick up the last couple of pencils. Then he stands up and leans against the desk, looking down at his boyfriend. "Sorry I woke you up, you looked so cute hugging your blanket." He giggles, scratching the back of his neck.

Jungkook smiles and he rolls on his back, covering himself again. It's a little bit cold so early in the morning. He looks at the ceiling and whispers: "No need to apologize." He closes his eyes and blinldy lifts his arms up in Taehyung's direction. "Hug me Tae, pleaaaaaaase~" he says with a childish voice.

Taehyung follows Jungkook's moves and laughs, taking a couple of steps forward to stand above the younger. It's so weird to see this big boy with his strong arms asking for a hug with grabby hands. "You're such a baby," Taehyung whispers with a fond smile before crouching down again, his eyes levelling Jungkook's. He giggles seeing their faces upside down and kisses Jungkook forehead, his hands running down Jungkook's shoulders, settling beneath his chin. "My beautiful, talented, perfect baby," he murmurs, playfully pecking the younger's lips.

Jungkook smiles in the kisses, reaching to hold Taehyung's face with his hands. He tries to ignore the feeling he has when he listens to Taehyung's low voice whispering those sweet words. But it makes him feel so happy somehow. "Aww thanks Tae...," he giggles and whispers: "What was my perfect boyfriend doing before his baby woke up and asked for hugs huh?"

Taehyung lets one of his hands lazily caress Jungkook's chest while the other tickles his jaw. He thinks about the cute drawings he saw and kisses the tip of Jungkook's nose, then both his eyelids. "I was looking at all the beautiful things my baby can do, that's so amazing," he admits, moving Jungkook's hair out of his forehead.

Jungkook laughs, sensitive to his boyfriend's touch and how soft it feels against his skin. He blinks a little bit when Taehyung moves the hair away from his eyes and notices him staring down at him. "What is it...?" he whispers.

Taehyung giggles and kisses both Jungkook's eyebrows. "Nothing, I just want to kiss every inch of your handsome face that's all." He slides his hands up Jungkook's neck to settle them on each side of his face, slightly squeezing his cheeks. "I love you," he whispers, leaning above the younger to kiss him again. "Hey... Would you mind if I borrowed your shower for a few minutes?"

Jungkook can't stop himself from giggling, happy under his boyfriend's touches. "Of course you c-" He stops talking and sits up all of a sudden. He pauses, looks at his wall, then at Taehyung, then at the wall. He blushes hard and looks back at Taehyung with a pout. "You went to see that ugly wall, didn't you?"

Taehyung looks at his boyfriend shifting on the bed to face him, trying not to glance down too much at his chest or lower. How did he find a boyfriend like this? He giggles at his the younger's last question, pinching his cheeks. "Don't you dare say _ugly_ , it's so not ugly~" he whines, mirroring Jungkook's pout. "Are those my hands by the way?" he adds after a short while, unable to hold back a smirk.

Jungkook's eyes try to avoid Taehyung's. He smiles and blushes at the same time. Shit. He is so screwed. He laughs, kind of a nervous laugh, and says: "Maaaaybe... Maybe not, who knows?" He thinks a little before kissing Taehyung's cheek and adds: "If I tell yes, what will you do?"

Taehyung presses his hand against Jungkook's cheek to force him to look back at him. "Hmmm...," he starts, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know." He slides his hands down from Jungkook's shoulders to his waist to his lower back. "What do you want those hands to do to you?" he asks with a deep voice, giving him a wink.

Jungkook's jaw clenches a little. That. That went quite fast and hard. He shivers. Taehyung isn't nice. Really not nice. He lets go of Taehyung and falls back on the bed, covering himself - just in case he needs to hide something. He looks at Taehyung with a smirk. "Depends. Do you want to shower or have breakfast first?" He licks his lips and lets his eyes fall on Taehyung's chest, and lower, lower, the shirt covering all the right places.

Taehyung laughs and crawls over Jungkook's body, leaving a few kisses on his chest where the blanket is not covering him and then softly kissing his lips. "You're right, I'm going to shower first," he chuckles and pecks Jungkook's lips again before standing up and leaving the bed. "Be right back, we'll talk about my big, large hands later," he singsongs, blowing Jungkook a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom.

Jungkook kisses him back, smiling into the kisses and then watches him leave to the bathroom, glancing down at his round ass. Damn, Yugyeom was right, what the fuck. First his hands, now his ass, why did he wake up to so much information? He whispers: "Yeah, yeah, I won't for-" He stops and pushes the blanket away, throwing his legs out of the bed. "Wait Tae, don't you want clothes?" he asks, looking at his wardrobe.

Taehyung stops with a hand on the door and turns around. "Oh right, I didn't bring anyth-...thing." He stares at his boyfriend for a few too long seconds, eyes distractingly travelling all over his skin until he meets his eyes again. "Huh, yeah that'd be nice," he says, clearing his throat. Fuck why is he embarrassed, they did much worse the night before and he's a guy too, there's no reason for him to be embrassed.

Jungkook stares at Taehyung's blushing cheeks. Okay this might be one of the cutest thing Taehyung ever did. Not that he is surprised that someone looks at him like that, he is sort of used to it. But to see that even his boyfriend isn't insensitive to him... He feels proud. He chuckles and gets up to his wardrobe, quickly searching throught it. "You told me... You liked things like sweaters and all, right?" He finds a pair of black sweatpants and picks it up. And well... He feels really bad for giving his boyfriend a white tee shirt. But it's not like he had anything else. He finds a black tee shirt with a V-neck hidden in a corner, he barely remembered having it. And- Oh. Boxers. He picks a pair from his drawers and gives the tiny pile of clothes to his boyfriend. "Here, take this hyung," he says with a grin.

Taehyung quietly watches as Jungkook walks around the room and searches through his closet, apparently not disturbed by the fact that he's still as naked as the day he was born. He pretends not to be affected by the fact that Jungkook remembers he likes sweaters. Or the fact that the whole scene looks so adorably domestic. He quietly takes whatever clothes the younger gives him, not even checking what it is. "Thank you," he says with a kind smile. He quietly caresses Jungkook's cheek and gives him a short, simple kiss. It's scary how the need to just touch him has grown, even since Sunday. He never gets enough of it. He chuckles and lets go of his boyfriend with another thankful smile and really gets inside the bathroom this time.

Jungkook smiles fondly when Taehyung kisses his cheek and looks at him going away. When Taehyung closes the door he starts picking up the clothes they both threw everywhere. He gets his phone back from inside his sweater and unlocks it. Wow it's early. He frowns and thinks a little bit. What would people dating do? In the morning? After showering and having sex? Didn't Taehyung say that he loves having breakfast when he has enough time to? He looks at his small kitchen and curses. He has nothing that could fit for breakfast. Nothing. He never has breakfast. He bites his lip and takes his phone again, calling Yugyeom. His best friend answers after a few seconds. _"It's early."_ His voice is deep, too deep for Yugyeom. He sounds upset. But if he really was, he wouldn't have picked up. Finding him awake at this hour is quite something, Jungkook guesses he was waiting for him to call him maybe? "Need your help. Do you have chocolate powder and sweet cliché breakfast stuff?" His best friend doesn't answer directly. Then Jungkook hears: _"How much time do I have?"_ "Shower time. Hurry up." Yugyeom hangs up and Jungkook sighs. He chooses to put his sweatpants just so Yugyeom won't find him completly naked when he comes here, and starts preparing toasts. He has toasts, at least. It's cheap and not complicated and it's good. Luckily Yugyeom knocks on the door, he puts cacao powder and a few bags of snacks in Jungkook's hands with a sleepy face. Then he looks at him, notices his naked chest and smirks before leaving without saying a single thing, probably wishing he could finish his night. Jungkook thanks him and goes back to preparing breakfast for Taehyung.

Taehyung takes quite some time in the bathroom. He reluctantly takes off the shirt, carefully folding it on top of the washing machine. Then he steps inside the shower and a long sigh escapes his lips when the first drops of water hit his shoulders. He stays like this for a good ten minutes, until his muscles go numb. The water turns a bit brown with his hair dye, he didn't wash it since he went to Jackson's. He turns off the nob and leaves the shower. He finds a clean towel and quickly dries his hair and body before stepping into Jungkook's clothes. They feel warm and comfortable and they smell like fresh soap. The t-shirt looks quite good too, he wonders why he never saw Jungkook wear it before - even in pictures. He brushes the hair out of his face before going back to the main room and a nice sweet smell fills his nostrils. His stomach growls and he looks down with a giggle, cheeks blushing. Damn he didn't realize how hungry he was until now, he practically didn't eat in the last 24 hours.

Jungkook turns around to see Taehyung coming back from the shower, his brown hair all wet and sticking to his forehead and he suddenly seems so vulnerable, Jungkook's clothes are a bit too large for him since they aren't even slim for Jungkook. But he looks so good in it. Jungkook smiles when he hears Taehyung's stomach crying for food and goes back to preparing everything on a plate. Okay, so chocolate is okay, toasts are good, he has jam, snacks in case of emergency if Taehyung doesn't like all this. It looks... Not bad. He sighs and takes a deep breath. Now it gets quite embarrassing. But he knows what do to, he thought about it. He takes the plate in his hands and leaves in on the coffee table in front of the couch, avoiding Taehyung's eyes as if he was doing something absolutely normal. "Okay I don't really know what you usally have for breakfast but I have that, don't expect something good, I really need to ask Jin hyung to give me cooking lessons, this is just basics and I may have fucked up, by the way if you want to keep the shirt you can, I never wore it but I think it will never look as good on me as it looks on you an-" He stops and turns to his wardrobe to pick his own clothes. "And make yourself at home, don't wait for me, I'll just take a shower, I usually don't have breakfast, actually I never wake up so early when I don't have to go to uni- Aaaanyway" He manages not to let Taehyung speaks and runs to the bathroom. Shit. It's so embarrassing he feels like dying.

Taehyung looks up to see Jungkook dealing with some things in the small kitchen before moving everything on the small table. He takes a while to process everything, from Jungkook walking around shirtless with his sweatpants loose on his hips, to his cute voice rambling on and on and Taehyung could listen to him talking for hours, to the trail in his hands that he puts on the table, with hot chocolate and toasts and other sweet things that makes Taehyung's heart shine. This is the cutest thing he has ever seen. His boyfriend, his adorable, loving boyfriend making breakfast for him in the morning and _that_ kind of breakfast. He remembers telling Jungkook about that a long time ago. Such a long time ago he doesn't even know how the younger remembers it. He sees Jungkook rushing to the bathroom and swiftly catches his arm, holding him back and wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you Jungkookie," he whispers near the younger's ear, putting all his heart into the words, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He closes his eyes and stays like this for a short while, just because his baby boyfriend makes him feel soft and cuddly. "I'll wait, I want to have breakfast with you," he says a bit later, kissing the side of Jungkook's ear.

Jungkook's shoulders tense a bit before relaxing in Taehyung's arms. Why is he so in love with Taehyung? His heart is hurting from how much he loves him. He wants to hug him longer and thank him, but he really needs to shower now, before being able to cuddle. "You- You shouldn't, but thanks hyung I'll be quick." He bends his head down, hidding his embarrassment and wait for Taehyung to let him go to enter his bathroom and shower.

Taehyung smiles and squeezes Jungkook against him a bit harder before letting go of him, ruffling his hair and watching him leave to the bathroom. The second the door clicks behind him, Taehyung throws himself on the couch to catch his phone and immediately dials the latest number in his call history.

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie ]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae ]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ _[screams]_ FINALLYYYYYY! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOO- _[someone running in the backgroung]_

**Jackson:** Is it Taehyungie?!

**Jimin:** YEEEEEEAH.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Oh my God Jiminie, I have soooo many things to tell you but I don't have much time okay, Jungkook is in the shower and he hasn't turn on the water yet so I can't talk very loud but oh my God I love you, did I mention that? Cause I love you. And Jackson. And Hoseokie.

**Jimin:** Mhehehehe awwwww, I love you too Taetae cutie you little soft brown haired best doctor in Seoul. Hehe.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Ok. Ok. _[...]_ Jiminie. I took a shower first and I just got out and- Ok. He made me breakfast. Like, hot chocolate and toasts with jam and butter and that's so sweet, I swear I'm a human sized ball of fluff curled up on his couch right now.

**Jimin:** _[...]_

**Jackson:** Hey Taehyungie what did you just say? Why Jiminie is... Dead?

**Taehyung:** What?! _[whispers]_ Shit. Jiminie sweetie, don't die yet, I didn't even mention any nasty detail.

**Jackson:** _[whispers]_ Babe, he says there are nasty details. _[...]_

**Jimin:** I'm listening cutie, go on. Just... Don't say anything soft cause I'll end up crying, you both are so cute I just can't, my heart is too weak. Nasty, I want nasty.

**Taehyung:** _[whispers]_ Wait, just a few more soft things first while Jungkook isn't in the shower yet. So, he lent me clothes you know. Like, the softest sweatpants in the world and a V-neck black t-shirt, it looks so good on me, you should see me, it's awesome, but like, what the fuck, I thought he only had random white t-shirts and I'm sad he never wore this o- _[sounds of water running]_ _[normal voice]_ Okay what do you want to know.

**Jimin:** Wait he has a V-neck somewhere? The bastard, why does he never wear it?

**Jackson:** Maybe it's new...? _[...]_

**Jimin:** So I want to know who topped.

**Jackson:** Where you did it.

**Jimin:** What triggered it.

**Jackson:** Who came first.

**Jimin:** Any special mention of any sex toy used.

**Jackson:** Or cosplays.

**Jimin:** Please Taetae tell me you searched for his Cop Cosplay.

**Taehyung:** Wait, am I actually on speaker right now? _[laughs]_ Okay so... _[sly voice]_ Just for the sake of fun, I'm gonna let you guys one guess for each of these questions.

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[whisperings]_ _[...]_ About the position we're still thinking about it, we have many hypothesis and all of them are likely to have happened so...

**Jackson:** But we're pretty sure you ended on the bed. Because Kookie would hate to mess everything up.

**Jimin:** About the triggering... I guess he _finally_ noticed your gorgeous ass. Or at least, he realized he could touch it.

**Jackson:** We can't really tell who came first since we don't know who topped and all...

**Jimin:** No sex toys.

**Jackson:** No cosplays.

**Jimin:** So how many good answers do we have?

**Taehyung:** _[whines]_ You guys are no fun, I wanted to know what you thought about the topping part. _[...]_ Also triggering is wrong.

**Jimin:** I'M WRONG?!

**Jackson:** Calm down babe, it's okay. Tell us then Taehyungie. Tell us what triggered it.

**Taehyung:** Hum. I don't know. He drank water. _[...]_ I guess.

**Jimin:** _[whispering]_ Oh my God Taetae, you were the one who-

**Jackson:** We thought Kookie would jump on you first and _then_ process what he is doing...

**Jimin:** _[faint voice]_ I'm so proud of you Taetae. _[fakes crying]_

**Jackson:** Kookie drinking water... It's rude.

**Jimin:** Yeah. Rude.

**Taehyung:** Yeah. Rude. _[clears his throat]_ Anyway did you know that Jungkook's place is the coolest thing on Earth? My boyfriend is awesome. There are soooo many drawings, and pics too! There are a few drawings of you Jiminie, when he did that painting and all!

**Jimin:** _[...]_

**Jackson:** I want to see it, show me!

**Jimin:** Awwwwwwwww I have the best guys.

**Jackson:** I love you too babe.

**Jimin:** I know, and hey Tatae! I'm super happy you think your boyfriend's place is the coolest thing, awww.

**Taehyung:** You guys are cute. _[giggles]_ Wait a sec I'll take a pic and show you tonight kay? _[sounds of walking]_

**Jimin:** Hihihi do that, mhehe.

**Jackson:** Heheheh. _[...]_ Taehyungie can I... Ask you something?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Sure hyung, what is it?

**Jackson:** Everything is okay, right? I mean... _[...]_

**Jimin:** Babe?

**Jackson:** _[sighs]_ Look, I... I'm worried about Jungkookie, I just... I don't know... You don't need to tell me, I just... _[...]_

**Taehyung:** Huh...? No he's okay I mean-... There was a short moment yesterday when he kinda had a small nervous breakdown but he was really fine this morning, don't worry hyung! Even though it's nice to know how much you care about him, so... Yeah, maybe, please keep worrying about him a bit. _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** Break-Breakdown?!

**Jackson:** Hey, babe, he said he is okay now, it's just... You know, back then... _[...]_

**Jimin:** Taetae, hug him. Hug him a lot. Do not let this gorgeous bunny get sad okay? He... He had a lot to deal with lately and he needed you but I think he didn't even realize he needed you.

**Jackson:** Yeah hug him, it's a great solution.

**Taehyung:** Yes of course I will! But... What do you mean he had a lot to deal with? Like... Lately?

**Jimin:** _[...]_

**Jackson:** Y-Yeah, with his exams and... Yugyeomie and him had a little fight and... Well, just like you, he was sad not to chat with you I guess. _[whisperings]_ _[...]_ _[chuckles]_ He loves you of course he feels down when you two don't talk Taehyungie.

**Taehyung:** Yeah I know, I feel terrible about it... But I just couldn't- When I start talking with him I just can't stop and... I wanted to have a good enough ranking to go back to Busan but... _[sighs]_ Studies suck.

**Jackson:** Don't worry okay? Everything will be fine from now on.

**Jimin:** _[cheerful voice]_ Yeah! You'll come back, and you'll be able to fuck everyday with Jungkookie hihi, and you'll be the cutest gay couple just after me and Jacksonie, cause with what we did last week you can't really match us since mfmfmfm-

**Jackson:** Yeah, yeah, babe.

**Taehyung:** Oh, if you say so. _[small chuckle]_ Anyway, you guys are desperate, do you ever run out of ideas? _[laughs]_  
**Jimin:** _[...]_ Human kind is a curious thing.

**Jackson:** Mhehehe your body is a curious thing. Lemme check it again.

**Jimin:** _[low voice]_ Come here.

**Taehyung:** Ooookay I think that's cue to leave, I think I'm hearing Jungkook get out of the shower, see you guys tonight okay? Enjoy the good fuck or whatever you plan to do~

**Jimin:** See you soon Taetae, have a great day! Have great fucks too!

**Jackson:** Bye Taehyungie take care and have fun hehe. _[ends the call]_

Jungkook turns off the water and slips out of the shower. He looks at his tired face and brushes his bangs out of his forehead. He sighs and puts on his grey sweatpants and his t- Oh. Shit, it's a tank top, where was his mind at that moment? He sighs and puts the white large tank top, thinking that he will have to put a jacket or a sweater above that, or he might get cold. He gets out of the bathroom, a towel on his head, and sees Taehyung on the couch, probably on his phone. He really was waiting for him. He smiles and rubs his hair with the towel, heading to his wardrobe. "You really shouldn't have Tae," he says as he searches for something to put on his naked shoulders.

Taehyung instantly looks up when he hears the bathroom door open. He sees his boyfriend coming out with a towel on his head, rubbing the damp hair curling on his forehead, in a white tank top that's hanging loose on his shoulders and comfy grey sweatpants. Taehyung's gaze follows him as he walks to his wardrobe and he instinctively stands up. He quietly joins Jungkook there, snaking his arms around his waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Of course I should have, it's not fun to have breakfast alone and I'd rather be with you." He playfully pecks Jungkook's cheek and murmurs: "You look nice," with a small smile, still amazed by how beautiful his boyfriend is.

Jungkook didn't expect Taehyung to follow him and to naturally get close to him like this. It feels so domestic, as if they've been doing that their whole life. He turns to kiss Taehyung's lips "Thanks Tae," he says, which sums up everything he always wants to say to him. _Thank you_. He turns to his wardrobe again and searches for something comfy, yet not too much cause it's not _that_ cold. He notices that Taehyung can technically see too. "If Jimin was to see that he would burn me alive. Please do no- Oh. Well... I'm sure you'll tell him anyway," he giggles and grabs a simple black jacket.

Taehyung giggles and squeezes Jungkook's waist. "I kinda told him already actually," he says with half a smile. Then he curiously takes a peek through Jungkook's clothes. There's a lot - a LOT - of black and white things. Not that much color. He takes mental note of that, trying to picture his boyfriend in a plain red shirt or something. And trying not to faint too much. He clears his throat again and lets go of Jungkook's waist to move next to him and let him put the jacket on. "Oh! Hey show me the famous cop cosplay ehehe," he says with a sly smile.

Jungkook laughs at Taehyung's confession, not really surprised to know Jimin knows already. Jimin is the kind of guy that knows the color of your underwear before you even wear it. So. He smirks at the older's last suggestion and puts both his hands on Taehyung's hips. "You sure Tae? I'll probably have to wear it," he says with a sly voice. He winks and points at a drawer to the right.

Taehyung chuckles and nods, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He likes it when Jungkook has his hands on his hips like this. He takes the towel from around Jungkook's neck and uses it to dry his boyfriend's hair a bit. "Yeah, show me eheh, I promise I won't make you wear it," he says with a wink.

Jungkook shrugs. "Okay, as you wish." He gets down on his knees and opens the drawer, taking the cosplay in his hands at the shoulders. He gets up and holds it in front of himself, as if he was testing it. He turns to Taehyung and winks: "It's when I wear it I guess. Especially since it's supposed to be slim." He says with a sly voice, his hand smoothing the shirt against his torso.

Taehyung looks at Jungkook picking up the piece of fabric and holding it against his frame. He takes a step back and puts a hand on his waist, the other on his chin, pretending to be analyzing the outfit very closely. It looks nice though, kinda realistic. And the leather straps on the shoulders for the holster are kinda endearing. "Never thought you could have so many clothes revealing your divine biceps until yesterday Jeon Jungkook," he adds with a giggle, observing the short, short sleeves of the costume and remembering the two tank tops he saw in less than 24 hours. "It must look nicer on you though," he says with a smirk.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung, then he looks at his cosplay. Then back at Taehyung. Shit. He sighs and admits: "Look, I really want to show you. And I really don't want to show you. Help me."

Taehyung's smirk grows wider and he takes a few steps closer, quietly pecking Jungkook's lips. "Hey... How about you keep that for another day... So you can surprise me with it hmm?" he says with a deep voice. "It's better if I don't know, right?" he adds with a wink.

Jungkook laughs. He throws the cosplay behind him on the bed and puts his hand on Taehyung's waist again. He kisses him softly and whispers: "Deal." He pulls back after a few kisses and asks: "Breakfast? You seemed hungry earlier."

Taehyung smiles in the kiss, hooking one hand behind Jungkook's neck. Then the younger suggests breakfast and he jumps on his feet, taking his hand and pulling him on the couch with him. "Yeay, breakfast, I'm so hungry!" he giggles. He sits crossed legs on the couch and takes the mug full of hot chocolate, appreciating the smell with a huge smile.

Jungkook lets Taehyung guide him until they reach the couch, loving the fact that his boyfriend feels at ease at his place. He blushes at that thought and sits next to him, tucking his hands between his legs. It's kinda awkward, he doesn't know what do to or say. He just turns to Taehyung and sees how cute and soft he is, smiling without even noticing it."

Taehyung takes one careful sip and melts at the taste. He looks up from the mug when he hears Jungkook's giggle and sees him staring at him. "Mmh, don't stare, eat something too," he says with a laugh, taking Jungkook's hand and pushing it towards the trail.

Jungkook laughs and takes one toast. "Okay, okay, Tae but just this one, I'm not a breakfast eater anyway hihi;" And he would rather have Taehyung eating than him so he just smiles and takes a bite. Observing Taehyung, the softest thing ever, eating something sweet is ten times better than anything.

Taehyung looks at his boyfriend with a smile before going back to drinking his beverage, taking a few toasts as well and forcing Jungkook to eat a bit more with him too. Taehyung likes breakfasts. He never bothers to have any when he's alone but he loves to spend that time with his hyung or with Jackson and Jimin when they see each other. So they both enjoy the moment, until Taehyung's mug is empty and all the toasts are gone and Taehyung is resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "I didn't think you'd remember about the hot chocolate thing," he says with a fond smile, one hand lightly squeezing Jungkook's knee.

Jungkook is really _really_ feeling heavy and sleepy. Eating so much at that hour, with Taehyung so close and everything so warm, he might end up sleeping again. It feels so good he really doesn't know if he deserves any of it. "I swear I'm not a creepy guy with a book and things I write down about what you like and what you don't. I just remember cause it's you..."

Taehyung laughs and moves his hand from Jungkook's leg to take his hand. "I know you're not a creep baby, don't worry... I just think it's sweet you remember." He sighs in content before sitting straight again, looking at the younger with shining eyes. "Hey what do you want to do now?" he asks with a cheerful voice.

Jungkook smiles, reassured he isn't making his boyfriend uneasy with all those details he remembers about him. When the older sits up, he turns to look at him and smirks. He says with a deep (the best he can) voice: "You owe me a horror movie Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung opens his mouth to protest but it turns into a pout intead. "Well...," he starts, a bit reluctantly. "Who am I to say no if you call me Kim Taehyung?" he adds with a fake sigh, dropping down on the couch again.

Jungkook laughs and wraps his arm around Taehyung's shoulders, bringing him closer. "Don't worry Kim, I will protect you," he says with a laugh and softly kisses Taehyung's head. "I won't force you and you know it, we can just watch a drama if you want, it won't be scary, and I won't have to hug you because you're afraid," he winks.

Taehyung leans into Jungkook's arms, looking up at his through his eyelashes. He pouts again before smiling. "It's fine, if I get to cuddle with you I'd watch anything," he giggles. "If officer Jeon can protect me from everything than I'm fine with it," he adds with a wink.

Jungkook nods and leans back a little to whisper: "Come here." He wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist and lifts him up, spreading his own legs and settling Taehyung between them. He keeps his arms locked around his boyfriend's torso and puts his chin on his shoulder. "On my way to protect you, sergent Kim." He says with a chuckle. He looks down at the table where the remote is and whispers. "Hey love, could you take it?"

Taehyung starts protesting when Jungkook moves him around but then he ends up sitting between Jungkook's legs, his back resting against his boyfriend's chest. Okay no more protesting. He giggles and leans forward to take the remote from the table. "I love it when you call me that," he whispers with a grin, leaning back against Jungkook and handing him the remote above his shoulder.

Jungkook runs his fingers on Taehyung's stomach, softly tickling him. "I know, that's why I do it." He takes the remote and turns the TV on. "So... What do you want? I think I might still have some movies I've already seen... Or maybe I could check on those crappy horror channels I have, we might find something."

Taehyung laughs, grabbing Jungkook's free hand to play with his fingers. "I don't know, I'm not an expert, I trust you to pick something creepy enough so I can hide in that broad chest of yours," he says, turning around a bit to give Jungkook a playful smile.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung with loving eyes and scrunches his nose a bit. "Okay let's find something I haven't seen then, it's funnier. I might want to hide too." He laughs and finds one of those channels broadcasting Poltergeist. Jungkook heard about it but he never watched it. He chooses this one and puts down the remote before rolling his arm around Taehyung. "You can hide in my chest without any excuse hyung, you know?"

Taehyung smiles and sinks a bit more on the couch, settling in Jungkook's arms. He's not quite sure how he feels about watching a movie Jungkook never saw before. Maybe it's really scary as fuck. Or maybe it's not that scary, that would be great. He lifts his legs up, bending his knees against his chest and looking up at the TV to see the opening titles. "Wait-" He untangles Jungkook's hands from around his waist and gets up from the couch. "Need my glasses," he mutters, looking around the room for his small bag and finding it somewhere near the entrance. He takes his glasses out of it and puts them on before going back to Jungkook, sitting back down exactly the same way as before and taking Jungkook's hands to circle them around his own waist again.

Jungkook nods and lets go of Taehyung when he wakes up to get his glasses. He is quite interested by the movie, the plot might be good. He quickly looks up at Taehyung when he comes back and suddenly the movie he was watching isn't interesting anymore. "First the cop cosplay, now those fucking hot glasses. Watching a movie. Are you suggesting something here Taehyung?" He says with a low voice as Taehyung settles himself back against him. Jungkook turns his head to look at his boyfriend, why does he love the glasses that much? Why does it seem so hot?

Taehyung laughs and looks behind his shoulder, giving his boyfriend an angelic smile. "Truthfully I really need them to watch TV but it's nice to know that it has this kind of effects on you." He giggles and kisses Jungkook's nose before settling back and turning to watch the movie. The beginning should be okay, horror movies always start slowly with a nice loving family in a lovely house and those kind of things, right?

Jungkook kisses Taehyung's temple and puts his chin on his shoulder, his eyes on the screen but his mind elsewhere. "What kind of effects?" He asks, curious and already knowing the answer because, well, he _is_ Jeon Jungkook and he knows how much he loves Taehyung. And his glasses. But does that kind of thing has a name?

Taehyung giggles and takes one of Jungkook's hands, distractedly playing with it with his eyes still fixed on the screen. "Well, I don't know, you're the one who talked about my glasses in our first cop Kookie talk, what should I think of it?"

Jungkook's eyes follow Taehyung's fingers and he looks back at the screen. The movie is getting interesting. He whispers: "I only remembered you had glasses. And I wanted to introduce a smart cliché nerd character. I had to add the glasses... But I have to admit, you look hot with your glasses. Not the nerd type at all actually."

Taehyung half smiles at the words. He intertwines his fingers with Jungkook's while his other hand naturally finds its way to the younger's thigh. "Yeah, I don't know if I can really be qualified as 'nerdy'..." He wonders if he should focus really hard on the movie or not. It looks kinda twisted but now that he has started watching he wants to know what happens next. The mood is quite creepy already though. It has a little girl in it, horror movies little girls are the worst.

Jungkook lets his mind focus on the movie for ten minutes, his hand holding Taehyung's and frowning at the development of the plot. It's a good creepy, just the right amout of dark. He holds Taehyung tigher and remembers that he still has a question to ask: "Why aren't you a nerd?" he whispers.

Taehyung slowly melts in Jungkook's arms until Jungkook's chin is resting on top of his head. That was a bad idea. Watching horror movies is always a bad idea. Jimin and him tried to watch to watch the Blair Witch Project one day and it didn't end good, Taehyung didn't sleep for the next three days and they had barely watched one third of the movie. "Huh? Wh-What did you say?" he asks after a short while, once the mother on screen is done speaking. Luckily the stores are only half closed and they're not in the dark.

Jungkook doesn't answer for a while, again, too absorbed in the screen, until he jumps a little when a door slams out of nowhere. He giggles and caresses his boyfriend's arms before gently. "Sorry I may have scared you hihi." He chuckles and adds: "Was saying, what are you if you're not the nerd type?"

Taehyung jumps and closes his eyes when Jungkook moves behind him out of nowhere. "Shit don't do that again! I thought you weren't scared of that kind of things," he says with a pout, opening his eyes again. "I'm the platypus doctor type, thought you would know that," he adds, trying to sound natural.

Jungkook giggles. He hold Taehyung closer and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry, I get scared too, I'm human you know, I just like watching it too." He caresses his stomach and whispers: "It's okay, it's only a movie. I'm here and I'm real. Not the little girl," he adds with a soft voice.

Taehyung rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his own chest. "Dude I'm 25, of course I know it's not real, it doesn't stop it from being scary though," he mumbles before turning around in Jungkook's hold a bit so his legs are extended on the couch over Jungkook's thigh and he can rest his cheek against his chest while still looking at the movie.

Jungkook laugh, letting Taehyung move around him so he can settle on the couch and making sure to hold him as close as he can. "It's okay then. I'm scared too but I think it's fun. Don't you?"

Taehyung huffs a bit but Jungkook's arms feel safe so it's okay. He doesn't really see the fun in all this but well. "How can you find it fun to be scared?" he asks with a giggle, staring at Jungkook's chest rising and falling for a few seconds just to have an excuse not to look at the movie.

Jungkook shrugs and answers: "I don't know, the funniest part is the people you're watching it with. I guess seeing Yug screaming is quite entertaining. And well... Having you so close is entertaining too," he winks.

"Hmm, if you say so," Taehyung mutters, burrying his face in Jungkook's neck and occasionally peeking at the TV. But really just occasionally, the sound is enough, he doesn't need the pictures.

Jungkook watches the movie quietly but he sort of notices that Taehyung isn't watching a lot since he hides in his neck. He's obviously not having hun. He sighs and thinks a bit before saying: "Okay, look Tae, I'm conflicted. As much as I love having you glued to me, I feel like you're really having a bad time, why didn't you tell me? We can stop, I only allow myself to torture Yug with that, not a soft guy like you." He kisses his nose and looks at his with a smile.

Taehyung looks up and meets Jungkook's smiling face, his adorable round eyes kindly looking at him. "Not gonna lie, the plot is interesting. And I like having you close too. And it's fine it's not that sc- Fuck," he jumps in Jungkook's arms when another loud noise comes from the TV.

Jungkook bursts out laughing, quickly hugging Taehyung. He pulls him close and kisses his lips. "You're so cute hihi," he says, caressing his boyfriend's hair.

Taehyung pokes Jungkook's ribs and pouts again. "Don't make fun of me~" But then he kisses Jungkook back because let's face it, he has no will when it comes to this boy.

Jungkook smiles in the kiss and pulls back before he says: "I guess no horror movie huh? If only you could see Yug, you'd love watching things like that, this guy is so scared it's soooo funny." He laughs at the idea.

Taehyung looks at his giggling boyfriend with a pout before turning back to the TV, trying to catch up with the movie for a short while. The guy who invented the concept of horror movies is stupid, he decides. Why would people like to scare themselves for no reason like this? Stupid. "Why is it always little girls, little girls are supposed to be nice and cute, not scary as fuck," he mutters, holding Jungkook's hand tighter.

Jungkook nods. He doesn't even know himself. He guesses that it's because they're supposed to look so cute and no one is going to suspect them, that makes it all scarier. But would it be okay if it was an old grumpy man though? He shrugs. "Dunno. But it works."

Taehyung frowns, still staring at the TV. "Hm-yeah... I'd rather watch a horror movie with you in your cop cosplay...," he says, a bit distracted. "You'd be the guy who saves everyone from the big, bad spirits."

Jungkook laughs, eyes locked on the screen "Well... In those kind of movies, cops die first haha. And... What would you be, hot glasses 'not nerdy' guy?"

Taehyung giggles a bit, slightly pulling on Jungkook's arms for him to hold him tighter. "Yeah... I'd be the only gay of the movie that survives til the last scene but gets killed at the very end just because he's gay and he couldn't survive for real," he whispers.

Jungkook laughs. That is so true. He puts a hand on Taehyung's neck and looks at him. "Then I'll come back as a zombie cop and rescue your gay ass before dying again. Or not. Since a gay survived, the movie isn't cliché anymore, so we will live together forever with zombie kids. Like, our child would be one of those scary girls!" he laughs.

Taehyung giggles and kisses Jungkook's nose. "I don't want a child like this, our children will be much more beautiful than this and since I'm a kickass platypus doctor I'll find a cure for your zombiness so you can come back as my human baby," he says with a wink.

Jungkook smiles fondly. He whispers "So cuuuute Tae. I really wish our children could look like your kickass self."

Taehyung smirks and observes every single feature of his boyfriend's face. "I want them to have your eyes," he says, kissing his temple. "And your nose, it's the cutest," he adds, kissing the tip of his nose again. Then he leans down and slowly kisses his lips.

Jungkook shakes his head, disapproving. He kisses back and pulls back to say "They should have your eyes, I've never seen more beautiful eyes than yours. And your forehead, and your lips. And-" He stops. "No, actually it's a better idea if they look like me or our kids would be too gorgeous for this world and everyone would fight for them and we will end up without kids too early."

Taehyung laughs out loud before turning around in Jungkook's hold so he can face him, sitting on his lap with one knee on each side of Jungkook's thighs. "But if they look too much like you I'll find them so cute I'll never leave them and I won't have time for you anymore," he says, faking a pout. He wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck and kisses him again.

Jungkook puts both his hands on Taehyung's waist and kisses him back, smirking in the kiss. He pulls back and leans to whisper in his ear: "There are some things only I could do. That would force you to spend a little time with me I guess."

Taehyung follows Jungkook's movement, leaning backward a little so he can look at him with a sly smile. "Oh really? Like what?" he teases, raising his chin a bit.

Jungkook slides his hand under his shirt and caresses the soft skin. He says nothing, only smiling to his boyfriend with an intense stare. He leans and kisses him roughly this time.

Taehyung shivers under Jungkook's hand and gaze, and automatically closes his eyes. He didn't expect it. But then Jungkook's lips are on his and he adjusts his hold on his boyfriend's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper.

Jungkook caresses Taehyung's skin with his hands, slowly going upper. He slides his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth and searches for Taehyung's. Jungkook stopped thinking for a while now, he just does what his body wants to do, and what Taehyung want him to do.

Taehyung sighs in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Jungkook's warm hands sliding up his back. He opens his mouth to Jungkook's tongue, his own immediately finding its way to twirl with his boyfriend's. He loosens his arms around the younger's neck until only his hands are settled under his jawline, kissing him harder.

Jungkook sighs and devours Taehyung's mouth, hungry of any piece of his boyfriend he hasn't discovered yet. His fingers curiously run on his back, drawing the line of his spine and he caresses his fingertips on his curved back. The shape of his back is deadly sexy.

Taehyung suddenly gasps and pulls out from the kiss, arching in Jungkook's hold with his head dropping backwards a bit. Jungkook's fingers felt electrifying against the skin and he realizes that Jungkook never touched him there. Or else he would've noticed before.

Jungkook blinks, quite surprised to be thrown out of their kiss like that. He notices how Taehyung reacted to his touch and smiles. He gets closer to his boyfriend, presses his mouth below his ear and whispers: "You like it here?" His index traces his spine again, his fingertip like a feather on Taehyung's soft skin.

Taehyung sighs and mirror Jungkook's move, bringing his lips to the younger's ear and slightly biting on his lobe. "K-Kinda...," he whispers, shivering under Jungkook's touch and closing his eyes again.

Jungkook bites his lip, shivering to how sexy Taehyung suddenly sounds. He lets his finger play with Taehyung's spine, running up and down, slightly touching, and observes the smallest impacts it can have on his boyfriend. Did he just find his weak spot?

Taehyung throws his head backwards, humming in pleasure before his lips part on their own. "Maybe a bit- Hmm more than kinda," he whispers. Jungkook isn't even pressing on the skin too much and it makes it worse, it feels like a tiny, perfect tickle sending shivers up his arms.

Wow, okay, Jungkook's hands are shaking. He isn't the one being taken care off and it does have _that_ effect on him. He suddenly feels so damn powerful. He presses his fingers a bit harder and leans to steal Taehyung's lips in another rough kiss.

Taehyung swallows hard, arching his back even closer, half kissing Jungkook back, half letting himself be kissed, because Jungkook's lips are too fast and his mind is too slow right now. It's unbelievable how the slightest caress can have such an effect on him, he feels like Jungkook just pressed a button to turn him into a mess between his hands.

Jungkook kisses him endlessly until both are panting as if they were about to drown. He pulls back and observes Taehyung's face and body. All he can see is a shivering mess of flushed skin and fuck everything, this is so hot it makes Jungkook shiver from the cold. He looks down at Taehyung's lower body and smirks. He meets his boyfriend's eyes again and asks: "Are you okay hyung?" He teasingly pinches the smooth skin. "Maybe you want me to be gentler? I'm curious, you know, I'd love to see your reaction to me licking that spine of yours."

Taehyung breathes when Jungkook breaks the kiss before biting on his own bottom lip. He whines at Jungkook's last suggestion, the idea of Jungkook's hot tongue running on his skin is already too much for him to handle. "I-I'm not curious, I'm fine really," he pants, dropping his forehead on Jungkook's shoulder.

Jungkook slips a hand out from underneath Taehyung's t-shirt, the other still gently brushing his spine, and presses it down right on Taehyung's erection. "You won't say no if I ask for that, will you?" he murmurs, gently biting Taehyung's shoulder. "I'm hungry now."

Taehyung sighs loudly when Jungkook presses his hand down the bulge in his pants and shit he didn't think that would happen so quick. And wait woooo-ok what? Between both his boyfriend's hands he barely got to process what he whispered in his neck and it takes him a few seconds to bring the pieces back together. Fuck is he really implying that? "Wh-What?" he murmurs, his voice hoarse as he clungs onto Jungkook's shoulders, feeling the younger's manhood pressing up his own thighs as well. That was way too fast, how did it even turn so hot so quickly?

Jungkook smiles to Taehyung's loud sigh and whispers: "Okay, let me take care of you." He lets go of Taehyung, suddenly breaking contact and he pushes his boyfriend on the couch, leaning him against the backrest. He stands up, turns off the TV with the remote, and kneels down in front of his boyfriend. He pulls down his sweatpants and boxers quite quickly before spreading his legs, staring at his arousal and licking his lips. "I'll probably choke myself with something that big," he says with a smirk. He wraps a hand at its basis, the other caressing Taehyung's thigh, and presses a tiny little kiss on the burning skin. "Is it a yes or a no? I still don't have my answer."

Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but the words die on his lips and then he quickly finds himself sitting on the couch with Jungkook kneeling in front of him and his clothes gone and holy shit what is happening. He bites his lip when the younger wraps his hand around him and his hot breath teases the sensitive skin. He stares at his boyfriend for a second, watching him licking his lips with a smirk and hungry eyes and he might faint just from the sight of him. "God you're gorgeous," he manages to say with a broken voice, locking his ankles behind Jungkook's back and forcing him closer.

Jungkook shifts closer to Taehyung, smiling at the praise. He gives his boyfriend a quick glare from underneath his bangs and takes the praise as a yes. No one would say no to a blowjob anyway. He leans down and licks the top of his boyfriend's member, a teasing motion, and slowly caresses the base with his fingers, barely brushing with the same pace he used on Taehyung's spine.

Taehyung's toes curl behind Jungkook's back and one of his hands shoot over his mouth to muffle a moan. He barely dares to look at Jungkook in the eyes cause seeing him with that dark gaze and his tongue teasing Taehyung's member would be enough to make him come and it hasn't even started yet. His other hand finds its way to Jungkook's cheek and he does his best not to desperately push him closer.

Jungkook doesn't miss anything, and he loves what he sees. Taehyung's deep moan muffled behind his pretty hand makes him shiver. He turns his head to the hand on his cheek and bites it before going right back to his previous work. This time he licks the whole member, slowly, from its base to the top. The hand he has on Taehyung's thigh gently squeezing.

Taehyung tries really hard not to lose his mind but he did Not. Expect. That. He squeezes his eyes shut under Jungkook's tongue. "F-Fuck b-baby," he whispers, his hand sliding a bit lower to settle on the back of Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook frowns and tries to focus on anything that has nothing to do with Taehyung's voice moaning that word. Because fuck. "Let's see if you still call me baby when you fuck my mouth," he groans. He leans forward and takes Taehyung's member in his mouth, wrapping his fingers around what his lips can't reach and runs his tongue all over the heated skin.

"Babies aren't supposed to- Ahhh...," he moans and the back of his head crashes into the couch when Jungkook swallows him. Oh God this feels so warm and good and perfect and- He fists his hand in Jungkook's hair but doesn't move. If Jungkook moves he might die. His expert tongue is already too much, he needs one second to come back to his thoughts. "Babies aren't supposed to use such d-dirty words," he whispers with a trembling voice, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

Jungkook tenses, his own arousal growing. That's what he loves about blowjobs, it's like sweet torture. He is the one being able to make Taehyung a mess, but it has its own effect on himself and he can't deny the fact that he loves how it makes him react. He forces himself not to bite Taehyung and starts moving his head backwards, his teeth slightly scraping Taehyung's sensitive skin, then he jerks his head forward and takes him in completly again, sighing in the process.

Taehyung bites the inside of his cheeks and whines, Jungkook taking hil full. He looks down at his boyfriend and the sight makes him dizzy, with his red lips and that half focused half teasing look on his feature. "Hnn, J-Jungkook...," he groans, his head dropping down on the couch again. "M-move." Please move for real please please please- he thinks, pulling on Jungkook's hair just a bit, not enough to hurt but enough to make him understand.

Jungkook can't hide a smirk. Okay that may seem arrogant because he is just as much wrecked as Taehyung, his own arousal beginning to become unbearable, and why? Only because he heard his boyfriend's whining and moaning and his name. He pulls out completely and looks up at Taehyung, whispering: "Make me."

Taehyung groans again when Jungkook pulls away, his own legs trembling with want. He looks at his boyfriend's lustful gaze, at his daring smile and he feels so needy for him right now it's unfair. He takes a couple of deep breaths and leans down, taking the boy's face between his hands and kissing his lips, fully, deeply. One of his hands slowly slide through Jungkook's hair and he pulls back from the kiss after a while, pushing his head close to his member. His other hand caress Jungkook's cheek and he slips his thumb between his wet lips.

Jungkook wasn't expecting the kiss and he tries to kiss back, sighing in content. But then his boyfriend pulls back and he gasps. He finds himself in front of his second breakfast again and is about to get back at it when Taehyung slips a finger between his lips. He eagerly opens his mouth and licks his thumb, eyes locked on Taehyung's gaze. "I told you, make me Taehyung. Fuck those lips you like so much."

Taehyung frees his thumb from Jungkook's lips and takes his hand back and it joins the other in Jungkook's hair, pushing him even closer. "Stop provoking me," he murmurs, his shins pushing on Jungkook's back a little.

Jungkook laughs, a deep satisfied laugh. "Or what?" He licks the top of the member again and whispers: "I relly love how you react to me provoking you." He kisses it. "Plus I thought you liked dirty talking."

Taehyung lets out a shaky sigh under Jungkook's teasing. One of his hands comes back to cup Jungkook's cheek. "Jungkook don't make me beg-" He pleads, looking at the ceiling before his eyes drop down do his boyfriend again. "Cause I'd do it."

Jungkook holds back a whine, the sudden suggestion making his whole body shiver. That sounds quite good in Jungkook's mind. "Since you seem to want it so bad, I'll make you beg then." He squeezes his fingers harder on Taehyung's member and takes him fully again. He leans forward and backwards, setting a pace he knows will be broken soon.

Taehyung moans loudly, the pressure from Jungkook's fingers and the warmth from his mouth making his vision blur. "Aa-aah, J-" He tries to calm down his breathing but Jungkook's back-and-forth movements are turning him into a trembling mess. His eyes lock on the younger, watching him move smoothly around him and Taehyung runs an unsure hand on his forehead, chasing the hair out of his eyes. "You're so perfect baby," he pants, his voice a faint whisper.

Jungkook muffles a heavy sigh, trying really hard to hide how fucking aroused he is getting. His moaning, his pants, his trembling shape. He is surprised Taehyung hasn't forced him into deeper thrusts yet, or even pushed with the hand he has on his neck. He tries and thrusts deeper and it's close to hitting the back of his throat. Jungkook chokes, moans and closes his eyes.

Taehyung focuses on not going crazy but Jungkook's mouth and his skilled tongue feel blissful around his painful member and his fingers tighten on their own in Jungkook's hair. To be honest he doesn't think he'll last very long, seeing his boyfriend so focused and expert at his work would be enough to make him see stars. He feels Jungkook's struggling a bit and wants to do something but a wave of pleasure runs from his toes to the back of his neck and he muffles a scream against the back of his hand.

Jungkook chooses to move quicker and deeper. He plays with his tongue, his teeth, and tortures Taehyung's member the best he can. But he won't lie, he cannot really focus anymore. He never thought he would be so distracted by Taehyung's moaning mess and his face when pleasure hits him. A heavenly sight. Right now, he would die to wreck him to the core.

Taehyung can feel the tension growing in his muscles, in his thighs and shoulders, from how much he's holding back. But at some point he just can't anymore and this is too slow and he needs more, more, more. His hand fisted in Jungkook's hair loosens a bit so he can hold the back of his head and quicken the pace again and again. His other hand is frantically searching for something to hold onto and he ends up grabbing the back of the couch above his head, using it to push his hips forward but trying not to push too hard but he really doesn't have much self consciousness left right now. He's a moaning mess not even trying to form words anymore besides his boyfriend's name and he's torn between being frustrated because he's dying for release or because he's dying to reciprocate.

Jungkook really didn't need to see Taehyung in such a sexy position. He won't see this damn couch the same way now. Fuck. He lets Taehyung set a new pace, his hands are shivering, a strong tension grows in his lower back and he knows, he feels how hard he is right now. And Taehyung doesn't help at all, he is moaning his name, gorgeous sounds. Fuck, he never thought it could be that good.

Taehyung's moans get more and more desperate as he fucks himself into Jungkook's mouth, sometimes pulling out entirely before thrusting again. He's trembling and shivering and he needs it to end because this is overwhelming. "J-Jungk-kook, I'm-Imma-aaah-" He feels himself drift away, warmth crawling from his feet to his lower back and his hand drops to Jungkook's shoulder, slightly pushing him back.

Jungkook slides a hand to hold Taehyung's waist. He knows he cannot refrain his own sighs of pleasure when he hears his boyfriend's desperate moans and he deepens the thrusts. When he hits climax, Jungkook's grip on Taehyung's waist gets stronger and he ignores his the older's attempt to push him away, swallowing his load.

Taehyung comes hard in Jungkook's mouth, feeling the younger moaning and sighing around him making it ten times more pleasurable. Jungkook's hands are pushing on his hips, guiding him through the last thrusts and Taehyung jerks his head backwards with a litany of 'Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook' until the tension finally falls down.

Jungkook closes one eye and pulls back with a dirty sound, licking his lips. He wipes the corner of his mouth with the back his hand and leans backwards to look at his boyfriend. He opens his mouth to say something but he can't find his own voice. He clears his throat and whispers: "You're a fucking god of sex, you know that?"

Taehyung looks down to see his boyfriend wiping off his lips in the dirtiest way and he rests the back of his head on the couch again, catching his breath. "Says the guy who just did all the work," he mumbles with a small smirk. After a few seconds he leans down and pulls Jungkook up on the couch with him, forcing him to lean down so he can straddle his thighs. "I think...," he starts with a hoarse voice, licking his own lips and slipping his fingers under Jungkook's waistband. "That we didn't finish that conversation we had before I showered." He pulls the pants and boxers down, just enough to reveal his throbbing member. "You know?" he leans down to kiss Jungkook's lips. They taste weird. They taste of him. He pulls back and whispers in the younger's ear: "That one conversation about my hands."

Jungkook gets startled when he finds himself leaning on the couch, his eyes widening in surprise, marvelling at the sight of Taehyung straddling him, voice hoarse, hands dangerously approaching his own arousal. He opens his mouth to say something, but ends up drawing in a sharp breath and his hands grip Taehyung's thighs hard. He tries to kiss back, but his mind is going crazy. The thought of those huge hands grabbing his member makes his body shake in anticipation. He bites his lip and jerks his hip forward, reaching for contact. "Just touch me already," he sighs, his voice needy.

Taehyung chuckles and plays with Jungkook's earlobe, making the silver rings click together with his tongue. "That's not a very nice way to ask," he murmurs while his hands run up and down Jungkook's sides, his fingers tracing the patterns of his chest. He gently bites on the skin above the piercings and his hands trail lower, his index sliding down his abs before tickling his sharp hipbones.

Jungkook groans, his fingers tensed on his boyfriend's legs. The tongue on his earlobe is driving him crazy. He whispers with a hoarse voice: "How should I ask for your fucking hands to jerk me off, Taehyung?"

Taehyung slips his tongue through the small earrings, pulling slightly while one of his hands reaches for Jungkook's manhood, his thumb and index wrapping around the base, barely pressing. His other hand keeps caressing the beautiful body beneath him, rediscovering the smooth skin. His tongue doesn't stop teasing his ear and he catch the highest ring between his teeth, pulling again, careful to Jungkook's reactions.

Jungkook groans, Taehyung's fingers are a fucking tease, he wants him so bad it hurts him. And he promises himself he will never take those earrings away from his ears now. He places one of his hands on Taehyung's neck and pulls him back so he can face him. He shoots him an impatient glare, lips parted with a sigh of please. "Fuck you I-" He's stopped by a gasp..

Taehyung smirks and places a chaste kiss on Jungkook's swollen lips. "You could but you may not want to wait until then," he whispers against his lips. He circles his fingers a bit more tightly around Jungkook before sliding them all along his member and back down in one slow stroke. He escapes Jungkook's hand on his neck and goes to play with his other ear, his tongue teasing the side, biting on the cartilage.

"You- Aaaah" Jungkook's body shivers and he turns his head to the side, giving more space to Taehyung. His lips parting wider as he needs to breath, searching for air and moan at the same time. Life is hard. "Y-Your hand-" he whines, needy for something bigger. Something that could fully take his member, envelop him.

Taehyung smiles, a shiver running down his spine as he listens to Jungkook's sweet breathy sounds. He lets his lips trail lower, kissing the skin below his ear. There's a small reddish mark there, one he left the night before. It's already fading off so Taehyung takes it as his mission to make it bruise again. He listens to his boyfriend's pleas and his right hand joins the one on Jungkook's member. He wraps his hand around him, his palm pressing on the skin while his left thumb and index stay locked around the base. He's too busy sucking on the skin on Jungkook's neck to bother teasing him more with words and he simply starts moving his right hand, slowly running it up and down.

Jungkook looses it, way too fast. He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, trying to muffle the loud moan that escapes his throat. He jerks his hips in Taehyung's hand, his fingers digging in his boyfriend's skin. Fuck that's way too much, Taehyung's hand on his member is so big, so warm, and that tongue on his neck is way too perfect, turning him into a meaningless mess of sighs.

Taehyung sighs in the younger's neck. Honestly the whole scene could easily make him hard again if he wasn't so spent and if it wasn't so soon. He pulls away from Jungkook's neck for a second, looking down at him, his hand still stroking lazily. He looks at his chest rising and falling so fast with his breathing, his eyes shut, his hands clasped on Taehyung's thigh. A gorgeous mess. Taehyung takes his hand back for a second, lightly tapping under Jungkook's chin to make him look at him and he licks a large stripe on his palm before going back to jerking his boyfriend, faster than before.

Jungkook sighs when Taehyung pulls back from his neck, finally able to breathe more or less properly. He frees his lip from his teeth and gasps when Taehyung lets go of his member. He opens his eyes and his chin is trapped between Taehyung's fingers, just long enough to show him the sexiest move he has ever seen. Taehyung licking the palm that was jerking him off. He stares into his boyfriend's eyes and fuck it's so hot. Taehyung wraps his hand back around his member and he arches his back, moaning in relief at the sudden move, his breathing getting quicker.

Taehyung's hand moves faster and he leans down to press a kiss to Jungkook's lips, short and a bit forceful, before pulling back to let him breathe. He takes back the hand that was clasping the base of Jungkook's cock, hooking his index in the collar of Jungkook's tank top to pull the fabric slightly lower, and he attaches his lips to the sweaty skin again. Their chests are touching and Jungkook is breathing furiously under his touch and this is so hot Taehyung burns the sounds and images in his mind for future reference. He sucks another small bruise just above Jungkook's collarbone before swiping his tongue along its shape. "Relax baby," he murmurs in his neck, the pace of his hand getting faster and faster. "Don't hold back," he whispers, leaving small, faint kisses up his throat.

Jungkook barely has time to process what Taehyung is doing to him. He can't even remember being kissed, he breathes only when he feels that burn in his chest reminding him that he is in need of oxygen. He takes his hands off Taehyung's body and hides his eyes with his right arm, his left hand gripping the couch tightly so he can move along with Taehyung's jerking. He moans loader than before, probably because he can't see Taehyung anymore and it makes him shameless. "Aaaah- Tae I.... Fuck nnhhh-" He really tries to swallow back his sighs, his moans, but with Taehyung sucking on his skin and moving faster it becomes harder and harder. But if he still has some sense left, and still can control a bit of his dignity, he is going to ignore Taehyung's words the longest he manages to.

Taehyung feels Jungkook tense underneath him, his hips swaying against his thighs, searching for his hand. He slows down a bit, his hand squeezing harder, with deeper strokes, letting his thumb run over the head each time. His lips reluctantly leave Jungkook's soft, flushed neck and he hovers over the younger, grabbing his wrist and pining his hand above his head. "Don't hide," he groans, staring at the younger's restless gaze. He looks at him, his parted lips, his furrowed eyebrows, the vein popping in his neck from all the tension, his hair falling backwards whenever he arches his back. "You're too beautiful to hide baby," Taehyung whispers, kissing his cheek while his hand starts moving faster again.

The younger sighs and whines when his boyfriend slows down, that sweet pain growing in his stomach. He hates him. So much. Jungkook is taken aback by Taehyung's deep voice and looks at him with surprise. Why isn't he hiden behind his arm anymore? He frowns and whimpers when Taehyung moves faster again, high tone, barely audible. He wants him not to hide? Perfect. He lets go of the couch and puts his hand on Taehyung's head, leading him right above the skin of his neck. He says with a broken sigh "Here."

Taehyung smirks in Jungkook's neck and gently bites on the skin, his hand moving so fast now that his forearm starts feeling sore. He listens to every little sigh escaping his boyfriend's lips and lets the tip of his tongue press from the base of his neck to his jawline before he stands over Jungkook again. "That's cheating, I want you to look at me Jungkook," he whispers, playfully biting the younger's bottom lip. "Go ahead baby," he murmurs, jerking him faster and harder.

Jungkook can't help the lewd moans escaping his mouth, and he really makes zero efforts into swallowing them back. He locks his eyes on that grey spot on his white wall and just lets everything out, his muscles relaxing totally, forgetting everything about shame, his mouth fully opened, his panting and breathing increasing, his voice getting higher and higher. Taehyung's big hand and perfect tongue is a blessing. He ignores Taehyung's pleading and "Ta-Taee-Aaah I'm c-"

Taehyung bites his lip, Jungkook a mess in his hands and he looks beautiful. He lets go of the younger's wrist and cards a hand through his hair, forcing his head a bit lower. "Look at me," he murmurs again, pressing his forehead against Jungkook's as he works him into climax, feeling his wild pulse under his palm. He feels him twitching between his fingers and drinks in the wonderful sounds of pleasure leaving his lips as he comes between them.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung, intense and lustful gaze, his whole body tensing as he hits climax. He jerks his hips forward with another loud moan, so loud it becomes a shout. After that, he sighs heavily and falls on the couch again, eyes closed and heart beating too fast for him to catch up.

Taehyung takes his hand back after a few more lazy strokes and sits up straight again. He kindly caresses Jungkook's jawline with his other hand to make him look up at him and quietly licks the sour taste off his fingers with a smirk. Then he chuckles and leans down to kiss Jungkook's full lips, all chapped from the biting and sighing. He caresses Jungkook's face, rearranging the dark bangs clamming on his sweaty forehead, silently watching his exhausted features. "Well that was a great horror movie," he murmurs after a short while with yet another smirk.

Jungkook can't take his eyes off Taehyung, watching as he licks his fingers, caresses his face, murmurs with that low voice of his and the only thing Jungkook can think of is how great those hands are when they work him out. He smiles a lazy smile and whispers with a broken voice: "Thank you for that, I'll never be able to jerk off with my own little hands from now on."

Taehyung laughs and lets himself slump on Jungkook's chest, careful not drop all his weight at once. He rests his cheek near Jungkook's heart and listens to the quick beating. "I'll send you pictures, maybe it will help," he says with a chuckle, kissing Jungkook's collarbone.

Jungkook smiles to Taehyung, even if he can't see it, and wraps his arms around his waist. "I think a video of you jerking off will help, yes," he says with a serious voice.

Taehyung clicks his tongue with a fake sigh. "Damn I knew we should have recorded all this," he says, motioning at them half naked on Jungkook's couch. "Well, you could still draw it, you already have my hands, isn't it like the most difficult part?" he asks with a giggle, trying and failing to imagine Jungkook drawing something like this.

Jungkook eyes flicker before shining with a new light. He licks his lips and whispers: "You want me to draw you?" He smiles, already thinking about how he could draw his body. The shape of his thighs, his back, his hair. His fingers draw patterns on Taehyung's back. "I want to draw you Taehyung. Let me draw you please!" he asks, voice full of hope and motivation.

Taehyung pushes himself up on his elbows and stares at the younger with round eyes. "What? Wait, no, I meant it as a joke-" He pauses and observes Jungkook's hopeful face. "Really, you'd do it? But, like, how?" He shivers a little when Jungkook's fingers caress his back under his shirt and blinks. Is Jungkook implying drawing him like, just drawing him or is he serious about the nude thing?

Jungkook chuckles. It's fascinating to see how many questions Taehyung has in one second, thoughts running through his eyes. He giggles and whispers: "How? With a pencil Taehyung hihi." He leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

"Ha ha, that's hilarious, I really wouldn't have guessed that," Taehyung says, looking at him with a pout. "But I was more talking about, hum... Me, y'know," he adds with half a smile.

Jungkook giggles and answers: "Well... You'll pose and I'll try to make you mine, try to catch each details of what's called Kim Taehyung and try to do my best I guess?"

Taehyung snorts and kisses Jungkook's nose with a smirk. "Is that the poetic way to say that you'll get to stare at my ass until it looks good on paper?" he says with a giggle.

Jungkook smirks back. "It's the poetic way to say that I'll probably get lost in watching your ass and pretend I'm failing at drawing it when I'll probably be too focused on how round it is. So yes."

"Tsk." Taehyung laughs and lovingly kisses his boyfriend's lips. "You artists pretending to do deep and philosophical things when you're just pervs, huh?" he whispers with a grin before pushing himself up, sitting up on Jungkook's thighs again. He quickly pulls the boxers and sweatpants up Jungkook's legs and looks down at him with a smile. "So, you wanna do this now or what?"

Jungkook looks at Taehyung and thinks a little before nodding. "Yeah why not." He sits up to see the mess his tank top became and winces. "I'll take that off first. And you... Well... Do whatever you want with your pose and your body." He gets up, takes off his jacket and his tank top, throwing the latter somewhere and goes to pick some tools from his desk.

Taehyung gets off Jungkook and looks at the younger getting rid of half his clothes, his entire arm contracting when he throws the top away. Okay that was maybe a little hot. He rests his chin on the back of the couch when Jungkook moves to the desk and follows his moves for a while before turning around to get rid of his own t-shirt. Feels a bit weird. He's never been naked with someone else for... Well, something else than sex. "Have you done this before?" he asks curiously as he drops on his stomach near the edge of the couch. He thinks for a second and bends his legs a bit unevenly, still hesitating about what to do with his arms.

Jungkook reaches for his blank papers and a pencil. He doesn't need more, he just wants to draw the general shapes and zoom in the details that caught his interest. The rest, drawing the whole scene, he will do that later. It requires a lot of concentration and time, and he really doesn't have that with Taehyung, and especially when he comes back back to Seoul tonight. He choses a pencil and asks with a giggle: "Do what? Draw people?"

Taehyung chuckles when Jungkook feigns not to understand his question. "Draw naked people," he giggles. He pauses to think about how to settle and tucks an arm under his head, looking in Jungkook's direction, his other hand lazily hanging off the couch. "Is this okay?" he wonders.

Jungkook takes all he needs to draw his boyfriend and walks around the couch before sitting on the coffee table. He looks at Taehyung and smiles "Interesting pose." He states, he didn't expect Taehyung to take off all his clothes at first but why not. He looks down at his paper and stares at it, answering Taehyung's question: "Yeah, of course I already drew naked people, I think... I told you that before." He laughs, looking up at Taehyung and detailing the shapes of his back, his hand falling, his smile. "I never drew naked gods though, I'm a virgin I promise." He winks and keeps observing Taehyung's body, learning it by heart.

Taehyung smirks and observes his boyfriend. He looks older like this, all focused and detailing every inch of his body. It's almost intimidating. "I'm curious what happens in your head when you draw," he says, eyes wandering over Jungkook's face. "How you see things and all," he continues speaking, his voice still a bit broken from earlier.

Jungkook doesn't really listen to Taehyung speaking, he knows he is because he can see his pinky lips move and he hears that deep voice but the younger is captivated by Taehyung's body. He states, slowly talking: "Long slim legs, delicate, you have a quite great ass, round, it's beautiful to see the difference between those straight slim legs and that part of your body, it breaks the line and starts new... Hum... rounder lines I'd say? Cause your back is" Jungkook stops talking, thinking about how he could describe it, moving his hand in front of him, drawing a wave. "Taehyung you have an interesting body... Like, from a 'not your boyfriend' point of view... How can I-" He blinks and looks at Taehyung's eyes. "You asked me how I see things? Well.... I can't answer that question with words, I'm sorry, it's... Too complicated. I just... See... See you for example. Then I try to understand how, why you look like that a-and... I don't know?" He chuckles not really knowing what to say.

Taehyung quietly listens to every word leaving Jungkook's lips. He doesn't speak very loud and it's so soothing, he almost wants to close his eyes but he doesn't want to stop looking at him either. He giggles a few times at his boyfriend's descriptions. Taehyung was never really one to stop and pay attention to his own body. He knew he had a pretty face, he'd been told so quite a few times, but he never really minded how he was built. He kinda liked being tall though, but that was pretty much all. And there's Jungkook describing him like he already analyzed everything and it makes him smile brighter. "I've never been told that I have an interesting body before, thanks," he says with a shy smile. He likes the way Jungkook describes him without suggesting anything. He's just stating some facts that seem so evident to him and it's kinda nice to hear, like he genuinely appreciates what Taehyung looks like. He stays silent for a while, watching the top of Jungkook's pencil move over his sketchbook. "You think I look delicate?" he asks after a short while, shifting his head a bit so his cheek rests against his arm.

Jungkook grins, seeing Taehyung getting so genuinely shy and happy is so pleasant. He nods and whispers: "I do and- No, don't. I want you to look at me for a few minutes before you can rest your head." He waits for Taehyung to change the position of his head to the one he had before, not wanting to see his profile yet. Then he continues with a softer voice "Yeah I think you have a delicate body, not as in... Incredibly artistic and all the shit, but oddly delicate. And at the same time it's so strong, masculine. You don't need all those ridiculous muscles, and yet, you look so strong. Maybe..." He pauses to think. "Maybe it's because you're quite tall, you have nice shoulders too... Not too broad, I mean, I know your brother so... And you have long arms, long fingers, everything is not normal. Yet it's beautiful." He nodds to himself and frowns. "Well... The best part of your body being quite hidden..." He chuckles and closes his eyes. "Your chest, I won't repeat myself but we both know you don't have pecs or abs, that's what makes it unique? Beautiful yeah. Your collarbones drawing two blades, nearly crossing and-" He stops and opens his eyes with a smile, observing Taehyung's face. "Hum... Forgot the face haha." He winks and draws a few lines on his paper.

Taehyung blinks and moves back to his original position when Jungkook asks him to. And then he listens and listens and listens and he has never heard anyone say such things about him. He can feel his cheeks heat up and he can't help but hide his face in the crook of his arm again because he's smiling too much now. Seriously, Jungkook basically told him 'dude you don't have a lot of muscles' but he doesn't even care. Why is he so nice? Why would he say such nice things? Why would he call Taehyung 'delicate' as if he was something beautiful and precious? That's too cute. "Okay but you're just making that up," he says with a giggle, his voice muffled in his elbow.

Jungkook sighs when Taehyung hides again in his arm. Models aren't supposed to be shy so he doesn't really know what to do when he sees Taehyung getting embarrassed. What the fuck. It's not like he said things that weren't known by the whole world. He puts his pencil and his papers on the table and gets up. He places two fingers under Taehyung's chin and lifts his head, then he lets his fingertips slide down his boyfriend's skin, slowly caressing his shoulder, the back of his arm, his waist, his butt, his leg. "Kim Taehyung, am I the first one to tell you how beautiful you are?" he asks with a soft voice.

Taehyung pouts a little when Jungkook forces his head up but he can't keep his smile away for too long. He shivers under the younger's gentle fingertips, tracing the entire curve of his body down to his toes. He rests his head back where it was on his forearm, his eyes wandering on the wall facing the couch. "Yeah-" he starts but quickly frowns. "No I mean, no but kinda... People don't talk that way. You sound so honest... Usually people just say that kind of thing when they want to have sex, y'know? I don't know... And the way you say it, it sounds true," he adds with a giggle, because of course if Jungkook says it, he means it, right? He wouldn't just say that out of nowhere.

Jungkook smiles at Taehyung's words, Taehyung's honest and adorable words. He bends and kisses Taehyung's foot, slowly. "Of course it's true." He turns back to his boyfriend and looks at his profile with a fond smile, his hand still on his ankle, gently caressing it. "You know... There is beautiful and beautiful. It's not the same." He chuckles and walks back again, his hand running on the other side of his body this time. "There's 'beautiful' when you find someone objectively attractive. And... There is 'beautiful' for those special people you find subjectively handsome, even if it often depends on the place you are since beauty criterias are different everywhere." He slides his hand under his boyfriend's chin and knees in front of him. "You. You are the third type of beautiful."

Taehyung still wonders what he possibly did in the past to deserve such a sweet and loving and perfect boyfriend. He gently catches Jungkook's wrist with his free hand and caresses his palm with his thumb. "And what type is that?" he whispers with a small smile, observing the younger's features just a few inches above him.

Jungkook focuses on Taehyung's face, gently running his fingers on his forehead, caressing his eyebrow and sliding down to Taehyung's cheek before teasing the corner of his mouth. He loses his gaze on Taehyung's face, observes him quietly and seriously. Then he shrugs and whispers with a little smile: "The 'I'm speechless' beautiful, inspiringly beautiful, mysteriously beautiful. You're a muse."

Taehyung playfully bites Jungkook's thumb and smiles brightly, all teeth showing. "Really?" he asks with a childish voice, because he wants to believe it but the words are too much. "Or is that just a typical artist pickup line I don't know about, Jeon Jungkook?" he adds with a giggle, pulling on Jungkook's hand a little so he can kiss his fingers.

Jungkook blushes a bit. Yeah, maybe that was a little bit _big_ to be said like that... He looks down at Taehyung's lips and giggles. "No... I mean... Maybe people use it as a pick up line but... I was serious. I tend to think and to say out loud what I'm thinking before thinking about the consequences... But I meant it."

Taehyung smiles and laces his fingers with Jungkook's before pushing himself up on his elbow to gently kiss his lips. "Thank you," he whispers, a few inches from his boyfriend's face. "For saying that, and for... Meaning it. I-...," he hesitates a bit, looking to the side before smiling again and meeting Jungkook's kind eyes. "I like the way you look at me you know?" he says, blushing a little.

Jungkook pecks Taehyung's lips and wants to thank him for looking at him like he does too, for loving him, for being here and kissing him. Jungkook has Taehyung and he feels so lucky. "How do I look at you hyung?" he asks with a soft voice.

Taehyung chews on his lower lip for a few seconds. "That's gonna sound pretentious...," he starts, thoughtfully playing with Jungkook's hand. "But... I don't know, you look at me like... Like you'd look at art," he says, the last few words barely a whisper before he drops his head on Jungkook's shoulder, hiding in his neck with a giggle.

Jungkook bursts out laughing, he puts his hands on Taehyung's waist and holds him, sitting up on the couch and keeping him in his arms, hugging him tight. "Oh my God you're so cute Tae!" He laughs and adds: "That's because you're the most perfect piece of art I've ever seen hihi. Love you Taehyung..."

Taehyung follows Jungkook's move as he sits up, his arms coming around the younger's neck like they already did so many times. It feels like they belong here now. "Don't make fun of me," he whines, faintly kicking Jungkook's shin with his foot. He squeezes his boyfriend harder for a few seconds, enjoy the way their naked chests fit against each other, so so close. "I love you too," he murmurs next to his ear. He leans back with a huge smile and lets go of him before dropping down on the couch again. "Okay draw me then, so I can see what I look like from your point of view," he adds with a smirk, trying to find back the position he had earlier.

Jungkook giggles and goes back to his papers. Of course he wasn't making fun of him, being called cute is a good thing, right? Taehyung always calls him cute, why coulnd't he do the same? He sits on the table, picks his papers and his pencil and starts drawing silently, first the shape of his back, curves, slow curves. "You can move if you start hurting in the position... If I need any other angle I'll tell you." He looks at Taehyung for a few seconds, focusing on that curve of his back and restarts his sketch again.

Taehyung shakes his head and sighs, he closes his eyes for a short while. "No I'm good, it's not exactly tiring," he chuckles. He opens his eyes again and observes his boyfriend, bent over the page, his bangs falling over his eyes and biting his lip, with his left forearm tensing and relaxing with the movements of his hand. "Hey...," he starts with a smile. "I don't exactly have all the artsy background to find a pick up line as good as yours but you're beautiful too, you know that right?" he says. "When I was working before my exams, sometimes I took like, five minutes before sleeping to scroll through all the selfies you sent me," he says with a dreamy smile. "And they're all so perfect but then I saw you again this weekend and... Well, it's even better for real." He giggles and plays with his own hair a bit over his ear. "You probably don't remember but... You sent me one, one day, a loooong time ago and I had a terrible day at the hospital and we weren't even together back then, but you sent me this one and it was so sweet, it cheered me up so much. So I just looked at it again and again," he keeps talking with a content smile on his lips, his voice leveled, mostly because it's quiet and he's just talking random thoughts.

Jungkook lift his head again, then he goes back to drawing Taehyung's body, a sort of "s" shape with straight lines at the end that represents his legs. He frowns when he sees the result of what he's trying to copy and rubs the back of his head before throwing the paper away. He sighs and bites his lip, trying again. "I'm still surprised I could have sent something like that at the time. I..."

Taehyung frowns when he sees Jungkook turning the piece of paper into a ball and throwing it somewhere in the room. "Hey," he whispers, trying to catch the younger's attention. "You just threw me on the floor, that hurts," he says, faking a sad face. He giggles and extends his arm to gently squeeze Jungkook's knee. "But yeah, I was surprised too," he says, going back to their previous conversation. "Even if you weren't as chatty before as you are now... It still felt like there were no boundaries between us very quickly," he says with half a smile.

Jungkook places the paper he was drawing under his pile, keeping those sketches. He frowns, detailing Taehyung's legs. "No I don't think so." He looks back at his blank paper. "I mean... Yeah it's sort of easy to open up to someone like you b-but... When that thing with that bitch happened it kinda restained me you know... And I kept thinking about my f-" He puts his pencil on the paper and starts drawing a line. _My father. My father's words. What I used to be._ "Yug told me that he got mad at you that day... He told me that long after it all happened and- And well, I know that back then he blamed you a lot. Strange. I wasn't blaming anyone, not even that girl. But yeah... Here I still th-" He looks at Taehyung and smiles then looks back at his paper "I started to build walls, I didn't understand why I was like this when you started going out with Yoongi hyung and then I built more walls when I saw you both and understood I was in love with you. Oh and maybe some more when I-" He blinks and looks at his boyfriend. "Sorry for that Tae. Maybe I shouldn't speak about it haha."

Taehyung looks up, resting his chin in his hand to look at the younger while he speaks. It feels weird to hear him talk about that time. Seems like it was ages ago when barely six months have passed since then. "It's fine, I don't really mind talking about it...," Taehyung whispers, giving him a kind smile. "I mean, I'm not the one who struggled the most, obviously... Seems like I never am, strangely," he adds with a small frown. "Yugyeom was right to be mad at me though, I'm the one who told you _yes go have fun with that girl, she seems nice,_ when I never met her. He texted me a while back... Yugyeom I mean, it was in February I think? After we spent the evening with everyone at Jinnie's, when I was back in Seoul, he wanted to start over and tell me that he was sorry about what happened. That he realized I was just a tall Jimin and that I was probably a good person," he adds with a laugh.

Jungkook smiles fondly, sighing in relive. He even manages to draw his boyfriend's legs on the corner of his paper, slim long shapes. He answers, eyes still focused on his page: "He always ends up apologizing even when he wasn't guilty... That's his _big brother_ side I guess... But don't worry about me Taehyung. I... Don't think I struggled a lot... Humans tend to forget how they were feeling you know... I don't remember being that sad character, always crying in his bed and all... I mean, I guess I was... Once, or twice, but I always found a way to busy myself I suppose..." He stays silent for a while, drawing slowly, sometimes looking up at Taehyung only to pick a piece of flesh and to try to represent it.

Taehyung couldn't take his eyes off Jungkook's focused figure until now but his gaze drops to the floor at some point. He doesn't want to imagine his boyfriend crying all alone in his bed because this is too painful and he knows it's stupid, it's over now, there's nothing to do about it anymore. It's still painful. He wants to go back in time and cuddle him for hours until he's smiling again. He sighs and pushes the thoughts out of his mind, looking back at Jungkook. "He's a good person though," he says after a short silence. "Yugyeom I mean, you're lucky to have each other," he adds with a smile. "Tell me if you want me to stop talking by the way, maybe you like it better to draw when it's quiet?"

Jungkook shakes his head slowly. "Keep talking." He adds a few details on his drawing and says: "You have Jimin, you're lucky too. But... Yeah, I'm lucky I found more awkward than me. And... Well, he sort of understands me even when I'm lying or not talking, as if... As if he has some sort of a superpower or something. But... Hum... Now that I got to know Jaebum I... I guess it's because me and him are sort of... The same? Obviously not physically but in our way to see things, react to it... Think about it. Maybe that's how he understands me so well... I don't know. What do you think?"

Taehyung blinks and considers Jungkook's question. "You mean... You and Yugyeom?" He pauses and stares at the younger. "I-... Hum, I don't know, you know you told me about Jaebum and him a few times but I never met the other guy... But yeah, maybe he's been there before and you two share a lot of... Similarities? That's why he finds it so natural to read you?" He pauses again and observes Jungkook's hands. "I don't know."

Jungkook shrugs, he doesn't know either, they got along quite fast, and that changed him. He used not to have any friend, and then he met Yugyeom and that awkward fuckboy became his best friend. Everything was wrong in his life. "You know... Sometimes I think about J- Jaebum and Youngjae and... Then I think about my own best friend, still having feelings for him and I..." He stops talking and drawing. He thinks about how he can express himself and doesn't find how. "Did he... Feel like that? I mean, when he knew I loved you but I couldn't have you. Did he feel that... Hurt and useless? Wh... Tae have... You... Have you ever seen your best friend hurting and not being able to do anything?"

Taehyung sighs and searches Jungkook's eyes. Life is such a bitch, seriously. He's the one who hurt Jungkook in the past and made Yugyeom deal with it. And now he finds himself in front of his boyfriend with his eyes full of questions and the situation is reversed and Taehyung doesn't know what to say that could help. There's Jimin's younger voice popping in his mind along with Jungkook's words as well, friendly reminder that _yes you've seen that too Taehyung, remember?_ Feeling useless, that's something he's quite familiar with by now. He shifts on the couch and swoops Jungkook's jacket left on the floor, loosely zipping it over his chest. Then he sits in front of his boyfriend and takes the pencil and sketchbook out of his hold, setting them on the table so he can grab his hands. "Hey... Most of the time there's nothing you can do about it," he whispers between them. "You can't make him st-... You can't make him stop having feelings for Jaebum, there are some decisions that no one but him can take and yeah, you're the best friend and you have to deal with it and that sucks but that's how it is..."

Jungkook's eyes get lost in the background, not really knowing what to do. He nodds to Taehyung's words and caresses his boyfriend's fingers. "Wh... What can I do?" He tries to forget how cute Taehyung actually looks with his jacket on, and only that. "I... Really wish he c-could find someone but... He is... A-And..."

Taehyung frowns and frees one of his hands to settle it on the back of Jungkook's head. He brings him closer so he can kiss his forehead and pulls back with a sad smile. "I know it's frustrating, trust me I know, and it's normal that it makes you sad or upset or angry but... Just be there for him. And trust your best friend's instinct, it can never fail you," he adds with a real smile this time. His hand slides to Jungkook's cheek to caress it softly. "It's gonna be okay, hm? I'm sure you'll find a way to help him someday," he whispers with a small nod, squeezing Jungkook's hand in his.

Jungkook nods quietly, he manages to smile a little, looking at Taehyung's face and sighs. He burries his head in Taehyung's shoulder and whispers: "I... He is always here f-for me but I... Never know what to do for him." He laughs, a bitter laugh. "So unfair, I'm useless... Y-You know I... I hate the fact that he sleeps around th-that much it's... Like... Dangerous? And... It must be hurting him... Right? Why does he..." He clears his throat and adds: "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you that, I'm sorry hyung."

Taehyung wraps his arms around Jungkook's back, his right hand rubbing his shoulder. "Shh don't be sorry baby, I told you countless times, you can talk to me about everything," he whispers, leaving a kiss on Jungkook's hair. "Did you tell him about all that? I'm sure he knows it's dangerous, I just hope he's not doing anything too stupid... Like we just did once again ten minutes ago... But did you tell him that you were worried about him?" he asks with a quiet voice. "You know you have one advantage, being his best friend, he will listen to you. Maybe he won't do anything with what you said right away but I'm sure he'll keep it in mind and think about it eventually... You're not useless Jungkook, maybe you feel like it but I'm sure he needs you more than you think," he keeps whispering, his hand lightly squeezing the small knots away from Jungkook's shoulders.

Jungkook closes his eyes and laughs a little bit. He opens his mouth to answer something. To tell him that he is wrong, that he never had the courage to talk to Yugyeom, to tell him Yugyeom couldn't need someone like him, to tell him he already fucked up when they started talking about Taeyang and it didn't end well... But he stays silent. He sighs and whispers: "If only he had... A best friend like you or Jimin... That could be good for him. I'm just... Too stupid for this job." He laughs and puts his hands on Taehyung's waist to push him backwards and get out of his hold. He smiles and turns to pick his tools and draw a bit.

Taehyung frowns and looks at Jungkook as the younger moves away from him. "Hey," he starts, then he gets up and stands in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't say that, it's ridiculous. Where is that even coming from? Me and Jimin are no better 'best friend' than you, that doesn't mean anything, it's not a competition, everyone is different. I couldn't help Yugyeom any better than you," he says, his hand playing with the small string on the hood of the jacket. "And just so you know, Jiminie had some problems before and I felt completely helpless about it. I'm sure he felt the same a few month ago when he knew everything that was going on between us. It's your job, you're not 'too stupid' for it or whatever, it's just part of it so you deal with it and you do your best, that's all. Look, I'm pretty sure not a lot of people know Yugyeom better than you so do what feels right, talk or kick his ass or I don't know what works for him but you have to try, Jungkookie, right?"

Jungkook looks up, his eyes landing on Taehyung's waist and he goes back to his own paper, drawing that little curve he finds so attractive even if it's hidden behind the jacket. Multiple broken curves, meeting at some corner, bending for Taehyung's sake. "You're wrong but can you just turn a little bit so I can get your body's profile?"

Taehyung raises an eyebrow before untangling his arms and swiping the pencil out of Jungkook's hand. "No I can't. Look I have my own history of fucked up best friends situations so what makes you think I'm wrong?" He doesn't try to sound harsh but he feels like Jungkook is slipping away from him and he doesn't like it. He cocks his head to the side, staring down at his boyfriend - feeling grateful that the jacket he borrowed is long enough to cover everything or he wouldn't have any credibility right now.

Jungkook moves his fingers, empty. He sighs and puts his sketchbook down on the table before looking up at Taehyung with a serious glare. "I can't Tae. I can't yell at him, kick his ass, tell him I'm worried. I slept with Taeyang too, and I was about to find another guy if you hadn't came back at that time. I'm not any better. How could I tell him not to do that when I did the same? How can I tell him it's bad when I thought it was good?!"

"Did you?" Taehyung asks with a frown. "Did you really find it good, if you were to be in the same situation would you do it again?" He sighs and places his hand on Jungkook's cheek. "Okay let's put it this way, how did he react when he found out about you?"

Jungkook puts his hand on Taehyung's and takes it away from his cheek, caressing it softly. He sighs and says "He got mad... very mad. But he... I mean, it's not..." Jungkook looks away and lets his grip on his boyfriend's hand go away. "Look, Tae, I don't really want to talk about a guy we both fucked. And since my best friend fucked me too and you're my boyfriend, I mean... I already blame myself, don't make me blame myself for telling you things that may hurt you."

Taehyung sighs again and crouches in front of the younger, resting his arms on Jungkook's lap. "Jungkook look at me," he says, lifting one hand up and catching Jungkook's chin, turning his head in his direction. "This is not about me, okay? You can't think like this. He got mad at you for what you did but then he went to do exactly the same thing? Go yell at him back, tell him what you think of this and tell him that you care. If he feels like he's on his own he's not gonna stop because there's just no point. It doesn't matter what happened months ago, he's your friend and he needs you now, and if you should blame yourself for anything it's for not trying anything to help him." His hand drops down again and he lightly squeezes one of Jungkook's thighs.

Jungkook quickly looks at Taehyung before avoiding his gaze as fast as he can. He listens to his boyfriend, agrees to what he tells him, but he just cannot. He feels bad for complaining, making Taehyung talk about what he has done, let alone the fact that he feels bad for being that useless boy he always is, not being able to help himself. Helping others is impossible. They would be better off without him in the first place. He sighs and looks down at the floor. "Okay, sorry." He only says.

Taehyung stays silent, searching the younger's face but his eyes are glued to the floor. He sighs and lets go of him, taking a step backwards and sitting on the couch with his knees brought up to his chest. "I don't know what you're sorry for, just..." He rests his chin on his knee and observes Jungkook's features. "Look it's your life, it's your friend, no one can force you to do anything, if even I can't talk some sense into you, but... I just hope you won't regret that you didn't do anything. Cause you're lucky enough to know what's going on and you could do something about it, but you're just too scared to try, so... I don't know, I just think it's sad." He shrugs a little, playing with his own hands. It hurts to see Jungkook like this. It hurts and it's so frustrating to see him defeated so easily but Taehyung can't find the right words to speak his mind it seems.

Jungkook nods, trying not to show how hurt he is. Yeah, he knows he isn't doing anything against it. He knows he is useless. He knows what he should do. But he is Jeon Jungkook. What a fucking example, he doesn't even trust himself. He can't ask his best friend to trust him and listen to him. He doesn't want those kind of responsibilities. He nods again and whispers: "Yeah okay hyung I... I will. Okay sorry... Yeah sorry."

"Jungkook," he says once more, a bit more insistant, because he doesn't even know how to tackle the problem here. "Why are you even letting me say all this?" he asks, vaguely motioning at himself. "I'm kinda acting like a bitch with you right now, why don't you try to prove me wrong?" he asks again, his voice raising a little. "I'm not just saying all that, I just want you to notice that you're a great person but you're so stubborn and there are so many negative thoughts stuck in your head that you don't even see beyond all that." He leans forward and takes Jungkook's hand again. "Baby why are you like this? Why do you think so little of yourself? I swear I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just don't understand, Yugyeom is your friend, he wouldn't be for no reason right?"

Jungkook wants to take his hand away from Taehyung's as quickly as possible, he wants to get up and yell at him and lock himself in the bathroom. But he doesn't, that would be the beginning of useless problems and Taehyung wouldn't understand why he is doing all this. So he contains himself and sighs. Again. "Just... You really think I'll stop lowering myself just because you ask me to? Or maybe that worked with Jimin?" He hates the fact that he gets the pity of everyone just because they think he is lowering himself. "But I understood hyung, really, so it's okay. You can stop." _I know that kind of talks by heart. I know what you're going to say and honestly, that doesn't really change anything but it's easy to pretend it does right?_

There's an uncomfortable lump at the back of Taehyung's throat and right now he really wants to switch bodies with Jungkook for a second, to make him step into his thoughts and see himself the way Taehyung does. Because obviously words aren't enough and Jungkook doesn't even seem to listen to what he's trying to say. "I don't know what you think 'worked' with Jimin, he just learned how to notice his own worth instead of letting others define it for him, that's not on me, he did it all by himself. I don't change people and I won't change you," he says with a sigh. He takes his hand back when he sees how uneasy Jungkook looks and wraps his arms tighter around his own legs. "I don't know what to say, I mean, yeah you understood okay, great I did my job," he adds with a sarcastic voice, staring down at his knees.

Jungkook frowns and sighs again. "About Jimin... That was irony." He scratches the back of his neck and adds: "And if you didn't change him, why are you hoping you're gonna be able to change me?" He sighs again and whispers, tired. "I'm sorry, we really shouldn't have talked about that hyung..."

Taehyung looks up, a bit surprised. "I-... I don't want to change you Jungkookie, I love you just like you are... Just-" He pauses and tries to find the right words. "You're an amazing person and you don't need to change, you just need to see it, I can't exactly... See for you, but I see for myself and it's painful to hear what you think of yourself." He looks down at his knees again and plays with the zipper of the jacket. "It's fine, it's good to talk about that kind of things sometimes too...," he murmurs, trying a small smile but he feels cold and too far from Jungkook.

Jungkook smiles, a bit sadly. He ties his hands together and squeezes his fingers hard. "I'm sorry." He doesn't really have something else to say, he asked Taehyung once if his lack of self confidence was an issue for their relationship and his boyfriend said no. Now he thinks that maybe... Maybe it is. He looks at Taehyung and whispers: "I'm too busy loving you to focus on myself I guess..." He gives him the best smile he can manage to make after saying all that.

Taehyung keeps fidgeting with the zipper, quickly opening it and closing it over a few inches, eyes locked on his own hands. "It's okay, I can love you enough for the both of us...," he whispers, the left corner of his mouth quirking upwards because he means it, and the amount of love he has for this boy is not even measurable. "But I still think you deserve better," he adds, sinking on the couch a bit more. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Jungkook looks at him, curled and little on his couch, playing with his big jacket, being that cute boyfriend everyone dreams of having. He really wishes Taehyung was exaggerating, he doesn't want his boyfriend to see someone else than him when he looks at him. Because Jungkook can't be that good. Never. "I..." He looks away, biting his lower lip. "Stop saying that."

Taehyung cocks his head to the side with a frown. He stares at Jungkook for a long time, contemplating going outside and punch everyone who ever contributed to making this boy feel like that in the face. "No I won't," he says before patting the spot next to him with a nod. "Jungkookie come sit with me," he asks with a soft voice. "Please."

Jungkook looks up and frowns, he doesn't know how they managed to switch from drawing to _this_ but he regrets talking. He whispers: "Tae I'm-... I'm fine." He sighs and observes his boyfriend's, serious. "I know and I'm fine. You don't need to do this, it's okay. Let's just... Do something else." He looks down at his tensed hands and adds with a weaker voice: "Please. I'm not a fucking kid."

Taehyung pouts and pats the spot on the couch again. "Okay well I am and I want to hug my boyfriend," he mumbles, giving the younger a pleading look. He knows they'll have that kind of talk again in the future and he really doesn't mind it, but the discussion is over for now and it won't go any further anyway. Right now the only thing he can think of is how early his plane is leaving tonight and how he doesn't want to waste the rest of the day away from Jungkook. "Please," he says once more.

Jungkook can't really say no to Taehyung. He never managed to say no to him, if he ever once could, he wouldn't have spoken with him again on January and they wouldn't be there, face to face, half naked. He smiles fondly and gets up. He sits next to his boyfriend and turns to completely look at him. "How do you do that?" he asks with a pout.

Taehyung sighs in relief and observes the cute pout on Jungkook's lips. He smiles and completely leans against his boyfriend, burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I just love you so much baby," he whispers, squeezing the younger against him and instantly feeling warmer. This, this is what feels right. Even more so after spending a whole five days with his boyfriend - which should be something normal but it's really not, not for them - and Taehyung tries not to think too much about his apartment in Seoul, kindly waiting for him to come back because he really doesn't want to. "Hey," he whispers. "Will you show me the drawing when it's done?" he asks with a smile.

Jungkook wraps his arms around his boyfriend, bringing him closer to him. The closest. He rests his chin on his boyfriend's hair and inhales his scent, that perfect scent he will never forget. He closes his eyes and all the tension goes away, he lets his heart beat faster, warm up his body. He wishes they will never have those kind of talks again, fearing that could annoy his boyfriend. Plus, he really hates having to explain himself, and he doesn't want to talk about how he naturally thinks like that when he doesn't understand himself either. He focuses on Taehyung's sweet words and whispers with a soft voice: "Of course, my love."

Taehyung melts in Jungkook's arms, his own hand running up and down the younger's back. He giggles at the nickname, because damn he'll never get used to it and Jungkook's voice sounds so sweet, saying it with so much care and affection. "I really love it when you say that...," he whispers, his cheek resting against Jungkook's chest and he can hear his heart beating steadily close to his ear. "My love...," he murmurs, testing it on his own tongue to see how the words come out but it doesn't sound as good as when Jungkook says it.

Jungkook's heart skips a beat, he feels his own cheeks getting hot and he giggles. Wow. It sounds so good. It makes him feel so happy, does Taehyung feel like that every time he calls him that? "Can you say it again? I love it. It's... I love it hihi."

Taehyung raises his eyebrows and leans back a little, looking up at Jungkook with an amused smile. "Really?" he asks with a laugh. He straightens himself on the couch so his eyes are at the same level as Jungkook's and lightly touches their forehead together. "My love," he repeats, his voice dropping down - maybe a bit on purpose.

Jungkook's smile widen, his fingers shake from how bad he wants to squish Taehyung's cheeks. So lovely. Jungkook giggles, blushing because of his boyfriend's tone, he looks like a stupid highschooler. He whispers with a cute voice: "Yeeeees baby?"

Taehyung's cheeks heat up and he kisses Jungkook's nose with a laugh to hide his embarrassment. Jungkook's voice makes him want to wrap him in the warmest blanket ever and squeeze hard and never let go. "I'm just so happy to be here," he says with a cheerful voice, his arms loose around Jungkook's neck. "Hey, is there anything special you want to do this afternoon? There's still a looot of things on the 'cliché things to do with your boyfriend' list," he adds with a bright smile.

Jungkook holds Taehyung's face in his hands and brings him closer so he can peck his lips, a bright smile decorating his face. He finds him so cute, he wants to rolls him, squeeze him, hug him forever like a plush. He giggles at the idea and remembers something. He whispers: "Wait here." He winks and stands up quickly. He goes to open his wardrobe and pulls two things out of a drawer. He hides them behind his back and comes back to his boyfriend with a wide smile. He stretches his left arm forward and gives his boyfriend the little doll he made for Bambam. Ha fakes a serious voice: "I present to you our new product, the Bammie doll, only available today for the cheap price of $0."

Taehyung frowns when Jungkook stands up and crosses the room. He turns around on the couch to follow his boyfriend's back. But his eyes widen a few seconds later when Jungkook extends his arm towards him and presents him the doll. "Wha- You actually did it?!" He carefully takes the doll between his hands and examines it. "Waow that's so cool! He's gonna love this, oh my God baby you truly are the best I can't believe it!" He giggles, and gently squeezes the doll's belly. It looks so, so cute, is there even anything Jungkook can't do? "That's awesome Jungkookie, seriously~"

Jungkook quietly watches his boyfriend's face, happy to see him so mesmerised by the little thing he had just done. "I'm glad you like this... It's nothing really hihi." He looks down at the floor, blushing a bit because he will never get used to Taehyung praising his work. He fidgets a little before he whispers: "I... I have s-something for you too." He stretches his right arm and gives his boyfriend a bunny plush he made for him, blue with long ears and cute little teeth, holding a teeny tiny phone with a screen displaying _iM_gOd*1203* sent a picture_. Well, he couldn't have guessed he would be _that_ ashamed, because fuck, it's too cheesy for him so handle. "Y-You asked for one once and... Told you I'd make one for you for the next time you'd c-come here and... It's okay if you don't like it, I mean..."

Taehyung looks up when he notices the hesitation in the younger's voice and he can literally feel the muscles in his cheeks extend as his smile get so broad it probably reaches his ears. His eyes travel from Jungkook to the plushie, to Jungkook again, noting down how weird it is to see this boy, with his fucking chest and his beautiful arms, holding that tiny adorable fluffy things in his shaky hand. He sighs and wraps his own hand around Jungkook's and the small bunny while his free arm reaches around the younger's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you," he whispers in his ear. "I love you so much, you're the best, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen I swear I love it, I love it I love it I love it, baby you're amazing."

Jungkook hugs his boyfriend back, hiding his burning face in Taehyung's neck. He didn't expect that kind of reaction. It's only a plush, he did a lot of them for kids at his part time job. It's really nothing, why is Taehyung reacting like that? "Th-Thank you? Taehyung it's only a plush hihi...," he giggles, happy and amused, not really understanding what's going on.

Taehyung frees his hand from Jungkook's and lightly punches him in the stomach. "It's not _only_ a plush!" He pulls back from the hug and takes the small bunny out of Jungkook's hand, stepping back and cradling it against his chest. "Don't insult my bunny, my perfect boyfriend made it for me! I'll protect it with my life from now on," he mumbles with a childish voice, playfully pouting at Jungkook. Like hell it's only a plush, it's the cutest, sweetest, most adorable gift ever and there's not even a reason for Jungkook to give him a gift right now and he wants to keep it with him forever.

Jungkook smiles, smiles and smiles, fondly observing his boyfriend get way from his hold, pouting, keeping that plush in his arms, only his jacket covering his body, cute, cute, cute. Taehyung is so cute. Jungkook dies from the inside, a couple of times, before being able to breathe again. "Taehyung I swear you're the cutest thing that ever existed, I love you." He would kill to be able to have that sight forever, his beautiful boyfriend wearing his jacket and holding that plushie he made with his morning haircut. Heaven at hands reach, and Jungkook finds it so perfect he just stares, marvelled.

"Hmm, I love you too", Taehyung admits, but then he extends his arms towards Jungkook, the small plushie sitting on his cupped hand. "But you have to be wrong since the cutest thing that ever existed is this," he nods convincingly. He giggles and switches the bunny in one hand, walking back to Jungkook. "I'd say you're the cutest thing that ever existed but you're cheating, you're only half cute and then there's that," he adds, his free hand motioning at Jungkook's naked torso. He gives him a wink before softly pressing their lips together, not too rushed but insistent enough.

Jungkook only watches Taehyung as he speaks, as he moves, as he is being himself. He puts one hand on the small of Taehyung's back and the other on his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulls back from the kiss and lets his hand slide down from his boyfriend's neck to the top of his jacket, playing with the zipper. He starts with a suggestive voice: "Why am I th- Hey!" He steps back suddenly and watches Taehyung with a frown: "Aren't you cold now?"

Taehyung's lips search for Jungkook's when he pulls away, still parted as the younger teases the zip of the jacket. His gaze drops down to Jungkook's hand, watches a vein popping underneath the skin, before he looks up again. "Why? Would you keep me warm if I was?" he asks with a sly voice.

Jungkook giggles at the sudden suggestion. "No I would just... Give you clothes. First. And then, if it's not enough... Then... I would, hum, try to prepare something warm for you to eat. And then... If it's not enough... Well..." He smiles.

Taehyung laughs and slides his hand up to Jungkook's cheek, kissing him again. "What a gentleman," he murmurs with a smirk. "What if none of this is enough? What happens then?" he whispers with an innocent smile.

Jungkook puts both his hands on Taehyung's cheek and turns his head slowly to make him look at his bed, his cop costume still laying on it from when he showed it to the older earlier. He teasingly kisses Taehyung's jawline. " _That_ happens."

Taehyung shivers a little when Jungkook's warm breath caresses his neck. He grins and leans closer, biting on the younger's bottom lip. "I'm looking forward to winter then," he whispers against his lips before stepping back and moving back to the couch, searching for his pants. "Hey, speaking of preparing something to eat, didn't I say I'd do that for you next time I'd be here?" he adds with a softer smile.

Jungkook smiles, watching his boyfriend as he gets dressed again and he giggles, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah! Cook me something!" Then he remembers he actually has nothing in his fridge and pouts. "Mmm... The only edible thing I have here is..." He offers him a half smile and caresses his own chest and whispers: "Here."

Taehyung pretends to roll his eyes but smirks back at the younger. He carefully puts the bunny plushie on the table and grabs his sweatpants, tightening it around his waist. Then he slowly moves back towards Jungkook, his hands finding their way to his hips, thumbs brushing over the warm skin. "You do look delicious baby," he whispers, leaving a kiss just below Jungkook's collarbone, his hands sliding up his boyfriend's sides. "But I don't want you to starve," he adds with a wink. "And I'd love to cook something for real, you told me you only eat ordered food and that kind of things, you deserve to eat real food~"

Jungkook eyes drift from lust to... Another kind of want. He nods and says with a childish voice: "I'd reaaally want to taste your cooking hyung! Let's do that! But... We really need to go out and buy... Hmm, ingredients." He laughs and kisses Taehyung's cheek.

Taehyung takes both of Jungkook's hands and smiles. "Okay, let's go shopping then!" He pauses and scans his boyfriend's body once again. "You may want to put some clothes on before though." He chuckles and caresses Jungkook's cheek before going around the room for his own missing t-shirt.


	13. Thu, May 13th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, I've done so much proofreading this weekend I'm DONE now imma go to sleep x_x  
> See you in the end notes!
> 
> -pomie

Jackson and Jimin had a busy morning. First of all they tried to picture what could have happened between the two boys, and after Taehyung's call, they thought a lot about it. They even forgot they were teasing each other right before that and were about to have sex. Which is important considering how much they love morning sex. But they worked, Jimin put on his glasses and wrote all the theories he had in mind while Jackson was hugging him from behind, peppering his neck with soft kisses. But now, exactly now, they are surprisingly doing the same, sat on their couch, watching Taehyung and Jungkook in their kitchen be the most cliché newly weds of the universe. Why? Jimin called Taehyung again later in the morning and the way he said _We did a lot of things this morning_ had him forced to eat with them. That's why now they are cooking in their kitchen, red marks on Jungkook's neck skin, Jungkook slapping Taehyung from time to time and Taehyung shushing him with a finger on his lip. Thankfully, Jackson had brought some chocolate supplies because Jimin was becoming white from the lack of sugar in his body. "S-Something happened Jacksonie b-babe," he says, marvelled by the fact that Taehyung is cooking something for his boyfriend, said boyfriend helping him (or trying) and both of them looking at each other with those suggestive eyes. "You think they did something else... Other than having sex?" Jackson asks, and Jimin nods. "Of course they did. Look at them... They are too relaxed."

Taehyung and Jungkook arrived at Jackson and Jimin's place about half and hour ago with a bag full of groceries because, get this, _Jiminie, we can eat with you guys if you want but I'm cooking then, cause I promised Jungkookie I'd cook for him._ Which had Jimin dying on their doorstep and made him forget that he was supposed to ask how did the sex go in the first place. So now, not only does he not know anything about what happened the night before, he also has to watch as Taehyung shift between the pans and the knifes and the plates on the kitchen island, with Jungkook jumping around him like an overexcited bunny. "Hyung come on let me taste," the younger pouts when Taehyung lifts a spoon to his own lips to taste the sauce. "Nope, surprise surprise," he says, wiggling his eyebrows before planting a kiss on Jungkook's cheek and Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist. Taehyung kisses him again and turns around in Jungkook's arms before going back to cooking with his huge boyfriend glued to his waist. "Babe," Jimin starts, mindlessly chewing on his thumb. "What did we miss, why are they more married than us?" Jackson laughs and hugs Jimin closer, taking his small hand away from his mouth. "They're not Jiminie, I swear we're more married than that, we just can't see ourselves," he says, kissing Jimin's fingers and Jimin giggles when he realizes it's probably true. But it's Taetae and Kookie so it kinda makes it cuter than everything else.

Jackson observes the two boys as they manage not to turn his kitchen into a mess of dirty plates. Jungkook does help his boyfriend a bit but he isn't a chef either. Jackson smiles, seeing how much efforts he puts into helping Taehyung. Seems like cooking is the hardest thing to do for him, it's so cute. He whispers next to Jimin's ear: "They look like babies, it's adorable." His boyfriend nods, leaning his head backwards on Jackson's shoulder to look at him. "Babies who obviously had sex this morning. Hehe." Jackson laughs and gently tickles his boyfriend's waist: "Come on let, them be cu-" Jungkook's voice steals the words from his mouth: "Hyung~ You remember that movie? I can still force you to watch it again if you don't let me taste a bit." His voice is low, too low for it to be a serious threat. Jimin stops breathing. "Did they watch porn?" Jackson frowns. "Does Jungkookie have porn?" Jimin whispers: "Of course he does. He lives alone."

Jimin and Jackson exchange a quick look before Jimin asks from the other side of the room: "What movie did you guys watch?" Jackson gives him a small kick in the ribs and his best _babe you don't ask that kind of questions to people_ look. Jungkook and Taehyung turn to face them in sync, a bit surprised before they exchange a quick look as well. "It was just a horror movie Chimchim, Tae was so scared, it was funny," the younger answers with a cute smile. They see Taehyung glaring at him before turning around and going back to his cooking. "Yeah well, it doesn't change anything, no tasting for you, you've tasted enough," Taehyung adds, smirking at his boyfriend from behind his shoulder. What... What. Does. That. Mean. "Babe I need to know," Jimin whispers, eyes locked on the young couple. "Yeah. I need to know too," Jackson whispers back, sighing and dropping his forehead on Jimin's shoulder.

Jungkook pouts and turns to lean against the counter. "But that dooesn't count Taeeeeeee~" His eyes trail down Taehyung's body and he licks his lips before stepping closer to Taehyung and bringing his lips closer to his ear "Even if it was delicious." Jimin hits Jackson's head and points at the young couple with round eyes. "I need to know. I'm kidnapping Taetae, I swear I am. " Jackson giggles and ruffles Jimin's hair. "Calm down babe, we'll make them talk, let them be as domestic for now. Hehe."

Jimin frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, frustrated. He knows Jackson is right, dammit. But still, kidnapping Taetae would be the fastest way to know. And he actually starts considering it seriously when, a few seconds later, Taehyung turns back to Jungkook with his spoon and accidentally purposefully trips forward, leaving a trail of sauce down Jungkook's exposed neck. "Oops. Wait lemme clean that," Taehyung mumbles, licking his boyfriend's neck once before turning around like nothing happened and Jimin literally squeals. "What the fuck." Jackson and him look at each other with round eyes, trying to process what they just saw without fainting.

Jungkook doesn't move an inch, his fingers gripping the counter really tight and his body trembling slightly at the slow but fucking rude move. That, that was unfair. Taehyung wants to play? Jungkook will play. He licks his lips and turns around, giving his back to Jackson and Jimin. He puts his hand on his boyfriend's back and runs his fingers up his spine. When he reaches the short hair on the back of Taehyung's neck, Jungkoon stops, steps back and smiles innocently. "Oops," he repeats, scanning his boyfriend's reaction.

Taehyung is shifting the pieces of meat in the pan when Jungkook slides his fingers up his back and he hisses, dropping the spatula he was holding, it lands on the floor with a loud noise. "Shit," he murmurs, closing his eyes for a second before picking up the sponge next to the sink and crouching down to get the spatula back and clean the few drops of sauce off the floor. He gently punches Jungkook's stomach when he stands up. "I'm supposed to be cooking for you, you're not helping you brat," he pouts, quickly kissing Jungkook's cheek and turning around to go back to cooking.

Jimin's jaw drops and he rolls the couch. He stands up, hands above his head and Jackson quickly pulls him back against his chest. "Calm d-" Jimin pushes his boyfriend and stands up again, his index pointing at Jungkook. "YOU!" Jungkook turns and looks at his hyung, a bit surprised. "JEON JUNGKOOK, WHAT DID YOU?" The younger frowns and giggles, shrugging a bit. "What?" Jackson sighs, Jimin is unstoppable now. Jimin jumps on his feet and repeats: "What did you?! What's happening? Why are you teasing me like this? You're teasing me right? Because you know I don't know what happened! You're doing it on purpose, right? You fuckers, you came here on purpose, right? You're driving me crazy! Taetae it's your fault! And Jungkookie too! And Jacksonie too!"

Taehyung jumps in surprise and turns around to see his best friend pointing a threatening finger at them. He can't help himself but laugh, of course it's driving Jimin crazy to see him and Jungkook acting like... Well, kinda like Jimin and Jackson themselves. He turns back to his pans and speaks from above his shoulder. "You know sweetie, it's actually your fault, I'm sure it was your idea to leave me homeless after dance practice yesterday." He gives Jimin a wink and giggles, reaching next to him to squeeze Jungkook's hand and pull him closer. "You know he won't let us breathe until we tell him at least one clue so... I'm letting you find one, I'm busy right now," he whispers near Jungkook ear, quickly pecking his lips and flashing a boxy smile before pretending to be _extremely_ focused on how to adjust the flame for the sauce.

Jungkook laughs a little, amused to see how frustrated and upset Jimin is getting and Taehyung's reaction is just the sweetest. He kisses him back and nods, accepting his 'clue finder' role. He looks at Jimin's sparkling eyes and Jackson's curious one. They are both so funny, he wonders if he wants to give them what they want or no. Or maybe he will manage to make them all shook. Especially Taehyung who dared tease his neck. He licks his lips and giggles in anticipation. "Well... Once we sort of promised we would do cliché couple things when we see each other... And ended up watching a horror movie because I wanted to have him in my arms, cuddle and reassure him... But I didn't know he would be _that_ scared... He managed to have me between his thighs so that ruined my plans... Oh! By the way, I'm glad I topped yesterday, you're waaaay too big for my ass Taehyung."

Taehyung smiles at first, when Jungkook starts talking, but then his eyes gradually get rounder and rounder and he puts a hand over his own mouth. He slowly turns to the younger and casts him a shocked glance. "I don't care, you deal with Jiminie now," he says, taking Jungkook by the shoulders to spin him around and push him towards Jimin and Jackson. "What- What," Jimin starts, before he starts processing the information but Jackson beats him at it. "Told you it would be Jungkookie," the older says. "I win, babe you owe me CEO Park now," he adds with a satisfied smile. "I don't _even_ want to know what that is!" Taehyung shouts from the kitchen and Jackson just chuckles while Jimin's brain looks like it's about to explode.

"Wh-Tae wh-" Jungkook finds himself in front of a boiling Jimin, fidgeting with his hands. Behind him, Jackson is still sitting on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, satisfied. Jungkook smirks. "Looks like you're gonna have fun soon hyung." Jimin jumps and rolls his arms around Jungkook's neck, he whispers with a teary voice: "You're so fucking perfect for Taetae, I love you~" Jungkook laughs and puts a hand on Jimin's back. "I love you too Chimmie, and wanna know something?" He smiles and gets closer to Jimin's ear, whispering to him: "His spine. Weak spot." Jimin giggles with a grave tone, sliding out of Jungkook's hold only to run in Taehyung's direction and backhug him like a koala. "Your boyfriend is soooooo nasty, I'm proud of you Taetae hehehe."

Taehyung huffs when Jimin squeezes his arms around his stomach. "Not as nasty as you," he answers with a giggle and tries not to spill anything with Jimin holding onto him like his life depends on it. "Though he _is_ an artist with a cop cosplay in his closet so... Who knows?" he adds with a smirk and Jimin pinches Taehyung's waist. "You used the cop cosplay? Tell me you used the cop cosplay. And what does it have to do with him being an artist? Oh! Oh my God, did you do the body painting thing? But Kookie said he didn't like that, so what does it mean, why would you specify that?" Jimin says and Taehyung just shrugs as an answer, giving his best friend an angelic smile. "Taetae. Tell. Me." Taehyung shakes his head. "Nope, I said Jungkookie would deal with you, he started it so if you have questions please refer to him CEO Park-ssi."

Jimin pouts. He looks at Taehyung a bit longer, hoping his best friend would drop something. But he doesn't, of course he doesn't. Jimin hits his shoulder and turns back to Jungkook. He gets closer to the younger who was speaking with Jackson and sits next to him. "Jungkookie?" The cute voice catches Jungkook's attention. He turns to Jimin and smiles. "Yes?" "Did you do body painting?" Jungkook frowns and giggles. "No we didn't." Jimin asks again: "You wore you cop cosplay huh?" Jungkook laughs again. "No I didn't Chimchim." Jackson laughs as well. "Come on babe, they wouldn't do that!" Jungkook points at his boyfriend and simply says: "But he asked me to draw him naked, so _he_ is the dirty one."

Taehyung's raises his head and turns around, pointing his finger at Jungkook like Jimin did earlier. "What! I didn't, I meant it as a joke and then you said, and I quote, 'let me draw you please!', I'm innocent here!" He laughs before going back to his cooking. Jimin squints his eyes at them, looking back and forth between the two boys. "So... Two different versions huh? Taetae said he's innocent, that's obviously a lie so I'm going to trust Kookie on this one," he says, nodding confidently. "Hey! You're my best friend, you're supposed to take my side," Taehyung pouts before faking a sad, crying face. "Unless you replaced me already and I'm not good enough for you now... Which I totally understand, I mean it's Jungkookie we're talking about," he adds with an exaggerated sigh.

Jungkook nods, leaning closer to Jimin as if he was the only one trusting him and believing him. "I said yes because he asked me to draw him and I went to pick my stuff and found him naked, I swear I didn't know he wanted me to draw him naked, he is the perv one, I was just so happy to have another drawing of my beautiful boyfriend, I swear Chimchim!" Jackson puts a hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Jimin turns and hugs Jungkook, patting his head softly. "I get it, I get it, don't worry Jungkookie." Jungkook looks at his boyfriend and smirks. He adds with a low voice: "He wanted me to kill me with with his fucking perfect ass. He is mean to me hyung..."

Taehyung's mouth falls open and he pretends to be shocked when Jungkook fucking smirks at him, all lovey dovey in front of Jackson and Jimin. That brat, seriously. "Yeah well, did you really have to stay with your bare chest for an hour, all the time you were drawing me and after that, huh? Who's killing who here?" he argues, waving his spatula in the air with his other hand on his hip. Jimin goes to hug Jungkook again, looking at Taehyung from above the younger's shoulder. "Yeah well Jungkookie has a beautiful chest, that's completely normal," he says with a cute voice and Taehyung rolls his eyes. "Yeah well, I have a beautiful ass so I'm not going to apologize," he says before dramatically giving his back to them, focusing on his cooking while Jackson bursts out laughing in the background.

Jungkook pretends to be sad and pouts in Jimin's embrace, looking down at the couch and playing with his fingers. "Yeah but I... My face looks like a baby's one, I have a childish voice, though not as childish as Yug's but still, I'm not as hot as you are with your fucking forehead, your eyebrows, your eyes, your hands... I only have my chest and... And you said you liked it once so... I mean, I'm just trying to do my best cause, I mean... You're so handsome and I-" Jimin hugs him closer and looks at Taehyung with a glare. "You're so mean to this boy Taetae." Jackson slowly stops laughing and nods. "Taehyungie, come apologize, you made him sad."

Taehyung freezes and closes his eyes. Okay that is just so unfair. Acting all pitiful in front of Jimin and Jackson, that's just low. He slowly turns around and looks at the three boys with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're all so-" Okay. Fine he'll play along. He walks across the living room and stands next to Jimin and Jungkook. "I'm sorry Jungkookie baby, I swear I'll never be naked in front of you again if that's what you really want," he says with a theatrical voice, patting both their heads before moving back to the kitchen. 

Jimin and Jackson both look at Jungkook now, waiting for his answer, a knowing smile on their faces. Okay so Taehyung is playing, sounds fun. Let's see how the boy is going to react to that. Jungkook smirks. He leans back on Jimin's chest, licking his lips and watching his boyfriend as he gets back to the kitchen. He looks down at his rounds ass and asks: "Is that really what _you_ want? Cause you're the horniest one in our couple hyung." Jackson actually laughs while Jimin puts a hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "I like this boy," he whispers, noding.

Taehyung genuinely laughs cause, yeah, that might be a little true, but it's _Jungkook_ , it's not like it was completely his fault either. He doesn't answer anything, not bothering to turn and face them. It's funnier if they don't see his face. He quickly takes his phone from his jeans pocket and keeps it low so no one sees that he's typing.

u rly wanna take this to the bathroom huh? 

7:54

|   
---|---  
  
He sets his phone on the counter and checks the food, adjusting the flames again and taking one of the pans off the hotplates. "What should I say anyway, you guys are teaming up against me, I'm the one who should be sad right now," he adds, faking a sob.

Jungkook giggles. He leaves the couch and approaches his boyfriend. Jackson and Jimin share a confused look, curious and amazed at the same time. Jungkook feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and looks at the text. He chuckles and puts the phone back where it was. Jungkook rolls his arms around Taehyung's waist from behind and kisses his cheek. "It's your fault too if I'm sooo in love with you Tae. You and your sweet caring asss." He rests his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and pick his phone to show it only to Taehyung, both his hands in front of them. He types so both of them can see it, _u nasty boy_ , without sending it. He kisses his neck again and stays there, because it's warm, it's home.

Taehyung frowns when he hears Jungkook approaching him from behind and feels two strong arms wrapping around his waist. He really _really_ wants to pretend that he's still mad but really, what's the point when Jungkook is leaving soft kisses on his cheek and neck and he feels himself blushing against his will, unable to fight his smile. He looks down at Jungkook's phone and giggles, playfully kicking his boyfriend's ribs. "You're nasty too, don't pretend baby," he whispers with a smirk, caressing Jungkook's forearm with his free hand while the other turns off all the hotplates. "Guys it's almost ready," he says a bit louder before gently ruffling Jungkook's hair. On the couch, Jimin and Jackson both have their chin resting on their palms, leaning above the backseat and quietly watching. "They're so cute," Jackson whispers with a sigh. Jimin nods, closing his eyes. "Yeah... I'm so happy, but they got me tired, my heart can't handle those two, they get cute then hot then cute, even I can't follow." They both giggle and Jackson leans to kiss Jimin's temple before standing up, holding his hand for Jimin to take.

Jimin takes Jackson's hand, standing up next to him. They join the boys and Jungkook laughs cutely, hugging his boyfriend closer to him. "I wasn't that nasty before meeting you hihi." He winks and kisses his cheek one last time before letting Taehyung move as he wants to. He helps Jackson and Jimin settle the table and after a few minutes they are all sitting in front of their steaming plates, laughing at Jungkook because he just broke one of Jackson's favorite glass by mistake.

Taehyung hesitates for a few seconds, playing with his chopsticks. He hasn't really cooked _for_ anyone in a while, anyone that wasn't Seokjin or Jimin at least. He hasn't even cooked that much ever since he moved to Seoul, maybe he screwed something. Or forgot something. Or put too much salt. He quickly looks up at the three other boys and sees that Jimin has already started eating and he doesn't look disgusted. Or dead. So that's a good sign. He digs in as well, taking one careful bite and, okay, it seems good enough. He chews slowly, repeatedly peeking at Jungkook next to him and waiting for his reaction.

Jungkook takes his chopsticks and starts eating, forgetting he is actually eating a meal Taehyung prepared for him for the first time. He nods, saying between two bites: "Mmmh it's deli-" He looks up and Jimin is staring at him. Jackson too. And Taehyung is staring way too intensively. What's happening? He frowns and thinks, swiping his tongue on his teeth before understanding why they are all waiting for his reaction. He smiles and swallows. He leans and peck Taehyung's lips. "Tae it's delicious I love it! And you did it for me, right? Hihihi if you cook so well you're gonna have to get used to cook a lot hyung," he giggles and focuses on his plate again.

Taehyung smiles brightly, trying not to look too relieved that his boyfriend actually likes it. He gently squeezes Jungkook's knee under the table and smiles again before going back to eating happily. Jimin nudges Jackson's arm with his elbow and they both exchange satisfied looks. Taehyung stops to look at Jungkook again for a second, just because he can, and he takes a moment to appreciate the fact that he's actually having lunch with his boyfriend, at Jimin and Jackson's place, and Jungkook looks so happy and his heart clenches a bit when he realizes how much this feels like home. He could get used to this - he's already way too used to this. "I wouldn't mind cooking for you everyday you know," he says with a chuckle, his eyes sparkling a little. Jimin giggles in front of him and playfully kicks Jungkook's shin under the table. "Hihi, it's great Jungkookie, then you'll be like me and you won't ever have to cook again cause cooking is booooring~" Taehyung rolls his eyes and pours himself a glass of water. "Cooking is not boring sweetie, don't insult cooking or my hyung may hear you and kill you in your sleep."

Jungkook laughs, it all feels like a normal family reunion and he doesn't know why Jackson and Jimin feel ten times more like home when Taehyung is next to him. He smiles, his heart burning with happiness and winks at Jimin. "Yeah but Chimchim and I prefer eating our boyfriends' meals because it's cooked with care and love." Jimin giggles and says: "Awww Jungkookie you're so sweet!" Jackson chuckles and Jungkook blushes a bit, not really minding the fact that he is ridiculously cheesy. But he feels it, he feels that Taehyung put his heart into it and that's what makes it the best thing he has ever eaten. "But he is right! We sh-should try to cook for them sometimes too! Don't you think?" he asks again, looking at Jimin.

Jimin looks up with round eyes and then back and forth between Jungkook and Jackson. "Like, us, cooking for Jacksonie and Taetae? That might take a while. And a lot of tries. I mean, don't be offended, I'm already a pretty bad cook but you're even worse than me Kookie hihi," Jimin says with a giggle. Taehyung frowns and puts his chopsticks down. "No! It's actually a good idea! Hyung what do you think? It's a great idea, right?" he asks Jackson. Jackson nods fiercely and caresses Jimin's arm. "Yeah it's a great idea babe, how about next time you and Jungkookie pick up a recipe and you try to do it? It can't be _that_ hard, really." Taehyung nods as well and takes Jungkook's free hand resting on the table. "You'll see Jiminie, cooking for the people you love is the most satisfying thing ever," he says with a smile. Then he looks down at Jungkook's hand in his and leans closer to his boyfriend to whisper: "I told you it was great that you were lefthanded and me righthanded." He gives his fingers a loving squeeze.

Jimin giggles and looks down at his meal, blushing slightly at the idea of cooking something for Jackson. He is really bad at cooking and he can't help but fear his boyfriend's look of terror if he actually cooks for him. He stays silent, accepting his fate, his fingers tightening on his chopstick. Jackson caresses his thigh. "Don't worry babe, you know you're great at anything you try. You just haven't tried cooking yet." Meanwhile, Jungkook giggles and wraps his fingers around his boyfriend's. He looks at Taehyung with loving eyes. "Hihi, you're right Tae."

Taehyung quickly brings Jungkook's hand to his lips while Jackson and Jimin are busy talking with each other and he kisses the back of his hand. He lets go of his fingers after that and looks back to the other couple. "Hey, hyung, maybe we could teach them? Like, we take some time, one afternoon and they do all the cooking but we tell them what to do? How does that sound Jiminie, it won't make you freak out right? And you baby, you're okay with it?" Jackson gives a thumbs up to Taehyung and smiles, actually in love with the idea. Jimin slowly nods and checks Jungkook's face to see his reaction. "How does that sound to you Kookie?"

Jungkook nearly drops his piece of food when he hears the word _baby_ coming out of Taehyung's mouth, in front of everyone. He blushes a bit and looks up before nodding "I'm okay with it. Of course." He smiles and Jimin says: "Great!" They all finish their meal, sharing ideas of what they could cook, and settle on the living room again, Jackson hugging his boyfriend like he was before eating, Jungkook sitting next to Jimin, on the other side of the couch, and Taehyung keeps the armchair for himself, gorgeously sitting like a CEO. "That's why I'm _scared_ of microwave ivens." Jungkook finishes, a serious look on his face. Jimin bursts out laughing, his boyfriend quickly following him because fuck, this story was ridiculous. "Come on hyuuuungs!" Jungkook pouts, upset

Taehyung can't find the will to laugh along with Jackson and Jimin, he just smiles softly, unable to tear his eyes off his adorable boyfriend. He leans forward on his seat, one elbow resting on his knee while he extends his other arms, brushing Jungkook's lip and caressing his pouty lip with his thumb. "Don't be upset baby~ What's the use for a microwave oven anyway? I thought I was going to be on cook duty forever, that doesn't require microwaves right?" he says with a giggle. Jimin cringes and hides his face in Jackson's neck. "Aaaah Taetae you're so cute, seriously!" he says with a childish voice and Jackson kisses the top of his hair with a bright smile.

Jungkook can't help the large smile forming on his face when he hears his boyfriend and feels his finger on his lips. Right now, he wants to hug him to death but he is too far way. He leans back on the couch, throws his head backwards and looks at Taehyung with a pout. "Are you on hug duty forever too? If I'm scared?" He smirks and adds with a low voice: "Or maybe you prefer handjob duty huh?"

Taehyung rolls his eyes and punches Jungkook's knee. "Come on! How can you say that _I'm_ nasty when _you_ keep saying things like that!" he laughs, leaning back on his seat as well and hiding his face behind his hands. Jimin immediately sits up straight, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ow, Taetae, did you put your lovely, big hands at work?" he asks with a wink. This time it's Jackson who punches his own boyfriend. "Hey! You're not supposed to say things like that," he mumbles but can't hide his own smirk for too long. "Yeah, I agree Jiminie, you're not supposed to say things like that, it's gross," Taehyung mumbles from behind his hands.

Jungkook wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from Taehyung. He immediately regrets briging up the subject and stands up. He looks at Jimin and Jackson and says: "I'm sorry, abort mission for both of you, I'm the only one allowed to speak about Taehyung's big hand." He smirks and gives his back to them, stepping closer to Taehyung. He takes his warm hands away from his face and kisses him softly. "I'm sorry hyung don't hide."

Taehyung doesn't even have time to look up when his hands are pried away from his face, Jungkook's lips are already against his, soft and gentle and he smiles, forgetting everything about being embarrassed. He's not even that much embarrassed, really, it's just - 'just' - Jackson and Jimin but... As much as he loves them, they don't need to know every single detail of their personal and intimate life right? He frees one of his hands and curls it around Jungkook's neck, kissing him again, a bit longer. Behind them Jackson lifts a hand to cover Jimin's eyes, so far glued on Taehyung and Jungkook, and Jimin whines. "Baaabe why~" Jackson laughs and hides his own face in Jimin's hair. "It's private okay?" he says with a soft voice, and Jimin has no choice but to agree, he knows Jackson is right.

Jungkook leans closer to deepen the kiss, his lips moving slowly as if they had all the time in the world, as if they were alone, and places Taehyung's right hand on his heart. That's what he only gives to Taehyung, that's what they share. Only him knows how his heart beats for him, only him how scared he was the night beofre, only him knows how shy Jungkook is when he praises him. And that's the things he can't show to anyone beside Taehyung. After a while kissing, they hear Jimin's voice in the background: "Boys, Jacksonie babe has his hands on my eyes and when he does that we end up fucking so please finish your kiss quickly." Jackson laughs behind him and kisses his neck. Jungkook giggles, he pulls back and turns around, sitting on Taehyung's lap.

Taehyung smiles in the kiss when Jungkook's careful hand takes his to make him feel how frantic his heartbeat is right now. He laughs when Jimin speaks up again but it turns into a strangled sound of surprise when Jungkook declares his lap as his new seat. He chuckles, adjusting the younger on his thighs before he ties his hands on his stomach and rests his chin on his shoulder. "Baby~" he singsongs in Jungkook's ear, pecking his cheek. "Awwwwww you're the sweetest couple I've ever seen," Jimin says with a fond smile. "After me and Jacksonie babe of course," he adds with a wink and Taehyung tries to reach his feet forward to kick his best friend but it doesn't go far enough with Jungkook on his lap so he gives up and just hugs his boyfriend closer with a pout. "Don't worry Jungkookie, you're still the sweetest," he says with a childish voice.

Jungkook hopes he isn't too heavy, maybe he should have asked his boyfriend before invading his space. He chuckles at Jimin and Taehyung's words. "Of course I am. I'm your spoiled baby." He puts his hands over his boyfriend's, caressing them softly and looking back at the other squealing couple. "Hey, thank you both of you... I think I haven't told you that yet, but thanks for making Taehyung the cute homeless boy he was yesterday evening hihi." Jackson nods with a soft smile and Jimin says with a serious voice: "Anytime Jungkookie."

Taehyung smiles, remembering the past 24 hours - the past five days actually. "Yeah, I've never been so happy to be left behind in my life," he says with a wink. "And I had the best breakfast ever by the way," he adds, hugging Jungkook's slim waist. Jimin jumps in the couch and leans forward. "Is that so~? How did Jungkookie know what you like to eat for breakfast hmmm?" he asks with a knowing smile.

Jungkook blushes and looks down at his hands, playing with the hem of Taehyung's sweater. "Y-Yeah well... Once I asked him wh-what he likes to have for breakfast and..." He giggles and whispers: "Honestly he eats exactly what I don't eat first thing in the morning hehe... So well... Next time you plan to make him homeless give me a warning because... Well, because Yug is soon going to sue you for stealing food hihi." Jimin's eyes get bigger and Jackson asks: "Yugyeomie? What does he have to do wi- Oh! You... You asked him for food?" Jimin looks at his boyfriend with a big smile and back again at Jungkook.

Taehyung frowns and looks at Jungkook questioningly. "Huh? When did Yug- Wait. You called Yugyeom when I was under the shower?" he asks with a laugh, trying to remember if he didn't hear anything strange when he was in the bathroom. "Poor boy, it was soooo early, you'll apologize for me right? Aah, luckily his neighbour is not me or Yoongi hyung or he'd be used to having his food stolen," he adds, faking a desperate look. He tries to imagine his boyfriend calling Yugyeom to ask him for food and smiles fondly because he kinda feels like the luckiest man in the world.

Jungkook nods quietly, way too embarrassed to say something. Jimin chuckles. "You're lucky to have him, Jungkookie." Jungkook smiles a little and answers: "He always has things to eat y'know... So I knew I could rely on him... He used to cook for his little brothers and sisters a lot so he got used to always have something? But he also taught them that stealing food without permission was bad so... Yeah, if you were his neighbour, he would be reaaaally upset Tae hihi. And I'm lucky came so quickly bec-" He stops and thinks a little bit before frowning. "I guess he wasn't at his place, he doesn't live that close..." He sighs. "Shit." Jimin frowns and his boyfriend looks at him before asking: "Jungkookie?" The younger says, lower: "I thought he would have stopped, after our fight...? I'm so naive."

Taehyung quietly listens to Jungkook's sweet voice, mindlessly running his fingers over the younger's arm. He tries to picture Yugyeom cooking for a family of mini-Yugyeoms and smiles. But then he looks up and frowns at Jungkook's last sentence. "Things are okay now? For both of you?" he asks, casting a worried glance at Jimin and Jackson from behind Jungkook's shoulder.

Jungkook chuckles. He ties his fingers with Taehyung's and smiles, sighing a little. "Yeah... We... We are talking again I suppose? But... Hum... He hasn't stopped and that worries me. I... I get it that he wants to forget about Jaebum but... I mean... He is sleeping around so recklessly, am I the only one bothered by that? He's probably seeing a different guy every night and- Or maybe he's not? It's the same anyway... Just... How. How? How could he be happy like that? That can't end well... It never ends well. Never. He needs to stop, he is hurting himself, isn't him? What are the benefits of that?? I'm sure some are even in a relationship already!" He notices his voice became louder and he clears his throat. "Sorry." Jimin looks down and Jackson automatically wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer, eyes filled with concern. "Jungkookie, we..." Jackson stops, feeling Jimin's body tense in his arms.

Taehyung wants to say something when Jungkook starts talking, but the younger keeps going on and on and he doesn't even find the good words to stop him. There's something twisting unpleasantly in his stomach. His eyes are locked on Jimin and he suddenly feels much younger, he doesn't notice how his hand is tensed around Jungkook's. Jimin looks younger too, half hidden behind his bangs. "Jiminie?" Taehyung asks out of reflex, frowning in concern to see his best friend like this. Way to bring an unpleasant topic back on the table. Jimin hears Taehyung calling him and looks up, giving him a weak smile and a small nod. _It's okay._ He sinks further on the couch and Jackson leaves a gentle kiss on his hair. "It's fine babe, promise...," Jimin whispers with a hesitant voice. "And... It's the past now, right? So it's okay."

Jungkook frowns, he suddenly feels anxious and looks at Jackson, then at Jimin. What did he do, why are they all tensed? Why is Taehyung's hand squeezing him so thigh, it reminds him of how his mother used to hold him in public when he did something wrong. Did he say something wrong? "Jimin hyung, are you alright...? I'm sorry if I-" Jimin smiles at the younger and whispers: "No, don't be Jungkookie, it's just... Hum well..." Jackson speaks up: "Babe, let me do that." Jimin shivers. "But-" Jackson speaks again: "Let me do that, it's my fault after all." He chuckles and caresses his boyfriend's hair. Jimin looks down at the couch again, defeated. Jackson looks at Taehyung and asks: "Is it okay for you Taehyungie?"

Taehyung meets Jackson's eyes and they stare at each other for a few long seconds before the younger gives up and sighs, looking away. He doesn't want to do this, he doesn't approve of it at all. He just wants to take Jimin with him and get out of the room and let Jackson speak if he really wants to. But it's Jungkook, they're really close now, the four of them... He's actually surprised he never heard of this story before. Even though he can't think of a reason why they would've brought up the subject with him. And it's not his story to tell, and it's not his place to say who they can talk about it with. "Yeah it's fine," he murmurs, leaning back in his seat. He keeps an arm loosely wrapped around Jungkook's waist while he tucks his other hand under his chin to support his head. Jimin gently nudges Jackson's side and untangles their bodies a little. "Go ahead babe, it's Jungkookie, and since... Since Yugyeomie... Well, you know," Jimin says with a quiet voice, taking Jackson's hand in both his smaller ones.

Jungkook can't take his eyes off Jimin, that cute mochi with those hurt eyes he's not used to see. What's happening? Why does Taehyung feel so far now? Jungkook feels the cold on his back, as if he wasn't there anymore. "H-Hyung? Sorry I..." Jimin keeps playing with Jackson's hands distractedly. "Hey Jungkookie, you...," Jackson start. "You remember what I told you about how Jiminie and I got together?" Jungkook blinks and nods. "Y-Yeah? You told me you used to fight a lot when you got together but you kept going? And-" Jackson smiles and looks at Taehyung, his voice low. "We met at a party... When Jiminie was still in high school. We were both drunk and... And we fucked. After that, we started sleeping together. Often." Jimin's fingers freeze. Jungkook frowns and wants to say something but he feels like Jackson is going to add something. And he is right. "I had a boyfriend back then. I cheated on him with Jimin because... Because-" The words are caught on his throat. He gives up and looks down at the floor. Jungkook's eyes widen in shock. Jimin and Jackson? Doing _that_? The perfect couple?! He doesn't know what to think anymore, Jimin looks like he's on the verge of crying, fighting really hard to keep his feelings for himself, and Jackson's expression is filled with pain and guilt.

Taehyung feels Jungkook tense against him. He doesn't even want to look at Jimin and Jackson or he's going to stand up and go away for a few minutes. God how he hated high school. First his hyung, then this. He probably never hated anyone as much as he hated Jackson back then. And he knows it's irrational to be upset right now, he knows Jackson much better now and he changed and they're close, and Jimin is happy with him, they're happy together, they're obviously made for each other. But that, talking about that, it just brings back so many bad memories. He sighs and caresses his palm over Jungkook's thigh to keep himself busy. He frowns when he hears Jackson about to say 'because', that's the worst 'because' he can think of and he doesn't want to think about it. He keeps staring at the wall in front of him and waits for the older to keep talking, even though he's not sure he will.

Jimin searches for his best friend's supportive gaze. He doesn't find it. He bites his bottom lip and puts a hand on Jackson's, speaking with a shaky voice: "Jungkookie, I-" Jackson doesn't let him speak and continues: "Look, don't get me wrong, I'm not telling you that it's something good because it ended pretty well for the both of us... Actually I'm just very lucky it ended well, at first I only wanted sex and nothing else and... Well I broke his heart, used him because of his looks and his body. I hurt his pride, made him pretend to be someone else, someone I could fuck whenever I got bored, and I honestly don't deserve him-" Jimin hits him with his elbow and his voice is surprisingly loud when he says: "Stop talking as if it's only your fault, you self-centred dumbass! I agreed to that, I was okay with it, I'm not a kid, okay?! Look, Kookie, this stupid boy I'm so fucking in love with cheated on his boyfriend with me. And I knew it, okay? I _knew_ I was just the pathetic whore in the story... And I didn't care, I loved him, even if he tells you he hurt me, cause I don't regret anything okay? I would do it again, if it was for him. I would fucking cry for days and nights for that stupid selfish jerk again, I would g-give him my b-" Jackson stops him again. "Don't say that babe... Please." Jungkook looks at both of them, mouth opened and eyes wide, before he whispers: "Stop fighting over who's guilty." He surprises both Jackson and Jimin and they stay silent, observing him. He frowns and breathes, wiping away a stupid tear. "Stop that, you're both hurting yourselves... Please."

Taehyung looks back and forth between Jackson and Jimin, it's painful to see them like this. He frowns when Jungkook speaks and follows the younger's hand before realizing that he's actually crying. He tightens both his arms around his boyfriend and hurriedly presses a kiss to the base of his neck. "Shhh baby hey, it's okay," he whispers against his skin. He puts his chin back on Jungkook's shoulder, looking at Jimin, then at Jackson, then at Jimin again. "Look, Jungkookie," he starts, his eyes locked on his best friend's teary ones. "They were both stupid and immature and-" "Taetae it's-" Jimin tries to stop him but Taehyung keeps talking. "They were stupid and they kept doing this even if they knew it was wrong and... I mean, maybe deep down they knew it was worth it. Jiminie knew it was worth it at least, I don't know about Jackson, maybe he was just having fun at first. But they're both responsible for it and when it was over they both fought to make it work. So I don't know about Yugyeom, but... This kind of things, it's special, you can't just say it's gonna work, you can keep doing it forever and get nothing out of it, or you can make it work, you just have to trust Yugyeom to know what he's doing on this one." He sighs and tries to give Jimin a reassuring smile but sort of fails and he just leans his head closer to Jungkook's cheek, trying not to steal the attention anymore.

Jungkook softly pushes Taehyung's head from his shoulder and turns to him. "Tae... You shouldn't be here, go hug your best friend." He frowns and looks back at Jimin, a pout on his lips "Y'all so stupid." He gets up and points at him, staring at his boyfriend. Jackson smiles fondly at Jungkook, he presses a last kiss to Jimin's forehead. "Kookie is right, go break Taehyungie's bones, and I'm sorry again." He winks and Jimin nods, jumping in Taehyung's direction. Jungkook sits on the couch next to Jackson and the older tells him, eyes locked on his hands: "You know, we both... We both tried to make it work and it was hard... And painful. But I'm so happy Jimin agreed to bear the pain with me... Because he is making me the happiest man alive." Jackson smiles, lovingly looking up at Jimin, eyes sparkling with tears. He doesn't cry, Jackson only cries in front of his lover, though he also cried in front of Taehyung once. He will never forget that day, when Jimin's best friend finally accepted to stand next to him in the same room. It had been months after they met, Jimin and Jackson had been trying to start a real relationship, do things the normal way. What they had was so fragile, especially when 100% of Jimin's entourage was probably making voodoo dolls of Jackson. But they both tried, because they were in love, because they thought they could make it work, they could make Taehyung believe in them. Taehyung finally trusted Jackson when he saw him break down, asking for Taehyung to understand, understand how he was hurting Jimin, understand that if Jackson was coming to see Jimin everyday at the hospital, it wasn't because he wanted to fuck him but because he _loved_ him. But that's another story.

Taehyung lets out a breathy laugh when Jungkook moves off his lap to point at Jimin. He reaches his hand forward to gently brush the younger's arm when he hears how pained his voice sounds, before watching him walking to the couch. Taehyung shifts on the armchair, squeezing himself on one side so Jimin can take the other a few seconds later. He quickly wraps his arms around his best friend's neck, one of his legs hooked on top of Jimin's. "Sorry about this sweetie...," he whispers, seeing Jackson talking to Jungkook with a broken voice and the most honest smile in the world. He hugs Jimin tighter, swiping a hand on Jimin's wet cheeks and swallowing back an unexpected burst of tears. "Hey, Jiminie, I never got to tell you this but... Of all the times I wasn't here for the people I love or... When I wasn't able to help them or... Well, y'know, I-I'm happy I was at least able to be here for you," he whispers between them, so their boyfriends don't hear. He sees Jackson getting up from the couch after a while and moving to the kitchen, passing a hand over his eyes when he thinks no one is looking at him. He comes back quickly and stops next to the armchair Taehyung and Jimin are snuggled on, an untouched chocolate tab in his hand and Taehyung smiles at the gesture. Some things truly never change.

Jungkook quietly watches Jackson leaving them for the kitchen and looks down at his own hands. He is still shivering, not really believing what they just told him. He feels sort of responsible for ruining the mood. He sees that Jimin looks instantly happier when Taehyung speaks to him and sighs in relieve. He fidgets, not knowing if he can stay here right now when the three of them seem to share so much. Jackson gives a chocolate tab to his boyfriend and Jimin chuckles when he takes it. "Thanks babe, you're the best!" Jackson sits back next to Jungkook and says nothing, watching his boyfriend opening said tab and giving a piece to Taehyung, offering another to Jungkook and a last one to Jackson. Jungkook and Jackson accept it and eat in silence while Jimin speaks up: "You know... I'm so happy you're all here with me...," he giggles, thinking about that time when he started going out with Jackson and they couldn't stay the three of them together. It was so hard for him to have both the men he loved the most hate each other. So hard.

Taehyung takes the piece of chocolate with a bright smile and quickly bites on it before standing up, pulling Jimin with him and readjusting his best friend's bangs. "Hey sweetie, we have the two most gorgeous men in the world all alone on the couch, but we can all just fit there right?" He gently pushes his best friend down between Jungkook and Jackson, the latter instantly wrapping himself around Jimin. He smiles and notices Jungkook looking at them with soft eyes too, so he chooses that moment to drop on his boyfriend's lap with his arms around his neck and a small kiss on his cheek. "It's not your fault," he starts, keeping his voice low not to bother Jimin and Jackson who take a small moment for themselves. "You would've found out eventually, don't overthink it, okay baby?" he asks, kissing Jungkook's cute round nose. "And, guys," he adds, a bit louder. "Since it's confession time, I'm really happy to be there with you as well, I missed you all so much and I just had the best week in... I don't know, years and... It was great, it was perf- It _is_ perfect," he chuckles, blushing slightly.

Jackson immediately pulls Jimin closer to his chest, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Jimin smiles in the kiss, pressing a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and easily understanding that his boyfriend was crying. He giggles and whispers: "I love you too Jacksonie." Jungkook blinks at the sudden new weight on his legs, his mouth full of chocolate. He stays silent to Taehyung sweet words, observing him with loving eyes and swallows the chocolate, licks his lips and hides his face in his boyfriend's warm neck. He's so happy he just can't bear looking at all of them smiling and laughing. His heart is melting with joy, he doesn't know how to deal with it. He doesn't see his boyfriend blushing, he puts his hands on Taehyung's waist and whispers: "I-I... I'm happy you're happy Tae."

Jimin smiles brightly, his eyes turning into those small crescents everyone loves so much. He frees one of his hands from Jackson's hold to squeeze Taehyung's thigh. "Taetae you're so cute! I missed you too, so so so much~" Then Jimin hears Jungkook speak and his eyes brighten even more and he squeezes the younger's thigh just the same. "And Kookie you're so cute too and I'm happy too and everyone is happy now, it's awesome!" He giggles, falling back into Jackson's arms. Jackson lovingly ruffles his hair and gives a wink to Taehyung and Jungkook. He can't imagine what it's like to have what they have, to barely see each other. He got so used to Jimin being a part of his everyday life, he's not able to picture what it's like not to have him within hands reach and he secretly feels proud of the young couple for making it this far in their own way.

Jungkook wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him closer. And closer. And closer. Not wanting to let go. Never. That smell, that presence, the sound of breathing. He giggles and doesn't answer to Jimin, too focused on feeling Taehyung against him for a last time. "Taetae? Hey Taetae?" Jimin suddenly asks with a childish voice. "Taetae, let's take a pic what do you think?" Jackson ruffles his boyfriend's hair. "Brilliant idea babe!" Jimin nods proudly.

Taehyung feels Jungkook's arms gradually hugging him tighter and tighter but Jungkook could be suffocating him right now he wouldn't mind. As long as he has him close, it's all that matters. It takes him a moment to process the fact that Jimin is talking to him and to understand his request but when he does he quickly nods with a wide smile. Jimin claps his hands like a child and moves on the edge of the couch not to be hidden behind Jungkook. Taehyung shifts on Jungkook's lap to get his phone from his back pocket and unlocks it, switching it to selfie mode. Then he angles the camera so that everyone fits in the frame, pressing his cheek against Jungkook's with the biggest boxy smile he can manage. "Everyone smile, kay~?" he singsongs before taking a few pics, just to be safe. Then he lowers his phone for everyone to look at the result and Jimin squeals. "Aaah it's going to be my lock screen forever!" he giggles with a high pitched voice.

Jungkook lifts two fingers up for the selfie. He smiles softly and feels his cheek heat up against Taehyung's. He puts his hand on his boyfriend's waist again and chuckles. "The pic is perfect hihi." Jackson nods and takes his own phone. "My turn!" He laughs and brings it up. Jimin pulls Taehyung closer, making him fall on his legs and Jungkook laughs. He stands up and sits on the couch, leaning on Taehyung's body, more or less crushing him with his weight. Jimin hugs both Taehyung and Jungkook, and Jackson presses his shoulder against his boyfriend's. He takes a few pictures and shows them to everyone "Looks like a father and his kids hahaha." He laughs and Jimin giggles back "Looks like a family picture hihi, I love my familyyy." He hugs Jackson and kisses his cheek.

Taehyung finds himself lying on Jimin's legs and quickly squeezed under Jungkook's weight and the couch becomes of a mess of limbs and laughter. He laughs at Jimin and Jackson's commentaries when they see the pictures. "Well, at least when you guys will have actual kids you'll have had plenty of practice with me and Jungkookie," he says, his voice half muffled under his boyfriend. He tries and fails to contort himself to see the pictures himself so he ends up tickling Jungkook's neck with his free hand, the other tickling his waist since it's tucked somwhere under the younger's arm. "Jungkookiiiiie~ I can't breathe aaaah-" he whines with a big smile and the two of them end up falling off the couch and on the carpet - he suspects Jimin to have helped pushing them down.

Jungkook bursts out laughing to the tickles and the second after that he falls on the floor, thankfully not on Taehyung who fell beside him. He looks at Jimin with a pout. "Not nice." Jimin winks and steals Jackson's phone to take a picture of both kids on the floor. He giggles. "Taetae it's been so long I haven't seen you look so young hihi, you're adorable." Jackson leans and looks at the screen. "That's thanks to Jungkookie." They both nod and Jungkook blushes behind Taehyung.

Taehyung sits up cross legged and playfully pokes Jungkook's waist once more. He's half laughing half trying to rearrange his hair and the picture catches him by surprise. He looks up at Jimin and Jackson, both looking at the phone with soft smiles. "Thanks, means that I usually look old?" Taehyung says with a pout that doesn't last, weakly punching Jimin's knee before resting his chin on his best friend's lap, his hand blindly searching for Jungkook's behind him. "Can I see?" he asks with a childish smile and the couple turns the phone towards him and Jungkook. They're both sitting - or falling - on the carpet with their arms tangled in weird angles and Jungkook is smiling the cutest bunny smile Taehyung can think of - Taehyung is smiling too but he doesn't bother looking at himself. He turns around, his back against Jimin's legs, and take Jungkook's other hand, appreciating his smile for real rather than through the screen.

Jungkook gladly takes both Taehyung's hands in his, observing him quietly as he tries to remember each detail of his body he already knows by heart. He loves it when Taehyung looks at him like that, as if he was his, as if he was unique, as if he was something he loves. Because Jungkook loves Taehyung so much, but doesn't know if he shows it as much as Taehyung does. "I think Chimchim wanted to say that... You look less mature with me? Do I make you do childish things hyung?" He giggles and Jimin takes another picture of the couple holding hands.

Taehyung smiles fondly and bends forward to steal Jungkook a kiss before leaning back against Jimin's legs. He plays with Jungkook's hands for a while, thinking about his question. "I don't... Think so? I mean, not necessarily more childish than usual, just... You make me want to do things, in general. Maybe it's more childish because I think less? When it comes to you I just act and I don't overthink anything, you know? I don't know if you guys see what I mean, it's difficult to explain with words...," Taehyung mumbles, looking down at their hands. He feels Jimin smoothing the hair on top of his head and giggles, he really does feel like a child right now though. But it's a good feeling.

Jungkook smiles at his boyfriend, the sudden kiss making his whole face burn with embarrassment. Of course, Jimin made sure to take a picture of that scene, proud he managed not to make it look blurry. Jungkook is deeply happy Taehyung feels like that with him, he secretly hopes one day he will be able to make him be the baby, and take more responsibilities. He hopes he can let Taehyung be childish sometimes, act without thinking, just like him. He leans forwards and hugs his boyfriend tight.

Taehyung lets his giggly boyfriend fall in his arms and he leaves a loving kiss on his hair. As much as he loves being held in Jungkook's arms, there's also this pleasant feeling when he's the one embracing him, like his heart is slowly warming up in his chest. He runs his hand up and down the younger's arm and hears Jimin and Jackson muffling small laughs behind him. He turns around just to stick his tongue at them before shifting himself and Jungkook a bit so the younger can lean his back against Taehyung's chest. "I feel like a backseat," Jimin mumbles but everyone knows he really doesn't mean it. "Baby take a picture too~" Taehyung asks in Jungkook's hear with a childish voice, hugging his waist.

Jungkook takes his phone out, noticing a few messages from his best friend asking him if he also wants lunch since he sucks at cooking and he giggles. The bastard. He brings the phone up and smiles before taking a few selfies. He hears Jimin clapping and looks at the result. A cute picture of Jungkook leaning on Taehyung's chest, hands locked. He looks up at his boyfriend and kisses him. "You're beautiful Tae."

Taehyung smiles when he sees the picture and kisses Jungkook's forehead in response. He closes his eyes, leaning on Jungkook's shoulder with the younger's hair tickling his ear. "Thank you," he whispers back - not just for calling him beautiful though, just for... Being there, being his, loving him. "You're beautiful too," he adds a bit later, swiping through the couple of pictures Jungkook just took. Jimin giggles behind them and ruffles both their hair. "Don't forget to send me the pics, okay boys?" Taehyung nods and he'd do it right now but it means he'd have to get up to catch his phone and he doesn't want to make Jungkook move.

Jungkook giggles like a kid when his boyfriend thanks him and puts his head on his shoulder. He answers to Jimin: "Yeah, yeah, don't worry!" He looks at him and winks, then looks at his phone. He has an idea. "Tae, you want to see something?" He searches for the pictures he took that night when they painted Jackson's wall and shows them to his boyfriend. "Look, that's your mochi best friend sitting on a chair with a fat blanket and talking to you. I don't know what you were telling him, but he looked quite happy hihi." Jimin leans forward and chuckles. "Kookie, you didn't tell me you took pictures that night!" Indeed, Jimin was sitting on a chair, hair ruffled, tired because of how late it was and the fact that he had just woken up from a quick nap, just after having sex with Jackson of course. When Jackson sees the picture he kisses his boyfriend's cheek and whispers. "You're so cute babe aww."

Taehyung looks at the picture and laughs, his head dropping backwards on Jimin's lap so he can look at his best friend upside down. "Sweetie you're so cute~" he giggles, reaching his hand up to pinch Jimin's cheek. "I don't remember what I was telling you there, we talked about a lot of things that night... Hey, you know, I really wonder what _I_ look like when we call each other eheh. Or when I call Jungkookie," he adds, shifting to brush his lips over Jungkook's cheek. Jimin smiles before wiggling his eyebrows and his smile turns into a smirk. "Well, depends what you and Jungkookie talk about hehehe~" Taehyung rolls his eyes and presses another chaste kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jiminie, not everyone has to be perverted like you and Jacksonie hyung," he answers with an innocent voice.

Jungkook giggles when he listens to them, secretly hoping he could be able someday to know what Taehyung looks like when they call each other, but deep down he knows. He sees how Taehyung looks at him, maybe it's the same? "I'm sure you're beautiful either way Tae." He whispers. Jimin squeals and falls on Jackson's arms. Jungkook shows them another picture, a selfie he took with Yugyeom, his best friend was looking at the camera, pink and yellow all over his cheeks. Jungkook lips are red and his nose too, Jimin in the background is posing like a winner. The real Jungkook laughs and says: "That's when Chimchim thought he could learn how to paint and ended up having fun with the colors and our faces. I swear this guy is more of a kid than me." Jackson tickles his boyfriend's waist. "Damn Jiminie, that's so cute, why are you so deadly cute~" Jimin laughs. "Look how cute Jungkookie looks with fake lipstick hihihihi."

Taehyung takes the phone from Jungkook's hand to look at it more closely and laughs, trying to picture the scene, small Jimin terrorizing huge Yugyeom and huge Jungkook with just one brush full of pink paint. He smirks at his boyfriend when he gives him the phone back. "So lipstick suits you huh? Good to know~" he says with an exaggeratedly suggestive voice. He really likes the fact that Jimin and Jungkook - and Yugyeom but he can't relate as much - are seeing each other, just for the sake of seeing each other. That they got to like each other so much and he knows Jimin won't let anything happen to Jungkook even if Taehyung is away. "Hey guys, you don't want to come back on the couch?" Jimin asks after a while with a cute frown. Taehyung pouts and shakes his head, his arms tightening around Jungkook's waist and his legs quickly doing the same. "Nah. Don't wanna move," he says, hiding his face in his boyfriend's hair. Jackson laughs and stands up to go get four glasses and a few drinks because they've been talking and laughing a lot and they probably got thirsty, leaving them to switch spots on the couch and armchair if they want to.

Jungkook laughs and leans his head on Taehyung's shoulder, closing his eyes. He doesn't want him to move either, he feels way too good in Taehyung's embrace. Protected from everything, warm, in a place he loves, with people he would do anything for. Home. "Depends on the taste, you know how much I bite my lips...," he mumbles. Jimin waits for his boyfriend to get up and whispers: "I'll show you the ones that taste like fruits... Don't tell Jacksonie." Jungkook nods, he opens his eyes and kisses Taehyung's cheek again. He shows another picture to his clingy boyfriend. "This... Hihi, it's... Hum, Yug taking a nap on the floor because he says he always paints better after a nap. He slept for like 15 minutes hihi, look at his childish face!" His bestfriend was sleeping on the floor, his legs too close to his waist, hands under tucked his chin.

Taehyung looks at the pictures Jungkook is showing him. It feels nice to do this, to just... Sort of catch up on what he missed, even just a little, not to feel too left out. He can't hold back a 'awww' when he sees the picture of Yugyeom sleeping with his hands curled up and his cheeks puffed, he really does look like a child. "He doesn't look as cute as my baby when he's sleeping though," Taehyung adds, caressing Jungkook's face, from his eyebrow to his jawline. Jimin grunts on the couch behind them and Taehyung's back hits the couch when his best friend takes his legs back, pretending to faint and lying on the couch from head to toe. "Taetae-... The cuteness, I can't... You watched Kookie sleep I can't believe... That's so so cute-... I'm dying... Slowly... _But_ it also means that you guys didn't have sex for the entire night which is either sad or cute, I haven't decided yet." Taehyung bursts out laughing, shifting on the floor to straighten his back.

Jungkook's eyes get bigger, he blinks and turns his head to look at his boyfriend, his whole face red with embarrassment. "You-You... How do... How do I l-look when I sleep hyung?" he muffles

Taehyung frowns and gives his boyfriend a questioning look. Jimin also leans his head closer to them, resting his chin on his palms. "Yeaaah Taetae, what does Kookie look like when he sleeps hum~?" he asks with a childish voice. Taehyung thinks for a second. "You look... I don't know, first you sleep with you lips parted a little which is just... _So_ cute, and your hair gets a bit messy so it shows off your forehead and eyebrows and, I don't know, everything looks so... Relaxed and I just want to squish your cheeks sooo bad y'know?" There's an awkward silence and Taehyung clears his throat. "So... Yeah, you asked so."

Jungkook observes his boyfriend describing what he looks like when he sleeps. He blushes harder and turns back to his previous position, hiding from both Jimin and Taehyung. He doesn't know what he wants to think of those answers, but the only thing he has is mind right now is _I don't know what he looks like when he sleeps. I don't know. I would love to know too. Is Taehyung cuter? Does he open his mouth or not?_ Jimin clears his throat and stands up: "Okay, it's official, Jacksonie can we adopt them both? I want to live with them forever." Jackson laughs and answers "If you want babe, but it means less sex, you know that?" Jimin sits down on the couch and says: "Jungkookie, keep scrolling."

Taehyung laughs at his best friend's suggestion, his hand instinctively caressing Jungkook's hair. "And you can't adopt us anyway sweetie, if you do Jungkookie and I would be brothers and that would be... Weird." He chuckles and goes back to backhugging his boyfriend, remembering how it felt to sleep next to him, to hear another breathing than his own, Jungkook's warm skin brushing over his with every little movement. He sighs and kisses the base of Jungkook's neck, just above his t-shirt and whispers: "I love you," without even noticing it, it just naturally slips off his lips.

Jimin says nothing, his smile just gets wider and wider. He leans back on the couch, knowing how important those little moments are for Taehyung and Jungkook. Jungkook freezes at Taehyung's sudden kiss and words, surprised. He takes one of Taehyung's hand in his and hides his burning face behind it. Why? Just because. "Love you too Tae...," he whispers.

Taehyung chuckles and takes his hand back, kissing Jungkook's cheek once again. It feels so good to hear that, just as good as the first time he heard it. He stays like this for a moment, his lips hovering above Jungkook's jawline and his arms tight around his torso. Then he hears Jimin shift on the couch and Jackson apparently got back from the kitchen. He opens his eyes after realizing that they closed on their own and the moment is over. He smiles and untangles himself from his boyfriend, they've been sitting on the floor for a while. "What do you wanna drink baby?" he asks with a bright smile as he pours himself and Jimin a glass of Ice Tea and Jackson a lemonade.

Jungkook closes his eyes and lets the time pass, feeling his boyfriend's body against his. He could end up sleeping in his hold, warm and at ease. But Taehyung moves and he blinks, leaning forward. He giggles at the domestic feeling of that question and smiles. "Lemonade please love."

Taehyung and Jimin both squeal at the same time when Jungkook uses the nickname and Jimin squeals again when he sees the faint blush on Taehyung's cheeks. Taehyung laughs and fakes a pout at his best friend. "Shhh don't mock me sweetie~" he says, taking the cold bottle of lemonade and filling a glass for Jungkook, handing it to the younger. He sits on the floor again, his back against the table, facing the three others and drinks his entire glass, he didn't realize how thirsty he was.

Jungkook giggles quietly, hearing Jimin and Taehyung's reactions when he called him _love_ , happy he can at least have some kind of power over the older. He takes the drink with a 'thanks' and drinks slowly, watching his boyfriend in front of him and Jimin hits his back roughly with his foot. "Kookie! You didn't show him that picture!" Jungkook chokes on his drink and coughs. "What pic?!" he manages to say between two coughs.

Taehyung lowers his glass and gives his boyfriend a sly glance when he sees his exaggerated reaction. "Yeaaah what picture Jungkookie?" He looks alternatively between Jimin and Jungkook, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Jimin giggles. "They had a stupid drunk bet Yugyeomie and Jungkookie and they-" Jungkook chokes again and turns his head to look at Jimin. "This is stupid...," he mumbles. Jackson frowns, curious. "I want to see it too, what is it?" Jimin smiles wider and points at his own chest. Jungkool sighs and pleads: "Chimchim whyyyyy?"

Taehyung observes the two boys interract and he exchanges a confused look with Jackson. He mouthes 'what's going on?' and the older just shrugs. Taehyung looks at his boyfriend and pokes his shoulder "What is it babyyyy~ I wanna see!"

Jungkook pouts. "Chimchim you're gonna pay for that." Jimin fakes a shiver and holds onto Jackson. "Oh my God, you're so scary baby bunny Jungkookie." Jackson laughs a little and Jungkook gives his phone to his boyfriend. On the picture, Jungkook and Yugyeom are facing each other, half naked, and measuring their chest. "I won this one. But still... Not relevant to talk about that here and now, _Jimin_." He looks at him with a dark gaze but Jimin is sure Taehyung is going to like it anyway, he doesn't care about Jungkook being a little upset.

Taehyung giggles when he sees Jimin and Jungkook fighting like kids. They're so cute and he loves to see them so close. He remembers the days when Jungkook was telling him he was afraid of Jimin and Jimin telling him that he was so sad Jungkook wouldn't talk to him. He takes the phone and looks down at the picture and can't help an admirative whistle. "Wow that's... Broad," he mumbles. He knows Jungkook has a quite - very very - muscular body, but it's not like he got plenty of time to get used to it. Just the night before actually. And this morning. But still. Wow. He looks up and ruffles Jungkook's hair. "Don't be mad baby, it's never irrelevant to talk about how hot you are, trust me," he says, giving the younger a wink. "Yeah we can talk about how hot Taetae is too, 'here and now' is always a good time to talk about that kind of things," Jimin adds with a very serious nod. "What? No we can't!" Taehyung protests with a small laugh.

Jungkook pouts, lowering his head and looking at Taehyung through his bangs. "I'm not that hot, come on Tae... You're hotter and I'm only a bit muscular... But then you're gonna be like 'but I don't have muscles, I'm too thin etc' and I don't like it when you say that." Jimin hits Jungkook's shoulder with his foot and chuckles. "Don't make fun of my bestie! He isn't _that_ thin. He has a- Ouch!" Jackson pinches his boyfriend's waist and says with a low voice: "A what, Park Jimin?" Jungkook laughs and says with a childish voice: "Chimmie you're a baaaad boy."

Taehyung rolls his eyes and finishes his glass. "Are you guys seriously arguing about _that_?" he asks with a laugh, bringing his knees close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "And Jungkookie, stop pretending you're not hot, I should've filmed you yesterday with your stupid bottle of water," he mumbles. Jimin shifts on the couch and plays with Jungkook's hair. "Kookiiiie, what did you do to my poor bestie huh~?" he ask with a sly voice.

Jungkook puts his glass down on the floor and sighs, looking at his boyfriend. "Come on, I wasn't doing anything, I was thirsty. You really think I was planning to bang you so early?" He points at his body with a move of his hand and says: "And you were there, dancing and walking in front of me with that huge ass of yours and I said NOTHING."

Taehyung gently extends his leg to kick Jungkook's knee. "Yeah well I wasn't dancing in front of you when we were alone, was I?" he asks with a coy smile. "And I'm not even sure you were planning on 'banging me' at all, hum?" he says again, giving the younger a playful wink before remembering that Jackson and Jimin are still there - and watching intently as if Jungkook and Taehyung were a TV show sitting right in front of them - and he clears his throat. "Yeah so anyway. My boyfriend is hot."

Jungkook lowers his head again, blushing hard at the last thing Taehyung told him. Well fuck he was right, he wasn't planning on banging him at all and even when they did, he nearly fainted because he was scared as fuck. "I'm not that hot, don't lie to me Tae, it's not nice I know you all see me like a kid and I understand it so..." he mumbles with a pout and tries to take the image of Taehyung reassuring him about how sex is supposed to be good out of his head. Ridiculous. Jimin frowns, concerned. Was Jungkook his usual self, not trusting himself, or was it something else? He bites his lip and prays for his soul, sacrifying himself for the sake of his friend: "Excuse me Jeon Jungkook, do I look like someone who would pole dance with a baby?"

Taehyung sighs when he sees Jungkook pouting and blushing and he immediately regrets what he said. He shouldn't have joked about that. He hears Jimin speak for him and smiles, cause yeah, he teases Jungkook a lot about being a baby but he definitely isn't one. Jackson shifts on the couch, about to say something but Taehyung beats him at it. "Yeah, excuse me Jeon Jungkook, do I look like someone who would have sex with a baby?" he asks, on the same tone Jimin just used and Jimin crosses his arms over his chest, his chin lifted up, all proud.

Jungkook looks at his boyfriend imitating Jimin with a smile and he turns to look at said mochi who's nodding like a proud man. "Both of you have weird tastes hihihi," he giggles and Jackson answers: "Am I a weird taste too?" Jungkook laughs out loud this time.

Taehyung smiles when he hears Jungkook's cute giggle and he shifts on the floor, getting closer to the younger and caressing his legs. "You're not a weird taste, you're a perfect taste okay?" he says with an even brighter smile, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "And Jacksonie hyung, you're not weird either," he assures, giving Jackson a serious nod. Jimin giggles and holds onto Jackson's arm. "Noooo babe you're not a weird taste, you're the best boyfriend in the world~" He gets serious again and moves away from Jackson to smack his tiny fist on top of Jungkook's head. "And don't you dare say you're a weird taste okay, if my Taetae chose you then it means you're amazing, okay?"

Jackson smiles at the three boys and caresses his boyfriend's arm and hand, simply nodding when Taehyung and Jimin 'reassure' him. Jungkook looks at both Jimin and Taehyung, surprised and happy, blushing slightly. "Thank you," he whispers, his head dropping down and hiding his embarrassment. "Thanks, I'm lucky to have you guys you're perfect," I love you all."

Jimin jumps from the couch and slumps down on the floor to hug Jungkook's neck. "Kookiiiiie, did you just say you love us?! Aah I should've recorded this, you're so cute, I love you too~" he squeals, squeezing the younger in his grip. Taehyung laughs and simply takes one of Jungkook's hand in both his own. "I feel lucky to have you too," he whispers with a soft smile. Jimin unlocks one of his arms and wraps it around Taehyung's neck. Taehyung's head almost hits Jungkook's when Jimin hugs the both of them. "Jiminiiiie~ You're getting emotional," Taehyung laughs, pinching Jimin's side.

Jungkook frowns, not expecting the sudden weight on his shoulder, and giggles at the way Jimin is hugging him. He smiles when Taehyung takes his hand in his and looks at him softly. Jackson wants to join in, but maybe he shouldn't. He just watches them with a smile, finishing his lemonade. Jimin laughs and falls on the floor, pulling both Jungkook and Taehyung with him. He whines with a broken muffled voice: "You're heavyyyy, fuck Jungkookie, did you crush my bestie with all that weight when you fucked? Taetae how did you survive??" Jungkook laughs and sits up again.

Taehyung laughs and slows down the fall by putting a hand on the floor. He quickly manages to sit up and looks down at both the boys. His eyes quickly meet Jackson and he has that same soft look in his eyes as him and Taehyung are observing their adorable boyfriends. Jimin complaining about Jungkook crushing him when he still has an arm tightly wrapped around his neck, that's kinda really cute. Taehyung pokes Jimin's side again when he speaks. "Aaah, stop talking about us fucking seriously!" he shouts with a laugh. "And I'm stronger than I look, I can handle the weight," he says, faking a smug face.

Jungkook lies down on his chest, since Jimin is still on the carpet, and leans closer, whispering something next to his ear so only him and Jimin can hear. "He does handle pretty well. Being a doctor got him relly strong too, I'm impressed." Jimin's eyes shine and he giggles. "Is that so... Hehe." They both look at their boyfriends with sly smiles and Jimin asks Jungkook to get closer so he can tell him something. He gets on his elbows and whispers: "He really doesn't look that strong though... Are you sure?" Jungkook nods, answering: "I'm sure. 1000% sure. He can easily hold me."

Taehyung looks back and forth between Jimin and Jungkook, frowning more and more and they start whispering things to each other, Jungkook still half lying on Jimin's chest. "Okay it's getting wei-" Jackson is faster than him and he picks Jimin up by the arm, settling him on his lap like a kid. "Okay that's enough, you're both creepy now," he says with a chuckle. Taehyung laughs and takes the opportunity that Jungkook is sitting closer to the couch to switch their positions, leaning backwards against Jungkook's chest. "What were you boys gossiping about?" he whispers, looking up at the younger with a smirk.

Jimin whines when Jackson pulls him back, extending his arms and trying to reach for Jungkook as they are being separated. Jungkook giggles, wraps his arms around his boyfriend and whispers with a low voice: "About you, my love." He winks and hears Jimin laughing behind him.

Taehyung tries to contain his smile but it ends up in a giggle and he reaches behind to squish Jungkook's cheek. "You've never been told that it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs?" he asks with a fake serious voice, only to hide the fact that these small, small words, 'my love', have such a powerful effect on him. "Jiminie what did you tell him?" he asks a bit louder, even if Jimin is behind him now and he can't see him. Jimin doesn't answer which is, truth be told, absolutely creepy. "I'm curious too, if you guys talked about dirty stuff I wanna be a part of it," Jackson adds after a few more seconds of _Jimin not saying anything_.

Jimin was thinking, hard, about something he could tell Jackson and Taehyung about. And knowing Jungkook was waiting for Jimin to answer instead of him, he shall not disappoint them. Fine. "Well obviously... We were talking about... You know... What Jungkookie made Yugyeomie do when he lost the chest bet." Jungkook tenses and looks at Jimin with round eyes. "No we were not!" Jimin winks and adds: "Kookie is a nasty boy y'know."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow and turns around to face Jungkook - and Jimin and Jackson on the couch. "Okay, I don't care that you were talking about that or not, I just want to know what you made him do eheh," Taehyung says with a big smile. He settles both his hands on Jungkook's shoulders. "I've always been curious about what sort of stuff you two bet on... Besides strip teasing and that kind of things, obviously," he adds after a second of thinking.

Jimin smiles wider and Jackson frowns. "Do you know babe? And... Well, how do you know about all that?" Jungkook turns to Jimin: "Yeah! You weren't there, how do you know?" Jimin giggles and answers with a sly smile: "I have friends." Jungkook rolls his eyes and looks at Taehyung, thinking about that day. "We were at a party... It was... A few weeks ago, that was when we were still... Arguing I guess? We met there, like, the first time we met actually, we were both drunk. And I... Oh!" Jungkook turns to Jimin and points an accusing finger at him: "You were _there_ , don't lie! I remember seeing two hot guys dancing. It was you and Jackson, right?" Jimin waves his hand and whispers: "Don't change the subject." Jungkook grimaces and continues: "We made a bet because we were bored and someone was hitting on Yug, telling him how gorgeous and broad his chest was, and I told him that mine was better than his. Don't get me wrong Tae, I did that because that guy seemed strange and stupid and I knew I'd win, I only wanted him to let go of Yug."

Taehyung listens to them speaking and his smile widens as he watches Jimin tease his boyfriend. It's not exactly a surprise to Taehyung, he knows Jimin knows everything. He has eyes everywhere, every time. But it's fun when it happens to someone other than him. He listens to the story with attentive eyes, nodding as Jungkook talks and he frowns when he stops. "Okay...," he starts, thoughtful. "I mean that's an improbable story but... Okay first, how did it end up with Yugyeom and the guy? And second, what does it have to do with what you made Yugyeom do after the bet?" he asks, very seriously.

Jungkook opens his mouth to answer then he remembers something else. He turns and looks at Jackson with a frown. "Why did you do that?" Jackson looks at him and shrugs. "What?" Jungkook turns to Taehyung, still looking at Jackson and says: "The guy wanted to sleep with me then, and I told him to fuck off with a punch in his stomach and then we... You know... The dan-dancing- Jackson didn't know you would be so dirty in public. Both of you!" Jimin fakes being ignorant and holds onto Jackson. "What are you saying Jungkookie? I wasn't there hehe."

Taehyung's frown intensifies and he gives the three of them a questioning look. "Oookay, what did you guys do? And Jungkookie you should've punched lower, just saying," he adds, leaving a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips. He looks back at Jimin and Jackson, curled up on the couch with _IM GUILTY_ written all over their faces. "What happened next?" he asks, the story got him really curious.

Jackson looks at his boyfriend and asks him: "Babe, what did I do?" Jimin caresses his forearm and answers: "Oh nothing, you were dru- Weren't there. Don't worry." Jungkook rolls his eyes and smiles. He whispers: "Jimin, you're so cruel." Jimin sighs and says: "Come on! Tell him the fun part, when we f-" Jackson speaks before he can finish and asks: "Was it that night when we got into a f-" Jungkook steals his words: "Yeah but that wasn't what I was talking about when I talked about you boys."

Taehyung sighs but can't help laughing - even if he's getting seriously frustrated not to know what's going on. "Hey, stop talking all at once, someone just tell me what happened with the douchebag now and-" Jimin nods and sits up straight on the couch. "Okay Taetae I'll tell you." "Not you," Taehyung stops him with a giggle, pointing a finger at him. "You're biased about everything," he adds when Jimin pouts and leans back against Jackson. "You're so meaaaan with me cutie, I'm sad," he says with a childish voice. Taehyung just rolls his eyes and squeezes Jimin's knee with a smile before looking back at Jungkook. "What happened that night?"

"Okay so since I punched that guy... But not lower as you said, and... Well, not enough for him to get scared, he came back with some friends when Yug, me, and _some unknown guys who were nearly fucking_ , were on the dance floor. I swear I found it nasty..." Jackson bursts out laughing: "Since you now have a horny boyfriend too you'll soon know what it is." Jimin hits him: "My bestie isn't as horny as I am, don't insult him." Jungkook frowns. "What the fuck?"

Taehyung's expression mirrors Jungkook's and he feels like the more he knows about that story, the less he understands it. "Hum, yeah, what the fuck? Sorry you guys lost me, Jungkookie said he punched a guy and then ended up almost fucking with Yug and some other guys? My brain kinda... Froze," he chuckles. Jimin leans forward on the couch. "Awww Taetae, are you jealous? You wanna rock the dance floor with your baby boyfriend too, huh?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Taehyung shakes his head a bit and pushes Jimin back on the couch.

Jungkook stares at his boyfriend with a frown and shakes his head. He looks at him seriously and points at the couple behind him " _They_ were nearly fucking! Not us! I brought Yug to dance because I had an idea but then the other guys came and we _fought_. Not _fucked_." Jackson ruffles Jungkook's hair: "Don't freak out, I think he understood."

Taehyung's mouth opens and he lets out a 'oh' of surprise. "Right! Okay I got your sentence backwards, okay yeah I get it now, of course those two could do it literally anywhere so I'm not surprised," he speaks a bit too fast. He smiles and briefly caresses Jungkook's cheek. "Right, then what? I mean... My first question was 'what did Yugyeom have to do when he lost the bet?' but... Well, did you get kicked out of the bar? How did it end up? Jackson, you were drunk, right? What happened~?"

Jungkook smiles, a proud winner smile printed on his face. He bends his forearm, flexing his biceps and says: "We won, what the fuck is that question?" He winks and points at the couple behind them. "Even drunk I guess Jackson is a good friend, he punches too well, and Yug was violent too, and-" Jimin shouts: "Jungkookie is hoooot when he fights! I saw him Taetae, you'd like it hehehehe." Jungkook smiles and adds "And Chimchim... Well I didn't realize it was him at the time since I was drunk, but yeah... He only watched from afar, protected by his strong boyfriend I guess." Jimin grins: "Told babe to help you guys because I recognized you and he listened to meeeee, my boyfriend is the best hehehe."

Taehyung laughs out loud when he sees them all with their proud faces and Jimin fangirling. He fakes a small punch on Jungkook's chest. "I'm sure you're hot when you fight, and Jimin is always right eheh." But then he pouts and leans closer to hug his boyfriend, looking at Jimin from above Jungkook's shoulder. "But I don't want my baby to fight~" he says with a whining voice. "I don't want you to get in trouble and get hurt," he adds, kissing his cheek.

Jungkook can't hold back a squeal, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and brings him closer "Don't worry Tae, my body is too strong to get hurt." He giggles and Jimin adds with a cheerful voice: "And Yugyeomie and Jacksonie will always be there to fight with him too, hehe! Not me, because my boyfriend hates when my _cute baby hands_ get hurt hihi. Plus I'm not like them... My body would break if I fought so..."

Taehyung laughs and hides in Jungkook's arms, the soft fabric of his t-shirt pressed against his cheek. "Hmm, I still don't want you to," he mumbles. "And Jiminie," he adds a bit louder. "I'll probably stay behind with you, I'm not sure I can be very useful in a fight." Jimin bends on the edge of the couch and punches Taehyung's shoulder. "Shut up, I'm sure you're badass too, you kicked some mean kids when we were in primary school!" Taehyung laughs again and shakes his head. "Yeah, when we were like, 7 years old, that doesn't count," he answers with a chuckle.

Jungkook smiles lovingly, leaving a soft kiss on his boyfriend's temple "Awwww you kicked some asses when you were 7! Tell us more about it, why did you do that?" He looks at him, curious.

Taehyung looks up and opens his mouth to start talking but he stops halfway and his lips turn into a smirk. "Hmm, yeah, nice dodge," he teases, pinching Jungkook's cheek. "But I still want to know what happened to Yugyeom. Then, if you want, Jiminie and I will tell you the old stories of us when we were kids, but one thing at a time," he giggles.

Jungkook giggles. "I swear it wasn't a dodge or anything, it's just... I'm the only one talking and... I love it when you tell me stories so... Hihi, I don't know, I wanted to know more about 7 year-old you, Tae..." Jungkook kisses his boyfriend on the lips.

Taehyung smiles and shifts on the carpet so he can sit next to Jungkook, his back against the couch as well. He takes the younger's hand back and just holds it carefully. It's not like he could say no to Jeon Jungkook anyway. "Hmm, fine, and then you tell me one." He drops his head backwards on the couch so he can look at Jimin upside down. "Hey, remember that time you lost your teddy bear and we thought that this huge boy from the 8th grade had taken it from you so we sneaked inside the classroom during a break and completely emptied his bag but it turns out it wasn't him?" Taehyung asks, smiling at his best friend. Jimin's eyes get rounder and he giggles. "Yeah! That boy was scaryyy~" he says, faking a shiver.

Jungkook shifts a little bit so he can face Taehyung. He listens to him, curious, and asks Jimin: "You brought your teddy bear to school? Awww, and where was it in the end?" Jackson smiles softly, his hand playing with Jimin's baby fingers. Sometimes, he wishes he could have known Jimin before, when he was younger. Maybe he wouldn't have made all those mistakes and would have made sure the boy wouldn't be so insecure. But then he remembers how he was, and he thanks all the gods he didn't know him before, because he would have done worse than what the bullies did to him. Jimin changed him.

Taehyung giggles and looks up at Jimin and Jackson for a second, Jackson seemingly lost in his thoughts. He does that sometimes, Taehyung noticed, he's not sure what he thinks about but he does have a little idea. He reaches up the couch to gently nudge his arm and give him a smile before turning back to Jungkook. "His teddy bear was all cute and fluffy and cuddly~ But the thing is, the boy saw us searching his bag because we weren't fast enough and he was sooo mad, right Jiminie?" Jimin pouts and nods fiercely. "Yes! Taetae and I ran away in the playground but he was fast but we found a way to convince him to stop fighting, we told him we would give him one free lunch everyday for a week." Taehyung chuckles, trying to remember the blurry details of the kid's face but fails, but he does remember running in circles and hiding with Jimin for half an hour. "Yeah... He agreed for two weeks so for the next two weeks I had to ask Jin hyung to help me cook everyday so I would have double lunch and could give him one," he admits, scratching the back of his neck.

Jackson blinks and looks at Taehyung. He gives him a smile and his gaze gets lost over Jimin's face again, because he will never get enough of his beauty. Jungkook nods as Taehyung speaks, and ends up pouting. "That's a lot... Two weeks. And did he... Become your friend after that?"

Taehyung observes Jungkook's face and kisses the cute pout away from his lips. "Nope, don't think so, he was kinda mean with everyone... But he didn't steal Jiminie's teddy bear, so, at least he had that," he says with a shrug. Jimin suddenly hits Taehyung's shoulder. "Taetae! Of course he didn't steal my bear, you don't remember?" he asks with a giggle and Taehyung suddenly bursts out laughing. "Right, that's why you couldn't find it anywhere!"

Jungkook winks when Taehyung kisses him, laughing softly. He gives Jimin a curious glare and asks: "Where was it in the end?"

Taehyung and Jimin look at each other and Taehyung answers: "It was in the washing machine...," at the same time Jimin says: "My mom was washing it without telling me!" They both laugh again and Jimin holds onto Jackson like he was the actual teddy bear now - maybe he is. Taehyung smiles and naturally lifts an arm to wrap it around Jungkook's shoulders.

Jackson ruffles Jimin's hair softly and puts his chin on his head. "So cute babe. You're so cute." Jungkook smiles and looks at Taehyung. "Didn't know moms are supposed to say what they wash when they do so hihi."

Taehyung smiles back - he'll never get tired of listening to Jungkook's voice. "But it was his plushie, he had it with him all the time!" he protests with a giggle. Jimin nods againt Jackson's chest before pointing at Jungkook. "Hey Kookiiiie, what was your plushie when you were a kid?" he asks with a childish voice.

Jungkook tilts head to the side, thinking a bit before he whispers: "Plushie? Hum... I... Didn't have one. I had an Iron Man doll hehe."

Taehyung and Jimin - and Jackson - squeal at the same time again. Jimin leans forward on the couch to hug Jungkook's neck. "Awwwwww that's so cute Kookie~" Taehyung giggles and caresses Jungkook's arm. "You wanted to be a superhero back then?" he asks softly, picturing a baby - an actual baby - Jungkook playing with his Iron Man. "You're Taetae's superhero now!" Jimin says, lifting his small fist in the air like Superman.

Jungkook laughs a bit, hiding his blush behind his bangs. "Su-Superhero? No... I don't think I... Wanted to be one? I just... I thhought he was badass you know, and since I-... Hum... No, I'm not a superhero hihi, I'm just a bunny with great friends now. And a perfect boyfriend," he ends up saying, remembering how lonely he used to feel when he was a kid and that doll being the only thing that stayed with him. "S-Some kid gave that doll to me? He was the only friend I had when I was young and I kept it after he moved away. And having friends became quite impossible for me so..."

Taehyung listens to his boyfriend and tries to picture baby Jungkook playing all alone, clutching his precious Iron Man doll. Jimin pouts and hugs Jungkook closer. "That's so sad Kookie... If we had been in the same school we would've been best friends and I would have been able to hug you everyday~" He thinks for a second and speaks again. "But now Taetae and you would be like Taetae and me and you couldn't be together and that sucks so things are good like this!" he concludes with a giggle. Taehyung smiles and rests his head on Jungkook's shoulder, squeezing his hand. "Do you still have it? Your Iron Man?" Taehyung asks.

Jungkook puts a hand on Jimin's forearm and turns to look at him. He smiles and says! "Don't worry hihi, now I know you both and you have already hugged me more than my own mom did when i was young." He looks back at his boyfriend and says: "Who knows, maybe I would have fallen in love with him sooner? Hehe. And- Oh, that doll? No I don't... Some kids stole it from me and broke it."

Taehyung pouts and leans to kiss Jungkook's cheek. "That sucks, kids can be so mean sometimes...," he whispers. Jimin leans backwards and ruffles Jungkook's hair. Jackson hugs him again and kisses his shoulder. "Don't be sad babe, Taehyungie is better than Iron Man," he says with a giggle. "Yeah of course he is!" Jimin says. "Yeah, I don't know, I don't fly and I don't shoot lasers," Taehyung says, looking at his boyfriend.

Jungkook laughs and caresses his boyfriend's cheek. "Don't be so sad, it's fine, it was suuuch a long time ago hihi. And I have a platypus Doctor now, and a super cute secret spy mochi, and a badass warrior. That's ten times better than some old red-laser guy."

Taehyung giggles and leans against Jungkook's side, kissing the tiny spot up his jawline, next to his ear. "We're the new Kookie squad now," Jimin says with a confident voice. Then him and Taehyung end up telling some other stories of when they were kids and Jackson admits that his own plushie when he was younger was a pink Carebear. They keep talking like that for hours, occasionally switching places from the couch to the floor to the armchair. It feels like home and Taehyung never wants to leave, he wants this day to last forever. Until at some point Jimin lightly taps Taehyung's shoulder and says with a small voice: "Hey Taetae, your bag is ready right?" Taehyung, who was explaining something to Jackson, stops mid-sentence and his hand automatically squeezes around Jungkook's. "Yeah, I just need to take my toothbrush and my charger I think...," he answers, hesitating about picking up his phone to check what time it is.

Jungkook feels his boyfriend's hand tense around his fingers and smiles kindly. He caresses it slowly, not wanting Taehyung to feel bad about going back to Seoul. Jungkook's heart clench too much, it hurts him, he doesn't want his boyfriend to leave him, he wants to stay with him forever. Forever. But he can't act like a kid, not now. He knows how difficult it is for Taehyung to let all his family behind and go back to work, he knows it's difficult for Jimin to watch him leave again, so he has to stay strong for them. He looks at his phone and asks: "At what time is your flight hyung?"

Taehyung sighs and side glances at Jungkook's phone. It's way past 6 already, damn why must time fly so quickly? "8:12 I think...? Or 8:14 maybe, something like that, Jiminie is it okay if we leave around 7? Taehyung asks with a not-so-cheerful voice, looking at his best friend. "A bit before 7 maybe? Just to be safe?" Jimin answers, giving him a sad smile. Taehyung nods slowly and looks at Jungkook with a small frown, about to ask something but Jimin beats him at it. "Kookie, you're coming to the airport with us, right?" he asks with a bright smile, standing up from the couch and stretching his arms above his head.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a concerned face, he knows his boyfriend is uneasy with the matter and he understands. He giggles at Jimin's question and answer with a wink: "I guess my sweet boyfriend already has enough arms to hold his bags for him, doesn't he? Hehe... No I'm not coming, but you guys should go early not to miss the plane." He looks at Taehyung and smiles, hoping that would be enough to convince him not to ask why he doesn't want to come. Because he knows. He knows that if he follows them, he is going to regret it and make them all feel sad.

Taehyung stays silent for a while. Jungkook is not coming. Of course he's not coming, had the situation been reversed Taehyung would've prefered to stay away rather than coming and cry his eyes out for an hour. Which he's probably gonna do in Jimin's arms but well. He understands. It's painful but he understands. It hurts even more to hear Jungkook trying to laugh about it though. He gives the younger a small smile and hears Jackson shifting on the couch. "Babe... Maybe we should, you know, go check the laundry for a few minutes or something?" he says, and Taehyung smiles cause he's not even trying to find a decent excuse anymore. Jimin nods and follows behind Jackson with a cute wave of the hand before they disappear in the apartment, leaving Jungkook and Taehyung some alone time. "So...," Taehyung starts after a moment of silence, but there's an unpleasant knot in his throat and he doesn't know what to add.

Jungkook smiles a bit when he sees Jackson and Jimin leave them and takes his time before looking back at Taehyung. He fears what he might find, and what he finds breaks his heart. He takes both Taehyung's hand in his and asks quietly: "Tae, you remember once you told me we should have dinner together after my graduation? Let's go somewhere fancy, act like rich people and have fun, okay? I'll double work until then so I can have money."

Taehyung laughs a little and looks at the ceiling for a few long seconds. Okay this is way harder than he thought it would be. He breathes and looks back at Jungkook, lightly squeezing his fingers. "Okay... Okay, let's do that baby," he nods with a happy smile. "But it's on me then, for your graduation, so no double work, right?" He frees one of his hands so he can caress Jungkook's cheek, observing all the details of his face again just like he did for the past days.

Jungkook fakes a pout, his smile fading away. He hits his boyfriend's chest softly and says with a weak laugh: "Noo! You're going to sort of graduate too, so it's on both of us!"

Taehyung can't tear his eyes off Jungkook's lips as he pouts and giggles and he's beautiful. He smiles and leans forward, his hand sliding to the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Let's not decide now okay? I want to argue with you about who's gonna pay the check, okay?" he whispers, their faces a few centimeters apart and his smile gets wider until he presses his lips against Jungkook's.

Just like the first time they kissed, Jungkook holds onto Taehyung's shirt, afraid he might - he will - leave him and presses his lips against his. He tries to smile, tries not to think that they won't be able to be so close in a few hour, tries not to think that maybe they are kissing for the last time before another 2 or 3 months. He slowly pulls back, breathes in heavily, trying to push away his tears and whispers: "Okay, let's wait for that then..." He automatically regrets saying that, squeezing Taehyung's shirt tighter and staring at his boyfriend's collarbone. _Don't be gone too long. Don't be gone too long. Don't be gone too long please._

Taehyung feels Jungkook's hands grasping his shirt like a child as they kiss and it's not a long kiss, he breathes and it's already over. He brings both his hands to cover Jungkook's and gently untangle them from his shirt, lifting one of them to his lips so he can kiss his knuckles. The word 'wait' echoes through his body, he hates that word so much. He searches Jungkook's eyes, focused on everything but Taehyung's face, and Taehyung drops his forehead on Jungkook's shoulder, hiding in his neck. "Hey...," he starts, a bit hesitant because whatever he's trying to say right now is gonna make this worse. "I- I just- No nevermind..."

Jungkook wraps his arms around his boyfriend and rests his cheek on his shoulder, looking at the wall in front of him. He bites his bottom lip, and breathes, holding back the need he has to cry. He wants to cry endlessly but for once he works hard to hold it back. Because Taehyung is doing it too, and he shouldn't break. He mustn't. "Yeah Tae?" he says with a faint voice.

Taehyung sighs, the soft fabric of Jungkook's t-shirt pressed against his skin and it smells so good. It smells of him and he wants to hide there until he realizes that he missed his flight. "I had the best five days I've ever had in the past... I don't know, ten years," he whispers, enjoying the way Jungkook's body feels strong against his and how it's _there_ , holding him for real. He took it for granted too quickly. He closes his eyes, one of his hands lazily caressing Jungkook's side, memorizing his scent, his voice, the shape of his body under the fabric, the way his hair tickle his ear. "You're perfect," he adds, his voice breaking down a little at the end.

Jungkook holds Taehyung closer. He giggles and his throat hurts so much he feels like choking. He manages to whisper: "Thank you... Thank you Tae, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." He lets out a teary laugh and kisses his boyfriend's shoulder.

Taehyung closes his eyes tighter and focuses on the tiny kiss Jungkook leaves on his shoulder, on the way his arms are secure around him, rather than all the little details that are breaking his heart right now. "Shhh...," he whispers, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "It's gonna be okay, we made it work so far, we'll be okay I promise," he starts speaking again, a bit too fast. "I'll have a more normal schedule now, I'll get to call you all the time, and you're gonna be on holidays right? Y-You can still visit me in Seoul whenever you want, you know that right Jungkookie?"

Jungkook turns his head to press his lips on Taehyung's smooth neck. He kisses him, again and again, rather than thinking about how he misses Taehyung's voice, scent, presence, being, everything already. "Hyung, I can... Visit you? But... You're... You're working?" he whispers.

Taehyung smiles sadly, carding a hand through Jungkook's hair from the base of his neck. Jungkook doesn't really call him 'hyung' anymore so when he does Taehyung notices it more than before. It makes Jungkook sound strangely young and vulnerable and Taehyung is not sure what to do with this piece of information. "I'll make time for you. I'll take night shifts. I'll take you to work with me hihi. I'll... You can visit baby, anytime, you don't even have to ask, you can just knock on my door with no warning, you know? You... You don't have my address but I'll give it to you, that's just a detail. Anyway, if... If you want to...," he stops talking when he feels like his voice is too loud for the almost empty, quiet room. He holds Jungkook closer, lovingly kissing his temple.

Jungkook kisses Taehyung's lips, pressing harder this time. As if he needs to. He doesn't know what to say, what to do, what to feel. It's just too much to think, to endure, and not knowing when he will be able to meet him again breaks his heart. After a few seconds he says slowly: "Tae I... Just... You give me a thousand jokers this time, right?" His voice breaks eventually and he sniffles. "No limits, right hyung?" He looks at him, his eyes meeting Taehyung's, filled with tears and fears.

Taehyung swallows back a particularly painful burst of tears and manages to crack a smile. He carefully takes Jungkook's face in his hands, his right thumb caressing his cheekbone. "No limits baby, I promise," he says, shaking his head from left to right. "I'm sorry about this past month, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again okay? Last exams ever, last anything ever, and I will have the results soon and I will come back to Busan and everything will be perfect, o-okay? How does that sound?" he asks with a shaky voice before quickly hiding his face in Jungkook's chest again.

Jungkook puts his hands on Taehyung's cheeks and lifts his head up. He looks at him, watches how his lips quiver a bit, how his eyes are telling him how much he loves him, how his brown hair falls so perfectly on his forehead, how Taehyung is so beautiful it takes his breath away. Jungkook smiles. "Okay hyung, okay." He thinks a bit and whispers: "I'll come to you until you come back definitely. And take your time, I'll be waiting." He closes his eyes, letting a tear slip out of his eyes or he won't be able to see him clearly. "Sorry hihi." He runs a hand over his cheek to get rid of the tear and looks at him again. "Hyung, you... You're my hyung but you're not forced to act like one. Y-You're my boyfriend too," he says with a hoarse voice.

Taehyung tries to focus on Jungkook's smile but that small lonely tear catches his eye and he looks at it as it slides down his boyfriend's smooth cheek until it's brushed away. He quietly listens to what Jungkook is saying, his sweet, honest words. He nods more and more fiercely when his eyes start burning and he throws both his arms around Jungkook's neck, his chin tucked on his shoulder. His cheeks get wet as soon as he closes his eyes. "I have to act like one, l-look at you, you're c-crying and all and we said we couldn't be both crying so wh-what should I do h-huh?"

Jungkook shakes his head in disapprouval, he kisses his boyfriend's cheek, feeling the salty water on it and whispers: "Why?" He thinks a bit and adds: "I don't want to impose that on you... Please... Let it out Taehyung." He kisses him again. "Taehyung, don't put so much responsibilities on your shoulders, I'm as much your boyfriend as you are mine." Jungkook asks, a bit lower, his voice shaking: "You trust me right?"

Taehyung feels his heart clenching in his chest and he slowly nods on Jungkook's shoulder. His hands around the younger's back are fisting his t-shirt and he feels like he could die if he stops holding onto him. He knows it's stupid, he'll see him again, sooner than last time, and he's not that far, but he still can't stop the tears from falling. "I trust y-you," he whispers, a small sob stuck on his throat. "I trust you," he repeats, trying to calm down his breathing and to focus on Jungkook's hands soothing his back.

Jungkook smiles. He slowly caresses his boyfriend's waist and focuses on Taehyung's broken voice. It hurts to love someone that much. He kisses his jawline and says: "I love you Taehyung, it's okay... Even if we both cry, we can do this, right? Seoul isn't that far... I can come walking hihi."

Taehyung laughs and leans backwards, rubbing his eyes and cheeks to erase the tears. "You're so cute," he says, contemplating Jungkook's lovely smile, the one that made him fall for him in the first place. "I'm so lucky to have you...," he whispers, brushing a few strands away from Jungkook's eyes. "But please don't walk to Seoul okay? I'm sure Jiminie won't let you either, he'd rather drive you there by car." He giggles and leans closer to kiss Jungkook's forehead.

Jungkook giggles, his smile getting wider as Taehyung touches him, talks to him. He leans forward to steal a kiss. "Don't lower my love for you Tae, I'd do anything for you hehe." He winks and kisses him again. "I love you Tae, I love you so much. Don't forget it please."

Taehyung nods again, and again because he wants all of this to be true - he knows it is. "I love you too Jungkookie," he whispers, touching their foreheads together like he did plenty of times before. "I love you," he whispers again, more faintly, before linking their lips together again, both his hands on the back of Jungkook's neck, kissing him slowly. He wants to enjoy this one, take his time even if they don't have much left.

Jungkook puts his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks and pulls him closer, kissing him deeper. He throws all the ugly thoughts out of his head but _I love him_. And he loves Taehyung, he loves him, he loves him so much It's so hard to let him go, how could he? He loves him, he would do anything just to spend another few hours with him.

Taehyung sighs in the kiss, one of his hands covering Jungkook's. He thought spending five days in a row with his boyfriend would be a strange feeling at first, they never saw each other for that long. But it just felt natural, like it was meant to be. So natural he feels like he's leaving yet another part of himself here in Busan and it's painful to tear it off of him now. He breaks the kiss and smiles widely, his lips stretching into that boxy shape. "I'll make sure to always have real food in my fridge in case you want to visit," he starts. "And I'll always keep my phone charged, and I'll send you pictures, kay? You'll send me pictures too? The ones with 'hey Tae'?" he asks with a softer smile, feeling his eyes get a bit watery again but it's not as painful.

Jungkook grins, the last question making his heart melt. He nods fiercely and caresses his boyfriend's cheeks. "Hey Tae, how are you, how was work?" He scrunches his nose and giggles childishly. "Hey, make s-sure to feed yourself well, to rest and sleep even if we call, to tell me if that lousy boss of yours annoys you so I can come walking and show him who's the law, I have a cop cosplay to use. And..." He sniffles and adds: "Take care of yourself o-okay?" Tears escape his eyes as he smiles to his boyfriend. He adds with a shaky voice: "Or I'll ask Yo-Yoongi hyung to cut your Wi-Fi connection."

Taehyung smiles when he hears those three small questions Jungkook asks him every time they start talking and he kisses the small frown on Jungkook's nose. His smiles grows and grows with each word that leaves his boyfriend's lips, his loving, caring boyfriend and his heart is painfully breaking in his chest. He nods and wraps his arms around Jungkook, craddling him to his chest and slowly rocking them back and forth. "Okay baby, okay...," he whispers, leaving a kiss on top of his head. "I'll take care of myself, promise, I'll eat at least two meals a day and try to sleep seven hours every night, okay? And... Promise me you'll do the same, okay? If something's wrong and I can't help you, you can come here and talk to Jiminie and Jacksonie, or you have Yugyeom too, or you can go to my hyung's he'll be happy to cook something for you, and he's a good listener... Okay?" He gently caresses Jungkook's hair, feeling his shoulders shake a bit against him.

Jungkook wraps his arms around his boyfriend's body and relaxes in his embrace. He never knew he would be a 'cuddler', or maybe it's because he never was and just found out he actually loves it. It makes him feel safe. He nods and says with a soft voice: "I'll be fine. I swear I'll be fine, don't worry. And you'll be there with me soon, right?"

Taehyung smiles and squeezes Jungkook hard in his arms. "I hope so... I should know by the end of June, when I'll have my exams results," he says, before letting go of Jungkook, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, let's not talk about this okay?" He hears footsteps coming from the hallway and sighs. "You know I'm... Kinda grateful you're not coming to the aiport, at least we're alone here," he says with a sheepish smile.

Jungkook watches his boyfriend with a smile, his gaze lost in how wonderful Taehyung is. Really. His lover is perfect. He nods and chuckles. "I wouldn't have let you take that damn plane I guess hihi." He winks and presses a kiss to Taehyung's lips. "Tell me when you land in Seoul, and when you arrive at your place. Okay hyung?"

Taehyung looks up behind Jungkook's shoulder and sees Jimin coming back in the leaving room with shy, small steps, carrying Taehyung's bag. He looks back at Jungkook and gives him one cheerful nod. "Sure I will! And I want a beautiful selfie of your graduation day okay?" he says with a giggle before standing up, pulling Jungkook up with him. "Kookie?" Jimin asks after a moment of hesitation. "Jacksonie wants to know if you want to go home now or if you want to stay here with him and have dinner with us tonight," he says with a small smile.

Jungkook follows Taehyung, standing up next to him. He smiles and shakes his head: "It's so nice... But I'll pass dinner this time hehe, I have some things to do... But thank you very much, I'll come and break another glass next time!" He bows and smiles to Jimin. Jackson appears next to Jimin, ruffling his soft hair and tells Jungkook: "I'll drive you home, and you can't refuse that." Jungkook smiles to the older. "Thanks hyung."

Taehyung observes the interaction with a smile, he loves how sweet Jimin and Jackson are with the younger. Jimin jumps next to him and hands him his bag. "Here Taetae, I put your charger and your toothbrush in the front pocket," he says with a smile and Taehyung gently nudges his shoulder. "Thanks Jiminie." Then there's an awkward, long moment of silence before Jimin hits Taehyung's shoulder. "Taetae let's go now or I'm going to cry~," he says with a giggle - but Taehyung knows it's true. Taehyung sighs and nods, his free hand squeezing Jungkook's as he turns to face his boyfriend again. "Be safe okay? No more bar fights or reckless things like that," he warns with a wink, leaning to kiss Jungkook's cheek.

Jungkook tries not to hear to much, looking down at the floor. He nods, knowing that if he talks, his voice will break. He lets go of Taehyung's hand and says with a laugh: "Next t-time I'll hit lo-lower." He bites his lips and looks down again. "Now go, you'll miss your flight hyung"

Taehyung hesitates for a second. He wants to kiss him again, for real. But that's selfish. And painful. So he just smiles and caresses his cheek, trying to convey how much he loves him just through his fingertips because he can't say 'I love you' right now or else he'll never leave. He sighs, printing Jungkook's face in his memory before he turns around and follows Jimin through the door and in the blink of an eye they're out of the apartment. It's good, it hurts less like this. Jimin quickly links his arm with Taehyung as they walk down the stairs to the car. "You okay Taetae?" he asks with a concerned voice. Taehyung looks at him with a smile. He doesn't want to feel sad, he just had five wonderful days and he's never felt closer to his boyfriend, that's what he wants to focus on. "I'm fine, I already cried a bit, it's good now," he says with a small chuckle. Jimin giggles and squeezes his arm. "Okay~ Well I haven't cried yet so you'll have to deal with me now." Taehyung playfully rolls his eyes and squeezes Jimin's arm back. "Don't I always?"

Jungkook closes his eyes and he hears Taehyung stepping away, shutting the door behind him. He sniffles, twice, his hand clenched on his own thigh. Jackson gets closer to him, and remembers the first time Taehyung left Busan for Seoul, how Jimin was unable to keep Taehyung longer and not knowing when they would meet again. If he was to watch Jimin leave him, he wouldn't be that strong. He wouldn't even let him go, crying like a kid and holding onto him. Jackson goes to the kitchen and pours a glass of water. He comes back to the younger and throws the water on his head. Jungkook turns his head to Jackson, surprised and almost pissed and he shouts: "What the fuck hyung?!" Jackson laughs and shrugs. Jungkook frowns and Jackson answers: "That's for my broken glass." Jungkook rolls his eyes and chuckles: "Sorry hehe... And thanks hyung. Let's go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sadly this is the end of the side story... Until Taekook meets again mhehe.  
> I'll leave you in Terfie's hands for the rest of the week, meet you guys back in the real fic tomorrow, be ready!
> 
> Love <3
> 
> -pomie


	14. Sun, May 30th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ Surprise surprise, bet you didn't expect that. I won't say much more and just let you enjoy this one, see you in the end notes ;) <3
> 
> -pomie

It's 9pm on who-knows-what day when Taehyung makes his way out of the subway and starts walking to his apartment building. The closer he gets to his place the more he wants to go back. He didn't want to leave the hospital. Honestly he wouldn't even have if Mark hadn't kicked him out because "go home Taehyung, you need coffee and a shower like, for real". As if he didn't drink enough coffee in the past few days already. The ten minutes walk from the subway station feels like forever. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair when he arrives in front of the building door, pulling on his tie to loosen it a bit because he feels like suffocating. He blinks and randomly searches for his keys in his bag, his fingers brushing his phone in the process. What the fuck, it shouldn't hurt so much. He shakes his head and opens the door. He slowly walks up the stairs as tiredness starts kicking in. Maybe Mark was right after all. He gets to his door and opens it, kicking off his shoes and stepping inside his living room, throwing all his stuff on the couch. He stays like that for a moment, doing nothing but standing there, staring at the wall. But then curiosity gets too much and he groans before searching through his bag again, for his phone this time. The led is blinking. He unlocks it. New texts, all from Jimin, from yesterday apparently. And nothing else. He closes his eyes and puts the phone in his pocket. He's too tired to be upset or angry. He's just so fucking sad, it's annoying. He misses him. He starts walking to his kitchen before realizing that there's surely nothing edible in there. So he grabs his keys again and lets his feet drag him out of the apartment, through the hallway and to the closest door, knocking twice.

The program Yoongi was working on was a mess to code. Normally, he wouldn't work so late, he knows he cannot achieve anything past 10pm. But his neighbor has been absent for the past three days and he needs something to keep him up. Just to make sure that Taehyung gets home, at some point. So he forces himself to understand why it doesn't work the way he wants it to, which gets on his nerve because he has a strong love-hate relationship with programming. Pretty strong. He sighs and fights back the urge to crash something on his screen. He hears the sound of Taehyung's door and sighs in relief. He leans back on his seat and stays silent a bit. Finally home. He can't remember the last time Taehyung worked for three days. Non stop. Is that even legal? He frowns and thinks about it before searching for it on Google. He blinks when he hears knocking on his door and gets up, walking to the door and opening it. He finds said Taehyung, bare feet, loose tie around his neck, heavy bags under his eyes. He frowns and steps back, letting him come in, worried. It's not Taehyung's style to let himself get that tired and _wrecked_. Taehyung looks terrible, has he eaten lately? What is happening to him? "Take a shower if you plan to stay here," he mumbles. He locks the door again and goes to his fridge to see if he has anything for Taehyung to eat. Something that gives him strength maybe?

Taehyung feels a bit guilty when he notices that it doesn't take less than five seconds for Yoongi to open the door. Sometimes he feels like overstepping his luck, he shouldn't bother him so much, the older probably has other things to deal with than a stupid med student stealing his food. But Yoongi always opens the door for him. He sighs and steps inside his neighbour's apartment, can't help a small laugh when Yoongi tells him to go shower. He's got no strength to shower right now, and the simple idea of going back to his place is making him anxious. He probably should though. "Will you kick me out if I don't shower?" he asks, trying an apologetic smile but his cheeks don't want to cooperate. Yoongi leaves to his kitchen without a word and the knot in Taehyung's stomach tightens. Yoongi is always so fucking nice and he's not sure he can handle someone behind so nice right now. He notices the older's computer screen on the corner of his living room, filled with complicated things he doesn't understand. "Sorry, you were probably working...," he mumbles, loud enough for the other to hear from the kitchen. He looks down and plays with the end of his tie. He shouldn't have taken his glasses off after work, his eyes are burning right now, he didn't even realize it until then.

Yoongi doesn't pay attention to what the boy says. Things along _being sorry and tired_. He sighs and grabs a salad, an apple and a bottle of water. He puts it on the counter and remembers he actually bought some snacks, and gets a couple for Taehyung. He turns to look at the lost boy, eyes red. Has he cried? Or is he just tired? He approaches him and says: "If you want to apologize, use my shower." Then he adds, pointing at the kitchen behind him: "And eat that, _after_ showering." He finally sits in front of his computer again and closes his eyes.

Taehyung turns around to see the older leaving food on the counter before going back to his computer. He stares at the counter for a moment - without actually looking at it - and realizes that he's actually really hungry. He didn't eat much more than stuff from the snack machine at the hospital. And coffee. And his legs feel so fucking sore all of a sudden, he's not sure how he's still standing up. He honestly feels sorry for Yoongi having to deal with him right now, he wouldn't want to deal with himself. He sighs and leaves his phone and his keys next to the stuff Yoongi left for him before making his way to the shower. He's already stealing food and time, he may as well steal hot water too. He locks himself inside the bathroom and takes off his clothes in half a second, avoiding the mirror and stepping in the shower. The hot water makes him feel dizzy for the first minute but it actually feels nice. It helps a bit with his tensed muscles. It actually feels so nice and warm and comfortable that tears well up in his eyes for no reason and he bites his lip, he never felt so stupid.

Yoongi can't help a smile when Taehyung actually listens to him and go to the bathroom. He focuses on his work for a bit before realizing he won't be able to lend his neighbor any of his own clothes - height issues. He sighs and gets up again, goes to the kitchen and takes Taehyung's keys. He slips out of his place and opens the other's door. He finds out without surprise that the apartment has probably been lifeless for a few days and frowns. What may have happened? What made Taehyung leave his place for so long and come back only to stay at his? He knows the way to Taehyung's bedroom, opens his wardrobe and takes a pair of blue striped pajama pants along with a grey t-shirt. Then he comes back to his own flat and knocks on the bathroom door. He doesn't wait for Taehyung's answer and leaves the clothes on the floor, going back to his computer without a word.

Taehyung stays under the water for a while and doesn't mind that his cheeks are wet, could be from the shower so it doesn't change anything. It doesn't take much time for him to find a bottle of soap and clean the sweat off his body and wash his hair. But after that he closes his eyes and stays like this, water running through his hair and on his back and on his cheeks and his chest hurts, hurts, hurts. He blinks his eyes open when there's a knock on the door and takes a few deep breaths before turning off the knob. He steps out and randomly picks a towel from a pile near the sink, rubbing himself dry maybe a bit too harshly before wrapping it around his waist. Then he looks down at the floor and sees his ruffled clothes and realizes he doesn't have anything to change and he wants to cry again. He leans against the sink for a minute before sheepishly unlocking the door, checking around before his eyes fall on the floor and he sees his favorite blue pajamas, and he wants to cry again. He sighs in frustration and looks up to the ceiling until the tears are gone, and then he picks up the pajamas and closes the door again while he puts it on. Two minutes later he's entering the living room again, his dirty clothes wrapped in a ball in his arms and he goes to Yoongi's kitchen, picking up a plastic bag to put them in. He leaves the bag near the apartment's door and mindlessly takes what Yoongi left on the counter before falling on the couch and it feels like his weight is a thousand times heavier than usual. Yoongi looks as if he didn't move an inch for the past ten minutes.

Yoongi doesn't turn to Taehyung when he comes back, he's pretending to be working on his program (he is really not) and puts some random background music, just to make the place less quiet. It's usually not so quiet when Taehyung is here, it feels strange to have him here but _dead_. A few minutes pass and he stands up. He catches a quick glance of his neighbor's face and sighs. He really doesn't feel good, it looks like he is on the verge of crying about nothing. He goes to his fridge and picks two beer cans. He puts one in front of Taehyung and sits on his chair, opening the second one and drinking. "Drink a bit," he simply says, thinking that maybe he can work on his own music since he can't really work for now.

Taehyung shifts on the couch until he's sitting cross-legged with the salad on his lap and he puts the bottle of water and the couple of snacks next to him. He looks at it for a while but doesn't feel like eating. He still opens the plastic box and breaks the pair of chopsticks furnished with it, eating a couple of bites. He doesn't pay attention to the taste. Now that he's settled his mind is starting to wander in all the wrong directions and that's really not good. That's the exact reason why he didn't want to do anything but work. To avoid having those words replaying on his head again and again. He knew they'd fight eventually. He knows it's normal. It's normal for people to fight, right? Is it normal that such a small conversation hurt so much? He stops eating and pushes the salad to the side. He's grateful Yoongi agreed to let him in and give him food and get him clothes without a single explanation. He's grateful Yoongi didn't ask about it and that he's acting like everything is normal. Otherwise Taehyung would be crying his eyes out on his shoulder already. He sees the older getting up and moving to the kitchen, coming back to give him a beer can. He takes the cold beverage and gives Yoongi a silent nodd. Yoongi goes back to his computer and Taehyung hears him popping the can open so he does the same. That might be just what he needs right now. "Thanks hyung," he murmurs after a while, when Yoongi's chair is facing the wall and he doesn't see Taehyung drinking the entire thing way too fast.

Yoongi's fingers tighten around his can, he brings it up to his lips but doesn't drink right away. Something is way too wrong, the way Taehyung is silent, doesn't eat, thanks him so _formally_. That's not normal. He sighs and drinks a sip before putting the can back on his desk. Yoongi leans on his chair and assumes Taehyung isn't going to talk that much tonight. Which is quite a change. "I won't stop you from drinking... But eat a bit Taehyung."

Taehyung nods silently and he knows it's useless since Yoongi is not facing him. He finishes his drink and a big shiver runs up his arms. It's been quite a while since the last time he drank alcohol. No wonder why. He takes a few more bites from the salad but pushes it to the side again and takes a snack bar instead. Maybe something sugary will help more. But the chocolate has the exact same effect as the shower and his throat tightens again, so bad he feels like he can't breathe and when he forces himself to _do_ breathe the tears flow on his cheeks. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. It's not a big deal, it was not a big fight. But why was Jungkook lying like this? Why was he letting his dad saying stuff like that? Why did he say- No no no. Taehyung angrily shakes his head and gets up, moving to Yoongi's fridge to take another can - he actually takes three, just so he won't have to get up again later. He flops down on the couch, erasing the tears with his sleeves and opening another can. He feels really bad acting like this at Yoongi's place but he also knows Yoongi is one of the rare person he can act like that with.

Yoongi hears him getting up again and looks above his shoulder, surprised. He frowns when he sees him coming back with three more cans, eyes red with tears this time. It breaks his heart, he has never seen him like that. Never. He wants to ask, but he knows that Taehyung would have told him if he wanted to. So he turns back to his screen and puts his headphones on his ears, showing to Taehyung that he can cry as much as he wants to, Yoongi won't watch nor listen. He decides to work on his own music and starts singing, rapping slowly.

Taehyung sighs and brings his knees closer to his chest, popping a second can open and drinking a bit more slowly. He knows he's stupid and probably overreacting and Jungkook was _right_ in the end but it hurts so much. He's had boyfriends - girlfriends - before. It never hurt so much, over something so small. It never hurt so much to unlock his phone and see that nothing happened, nothing at all, he feels completely alone in this. He closes his eyes when he hears Yoongi's voice and an ugly, uncontrolled sob escapes his throat. He drinks again and the liquid feels cold on his tongue, unlike the tears burning his eyes. He tries to focus on Yoongi's voice, he knows it well, he can hear him sometimes from his living room. It's manly and raspy and familiar. It doesn't help with the tears, or with the drinking, but it's reassuring somehow.

Yoongi keeps singing, starting again a few times because he isn't satisfied with how it comes out. When he pauses in order to restart it again, he hears Taehyung's sobbing and can't help but turn to look at him. It's heartbreaking, he doesn't know what or who makes him cry like that and look so desperate, but Yoongi will certainly kill the reason. He notices that he only ate the snacks and gets up. He takes a few more snacks and pushes them in front of Taehyung. That's not healthy, but it's better than drinking without eating. He puts his hand on Taehyung's head and ruffles his wet hair. "Please eat something." He doesn't say much and sits back on his chair, he finishes his own can and replays the song he was composing.

Taehyung looks away when the older gets up and moves in front of him. He takes what Yoongi gives him with shaky fingers and his eyes open in surprise when he feels his hand on his hair. Even if it's just one small second it makes the tears flow harder, dammit. He watches Yoongi moving back to the computer and feels like he can't move for a whole minute. Then he blinks, his eyelashes cold with tears and he quickly finishes the second can, dropping it on the floor below him. When he realizes how tight his hand is squeezing the couple of other snacks, he tries to relax. He sits cross-legged again, balancing them on his knee and only keeping one, carefully cracking it open. His vision is so blurry he has no idea what he's eating. And his brain is getting pleasantly fuzzy and he doesn't feel as cold as he was. Which is good. Maybe. Or maybe not. "H-Hyung I-I-I know it's st-stupid but I h-... Had a-a fight with J-Jungkook," he tries, his voice hoarse and painful and he doesn't really know why he tried, Yoongi probably didn't hear anyway, it's better if he didn't hear.

Yoongi didn't put his headphones back, so he heard him very well. He turns to look at him, his elbows on the chair, and clench his fingers around his fist. It makes him so sad to see Taehyung like that, crying that much, looking so lost. And of course it's Jungkook's fault, it's always him. Jungkook is the one that makes him annoyingly loud on the phone every night but is also the one that makes him deadly silent right night. Does he have the right to make him desperate and sad? "Relax... It's fine. It happens." He pays attention to each detail, how his hand shake and grip everything so tight. How his eyes don't seem to be able to get rid of the tears, how Taehyung is here, but not actually here. "Breathe, it's fine, you can cry."

"H-He had a c-car accident a few-few days a-go," he starts again, his heart squeezing in his chest. Alcohol always made him more eager to talk but he doesn't want to be right now, he doesn't want to discuss his current boyfriend problems with his ex-boyfriend. And even if he wasn't his ex-boyfriend he wouldn't want to annoy him with this cause it's _Yoongi_. So why doesn't he stop talking now? "H-He was at-at the hospital, I-I don't know if he st-still is and... And I called h-him and his dad w-was a fucking asshole and J-Jungkook was-" he sighs, taking a few deep breaths because it's actually _physically_ difficult to talk so much. "He s-sounded like he h-hated me, l-like I w-was annoying the f-fuck out of h-him, and he was lying s-so easily and he-... And-And he said th-that I-... That I...," he breaks down crying again, only managing to whispers a _sorry hyung_. He blindly searches for another can and pops it open but his hands are shaking too much for him to bring it to his lips and his throat is tightening too hard.

Yoongi gets up and takes the can away from Taehyung's hand. He puts it down on the table and stays there, in front of Taehyung. He doesn't know what he is supposed to say or to do, he feels so bad for him, he wants to say something that makes him feel better, help him. But what can he do? The situation seems way more complicated than that, Jungkook injured, his father an asshole, Jungkook being a jerk. Everything is too blurry for Yoongi and he only understands that Busan people seem to have hurt Taehyung to the point that he can't stop crying nonsense. Maybe he should just kill everyone in Busan then? Yoongi kneels in front of the table, still a bit far from Taehyung's shaking body and whispers: "Don't apologize, just cry more… It can help." He points at Taehyung's hand with his chin and adds: "If you don't let it out, you won't be able to finish that can." He smiles kindly to Taehyung and fakes a serious voice when he says: "And if you spill it on my couch I'll _gently_ kill you Taehyung."

Taehyung lets the older take his drink away and quietly - as quietly as possible - listens to his voice. Yoongi always sounds so composed about everything. He can't help a teary laugh at his last remark. He doesn't deserve someone being so nice to him right now. "I-I'll buy you another couch h-hyung," he manages to says, and the tears seem to lessen a bit. It's a strange setting, him crying on Yoongi's couch and Yoongi just being there, sitting on the floor across the coffee table. He never thought that could happen. He struggles to open another snack bar but doesn't eat it right away. His throat doesn't feel so tight now. He takes one careful bite and the taste of chocolate reminds him of Jimin and he feels awful for ignoring him for so long so he just cries more and his throat tightens again. Fuck he never felt so pathetic. He misses Jimin right now.

Yoongi quietly watches Taehyung laugh a bit, getting a little better, before crying even more. Maybe giving him snacks wasn't a good idea after all. He hates himself for not knowing what kind of choices he needs to make and how to make them. He knows he has to be here, Taehyung seems sad for being far, but what can he do more? Yoongi looks down at the carpet and puts his hands on his feet so he can do something with them. Then he looks up again and says: "Taehyung I…," he hesitates "Let it out. Complain if you want to. If you need to." He turns to look at the wall, the wall between his place and Taehyung's. "That's what we do right? You're loud and I yell at you. Except I won't be mean tonight."

Taehyung looks up at the older and he feels bad for making him uncomfortable. It's not Yoongi's job to take care of him like this. He manages to crack a smile when he hears him say _that's what we do_. It doesn't last long and he just sighs cause it's annoying how the most simple things like this can make him cry like a baby. Honestly he feels so grateful to have Yoongi in his life, he has no idea how he would bear Seoul otherwise. Not to mention he would have starved to death already. He shakes his head and the tears slow down a bit. He's tired. He's so fucking tired. He takes his beer back and drinks a sip, the liquid spreads through his blood almost immediately and he knows drinking too much is not good and blablabla but right now it feels perfect. His body doesn't weight as much as it did when he fell on the couch. "I was s-stupid to assume everything was alright...," he starts again, his voice barely more than a whisper. "J-Just because I couldn't see it, I just assumed... I don't know, I think I trusted him too much... Maybe? I don't know...," he keeps talking. He doesn't really expect an answer, Yoongi doesn't even know Jungkook except from what Taehyung told him about him. But it distracts him from crying at least.

He nods quietly, showing him he can talk more, that Yoongi is listening to what he has to say. Anything is okay, as long as it makes Taehyung feel better, breathes more easily. He knows he doesn't have to let him drink like that, without eating, but he also knows that being rational is stupid sometimes. If drinking helps him, then why not. Yoongi won't let him go out of his apartment anyway and he will probably end up dead asleep soon given his state. So he listens to him, trying to picture what kind of things may have happened. Why is he doubting his boyfriend? Does distance make everything _that_ complicated? Did Jungkook hide things from Taehyung? Then why does he know about it now? Why does it sound like Taehyung is Jungkook's one night stand? Yoongi stops breathing and his eyes widen in shock. Can Jungkook do that to Taehyung? He hits his own foot and whispers: "He... Jungkook? Wh-" He sighs and looks at Taehyung. How can someone hurt Taehyung that much?

Taehyung frowns and drinks a few more sips before drying his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. "Hum, he...," he starts, his voice sounds raw from all the crying. "I d-don't know, I don't know what ha-happened..." He drops his head backwards until it hits the wall behind him. "He... It-... Feels like... Feels like I'm only good for fun, normal, cute stuff and-and whenever it gets m-more serious I'm just... Useless, y'know?" He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels like he's gonna go back to crying and he drinks again. "Wh-Why would he talk to me about important stuff, it's not like I was his fucking boyfriend," he murmurs bitterly. "It's not l-like he needed m-me," he swallows hard and angrily runs his hand over his cheeks when they get wet again.

Yoongi's heart clenches so hard, he doesn't notice he got up and sat beside Taehyung in a few seconds. He puts his hand on the other's head and pushes him down on his lap. Then he softly hits his shoulder with his palm and mumbles: "Jimin needs you, I need your fridge. Rest now." He knows he can't stand a chance against Jungkook in a fight, but he really wants to fight him. How can someone play with Taehyung, use him to the point where he ends up getting drunk and crying lis this? Jungkook is heartless, he doesn't deserve Taehyung.

Within half a second Taehyung finds himself lying on his side, his head resting on Yoongi's lap and for a moment he's too surprised to do anything but stay there, his hand clenched around the can. It's empty now so he just drops it on the floor with the others. He feels the older's hand on his shoulder and he never thought one single person could have so many tears to shed, it's exhausting, his eyes are burning and his chest hurts so bad. He sighs and closes his eyes, it doesn't change anything, it doesn't stop the tears and he's going to ruin Yoongi's jeans but he doesn't even care anymore. He stays like this for a while, he doesn't try to talk, until it gets less painful to breathe and the tears have dried on his cheeks. He doesn't know how much time has passed but he's grateful the alcohol in his blood makes his brain shut up a bit. "Yoongi...?" he whispers after a long moment, his voice a bit hesitant.

Yoongi feels, hears, sees Taehyung break down on his lap and he never felt so useless. He wants to make sure he knows he has people behind him, that everything will be okay, with or without that jerk. He wants to comfort him but how can he? He isn't Jimin, he isn't Jungkook (thank God, because fuck him), he isn't Taehyung's brother either. He is just his neighbor. He puts his hand on Taehyung's shoulder again and leaves it there, because he is here but he can't be more than _just_ here. "Mmmh?" he mumbles as an answer, gaze locked in front of him. He swears someday he will make Jungkook pay.

Taehyung doesn't answer immediately. He doesn't really know what to say, he probably completely ruined Yoongi's evening. In the end he just murmurs _thank you_ again, not just for today or for the food or for the shower, mostly for being there. Taehyung knows he's annoying, he can pop whenever he wants without really thinking beforehand that Yoongi might be busy, but he's never been kicked out. He sniffles and dries his cheeks before speaking again, his voice sounds so small he can't even hear himself with all the crying and the headache that starts squeezing his temples, he doesn't know how Yoongi could hear. "H-Hyung can you... C-Can you s-sing a-gain?" he asks with his eyes still closed and he's totally pushing his luck but at this point what difference will it make?

Yoongi nods when Taehyung thanks him, he knows he can't actually see him nod but he doesn't care. He knows it can be hard for him to open up like that, especially to him when he isn't the friendliest person he knows (Jimin being his best friend, come on), not to mention the fact that he is supposed to be his ex. Details. The question surprises him though. He chuckles and puts his elbow on the side of the couch and his chin on his hand. "Okay." He clears his throat and closes his eyes, singing what he was composing just before, a slow song, this time _acapella_ , and his deep tone quickly fills the room. It doesn't feel strange, he usually sings to himself when he is alone, just to make sure he is able to make songs that sound good even without instrumentals behind. He really hopes Taehyung likes it and ends up sleeping.

Taehyung sighs again and hugs his knees close to his chest. Yoongi's voice is so relaxing, it's so deep he almost hears it vibrate through his own chest. He can't help the few more tears escaping his eyelashes. The song is beautiful, Yoongi is so fucking talented, he should tell him more often. His voice is really different from Jungkook's too. Jungkook's voice is sweet and a bit shy and still boyish and Taehyung shuts his eyes tighter, his hands clenching around his legs. He bites his lip to muffle a sob and focuses on Yoongi's voice. He tries to level his breathing, to breathe through his nose and to pay attention to how his chest rises and falls. He's so tired. Physically and mentally. Crying is exhausting. Work was exhausting. Missing Jungkook is even more exhausting. Yoongi sings for a while and his smooth voice is all Taehyung can hear, he tries to forget about the rest, making it a small, small problem in a corner of his brain until he drifts off to sleep.

Yoongi sings, doesn't seem to notice time passing. He can't stop himself from singing, he loves it so much and Taehyung is silent, so he continues. It relaxes him, and Taehyung starts having a more normal and steady breathing. He feels like if he stops suddenly, Taehyung is going to wake up and cry again, so he keeps on singing until Taehyung's phone rings. He quickly takes it not to wake him up and looks at the name written on the screen: _[Jiminie <3]_. He doesn't think twice before picking up.

  


* * *

  
_[22:49]_

**Taehyung:** _[incoming call: Jiminie <3]_

**Yoongi:** _[picks up]_ Hum, hey, Jimin-ah... It's Yoongi, Taehyung is sleeping right now... Which sounds weird, it's not what you think.

**Jimin:** FINALLY TAE- _[...]_ Huh? Yo- _[surprised voice]_ Yoongi?!

**Yoongi:** Yeah, sorry for the disappointment. _[awkward laugh]_ Taehyung is at my place right now, I'll- Wait a sec I'll move not to wake him up. _[...]_ _[background sounds]_

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[whispers]_ Oh my God...

**Yoongi:** _[...]_ _[closing door]_ Hey, so hey again. Hum... Where do I start? _[...]_ When was the last time you talked to Taehyung...?

**Jimin:** _[rushed voice]_ NO. I ASK QUESTIONS. Why is Taetae with you? What happened? How is he? What is happening? Why are you so calm? What the fuck!

**Yoongi:** Relax, I thought you may know about this better than I do but I guess not... _[small sigh]_ Okay hum, Taehyung just came home like, an hour ago or something, I think he spent the last... Three or four days at the hospital, he was probably dead and he came to my place and he was a mess like, seriously I never saw him like this. He was just crying and crying because of what happened with Jungkook and he got a bit drunk and now he's finally sleeping. That's it. I-I didn't know what to do to help...

**Jimin:** _[...]_ Wh- _[...]_ _[faint voice]_ R-Really?

**Yoongi:** Really. _[...]_ Look, I swear I didn't do anything, okay? It's just... Jungkook fucked up, or maybe they both fucked up, I don't know I only got Taehyung's version but he's just completely heartbroken right now.

**Jimin:** Wh- _[...]_ But- _[...]_ Heartb- _[...]_ What?! _[shaky voice]_ Buuut he... What?! _[faint voice]_ What...

**Yoongi:** Jimin-ah, hey, I'm sure it's gonna be okay... Taehyung told me they had a fight, that Jungkook had an accident and... And stuff about Jungkook's father? And Jungkook lying to him and hating him, I don't know, he didn't tell me the full story, just bits and pieces, he was crying too much... I never saw him like that.

**Jimin:** _[broken voice]_ H-Hati-ng?! _[shaky breathe]_ I-I... I... Wh- _[sniffles]_ I... He... I-...

**Jackson:** _[in the background]_ Oh gosh babe, are you okay? _[sounds of someone running]_ Hey I'm here, what's happening? It's okay, it's okay.

**Jimin:** _[shaky voice]_ Taetae... Taetae was drunk and sad and fought with Jungkook and Jungkook hates him and-and-and- _[...]_ _[swallows]_ Hey Yoongi? _[broken voice]_ Can-Can you take care of Taetae? I- _[whispers]_ Oh my God babe I- I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know Taetae is-is-is- _[sniffles]_

**Yoongi:** H-Hey, Jimin-ah, calm down, I'm sure it's okay. _[clears his throat]_ It was probably their first fight and... And maybe Taehyung didn't know how to deal with it, he feels betrayed but... But it's normal to fight, I'm sure you know that, right? Calm down okay? He's sleeping now and I'm doing my best to take care of him, if it can make you feel better...

**Jimin:** _[...]_

**Jackson:** Hey Yoongi, tell Taehyungie to call us again tomorrow morning okay? Thanks for being there with him, it means a lot. _[whispers with a kind voice]_ Jiminie, it's okay, breathe.

**Yoongi:** It's... Normal, he would've done the same for me. Hey, guys, so you really don't know what's happening? Cause... I mean, I don't know Jungkook but from what Taehyung told me about him... He doesn't sound like the kind of kid who would do that so I'm kinda... Surprised.

**Jackson:** Do what?

**Yoongi:** I don't _know_ but... I don't know, Taehyung kept saying stuff like "he was lying to me so easily" or... Or how he was useless and Jungkook thought he was only worth talking about casual stuff with... He said Jungkook doesn't need him. Look, I don't know, I don't know much about their relationship but Taehyung isn't the kind of boy who would doubt himself like that.

**Jackson:** _[...]_ Did he say anything else?

**Yoongi:** I don't... Think so? Jungkook's dad was an asshole and Jungkook was lying and hating him, and Taehyung was apparently useless and annoying... I mean, they don't see each other and maybe Taehyung felt like... Like Jungkook had been keeping important stuff from him? That's... How I understood it.

**Jimin:** Babe, I'll... Go take a shower. _[...]_

**Jackson:** But you've just took one- _[sighs]_ Thanks Yoongi. It helps us understand I think... Yeah Taehyungie may have talked to Jungkook about those stuff. We... Hum, do you want to know about it? Cause I... Can let you sleep if you want or maybe you want to know why? I don't know, it's strange... Jungkook made a few mistakes, let's say.

**Yoongi:** Tell me.

**Jackson:** _[...]_ Jungkook had some issues with his father... He kept it secret from Taehyung... He kinda kied about it when Taehyung asked him and... Well Jiminie knew because Jungkook told him? And Taehyungie sort of ended up knowing cause Jimin told him... Shit it's fucked up. But yeah... Though I don't know if they fought because of that or something else... But I'm sure Taehyungie couldn't have... Processed everything well. In two days his boyfriend ended up in the hospital, he was told to stay in Seoul because of his father, and he hears about all those problems at once... It's a lot.

**Yoongi:** Why would they fight over something like this...? Look I... Maybe it wasn't a big _big_ fight but Jungkook must've said _something_ for Taehyung to end up like this. Can't imagine what it's like to have the one you love in the hospital and being told "please don't come", especially Taehyung... _[sighs]_

**Jackson:** _[sighs]_ Yeah... And Taehyungie usually isn't a crybaby, that's my Jimin. He is strong... Usually. Fuck... What did Jungkook do?

**Yoongi:** I don't know, I wasn't there when they called... But hey, maybe it's not that bad, Taehyung just took a three-day shift, he's tired as fuck, that probably doesn't help.

**Jackson:** If Taehyung took a three-day shift then it's bad.

**Yoongi:** _[...]_ R-Right... I don't know, it's not like _I_ could call Jungkook and even if I could I definitely wouldn't do it. I'll let Taehyung sleep here tonight so I can check on him.

**Jackson:** Okay... Thanks. _[sighs]_ Thanks.

**Yoongi:** Don't, really. It's okay.

**Jackson:** We'll call again in the morning if he doesn't... Thanks again. Get some rest too? If you... _[sighs]_ Manage to.

**Yoongi:** It's fine, take care of your boyfriend first, okay? Sorry, I didn't think it would... Affect him that bad...

**Jackson:** It's okay, don't worry... It's normal it does. I wish I had a best friend like Jimin. _[chuckles]_ And I'm his boyfriend... It's my job to be here when he feels down. Don't worry about that and thanks again.

**Yoongi:** Yeah... Good night then. _[ends the call]_  


  


* * *

Yoongi locks Taehyung's phone and sighs. What a mess. He doesn't know what to think anymore, but Jungkook did something. Something that deeply hurt Taehyung. Way too deep. He takes his blanket in his arms and goes back to his living room. He softly covers Taehyung, careful not to wake him up and looks at him. The boy's face is finally relaxed, breathing steadily. His nose is red and his cheeks aren't dry from his tears, sometimes he lets out breathy sobs, and Yoongi can't help but feel bad for being useless. He sits back on his chair and decides to work on that fucking program. He won't sleep tonight anyway, that's why he gave him his own blanket. He prefers being awake in case Taehyung wakes up suddenly, so Yoongi can tell him that it's only a nightmare and that he can go back to sleep. He sighs and renames his program _fuckingjungkook_.

  


* * *

When Taehyung wakes up he has no idea where he is or how much time has passed since he fell asleep. His head hurts, feels like a balloon, and his throat hurts and his cheeks are sticky and his eyes burn and his neck and shoulders feel sore. He takes a whole minute to process what happened and his chest is still as painful as it was the night before. He remembers that he's probably still at Yoongi's place. Sadly he didn't drink enough to forget everything that happened. He shifts on the couch a bit and frowns when a huge, fluffy blanket tangles in his arms and legs. Did Yoongi give him that? Why was Yoongi so nice to him? Taehyung will make sure to be extra quiet in the near future and to order twice more food just to give him some. To cook more, too. He blinks his eyes open and looks around, a little disoriented. There's light spreading through the window and Yoongi's computer is still turned on. Taehyung slowly moves to a sitting position, his head spinning a little. His feet meet the cold air and he wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Then he manages to gather all the energy his body can hold to stand up and not fall. Damn his head hurts so much. He groans and slowly walks to Yoongi's desk, only to see the older dead asleep on his folded arms, his neck bent in a curious position. He feels so guilty. He carefully puts a hand on Yoongi's shoulder and gently shakes it. "Hyung...," he whispers, his voice a weird gravelly sound. "Hyung, go to bed, you shouldn't sleep here, you're gonna get sore...," he tries again. Yoongi looks paler than usual and it doesn't help to hide the bags under his eyes. Taehyung feels so, so guilty.

Yoongi blinks and opens his eyes slowly when he hears and feels something strange. He finds himself on his desk, his neck and arms hurting as fuck. He curses and groans and looks up only to find Taehyung's guilty face. He frowns and whispers with a voice, lower than usual: "You're up? H-How are you? Go take some meds for your head, I have some... Call Jimin and sit a bit, you look like you're going to faint anytime soon." Yoongi gets up and goes to his bedroom. He says, walking away: "I'm going to sleep, make yourself home, as usual. Go eat this time and don't be too loud on the phone when you call Jimin." He leaves him and locks himself in his bedroom. Only to comeback a few seconds later, extending his arm towards Taehyung: "My blanket please."

Taehyung's brain isn't fast enough to process the older moving back to his room, the only thing he heard was _call Jimin_. He stands there for a short time before Yoongi appears again and demands his blanket and Taehyung can't hold back a small laugh. He reluctantly gets rid of it and wraps it around Yoongi's small shoulders. "Good night hyung," he says with a smile before going back to the couch and taking his phone. He unlocks it and his wallpaper is like a slap in the face. Or a bucket of ice cold water. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, then unlocks it again. It's barely 8am but Jimin must be awake already. His fingers automatically dial Jimin's number and he hesitantly brings the phone to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love for Min Yoongi is out of this world istg. Like... He's just so **soft** for Tae I love him I love him I love him. Anyway that's all for the side story so far, we'll meet you guys again the real fic for the next update! *hugs*
> 
> -pomie


	15. Mon, May 31st pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people~  
> I'm too tired to say anything so I'll just drop this chapter but THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER OKAY??? So please read it attentively.  
> I love you people, enjoy and please tell us how you feel about this. <3
> 
> -pomie

Jimin knocks on Yugyeom's apartment door at 5:30, shifting on his feet a little, waiting for the younger to open. He spent the entire afternoon - the entire day - thinking about that and even now he's not quite sure what to tell Jungkook. He mostly wants to know his side of the story. And he needs to make sure Jungkook is aware of Taehyung's side of the story. He sighs and plays with his bag. This whole situation is making up so upset and frustrated. He knew Jungkook and Taehyung would have a few fights occasionally, everyone does, but he didn't prepare himself for it and he's worried about Taehyung being alone in Seoul. Luckily Yoongi is here to take care of him.

Jungkook is laying on Yugyeom's couch, on his 'not injured' side, his left hand holding his phone. In one week, he unlocked more than 150 levels on Candy Crush, call it being productive. Playing is the only thing that keeps him focused on anything else that isn't his ribs or Taehyung. Why aren't they talking? Why does it feel strange for Jungkook to text him? Why didn't Taehyung text him? What happened on Sunday? Everything feels so far. He sighs and thinks he would rather sleep and forget about it. Sleeping is good when he is anxious, it makes him dream and shuts his brain down. When he hears knocking on the door he gets up and hardly manages to stand without falling again. His head is spinning. He puts a hand on his right side, groaning in pain, and sighs again. Fuck. He rubs his eyes and mumbles something meaning he is coming to open the door. And when he does, he doesn't find Yugyeom coming back home after work, but Jimin. Jungkook looks down at his own outfit, not even ashamed to show himself with only shorts and a loose tank top. He lets Jimin in quietly and shuts the door, whispering: "Yug should be there soon, I'm sorry you'll have to wait for him a bit." He sighs and slowly walks back in the room. "You want something? Drinks?"

Jimin is surprised to see Jungkook opening the door for him. He gives him a quizzical look but follows him inside without a word. He can't help taking a moment to look at him. He looks terrible, to be completely honest, but who would look good after being hit in the ribs by a car? He looks tired, too. Maybe he's been unable to sleep too, like Taehyung. He recalls Jungkook's offer and shakes his head slowly. "I... Hum, I came to see you actually... How are you?" he asks with a small voice. It's not the first time he finds himself alone with Jungkook but right now it feels strange.

Jungkook frowns and turns to Jimin. He came to see him? Why? What is happening? He takes a moment to think about why Jimin would come to see _him_ and remembers he is actually injured. He sighs and nods. "I'm fine." He turns around and finds his way back to the couch he is spending his days on lately. Feels good to sit. "How are you?" he asks back, his gaze lost somewhere.

Jimin frowns and drops his bag on a chair, then he moves closer to the couch. Not right in front of Jungkook, but close enough. "Jungkookie... Sorry to ask like this but... What happened with Taetae?" he asks with a quiet voice. He knows it's not exactly his place to talk about it but he also knows Taehyung feels too bad to actually do anything. And no way he'll let them sink just like that without doing anything.

Jungkook blinks and looks up at Jimin with tired eyes. What the fuck is he talking about? So everything is about Taehyung and not him, right? No one ever cared about his ribs... Everything leads him to talk about what he should say, what he didn't say, and his father. Again. Awesome. He stares in front of him and frowns. "Nothing. We were talking and he hung up."

Jimin raises an eyebrow and moves to sit on the couch, reasonably far from Jungkook. He kinda seems to be 'in the zone' right now or something. "So... You were just talking normally and he hung up for no reason?" he asks carefully.

Jungkook's head starts hurting again. It hurt him a lot on Sunday afternoon. And on Monday, he thought it was because of his father. He knows now whose fault it is. He remembers what Taehyung told him that day and laughs bitterly. "No... I guess we weren't since I wasn't giving him the answers he wanted." He looks at Jimin and gives him an absolutely not friendly smile. "Beware of what you tell him about me, maybe he'll hang up too."

Jimin looks at the younger for a second. Now he totally understands why Taehyung was talking about him _not sounding like himself_. He never thought those words could come out of Jungkook's mouth, especially not with that tone. He opens his mouth to say something but can't find what. He sighs and observes the younger's face. Everything looks so fake it hurts. "You mean you weren't giving him answers that were the truth?"

Jungkook laughs and looks away. He takes his phone back and unlocks it, launching Candy Crush. This conversation is boring already, why are they all saying the same thing. "Whatever, if you want. Stop asking me stuff, I'm tired of being called a liar," he groans. He has an important level to finish and honestly Jimin is losing both their time now.

Jimin's eyes open wider and tries really, really hard to stay calm and not just burst at him. Cause ribs and all that. But it's starting to eat at him for real. He takes a few deep breaths, eyes closed, before looking back at the younger. He clicks his tongue and takes the phone out of his hands, locking it and putting it far on the coffee table. "Jeon Jungkook can you at least listen to me? Please?" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You know how Taehyung feels right now?"

Jungkook sighs and turns to Jimin, slowly, his gaze dark. "What?" He frowns and asks again: "How so? What happened?"

"What happened?" he repeats, his voice getting higher. "I don't know, according to you he just hung up for no reason, what could possibly have happened?" he asks again, sarcastically. He knows he should try his best to stay neutral right now but it's really hard, especially when this is about Taehyung and when Jungkook apparently doesn't give it more credit.

Jungkook is lost. Why does Jimin seem to be telling him something obvious and important? Did he miss something? He shrugs and whispers: "I don't know, Jimin, we... I mean we didn't agree on something, but…," Jungkook frowns and asks, a bit lost: "Is he mad?"

Jimin sighs and takes a moment to think. How could he say this? It would be much better if Jungkook could realize by himself. "He's not... Mad, Jungkookie, he's... Hurt, like, a lot. You can't just... I mean he was so worried about you, even on Saturday, and then it just ended like it apparently ended, how did you think he would react?" he asks, his hands fidgeting a bit on his lap.

Jungkook looks at Jimin as if he is telling him something completely impossible. He grimaces and asks again: "Hurt? Why?" His frown deepens and he details Jimin's face, starting to get worried. "Why hurt?"'

Jimin pauses and tries to find a way to explain it to him because it seems like Jungkook's brain really doesn't want to cooperate. How did he not understand his own words when he said them to Taehyung? He sighs and shifts on the couch, looking at the younger for a moment. He seems genuinely confused and Jimin can't find it in himself the will to hurt him. But what Yoongi told him, and how Taehyung sounded this morning... "Jungkook, listen to me. And I mean really listen, not just 'yeah talk as much as you want I don't care'. Can you do that?"

Jungkook stays silent, not able to focus on Jimin's face anymore. What's happening, why does Jimin look and sound so serious, what is happening? He manages to nod slowly and breathes in. Fuck, why are they all dramatic? Fuck.

Jimin sighs and bites his bottom lip. How to tell him how to tell him how- "Jungkook why did you tell Taehyung that he was useless because he wasn't here?" Maybe that came out a bit too harshly. But Jungkook probably wasn't a soft teddy bear when he told the same thing to Taehyung so it helps a bit with the guilty feeling.

Jungkook can't find words to answer to that. He doesn't know why he said that anyway, he was angry and tired and Taehyung was insisting on being told about useless things that he felt were important when they weren't. And Taehyung obviously wasn't here, so everything came out in a messy order. But yeah... He did tell Taehyung he was useless. He can't quite guess why it's a problem though. Taehyung knows he is in Seoul right now... "I didn't mean it like that, I just..,." he sighs and whispers: "Why do I have to sayit again, and again, how many of you want to know that I'm fine? I don't need to talk about each detail of my life and annoy Tae with it. Would you like it if Jackson repeated you everyday what he ate, how he walked, what clothes he wore... Dammit."

Jimin can't hold back a frustrated sigh and sits to face Jungkook completely. "You can't say that, you were in the hospital, and stuff happened to you with parents _and_ with your best friend, serious stuff. You talked to me about it, you can't deny it. And... And Taetae, he does his best to be here for you, he really wants to, I don't think you realize how much he cares about you, and it's not because you're in the hospital and you're injured that it gives you the right to step on people. It gives you a lot of rights, but not this one. And just so you know, Jackson and I, we've had that kind of conversations before as well and it was not pleasant so pay attention to the words you use and pay attention to what people do for you, okay?" Maybe his voice sounds a bit too crude right now but he doesn't care anymore, as long as it gets into Jungkook's stubborn head.

Jungkook doesn't understand him. At all. He doesn't understand why he tells him all that, why it's supposed to be related to what happened, why Jimin is here. He blinks and says: "I still don't understand what is wrong with you guys. Is it that important for you to make big deals out of nothing?"

This may take more time than Jimin originally thought. "Jungkook. You can't maintain a healthy relationship if you don't trust each other. Taehyung trusts you, he trusted you so much he never thought you could ever hide things from him, things that are important to him... And he feels like you don't trust him back. When..." He pauses and takes a moment to measure his words. "When I started going out with Jackson... For real I mean, I-... I didn't trust him either, at all, and... Well it was normal I guess...," he says, his voice getting more and more hesitant. It's not his favorite story in the world. "But I didn't trust him and our relationship was too... Wobbly, and whenever we tried to talk about serious stuff we just forgave each other immediately cause we were too scared of losing the other... Except it never solved anything and at some point it just exploded and we realized where the problem was. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jungkook's eyes widen in shock. He turns his head to the wall in front of them. He can barely form words at this point. He understand Jimin's point of view and how it may have been complicated for him and Jackson at first. But Jimin is wrong, Jungkook isn't hiding anything, he just... Can't tell him what is useless... Taehyung is busy, Taehyung is Taehyung, he is way too precious for him. Jungkook wouldn't bear losing him because he is annoying. He can't lose people like that again. Jungkook tries to speak with a shaky voice: "I trust him Jimin. I trust him, I tell him ev-everything, I just... Don't want to-to be annoying, I..." Jungkook looks at Jimin again, lost and scared. "I- l- Lost his trust... Right?" His voices drops at the end and he avoid Jimin's eyes. Oh no.

Jimin sighs again and looks at the younger before his gaze drops to the floor. He knew - he hoped - Jungkook didn't mean it like this. It doesn't erase what he did though... "I don't know," he starts, thinking hard about what to say. "I don't know, I'm not in Taetae's head, I just know that it hurt him deeply. You guys live far from each other, you barely saw each other for real, he wants to know you better you know? All the good and all the bad, he'll never find you annoying, _that_ I can promise you." He observes Jungkook's face, he seems really scared and confused now, completely different from the obnoxious brat who opened the door to him and didn't seem to give a fuck about it. "Just... Try to put yourself in his shoes, imagine if... Imagine if Taetae ends up in the hospital and he's injured and... And you just learn that it's been a mess with... Let's say Jinnie hyung, for a few months now. They kept fighting and fighting and Jinnie comes at the hospital just to yell at Taetae even more. You'd be worried, right? You'd be worried and far, far away." He pauses again. "Now imagine you're being told not to come and all you can do is call Taetae and when you call him he's so cold with you and acts like he's just worthless anyway and well, 'Jungkookie, what's the point of me telling all this to you, you're in Busan anyway so you're useless to me.' How would you feel?"

Jungkook doesn't feel the first tears that run down on his cheeks, slowly, just as slow as Jimin is speaking. He only feels his heart clenching, his chest becoming too tight, his stomach aching with fear. He did that to Taehyung, right? He hurt him _that_ bad right? He told him he was useless, he told his own boyfriend he was useless. He said that. He's a monster. He can't even imagine how much he hurt Taehyung when it feels so painful just to hear that from Jimin. He turns his head to Jimin and opens his mouth to say something. But what can he say, what can he do? He sniffles and turns back again, blinking so he can see in front of him and sighs. An asshole, he is an asshole. He knew he didn't deserve Taehyung... But now it's worse. He just don't deserve saying his name. Jungkook smiles sadly. Maybe Taehyung hates him now. He would hate himself if he was him. Despise to the fullest.

Jimin watches as the younger breaks down in front of his just like Taehyung did this morning. But he can't do anything. He can't tell him that it's okay, cause it's not, not yet. He sighs and gives Jungkook's knee one small squeeze. Then he looks at his own feet and stands up before moving in front of Jungkook. "I'm... Gonna go see him for a few days," he starts, not quite sure how to continue. "He misses you, you know? He misses you a lot and he's just too afraid to call." He sighs and goes to grab his bag. He can't stay much longer, he's not the right person to comfort Jungkook right now. "Yugyeom comes back soon right? How long will you stay alone?" he asks, a bit worried to leave him like this.

Jungkook holds his head between his hands and stares at the floor,. He feels like he isn't here anymore. He understands what Jimin is telling him but can't answer properly. How can Taehyung still miss him? How is that possible? Why is he so perfect? He wants to ask Jimin to take care of Taehyung, but honestly, who is he to speak. Taehyung can't be any better if Jimin is with him. Jungkook wants to tell Jimin that he loves Taehyung, but what does it change? He still hurt him, does Jungkook have the right to say that? Does Jungkook has the right to even think Taehyung is his boyfriend? Maybe Taehyung doesn't want him anymore, maybe Taehyung is better with anyone else that doesn't tell him he is useless. Jungkook stays silent, his chest hurting, his ribs burning and his eyes full of tears. They both hear the sound of a key and Yugyeom coming back home. He joins them and nods to Jimin before running toward Jungkook when he realizes something is wrong. "Kook, hey... Jimin what happened?"

Jimin's throat tightens painfully at the sight of how guilty Jungkook looks. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant, but it's still better than to leave things hanging there. Right? He sighs and jumps a bit when Yugyeom comes back. It's tough facing the accusing look of _the best friend_. Just like he himself did with Jungkook right now... "I-I'm sorry I just, I had to tell him...," he says with a faint voice. He turns back to Jungkook and searches his eyes. "Hey, Jungkookie, please do something about it. He misses you, for real, and he needs you right now... No matter if I go there and do my best to cheer him up, it won't change anything if you two don't set things right... Don't mess it up over this okay? It's stupid, you both deserve each other and I won't let it end like this okay? Just be honest with him and he'll be honest with you." He quickly thanks Yugyeom and puts a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, take care of him, Taetae told me he must put ice on his ribs so you make sure he does that okay? I'm so sorry," he whispers before walking towards the door.

Jungkook's tears double when he hears the words _he misses you_ and _he needs you_. He feels so horrible, he can't bear it. Why did he say that? Why did he hurt _him_. Of all people, he said that to the one he loves. Jungkook gets up and walks to Jimin. He stares at the floor, his fingers gripping the hem of his tank top. He begins with a broken voice: "T-Tell him I-I-" _Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I miss him so much. Tell him I need him too. Tell him I love him. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I love him. Tell him I'm sorry._ Jungkook puts a hand on his mouth and just can't say any of that. Not to Jimin, that would be making fun of him and Taehyung. And he made enough fun of them, for God's sake. "I'll put ice on-on my ribs." He breathes in and runs out of the living room. Yugyeom sighs, looking at him as he leaves before turning to Jimin. "I wish you have a good reason to make him feel worse than he already did." Yugyeom is not mad. Jungkook probably deserves it. But it hurts to see him that helpless.

Jimin closes his eyes and sighs. This whole situation hurts him so much, from being close to both Jungkook and Taehyung. But there's only so much he can do, he can't fix them, it's not his job, he already did too much. " I'm so sorry...," he whispers, half to Yugyeom and half to himself. "Make sure to check on him okay?" he says before leaving the place and going back to his car, his heart feeling heavy in his chest.

Yugyeom nods but he knows Jimin didn't see him. He feels a bit bad for him, the situation seems to make his head a mess of an internal conflict. Mochis shouldn't be having conflicts like that. He thanks him for coming and closes the door behind him. After that, he searches for Jungkook and finds him packing his things, the few clothes he had here, a bit lost and panicked. Yugyeom approaches and asks: "What are you doing?" Jungkook answers, avoiding eye contact. "I need to go. I have to go home and-" He stops mid sentence, his voice breaking. His hands are shaking and he doesn't seem able to be able focus so he quickly moves to do something else. "Why don't you st-" "Is it bad Yug?" The other frowns. "What?" Jungkook throws another piece of clothing in his bag without even folding it. "I don't-don't w-want to see him Yug, I-... I miss him but I... I'm too afraid to-to... I'm too a-" His voice dies in his throat and he closes his eyes, crying a bit more. Yugyeom puts a hand on his arms and says: "Hey... Let's get you showered first, okay? I'll help you." Jungkook nods rapidly and looks at him but he's just a blurry silhouette. Yugyeom smiles and adds: "We'll talk about that afterwards, okay? First... You need to clear your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I'm crying every time I read this tbh.  
> Meh. ONTO A HAPPIER NOTE it's gonna be iM_gOd first year anniversary soon (goddamn) and we wanted to post a bonus chap... So we made a poll on Twitter for you guys to vote for your favorite bonus chap! None are connected to the current plot, one of them is a total AU (an AU of iM_gOd well yeah, we're that crazy) and the other is a past story... So please go vote here!  
> > <https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/953705444530376705>  
> Love you guys, good night~
> 
> -pomie


	16. Mon, May 31st pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Once again I'm too tired to write a long ass note and I'm also too tired to go get my glasses so I can't see my computer screen very clearly u_u So I'm just posting this, I hope you will enjoy it! <3
> 
> -pomie

Jimin leaves Yugyeom's place, his heart heavy. But he quickly tries to forget about it. He knows he can't do much more than he already did, and Jungkook needs to take a moment to think about everything. And worrying about him is useless when Yugyeom is there with him. So Jimin forces himself to push those guilty thoughts away from his mind and drives back home to pack his things. What he needs to do now is to hug Taehyung. He asked for a few days off from his boss, and he accepted (because Jimin did _that_ pouty mochi face). He absolutely did not force his boss to give him days off to see his best friend. Jackson is not even surprised when he sees his boyfriend running from their bedroom to their kitchen and stuff way too much chocolate in his bag. "Babe, hug him for me too, okay?" To which Jimin answers with a kiss on his cheek. He kisses him again on the lips and then leaves him, running way too quickly. He throws his bag in his car, puts his sunglasses on because it makes him feel like he is in a movie, and starts driving. The drive is long, and it's late, Jimin should be tired. But he isn't. He has too much energy to give, his blood is boiling and he is only thinking about his best friend. Sometimes he feels like laughing alone, trying to picture his surprised face when he will see him. And sometimes he feels like crying when he thinks about how bad things are between him and Jungkookie. It hurts him. It hurts him to have his best friend so far. Too far. His hair is messy, he changed his clothes when he came back home and everything happened really quickly. After _long_ hours of road he finally arrives in front of Taehyung's building. He stays there, and quickly takes his phone.

  


* * *  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

taetae 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hey taetae 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u home? 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
| 

can i call my best bestie? 

23:12  
  
---|---  
  
yeah im home 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
wait a sec 

23:14

|   
---|---  
  
  


* * *

  
**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Hey Taetae, how are you cutie?

**Taehyung:** Hey sweetie, I'm fine, a bit tired, I came home like... _[...]_ Hum, half an hour ago. But I'm fine, today was okay. How are you Jiminie?

**Jimin:** Awww Taetaeee you need to rest! Me? Had a huuuge day but I'm still full of energy. _[background sounds]_

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Yeah I'll go to bed soon I think... What did you do today sweetie?

**Jimin:** _[cute voice]_ I annoyed my boss hihi! I asked him for days off and he didn't accept and then I told him Jacksonie would bake a cake for him and he said yes to one condition! He said I needed to focus during future meetings and I refused cause meetings suck and they are all stupid and then he told me he wouldn't accept only _one_ cake and I told him I would ask Jacksonie to cook _two_ cakes and he was like "no I'll get fat" and then I told him-... _[sounds of walking]_

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ I feel sorry for you boss... Why did you ask for days off? Are you okay? You need to rest Jiminie?

**Jimin:** I'm super fine, don't worry cutie! Thought I need something... More sex. Days off could help nhehehe.

**Taehyung:** I don't think it's _physically possible_ to have more sex. _[chuckles]_

**Jimin:** Mfehehe don't try me cutie hehehe... _[sounds of walking]_

**Taehyung:** You're scary sometimes... _[giggles]_ Hey what are you doing right now? It's late y'know? Sounds like you're outside or something...

**Jimin:** Yeah I am! I was driving!! Now I'm finally home hihi! Urgh I forgot my keys- _[sounds of knocking]_

**Taehyung:** Wh- _[...]_ Wait. Wh-What- _[...]_ Okay that's weird give me a sec. _[background sounds]_  


  


* * *

Jimin giggles and waits in front of Taehyung's door, a big smile on his face. When the door is finally opening, he jumps ahead and throws himself against his bestfriend. "Surprise hihihihi!"

Taehyung stands up from his couch and ruffles his wet hair out of his eyes. He got out of the shower just a few minutes ago and immediately jumped into his pajamas. He slowly moves from the couch and to the door. Who's knocking so late? Could be Yoongi but... So late? Maybe he just imagined it. He heard it through Jimin's phone and his brain made it sound more real than it is. He opens the door and all he can process is a mop of blonde hair and a sunshine smile before arms are wrapped around his torso. What. What the- What. "J-J-Jiminie...?" he whispers, too shocked to do anything at all.

Jimin giggles and looks up with a proud smile. "Taetae you're soooo soft. Did you just take a shower? You're so sweet! Oh! I have sweets! I took a lot of chocolate with me! Let's get fat together, like in the good old days heheheheeh." He hugs him closer and feels so happy to have him back. Now he can take care of his Taehyung and be sure he is fine, and under his watch.

Taehyung's brain is strongly conflicted right now. Maybe he just fell asleep on his couch and he's dreaming right now. It's the only explanation to Jimin being is Seoul right now, right? Jimin wouldn't have driven across the entire country in the middle of the week just to see him, right? Right...? He feels his chest constrict a bit and slowly wraps shaking arms around his best friend, awkwardly hugging him back. "Jiminie...," he murmurs, his bottom lip trembling slightly. "Wh-Why are y-you here?" he asks, dropping his head on Jimin's shoulder, his vision getting blurry again.

Jimin giggles a bit. He shuts the door behind them with his foot and puts a reassuring hand on Taehyung's head, slowly caressing his wet hair. He whispers: "I'm here for the best bestie of the universe! Have you met him? He is a gorgeous doctor and I looooove him."

Taehyung can't help a nervous laugh and hugs Jimin closer, hiding in his neck. He can't believe it. Jimin really _did_ drive through all of South Korea just to see him. There's a weird flow of emotions fighting in his heart and he bursts into tears, squeezing his arms harder around Jimin. Just when he started to feel proud because he didn't cry a lot today. But it's Jimin, those are good tears. He tries to say something, to tell him how happy he is to see him but his voice is not cooperating so he just holds onto him and doesn't feel ashamed to break down.

Jimin smiles fondly, even if his heart hurts a little bit to the sound of his cute Taetae crying on his shoulder. But he knows that deep down those tears are helping him. So he smiles a bit and runs his other hand on Taehyung's back. "It's okay Taetae, I'm here now." He chuckles and adds with a proud voice: "I have a new _huge_ fluffy blanket, I barely managed to make it fit in my backpack! It's yellow cause yellow suits my face hehe. Though I forgot to pick clothes... It's fine I'll wear yours! It's okay I'm here now hihi!"

Taehyung smiles through the tears and pulls back slightly, getting one of his hands back to dry his eyes. "I-I'm so ha-happy that you're h-here sweetie," he says, doing his best to smile because he's _really_ happy and it feels nice after the few last _long_ days. "I can g-give you cl-clothes it's okay," he adds with a chuckle, before saying with a playful - as playful as he can - voice: "But it's gonna be b-big for you cause you're so-so short."

Jimin giggles and winks to his best friend. He steps back and shrugs. "You'll give me your biggest clothes and I'll look like a mochi!" Jimin is all smiles, trying to cheer up his best friend the best he can. He whispers: "And we'll send that to Jacksonie and he'll be mad hihihi." Jimin smirks and adds: "Oh by the way-" He jumps again and hugs him tight. "That's from Jackson," he whispers near Taehyung's ear. He wishes he could have done the same, saying it's from Jungkook.

Taehyung smiles and hugs Jimin again. He's so bright and cheerful it can almost give the illusion that everything is really okay. "Thank you," he whispers, his chin on Jimin's shoulder. It's been a while since they had a moment just for themselves, just the two of them, no Jungkook, no Jackson, just like when they were kids. Taehyung missed it, a lot. He squeezes Jimin against him before letting go, erasing the last tears with his sleeves and smiling at his best friend. "Hey, do you wanna eat anything? I didn't have dinner, maybe we can order something or... Cook something but I'm not doing it so maybe ordering is better," he says with a chuckle.

Jimin pouts and takes Taehyung's fists in his hands and shakes his arms softly. "Taetae why don't you eaaa??" He thinks a bit and murmurs: "Order. Let's order a _lot_ of things. What do you want to eat cutie? Something sweet? Sushi? Meat? Chicken?" He smiles and waits for his best friend's answer

Taehyung fights the urge to hug Jimin again, it's unbelievable the immediate effect he has on his mood. "All of it? Hum... A little bit of everything? I know a good Japanese restaurant opened 24/7, it's close so they'll deliver quickly... I think?" he suggests with half a smile.

Jimin nods and jumps on his feet happily. He claps to himself and giggles. "Perfect!" He jumps and hugs Taehyung again because he wants to and he misses it so much. He pulls back and looks at him: "So? Let's order huh? Let's feed you hihihi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the car, what a wonderful invention lol.  
> Anyway thank you guys for all your lovely comments, we are always so happy to see you trying to analyze the situation so carefully! Don't be too mad at Jimin, of course he's been harsher than necessary to Jungkook and of course he's biased but truthfully, things would still be stuck if it weren't for him and he's just trying his best to help his best friend... Things will sort of soon, I promise! <3 Love you guys, love you love you love you~
> 
> ALSO don't forget to go vote here for the upcoming bonus chapter~  
> <https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/953705444530376705>
> 
> -pomie


	17. Mon, May 31st pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back guys! Well, this chapter is short I agree, but I hope you will enjoy it~
> 
> -pomie

_Two hours later…_

It's been barely two hours since Jimin showed up on his doorstep and Taehyung feels like he's fifteen again. They ordered enough food for approximately five people and half of it is left untouched on Taehyung's coffee table. Jimin had turned on the TV and searched for the most cliché comedy channel he could find, and this is how they ended up watching a ridiculous action movie with lousy actors and stupid puns. Now Taehyung is curled up on the left corner off his couch with Jimin's new blanket - and it is indeed yellow and it is indeed so fucking damn soft - wrapped around his shoulder and Jimin's head on his lap. Honestly they stopped watching the movie a while ago and ended up talking about random things. But they also stopped talking now and Taehyung is starting to doze off, the back of his head resting against the wall.

Jimin is happy, it's been a long time since they could both spend some time like that, just the two of them and for _that_ long. So it makes him deeply joyful. Plus he knows he has to be, he has to cheer Taehyung up a bit, because of the situation. It's sad to think that he only came because he knew Taehyung was getting depressed and lonely, those kind of surprise visits shouldn't need reasons like this. But right now, all he wants to do is to make him forget about how bad everything is, the best he can, just for a few days. He blinks after thinking for a long time and notices that Taehyung is falling asleep. He giggles and sits up, shaking his best friend's shoulder. "Taetae, let's go to bed," he whispers softly.

Taehyung groans and carefully detaches himself from the back of the couch. He's not quite sure what time it is, but he texted Mark earlier to ask him to cover up for him the next morning (and with the full shifts he took since his fight with Jungkook, no one will blame him for taking a bit of time to rest). "Kay," he mumbles, rubbing his eyes but not moving at all. He doesn't want to let go of the blanket, it's too comfortable.

Jimin can't help but pout at how cute and adorable Taehyung is. He wants to hug him, to squish his cheeks between his mochi hands and hold him in his _huge_ blanket and get him to bed without him moving. But Taehyung is way too heavy for Jimin, sadly. He puts his hands on Taehyung's cheeks and whispers: "You have to give me pajamas! I want... Hum... Something soft. Like... A _big_ sweater... So big it reaches my knees!"

Taehyung giggles when Jimin squishes his cheeks with his small hands, waking him up enough for him to stand up from the couch, pulling his best friend with him by the wrists. "Ooookaaaay something soft," he says, his voice drifting off a bit. He moves to his bedroom, Jimin following closely, and opens his wardrobe, his head and shoulders disappearing into the huge amount of clothes for a good thirty seconds until he finds a big, red sweater. He hands it to Jimin with a smile. The sleeves are too long for _him_ , it should be even bigger for Jimin. "Tell me if it's okay," he says before dropping down on the bed, lying flat on his back with his feet still on the floor, yawning loudly.

Jimin follows his best friend quietly, he holds the red sweater in his arms and nods before taking off his own shirt and slipping inside the sweater. It's _perfect_. The sleeves are falling on his hands, hiding his little fingers in the fabric. The collar is bigger and shows his collarbones and it falls until half his thighs. He smiles and gets rid of his jeans and runs next to Taehyung, slipping under the blanket. He giggles: "Feels sooooft hihi. I love that, I love it." He laughs again and whispers: "Taetae come heeeere."

Taehyung giggles and peeks at his best friend. Well he does look like a five year-old wearing his father's clothes, that's kinda adorable. Jimin quickly hides under Taehyung's blanket and Taehyung whines. It was such a bad idea to lie _on top_ of the blanket. He sighs and rolls on his stomach and just gives Jimin a pout. "I have no energy anymore," he mumbles, trying to push himself up on his arms and exaggeratingly falling back on the bed, his face flat on the mattress.

Jimin giggles and grips the blanket in his hands and jumps on Taehyung's flat body. He crashes him with his weight, covering him like a human sushi and circles him with his arms and legs. "Pleaaaase Taetaeee," he whines, his head hidden by the blanket.

Taehyung's breath gets caught in his chest and he tries to push Jimin's body off his back but it's like, an impossible thing to do, he always tries, he always fails. "Hmpppph, J-... Mpff- Niiie~" he tries to speaks between two laughs, squirming under the blanket to try to shake Jimin away.

Jimin laughs and rolls on his back, rolling himself inside the blanket. He lets Taehyung's body be and suffocates himself in the blanket. "Mfaemfae helf meee!"

Taehyung laughs and shifts on his side, pulling on the blanket until Jimin's blonde hair pokes out. "Stop messing up with my beeed~" He playfully squishes Jimin's cheek before he himself slides under the blanket, sinking in the pillow under his head. It's not even a question, where will Jimin sleep when he comes at his place. It's always been... Normal, somehow, to share the same bed. Never awkward, even when they end up all snuggled against each other like koalas. It's just their thing. Taehyung smiles and pulls the blanket up to his nose, pulling it on top of Jimin in the process.

Jimin smiles at his best friend when he finally slips under the blanket and shifts closer. He takes Taehyung's hand in his, his fingers barely able to embrace Taehyung's, and whispers: "Good night Taetae."

Taehyung smiles and his free hand blindly searches for the light switch on the wall above his head and he hits it, the room instantly turning dark. Taehyung sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the peacefulness and the reassurance of having his best friend next to him. He knows he doesn't have to talk or to do anything when Jimin is here. Things just become simple, and that's exactly what he needs right now. "G'night sweetie," he whispers back, snuggling deeper in his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but a little bit of vmin fluff never killed anyone and wE NEEDED IT OKAY?  
> Anyway see you tomorrow guys (tomorrow's chapter is IMPORTANT alright?)  
> Good night, we love you! <3  
> And sorry for not being able to reply to all your lovely comments, we're just really busy lately somehow and can't find the right time to do it. :( But I can promise you that all of them are making us really happy #emopom
> 
> -pomie


	18. Tue, June 1st

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\/!\/!\ Guys if you haven't read chapter 183 in the main fic please do read it first, it's important! /!\/!\/!\  
> Honestly we didn't think there'd be so many narrative chapters so now it's a mess to handle but we can't exactly change anything so... >.<  
> Anyway enjoy it~
> 
> -pomie

Taehyung sighs and locks his phone, leaving it next to him on the couch before dropping his head on Jimin's shoulder. It's really quiet really quickly now, it's a strange sensation. He mindlessly takes the chocolate tab on his best friend's lap and breaks a large piece of it. He breaks in it half and hands one to Jimin before biting on the other. He should buy chocolate more often. "Jiminie... I'm really coming to Busan with you, right...?" he whispers, snuggling his legs under Jimin's blanket on the couch. He didn't plan this. He's not quite sure what to do? Go to Jungkook's place? And say what? Maybe he shouldn't try to think too much of it and just see how things happen... It's scary.

Jimin watches Taehyung quietly, a small smile on his face. He is happy Jin called and convinced Taehyung to come. He puts a hand on Taehyung's hair and caresses it slowly, eating the chocolate at the same time. "Yeah and... Hey... You trust me, right? Everything will be alright Taetae. I'm sure he wants to see you as bad you want to see him."

Taehyung sighs and slowly nods against Jimin's shoulder. That last sentence makes his eyes teary again but he swallows hard, doing his best to hold it back because he's tired of not being in control of his emotions anymore. "Jiminie...? How was he when you saw him? Why didn't you tell me...?" he murmurs.

Jimin stays silent for a moment, careful about what to say and what not to, and sighs. He shifts and bit and settles Taehyung's head on his lap. He caresses his hair again and says: "You really want me to tell you? Let him... Tell you that by himself okay? L-Let Jungkookie show you that he trusts you Taetae." He covers his best friend with his blanket.

Taehyung sighs and closes his eyes, lets Jimin handle him carefully and run a soothing hand over his hair. Everything would feel so perfect if he didn't have so much on his mind. He bites his lip hard when Jimin speaks. He wants to believe him, he wants to believe him so bad. But he’s not sure of anything and he doesn't know how to fight it anymore. "Y-Yeah... But, I meant... I meant, physically? H-How was he?" he whispers, his hand squeezing Jimin's knee as if to reassure himself.

Jimin's heart hurts a bit at the question he tried to avoid. He wants to make his best friend feel better, but he can't lie to him. So he breathes in and says with a quiet voice: "Honestly? He... Looked like someone who just got hit by a car and doesn't take care of himself as if he didn't care anyway... I really hope he... Is taking better care of himself now." Jimin thinks a bit and adds: "He needs you."

What Jimin is telling him feels like a blow to the heart and Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut, grabbing the hem of the blanket and pulling it over his head. Jungkook is not okay. And Jungkook doesn't need him. Everyone told him to stay away and Jungkook didn't even argue with it. He rejected all of Taehyung's questions when he was trying to figure out how he felt. He said he didn't need Taehyung to worry about him. But maybe he did? What if he did? What if he does? Taehyung swallows difficulty and squeezes Jimin's knee harder.

Jimin frowns and looks down at the blanket that is hiding his best friend's head. He shakes his legs to catch his attention and sighs: "Are you even listening to me? What is your problem, both of you? Why do you ask for help and never listen to what we tell you?!"

Taehyung pulls the blanket away and sits up, facing Jimin, all tears forgotten. "Wh-What? I _do_ listen, but... What do you want me to say? I don't... He's still not okay and I'm still useless so far, and-and as long as we don't see each other it's not gonna change. Right? Why has everyone, including him, tried to keep me away?"

Jimin listens to Taehyung, a bit lost, and puts a hand on his arm. "Believ-" He stops, and sighs. He circles his arms around his best friend's shoulders and brings him closer. He doesn't have to make him feel worse than he already is... And Taehyung seems so scared, just like Jungkook did. But how can he make him understand that they both feel the same now? How? "That's why you're coming, right?"

Taehyung opens his mouth to say something but quickly Jimin's strong arms are around him and Taehyung rests his forehead on his shoulder again. He sighs and faintly nods. "Yeah... Yeah, I-... I don't care if he doesn't... Call first or whatever, I just want to make sure... That everything's okay? But... Everything is not okay but, you got the idea. I-... I don't want to lose him Jiminie, I love him so much I don't want to lose him, I don't know why I stayed here, Jin hyung is right I should've gone there immediately, I don't know why I stayed here..." he whispers, not paying attention to what he says, he just lets it out.

"No don't... Don't feel guilty." Jimin caresses Taehyung's back and continues: "You made the right choice. But now... Maybe now that you two fought... Maybe it's important that both of you see each other. You... You both need to understand how you feel. And... Hey Taetae? Can I tell you something?"

Taehyung nods again and hugs Jimin tighter. It’s been more than a week now and they need to talk, for real, face to face. Taehyung needs to see him. "What is it...?" he asks with a small voice, remembering that Jimin asked him a question.

Jimin feels his best friend getting closer to him, as if searching for someone that could reassure him. He smiles and whispers: "Believe Taetae... Believe in what... Believe in both of you. He... Loves you too okay? You know that?" He thinks a bit and adds: "I... I know I shouldn't say that but... Taetae I swear... Don't worry."

Taehyung nods again and just stays there, holding onto his best friend because that's all he can do right now. He wants Jimin to be right. Jungkook loves him too, right? And he loves him, too, so much. And it's normal to fight, right? They just need to talk. Cause that's obviously what they lack and that's what lead them there, not just Jungkook, the both of them. Taehyung will go to Busan and they'll talk and it will get better. They'll find a way. Taehyung wants to find a way, he won't leave until things are better. He sighs and looks up, before whispering: "Thanks sweetie...," and he even manages to smile.

Jimin caresses Taehyung's cheek and smiles softly. He whispers "Don't... Everything is going to be alright." He smiles even more. "And I'm always right!" He scrunches his nose and kisses the top of Taehyung's forehead. "Now rest a bit."

Taehyung giggles and hugs Jimin again, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. He has the best best friend in the entire universe. "I love you Jiminie," he whispers. He untangles himself from the other and gathers the blanket in his arms before standing up from the couch. "Bed?" he asks with a smile, nodding towards his bedroom. To be honest the conversation with his brother kinda drained his entire energy. But he feels better now. Tired but better.

Jimin wants to hug his best friend forever, he feels so happy when he is around. It feels like good old days, even if now he is happier with Jackson, he only knows that he would be even more if Taehyung came back to Busan. He nods and stands up, walking towards Taehyung's bedroom. "I love you too Taetae. I love you too much, come here." Jimin takes Taehyung's hand in his and lead them both to Taehyung's bedroom, then pushes them on the bed.

Taehyung follows Jimin and giggles when they drop on the bed. Feels like they're eight years old again and having a sleepover in Jimin's bedroom and spending the night hiding under the blanket to tell each other stupid eight year old stories. He sees Jimin open his arms and instinctively rests his head near his best friend's shoulder, lying on his side with his own arm over Jimin's stomach. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up to their chins and everything is just like it should be. "Hey, Jiminie...?" he whispers after a short moment of silence.

Jimin shifts closer to Taehyung and looks at him with sparkling eyes. Feels like they are soo young again. He likes it. He enjoys the moment, noticing how he missed being that close to the softest guy he knows and whispers back: "Yeah Taetae?" with a childish voice.

Taehyung smiles and hides in Jimin's shoulder. "I-...," he starts, not quite sure how to voice it out loud. "Thank you... Not just-... Well. For telling me everything you told me and... And for being here, you're the best, thank you, really...," he whispers. He's so grateful to have Jimin in his life, Jimin who literally jumped into his car and drove through the entire country just because Taehyung was feeling down, with a bag full of chocolate and a fluffy blanket. And no matter how much he loves Jungkook, Jimin will always be the best best friend in the world and that's something that can't ever change.

Jimin smiles to his best friend and closes his eyes. "Don't thank me for that, come on." He stays quiet a bit, feeling suddenly so tired he could sleep right now. He breathes in and out a bit before adding with a faint whisper: "I'd do anything for you and you know it Taetae. Anything." And he was never so honest in his whole life, he loves Taehyung so much he could let everything down for him, without hesitating.

Taehyung smiles and his heart feels lighter now. He feels stronger somehow, as if Jimin's words were full of everything he lacked during the past week and his brain is slowly getting into the right place. He snuggles closer to his best friend and closes his eyes, sighing in relief. He feels like he could do anything right now, like Jimin came from Busan with a bottle full of energy and gave it to Taehyung just because. "You know I would too sweetie," he answers with a smile.

Jimin smiles at hearing his best friend's soft voice, so reassuring and happy. If only they could live in the same city again, just like before. He could see when he is feeling bad, and Jimin would be the one that sees Taehyung getting sad and drunk. And that's how he ends up sleeping with a smile, his fingers running in the back of Taehyung's head.

Taehyung looks up when he hears Jimin's breathing slowing down and he sees him sound asleep, a small smile on his lips. He looks so cute, like a big baby, and it's nice to see him _not_ looking worried about him. He's tempted to take a picture and send it to Jackson. But his phone is too far and he's too sleepy now. So he just whispers, once more: "Thank you...," and within a few seconds he's asleep as well and for the first time in the entire week, he doesn't feel like crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taekook will see each other soon, I repeat, Taekook will see each other soon.  
> Over.
> 
> -pomie
> 
> PS: We're back on Thursday!


	19. Thu, June 3rd pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA LOVELIES! Guess who's back?  
> I won't be long.  
> Cause I know you guys want to read.  
> So here it is, enjoy the ride~

It's nearly noon when they leave Seoul. Jimin is driving, wearing Taehyung's hoodie because he didn't bring clothes with him, and he now looks like he is 15 again. Large hoodie hiding his body and the ripped jeans he came with. He didn't wear ripped jeans back then though. Taehyung is next to him, silent. They talk a bit sometimes, but not that much, and Taehyung is usually _very_ talkative so it's a bit scary. But Jimin quickly understood that his best friend was actually scared. When Jimin asked him why, Taehyung simply told him that he was afraid Jungkook might not want to see him. And Jimin tried to call Jungkook but he didn't pick up, it didn't even ring, as if his phone was off. So instead of sending a useless text, Jimin is now calling Yugyeom, putting him on speaker.

Taehyung has spent the past couple of hours looking through the window, occasionally chatting with Jimin but Jimin always knew when Taehyung wasn't in the mood to talk. Now he's not in the mood to talk. He's torn between trying to think about what he could say to Jungkook when they see each other - but that's scary - or just forget about it and let the words come as they do - that's scary too. Jimin understands of course. He always does, he understands even better when Taehyung doesn't explain anything at all actually. He still tries to call Jungkook and Taehyung's knuckles turn white holding onto his seat because what if he picks up and tells them to leave him alone? What if he picks up just to hang up? What is Jungkook thinking right now? In the end he doesn't pick up and Taehyung doesn't quite understand how they're on the phone with Yugyeom now because he kinda spaced out.

**Yugyeom:** Yeah hyung?

**Jimin:** Yeah Yugyeomie, I'm on the road right now, back from Seoul!

**Yugyeom:** Oh really? That's good, how was Taehyung?

**Jimin:** He is actually with me... He... Needs to talk to Jungkookie. You know...

**Yugyeom:** Wow! Really? How are you Taeh- _[...]_ Y-Yeah that's... Oh my God, sorry Taehyung, I shouldn't have I-

**Jimin:** Shut up it's not your fault!

**Taehyung:** Wh-What's wrong? What are you sorry for...?

**Jimin:** He is apologizing for telling you not to come and he is wrong, it's not his fault, it's Jungkookie's. Right Taetae?

**Yugyeom:** Y-Yeah whatever, I don't like it when you blame him but you're not that wrong so what can I say? _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** We tried calling him but-

**Yugyeom:** He left his phone at my place, don't even try... _[sighs]_

**Jimin:** Shit...

**Taehyung:** Is- _[...]_ How is he? Is it okay for... For me to come? You think...? I don't know, I... I feel like I should but I feel like I shouldn't, it's a strange feeling.

**Yugyeom:** _[hesitant]_ Ho-Honestly? I don't know? He left my place and asked me not to come. Like... He didn't ask me to give him back his keys cause I think he trusts me... But he really wished to... Stay alone? I just-

**Jimin:** You left him alone?!

**Yugyeom:** Taehyung, I think... It's okay? I think that... Okay honestly, I don't trust his will to open the door even if you knock and tell him that it's you... He would probably think it's a dream anyway. I... Have his keys... I can... If you want, tell him you're coming or something like that? Just... I don't know what he is doing actually... But, to get him ready to see you? I don't know.

**Taehyung:** Y-You think he won't open the door if it's me...?

**Jimin:** Taetae...

**Yugyeom:** I don't want you to break down because he is not home or because he's sleeping or anything, and you'd wait for nothing... I can only deal with _one_ heartbroken guy at once please.

**Jimin:** Yugyeomie... That's not nice.

**Yugyeom:** So? Still want my help?

**Taehyung:** Y-Yeah okay... What do you suggest then?

**Yugyeom:** Listen, Taehyung... You know you're gonna surprise him as well, okay? I mean... You're all super cute, but he also has issues with his boyfriend right now. I... Since I'll be the one breaking his rule I need to tell him you're coming... I won't stay, I'll just make sure he understands why I did that and why you're suddenly here, I... I can't really tell you why but I won't let you barge in just like that. Let's... Meet when you arrive, okay? Is... It okay for you Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** Yeah, no, okay sure, and... And don't... I don't know, don't pressure him or anything okay? If he doesn't... If he doesn't want to see me it's okay, I'll understand, he has... Every right to? I guess...? You know him better than I do so you probably know what's best for him.

**Yugyeom:** Taehyung did he... Make you think that? _[sighs]_ The bastard.

**Taehyung:** I-... I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since... Last time, so I don't know, but I know I annoyed him and... And I don't know how to handle that, it's not like it happened before. I just... I trust you, okay?

**Yugyeom:** Then trust me when I tell you to stop doubting. _[…]_ I'll hang up now, gotta do something, see you later guys.

**Jimin:** Yeah, thanks Yugyeomie!

**Taehyung:** Sure, thank you Yugyeom, see you later.

Yugyeom hangs up and Jimin sighs, relieved. Well, at least they know they will be able to make Taehyung and Jungkook meet. He quickly looks at Taehyung, watches him quietly before getting his attention back on the road. "I think... He is wrong. I think Kookie would have opened his door for you." Jimin smiles and adds: "Everything is going to be alright Taetae, I swear."

Taehyung glances to the side and stares at Jimin for a second. He tries to put himself in Jungkook's shoes and wonders if he would've opened the door. Maybe he wouldn't have. He thinks he would have, but he is not Jungkook and Jungkook is not him. He's not quite sure what to think... He doesn't know what Jungkook thinks. He probably would've opened the door though. "You really believe that?" he asks with an hesitant voice. He wants to believe Jimin and Seokjin but Yugyeom didn't sound so conviced and he knows Jungkook so much better than all of them.

Jimin nods fiercely. "Yugyeomie knows him as a friend... He doesn't know Kookie as his boyfriend. You do. As yourself... If you were him... Or maybe not. Just ask yourself, imagine you're in the worst situation... You're so angry at him, you're pissed, I'm not saying he is... I really don't think so... But even in this worst case scenario... You still would've opened, right? Then... Why wouldn't he?"

Taehyung can't help a small smile and he settles back on his seat. Jimin is right, Taehyung would've opened the door. Even after the worst of fights, he would've opened the door and... And yelled maybe, but at least they would've sorted things out. Maybe Jungkook will yell at him too? But maybe not. But maybe... _I don't care, I just want to see him_. He sighs and rests his forehead against the window. "Hey Jiminie, I'm gonna try to sleep a little okay? Wake me up if we're there before I wake up on my own," he murmurs before closing his eyes.

Jimin nods and caresses Taehyung's shoulder before focusing back on the road. Taehyung manages to fall asleep and rests a bit, which is good. Jimin parks in front of Jungkook's place and whispers: "Hey Taetae... We're here, wake up." He notices a tall boy waiting next to the building's door and assumes it's Yugyeom.

Taehyung blinks and Jimin's car has stopped already, as if they just teleported to Busan. It feels so strange to be here, so suddenly. He recognizes Jungkook's building and his heart beats faster and his stomach knots uncomfortably. He tries to take a deep breath and to shut his brain down but it doesn't seem to agree. He's suddenly way too awake. Was it really a good idea? "You stay in the car?" he asks his best friend, a bit unsure.

Jimin ruffles Taehyung's hair and winks. "I'm coming back home, cause you're staying here, okay? Taetae... Everything will be alright, okay?" He smiles to his best friend and asks again: "Taetae, don't be afraid, okay?"

Taehyung nods slowly and looks down at his feet for a few seconds. He closes his eyes and breathes, then he looks at Jimin with the biggest smile he can managed. "Yeah, okay. See you later sweetie, okay?" he says, trying to gather all the confidence he has. It's Jungkook. It's his boyfriend. He needs to talk to his boyfriend. He wants to and he has to and he won't leave until they have talked. He opens the car door and gets out, casting one more glance at Jimin's encouraging smile.

Jimin watches Taehyung as he leaves him, giving him the best smile he can. He feels a bit bad seeing him so anxious, but who wouldn't be? He nods to himself and gets ready to leave when Taehyung joins Yugyeom. Yugyeom was waiting for him, arms crossed around his chest. He smiles when he notices Jungkook's boyfriend and approaches him: "Hey Taehyung."

Taehyung meets Yugyeom in front of the building and tries to keep smiling. To be honest he can't remember being so stressed in a while. Even during his exams, even when his stupid boss is around. "Hi! Hmm, how are you...?" he asks, a bit uncomfortable. It's the first time he's alone with Yugyeom and the circumstances are not very ideal.

Yugyeom notices how tense Taehyung is and he can't really blame him. He just nods, as if telling him _it's okay, I won't make you talk, I understand_ and they walk quietly inside the building. Yugyeom doesn't think a lot, he tries not to relate to their situation, but it's heartbreaking to see how not being able to see each other can affect people who truly, deeply, love each other. When they arrive in front of Jungkook's door, Yugyeom looks at Taehyung and whispers: "I'll go? Okay?"

Taehyung walks up the stairs and follows Yugyeom through the hallway, always a step behind him. The place wakes up the memories of the last time he was here and it's not necessarily pleasant right now. They stop before Jungkook's door and Taehyung has to clench his fingers into fists to stop his hands from shaking. _It's okay, it's Jungkook, it's Jungkookie._ He nods to the younger and just waits there. There's not much he can do for now.

Yugyeom nods and takes the keys from his pocket. He opens the door slowly and looks inside. Strangely, the place isn't messy or anything. No it's worse than that. It's too clean, too _normal_. All the pictures hung on his wall have disappeared, his bed is neatly done, his kitchen is clean, seems like he threw away every sketch he had, the other wall is empty. Yugyeom only finds Jungkook, sleeping on his desk, using his arms as a pillow. He is wearing a white t-shirt and shorts, but his skin looks blueish from the cold. And it's almost summer. Yugyeom frowns and approaches him, whispering: "Hey, Kook, wake up." Jungkook doesn't move for a while and Yugyeom touches his shoulder. "Kook, stop sleeping like that, you're hurting yourself." The boy slowly moves and it takes him a moment to sit up. He groans in the process, his ribs sending him painful signals and he turns his head to Yugyeom. Jungkook looks pale, his gaze heavy and absent. He watches Yugyeom for a long time before understanding that Yugyeom is actually _here_. "What are you doing here?" he says with a low voice. He doesn't seem really happy to see him but Yugyeom won't blame him, everything is his fault after all. "Taehyung is here. It's time for both of you to talk." Jungkook nods and puts his head back on his arms, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he sits up again. "Wh-What?!" Yugyeom sighs and points at the door, still opened. "Taehyung is here." Jungkook processes the words difficultly. He can't believe it, Taehyung here?! What is that joke? "Wh-What day is it? Wh-What time is-is it? Wh-" He tries to understand what's happening and his best friend only smiles. "It's time both of you have a talk." Jungkook's heart starts beating way too quickly. He tries to stand up and nearly falls, not really at ease with sudden moves. Yugyeom helps him staying up and looks at the zombie he has for a best friend. Jungkook seems to be looking at his wardrobe with his eyes full of panic, he pushes Yugyeom and runs towards it, searching for a hoodie. Okay, he is sweating, but he is already so pathetic. He knows he looks like a deadman, he has been crying and crying for days under his blanket, he didn't even eat and only took his medecine when the pain was so hard he couldn't sleep. But right now, when Taehyung came from Seoul to break up with him, he at least won't show himself _that_ pathetic. And it's better if he can hide those ugly scars on his arm. Yugyeom quietly watches Jungkook's trembling body trying to put on the sweater but failing, the sleeves slipping away from his fingers just like Taehyung. It pains him. "Hey... I'll go now, okay?" Yugyeom smiles sadly to his best friend and doesn't let him say anything before he leaves the room, giving a nod to Taehyung in the hallway. He doesn't need to say more to the boy, he probably heard the entire conversation. Jungkook stays still, unable to move, next to the door. Everything around him seems to be moving but him, his head is buzzing and he can't stop the questions running in his mind. _Why? Why? What? Why? No. No. No I don't want to. Why? Why?_

Taehyung waits and waits and he hears Jungkook's voice through the thin wall and it's like a gun shot right through the heart. He feels like he waited for so long but when Yugyeom shows up it feels like he didn't take nearly enough time. He's not ready, he doesn't know what to say. What should he do? Should he get inside? Why are his feet stuck to the ground? He can almost hear Jungkook breathe on the other side of the wall. The air is so heavy, why does it feel like it's crushing his shoulders like this? He takes a few deep breaths, takes one step, then two, and then he carefully gets inside the apartment, searching for his boyfriend. The place seems so familiar yet so unknown. Different somehow. He sees him standing there, next to his closet and everything feels so _unreal_ for a long moment. It's not real right? Jimin wasn't even in Seoul, he didn't drive him to Busan, it's all just a dream right? Or a nightmare, maybe, Jungkook wouldn't look so pale and tired and... Lost, otherwise. Taehyung opens his mouth and tries to speak but nothing comes out. He blinks a few times, trying so hard to say something, to _do_ something. But then his eyes find their way to the wall behind Jungkook and he doesn't even notice that he stopped breathing. He shouldn't be here. It was a bad idea. He should've known, Jungkook doesn't want him here, it's not his place to be anymore, he shouldn't be here. "You removed everything...," he whispers, not even realizing that it came out loud.

Jungkook's eyes get rounder when Taehyung gets in. He never thought he would see Taehyung like that, looking so anxious, and scared, and pale. And Jungkook knows, knows it's his fault. He hides his shaky hands behind his back and looks down at the floor. His head feels so heavy he fears he might end up falling on the floor and break his ribs on the other side. He whispers with a hoarse voice: "I-I... Th-Thought you w-wouldn't want me to keep them and..." His voice breaks into a hesitant whisper: "I just... I-" He stops talking, and closes his eyes, praying all the Gods he knows about. Please, no, not now, please.

Taehyung stares alternatively at Jungkook, then at the walls, then at Jungkook again. What does it mean? What does it _mean_?? His heart beats so hard it feels like it rips his chest open every time. He can't possibly mean _that_. Right? He can't, he can't, he can't. And Jungkook is not looking at him, he's looking at the floor and shielding himself far, far away from Taehyung and Taehyung never felt so scared. "Wh-Why? Why would you... Why did you...," he starts but it's not going anywhere. "Why w-would you think that...?" he ends up asking, his voice so small but it still breaks the heavy silence.

Jungkook tries to swallow that knot he has on his throat but it only makes him want to throw up. Each word Taehyung pronounces hurts, it hurts, it hurts. He whispers, first to himself but then he notices he was actually voicing it out: "I don't- I don't- I don't want it. I don't want it..."

Taehyung stays silent for so long his lips get dry and his nails are stuck in his palms. He doesn't know what to do but he can't see Jungkook like this. He _can't_. He takes two big steps, breaking the ugly, stressful distance between them and he grabs Jungkook's hand, careful to take the left one, holding it tight in both of his. "I don't want it either, never, I don't," he murmurs, his gaze dropping to the floor and he holds onto Jungkook's hand as if it could change anything. He can't let go, he won't let go, not him, not now.

Jungkook breathes out, heavily, feeling Taehyung's reassuring skin against his. It's warm, way too warm. It burns him. But in a good way. He waits a bit before looking up at him, and opens his mouth. It takes him a while before he manages to say: "I-I hurt you Tae... I know I did... But I won't-won't give up on you. Pl-Please. Let-Let me... Please." He looks around, a bit lost and scared and adds: "I'll do-do better, I'll-I'll... I won't disappoint you, I-" His voice breaks and his eyes fill with tears. He breathes in so he can push them away and panic increases in his body.

Taehyung's heart is slowly breaking in tiny, tiny pieces. He can't see Jungkook like this. He heard him cry on the phone, more than once, he did, but he never saw him like this and it _hurts_. But he can't take his eyes off him. As if he would suddenly disappear if Taehyung blinks or looks away. He holds his hand tighter, feeling it trembling in his own and he can't do more than this for now. "P-Please tell me you didn't m-mean it... Not like th-this, please, please tell me you didn't," he whispers, his voice a mess because he slept not a long time ago and because his throat is so painful. He remembers Jungkook's last word, hears his tone echoing in his mind like it did for the entire week and he wants to cry again but his eyes are dry.

Jungkook frowns at Taehyung's words, as if brought back to _reality_ , and he looks at him. He doesn't understand. He steps back and says, his voice shaking: "Of-Of course I-I meant it. I... I... I know I... I know what I did, I... I'd understand if you... You... You know. But I... I don't want- I..."

Taehyung chews on his bottom lip and looks at the ceiling for some long seconds. Jungkook slipped away again and now he's just a few steps away but it's just like Taehyung is in Seoul again. He can't find the words, ideas are pushing each other on his mind and he doesn't know what to start with and it seems that Jungkook doesn't either. "I-I mean... A-At the hospital, on the phone, what y-you said," he murmurs, unable to look at him in the eyes.

Jungkook closes his eyes, the words _phone_ and _hospital_ bringing back his headache. He shoukd have known they would speak about that again. He doesn't want to remember how much he hurt Taehyung, but he needs to. He needs to feel it too. "N-No," he whispers. He clears his throat and says it again: "No." He clenches his fists and repeats: "No I didn't... I... No. I..." Memories of that day come back running and he feels so guilty he can't even apologize.

Taehyung can't help a shaky sigh and he closes the distance between them again and now Jungkook can't step back anymore, the bed is behind him. "Hey," he whispers, carefully hooking two fingers under Jungkook's chin and gently making him look up at him. His eyes are dark from tiredness and shining with tears and his skin is like paper but he's still beautiful and Taehyung wants to take him in his arms and forget about everything but he knows it's not the right way to do. "It's okay, right? We-We're okay, right...?" he asks, and he knows they still have so many things to talk about but he wants, he _needs_ to make absolutely sure of that first.

Jungkook's head moves up on its own and the little spot where his skin meets Taehyung's feels so warm and gentle and _normal_ it takes his breath away. He looks up at Taehyung and the words he says, his reassuring voice, everything makes his heart swell. It hurts, but it hurts so good. He wants to cry, he wants to cry but not now, he knows he must be honest with Taehyung now, so he fights it back. He shakes his head and murmurs: "Yeah... I... Lo-" He nods fiercly again and takes Taehyung's hand in his bruised one.

Taehyung sees Jungkook nodding and nodding as if he needed to make absolutely sure too, and he didn't realize how tensed his own shoulders were since he came here. _We're okay, we're okay._ He looks quietly while the younger takes his hand this time and the bandage around his palm is too tight, it makes the tips of Jungkook's fingers go purple. He doesn't interrupt him though. Not now. Now Jungkook feels closer and it's all that matters. "I th-thought... I thought you wouldn't want t-to see me," he whispers, a small, nervous laugh escaping his lips.

Jungkook shakes his head as a _no_ , his eyes round again. _No, of course not. Never._ He whispers, a sad smile on his lips: "I... I thought _you_ wouldn't... Want to, since I... Lied s-so much." It's hard for him to say that, but it's the truth. He did everything _so wrongly_ he never thought Taehyung would want to see him again.

Taehyung sighs and shifts, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently, as gently as he can, he pulls on Jungkook's hand to ask him to sit with him. "Why did you...?" he asks very simply. He looks at Jungkook and realizes that he probably felt just as bad as he himself did. They're both so stupid. " Why... Why did you feel like... Like you had to hide things from me when I told you that you could talk to me, I told you so many times, I asked about you, I asked and you always said that everything was fine...," he says, nervously playing with the hem of Jungkook's blanket.

Jungkook follows Taehyung down without realizing it. He keeps Taehyung's hand in his and sits on his bed, close to Taehyung but far enough so he can look at him in the eyes if he turns his head. He looks down at his hand, the one that isn't injured, and then closes his eyes. He sort of learned by heart what he is about to say. And he knows he told that a million times, to every single person he knows. But still, Taehyung needs to know. Needs to understand. "I... I didn't want to... To annoy you, I... I mean, I know I'm wrong, okay? But I... I feared I m-might make you g-go away, I..." He lowers his head and waits for it. Taehyung being angry.

Taehyung looks at Jungkook for a long time, looks at the way he's staring at the floor, avoiding him the best he can, and he feels like a monster. Is that how he's like in Jungkook's mind? How does Jungkook see him for him to think that Taehyung would _leave_? "Is that what you think of me...?" he whispers after a while. He just can't believe this. He heard those words so many times, Jungkook repeated them again and again and Taehyung kept trying to tell him that _no, what the fuck, you're my boyfriend and I care about you, you're not annoying me_ , he can't even think of another way to phrase it now. "Just... What should I _do_ for you to believe me? I mean... You're _not_ annoying me, I won't go away, I'm already away and I still care, I-I try to, I try, I don’t-... Is that not enough? What should I say for you to trust me enough to talk to me? I-I-I don't know anymore, so tell me okay...? Just tell me how it works for you, what do you want me to do for things to get better??" His voice sounds broken and his words come out maybe a bit too fast but he just can't with that same excuse over and over.

Jungkook closes his eyes and wishes that everything happening right now is not happening. His shoulders tense and he bites the inside of his cheeks. Of course, he knew Taehyung would say that, it's normal. He is the one who is not _normal_. No, better. He can't even have the excuse of being mentally sick, he is just stupid and annoying. He thought he may annoy Taehyung by talking? He did, by not talking. He said Taehyung was annoying? No, he was annoying himself. He hates himself for doing that, making Taehyung say all that. Why is he doing that to him? How is he doing that to him? When did he fuck up? Jungkook stays silent for a while, thinking, blaming and blaming himself and when he notices that Taehyung is probably waiting for an answer, he whispers: "Don't. Don't... Do anything. I-I trust you... But I..." Words fly out of his mouth and he shuts up. It's better when he does, at least he can't tell Taehyung that he is useless.

Taehyung sighs and his gaze drifts to the wall in front of him. His emotions are so conflicted right now it makes his head ache. He doesn't know how to react. It's too much, it's all too much, and they've been here before, more than once, it just seems that it will never end. "How can you tell me not to do anything? When I ask you don't say anything and when I don't ask you don't say anything and when I ask again you tell me that I'm useless? Of course I'm useless if I don't even know what's going on! How can you tell me not to do anything? If I hadn't said anything you would've forgotten me in December already, right??" He closes his eyes and realizes that he's squeezing Jungkook's hand way too tight so he does his best to loosen his fingers but he can't help the tension in his muscles right now. "I don’t know what I did to make you think thet you have to lie to me, I-I'm sorry but... But I can't, I just can't do this if you don't tell me anything, I’m sorry that I don’t see, I’m sorry, really, but Jungkook you ended up in hospital and you kept saying that you were okay, how can _I_ trust you now? I-I did, I swear I did, with all my heart, but now it's just so hard and I _need_ to know that I can trust you, please, I... You can't keep doing this okay? You-You can't, I can't, o-okay??" He finally _finally_ manages to stop talking and he hates himself for saying all this, he does, he knows Jungkook is in pain already, mentally and physically but the words seem to have a life of their own.

It hurts, everything hurts and the pain from his ribs is nothing compared to that. He grimaces when Taehyung squeezes his hand harder and puts his free hand on Taehyung's. He softly, softly, takes his hand away from his boyfriend's, with a slight bow of his head. He doesn't mean it badly, he just knows that he will make him feel worse if Taehyung was to tense like that again. What Taehyung is saying does not surprise him at all, it just hurts to hear what he feared might be happening. He wouldn't have thought Taehyung might _really_ think that. Jungkook never thought he might lose his trust just because he never talked about the few stupid issues he had with his father. That's way too easy, why is it so easy? Why does Taehyung seem to be questionning the fact of them being together, just because of _you say you're okay when you're not_? He is okay, he feels good, he never _lied_ about that. He never felt like lying. Why? "Why- Why are you comparing this to December?"

Taehyung looks at their hands, Jungkook's slipping away from his own. Why does it have to be like this? Why does it feel like they're both having a conversation of their own and the other doesn't even hear it? He sighs and slips his own hands underneath his thighs. "I'm not- I'm just saying that if I don't ask, you don't say anything... I-I'm sorry, I _know_ I'm annoying you with it, every time I ask, but if I don't insist... I-I always learn from someone else, I have to hear it from Yugyeom or from Jimin or from you when you misread your contacts and think I'm Taeyang, I... You may think it's useless, you may think _I_ am useless, I don't know but... But how should we do then? Is it gonna be like this when I come back to Busan for real? Is it really gonna change even if I'm not useless anymore? Cause if it doesn't change I- I just don't see how it can work, I... I care about you, Jungkook, you don't see it? I mean... I feel like I- Like I show it, right? Or... Or you _see_ and you just don't let me? I-... What if it was me? What if our roles were reversed and... And, I don't know, just... Why don't you let me care about you?" he sighs and closes his eyes when he feels them getting watery and no, no way he's gonna cry now, not now.

Jungkook looks up at Taehyung. He seems so tired, lost, confused. Did Jungkook do that? Make Taehyung out of words? Why do his last words sound so painful? Jungkook leans closer, but retreats immediately when it wakes up the pain. "No-No, Tae I... Don't do anything, I... I know it's my fault, I just... I know you care ab-about me, I... I know you do, I swear." He can't stop the words anymore. "I'm..." Jungkook lowers his head and his hands start to shake violently. "Taehyung I really... Really want you to trust me, I just..." His voice breaks and he whispers: "I'm so ashamed Tae..."

Taehyung sees Jungkook move and wince and he instinctively puts a hand on his back. It's physically painful to see him like this, exhausted and he wonders what they both look like right now, a mess of feelings and unable to sort things out. He opens his eyes again and tries to speak but his voice doesn't respond. He clears his throat and murmurs: "Jungkook... What are you ashamed of? I... I don't understand, how-... You have to know that I won't go away because I find you annoying, Jungkook I'll never find you annoying because you have something on your mind that you want to share, even the smallest thing I swear, I-I... Look I... We haven't spent much time together, f-for real I mean and... And I want to know you, the whole you, even-even if you're insecure or-or scared or...," he sighs and takes a few breaths to calm himself because his voice is doing things and everything is not coming out the way he'd want to. "I-I'm serious when I say that it won't work forever if we keep going like this, but... But I _want_ this to work, I want us to work, but-but I can't do everything, you-you have to help me, o-okay? You have to help me...," he bites his lip hard and looks away, looking down at his feet with his eyes wide open and trying really hard to prevent the tears from falling.

Jungkook stops listening to Taehyung the second after he hears him talking about _trust_ and _them being together but it wouldn't last if Jungkook keeps being a liar_ and things he in fact listened to but that's really _not_ the problem. Not at all. Jungkook knows all that, he knows what Taehyung keeps telling him, again and again. "Tae... I know, I..." He sighs and breathes in. "I just... I'm... It's... everything." He starts speaking faster, his voice barely understandable: "Everything-Everything... My father... Everything I didn't tell you... I'm ashamed! You can't und-understand that?! That's... All the things I failed at, I'm not proud of it, I'm... I'm not proud, I-" He shakes his head and sighs heavily.

Taehyung slowly looks back at the younger. He seems so vulnerable right now and that's something Taehyung never saw before and it hurts but it hurts differently than the way it did when they called at the hospital. It feels like sharing, somehow. Taehyung closes his eyes for a second and opens them again, breathing deeply. "Jungkookie...," he whispers, before he carefully presses his hand against the younger's cheek, a bit hesitant at first. He looks at him, the way his bottom lip trembles a little, the way his eyes look restless, and he can't help it when he rests his forehead against Jungkook's, closing his eyes and just staying there. He didn't realize he was so tensed. "It's okay, you have no reason to be ashamed in front of me... And I'm serious, I mean I-... I'm proud of you, okay? No matter what, I'll always be proud of you, I know your worth, and you're not define by your failures, I-... I'm sorry I pushed you like this, I'm sorry, I didn't want to, I-... I’m sorry I didn’t see, I'm sorry I was so annoying, but-but I'm... I know you were right t-to say what you said, somehow and it's so scary and-and I-I just want to...," he stops talking when the words get too tiring and just tries to stay still.

Jungkook smiles slightly at the feeling of Taehyung's forehead against, it reminds him of that day at the beach. When he hadn't disappointed him yet. He puts his hand on Taehyung's, the one on his cheek, caressing it softly. When Taehyung says the words _I'm proud of you_ , Jungkook smiles more, he doesn't feel the tears that start flowing down his cheeks. He is so used to it, he doesn't know when he stopped crying anyway. But this time he cries because he is relieved. He feels so safe. "Tae I-" He sniffles and just chuckles. He circles his arms around Taehyung's neck and hides his face in his shoulder. He leans forward and breathes a bit faster because the positiong hurts but fuck it, he wants to hug him. So bad. "I'm so-sorry, I'm sorry, I ju-just... I'm sorry, I swear I trust you Tae, I-"

Taehyung can't stop looking at Jungkook's smile and it makes his mind go blank, as if everything was okay now. He can still see the countless tears running down his cheeks and he wants to wipe them away but Jungkook doesn't give him enough time. He does his best not to move and lets the younger circle his neck. He knows he shouldn't let him, Jungkook shouldn't stretch his arms right now, but the truth is Taehyung needs this too and he won't stop him and it feels so _nice_ to have him that close again. He brings his right arm around Jungkook's waist, not holding him too tight, just enough not to hurt him, and he gently kisses his temple. "Shhh, baby, it's okay," he whispers, trying to control his voice so it doesn't come out too shaky. "We'll get there, okay? W-We just need t-time. It's okay, it's normal, it's normal to fight, right...?"

Jungkook hiccups and chuckles a bit, a mix of tears and laugh. He squeezes Taehyung closer and nods against his neck. He feels so good and safe when Taehyung is here, breaking every wall he built to protect himself from the others. He knows Taehyung will never harm him, and if he does, then Jungkook deserves it. He wants to thank him endlessly, to hug him and stay stick around his body until... Until Taehyung comes back to Busan for real. "I'm so sorry Tae, I never felt so... So guilty, you... Don't deserve that I- Tae I-" He can't seem to be able to stop crying. He sighs and whispers with a faint, faint, faint voice "That day... When... I- We had th-the accident... I-I tried to tell him, I... Didn't want the-the job he wanted for-for me ,and that I applied for th-the one at the amusement park? But he said it wasn't a r-real job and I got angry and I-" He remembers seeing the other car coming straight towards them and shivers hard.

Taehyung feels Jungkook shaking in his arms and has to force himself not to hug him closer. Instead he just slowly runs his hand up and down his boyfriend's back, slowly breathing next to his ear and quietly listening to him as he speaks, his heart squeezing tightly. Jungkook doesn't deserve to feel so guilty. He doesn't deserve to have a father that fails to see all the efforts he makes and everything he accomplishes. But he doesn't say anything, doesn't interrupt him, he knows it's also good for Jungkook to talk about it and that's also the very reason why he's here. He can pinpoint the exact moment when Jungkook's muscles tense under his palm and immediately brings his other arm around Jungkook's neck, his hand softly caressing his hair. "It's okay, it's over now, you're okay," he whispers. "And you'll get better soon, I'm sure you will," he adds with a small smile.

Jungkook's back untenses slowly as Taehyung caresses him. Taehyung is here and he is okay and hearing it makes him cry even more. He needed those words so bad, he needed to hear it and now that he did, he feels so much better. He sobs: "Th-Thanks Tae-hyung, thank you so much... I-" He feels Taehyung's shoulder getting wet by all his tears and blames himself a bit for ruining his clothes. But whatever. He starts, half talking, half crying: "I had to-to resign I-... I d-don't have a job anymore and I'm s-so scared I might end up doing what d-dad wanted me to do and-..." He cries harder, because he hates the idea, he hates being told what to do and he just wants to do what he loves. But he can't.

Taehyung closes his eyes and tries to stay calm, Jungkook needs him right now and he needed him way much earlier than that and he can always cry himself later, maybe. But it pains him, it pains him so much to hear his boyfriend breakdown like this, as if he's been holding everything for too long and he can finally let go. Taehyung just wants him to let go, to cry as much as he wants to, as he needs to. He gently untangles Jungkook's arms from his neck and takes his face between his hands, giving him the kindest smile he can manage. "No you won't," he says with a small nod. "You won't, you can do whatever you want to do, you just need to find your place, okay? You're talented, Jungkook, and you're hardworking, and you're such a sweet person, trust me, you'll find your place. Just focus on healing first, okay? And if your dad says anything about it I can personally go kick his ass, got it?" he adds a bit playfully.

Jungkook leans into Taehyung's touch, smiling to his boyfriend and crying to his words because they are beautiful and so meaningful and he doesn't deserve it at all. He nods weakly and chuckles, the image of Taehyung protecting him from his father is so cute and reassuring it makes him smile. "Tae you're adorable... " He breathes in a bit, then whispers with a hoarse voice: "You'll help me, right? I-I can't do- Do it alone, I... I'm so lost... And-And scared, I just-... I need you."

Taehyung nods to every one of Jungkook's words, his thumbs repeatedly wiping the tears off Jungkook's cheeks. New ones keep replacing the previous ones but he keeps trying to make them go away. "I'll help you Jungkookie, I'll do my best, it's all I ask for, I sh-should’ve... Helped earlier, I should’ve known," he whispers, swallowing back another burst of his own tears when he hears Jungkook tell him all that. He does trust him, for real. He's asking for his help and he sounds like a child and Taehyung just wants to protect him from everything. He leans forward to press a kiss to Jungkook's forehead. "You're not alone," he adds with another fainter kiss.

Jungkook bursts out crying, for real. Loud and shameless. He never thought he would, he doesn't like it, and it hurts his ribs. But everything is too much, Taehyung is perfect and he never felt so relieved. Taehyung did nothing actually, but he did everything already. Everything he needed. _You're not alone._ Music to his heart. He lowers his head and his body shakes, he cries and can't tell Taehyung how thankful he is. The room is quiet, only him crying like the baby he isn't supposed to be anymore, but Jungkook is Taehyung's baby so it's alright.

Taehyung can't help a nervous laugh but his heart is silently shattering with the sounds Jungkook makes. Soon his arms are around his boyfriend again, holding him close enough for him not to shake too much. He wants to crush him in his arms, rock him back and forth until he stops crying but six years of studies hold him back from doing so and he just tries his best to _be here_ without hurting him more than he already is. "You're not alone Jungkookie," he repeats, caressing his hair. "Shhh, hey, breathe, don't hurt yourself baby, breathe okay?" He imitates a few deep breaths for Jungkook to breathe along with him. "It's okay now," he adds in a whisper, for Jungkook just like for himself.

Jungkook nods and follows Taehyung's instructions, relaxing immediately when he starts caressing him. He tries to calm his sobbing and to breathe steadily, the pain decreasing slightly. He puts both his hands on Taehyung's waist, and whispers: "Tae? I'm sorry you-you know." He sniffles and adds: "I... Kept repeating his words... But I didn't think it-... He doesn't know you, so... Don't take his words seriously. I'll tell him you're the sweetest doctor and I don't care if he doesn't approuve of us b-because you're amazing. And I want to be with you."

Taehyung can't help a sigh of relief and a bright smile spreads on his lips. He caresses Jungkook's cheeks again, catching a few remaining tears off his eyelashes, removing the strands off his forehead. "I love you," he murmurs, not even realizing that the words left his tongue and when he does his eyes get a bit round in surprise. It's been so long. Seems like the last time he said that was forever ago. He chuckles and drops his head on Jungkook's left shoulder, all the emotions of the day and the long night he had drained the energy out of his body.

Jungkook circles his arms around Taehyung and giggles. It feels so good, he feels so happy, just like the first time. He loves hearing that, he loves it, he loves hearing Taehyung, he loves Taehyung so deeply. He laughs and whispers: "Tae I love you too... I love you so much... I..." He sighs and closes his eyes. "I love you." He softly kisses Taehyung's ear and hides in his neck, where he never felt so safe.

Taehyung smiles and puts his chin on top of Jungkook's head. Things would be so easy if they could just see each other everyday. But things are okay, even if they're not easy, and it's more than enough already. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the moment, Jungkook pressed against his chest and embracing him, Jungkook telling him that he loves him. They're both so stupid. They stay like this for a long, long time, without a word, and Taehyung has no idea what time it is anymore. He didn't even know what time it was when Jimin and him arrived to Busan. "Are you okay...? Doesn't it hurt too much?" he whispers after a while, realizing that the position must not exactly be ideal for Jungkook.

For the first time in a while, Jungkook feels like sleeping without just avoiding reality and pain. No, right now it's warm, it's home and he is happy. He can hear Taehyung's breathing and smell his scent and everyday should be like that. He closes his eyes without realizing it, and when Taehyung speaks again, he blinks and thinks about the question before understanding it. He sits straight and grimaces, he feels sore now. He murmurs: "I can bear it but yeah... I'm weighing a bit on it I guess? It's... It's, yeah, here." He slides his left hand over his sweater, motioning over his right ribs.

Taehyung looks down and gives Jungkook some space to sit straight. He frowns when he sees the younger wincing in pain and, yeah, he should've noticed sooner. He takes Jungkook's hand away from his chest and instinctively kneels in front of him next to the bed, carefully lifting his sweater and the hem of his t-shirt. The skin below is like a modern painting, a patchwork of colors, blue, red, purple, cuts and bruises, a few of them covered by bandages - most of them aren't holding that well anymore because Jungkook is obviously well too restless for his condition - but the rest of what he can see is fully exposed and Taehyung's head spins for a few long seconds. What the fuck, he's seen much worse than this. _But it's Jungkook._ He swallows hard and blinks, taking a few deep breaths and trying to forget that it's _Jungkook_. It's just bruises and broken bones. "Hey, can I...?" he asks, looking up at the younger and pulling the sweater a bit higher to get some space.

Jungkook observes Taehyung kneeling in front of him and turning into what he supposes is _doctor Taehyung_. It's something he has never seen before. Taehyung doesn't seem to like what he sees when he looks at his side. Way too ugly and bruised and messy and painful. He nods to Taehyung's question and grabs the hem of both his sweater and his tee-shirt and pulls them off, leaving them on the mattress next to him. He isn't ashamed about his body, and definitly _not_ with Taehyung now, and he thinks it will be way easier for Taehyung to deal with what he wants to do like this. He closes his eyes and waits for Taehyung's hand to touch the skin. Is it gonna hurt? It hurts when Jungkook touches it.

Taehyung leans backwards while Jungkook removes his sweater and t-shirt and wants to scold him for doing it alone. Like, what is he thinking, lifting his arms up so high, seriously? He sighs and quickly observes the damages. It's not pretty, car accidents are never pretty but that's... How many ribs did he break exactly? And when was the last time he changed those gauze pads? Half of them are soaked in dry blood and completely useless. "When was the la-... Nevermind, just... Just lay down, it'll be easier, and be _careful_ ," he says, taking Jungkook's forearms to help him lay down since he doesn't seem to know how to move _gently_.

Jungkook opens an eye. Taehyung is too silent. And what he sees makes him crack a smile. Okay, Taehyung seems to be unhappy with what he sees, but honestly? Jungkook finds it endearing. He even thinks he just fell in love with Taehyung again right now, just because that's way too attractive. He listens to his boyfriend and slowly lays down. He groans a bit because contracting his muscles hurts too. He finally lays down and turns his head to the side to look at Taehyung. "Am I going to die?" he asks with a playful voice.

Taehyung rolls his eyes and shifts a bit closer to the bed, sitting on his heels. "That's not funny," he pouts while taking Jungkook's arm again and slowly lifting it up until it's resting above Jungkook's head. "Keep it there," he mumbles before he takes a closer look at Jungkook's injuries. There are several large glass cuts below his arm and all the way down to his waist, and more smaller cuts that have scarred already. The biggest ones are supposed to be patched but the adhesives are twisted and barely holding onto the skin and Jungkook definitely didn't change them recently. And that's just for the cuts, let alone the large dark bruises covering his ribs. "Where can I find what they gave you at the hospital?" he asks after a short moment of silence, casting a look around the room to see if Jungkook has any supplies somewhere.

Jungkook struggles a bit but ends up tucking his arm under his head to watch Taehyung. Because watching Taehyung is too satisfying and he can forget the pain when he sees his boyfriend all frowny. He's beautiful when he is so focused. Jungkook is glad Taehyung only works with children, he doesn't want adult patients to see him like that. When Taehyung asks him about the supplies, he closes his eyes and tries to think. Last time he kinda... Took care of his skin, it was at Yugyeom's place. He doesn't even remember if he brought them back with him but if he did, he would have put them in his bathroom. Yeah, he remembers doing that. "In the bathroom, under the sink," he whispers, staring at Taehyung.

Taehyung looks at the younger for a second and tries not to pay attention to the fact that he's actually lying shirtless with his arm under his head almost as if to tease him on purpose. But the dark bruises kinda help him _not_ to focus on that so he just smiles and leaves a tiny kiss on Jungkook's cheek before standing up and going to the bathroom. It doesn't take long for him to find the bag and check the content, a bit relieved to see that there's (almost) everything he needs inside. He hooks the bag on his wrist and quickly washes his hands. Then he comes back to the living room, finding a pair of scissors on Jungkook's desk on his way, and goes back on his previous position. "You didn't change them did you?" he asks with a sort of playful voice, carefully removing one of the bandages that reveals an ugly glass cut, still reddish and a bit swollen. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" He takes the bottle of antiseptic from the bag along with cotton pads and starts cleaning the tiny crusts of blood away, carefully replacing the bandage when he's done. He does the same for the other four or five messy bandages and cleans the tinier cuts as well, trying to forget that this damaged skin is his boyfriend's.

Jungkook's eyes follow Taehyung's body as he moves around. He doesn't know why and how it makes him feel so much better than any medicine, just his boyfriend being here and taking care of him. He sighs in content and closes his eyes, waiting for him to come back. He may be hurt, and he may be in pain because of that damn car, but right now he is happy. He opens his eyes and grimaces when Taehyung touches his skin. He says, sighing a bit: "I... Since I left Yug's... Yes, I didn't... I didn't qu-quite move a-a lot so..."

Taehyung smiles sadly and reaches to caress Jungkook's cheek. "You shouldn't move too much though...," he murmurs before he starts searching in the bag again to find something to deal with the bruises. "But you should still move a little, even if it hurts, just so your lungs keep functioning correctly. Move a bit everyday." He takes a tube of cream out of the bag and starts applying some on the larger bruises, still avoiding his ribs the best he can, circling his thumb on the purplish patches of skin. There are plenty. Some of them have already faded and turned yellow, but some others look really painful. If Jungkook lifted his arm to protect his face then his side took the entire blow. It makes him feel angry somehow. And grateful that he got this kind of reflex. But still angry. He puts the cream on the nightstand and looks at his boyfriend. "Try to use this on the bruises twice a day, not on the ribs though, just the bruises okay?" He leans closer to take a look at said ribs and it's not really complicated to see that it's broken. The skin is almost black above the bones, over more than 10 centimetres. "How many did you fractur? Looks like there's at least two...," he whispers, frowning as his eyes wander over the skin.

Jungkook's arm starts feeling sore, he groans and untangles it from the back of his head. He thinks about another position to settle and ends up putting his hand behind Taehyung's head, finding its place on the back of his neck. He looks at him softly. "Yeah hyung, I'll walk a bit, and do all that, I promise." He offers a smile to Taehyung. Then he closes his eyes and tries to think about what doctors told him a week ago. "I... Think I broke three... The third one less than the other two."

Taehyung looks up in surprise when he feels Jungkook's hand at the base of his neck and he can't even find it in himself the will to scold him for moving too much because he doesn't want him to remove his hand and it feels so nice to see him smiling like this. He missed his smile. He pretends to roll his eyes but frowns again when Jungkook answers his question. Three. "Does it not hurt too much? Just breathing... You look like... I mean, you move and breathe quite okay, it's not too painful?" he asks, barely brushing his fingers over the skin. He's seen people crying on the floor because of this, breathing with broken ribs is no joke. Though it's been two weeks already, it's probably not as painful as it was during the first days. Or maybe Jungkook doesn't notice it anymore. He gently presses the tip of his thumb along the bone, feeling its slightly angled curve under his fingers, under the damaged skin. "How much does it hurt?"

Jungkook tries to caugh but groans because crying and laughing and Taehyung's hands touching the bruises are not helping with the pain. He will never get used to it. He thinks about Taehyung's question, his fingers playing with Taehyung's hair, and answers after a few seconds: "It... Hurt a lot the first two days... Like... It was like feeling the car stuck on my side all the time... But now it's... Less? Or maybe I'm used to it? I don't really know... They insisted on breathing normally so I did? You told me that too... So I am... When I'm not laughing or crying obviously." He chuckles and gives Taehyung a kind smile.

Taehyung winces when he sees Jungkook coughing, pain visible all over his face. He wishes he could heal broken bones. But they can only heal on their own and even med school can't help with that. He sighs and moves his hand over Jungkook's abdomen, settling his palm flat over his chest, just above his ribcage, careful not the touch the damaged skin. He quietly listens to Jungkook as he speaks, his brain sending him images of the car speeding straight against the younger and glass everywhere and a shiver runs down his spine. He tries to focus on Jungkook's breathing, his palm pressing against his ribcage a little bit, paying attention to the rise and fall of his chest. Breathing is okay, he really did listen to him, Taehyung thinks while his eyes are unable to look away from the ugly, shapeless patch of dark, dark skin, surronded by cuts and more bruises and more cuts. He must've been so scared. He takes a deep breath and takes Jungkook's hand away from his neck. "Y-You heal fast, that's good," he whispers after a long moment of silence. He keeps Jungkook's hand on his own while his other hand moves over Jungkook's arm. More cuts and more bruises. Taehyung wants to hit something but his limbs feel weak. It's Jungkook. His Jungkook, all those bruises they're his, it's his bones that cracked under the weight of another fucking car. He swallows hard and gently kisses the back of Jungkook's hand, keeping it close for a moment. "You heal fast," he whispers again, closing his eyes.

Jungkook watches Taehyung quietly, his boyfriend's state of mind seems to have changed so quickly. What is he thinking about? Why does he seem so hurt? Why is he so focused of his bruises? Is he worried? Jungkook shivers when Taehyung traces the bruises and scars he has on his right arm and he smiles softly. Taehyung is adorable. Jungkook's hand slips from Taehyung's lips and he caresses his boyfriend's cheek. He says nothing, even the words _don't worry I'm fine_ are probably not to be used in the near future. He just watches his boyfriend kindly, feeling so proud to have someone who's looking so hurt just because he is. No one looked at him like that, and it feels so reassuring, it's like he is giving a piece of his pain away. Maybe they will be able to make it all go away, both of them. "Hey, will you be mad if I bend over? I want to kiss you Taehyung."

Taehyung looks up again, when he feels Jungkook's slightly trembling hand caressing his cheek. What did he say? What did he just ask? Bend over, is that it? No, no way, he won't. "Yeah I-I'll be mad," he murmurs. He shakes his head and quickly stands up, walking around the bed and crawling next to Jungkook, sitting cross-legged next to him. He looks down at him and just stares at his face for a moment. His hand automatically finds its way to Jungkook's hair, running through the strands, pushing them away from his forehead. There are cuts there too. Plenty of small, fading cuts, following his hair line and on his right cheek, on his smooth skin that should've stayed smooth and soft and untouched. He can't help a shaky sigh and leans forward to touch their lips together like Jungkook asked, his heart tightening at the warm feeling that spreads through his body.

Jungkook smiles when Taehyung gets on the bed again and blinks when he touches his forehead. He feels so good now he's almost thankful that the car hit him. He smiles even more when he _finally_ feels Taehyung's lips on his and his whole body shivers, craving for Taehyung's love. Taehyung's hair falls on his eyes and he reaches for Taehyung's chin with his left hand. He brushes his skin with his fingers and wants to touch him everywhere. He never thought not being able to move the way he wanted would be so frustrating.

Taehyung feels Jungkook smile against his lips and he kisses him harder, his own hand lost his Jungkook's hair, he doesn't want to ever let go. The hand below his chin feels warm and strong and secure and Taehyung can almost forget that Jungkook is injured and in pain right now. He's so relieved. He wants to stay there forever, to stay there and make sure Jungkook is okay. Why did he stay in Seoul for so long? Why did he listen to Yugyeom? He should've been there from the start, he should've been there to take care of him. He never thought he could be so worried. He doesn't even realize that he started crying until he feels the first tear on his tongue and he pulls back from the kiss with an awkward chuckle. "S-Sorry," he whispers, attempting to smile and to wipe the tears away but they just double instead.

Jungkook sighs in the kiss, as if everything that was wrong is his life suddenly became good and he kisses back the best he can. He tastes Taehyung's salty tear and his boyfriend slips away from the kiss. He sees Taehyung's face, wiping the tears from his cheeks, sitting there next to him on his bed and something happens in his brain. Taehyung is crying. He doesn't even realize it but he sits up - okay he _does_ it because fuck it's super painful - and sits in front of his hyung. He actually doesn't know what to do first, his limbs frozen by the sudden pain, but he ends up cupping Taehyung's cheeks and whispering close to his lips: "Hey Tae, don't apologize." He kisses him again, caressing his wet cheeks.

Taehyung blinks and wants to protest but Jungkook is sitting already and kissing him, gently taking his face in his hands. It just makes the tears flow more easily. Taehyung sniffles and leans backwards to weakly hit Jungkook's left shoulder with his fist. "Y-You're stupid, don't sit up so qu-quickly!" he mumbles, but he can't help throwing his arms around Jungkook's neck, crying harder. He didn't realize he was that close to break down crying. "I-I was s-so scared," he whispers, his voice shaking violently, hugging Jungkook's neck tighter. "Y-Yug-yeom, he c-called me, I was at-at work and... And-And he said 'J-Jungkook had an accident' and I-I thought... I thought-" He thought Jungkook was gone for real, he thought the accident was much more violent that it actually was, he felt like his heart got ripped from his chest. He pulls back from the hug and hits Jungkook's shoulder again before going back to hugging him, hiding in his neck and sobbing louder, not even trying to stop it anymore. "D-Don't do this to me ag-again!"

Jungkook pretends to be hurt by Taehyung's soft punches and smiles like a kid proud to misbehave. It breaks his heart to hear him cry so much, he was holding it for too long. He never thought about that, about Taehyung when Yugyeom told him. He circles his arms around Taehyung and puts a hand on Taehyung's head, caressing it softly. What if Taehyung had an accident and Jungkook only knew about it from far away? His heart skips a beat. It's frightening. Did Taehyung feel _that_? Oh my God. He hugs Taehyung closer and kisses his temple. His other hand running on Taehyung's back. He never saw Taehyung like that, crying and so scared and it makes him want to fight anyone that would make his beautiful boyfriend react like that. Well, said persons are him and his father, which is sad. But it kills him from the inside, seeing his hyung so vulnerable. He whispers with a shaky voice: "I won't, I-I promise." He never wants to see Taehyung break down like that, and he will never allow himself to see Yugyeom the way he saw him when he opened his eyes. "I promise Tae, I'll never hurt you again... Don't worry, my body is super resistant and I have the best doctor to take care of me."

Taehyung closes his eyes and melts in Jungkook's embrace, hugging him back the best he can but his arms feel so weak. He shifts closer, listening to how close is voice sounds, appreciating how warm his arms feel. His Jungkook, his baby. No one should dare touch him, ever. Taehyung bites his lip and the tears slow down a bit. "M'not the best," he mumbles, resting his cheek on the crook of Jungkook's neck and shoulder. "And-And I can't t-take care of you if y-you... If-..." The simple idea of Jungkook not being here anymore makes him cry louder again and he holds onto his neck, making sure he's right here with him, making sure he's in one piece and breathing and _warm_. He stays like this for a long time, the crying slowly getting silent until he's too exhausted to shed a single more tear and his throat hurts so bad but Jungkook is here, he's here in his arms and he's okay now. "D-Don't scare me like th-this ever again...," is all he manages to say, a broken whisper lost in Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook feels so bad, first for making Taehyung say that he can't take care of him, and second for making him cry so much. Of course Taehyung thinks he can't take care of him if he is far, and if Jungkook stays silent. Jungkook hugs him tighter and his eyes get teary again. "I... I won't, I promise." He chuckles and adds: "Hey, if you can kick my dad's ass, what about shielding me from cars? Hyung, you'll take care of me, right?" He kisses Taehyung's skin, his neck, his temple, his forehead, everything he can reach.

Taehyung doesn't even try to pull away from the hug when he hits Jungkook's arm again, with even less force than earlier. "Don't j-joke about that you idiot," he protests but can't hold back a smile when Jungkook's sweet, sweet lips kiss him everywhere. "I'd let the car hit me if it means it doesn't hit you," he whispers, and he means every word of it. He lets his hand lazily caress Jungkook's side, the one that's not injured. He feels exhausted. Physically and mentally. He's sweaty and tired and his eyes are red, his cheeks are dirty with tears, his hands smell of antiseptics, but he doesn't want to move, not now, not ever, ever, ever.

Jungkook tickle Taehyung's waist and protest: "No hyung! Don't get hit by that car! You're stupid!" He kisses Taehyung's cheek softly and whispers: "I'm pretty sure platypuses can fly, how about you fly me to the clouds? We could see everything from above hihi... Imagine hyung, Jimin would be sooooo small!" He laughs and groans because laughing hurts, and caresses Taehyung's back again.

Taehyung feels the tears well up in his eyes again and shakes his head, detaching himself from Jungkook's neck and drying his cheeks with the back of his hands. Why is he talking about the clouds? Why does it sound so menacing in Taehyung's mind? He doesn't want to fly to the sky, he wants to stay there with Jungkook and he doesn't want to see Jimin from so, so far away. He gently presses his palms on each of Jungkook's cheeks and smiles slightly. "Stop talking now," he whispers, leaning closer to kiss him on the lips, trying to convey all of his feelings through that one simple action.

Taehyung's sudden moves surprises Jungkook. He blinks and finds Taehyung's soft lips on his. He smiles and kisses him back, his arms around him. He missed it so much, and they only spent two weeks apart from each other. But it seemed like years. He never thought he could get addicted to Taehyung so quickly. He has only known him for nine months but it feels like they've always lived together. He would do anything to gain a bowling night, a few hours, a date, just a few minutes with him. They are so rare, yet so beautiful and unique. He pulls back softly and breathes a bit. He whispers: "Tae, I love you... And that car, don't do that, okay? Don't make me see you at the hospital... Well, obviously it's fine when you work. But don't be a patient, okay?" It's selfish, but he wouldn't bear seeing Taehyung as bad as he is right now.

Taehyung smiles and nods, taking Jungkook's hands in his. He doesn't want Jungkook to worry the way he worried. He doesn't want Jungkook to feel as helpless as he did. He laughs awkwardly and leans to kiss Jungkook's cheek. He's so happy right now. This moment feels so precious somehow, different than what they had before. As if their relationship just took a big, big step forward and he feels closer to him than he ever did. "I love you too Jungkookie," he murmurs, his voice hoarse from all the crying. "I'll be careful, I promise," he adds, shifting Jungkook's left hand so he can link their pinkies together as a promise.

Jungkook smiles and kisses the tip of Taehyung's nose softly. He thinks a bit, and knows bringing back this subject is not the funniest thing to do. But, they both need it. "I... Promise I'll tell you everything Tae... And if I don't... Just... Ask me, okay? I might forget or fall into old habits? I don't know... Just in case? I s-swear, I'll change for you... And... If you feel like I'm hiding something, even when you ask... Then maybe it's because it's a surprise hihi. Okay Tae?"

Taehyung couldn't feel happier just hearing those few words. They're everything he needs. He smiles brightly, all teeth showing, and nods once. "Okay baby," he answers with a giggle. This is how things should always be. Taehyung doesn't want to fight, he doesn't like to fight. And with Jungkook it's worse than everything it seems. But he also knows that it's what helps them moving forward and it's inevitable at some point. He still hates it. He sighs happily and quickly kisses Jungkook's lips before resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder, simply enjoying the moment.

Jungkook smiles happily, seeing how pleased and joyful his boyfriend is makes his day. He slides his hand up and caresses Taehyung's head, his fingers tangling in the soft hair. If only he could hug him and keep him close until he gets bored. Knowing he would never get bored of Taehyung. He leans his head on his boyfriend's, touching both their cheeks, and they stay silent for a while. Before Jungkook actually realizes he is still half naked. "Tae... Can I..." His voice drops lower and he feels his cheeks burning with embarassment. He leans back and looks at Taehyung with a small smile: "I have to shower... And... Hum, I... Can you help me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) This chapter was supposed to be longer but we decided to cut it in two parts to make it easier to read (also to motivate me to proofread as well mhehe).  
> I hope I will be able to post part 2 during the evening, if not it will be out tomorrow morning (France time as usual).  
> Love you guys.  
> Terfie says she loves Taehyung.  
> See you soon~
> 
> -pomie <3


	20. Thu, June 3rd pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO AGAIN.  
> IM BACK AND TIRED AF and its past midnight but lets say its still the same day okay??  
> So, here's part 2 of the Taekook surprise ride, I hope you enjoyed part 1~
> 
> -pomie

"Tae... Can I..." Jungkook's voice drops lower and he feels his cheeks burning with embarassment. He leans back and looks at Taehyung with a small smile: "I have to shower... And... Hum, I... Can you help me?"

Taehyung looks up and observes the younger with questioning eyes. Then he smiles and giggles, forcing Jungkook's head down a little bit to kiss his forehead. "You could've said that before I changed everything," he says, rolling his eyes and nodding towards Jungkook's side. "It's fine I'll just avoid it. I could use a shower too, I came here right after work and last time I showered was yesterday morning so I kinda stink I guess," he adds with an apologetic smile before shifting to the edge of the bed and standing up, instantly supporting Jungkook's arm and back to help him stand up with him. "You okay?" he asks with a small frown.

Jungkook smiles, feeling a bit bad to tell him that after what he did. He follows Taehyung's moves and stands up with him. He closes his eyes, sighing a bit, and nods. "Y-Yeah I am... Just... It hurts." He looks down at his chest and sighs before looking up at Taehyung and he kisses his lips softly. "Thanks love." He smiles and adds: "And you don't stink."

Taehyung pouts and wraps his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pretending the affectionate nickname doesn't get to him and probably failing at it. He helps the younger walking to the bathroom and doesn't bother closing the door, it's just them anyway. He quickly searches through the closet below the sink to find two clean towels and hangs them near the shower. He checks that Jungkook is standing still and not doing anything stupid before he quickly gets rid of his own clothes. His shirt his completely crumpled from work and the trip in Jimin's car and his jeans feel way too tight, it feels nice to throw them away. Then he moves to Jungkook and instinctively puts his hands on his waist, his thumbs slipping under the elastic of his shorts. "I guess you don't mind?" he asks with a shy smile. Taehyung doesn't really mind being naked in front of Jungkook though, it's Jungkook.

It feels so good to stand again, it doesn't hurt as much as it did when he was sitting. He follows Taehyung without a word and watches him as he gets rids of his clothes, his mind a bit lost. Wow, Taehyung is here. It's like he's finally realizing that Taehyung is here. He smiles kindly at the thought, and blinks before finding him next to him, hands on his pants. He kisses his lips and says: "Depends. I don't... When it's you." He giggles and kisses Taehyung again.

Taehyung chuckles when he sees that Jungkook kinda blacked out for a moment. He laughs at his answer and playfully pinches his waist on his left side. "I shall hope that you _do_ mind when it's not me!" he says, faking another pout. He carefully slides the shorts down Jungkook's legs, his boxers following, and he frowns when another large bruise catches his attention, staining Jungkook's hipbone. He brushes his thumb above the damaged skin, grateful this one didn't break as well otherwise Jungkook wouldn't be standing up right now. He's not even in the mood to make a snarky comment about them being naked against each other because, well, no way. He shakes his head and smiles kindly, taking Jungkook's hand in his. "Let's go?" he asks with a wink, guiding them to the shower and turning on the knob even though they're not standing under the water yet.

Jungkook observes his boyfriend quietly, and what he feels is so powerful he can't even describe it. Taehyung is there, and they are both naked but he is so soft, so careful, and Jungkook forgets he is actually injured. He just wants to feel him close and tell him how much he feels, how much he thanks him, how much he loves him. How did he find himself such a cute and perfect boyfriend? He smiles and follows him slowly, stepping in his shower hesitantly. He puts his free hand on the wall to support himself and whispers "See how sexy this looks? I feel like I'm 60."

Taehyung giggles and gently puts his hands on Jungkook's waist to support him. "I'm sure you'll still be sexy even when you're 60," he says, playfully kissing the tip of Jungkook's nose. "My baby," he adds with a fond smile. Then he nods resolutely and turns around to grab the shower head and carefully pours water over both their bodies, avoiding Jungkook's right side. "Just tell me if anything hurts, okay?" He lets the water run on Jungkook's left shoulder and on his back for a moment before he lifts it up and his other hand comes to Jungkook's neck, gently pushing his head backwards. He watches the water flow through the younger's hair, carding his fingers through the strands to brush them backwards and away from his face. He can't help looking at the thin cuts disappearing in Jungkook's hairline, near his temple, and he leans closer to press a few faint kisses just there.

Jungkook smiles at the silly comment, imagining himself that old and still being sexy. Impossible, he would have wrinkles everywhere, no way Taehyung would still call him _baby_. If they are still together. He blushes at the idea and nods before Taehyung starts pouring water on his body. He shivers at the sudden change of temperature and tenses instinctively, fearing water could burn his side again. He closes his eyes when Taehyung works on his hair and blindly puts his hand on Taehyung's waist. Jungkook doesn't have to do anything and his boyfriend kisses him, takes care of him. Perfection. Jungkook didn't know he could need that so much. Just having someone showing so much care about him. He opens one eye and whispers: "Don't let yourself get-get cold okay?" He points at Taehyung's hand and caresses his skin on his waist. "Hum... The cuts on my f-forehead? They sort of opened up again so when I put water on them, it hurt a-a lot. They had put bandages on it but it just got stuck to my hair... A mess." He grimaces. "I'm glad it's fine now." He fakes a shiver and smiles.

Taehyung frowns and nods slowly, remembering everything Jungkook tells him so he doesn't hurt him more than he already is. "I'm fine," he murmurs, though he's mostly focused on Jungkook and he hooks the shower head back behind them. He grabs a bottle of soap and pours some on his palm, then starts scrubbing Jungkook's hair, his fingers gently undoing the tiny knots in the strands, staying as far as he can from the small cuts on the side of his face. His hair feels like silk, it's so pleasant. "It's thin and it's not too deep, it won't last long, don't worry about that," he says with a reassuring smile. He slides his hands down Jungkook's neck and to his shoulders, trying not to let the soap slide on the cuts and bruises. He keeps caressing his skin, washing away the sweat, slower when he has to move around his ribs and right side. "You okay?" he asks again when he bends lower to take care of his legs, just to be sure.

Jungkook nods a bit to Taehyung's words, remembering hearing that when he was still at the hospital. Taehyung's hands on his hair, then on his skin, feels so good, it's like massage. He closes his eyes and enjoys the kind treatment. He looks down at Taehyung when he is being asked that question and whispers: "Y-Yeah, I am you're... Perfect." He giggles slowly and adds: "I might hire you."

Taehyung chuckles and goes back to his task, finishing cleaning his boyfriend from head to toe - minus the part that's covered in bandages. He makes sure to hold Jungkook securely when he asks him to lift one leg a bit, then the other, and after a couple of minutes he's done and Jungkook is covered in bubbles. Taehyung chuckles and lovingly kisses his lips. "You so cute I might accept the job," he answers with a smile. He turns around to get the shower head again, taking a few seconds to pour warm water on himself when he realizes he's shivering a bit. He wets his own hair and pushes them back messily, he'll deal with it later, and then he repeats the process, washing the soap away from Jungkook's hair and body, managing _not_ to ruin his work from earlier and not the touch the bandages. Almost. One of them just below Jungkook's armpit is gonna have to be changed but that's okay. "All cleaned up now," he singsongs with a bright smile, lightly tapping under Jungkook's chin.

Jungkook feels like he is being treated like a baby. Well, Taehyung always called him his baby, but now, he is litterally cleaning him and holding him like anyone would do to clean up a baby. One year ago, he would have felt offended. Now, Jungkook loves it, being so spoilt, it makes him so happy he keeps smiling and blushing like an idiot. Not to mention Taehyung's cute face transforming into something between deadly hot and insanely sexy, and Jungkook tries hard, really hard, to forget about that. But can he? Taehyung is so cute with his brown hair, cute and super soft. But then, it gets darker when it's wet and away from his forehead and honestly. Jungkook smiles and leans to peck Taehyung's lips, kissing him slowly. "Thanks love, you're perfect." And he means it, everything is perfect and he never thought he could deserve it.

Taehyung's cheeks tingle pleasantly when he hears Jungkook's sweet voice murmuring that nickname he loves so much between their lips. He kisses him back, caressing his cheek with his free hand, keeping the water away from them. "Hey you wanna get dry? And then I quickly take an official shower?" he offers when he pulls away. He doesn't want Jungkook to stay wet for too long, he doesn't exactly need a cold on top of everything else. "Won't be long," he adds. He gets rid of the shower head and shuts down the water, then take Jungkook's hand in his while his other arm snakes around his waist.

Jungkook nods at Taehyung's suggestion, then lets him help him get out of the shower. He turns to Taehyung and whispers: "Go take your shower, I'll manage to do the rest alone hihi." He kisses Taehyung's cheek. "Thanks." He winks and slowly walks to pick a towel and dry himself. He avoids his right side carefully and has to bend down a bit to dry his legs but he doesn't insist on that because it hurts him slightly. "Oh, clothes. Hey Tae... You want clothes as well?"

Taehyung hesitates a bit but forces himself to get back inside the shower. He knows Jungkook will have to do everything on his own eventually... But he just wants to avoid him being hurt the best he can. He sighs and turns on the knob again, letting the warm water relax his muscles. God he's been up for too long, his body seems even more exhausted than his mind all of a sudden. He grabs the soap and closes his eyes, blindly washing his hair for a long time before scrubbing his body until he feels 100% clean again. Shower time is one of the best moment of the day. Shower time with Jungkook's sweet voice in the background is even better. Clothes? Taehyung kinda didn't think about that. He came right after work, there's just another dirty shirt from the day before in his bag, he won't do much with it. "Huh, y-yeah, please, but I can get it! You can tell me where it is and I'll search, okay?" He steps under the water again and the soap runs down his back and legs for what seems to be forever, he doesn't really want to move, but he wants to get back with Jungkook even more so he turns off the water and steps off the shower.

Jungkook waits for Taehyung's answer, observing the cuts he has on his forehead in the mirror. It's not as it was before, and it's been days Jungkook didn't take an actual look at his face. It's not that bad now that Taehyung is back, maybe that's what makes him smile so much, so easily. "Okay, then get out quickly hyung." He answers softly. He waits for his boyfriend to get out of the shower and puts the towel on his head when he appears. He ruffles his hair kindly and whispers: "I have a large choice of t-shirts."

Taehyung barely has enough time to step out of the shower that a towel is already blocking his vision and, a few seconds later, Jungkook's face and his beautiful smile are all he can see. Everyday should be like this. He giggles and gently takes Jungkook's wrists, pulling his hands away. "Don't, too much movement," he says with a pout. It's not that he doesn't want it, Jungkook drying his hair has to be the sweetest thing he's ever seen. It's just that it's not reasonable. He laughs at the younger's answer and tries to picture himself in one of Jungkook's big, white t-shirts and the image is quite amusing. "Okay, let's see those t-shirts," he says, taking the towel from his head and wrapping it around his waist, then leading Jungkook to the living room.

Jungkook smiles and follows him, quickly catching his bathrobe, hung behind the bathroom door. Not that he doesn't like being naked in his appartment but he would rather avoid catching a cold. He stops walking and puts it on his shoulders slowly, aware not to brush it too harshly against his bruises. He ties it loosely around his waist and it reminds him thats it's that bathrobe he wore on when they had phone sex. Oh my God. He doesn't even have the will to smirk to his boyfriend so he just follows, wishing he didn't notice. As if he could.

Taehyung sees Jungkook fidgeting from the corner of his eye and sighs. This kid has some serious problems to stay still and ask for help. He turns around and is about to say something but he just sighs again, smiling a sad smile. He gets closer to the younger and mindlessly adjusts the colar of his bathrobe before taking a step backwards and just looking at him. "It suits you even better than it did in the pic," he says with a wink, before adding: "And in my mind." He gets closer again and slowly reaches to kiss him, not intending anything, just a simple kiss, taking their time, and they can't rush anything anyway. Taehyung doesn't even really mind that much about _that_ in the end, he just wants to be there with him and to take care of him. It doesn't stop him from admiring his boyfriend though. "You're beautiful," he whispers when he pulls back, tilting his head to kiss the ladder of tiny scars on the side of Jungkook's face, one by one.

Jungkook smiles proudly, happy his boyfriend still finds him a bit attractive. Not that he doubted, but his pale skin, his messy hair, the dark bags under his eyes, everything making him look like a deadman coming back from hospital could make him doubt. Yeah, he has seen sexier than that before. He kisses Taehyung back, reaching for him when he pulls back. It's not enough. He whispers: "Yeah, I know." He puts his left hand on his boyfriend's cheek and kisses him deeper this time. "You're beautiful too Taehyung," he whispers between their lips, then kisses him again.

Taehyung smiles at the compliment, the way Jungkook is looking at him making him blush a bit. Those eyes always made him feel special. As if he really was the most beautiful thing in the world, as if Jungkook never took him for granted and it feels special. He leans closer when Jungkook kisses him, their chest barely touching. He sighs against his lips and wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck, not hugging too tight. It hurts not to be able to hold him as close as he'd want to. But he doesn't want to hurt him, he knows it's not good. Jungkook should be laying down right now. But he just loves kissing him too much. He shyly slips his tongue between Jungkook's lips, not too forceful, just enough for him to notice.

Jungkook caresses Taehyung's cheek slowly, he wishes he could touch him more. But just standing hurts him, and he is so tired, he knows, he knows that's all he can get. But that's already so much, he didn't even expect to see him in the first place. He opens his mouth and his tongue meets Taehyung's halfway with a content sigh. He slides his hand behind Taehyung's neck, in order to deepen the kiss.

Taehyung smiles again and one of his hand comes to Jungkook's hair, playing with the short hair at the base of his neck. He shivers when Jungkook pulls him closer, playing along with his tongue and everything feels so perfect. One day ago he never would've thought things could get that perfect again, that quickly. And he's so happy they got to sort things out, even a little bit, he can't even imagine how he'd feel if they didn't. He rarely felt as bad as he did those past few days. He pulls back from he kiss after a while and murmurs: "I love you Jungkookie." He smiles and pecks his lips again, just once, staring into his eyes and unable to move. He should probably start searching for clothes but there's no rush.

Jungkook kisses his boyfriend back, the feeling of his tongue in his mouth making him feel dizzy. He sighs against Taehyung's lips and watches him, his eyes shining. If only he could show Taehyung how much he loves him right now, for giving him so much. Jungkook caresses Taehyung's hair slowly and he pushes his bangs backwards, then leans to kiss his forehead. "Thanks for coming Tae... Thank you, I love you." He doesn't know why and how Taehyung suddenly had the idea or the ability to come here. But he will never complain about that.

Taehyung blinks when Jungkook pushes the wet strands away from his face and he instinctively bends his head lower when he feels the younger's warm lips on his forehead, leaning against his touch. How did he bear thinking that Jungkook could hate him? He drops his arms from Jungkook's neck and takes his left hand in both his own, playing with his fingers. "Thank Jiminie... And my hyung too," he murmurs, recalling the conversation the three of them had earlier. "I... I couldn't even try to call you, let alone thiking about coming here... But I don't know, it seemed so natural to Jin hyung... And then Jiminie was coming back here so I just tagged along, he picked me up right after work and.. Now I'm here." He turns Jungkook's hand and caresses his palm with the tip of his fingers. "I'm sorry I kinda barged in with no warning... To be honest I was frightened you wouldn't want to see me," he adds, looking down with a small chuckle.

Jungkook giggles when his boyfriend takes his hand between his and he smiles kindly. He listens to Taehyung and ends up pouting without noticing. He has to remember to thank Jin a lot, and Jimin too. Much more. And then he thinks about what he is telling him. He really thought Jungkook wouldn't want to see him? Like, for real? Well... Actually even Jungkook thought Taehyung wouldn't want to, but he had his reasons. Jungkook was a jerk. The younger gently lifts Taehyung's chin and kisses the corner of his lips. "I love when you barge in with no warning, you know I do." He smiles even more, remembering when Taehyung came to dance practice in February, and kisses him again. "I love you. I love you, how can I not want to see you?"

Taehyung closes his eyes and smiles, lets Jungkook kiss him softly. He knows Jungkook did open the door for him but it still feels nice to hear him say it again. He shouldn't have doubted him. But it's normal to doubt right? They had never fought before. "I wish I could barge in more often," he says before carefully resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder, linked his fingers with Jungkook's. "I love you so much...," he whispers, sighing in content. He stays like that for a while before realizing that they're both still naked - sort of - and he pulls away from the hug. "Hey, let's get clothes okay? Not that I don't like being naked with you but... Well, y'know," he says, playfully kissing Jungkook's cheek. He turns around and opens the closet, not able to hold back a laugh when he's met with a huge pile of very simple t-shirts. "So, which one should I choose?"

Jungkook sighs in content, Taehyung is the softest person he knows, and the more he gets to know him, the more he loves him. He follows Taehyung and turns to his wardrobe, a huge smile on his lips. It feels strange, and so natural when they both interact and have _domestic_ conversations. It's not like they could go out often, buy things together, bitch about things together, so when they do it feels so good. "I know, they are all so perfect right? Choose the one you love the most and I'll give it to you." He says with a sly voice. He does mean it, he would give anything to Taehyung. But Taehyung wouldn't want one of those t-shirts anyway.

Taehyung giggles and quickly searches through the clothes. A bright red t-shirt catches his attention and he grabs it from the pile. "Hey, this looks nice! I never see you with bright colors, I'm sure it looks good on you, and it's soft, here you wear this," he nods and turns to give the shirt to Jungkook but realizes that he'd probably struggles to put it on by himself. "Hm, wait a sec, I'll pick one for me and then I help you," he adds with a wink. He turns around again and goes back to searching. He finds one black t-shirt with random red inscriptions and quite short sleeves - do Jungkook's arms even fit in this? - and hooks it on his shoulder. "That should do it, we'll match eheh~" he says with a small laugh. He moves to stand in front of Jungkook and frowns for a second. "Okay maybe slip your arms inside first," he says, shifting the t-shirt and handing it in front of Jungkook, low enough for him not to have to raise his arms.

Jungkook giggles and lets his boyfriend choose, only watching his beautiful eyes wandering over his wardrobe. He blinks when Taehyung offers the t-shirt for him to wear and takes off his bathrobe, putting it on the couch - he will deal with it later. He slowly puts his arms in the tee shirt and Taehyung helps him slide it down his chest, messing his hair in the process. "Thanks Tae." He points at the drawer and whispers: "Here are the boxers. For future reference." He winks at his boyfriend.

Taehyung tries not to touch anything when he slides the shirt down Jungkook's torso. He smiles and gently ruffles the younger's damp hair before quickly putting on the shirt he picked for himself. It's not _too_ big, he came to notice that Jungkook's t-shirts are usually _quite_ big but this one is okay. He giggles at Jungkook's last sentence and crouches to open the drawer. "Good to know," he says, looking behind his shoulder with a smirk. He starts fidgeting through the drawer, among the socks and belts and boxers. Most of them are plain black, not very original but Jungkook wearing black boxers with his slim waist and his thighs and- Yeah okay that looks hot in Taehyung's mind. What sort of boxers was Jungkook wearing last time? He can't even remember, he was too busy to focus on that. He chuckles to himself and picks up a pairs of said black boxers, then thinks for a second and actually picks two. He takes half a second to put one on and then he turns around and bends to help Jungkook with his, letting the younger hold onto his shoulder not to lose his balance. "Sweatpants?" he asks after that. He's personally okay to just stay in underwear, it's not like it was cold, but maybe Jungkook wants something more comfortable.

The sight of Taehyung picking two pairs of boxers from his drawer, only wearing his own t-shirt, is quite something. But then, Taehyung is wearing one and helping him putting on the other and it's something else. Something softer. Trust. He trusts Taehyung so much it's normal for him to let him maneuver his body, and he gives him so much right now. He feels safer when Taehyung touches him, better than if he did it by himself. He puts on the boxers and looks at Taehyung with a nod. "Y-Yeah... Told you I tend to get cold easily hihi." He points at a grey sweatpant. "This one is super soft."

Taehyung nods and picks the sweatpants, helping Jungkook the same way he did with the boxers. Then he quickly pecks his lips and smooths the messy bangs on his forehead. "You're all cute and cuddly now," he whispers with a smile before taking a step backwards, observing his boyfriend. "Red suits you," he decides. It goes nicely with his skin. He nods again, satisfied, and turns around to pick a random pair of shorts in a corner of the closet. Jungkook probably won't mind him borrowing it for the night. He's about to go back to his boyfriend when his stomach growls loudly and he can't help blushing a bit. He may not have noticed that he was kinda hungry.

Jungkook smiles proudly when Taehyung praises his looks. "Thank you hyung hihi." He notes somewhere in his mind that Taehyung likes it when Jungkook wears red, for future reference. He steps back and sits on the bed, slowly, before laying down on it and sighing in relief. God, it feels so much better than having to keep standing up. He needed to rest his muscles a bit after all that. "Sorry if I... Lay down a bit, I just..." He is stopped mid-sentence by Taehyung's stomach and Jungkook giggles a bit. He doesn't see Taehyung blushing but he does find him cute anyway. "I'm sad to disappoint you but my fridge is sort of empty... We can... Still order something? If you want?"

Taehyung blinks and shakes his head. He quickly crosses the room to Jungkook's fridge and opens it, just to check, and indeed he is met with a total emptiness. He chuckles and goes to sit on the bed next to Jungkook. He frowns a little and starts caressing the younger's hair, smoothing it out of his eyes. "You okay...?" he asks, and he knows he probably should stop asking that but he just can't help it. He leans down to kiss Jungkook's forehead before reaching for the bag he left on the nightstand. He finds the box of painkillers he spotted earlier and opens it, only to realize that there's only two pills left. Of course. He gently squeezes Jungkook's thigh and stands up, going near to the kitchen to fill a glass of water before going back to the bed. "Here, take this," he says, slipping the pill in the younger's hand before sliding his hand under Jungkook's neck to support his head and bringing the glass to his lips.

Jungkook opens his eyes to see his beautiful boyfriend caressing his hair and looking so worried. He smiles gently and brings the pill between his teeth, pushing himself up a bit to drink the water that helps him swallow the painkiller. He leans back on the mattress and whispers: "Thank you. Thank you so much." And he doesn't know why each time he says _thank you_ to Taehyung he feels like crying. But it means so much to have him here. "And sorry for the fridge hehe. Give... Me your phone so we can order, what do you want to eat?" He smiles and puts his left hand on Taehyung's knee to squeeze it lovingly.

Taehyung shakes his head slightly and puts his hand on top of Jungkook's. "No it's okay, I think I'll go buy a few things, you're out of meds anyway... You won't be mad if I leave you alone for like, thirty minutes?" he asks with a playful smile, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. They didn't spend _that_ much time together, even less time _alone_ together but it all feels strangely natural, the touches, the words, the looks, everything seems so easy Taehyung already got used to it and he doesn't want to let it go.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung, a bit surprised. Taehyung buying him a few things? He blushes and his eyes wander around Taehyung's chest, avoiding his gaze. It sounds so domestic. "Su-Sure? I can... Go buy those... Huh, those things myself, it's... Tae..." He blushes harder and adds, a bit hesitantly: "You'll come back, right?"

Taehyung grins when he sees how shy Jungkook got all of a sudden and he gently pinches Jungkook's cheek. "Of course I will," he says, leaning down again to kiss his lips this time. "And I'll get to cook something, okay? Anything special you want to eat?" he asks, kissing him once more.

Jungkook blushes more, he didn't know Taehyung could be so kind and soft and it takes his breath out of his chest. He smiles and whispers: "An-Aything." He smiles again, unable to stop, and looks at his boyfriend with loving eyes. "Anything, really."

Taehyung nods and caresses Jungkook's cheek, leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead. He's so cute like this, all blushing and smiling, Taehyung could just kiss him all day long. "I love you," he murmurs, looking down at him before getting up from the couch. "I won't be long, promise," he says, going to his bag to grab his wallet and his phone. "Just rest okay? Don't move too much or do anything stupid, okay?" he asks, and he's about to open the door when he realizes that he's wearing Jungkook's pajama shorts. "Okay maybe I'll try not to go out like this." He giggles and goes to Jungkook's closet, opening it and picking up the first pair of sweatpants he finds. "I can borrow this?" he asks, showing it to the younger.

Jungkook sits on his mattress slowly and watches Taehyung with a happy smile. This is so perfect, he never felt so happy in his life. He nods to his boyfriend and whispers: "Of course you can Tae." He giggles and thinks a bit before adding: "There is a market two blocks away, but maybe you already know the place... I don't know? Where were you living when you were still in Busan?" He never thought about that, and is actually quite interested by Taehyung's answer.

Taehyung instinctively brings his arm around Jungkook's shoulders to help him sit up. This boy is restless, seriously. He slightly shakes his head and steps back to trade the shorts for the sweatpants, all the while answering Jungkook's questions. "I'm not really familiar with that part of the city... But it's close, I should find it," he says with a giggle. "I used to live with Jinnie hyung, I don't know if you know his place? It's five minutes away from his bar," he says, tightening the little strings of the pants around his waist.

Jungkook nods and says: "Oh okay, yeah... I see where it is..." He thinks a bit, imagining Taehyung and Jin living together in the same house and it sounds strange. Sometimes, he remembers they are actually brothers and it sounds funny. They are both so extra. He smiles without realizing it and looks at his boyfriend: "If you don't cal- Oh no you can't call me... Then use your GPS," he chuckles.

Taehyung frowns and takes Jungkook hand, not really noticing it. "You shouldn't stay alone without your phone... If something happens just ask one of your neighbours for help or something. But I'll try to hurry okay? But _don't_ do anything stupid, I want to you to lay down and if you're not in the exact same position when I come back I'm gonna be mad, okay?" he pretends to pout and leans to touch his forehead with Jungkook for a second. "Be right back," he whispers with a wink, before he lets go and picks his phone and wallet again.

Jungkook nods and blushes when Taehyung makes their forehead touch. He whispers: "Promise, I won't do anything stupid... Hey... Tae just..." He looks at him getting ready to go and adds with a faint voice: "Be careful, okay?" He smiles and leans down on the mattress, sighing.

Taehyung giggles and slips his phone in the sweatpants pocket. It feels strange to be dressed with only Jungkook's clothes. But a good strange. He's not used to it, but it makes him feel all soft somehow. "Don't worry, I think I can walk two blocks and come back safely," he says with a wink before walking out the door, shouting an _I love youuu~_ before closing it behind him.

  


* * *

[14 minutes later]

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Taetae! How are you? How is Jungkookie? How are you... Both? Taetae how are you? What happened? Are you okay? Is he okay? Do you need something? Taetae everything is alright, right?

**Taehyung:** _[chuckles]_ Hey, sweetie, calm down, it's okay, everything is okay, we're both okay, promise. How are you Jiminie? Sorry, you were worried, maybe I should've called earlier, but we're okay now, we talked and we cried a bit and then we talked and then we cried more and now we're... Okay. _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** You're both okay, you're both okay. _[sighs]_ Oh God I'm so happy...

**Taehyung:** Jiminie... _[background noise]_ I'm sorry I worried you, Jungkookie and I we're good now, maybe I shouldn't have... Freaked out so much but- _[background noise]_ Oh, excuse me, thank you. _[...]_ Yeah so, anyway, we're good now! _[giggles]_ I just... I don't wanna fight with him, it hurts too much, I'm so happy that things are okay now!

**Jimin:** H-How is he doing? And... Wh-What are you guys doing right now?

**Taehyung:** He's... Well, he did have a car accident and he's pretty badly injured so... Mostly bruises, and his ribs might take a while to heal... But he's strong. I helped him shower and he's resting now... At least I hope he is! And I went out to buy stuff to eat and meds cause his fridge is empty and he's gonna run out of painkillers soon. So I'm actually doing grocery shopping right now and annoying everyone cause I'm talking very loud but I'm just so happy~ _[giggles]_

**Jimin:** Awwwww, you.... _[soft voice]_ Awww Taetae, that's-... Hey, buy him snacks, he loves that. Sweet things, and- and- and- Awww you sound so happy, see? See? I told you ev-eveything was going to be alright!

**Taehyung:** Snacks? Oh, okay, I'll buy snacks then. I took vegetables and meat but that's cause I want to cook something tonight, now I'm trying to find things that he can eat without having to spend too much time preparing it? Like... I don't know, instant noodles or things like that. So he doesn't have to cook y'know? Hey how are you sweetie? What are you doing right now?

**Jimin:** Instant noodles are good! Salads too? Things like that... And soups! That's good too, I don't think he is very difficult, he is just... Lazy I guess and... Don't cook something too hard to eat, okay?

**Taehyung:** No don't worry! I wanted to make bibimbap... It's quick to cook and it's healthy, I don't know if he eats very healthily. _[...]_ Aah, there's plenty of miso soups and beef soups, I'll take some. Everyone likes miso soup. But Jiminie you didn't answer my questions~

**Jimin:** Good, good, that's perfect! Hey if you need anything you tell me, okay? I'll ask Jacksonie to cook things for Jungkookie during the week and I'll... Yeah, I'll do that and- What questions? What did you ask Taetae? Oh and you said he needed painkillers, he already finished his box? You know wh-where you can find some?

**Taehyung:** _[soft voice]_ Jiminie, calm down sweetie... And yeah, the box is almost empty but I spotted a drugstore really close, I'll stop by and take everything he needs. That'd be very kind if Jacksonie could do that for him... But I asked if _you_ were okay Jiminie.

**Jimin:** I'm calm! I'm just... Worried okay? Is he alright? You'll hug him for me a bit, okay?

**Taehyung:** Oh, Jiminie... I- _[background noise]_ Shit- Sorry I just- I made stuff fall, it's okay. Hey, don't be worried okay? I'm... Trying to take care of him? _[small laugh]_ Hey, maybe you could... Come by and see him a little? I'm saying that but maybe I should ask him first if he wants to see people tonight... Would that be okay for you?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[faint voice]_ Y-You think I... Can?

**Taehyung:** Do you want to see him?

**Jimin:** _[...]_ I do-don't... Want to disturb you guys.

**Taehyung:** But-But I'm sure he'd be happy to see you sweetie! And... And do _you_ want to?

**Jimin:** _[...]_

**Jackson:** _[shouting]_ He wants to!

**Jimin:** _[protesting]_ Babeeee...

**Taehyung:** _[giggles]_ Hey hyung! _[...]_ Jimin, I'll ask him okay? I'll ask as soon as I come back and I'll tell you but I'm sure he'll be very pleased to see you, I think it's good that he sees people...

**Jimin:** _[speaks faster]_ But Taetae, I don't want to barge in and you're just between you two and you're so cute and domestic and last time I saw him I m-made him cry and I can't Taetae I would ruin the mood and- and you're both so cute, I love you guys and I just-

**Jackson:** _[on the phone]_ Hey Taehyungie, I'm glad you sorted this out!

**Jimin:** _[still rambling in the background]_

**Taehyung:** I made him cry too and he made me cry... It doesn't mean that he's suddenly gonna start hating you sweetie, don't worry, and you don't have to stay long, you can just come by and say hi, I told you, I'm sure he'd be very happy to see you! And thanks hyung, I'm glad too- Wait a sec. _[in the background]_ Good evening sir! _[random sounds]_ _[...]_ Yes I'd like a bag please. _[...]_ _[more sounds]_ Thank you so much, goodbye. _[in the phone]_ Hey again, so what was I saying?

**Jackson:** _[whispers]_ Come here babe. Take this. _[...]_

**Jimin:** _[muffled voice]_ Hey... Taetae you su-sure it's okay?

**Jackson:** _[giggles]_ I love when you speak while you're eating. God you're so cute and pouting and awww-

**Jimin:** _[chuckles]_

**Taehyung:** Look. I'll ask. I'm going out and stopping by the drugstore, then I'll ask him and tell you, alright? So you're sure it's okay for you to come. Though I see no reason for me to be wrong eheh. Jacksonie hyung, take good care of my Jiminie okay? And Jiminie, stop worrying okay?

**Jackson:** I'm hugging him tight. Don't worry Taehyung.

**Jimin:** Don't forget the painkillers, I'll take every chocolate we have and bring it all! And, Jackson... _[kiss sound]_ I love you.

**Jackson:** Love you too little ball of fluff. Call us back then, right Taehyung?

**Taehyung:** Okay, that's great! I'll call you back soon, I was happy to talk to you guys! Jiminie, I'm so sorry I worried you, thank you for bringing me to Busan with you, thank you thank you thank you!

**Jimin:** Nhehehehe I'm the best bestie, told you!!! I'm happy you're happy! Go kiss your boyfriend, go!

**Jackson:** _[laughs kindly]_

**Jimin:** Hihihi you're tickling m- Ahahaha no- Jacks-son we're fall- _[ends the call]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOMESTIC TAEKOOK IS MY LIFE AND YOU KNOW WHATS EVEN MORE MY LIFE THAN DOMESTIC TAEKOOK?  
> YOU KNOW?  
> RIGHT?
> 
> Domestic Jackmin.
> 
> Good night.
> 
> -pomie


	21. Thu, June 3rd pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pomie

When Taehyung leaves his place, Jungkook sits up. He thinks for a moment and lays down again. He closes his eyes, trying to rest for five seconds before sitting up again. Then he stands up and takes his bathrobe to the bathroom. He stays for a while, searching for something to do, and comes back to the living room. He finds nothing to put away, everything is already at the right place. He curses and sits in front of his desk. He can do that, busy himself with drawing. He takes a paper and a pencil and starts shooting a few lines, shaky lines. He doesn't feel comfortable, his muscles are burning and he _knows_ he shouldn't be doing that. But maybe he can finally draw Taehyung again now. He cried the day before, not even able to start something and feeling so guilty he ended up throwing the sketch away (literally, outside), along with the pencil he used. It's not easy though, doesn't feel smooth. He sighs and stops for a long time, trying to calm down. Then he starts over and tries to draw something rounder, something in which it's okay if it's not perfectly straight. Chibis. A platypus doctor, with a bandana, a tie, and a bag full of medecine. And a bunny, all sick and injured and laying down with bandages. And he focuses. So much he doesn't even hear Taehyung coming back, it's been so long he didn't draw, and it relaxes him.

Taehyung comes back exactly half an hour after he left the place. He walks up the stairs and goes to Jungkook's door, his feet leading him there way too naturally. To be honest he kinda rushed back here because he started worrying for the most random reasons and his brain was picturing all the 1001 ways Jungkook could hurt himself with him being away. He doesn't bother knocking and pushes the door knob with his elbow, kicking the door open before him. He enters the apartment with two bags full of groceries and one small bag full of medicines. He almost drops all of them when he doesn't see Jungkook on the couch where he left him, but sighs heavily when he spots him sitting in front of his desk. "Jungkookie~" he whines, dropping the bags on the coffee table and quickly moving next to his boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I told you to rest, not t-" he stops talking when he lays eyes on what Jungkook is doing. He's drawing. He's drawing two small characters, a bunny and a platypus that look a bit distorted. A sick bunny and a doctor platypus and Taehyung has to focus his entire energy _not_ to hug Jungkook as tight as he can. "Baby...," he whispers, bending behind him and resting his chin on Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook's left hand is clenched on the pen and holding it - too - tight, making the lines a bit blurry. It squeezes Taehyung's heart tight in his chest. "That's so cute," he adds with a smile, but he ends up pouting. "Hey, I told you to rest though, you cheated," he mumbles, but he can't bring himself to be quite upset because, really, that's the cutest thing he has ever seen.

Jungkook hears his name and looks up only to find Taehyung's head on his shoulder and he smiles proudly. "But look, hyung!" he starts with a cheerful voice. "That's... Not that bad, see? I'm..." He draws a little heart next to the platypus and it's hesitant, not round. He frowns when he sees that it's not his perfect style and says: "I'm sure you can forgive me with that heart, right Tae?" He giggles and turns to kiss Taehyung's cheek.

Taehyung tries to smile but he's just too speechless to react. That's- That's the sweetest thing, Jungkook's hesitant drawing and his adorable voice and Taehyung's heart exploding in his chest. He can't help a giggle and ends up hiding in Jungkook's neck. "God I love you so much, you have no idea," he whispers, randomly kissing the base of Jungkook's neck. "I love you Jungkookie, I love you and I want you to draw a healthy chibi bunny very soon, okay?"

Jungkook's face heats up a bit, even knowing that he already heard all that. But it always makes him react and this time he just wants to show how happy and proud he is. His heart turns into a melting mess of _I love you too._ But instead of saying it, this time, Jungkook writes it. It's the first time he shows his handwriting to Taehyung and it's not very beautiful - right now it's even more shaky and childish. But he manages to write _I love you too Taehyung_ above the bunny's head, in a little bubble. "I'll draw a super healthy one I promise!"

Taehyung smiles wider and wider and he wants to hug his boyfriend so bad, it's almost painful to have to hold back like this. So instead he gently takes the pen from Jungkook's fingers while he slides his left hand all the way down Jungkook's arm from his shoulder to his hand and intertwines their fingers together. With his other hand he draws a bubble above the chibi platypus doctor version of himself and writes _I love you Jungkookie_ with his messy writing. It looks so unusual to see both their names written by the other on paper. It looks nice, too. Taehyung smiles to himself and adds another bubble to his character, with _You're the strongest baby bunny_ written on it. "I don't like to see you in pain," he whispers near Jungkook's ear. He gently squeezes his hand and kisses his temple before he slides the pen back in his fingers.

Jungkook watches Taehyung's fingers writing on the paper and he really wants to smile more than he already is but it's not possible. He decides he likes seeing Taehyung writing his name. He slowly turns on his seat and carefully wraps his left arm around Taehyung's neck, softly kissing his lips. "I'm not in pain anymore, you're... The best painkiller Tae." He smiles and looks above the older's shoulder to see all the bags he brought. "Oh! That's... A lot hihi."

Taehyung lightly wraps his arms around Jungkook's torso, not quite hugging, just being there, and he kisses his forehead. As long as Jungkook is okay, whether it's because of him or because of the actual painkillers, it's fine. He giggles at Jungkook's remark and turns around to look at the bags. "Hum... Yeah, I didn't really know what you'd like so I kinda took a bit everything...," he admits, flashing him a boxy smile. "Hey, maybe I'll start cooking now! I'm starving and you have to eat too," he says, kissing the tip of Jungkook's nose before letting go. He picks up the bags and moves them to the small kitchen where he starts opening all the closets and the fridge, setting everything he bought and picking up a few cooking ustensiles in the process. "Hey, by the way! Do you think... Hum, do you think Jiminie could come say hi? He... He won't stay for very long I think, he just wants to see you, he was really, really worried about you."

Jungkook stands up and follows Taehyung, wanting to help him pick the bags but his boyfriend doesn't let him do so. So he just stands next to him, leaning against the counter. He blinks and looks at him, a bit surprised. "Of course he can! Tell him to-to come I... Want to see him too, and-... You sure he really wants to? I was kind of a jerk last time and... But yeah, I want to see him." He nods fiercly and looks at Taehyung for a second. "Give me your phone, I'll call him."

Taehyung can't help rolling his eyes when he sees Jungkook standing up and following him. As if he would let him carry things anyway. He turns around when Jungkook speaks up and tries to follow his train of thoughts for a second before giving up and just handing him his phone. "Go sit you big baby," he mumbles with a pout that probably doesn't look very convincing. "He's gonna be happy to hear that you're calling him," he says with a smile before he starts washing the vegetables. He really wants Jimin to come, he didn't like how worried he sounded earlier and he feels totally guilty about it.

Jungkook smiles to his boyfriend and takes his phone . He kisses Taehyung just below his ear and whispers: "Thanks love." He leans back and unlocks his boyfriend's phone. And it feels awkward, so awkward. He never used Taehyung's phone before and it feels strangely intimate that he lets him do so. Feels so strange, how the apps are arranged so differently from Jungkook's phone. The wallpaper makes him smile kindly. Taehyung is way more organised than him in here, that's for sure. He knows how to find Jimin's number - last in his calls list - and just calls him.

**Taehyung:** _[calling: Jiminie <3]_

**Jimin:** _[incoming call: Taetae <3]_

**Jimin:** _[picks up]_ Taetae! What did he say? Is it okay? C-

**Jungkook:** Hey hyung, it's me actually!

**Jimin:** _[...]_ _[sad voice]_ So I'm 'hyung' again...

**Jungkook:** _[chuckles]_ Tae told me you wanted to come, right?

**Jimin:** _[small voice]_ Y-Yeah?

**Jungkook:** Listen, maybe I'm breaking your heart and I'm not sorry about it, but...

**Jimin:** _[whispers]_ Babe he haaaates me, I told you...

**Jungkook:** I don't like white chocolate... And well, I'm not a big fan of nougat. But dark chocolate is- _[moans]_ So good.

**Jackson:** OH MY GOD JUNGKOOKIE YOU'RE SO CUTE!

**Jungkook:** Jackson?!

**Jimin:** Jackson?!

**Jackson:** What? I'm a fangirl too, Jiminie is just usually quicker!

**Jungkook:** _[laughs]_

**Jimin:** Kookie, hey, I'll be coming as soon as I can, how does that sound to you?

**Jungkook:** Perfect, I'd be really happy to see you Chimchim!

**Jimin:** _[giggles]_ I'll only bring dark chocolate, I think Taetae liked the sound you just made mheheheheh.

**Jackson:** Awww hahaha

**Taehyung:** _[in the background]_ Yes I did!

**Jungkook:** _[sly voice]_ Oh hyung, you did?

**Jimin:** Oh my God babe, they are dirty talking.

**Jackson:** Hang up! _[ends the call]_

Jungkook locks Taehyung's phone and slides it in his back pocket. Then he leans back on the counter and smiles to his boyfriend. "How are your tomatoes doing Taehyung?"

Taehyung looks up from the chopping board and looks at Jungkook for a moment. He'd almost be tempted to wipe that satisfied smile off Jungkook's lips if he wasn't so happy just to see him smile. "You're lucky I can't do anything to you right now you brat," he mumbles with a wink before he starts slicing the tomatoes again. After half a second he gives up and leans closer to leave a kiss on the corner of Jungkook's lips, just because Jungkook is here and he can do it without needing a reason.

Jungkook smiles even more when Taehyung speaks and keeps watching him. "I don't find myself _that_ lucky right now hyung." He winks and walks to his desk. He sits down again, picks another blank paper and starts drawing. He starts with shapes, Taehyung's profile is a masterpiece, he just loves how everything is smooth and beautiful. He whispers: "Drawing... It relaxes me. Even when I-... Like now, I can't actually draw well... But I like focusing on... Something I'm creating."

Taehyung smiles kindly, listening to Jungkook's quiet voice. He always loved the sound of Jungkook's voice, it sounds sweet and not too loud and relaxing. He can't help casting small glances to the side when the younger starts drawing. He wonders if he's drawing him, he can't quite see it from where he is. "That's so great...," he starts, a bit absentmindedly. "Hey Jungkookie? Never stop drawing okay? You're so good at it, and... And you just look so happy doing it, don't lose that okay?" he says, smiling at him from above his shoulder. He never quite found something like that, like drawing or dancing or playing an instrument, something that you can really lose yourself into and spend hours doing. Though dancing is quite close to that but not exactly so, it must be nice to have that.

Jungkook smiles happily to Taehyung's words and, just as simple as it is, he feels like crying. He whishes he could hear his parents say the same, because he loves drawing so much. It doesn't remind him of that girl anymore, it just reminds him of hours and hours of fun, pleasure, joy. When he drew with Yugyeom, when he drew Taehyung, when he sees the result of hours, days of efforts. When he sees the reactions of the persons when he shows them his work. Everything. He puts on the brightest smile and turns to look at Taehyung. "Yes hyung, I promise. You... You make want to draw more actually. Hihi."

Taehyung nods happily and puts all the tomatoes in a bowl before moving on to the cucumbers. Jungkook looks so innocent when he's drawing. As if he's in his own little world and nothing can reach him. Even when he drew Taehyung naked last time he still looked innocent, all focused and frowny. Adorable. "Hey, I forgot to ask what kind of vegetables you liked so I just picked plenty and I think imma mix it all a bit, is that okay for you? Though even if that's not okay for you you don't exactly have a choice since I'm cooking and I'm pretty sure you didn't eat a lot of healthy food lately, am I wrong?" he asks with a wink, quickly chopping the cucumber and pushing the slices on a corner of the board, then opening the fridge to find the pieces of beef he put in it earlier.

Jungkook thinks that it's probably because of his sweatpants. Because Taehyung's ass is way rounder than that. He knows it, he saw it. He touched it. He drew it before. Taehyung would never have lost weight, right? Right? Jungkook starts singing to himself that song, he forgot its name. A song he likes, Yugyeom listened to it a lot when he was at his place. He hears Taehyung's question after a while and answers: "Anything Tae. I swear I'll eat it." Then it's Taehyung's waist. He touched it a lot too, narrow, soft. Jungkook doubts a bit. He puts his pencil down and gets up, walking to his boyfriend. He puts both his hands around Taehyung's waist, his thumbs thoughtfully drawing circles. He nods to himself and goes back to his seat.

Taehyung's mind kinda floats on its own and it's quiet for a moment. He lets his hands do all the work without thinking too much for once. He's been thinking too much lately, his brain felt too heavy. It's better now. He comes to the conclusion that he kinda likes cooking after all. Maybe that's his _thing_. Maybe his brother passed it onto him somehow. But he really likes it, he could spend hours doing it and it makes him feel peaceful. He likes cooking for someone else. Cooking for Jungkook, he didn't do that much, just once actually, but it feels good. Doesn't feel like a waste of time. He jumps a bit when he feels Jungkook's hands around his waist through the thin fabric of the shirt. He didn't hear him coming. He smiles and turns around but Jungkook is gone again and back to his desk. It makes him giggle. "You're so cute," he whispers, mostly to himself. It feels nice to be together like this, just being in the same room, it feels natural.

Jungkook giggles and starts drawing Taehyung again. The waist, the chest, the arms. Then he stops: his profile. It's difficult. Taehyung's messy damp hair, his soft round cheeks, his perfect nose, his cute lips. His eyes. Jungkook frowns and he hears knocking on the door. He blinks and remembers Jimin, so he smiles and gets up way too quickly because he nearly falls again. He laughs at himself and walks to the door. He has to step back when he opens it. "What the fu-" What he finds is not Jimin. Well, not his fluffy blonde hair. But flowers. Yellow and purple flowers. Jungkook knows those flowers, art student. And he knows what they mean. Obviously. He doesn't have the time to say anything, Jimin's face pops above the flowers with a huge smile. "I'm Taetae's personal florist. Surprise!" Jungkook turns to Taehyung, still in shock, and asks hesitantly: "You... You b-bought them for me Tae?"

Taehyung frowns and turns around, ready to stop his best friend from crushing his boyfriend into a hug. Instead he finds something completely unexpected and he drops the spoon he was holding. Something tugs at his heart and he can't help remembering the conversation he had with Jimin, Jungkook graduating, he remembers he felt so proud, so so proud and then whatever the fuck happened just happened. He blinks and tries to move but his feet are glued to the ground. "J-Jiminie, why did you...? I-... I-I wanted..." He tries to explain why Jimin is here with flowers and why _those_ flowers but he wants to say it all at once and it doesn't work. Instead he just laughs, half nervous, half happy, a bit shy and a bit sad too, a bit of everything and he wants to hug both Jimin and Jungkook so bad right now.

Jimin sees his bestfriend a bit (just a little bit) speachless. And so Jungkook is. Jimin smiles and says: "Kookie, that's Taetae's gift for your graduation! Now you're a grown man, so you're given flowers hehe." He gives him the bouquet and Jungkook takes it carefully in his hands. He has never been given flowers like this. Never. Not such beautiful ones. With so much meaning. Does Taehyung know their meaning? Did he pick them only because they were beautiful? Does he know how meaningful they are? He remembers he actually graduated, and he remembers a lot of things, like celebrating, and the accident, and everything. But it's too much, he doesn't want to think about it. Still, he loves the flowers so much. "Thanks... B-Both of you. It means so m-" He can't even finish his sentence and starts crying quietly, hiding his face in the flowers.

Taehyung's body finally seems to respond and he bends to quickly pick up the spoon, throwing it on the counter before rushing to Jungkook's side. He exchange a quick look with Jimin and instantly wraps his arms around Jungkook's shoulders, not too tight. "Hey, baby... You deserve it," he whispers, softly kissing his cheek. He smiles at his best friend, a bright, grateful smile and he just can't believe Jimin remembered. "Thanks Jiminie," he adds with a small laugh, before kissing Jungkook's cheek again. "Hey, Jungkookie, you wanna go sit?" he asks, gently pulling him towards the couch and nodding at Jimin to do the same.

Jimin follows them and enters Jungkook's place, looking around. It's his first time here, and he didn't expect it to be that... Small? Jungkook is so huge, he deserves a big apartment, it's like he is hiding in something that is too small for what he is. He quickly forgets about that when he sees Jungkook's expression, the tears and the happiness, how, even if he is still injured and tired, this Jungkook is the one he knows and not whatever he saw a few days ago. Jimin sits on Jungkook's bed, a bit far from Jungkook. He looks down at his hands, fidgeting nervously. At the same time, Jungkook follows Taehyung, sitting on the bed with the flowers between his hands. He can't tear his eyes off them, amazed, in love, so in love. He turns to his boyfriend and just wants to kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him. When did he become so helplessly in love with him, why is he so perfect? Why is he so beautiful? Not only physically, just... All of him. Him, and how he cares and how he loves him. He smiles and tries to convey all his feelings through his eyes. He turns to Jimin and says: "Thanks Jimin. Thanks for always bringing me perfect surprises... You're an angel." Jimin looks up, his eyes round. He didn't expect that, those words. He opens his mouth and wants to answer with his usual _Yeah of course! I'm everyone's angel!_ but he can't. Jungkook's words are so meaningful it just makes him speechless. "And... Sorry for being a jerk, it's fine, you can hit me if you want, to get some revenge, I'll just have to tie my tiger down so he won't end up protecting me hihi." He winks to Taehyung and looks at Jimin with a smile. Jimin only looks down at the mattress and blushes. "D-Don't th-thank me Jung-kookie, I just..." He speaks faster, pouting. "Taetae, help me, why is he so cute, I want to hug him and cry at the same time, fuck this car, why is he injured? Shit."

Taehyung quietly follows, a smile growing bigger and bigger on his lips watching his best friend and his boyfriend interact. He could never express how grateful he is that they both get along so well. Because he could _not_ possibly live in a world in which that's not the case, they're two of the most - if not _the_ most - important persons in his life, they're both too precious. He looks at Jungkook with loving eyes, and even his tears don't break his heart for once because he knows they're tears of joy. And he knows how frustrated Jimin must be right now because he himself is frustrated as fuck and Jimin is just a more fangirling version of himself. He gets closer and sits on the floor in front of both of them, crossing his legs. He gently squeezes Jimin's knee before resting his hands on Jungkook's. "Yeah, I agree, I want to hug him too," he whispers, looking at his boyfriend. "Hey Jiminie? Thanks for remembering, really, I'm... Thank you sweetie," he adds, smiling brightly.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung when he sits in front of him and settles the flowers on his legs. He puts his hands on Taehyung's and caresses them softly. And Jimin just dies a bit more. Those kids. Way too cute for his heart. "Why is he saying that Chimchim?" Jungkook asks, and Jimin blinks before standing on the bed, trying to busy himself from hugging Jungkook. "That's because he wanted to give you that for your graduation and Taetae only told me about those flowers once and he really thought I could ever forget about something that includes you two sweethearts." He smiles brightly and caresses Jungkook's hair. "Don't thank me, stupid best friend!" He giggles and Jungkook smiles to Taehyung again. "Thanks hyung, both of you." "Kookie? Wh-Where are your pictures? Taetae told me you hang a lot of pictures here, where are they?" Jungkook's mouth forms a _oh_ and he turns to Jimin the best he can since the boy is litteraly behind him. "Can I ask you something?" Jimin's eyes sparkle. "Yeah, anything Jungkookie."

Taehyung giggles when he sees Jimin stand up on the bed and turns his hands under Jungkook's to link their fingers together. But when Jimin's question comes up his smile fades off a little. He can't help looking behind Jungkook and Jimin and the blank walls are a painful sight. It brings back that awful, scary feeling of anxiousness that clawed at his stomach when he entered the apartment earlier and saw every trace of himself gone. He knows it's stupid, it _is_ stupid, but he can't help it. He doesn't even notice his hands tightening around Jungkook's a little. He just carefully observes Jungkook's reaction, not really knowing what to say or do.

Jungkook feels Taehyung's hand's tense around him and looks at him, worried. Oh right, he didn't expect Taehyung to still feel treatened or sad about those things. Oh no. He shouldn't. Jungkook bends and kisses Taehyung's hand, wincing at the sudden pain. Then, he leans back and tells Jimin: "I... Sort of put them all away be-because I thought I'd stop crying if I didn't see Taehyung... I mean... I thought he would hate me and I felt bad hurting him, but then... Putting them away reminded me that I put them away so it was worse actually, but it doesn't matter anymore... Chimchim, they are in the second drawer on the left. Not the first one, the second. Can you take them? There should be the pictures we took last time you came Tae... With the ones at Jackson and Jimin's. I printed like... Four of five of those I think, so you can all have one." Jungkook looks at Taehyung and smiles, caressing his hands softly.

Taehyung looks up, frowning a bit. He lets Jungkook handle his hands, lets him reassure him just in the way he’s looking at him. He understands him too well though. There’s a reason Taehyung spent the past week as far from his apartment and from his phone as possible. It was too painful. But he just doesn’t want to picture Jungkook crying and removing all the pictures one by one, the pictures of Taehyung, the pictures of them. He smiles as the younger speaks and looks at Jimin while Jimin literally jumps off the bed and runs to the desk. He can’t help a small laugh and a treacherous tear rolls down his cheek when he blinks. He quickly wipes it off and folds his arms on Jungkook’s lap, hiding his face in them. "I love you Jungkookie," he mumbles, half muffled in his arms. He’s just _so_ happy it’s embarassing and he feels bad for ever thinking that Jungkook threw everything away just like that.

Jungkook slowly caresses Taehyung's hair, feeling guilty that he may have made him sad again. But Taehyung needs to know, he needs to know it's because Jungkook loves him too much that he couldn't bear seeing those _happy_ pictures when he wasn't. "I love you too Taehyung." He sighs and turns to check why Jimin is so silent - and bursts out laughing when he sees Jimin petrified in front of the desk. "No! Told you not to open the first one bwahahahah-" Jimin slowly turns to face them, horrified, and whispers: "Taetae, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't see it... All? Sorry- OH MY GOD." Jimin takes the paper he found on the desk - chibis - and holds it higher. "That's sooooooo cute Kookie I love it hihihi- Hum sorry second drawer." He opens the second one and finds the pictures, carefully taking them in his hands. "What do I do with that Kookie?" Jungkook looks at Taehyung and smiles: "How about you both hang them on my wall again? I can't do that, I..." He smiles and fakes being suddenly extremely sick. "I'm so injured..."

Taehyung sighs when he feels Jungkook's fingers through his hair, but then he quirks an eyebrow and looks up, giving Jungkook a puzzled look. But Jimin is too quick for them and Taehyung finds himself pulled up on his feet and given half the pile of pictures. He clicks his tongue and gently nudges Jungkook's shoulder when he climbs on the bed with Jimin. "You're not that injured when it's about running around everywhere for no reason instead of resting." He looks down at the pictures he's holding and takes a quick look at them, his heart warming up and his cheeks hurting from all the good memories they hold. Then he looks at his best friend and taps his shoulder. "What's in the first drawer?" he asks very seriously.

Jungkook smiles to his boyfriend and turns, sitting a bit far from the walls to give them space. Jimin blushes at the question and looks down, shaking his head left and right to get this image away from his mind. Jungkook kindly hits Taehyung's leg and says: "Kim Taehyung, stop distracting Jimin." Jimin giggles and leans forward, whispering to Taehyung's ear: "I think you know what's in there..." Jimin winks and takes the first picture he holds, it's the selfie they took when they were at his place. "Why didn't you print that bigger, can't you make it your wallpaper? This picture is art. It's sooo beautiful, even Jacksonie babe is in it."

Taehyung frowns but then it kicks in and he blushes furiously. "Shit that's embarrassing," he mumbles, remembering the scene and serious shirtless artist Jungkook drawing him and he blushes harder. "You must hide that kind of stuff better you brat," he says, gently kicking Jungkook back. He shakes his head before leaning above Jimin's shoulder to look at the picture. It does look nice. It looks like a family picture. He takes the first picture of his own pile and it's one of the series of pictures they took with Youngjae, the first time they got out together. He hangs them all near each other, there's the one where he's pinching Jungkook's cheek and the one where Jungkook is pining him on the floor and tickling him. He smiles fondly. It still remains one of his favorite days.

Jungkook tears his tongue out of his mouth and shrugs. He doesn't care, no one usually comes at his place, no one that isn't Yugyeom. And Yugyeom wouldn't open his drawer without a good reason. Jungkook looks down at the floor and finds that chocolate box Jimin brought with him, he takes it on his lap and starts eating. He is hungry and Taehyung will scold him for eating before diner, but whatever. Jimin turns to his best friend and sees the pictures. He never saw them and he literally jumps on the bed and hugs his best friend. "OH GOSH THATS SO CUTE TAETAE YOU WERE THAT CUTE FROM DAY ONE?!" He can't help being so so happy for them.

Taehyung almost drops the pictures and falls off the bed when Jimin jumps on him. "Aaah Jiminie~" He has to put a hand on the wall to steady himself and then ruffles Jimin's hair, trying to keep holding the pics with his best friend stuck to his waist. "Look at that, we were so cute that we literally turned into models," he says, faking a hair flip like a diva. "Hey Jungkookie, that denim shirt looked sooo good on you though," he says, looking back at the pictures with a smile. There's the one with Jungkook carrying on his back and the one where they're just looking at each other. Taehyung loves those pictures so, so much. He finishes hanging them and the next ones under the piles are a series of selfies with funny filters, of Yugyeom and Jungkook. He picks another part of the wall to hang them, a fond smile on his face.

Jungkook muffles, his mouth full of chocolate: "Mff coursh, everyshing suitsh me Taehyung." He winks and gently tugs at Taehyung's t-shirt "Have some," he whispers, giving a chocolate to his boyfriend. Jimin, on the other hand, keeps watching the pictures and hang them everywhere his small arms allow him to. He tears a very dark photo of his own pile and frowns. Taehyung is the one holding the phone and he makes a weird face, his nose taking like half of the pic. On the background, Jungkook, or what looks like Jungkook, is standing behind a wall, hand on his face. "What's this Kookie?" He hands the picture to the younger and the latter answers with a chuckle "That was when we were at the laser game!"

Taehyung giggles when he sees his boyfriend with chocolate stuffed on his mouth, his cheeks begging for kisses. He bends to bite on the chocolate piece the younger is handing to him and then bends lower to kiss his lips. "Thanks baby," he whispers with a smile. He stands up straight when Jimin speaks, curious to see what pic they're talking about. He can't help a laugh when he looks at it again. Taehyung never really had a selfie face, unlike Jimin - or Jungkook actually - but he doesn't mind stupid selfies. He can still hear Jungkook's voice in his mind, all _hyung why would you want us to take a selfie in the dark_. So he bends again and kisses the top of his head, the cool dark hair tickling his nose. "That was fun. We sucked but that was fun! Right?" he giggles and keeps hanging his own pictures. There are a lot of pictures of Taehyung alone, the ones Jungkook took at the beach, and he kinda blushes when he hangs them on the wall. Does Jungkook really like those pictures so much? He shakes his head and reminds himself to take a lot of pictures of Jungkook alone so he could hang them on his own wall too.

Jungkook smiles like a kid when Taehyung kisses his lips, as if he was given a gift. " _You_ sucked... Not me, I was here, trying to cope with your movements and-" He clears his throat and adds with a sly voice: "Of course I'm speaking about the laser game. Oh by the way, don't you want another chocolate hyung?" He puts a piece of chocolate between his teeth and smiles wider, looking at Taehyung. Jimin just turns around, puts his hand in front of his mouth, and turns back to stick the other pictures to the wall. Kids are surprising.

Taehyung clicks his tongue and he would kick Jungkook - gently kick Jungkook - if he wasn't injured. "Hey, you team up with me, you take responsibilities for it. I told you I sucked, you knew and you still signed for it," he adds, shrugging exaggeratedly. He honestly doesn't care at all about winning or losing laser game. He still had fun with his boyfriend and it was great. He looks down when Jungkook calls him again - he's not used to hear him call him 'hyung' anymore, it took him a few seconds to realize he was not talking to Jimin. He can't help smiling back when he sees him, all bunny teeth showing with that tentative piece of chocolate. He shakes his head and kneels on the bed in front of him. He leans closer to bite on the chocolate, gently kissing his boyfriend in the process, his hand that's not holding the picture sliding behind Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook smiles when he sees Taehyung bending down in front of him and he grabs the chocolate with his tongue and swallows it suddenly. He winks and leans back to look at Taehyung with a proud face. "Perv." He hears Jimin laughing quietly and when he looks up at him, he finds him sliding his phone down in his pocket's pants. Did he just take a picture?

Taehyung searches for Jungkook's lips when the younger pulls away and he pouts, standing up on the bed again. "You're so cruel~ I wanted chocolate and I wanted to kiss you, I'm so sad," he mumbles, pretending to turn around and give his back to Jungkook, hiding in Jimin's shoulder. "Sweetiiiie I'm so sad~" he whines, hugging his best friend.

Jimin caresses Taehyung's hair with his hand and whispers "It's okay Taetae, life is cruel sometimes..." Jungkook pouts when Taehyung actually leaves and goes to hug Jimin. He didn't expect that, he thought Taehyung might scold him, or whine and hit him or something. Not just go and give up so easily. He doesn't know what to say or what to do, so he just lifts the whole box up and says: "Take it all then." He hides behind his arms, a bit embarrassed.

Taehyung looks up from Jimin's shoulder and starts giggling but stops when he sees Jungkook, all blushing cheeks and handing him the full box of chocolate. His heart kinda melts and his whole body feels warmer. What did he do to ever deserve such an adorable boyfriend? He sits down next to the younger again and gently takes his chin between his fingers, turning his head to the side a little, while his other hand pushes Jungkook's arm down. "You're so cute," he says with a fond smile, kissing the tip of his nose. "I wasn't sad because of the chocolate though," he adds, leaning closer and pecking his lips.

Jungkook blushes a bit more when Taehyung gets closer to him. He gently caresses Taehyung's earlobe and giggles, watching his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face. "Your baby made you sad huh? Hihi." He cocks his head to the side and his index draws the lines of his ear kindly. Jimin sees the scene and just smiles, looking away for a few seconds.

Taehyung smiles and closes his eyes, enjoying how gentle and careful Jungkook's fingertips feel on his skin. Jungkook makes him feel so special. So precious. He giggles and hides his face in Jungkook's neck for a few seconds. "Hmm, not sad for real," he says with a laugh. "And chocolate kisses would be kinda inspiring," he whispers, leaving a faint kiss on the side of Jungkook's neck before standing up next to Jimin again. "Hey let's finish those pics!" he says, determined, before he starts hanging them on the wall again. He freezes when he sees a picture of Jungkook with his mother, Jungkook when he was probably 3 or 4 years old, with two small bunny teeth in the front and other teeth missing. "Awwww, Jiminie look!" he says, holding the picture in front of his best friend. "Baby you're so cute~"

Jungkook shivers slightly when Taehyung kisses his neck and just closes his eyes. Wow, that was unexpected. He sighs and ends up laughing because both Taehyung and Jimin are super cute, all fangirling in front of those old pictures. "Baby baby". Jimin just melts on the bed, not able to hold himself up anymore. Everything is too much, he tried to busy himself with hanging the pictures but he needs a break. He sits next to Jungkook and takes the box from his hands. "My turn, you're both too cute, I'm done, what am I supposed to do? Since when are you so married?! You were even married before having sex what the fuck. What the fuck, my heart can't handle, Taetae you're gonna have to heal me..." He fakes a sniffle. "Did you know Kookie? Did you know Taetae never called any of his lovers _baby_? You're lucky Jacksonie and I chose _babe_ cause that would be strange... Now that you owned the petname." Jungkook watches Jimin with an amused smile and blushes at the last sentence. He never thought about Taehyung's previous relationshipps, boys and girls. But he is happy somehow, he has some privilege. Because he loves how _baby_ sounds when Taehyung's voice pronounces it.

Taehyung laughs out loud when he sees Jimin giving up and stealing the chocolate from Jungkook. He teasingly ruffles his best friend's hair and, just because he can, he gently ruffles Jungkook's too. "That's because no one was worthy of being my baby before," he says with a giggle. He picks the last pictures from Jimin's hands and finishes hanging everything. He smiles when he sees a couple of selfies of Jimin and Jungkook together and pins them close to the one they took with Jackson, the four of them. "And, I don't think I ever really had any... Pet names for anyone actually." He flops down on the bed and carefully sits behind Jungkook, settling his legs on each side of the younger's waist, carefully not to touch his injured side, and gently rests his chin on his shoulder. "Except for Jiminie eheh, but that doesn't count," he says, winking at his best friend and stealing a piece of chocolate.

Jungkook lets his back rest on Taehyung's chest and sighs, closing his eyes. He didn't know he needed that so bad, having someone caring for him. He grabs Taehyung's hands and makes him circle his waist. Jimin gently pinches Taehyung's cheek and winks back. He gives chocolate to the couple and says: "You're the second person after myself being graced with a petname." Jungkook whispers: "And when... When did you start calling each other Jiminie, or cutie, or sweetie, or..." He carefully says: " _Taetae_ hihi, that's cute."

Taehyung lets Jungkook handle his hands but doesn't hold too tight, just enough to wrap his arms around his waist while doing his best not to put any pressure on it. He keeps Jungkook's hands in his and intertwines their fingers together. It feels nice to have him _that_ close, to be able to show him how much he cares just with simple touches like that. He can't help laughing when he hears _Taetae_ out of Jungkook's mouth. It sounds so strange. No one but Jimin ever called him like this, not even Seokjin or Hoseok. "It's because of Jin hyung actually," Taehyung starts, exchanging a knowing look with his best friend. "Because he calls everyone sweetie or cutie, I don't know if you noticed, and he called us like that when we were kids, so that's how it started," he says with a chuckle.

Jungkook rests his head on Taehyung's shoulder and whispers: "Oh really?" He opens his eyes and chuckles: "I only hear him call Nams _Joonie_ and he calls me _the brat_ hehe." Jimin laughs and nearly rolls on the bed like a panda. He says: "Jinnie hyungie called Taetae cutie and he called me sweetie and I didn't like sweetie at first and Taetae kept saying it so I kept saying cutie and it stuck to our mouths... Hehe... Chocolate?"

Taehyung nods and frees one of his hands to take two pieces of chocolate again. The first one he quickly stuffs it in his mouth, the second he offers it to Jungkook, gently brushing his lips with the tip of his fingers. "M'yeah, Jiminie didn't like sweetie because he thought it was a girl's name so I kept calling him sweetie to annoy him and he kept calling me cutie to annoy me eheh. Jinnie hyung gave up too quickly and he stopped calling him sweetie when he found out he could call him Mochimin, I think it was the biggest discovery of his entire existence," Taehyung says, mindlessly playing with Jungkook's hair. "After Namjoon hyung of course."

Jungkook opens his mouth and grabs the chocolate between his teeth. He makes sure not to touch Taehyung's fingers with his tongue, even if, to be honest, Jungkook has always been tempted to because... Well, Taehyung's hands. He closes his eyes again and feels like sleeping. When he hears the word _Mochimin_ he laughs, groaning in the process becauss it hurts him but still. "Oh my God, Mochimin is _perfect_! Jin is awesome." Jimin gently hits Taehyung's leg and whispers: "Why did you tell hiiim..."

Taehyung sits a bit straighter when he feels Jungkook struggling as he laughs. Stupid, stupid car. He knows he's over-worrying, it's "just" broken ribs and there's not much he can do but wait anyway. But the idea of his boyfriend being in so much pain upsets him to the core. He tries to shake his head and gives Jimin a bright smile as an apology. "Sorry sweetie, hey go ahead, you can tell him something embarassing about me in return if you want," he says nodding fiercely.

Jungkook puts his hand on Taehyung's thigh and caresses it softly. "I'm fine, don't worry Tae." Jimin giggles and says: "Okay... Well... Hum... Taetae... Is... Hum... He is... Hum... Arg NOTHING IS EMBARRASSING FOR YOU, YOU TRICKED ME!" Jungkook laughs again but ends up coughing, bending forward this time. The hand caressing Taehyung's leg tightens its hold and he circles his other arm around his stomach as he reflex. Which actually doesn't help.

Taehyung frowns and instinctively takes Jungkook's wrist, pulling the younger's arm away from his chest while his other hand soothingly rubs his back. He keeps his hand there, flat on Jungkook's back, until the coughing ends and then he lays backwards on the bed, grabbing a pillow and putting in on Jungkook's lap. "Hey... Don't hold it back when you want to cough but try to hug the pillow, like, imagine you're Jiminie and squeeze it between your arms and your chest okay?" he says with a soft voice, arranging Jungkook's hair on his forehead.

Jimin automatically jumps out of the bed and walks to the small kitchen. He pours water on a glass and smiles kindly when he sees everything Taehyung bought for Jungkook. The younger smiles to Taehyung's advice, they hear Jimin saying: "I can show you how to hug things properly hehehe." He brings the glass to Jungkook, who takes takes it and drinks it slowly. "Thanks," he whispers, then he puts it down on the floor. "It just hurts so much." He winces and Jimin takes his left arm to squeeze it between his own. He feels a bit bad, he once told Jungkook he would protect him from everything, but he didn't. Now he won't let anything else happen to that kid.

Taehyung keeps moving his hand on Jungkook's back, drawing wide circles between his shoulder blades. "Yeah I know it hurts," he whispers, leaning to kiss his spine just at the base of his neck. He shifts on the bed to sit next to the younger and squeezes his thigh. "Hey, I'll tell you when you can take more painkillers okay? You want to eat something? I bought snacks... Like, a lot of them since I didn't know which ones were your favorites... Or drink something? Or lay down?" He looks up at Jimin and smiles. "Wanna eat with us? I think I've bought enough for three," he says with a giggle.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a fond smile and whispers: "I- I'll lay down a bit then okay?" He leans forward and kisses his cheek. Jimin jumps off the bed and claps to himself. "Jungkookie! I'm glad you're fine, now I'll join my Jacksonie, he misses meeee." Jungkook pouts. "Oh... Aready?! Why can't you stay longer? Who's gonna hug meeeee?"

Taehyung opens his mouth wide, pretending to be shocked, then he pinches Jungkook's knee and fakes a frown. "Heeey, as if I'm not hugging you!" he mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and looking in the opposite direction. He shakes his head and looks up at Jimin. "Sweetie, say hi to Jacksonie okay? And tell him to buy more chocolate since we kinda finished to box eheh."

Jungkook looks at Jimin with a kind smile. "Hyung... Thanks for everything. I'd love you to stay... I missed you..." Jimin winks and leans forward, ruffling both Taehyung and Jungkook's hair. "And you missed each other, right? Now it's time for me to let you guys have dinner... I have one waiting for me too." Jungkook nods and whispers: "You'll come back right?" Jimin giggles and answers: "Of course Kookie, of course." He turns to Taehyung and says: "Text me cutie okay? Don't forget your bestie."

Taehyung smiles, looking at both of them and they look so close now. It's amazing how quickly Jungkook became a part of his life, all thanks to Jimin after all. He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Jimin call him and he nods fiercely. "How can I forget my bestie?" he asks with a broad smile. "Now go sweetie, don't let your boyfriend spend the evening alone, that would be sad," he adds with a wink. Then he turns to Jungkook and his hand caresses his hair on its own, not really consciously. "And you lay down for at least half an hour okay? You're way too restless, I want you to stop moving everywhere and doing random things with your arms," he pouts, his hand sliding to Jungkook's cheek, just below his ear.

Jungkook smiles and kisses Taehyung's lips before quickly jumping off the bed. He doesn't let Taehyung stop him and goes to his desk. He opens a drawer and picks the pictures he printed for Jackson and Jimin, pictures he took of the domestic couple when they were together, pictures of the four of them, just pictures, and he comes back to Jimin. He, very shyly, hugs him and gives him the picutes: "I'm sorry I didn't have the time to buy an album hihi... Thanks for everything Jimin, you'll thank Jackson hyung for me, right?" Jimin freezes and looks at the younger's face, before looking down at the pictures and again at Jungkook. He wants to hug him so bad it hurts. He points at the bed and shouts: "Go listen to your boyfriend and stop breaking my heart! I like you okay, now go you brat!!!" He takes the pictures and shuts the door behind him way too loudly. Jungkook giggles and turns to look at Taehyung. "He didn't let me tell him that I liked him too, I'm sad."

Taehyung wants to protests but just ends up crossing his arms over his chest again and looks at the scene. He tries really hard not to show how affected he is by how cute it looks and keeps pouting. He can't help a laugh when Jimin leaves though, he sure knows how to be dramatic. Then he stands up from the bed and goes behind Jungkook to smack the back of his head - not too hard. "Just text him that you do," he says before moving back to the kitchen. "And I'm pouting at you, no kiss until you have laid down for half an hour you brat," he says, trying - and failing - to look serious but he's just too soft for Jungkook.

Jungkook looks up in surprise. No kisses?! Oh God he is going to die. He walks to Taehyung, kisses his ear and whispers: "Okay hyung, I'll go rest a bit..." He smiles and lays on his bed like a good boy. Then he watches the wall in front of him and frowns. "Tae I can still help you if you want. I don't like doing nothing..."

Taehyung tries really, really hard to pretend that he doesn't notice Jungkook kissing his ear, the faint breathing on his neck, his soft, soft lips. He wants to turn around and pull him close and kiss him back for hours. But he wants Jungkook to rest more, he wants him healthy and not in pain, he doesn't want to make the pain _worse_. He smiles when Jungkook walks to his bed though, and looks at his boyfriend from above his shoulder, looks at him as he slowly sits on the bed, then lays down carefully. He chuckles when the younger offers to help him after approximately three seconds. He doesn't answer immediately, he goes to Jungkook's fridge and pulls out a pack of ice that - luckily - Jungkook kept in there. He searches through the closets for a clean cloth and wraps it around the ice pack, then goes next to the bed. "I cook, you rest. And you do _nothing_ for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes is not long, you'll see. Maybe you can try to sleep a bit," he says, handing the ice pack to Jungkook with a smile. "Take that, tell me when it not cold enough anymore okay?" He crouches next to the bed and puts his hand on Jungkook's forehead before quietly caressing his hair. "Just stay still Jungkookie, for me, okay? Please?"

Jungkook sighs and puts the ice pack on his ribs, shivering at the cold touch. He smiles at his boyfriend kindly and tries hard not to jump ahead and kiss him endlessly. "I love you Taehyung... I really love you so much. You..." He turns his head to his wall and sees the selfie they took that night at the bowling. He points at the picture and says: "I felt so lucky to love you... I still do. And I also feel super lucky to be loved by you."

Taehyung smiles and mindlessly caresses Jungkook's face, his cheek, his jawline, his bottom lip. As strange as it may sound, he's still not used to see Jungkook face to face, up close, so close. And he hopes that this feeling will never fade off, that he'll keep being mesmerized every time he looks at him. He looks at the picture and giggles. It seems so old. But it's really not, three months is nothing. Yet it seems that he barely knew Jungkook back then. And Jungkook just smiled and Taehyung was already too far gone, no way around. It feels so nice to hear Jungkook say those words over and over, he'll never get tired of hearing them, hearing how careful and honest Jungkook sounds when he says them. "I love you too baby," he simply whispers, breaking his promise and leaning down to kiss Jungkook's forehead. "Rest now okay? And I'm kinda hungry, you don't mind if I finish cooking...?" he adds with a shy smile.

Jungkook quietly watches Taehyung's eyes when he caresses him and he knows he's falling for him even more. How is it possible for Taehyung to look at him with so much care? How is it possible to look so beautiful and perfect? Jungkook smiles when Taehyung answers, his cheeks blushing a little bit. He wants to feel his stomach twist at the words _I love you too baby_ forever. He puts his index on his lips and says: "I don't mind if you kiss me here Tae." He winks and waits for his kiss.

Taehyung giggles and lets his gaze slide down to Jungkook's lips. He looks away and chuckles, his fingers playing with the soft locks above Jungkook's ear. "You're greedy," he whispers, before looking at him again and closing the distance between them, sealing their lips together and gently kissing him. It's a chaste kiss and it doesn't last long, but it warms Taehyung's heart up like not much else can. He pulls back and grins, tickling Jungkook's ear. "Okay you cheated, next one in thirty minutes," he says before standing up. "And I'm really really hungry, if I don't eat something soon I'm going to faint and it's getting kinda late...," he adds with a pout. "Tell me if the ice burns too much, I can give you another cloth okay?" he says, pointing at Jungkook's ribs. He gives him a playful wink and then moves back to the kitchen and back to his cooking.

Jungkook kisses Taehyung back, their lips touching as if it was the easiest thing to do. Yet not that much. If only they could kiss and touch each other more, on a daily basis. Every time they do, Jungkook feels like he missed it so much. Too much. Even if last time was a few minutes ago. He pouts when Taehyung stands up and closes his eyes slowly, tryinh to settle the ice pack correctly. "I'm fine hyung, don't worry hehe..." He sighs in content and breaks the silence again after a few seconds. "Hyung... Hey... Can I-... Ask you something?"

Taehyung moves to the kitchen and it takes him a short while to find something to cook the rice in and he starts questioning the kind of food Jungkook eats on a daily basis - not that he's an example himself though. He turns one of the hot plates on and starts dealing with the rice, it doesn't take long before he can let it cook. Then he picks up his knife back and starts chopping the pieces of beef when Jungkook's voice catches his attention. It sounds small and strangely hesitant. "What is it Jungkookie?" he says with a soft voice, because the room is quite silent and they don't have to talk very loud to hear each other.

Jungkook doesn't know how he should ask what he is about to ask. It just came to his mind with no reason, and he feels like he really needs to know. Even if, maybe, that could make them both feel bad. "L-Last week when... You hung up. You... Were angry, right?" He knows Taehyung was, he hopes he was more angry than he was sad. "J-Jimin... You asked him to come?" He thinks a little bit and adds: "You're not forced to answer Tae, I just... Ask myself questions and..."

Taehyung frowns and keeps chopping the meat, just to keep his hands busy. He doesn't want to remember last week, he knows they barely settled things straight but he doesn't want to remember. Though it's too easy to remember. "I wasn't...," he starts, then hesitates. "I was not _angry_ , I was just... Shocked?" he says, a bit questioningly because he can't quite decipher his own feelings. "I... Yeah I was shocked and... And sad I guess, it-it just hurt me so much, I never... I never thought...," he looks up at the wall in front of him for a second and gathers his thoughts, forces himself to think that it's okay now. "Yeah, it hurt, I just couldn't... Say anything else I guess," he says with a small, very small laugh. "And I didn't ask Jimin anything, he didn't tell me that he'd come to see me, and even then, he didn't tell me that he had seen you too."

Jungkook's heart squeezes so hard it makes Jungkook forget about the pain in his ribs for a moment. He knew that would make them both feel bad about it, but Jungkook had no idea about Taehyung's mind lately and he knows he has to assume his actions. He nods and whispers: "I'm glad he did." After a few seconds of trying to figure out how to change the mood, he says: "I'm sorry Tae..."

Taehyung smiles sadly and goes back to his cooking because it's stressful not to know what to do with his hands. "Don't be sorry Jungkookie, it’s not just your fault," he starts, not quite sure of what he's going to say. "And you wouldn't have said what you said if it wasn't at least a little bit true, I mean... Well-Well yeah it's a bit true I guess, I was just... Too blind to see it, that's what makes it painful. I guess?" He chuckles again and sighs, then he turns around and leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his boyfriend. "Hey, I'm glad we got through this though. I mean... We'll fight eventually, right? It's normal, we can't... Agree on everything, right? So... I guess it's good that... Now we know how to settle things?" he says, smiling the best he can, while his mind is shouting _I don't want to fight I don't want to fight again, never ever ever ever_. But he knows it's inevitable, and to be completely honest, he feels closer to Jungkook now somehow, so maybe it was for the best?

Jungkook's eyes are still closed, he processes his boyfriend's words, not aware Taehyung is looking at him. He doesn't know what to say actually, he doesn't even know why he asked that, but it felt right to do so. It always felt right to talk to Taehyung about random things, he knew that even if Taehyung was disagreeing, he would still understand him. Yet, they didn't understand each other for the most important fight they had. "It is 100% my fault Tae... You made so much efforts and I didn't... You... You know, honestly? I... Think that... I didn't want to fight with you. I didn't... And I thought that agreeing or... Not saying what was bothering me could... Keep fights away? I just made it worse I guess..."

Taehyung cocks his head to the side and chews on his lower lip for a while. It's troubling how much Jungkook reminds him of Jimin right now, in the words he says and the way he says them. Taehyung never really had any serious relationships. He dated a few people longer than he dated Jungkook so far, but it wasn't even near as serious as it is already. He doesn't know that much of all this. But he's seen Jimin going through this, he's seen his hyung going through some shit as well, though it's not quite the same. He knows keeping quiet is never a solution. "Hey, baby," he starts, a bit louder so he's sure he gets Jungkook's entire attention. "Please never agree with me just because it's the easy way. I don't want us to be together the easy way. Don't... Don't give up on me okay? I mean, if you think I'm wrong about something, don't just give up and agree with it, and if we have to fight then we'll fight but... But at least once it's done it's done, it's not going to... Eat at us until it gets too much... Okay...?"

Jungkook opens his eyes and turns to the side. He notices Taehyung was looking at him, very seriously, and he keeps his gaze locked on his boyfriend's as he speaks. It's difficult for him to process what Taehyung is asking him, it's like doing the opposite of what he's been doing since he was a kid. But he promised, he promised Taehyung he would change for him, he would be better. "I promised I'd never give up on you. And I never will Tae... I love you, and even if it's hard I'll be there. Fights are okay if it makes you come to me." He winks and repeats: "I'm... Not scared anymore. We will fight. And fight the fights. Maybe that sounds... Too cliché? But like, I'm an art... I _was_ an art student hehe. Now I'm just an... Injured ex art student."

Taehyung smiles for real this time, because it truly moves him to hear Jungkook say all this. That he'll make more efforts for him, with him. Taehyung wants to make more efforts too. He wants _them_ to work and he doesn't care if he has to fight for it. He giggles at Jungkook's last remark and nods proudly: "You're an official artist now~" he says, before turning back to his cooking. "Though you were already one hell of an artist and I'm pretty sure no degree would've changed it when you're as talented as you are."

Jungkook smiles to Taehyung's words and closes his eyes. He sighs in content and says with a quiet voice: "For now... I'm only _your_ artist Tae... And you're my beautiful muse and you inspire me. You inspire me love, you inspire me joy, you inspire me life and... I'm definitely getting cliché," he giggles.

Taehyung makes sure not to look at Jungkook because he's blushing maybe a bit too much. How does Jungkook do that? The words seem to come out of his mouth so easily. "Just rest Jungkookie," he says with a giggle. Then he peaks at him from above his shoulder again and sees him lying still, eyes closed and peaceful - for once - and he adds, a bit lower: "I love you too." He smiles and slightly shakes his head, then gets himself busy with cooking again and the room gets really quiet for a while but it's not heavy, it's just... Quiet, just to feel each other's presence in the room.

Jungkook smiles when he hears Taehyung's answer. He does not move, does not think. And that's perfect, for once, his mind is empty and all he can hear is Taehyung cooking for him. He loves that sound. He finally opens his eyes and turns to look at the wall. He likes it how Taehyung and Jimin hung all his pictures. He sees the difference between the old ones that Taehyung hung high and the new ones, lower because Jimin can't go as far. And that's how he wants to see his walls, full of good memories. He is so proud to have all those memories, with Yugyeom, Taehyung and Jimin. He didn't know he could have friends he could love so much. And a lover. His left hand reaches for a picture he brushes with a finger, a selfie he took when he went with Taehyung to Jackson's salon, before he got his new color. Taehyung is hugging him from behind, his head on his shoulder, and Jungkook is kissing his cheek. It's cliché, he still hears Jackson's shouting about how cliché and cute they were - along with all the women that were here. But Jungkook didn't care, Taehyung's smile was so beautiful, he was repeating to everyone that came in that it was him that painted the wall and Taehyung was so proud. _It's my boyfriend who did that, he is AWESOME._ How could Jungkook resist that?

Taehyung quickly gets lost in his thoughts and lets his hands work on their own. He's thinking about what Jungkook just told him, about fighting, asking him if he was angry. Truth is, he was kinda angry after all, he remembers throwing the content of his desk on the floor and leaving his apartment in a rush. But he didn't _feel_ angry, he felt upset and frustrated. He's so grateful that Jimin came to see him, that's what he truly needed then. And he's grateful that Yoongi still opens his door for him whenever he knocks. He's grateful he has Jungkook, Jungkook who loves him so much and has pictures everywhere and is willing to work harder for them. Only after a long time he hears Jungkook shifting a bit and he sees him looking at said pictures with dreamy eyes and he wants to jump on the bed and hug him. It's so cruel not to be able to hug him. To be there and to have to measure his movements. He looks at him and smiles, then turns around and takes a few more minutes to finish filling up two huge bowls of bibimbap. He searches through the drawers and finds two spoons, then brings everything to the coffee table and moves back to the bed, sitting next to his boyfriend. "Wow you really stayed there for half an hour, I'm so proud of you," he says with a bright smile, gently taking his uninjured hand in his own.

Jungkook turns his head in Taehyung's direction and smiles. He laces their fingers together and says: "I could watch you... Or your pictures for hours..." He sits up slowly and puts his left hand on Taehyung's cheek. "My kiss now!" he says with a childish voice. He grins and watches him lovingly, enjoying his boyfriend's presence, the smell of food, and the ice that was covering his ribs slides down. "Oh oops." He forgot about that.

Taehyung leans in Jungkook's touch and giggles, he picks the pack of ice and puts it behind them. It's not even that cold anymore anyway. "Okay, you deserved it," he says with a smile, before leaning closer, his own hand cupping the back of Jungkook's neck. He touches his lips with Jungkook's very softly, then a bit more pressing, taking his time and enjoying every second. He loves Jungkook's lips. They're small and full and so soft, he could kiss him for hours. But well, he loves all of Jungkook, all the tiny details he knows and he'll probably love all the ones he doesn't know yet.

Jungkook smiles when he feels Taehyung's lips brush his and he slides his hand back, touching Taehyung's piercings. He presses a bit more, feeling so close to Taehyung that he might die from how much he feels. He pulls back after a few seconds and whispers: "Thanks love." He smiles and kisses the tip of his nose.

Taehyung's hand wraps around Jungkook's wrist and he guides it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Thanks for what?" he whispers, frowning a little. He squeezes Jungkook's hand in his and giggles when the younger kisses his nose. He's so cute. So so cute, Taehyung wants to kiss his again, everywhere. He pecks his lips and nods towards the couch. "Hungry?" he asks with a wink. "Cause I am. Like, _hungry as fuck_ ," he says, trying to remember when was the last time he ate something and remembering that it was more than 24 hours ago, aside from the bit of chocolate they had when Jimin was here.

Jungkook giggles and kisses Taehyung's cheek. "Thanks for the kiss hyung." He stands up slowly and turns to look at his boyfriend. "Very, very hungry, let's go eaaat!"

Taehyung grins and helps Jungkook to stand up, wrapping an arm around his waist. He guides him to the couch and helps him sit down, then sits next to him with his legs crossed. He takes his spoon and his bowl and peaks at Jungkook, a bit curious. "I-... Hum, I hope you'll like it, I mean it's not very elaborated but, y'know," he says with a shy laugh.

Jungkook follows Taehyung happily and sits on his couch. He takes the bowl between his hands and tastes the rice, the spoon brushing his lips. It tastes so good, something warm, something cooked. For him. He smiles blindly and steals a few vegetables from Taehyung's bowl. "It's better in mine!" He laughs and eats. "It's perfect Tae... I love it."

Taehyung opens his mouth, pretending to be offended. "Heeey! I'm hungry, don't steal my food you brat~" he complains with a pout. He takes his bowl in his arms as if he was holding a baby and keeps it for himself, away from his picky boyfriend. "Tsssk, I put more in yours anyway," he says, rolling his eyes, but then he can't hold himself from smiling. "I'm glad you like it Jungkookie."

Jungkook noticed that his bowl was well presented and that there was more food indeed. He knew Taehyung would do that naturally and hearing him say that made his heart warm up a bit. He eats his own food again and smiles. "I love it hyung, thanks for the meal hihi."

Taehyung gently squeezes Jungkook's knee and then starts eating his own portion. And to be honest he doesn't feel like talking while eating because he was so hungry he just keeps eating and eating until his bowl is finished in less than five minutes. He sighs happily and puts the empty bowl back on the table, then leans against the back of the couch and turns his head towards Jungkook, just looking at him. It only hits him now how domestic it all feels, spending the afternoon together, cooking and then eating together, it just flows so naturally, but they kinda never did this before. They were always with Jimin and Jackson, or with even more people. Now it's just the two of them and Taehyung only came here twice but it starts feeling like home already. "I'm happy to be here," he says, with no real reason, just because he wants to say it.

Jungkook eats slowly, because he is a slow eater and because him being injured makes him eat slower. So he eats slowly, focusing on how good Taehyung's meal is and how good it makes him feel. When his boyfriend speaks he looks up, surprised, and finds him looking at him. He pouts, rice on the corner of his mouth, and answers: "I'm happy too. I'm happy you're here." He grins and adds: "I'm happy we're together."

Taehyung chuckles and leans to the side, close enough to lick the corner of Jungkook's lips and get him rid of the small grain of rice that got stuck there. "You're so cute," he says, hesitating for a second before remembering that he's sitting on Jungkook's left so he can lean his head on the younger's shoulder. He closes his eyes and sighs, appreciating Jungkook's warmth and the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

Jungkook giggles at the sudden move of his boyfriend, he lets him lean closer and sighs in content. He loves that feeling, he loves the way Taehyung wants to cling onto him. He loves being wanted so much. He takes another spoon of vegetables and says: "Want some? You seemed hungry hihi."

Taehyung opens one eye and sees Jungkook guiding his spoon towards him. He nods happily and opens his mouth, letting Jungkook feed him like a kid. "Thanks baby," he says, kissing his cheek and then leaning on his shoulder again. He feels kinda washed out all of a sudden. Work, then the trip with Jimin, crying, talking, crying, showering, going out, buying stuff, cooking, eating, it all comes down on him right now and he didn't realize how exhausted he was. "Aaah, you're such a great pillow," he mumbles, tempted to hug Jungkook's arm but he kinda needs the arm to eat.

Jungkook smiles happily when his boyfriend accepts the food and ruffles his hair softly. "You're cute Tae," he whispers before eating again. "I'm happy I do, you're the perfect blanket Tae," he answers, because Jungkook feels so warm with his boyfriend around him like that, and he never felt so safe.

Taehyung smiles and snuggles closer, closing his eyes again. He stays like this for all the time Jungkook finishes eating - which takes a while cause they're talking at the same time - and when he's done Taehyung doesn't move. They keep talking about what seems to be a thousand things, about Jungkook's graduation, about Yugyeom, about Jimin, about the stuff Jungkook learned at Youngjae's studio lately - he's been going there a lot. It could be minutes or it could be hours later when Taehyung yawns so loud the entire building probably hears him and they decide to switch from the couch to the bed and both of them blush a little bit just remembering the last time they were in bed together. It makes Taehyung smiles and he quickly stands up to pick up the bowls and put them in the sink, taking five minutes to wash them and to put the ice pack back in the refrigerator. Then he turns back to Jungkook and helps him settle without hurting himself.

Jungkook stands up from the couch and slowly walks to his bed, happy to be able to lay again. He giggles when Taehyung helps him and he pecks his lips. "You're spoiling me Tae. I like that." He lays on the bed, sighing loudly because _oh Gosh it feels so good_ and opens his arms, pulling out the blanket so Taehyung can join him. "I need my blanket," he says with a childish voice and a pout on his lips.

Taehyung rolls his eyes and goes to turn off the ceiling light, leaving only Jungkook's lamp on the nightstand to lighten up the room. He giggles and slips under the blanket next to his boyfriend. "Of course you love being spoiled, you're my baby," he says, shifting until he's settled under the covers. All his muscles relax when his back meets the mattress. Again, it feels weird to be in bed together with Jungkook. It only happened twice after all. But again, it doesn't feel _that_ weird. It feels nice, too. Warm and cosy and _normal_. He smiles and kisses Jungkook's cheek, but it takes him a good minute to realize that he can't actually touch him. "Oh. Wait let's switch sides, otherwise I won't be able to hug you," he says, pouting at Jungkook's injured ribs and arm.

Jungkook nods and shifts to the right so Taehyung can settle on his left. When they are both laying comfortably he covers them both and caresses Taehyung's cheek. He can't turn to Taehyung, he is forced to lay on his back and it kills him. He would love to feel him close, make sure he never lets go. But he can barely move and needs help for simplest things. Plus, his boyfriend wouldn't let him do crazy stuff such as move... It's good having a gorgeous doctor as boyfriend but sometimes it sucks.

Taehyung rolls on his side, tucking his right arm under his head so he can just look at Jungkook - because that's the kind of things he can't do on a daily basis and that he has learnt to appreciated. He turns his head to the side a bit to kiss Jungkook's palm and smiles back, a bit sadly. "I wish I could make you heal faster," he says, chewing on his lower lip, his free hand tracing the contours of Jungkook's 'intact' ribs.

Jungkook shakes his head in a _no_. "Don't say that hyung. I heal fast anyway... Don't worry." He points at his biceps and says: "I'm strong! And now, I'm stronger with you." He grins and he really doesn't want Taehyung to feel bad now.

Taehyung smiles for real this time and tries to forget about it. He lifts his free hand and caresses Jungkook's chin with his index, his fingertip running up his jawline. He can't do much more now but wait. He reaches for Jungkook's ear and gently plays with the earrings before his finger moves up to the younger's eyebrow. He's glad they switched side though, he doesn't want to see all the tiny glass cuts on Jungkook's hairline, on his temple, on his ear. There's already one right in front of his eyes and it's more than enough, he thinks as his index trails down Jungkook's cheek and follows the tiny, deep scar cutting his cheekbone in half. This one is old and it makes his smile fade off.

Jungkook sees the change in Taehyung's face, how his beautiful smile disappeared. His boyfriend's fingers are drawing the scar on his cheek, and Jungkook understands why he seems so sad. He leans closer and puts a kiss on Taehyung's forehead. "You should never stop smiling hyung." He smiles, a sad smile, as if apologizing again, and closes his eyes. "He thought I... Chose art for her. He thought I wanted to be with her and... Well he laughed at me when I told him about her wedding. I didn't care anymore... I didn't love her, I loved art and drawing but that's something my father can't understand." He chuckles and opens his eyes, looking at Taehyug with an honest smile. "I remember that day you asked me about that, I feel so bad for lying, I just know I didn't want to make you sad. Sorry... That ugly scar is from my father when, obviously, he was upset because I didn't listen to him. I never do. Look at me and you." He smiles and kisses his forehead kindly.

Taehyung listens quietly, unable to lessen the small frown on his forehead even when Jungkook's lips gently kiss it. His heart is heavy. He can hate a fucking car for crushing Jungkook's ribs but he can't hate it as much as he hates the idea of someone - his _father_ \- purposefully laying a single finger on Jungkook. "He doesn't approve of me, right?" he whispers after a while. "But I get that he didn't approve of her either so it's probably not because I'm a guy," he says, without real purpose, taking Jungkook's hand and mindlessly playing with his fingers. "It's not an ugly scar Jungkookie... It's there to remind him that you'll stand up for what you want," he adds after yet another moment of silence. "Hey... If something like this ever happens again, even more so because of me...," he starts, but can't find a way to finish his sentence because his eyes are starting to burn a little. Instead he leans closer and kisses the tiny mark imprinted on Jungkook's cheek.

Jungkook can't help the kind smile that shows on his face. He wants to hug Taehyung so bad it kills him. He nods and whispers: "That won't happen again I promise... You told me you'd protect me right?" He winks and caresses his cheek slowly. "I think he doesn't approuve of people that... Push me into things he forbade me to do... I don't know why he approuves of Yug though."

Taehyung chuckles but it sounds a little bit shallow. "I can't protect you from Seoul," he says, whispered so low he's not even sure he said it out loud. "You've spent four years in art school and gratuated first of your promotion and he's still stuck on the fact that he 'forbade' you to do it?" he whispers again, and he feels truly, truly sad because he remembers how fucking sad he was when he saw his own parents' reaction to what happened to Seokjin. And he knows Jungkook loves his family one thousand times more than Taehyung did back then. He can't imagine how painful it must be for him and it _hurts_. He sighs and hides in Jungkook's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Jungkook smiles sadly and turns his head so he can put a soft kiss on Taehyung's hair. It smells like his shampoo, and it's sweet and only that makes him feel better again. Even his father approuving his choices wouldn't be as perfect as having Taehyung against him right now. "I'll find a way to change his mind... I hope," he whispers. "I'll find a way."

Taehyung sighs and thoughtfully runs his fingers on Jungkook's chest, drawing random patterns. "I hope too...," he whispers. He stays silent for a while before he looks up at the younger. "What does your mother think about it?" he asks, a bit hesitant because it feels so personal to talk about all this. He has no idea what Jungkook's parents are like after all.

Jungkook didn't expect Taehyung to ask about his mother. Well, maybe it's normal, he is just not used to being asked about personal things. That doesn't bother him, it's just new. He thinks a little bit and says: "She told me she wanted me to do something I love. She was happy when I entered art uni hehe."

Taehyung smiles and kisses the base of Jungkook's neck. "I'm glad she did," he says, genuinely happy that at least she supports him about that. He likes it better that she approved of this rather than she would approve of him. "Hey... It's what you love, right? You won't give up on it?" he whispers after a long moment of silence.

Jungkook smiles when his boyfriend kisses his neck and it feels so hard not to be able to touch him more. He missed him so much lately, too much. He gets lost in how fast he its getting used to him, getting used to his touch, his care. He needs him more and more. He blinks suddenly when he hears his voice and thinks. "Yeah... Yeah I love it. Yeah..." He looks at his eyes, honest, and whispers, as if telling him a secret: "I tend to cling onto the things I love. So yeah... I won't let anyone take it from me." And he means it, for drawing, for Taehyung.

Taehyung nods and hides in his boyfriend's neck, hugging his arm tighter as if it was a pillow. "Good," he whispers, his voice muffled in Jungkook's shoulder. "I tend to be clingy too," he adds with a small smile. He closes his eyes and sighs. Jungkook's blanket is warm and Jungkook smells of fresh soap and his skin is soft and so is his t-shirt and he doesn't want to sleep, he wants to enjoy every minute while he can but it all makes him feel so sleepy.

Jungkook giggles and sighs in content when he feels his boyfriend getting closer. Every night should be like that. Every day should be like that. He is so happy, so happy he came. "Tae... You know... If my... If my father d-doesn't approuve of me or... What I'm... Doing, it's because of her... My mom."

Taehyung frowns and struggles to open one eye - he didn't realize how much he needed to just close his eyes for a minute. "Wh-What does that mean...?" he asks, a bit puzzled. Is that a good or a bad thing? He can't quite understand the relationship Jungkook has with his parents, he doesn't know them, and he doesn't know what to think of them. Jungkook seems very close to his mom though. "What does she have to do with it...?"

"She needs some medication... Like, expensive meds you know, and... With my father's injury and... He had to stop working for a long time and he was afraid I wouldn't be able to find a job with what I'm doing, and I want to help her and-" He talks a lot and really fast, not really realizing it. "But now he gets to work again so it's fine, but still... I don't know."

Taehyung suddenly feels wide awake again and he pushes himself up on his elbow, resting his cheek on his palm. "What's happening with your mother?" he asks with a concerned voice. He knew Jungkook's father got injured at work, he didn't know his mother had problems as well. "What does she have...?" he whispers, his free hand gently playing with Jungkook's hair.

Jungkook smiles kindly and wants to reach and touch Taehyung with his hand. But he wouldn't let him. He whispers: "Diabetes..." He doesn't say more, does he need to anyway? Taehyung is a doctor, he understands that better than him.

Taehyung's hand slides from Jungkook's hair to his cheek and he keeps it there. "That sucks...," he whispers after a moment, not really realizing it. That sucks and that sucks in everyday life and that's not the kind of things someone like Jungkook should have on his mind so early. "How bad is it? How long has it been?" he asks quietly, his thumb carefully brushing Jungkook's cheekbone.

Jungkook smiles to his boyfriend and wishes he could kiss him now. His boyfriend is adorable, and so careful. He looks at him kindly and says: "Since... Hum... Highschool? It's... Not that bad you know... It's just that we fear it could get worse? She is careful and she doesn't complain but... Maybe it's because she doesn't want us to worry? I really don't know... I'm just trying my best."

Taehyung nods slowly and leans to kiss Jungkook's forehead. "As long as she's taking care of it the best she can," he says with a reassuring smile, his finger tracing the underline of Jungkook's bottom lip. "And she's your mom, she loves you, she probably doesn't want you to worry too much about her," he adds with a wink. As sad as it may sound there's not much Jungkook can do against his mother's condition. "I'm sure you're doing your best."

Jungkook nods quietly and watches his boyfriend as he tries to cheer him up. He smiles and avoids his gaze after a few seconds, afraid he might end up crying. He bites the inside of his cheek and whispers: "Th-Thanks hyung."

Taehyung chuckles and leans on Jungkook's shoulder again, closing his eyes. "Don't thank me baby, I didn't do anything," he whispers back, taking Jungkook's hand in his and gently playing with his fingers. "But if they's anything I can do, just... Don't hesitate to call okay? Or your mom, she can, too, I'd be happy to help... Providing she kinda tolerates me I guess," he adds with a small laugh.

Jungkook closes his eyes and sighs, his breathing shaking a little bit. Taehyung has only been by his side for a few hours and Jungkook feels like he just saved him from everything that happened in his life. He gets closer to his boyfriend and whispers: "Tae... I love you so much." His face disappearing in Taehyung's hair. "Th-Thank you."

Taehyung lets the younger get closer - because as much as he wants him to be careful with his injuries, he needs to have him close too - and he tries to stay still, his palm flat on Jungkook's chest. "Shhh, don't thank me~" he giggles, his legs wrapping around Jungkook's left one. "Hey, I love you too Jungkookie, just rest now okay? Want us to try to sleep a little?" he whispers.

Jungkook giggles, something strong and warm wrapping around his leg. He kisses the tip of Taehyung's ear and says: "Let's get some rest..." He remembers how tired Taehyung was when he first saw him and he feels sad about it. After a few seconds of being quiet, he whispers "You rest too hyung... Please." He blindly searches for contact, his left hand fidgeting near Taehyung's waist and he chooses to catch the fabric of his t-shirt. Slightly. Just because he wants to hold onto something.

Taehyung feels Jungkook's fingers blindly moving on the small of his back and he sighs, snuggling closer if that's even possible - as possible as it can be when he doesn't want to lay a finger on Jungkook's right side. "Okay," he whispers without a fight, happy to get a tiny bit of sleep after the long day - long week - he just had. "Wake me up if you're hurt or if you need anything or... Or if you just want to, okay...?" he whispers, knowing perfectly well that he won't _really_ sleep deep with his injured boyfriend in his arms anyway. "Sweet dreams Jungkookie," he adds, gently kissing Jungkook's collarbone again, just above the neckline of his t-shirt.

Jungkook sighs in content, his boyfriend snuggling closer and closer. It makes him feel so safe. He smiles and closes his eyes. "Sleep well hyung. You'll dream about me right?" He whispers with a faint voice. He feels his body relax and easily lets sleep overtake him, as if, it's finally something normal to do. Sleeping because he is tired.

Taehyung quickly feels himself drifting off to sleep, though it's not real sleep for a while. It's half resting, half listening to Jungkook's sound breathing, the way his chest slowly moves under his palm, the way his fingers relax around his waist and everything feels warm. Much warmer than his own bed did lately. At some point, maybe ten minutes, maybe two hours later, it all turns black and dreamless and it's as if nothing could disturb them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clingy boyfriends T_T  
> also jiminie, love of my life T_T <3
> 
> love you guys. <3
> 
> IMPORANT NOTE: we made a twitter account for the fic, if you're afraid to follow terfie's and my personal accounts cause we might post to much... at least on this one we'll post ONLY im_god related stuff (mostly updated chapters actually and upcoming updates, etc...) -> it's easy, it's [@imgod1203](https://twitter.com/imgod1203)
> 
> -pomie


	22. Fri, June 4th pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ So I was supposed to post this yesterday evening but things happened so it's only out now hehe.  
> This chapter takes place during the night, after Taekook fell asleep. ;)
> 
> -pomie

Jungkook falls asleep quickly and starts dreaming immediately. It's only blurry images at first, memories. He doesn't know why everything comes back to him now. When he was about to hang out with Yugyeom and their friends, before he met his father... And then, they start arguing, like they always do. He turns his head to the right and the car is- Jungkook almost shouts, waking up suddenly from his nightmare. He sits on his bed too quickly and bends forwards. Something shoots around his stomach right away and he whines in pain. Probably his ribs. He tries to relax, his breathing is fast and uneven, his hands are shaking. He doesn't know where he is. He feels something, someone next to him and recognizes his boyfriend. "T-Taehyun-ng?" He whispers with a hoarse scared voice. Fuck what is happening. Why is he here and not at the hospital?

Taehyung is torn out of sleep when the whole bed seems to move around him and for a few seconds he's too disoriented to realize that he actually woke up. The blankets have been twisted and thrown to the side and it takes him a moment before he realizes his boyfriend is sitting against him. _Jungkookie?_ his mind shout but it doesn't reach his lips. Then he hears the younger's small, shaky voice and slowly becomes aware of his trembling form next to him. "J-Jungkookie h-hey," he groans, his voice a bit broken. He quickly rubs his eyes and pulls himself up next to Jungkook, one hand around his back, the other rushing to cup his cheek and turn his face to him to press their foreheads together. "Baby hey, shhh, it's okay, you're okay now," he whispers, gently caressing his hair and his back, trying to lessen the shaking. "It's over, you're safe, I'm with you okay? You're safe," he adds, faintly kissing his cheek to make the younger sure that he's not alone, that whatever nightmare he had was just that: a nightmare.

Jungkook's chest raises and falls erratically, he tries to stop himself from shaking, his eyes wandering around. Where is the car? Is he at his place? Why?? He tenses when something touches him, before he recognizes his boyfriend's deep voice. He looks at him, lost and scared, and circles his arms around his boyfriend's neck, hiding his head in his shoulder. It hurts, a lot, but he doesn't care anymore. He bites his lip and hugs Taehyung closer. "Sorry- I wo," he whispers before his voice breaks. He lets out a shaky sigh and groans because his ribs are hurting and he feels like crying but he doesn't want to. What he wants is his boyfriend, and only him. Close and closer.

Taehyung feels his heart tighten in his chest when the younger holds onto him so tight and he does his best to move in front of him so he doesn't have to twist his body. He keeps moving his hand on his back, not pressing too much, the other smoothly caressing his hair down to the nape of neck, over and over. "Shhh, it's over, nothing's gonna happen to you now Jungkookie," he keeps whispering, holding him close enough for him to realize that he's _here_. "You're safe now I promise," he adds, kissing his temple.

Jungkook clenches his fingers, holding his boyfriend's - his - t-shirt, and nods weakly. He can feel tears run down his cheeks, only because Taehyung's words are the most comforting thing he has heard in a while. "Hyung I..." He breathes in hard, tears tightening his throat, and whines in pain. "Tha-Thank you." His body relaxes under Taehyung's touch, as if he was holding a shield, protecting him, and he tries to calm down, forcing himself to think that nothing can happen as long as Taehyung is here.

Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut and he can feel Jungkook's warm tears running straight down his own neck. He doesn't stop moving his hands, holding the younger like this for a while until he feels his body relax a bit. He pulls back a little bit to look at him and gently takes his face in his hands. "Don't thank me," he murmurs with a kind smile. He leans to kiss the tears away from his cheeks, then kisses his forehead again, his eyebrows, his nose, his lips. "You need something? Anything? Water? Ice? I think it's too early for you to take meds again...," he says, not really minding his own words, mostly focused on Jungkook's worried eyes.

Jungkook looks at his boyfriend, his frown disappearing when Taehyung kisses his whole face. He puts his hands on his boyfriend's and takes them away from his face. He lays on Taehyung's thigh, all his weight on his left side. "You. I need you, don't go." And he feels so selfish for saying that, those words both can't really say to each other. But Jungkook never felt that before, needing someone that much. In a dreamy world, Taehyung would never leave him, never go back to fucking Seoul. Maybe Jungkook is dreaming and maybe Taehyung will agree on staying with him. Fuck that's so selfish. Jungkook hides his face in his boyfriend's lap and brings the blanket above his head. Hiding. "Stay hyung." And he doesn't know if he's talking about the current moment, or about what's coming soon.

Taehyung wants to protest when he sees Jungkook fidgeting around and curling on his lap but what can he even say? He wants to stay. He wants to stay so bad, he doesn't want to ever come back to Seoul, he wants to stay here and be able to see Jungkook everyday, and Jimin and Seokjin and Hoseok, and he wants to be able to take care of Jungkook, to help him heal quicker, to hold him to sleep every night. He bites his lip and gently pulls the cover out of Jungkook's face. "H-Hey I'm...," he starts, but he doesn't know what to say. Jungkook never asked him to stay before. He didn't think it'd hurt like this. He sighs and bends above the younger's frame and it's a weird hugging position but he doesn't care. "I'm here r-right now, right...?" he whispers, though he knows it means he won't be here for much longer.

Jungkook closes his eyes and even if he knew Taehyung wouldn't actually say yes, it still breaks his heart to hear him avoid the question. For both their sake. He knows it, he _knows_ it. But it sounded good, in his mind, to imagine Taehyung staying for him. It sounded perfect, it sounded like heaven. He hugs him closer and it fucking hurts. "You won't be here next time... When I'll have another nightmare, next time I... When I'll get hi-hit by-" His voice breaks and maybe that's for the best. Maybe he shouldn't say more and hurt Taehyung more. But they both know they won't have another night together.

Taehyung shakes his head and he doesn't know whether it stands for _no that's not true_ or for _no I won't be here_. He sighs and whispers: "I'm... I'm sorry," in Jungkook's hair. He wants to find a way. To skip one more day, just _one_ more, but he's already skipping right now and he just can't. He wants tell Jungkook that he can call him if he has a nightmare again, any hour of the night, Taehyung will pick up, but it's not the same, he knows it's not the same. "I'm so sorry...," he adds, his voice muffled in Jungkook's neck and he doesn't know what else to say. They knew it'd be like this, he can't even argue, can't even say that he'll be back soon because he doesn't _know_ that.

Jungkook's heart breaks when he hears his boyfriend apologizing to him. And Jungkook is the one at fault, just like last time, he is making him apologize for living in Seoul _again_. How dare he, he is the worst. "Tae... Please." He sobs and whispers: "Don't apologize... How would you react if I apologized for living in Busan?" His voice shakes and he closes his eyes. "I love you... That's why it h-hurts when you're not here."

Taehyung kisses Jungkook's shoulder, then tries to reach his cheek but the younger is too curled up on himself and his hair is in the way. "Hey, don't apologize for living in Busan, Busan is great okay?" he says with a small laugh. He sighs and mindlessly caresses Jungkook's hair again. "It's so frustrating...," he whispers after a moment. "And I can't even say anything until I've had my exams results, urgh."

Jungkook sighs and puts his injured hand on his boyfriend's thigh. He starts caressing it, looking at own hand moving, a small smile on his lips. His hand is shaking, but Taehyung's body is so firm, it's reassuring. He feels like they need to talk properly about that, talk about them, and not whining through the phone. And he knows Taehyung knows it. "You'll come back eventually hyung, right?" He thinks a bit and adds with a childish voice: "And if I'm-I'm okay, I can come to you too. I'll find a job and come to see you and I'll do many things. We'll do many things together."

Taehyung frowns and gently untangles Jungkook from around his waist, he doesn't want him to stay in that position for too long. He lays him back down and lays next to him, settled on his side. "Hey, you can come anytime, you know? And you don't even have to pay for anything but the trip since you have an amazing boyfriend providing you amazing food and a place to sleep eheh, and hugs," he says, smiling kindly, his fingers lazily caressing Jungkook's arm. "And... And I'll be back soon, too! Back for real I mean... I hope... If I'm accepted, if my ranking is good enough, I-... I'd be back during the summer?" he adds, then pauses when he realizes what he just said. Wow that's soon. Wow that'd be so great.

Jungkook sits up on the bed and groans because he tends to forget that he is injured quite quickly. "Really hyung? Summer??" He giggles and adds: "And let me be the boyfriend I should be... I need more money so I can give my mom meds, and take you on dates and give you presents and-" He looks up and tries to think for a few seconds, eyes sparkling. "And take photos of you, and print them, and buy albums and frames and you'd be so beautiful and-" He pouts and looks down at Taehyung. "What else can we do, hyung?" he asks, finding no more ideas.

Taehyung groans and wraps his arm around Jungkook's waist, not too tight, pulling him down on the bed again. "Stop moving you big baby!" he mumbles, dropping his arm across Jungkook's chest to keep him down. "And to be honest I'd rather have pictures of _you_ ," he adds with a smile. "Hey, you know I say a lot of bad things about Seoul but there are a lot of stuff to do... We could go shopping together or, I don't know... Hey remember when we talked about having dinner together at my place? We could do that too, right?"

Jungkook finds himself laying on the bed again, Taehyung's arm keeping him steady. He giggles and whispers: "Of course I remember! You owe me a cliché fancy dinner, with ties and champagne and candles and you'd be gorgeous hihi..." He pauses and his thoughts get carried away for a few long seconds. "Or we could cuddle on the couch and eat pop corn wrapped under a blanket... That sounds good too." He caresses Taehyung's hair and closes his eyes, the thought of them doing cliché and romantic stuff together sounding like perfection to his ears.

Taehyung smiles and leans in Jungkook's touch, instantly relaxing. "We could...," he whispers back after thinking for a moment. "We could do both...? I mean... If you stay for two nights then it's okay to do both, right?" he adds with a chuckle. "And... And during the day we could do stuff too, if I'm not... Working too much, but it should be okay, and we could go out and walk and annoy everyone because we're gay? How does that sound?" he asks with a bright smile, taking Jungkook's left hand and playing with his fingers.

Jungkook smiles, his index tracing the curve of Taehyung's eyebrow. He feels so warm and happy. "Yeah! We could... If you can, I mean. Like, hang out, hey I didn't forget about the 'holding hands in Seoul streets' thing... I'd do it, if it's okay for you... I mean I don't really care since I don't live there hehe. Plus if I want to make everyone upset with my cute boyfriend... I will. People are just jealous hehehe."

Taehyung nods fiercely, turning Jungkook's hand around and bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "They're jealous they can't have either of us as their hot boyfriend," he giggles, then kisses Jungkook's cheek and sighs. "As sad as it sounds I shouldn't try to make you laugh, that sucks...," he says, pouting a bit. He looks at his boyfriend for a moment before running a finger just under his eyes, tracing the quite dark circles. Jungkook is tired too. Of course he is. They both had a shitty week, Jungkook took a fucking car on his side and neither of them must have slept very well. "Hey...," he starts, his voice low. "Tell me if you want to rest okay? I'll do my best to keep the nightmares away," he adds with a small smile.

Jungkook shivers when Taehyung kisses his hand, he looks at his boyfriend and watches him with a fond smile. Taehyung pouts, Taehyung talks, Taehyung is worried, Taehyung is cute. "Honestly... I finally feel like I can sleep for good hihi... But at the same time I don't want to... I wan't to stay up with you hyung." He fakes a pout and adds: "I love you Taehyung, I'm... I'm happy you came." Not that he didn't say it before, but he will never thank him enough for coming. Just for Jungkook. After what the younger told him. He feels so lucky to have him, the perfect boyfriend he could have never dreamed of.

Taehyung smiles again and shifts on the bed a little so his arm is still on Jungkook's chest, close to his neck, and Jungkook's head is tucked beneath his chin. "Thank you for letting me in... I guess... Though you didn't really have a choice," he says with a chuckle. He wonders if Jungkook would've opened the door for him if it wasn't for Yugyeom. He's tempted to ask, but kinda scared too. In the end he doesn't say anything, just holds Jungkook a bit tighter, and closes his eyes with a small sigh.

Jungkook sits up, Taehyung's words triggering something in him. Yet, he groans again and this time, it hurts so much he leans back automatically. He sighs and whispers: "Tae... Tae, you think I-I wouldn't have opened if I had the choice?" His voice breaks at the end, he is afraid his boyfriend might think that about him. He, himself, doesn't know how he would have reacted but he knows, deep down, that he would have opened. Even if it was to run away or faint. He just can't. Can't let the one he loves knock and not open.

Taehyung winces when he sees the younger sits up and groan in pain. Why can't he stay still? Is that too much to ask, for him to get better? Taehyung sighs and slightly shakes his head, gathering his boyfriend in his arms when he lays back down. "Stay still...," he whispers, very faintly. Then he listens to Jungkook's sweet, hesitant voice and bites his lip. He doesn't know what to think. He wants to think that Jungkook would've opened. "You would've...?" he asks after a long, deep silence, hugging his boyfriend tighter without realizing it.

Jungkook whispers: "Of course!" He clears his throat and mumbles: "But I get it if you don't trust me on that any-anymore ,but I sw-... I... Well I'm sure I wouldn't have left you there, alone. I love you... No matter how much of a jerk I am." He can't help a sort of embarrassed laugh and chooses to stop talking.

Taehyung shakes his head again and again and pushes himself up so he's leaning above Jungkook, one elbow on each side of his face. "That's not what I meant, baby, don't say that...," he whispers, frowning a bit as he scans the younger's face. "Hey... I love you too, okay? Let's not think about it now, we should rest now, right?" he asks with a soft voice.

Jungkook observes his boyfriend, a bit worried. He fears his answer, what he thinks of him now. But he didn't expect Taehyung to avoid the question. He pouts and knows he won't get to sleep now, now that this idea is on his mind. He nods weakly and whispers: "O-Okay, I'm sorry Tae." He closes his eyes and focuses on trying to find sleep somewhere, repeating to himself he said he loves you.

Taehyung sees Jungkook nodding and closing his eyes but something is just not right and Taehyung doesn't move an inch, still hovering above the younger. "Jungkook," he whispers, still frowning, caressing Jungkook's cheek with the back of his hand. "What's wrong...?"

Jungkook frowns and opens his eyes, meeting his boyfriend's questioning gaze. His hand is soft against his skin, smooth and reassuring. He smiles to him automatically but then he notices his serious gaze and whispers: "Tae?"

Taehyung notices how Jungkook seems to like the small caresses so he keeps doing that, tracing the lines of his eyebrows, then the contours of his face. Jungkook doesn't seem quite focused. "There's something on your mind Jungkookie," he whispers, then starts chewing on his bottom lip. He doesn't like to see Jungkook troubled and he won't let him go to sleep if there's still the tiniest trace of doubt in his heart. "What is it...?" he asks, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

Jungkook relaxes in his boyfriend's touch. He takes his hand in his injured one and brings it to his lips, kissing it slowly. He whispers: "Nothing, I-" He stops for a short while and remembers why they fought in the first place. This is exactly what they should stop doing. He looks at Taehyung and says: "It's... It's okay if you don't trust me any-anymore... I'll make you trust me again Tae." He smiles to his boyfriend and kisses his hand kindly.

Taehyung lets the younger play with his hand and it hurts a little when he hears what he has to say. He drops his head next to Jungkook's, his forehead touching the younger's temple. Does he not trust him anymore...? He feels like he does trust him. But would he believe him if he heard _I'm fine_ or _Nothing_ again? "I...," he starts, his voice small. "You know, I felt like... Like I knew you enough to _hear_ it when you were not okay, and sometimes I did but... Not everytime I guess?" he says with a chuckle. He sighs and kisses Jungkook's cheek. "It's not that I don't trust you, I also... I don’t trust myself with reading you and... I also have to get to know you better, right? We didn't spend much time together after all...," he adds with a small smile. He doesn't want Jungkook to blame himself too much about all this. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that, I should've come to see you right away," he whispers, mostly to himself.

Jungkook's fingers clench around Taehyung's hand. When he notices that he is maybe squeezing him too hard, he lets go of his boyfriend's hand and shifts on the bed, getting away from Taehyung's kisses. He turns until he can face him, look at him in the eye. He didn't know he could hurt his boyfriend by making him think he doesn't know him well. He doesn't want him to think that, but he just lost the only joker he had and now, it will be hard for him to make Taehyung trust him fully again. "It's my fault, I should... I should have..." The words are stuck in his throat, too painful to be released. "You trusted me more than I trusted you." He bites his lip, and fights hard not to avoid Taehyung's gaze again. He needs to face him, it's his fault, he needs to face Taehyung for good. "I'm sorry T-Tae."

Taehyung tries to reach for Jungkook's hand again when he sees him getting away but ends up retracting it under his pillow. That's not the moment. He looks at the younger, chewing on his bottom lip while listening to him speaking and apologizing again. Jungkook's eyes look wild and almost scared, he doesn't like that. He doesn't like to think that he's the reason behind it. He sighs and plays with the hem of the pillowcase. "Hey, stop saying that, I... You know I won't be offended if you don't tell me everything, right? You're able to have your own private life," he says with a small laugh. "Just... I don't want you to keep it from me because of whatever stupid reasons you can think of, like... I don't know, _annoy me_? That can never happen, I'll never be mad at you for being honest with me or... Or just if you want to confide in someone, I'll be there, okay?" He pauses and stares at the wall behind Jungkook for a couple of seconds. "Maybe not... _There_ there but... I'll do my best, and... And I do trust you Jungkookie, I'm just... I freaked out, okay? You-" he stops and breathes in, trying to sort out his thoughts. "You were in the hospital and it all just came down on me, all at once and it's not just you, I shouldn't have blamed you like that, I was just so worried... But it's not just you, okay? Please don't think that."

Jungkook watches his boyfriend with a sad smile, as if apologizing again and again. He reaches for Taehyung's cheek and caresses it. "Hyung... Don't say that... I-I know I made a mistake... A huge one- You always made the right decisions... You- You were always good and nice to me, and you tried to... To make me talk, I guess? You're even here, right now. How-How is it _not just me_?" He chuckles and places his hand on the mattress again, "Plus... You're my private life... It's not like I c-could hide you from yourself hihi." He smiles kindly to his boyfriend and whispers: "Thank you for being here, really."

Taehyung is not sure how to interprete all this. There's something making him feel uncomfortable and he's not quite sure what. He sighs and takes Jungkook's hand back in his. "Okay. First of all I don't always make the right decisions, if I did I wouldn't have listened to Yugyeom and I would've come to see you last week," he says, looking down at their hands. "Second... I'm not your private life...? I mean... It's not just me, and everything that happened when I was working on my exams was definitely not related to me... Most of it?" He pauses and thinks of a way to phrase what he thinks so it sounds like it does in his mind. "What I'm trying to say is... I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to tell me everything, I just don't want you to lie to me... Imagine... Hmm, imagine if something was happening to me, like, annoying shit, I don't know, I can't think of anything, but imagine it's like this for weeks or months and... And I don't know but you only find out when it's too late? Just, maybe, whenever you hesitate to tell me something try to think about that...?" he says, his voice sounds awfully hesitant but he can't really find another way. He doesn't want them to be all black and white and Jungkook to feel forced to talk to him either.

Jungkook blacks out a bit, thinking about what could have happened if Taehyung came right away. Taehyung and his father would have met, and Jungkook would have told everything he told Taehyung, but right to his face. How better is that? He sighs and tries to put away those thoughts, because Taehyung is here now and everything is, more or less, okay now. Jungkook wasn't cold to him face to face, he- Well, he only was a jerk to his best friend and Taehyung's best friend, and everyone trying to help him, obviously. Jungkook's gaze drops down to Taehyung's chest. He frowns and focuses on not starting to freak out. "Y-Yeah, okay hyung, I'll... I'll think ab-about it I'm-" He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what Taehyung wants him to say or not to say when Jungkook was absolutely sure he was telling him everything. Now he has to tell not everything, but more than what he was already telling him and it's just... Too blurry for him. "I'm sorry again."

Taehyung frowns and shifts closer, wrapping his arm around Jungkook's neck and pulling him back against him, as close as he can. "Hey, forget about it," he whispers in his hair, noting how tensed the younger feels in his arms. "Just... We'll find a way, don't overthink it okay? It's not going to help," he murmurs, and he means it, he doesn't want Jungkook to force himself to anything. He just doesn't know how to deal with all this because he's not exactly a relationships expert himself. Being away probably doesn't help, but they'll find a way, Taehyung is positive they will, they just need time to learn how the other functions. "We'll make it work, it's normal that it takes time, and I love you, I want to make it work, I don't care how long it takes," he adds with a smile, leaning back just enough to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

Jungkook's hand searches for something to grab and he chooses to hold onto Taehyung's t-shirt. He closes his eyes and breathes in, relaxing his muscles. Taehyung is right, they don't have to find solutions now since there aren't any. They will make it work with time. Jungkook nods and whispers with a broken voice: "Y-Yeah I- Want to make it work too." He sighs and manages to add: "I love you Taehyung, and I want to stay with you even if you're far. I want it." He keeps looking at Taehyung in the eye, serious. He knows he made mistakes, and he knows he probably doesn't deserve Taehyung. But Jungkook loves him, and he wants to be selfish for once, and keep _boyfriend Taehyung_ to himself.

Taehyung looks at the younger with a reassuring smile, settling his hand on his neck, just below his ear. He nods happily and leans to kiss his lips, not a real kiss, but it still tastes so sweet. "It's gonna be okay," he whispers, and he has to gather all his will not to hug him tighter. "Most important thing right now is that you focus on healing quickly so I can hug you for real again, okay?" he says with a playful voice before kissing Jungkook's cheek, then both his tired eyes, then his lips again.

Jungkook smiles in the kiss, his heart warming up. Yeah it's gonna be okay, they both want this, right? They both want to make it happen. So it's gonna be alright. Jungkook closes his eyes and sighs in content when his boyfriend kisses his face, everywhere. He caresses Taehyung's hand with his and whispers: "Yeah hyung. I'll heal fast and we'll have hugs. A lot of hugs." He winks and giggles, kissing him back slowly.

Taehyung smiles and leans into the kiss, enjoying every second. He gently bites on Jungkook's bottom lip when he pulls back, just a little, then makes sure the younger is settled correctly, so he can sleep in a position that won't hurt him through the night. He kisses his temple and whispers: "Sleep now...?" He kinda doesn't want to admit it but he's exhausted and he needs to recharge a little. He has no idea what time it is now but he's pretty sure Jungkook hadn't sleep a lot before his nightmare woke him up. "And don't move around or I'm tying you to the bed and I can't even mean that in a dirty way," he says with a giggle, his arm stuck around Jungkook's neck to make sure he doesn't fidget around in his sleep.

Jungkook leans in Taehyung's embrace, feeling close and warm, safe and at ease. He nods and closes his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. "Thank you hyung... I love you~" He giggles when his boyfriend talks about tying him down and whispers: "If you do that I miiiight get upset cause I really love touching you... Your body." Jungkook's eyes wander over Taehyung's chest and he wants to caress it slowly. He wants to feel it against his own.

Taehyung smiles sadly and caresses the younger's arm. "Don't move around then and I'll be nice," he says with a chuckle. He closes his eyes and gets lost in his thoughts for a moment, then opens them again. "Hey, Jungkookie...," he starts, whispering in his boyfriend's hair. "You promise you'll take care of your fracture, right? You won't be running around everywhere and you'll keep putting ice on it, right?" He knows he's unnecessarily worried because it's Jungkook and it's his boyfriend and of course he's worried, but he also knows that he doesn't want him to have problems all his life just because he didn't let it heal properly.

Jungkook slowly closes his eyes and lets his body relax. Taehyung is warm and he feels lighter this time. They should speak like that more often, open up more. He blinks when he hears his boyfriend's deep voice and whispers: "You promised me a cliché romantic diner... I'll make that happen soon. I'm pretty sure there are ways to heal faster hihi." He opens his eyes and observes his boyfriend's face. Beautiful face. "But keep worrying about me hyung, makes me feel happy."

Taehyung laughs and caresses Jungkook's cheek. He decides he loves it when Jungkook sounds like this, a little childish and demanding and of course there's no way Taehyung could stop caring about his well-being. He's always been like this, a little bit overprotective, he knows his brother tends to be like this too, Jungkook is absolutely no exception. "Okay... Just, don't give me more reasons to worry okay?" he asks with a pout, and then a huge yawn escapes his lips and he chuckles a little.

Jungkook smiles fondly, Taehyung's pouting making something warm spread in his heart. He nods and chuckles. "Let's get some sleep hyung, hm?" He turns his head and leans into Taehyung's hand, kissing his palm. He closes his eyes and whispers: "Not to sound pervy but you have beautiful hands."

Taehyung smiles proudly and lets his finger lightly trace the contours of Jungkook's jawline, then his lips. "Yeah, I know you love my hands...," he whispers with a soft voice, then he searches Jungkook's own hand under the blanket and brings it between them, placing their palms against each other. Jungkook's hand is smaller than his, though he has quite large hands, but Taehyung's fingertips are still visible. "You have nice hands too... They look so manly," he whispers, his other hand following the lines of Jungkook's veins.

Jungkook smiles when he feels Taehyung's finger tracing his face, it's so relaxing. He looks at his boyfriend again, he wants to lace his fingers with Taehyung's but lets him detail the shape of his hand, observing his features quietly. "You think?" he asks, a bit surprised. "They will get used by time... With paint and everything hihi, that won't last."

Taehyung smiles back and hooks the tip of his fingers on Jungkook's. "I thought you didn't like getting your hands dirty," he murmurs with a teasing voice, giving him a small wink. Then he looks down at their hands again. "But yeah they look manly I think...," he whispers, thoughtfully running his fingers along Jungkook's index and trying to picture his hands with a couple of rings, or what bracelets or a watch would look like on his wrist. Looks nice in his mind. He ends up placing his palm back against his boyfriend's and smiles more. "I kinda like that they're smaller than mine though," he admits with an embarrassed laugh, hiding half his face in the pillow.

Jungkook fakes a pout when Taehyung talks about getting his hands dirty, because that's not true. But he forgets about making sure Taehyung understands him when he sees him blushing and hiding. He giggles and caresses Taehyung's cheeks with the side of his index, his 'manly' fingers touching Taehyung's soft skin. "I like it too. But maybe not for the same reason hum? Why do you like my hands smaller than yours hyung?" He observes him with a kind smile and links their hands again, because he missed how they seem to match so perfectly.

Taehyung leans in Jungkook's touch and squeezes his hand a bit when he feels it in his own again. He peeks from the pillow and hides again, laughing a bit. "I don't know, it's kinda stupid...," he starts with an embarrassed voice. "But, dunno, you're kinda broader and stronger but I'm taller and... I don't know I think it balances somehow and it's nice and it's stupid please make me stop talking," he mumbles, rolling on his stomach and putting his face square on the pillow this time. He likes being taller than Jungkook. He finds it cute and it's stupid but he still finds it cute.

Jungkook melts and wants to roll and squish his boyfriend. It's so rare seeing him getting embarrassed, it's so endearing. Jungkook never thought he would like that so much. He smiles and his cheeks hurt from how much he is smiling. "Tae you're adorable." Wow he didn't think Taehyung would like being taller, why he likes it so much. He caresses the back of his boyfriend's neck and giggles. "It's not... Stupid, it's adorable I... Hihi. I like the fact that you're taller too, you're... My shield. I'm safe in your arms and... I don't know if you feel the same? But it's-..." He chuckles again and maybe his whole face is red but he doesn't mind, he wants to see his boyfriend. "Tae don't hide, come on, I'm as embarrassed as you are~ Hug me, I can't do it I'm injured."

Taehyung feels Jungkook's hand on his hair, on his neck and he can't help the blush that creeps its way on his cheeks when he hears him talking. He slowly rolls back on his side to face his boyfriend, pouting the best he can when he sees the younger's adorable face and the colors of his cheeks matching Taehyung's. "Oh so you suddenly remember that you're injured and that you can't do stupid things?" he mumbles, gently kicking Jungkook's shin under that blanket. He sighs and shifts closer, hiding in Jungkook's neck, his arm draped across his chest, as high as he can not to touch his ribs or any of the larger bruises. As if he could say no when Jungkook looks at him with _those_ eyes anyway. "Your shield...?" he whispers after a moment, thinking about what the younger just told him and hesitating a bit. "For real...?" he asks again.

Jungkook smiles proudly when his boyfriend turns to look at him again. How is he so _cute_? Damn, he loves that side of Taehyung so much, he is actually a bit sad he can't see that more often. Just like when they were playing bowling and Taehyung was messing up, Jungkook can't help but fall in love again. He whispers with a very soft voice: "Yeah Tae... For real." He thinks a little bit and adds: "Tae you-... You can... Like... Hum... Be childish too, you know?" He turns his head and kisses his forehead. "I know you're my hyung and... You worry about me and you take so much responsibilities... But... I can take them too. You could... Care less and let me care a bit more? I don't know how to say it but... You know, you're cute and I love spoiling you too. I know I'm a baby, but... You could be my baby too."' He blushes suddenly and stops talking, way too embarrassed by his own words.

Taehyung keeps hiding in Jungkook's neck, his smile growing wider and wider. He kisses the small spot just above his collarbone and rests his cheek on the younger's shoulder, giggling a bit when he hears his last sentence. That's so cute. That's so, so cute and he wants that, he'd love that, being Jungkook's baby, letting Jungkook take care of him. But it's kind of in his nature to take care of people, that's something he can't _not_ do. He chuckles and looks up, his face really close to his boyfriend's. "Okay, I'll let you spoil me as soon as your ribs are healed," he says with a small wink. He gently kisses his lips and presses their foreheads together. He opens his mouth to say something, then looks away, embarrassed again. "Can you...," he starts, biting the inside of his cheeks. "Can you call me 'my love' again?"

Jungkook watches his boyfriend with fondness, nodding quietly as if promising him he will. He will heal, and take care of Taehyung. He listens to him and smiles more, scrunching his nose because Taehyung is adorable and he can't help it. He loves it when he asks him things like that, when Taehyung gets all needy. He whispers: "Can you look at me my love? I want to see your face." For once, his voice isn't falling miserably into embarrassment. Jungkook caresses Taehyung's hand and waist for his gaze.

Taehyung snuggles closer to his boyfriend and a big, big shiver runs everywhere in his body when he hears the precious nickname from Jungkook's lips. He feels himself blushing _hard_ because it sounds so, so, so nice and he actually struggles a little to meet his boyfriend's eyes. He giggles and melts under Jungkook's caresses, then presses their forehead together again. "Thank you," he whispers with a smile. "I love this," he adds, leaning closer to his boyfriend to kiss him deeply.

Jungkook smiles when he sees his boyfriend blushing so much and it's actually the first time they are physically so close he can see how Taehyung reacts, see the details. And it's overwhelming. He kisses him back, trying his best to get closer to him without hurting himself. After a few moments sharing their lips, he pulls back, breathing close to Taehyung: "Don't thank me love." He pecks his boyfriend's lips and closes his eyes. "My love, my love, my love."

Taehyung tries _really hard_ not to squeal like a schoolgirl - or like Jimin - and pretends not to be affected. He rolls his eyes as if the blush on his cheeks wasn't growing bigger and drops his head back on Jungkook's shoulder. "Shhhh just sleep now, stop this~" he giggles, closing his eyes as well. He sighs, Jungkook's skin still smells of the fresh soap he used earlier. "I love sleeping next to you...," he whispers after a few seconds, kinda like a secret. It feels safe. It feels right, it makes sleeping alone in his bed in Seoul seem so _wrong_.

Jungkook giggles when his boyfriend settles on his shoulder again, and since his eyes are already closed he can't see how embarrassed he got. His heart warms up when Taehyung talks and yes, he is so right. Normal couple have many, many nights together, and it shouldn't be something _new_ for them since it's been months they are together. But still, since they barely see each other physically even the simplest things are precious. He just can't describe how good it is to have his boyfriend's body next to his. Taehyung breathing next to him and both drifting to sleep, doing something so intimate. "I'm torn between getting hit by a car again so you can come to sleep next to me, _or_ break all Busan cars because they are the reason I can't properly hug you," he whispers with a giggle. "You're adorable my love."

Taehyung knew closing his eyes was a bad idea the very second he did close his eyes. He wants to sleep so bad and it's so easy to just slide into darkness, but he still wants to listen to Jungkook's voice for hours and hours. He wants to yell at him because _what the fuck, please don't ever get hurt like this again, I'll try harder to come and see you if I have to but don't get hurt again._ But Jungkook's arms are warm and caring and his blanket is so fluffy and his voice is soft and sweet, he barely hears the last few words, the adorable tiny giggle, before he doesn't hear anything at all.

Jungkook waits for Taehyung to answer but he quickly understands that his boyfriend just fell asleep. He turns his head and looks at his beautiful face. He looks so cute, like that, half asleep. He quickly pecks his lips and closes his eyes, sleeping with his head resting against Taehyung's. Just where he always should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I hope I will be able to post the next chapter tomorrow night but I can't promise anything. I'll try my best though!
> 
> -> ON ANOTHER NOTE, Terfie and I have been working really hard on another AU since Monday (that has absolutely nothing to do with im_god and has a TOTALLY different vibe since it's kinda creepy and twisted, sort of real-life role play in which BTS have to do stuff and it quickly gets _not as fun_ as it was supposed to be *insert evil laugh*) and we are really excited about it, you guys will participate in it a lot since we want you to vote and all, so if you're interested we started publishing it yesterday on Twitter, here:  
> <https://twitter.com/naf_chan/status/959520067271749632>
> 
> We hope you'll like it too!  
> *kisses*
> 
> -pomie


	23. Fri, June 4th pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi guys! How are you feeling? I know, it's been a looong time but don't blame our loved pomie, she is busy and in South Korea so... Yeah, BUSY x') but here is the final chapter of Taehyung in Busan in order to take care of his baby. We are very sorry for being that late, and for not answering to your lovely comments! But thank you, so much, so so much, we owe you our happiness, really. If it wasn't for this fanfiction, I would probably have gone on a depression already, and you guys are supporting us so thanks. Thanks.  
> Thank you really.
> 
> -terfie and asleep!pomie

Taehyung wakes up a few times during the night. He knew his sleep would be light, his brain can't help sending him alarms of 'check Jungkook's state'. Pros and cons of working in the medical field. Every time he wakes up he makes sure he didn't move too much in a position that might hurt his boyfriend, readjusts his arm if he has to. Every time he looks at the details of Jungkook's sleeping face for a good five minutes, searching for any trace of pain and sighing in relief when there is none - when there is, he gently caresses the younger's hair for how long it takes until the tiny frown on his forehead disappears. Every time he carefully listens to his breathing, makes sure it's loud enough and regular, then slowly lifts the hem of his tee-shirt to check that the bandages did not slip off and that no cut reopened with a bad move. Then he smiles and leaves a very, very soft kiss on Jungkook's lips and drifts back to sleep as soon as he woke up. The last time he wakes up he can see bright rays of sunshine slipping through the curtains. He knows he's too awake to fall asleep again now. He repeats all the steps, pain, breathing, cuts, fever, tiny kiss. Then he shifts on his side and tucks his arm under his head, peacefully looking at his boyfriend. He's so beautiful. He looks so innocent. He sleeps with his mouth open and that's the most adorable thing in the entire world. He wants to wake up to that sight everyday.

Jungkook doesn't notice Taehyung taking care of him the whole night, sometimes he feels something on his skin, something sweet, but he is so tired he doesn't have enough will and strength to fight the sleep and wake up. So he lets himself sink, rest. He wakes up after his boyfriend, opening his eyes slowly. He brings a hand to his right side because he is used to waking up in pain but this time, it doesn't hurt. He notices that he is still on his back, in the best position. He smiles and leans his head back on the pillow, then looks at Taehyung with a sleepy face. He smiles and whispers: "Good morning my love." He scrunches his nose and it feels so good to see his boyfriend's face, first thing in the morning. His left hand searches for Taehyung's and he links their fingers. He had missed the feeling, being able to share that kind of closeness. "Slept well?" He asks, his voice low and raspy.

Taehyung stays like this for a long time. He guesses. Because honestly, it could've been an hour, time would've flied just the same. He sees Jungkook's eyelashes flutter a little before he opens his eyes and he can't think of anything more beautiful than the look in his boyfriend's eyes when he sees him and how bright and pure his smile is. Taehyung can't help but feel so happy to think that he's the one making Jungkook smile like that. "Good morning handsome," he whispers back, slightly squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "I slept fine," he answers, it was meant to be said out loud but his voice is still stuck to whisper so far. "But I'm mostly happy _you_ slept fine," he says, flashing him a beaming smile.

Jungkook giggles at the sudden nickname, his cheeks getting a bit red. Taehyung is so bright and happy it makes Jungkook's day already just to see him like that. He smiles back and tries to be as "shiny" as Taehyung, but can he really? "I'm great Tae... Super great, thanks to you," he says, and he means each word, because he knows he would have felt so much worse without his boyfriend watching over him. "What did you dream of?" he asks, curious.

Taehyung watches as Jungkook's tiny, sleepy smile slowly turns brighter and his teeth poke out. He wants to cry from how much he loves this one precious smile. He stands on his elbows just long enough to kiss Jungkook's cheek, then rolls back on his side. "Didn't dream much...," he says, pouting a bit. "I remember you at some point, we were in a park or something and... And hum...," he says, frowning as he tries to remember what they were doing but it keeps slipping further and further away from his mind. "I don't know, I forgot," he says, sighing a little. He shrugs and looks back at the younger. "I never really have epic dreams anyway. And you baby, what did you dream of?"

Jungkook watches his boyfriend quietly, memorizing the details of his face as he thinks, sighs, smiles. As Taehyung just breathes next to him. He giggles slowly and his hand caresses Taehyung's. "We were together then hihi? I'm happy." He smiles and adds: "Mine? Hum... Well... I..." Jungkook blushes and laughs awkwardly. "Mine is stupid... I just... Dreamt I c-could hug you without... All those," he says, motionning at his chest. "And... And well... Didn't know I could miss cuddles so bad." He turns his head to look at Taehyung and flashes him a smile, even if he is sad he can't shower his boyfriend with love and hugs, being here is ten times better than any shady dream.

Taehyung giggles and snuggles closer until his head can rest against Jungkook's shoulder. "I can almost cuddle half of you, it's still better than nothing right?" he chuckles, his lips brushing the younger's collarbone. "It's funny... I honestly didn't think you were a cuddler," he says, a bit thoughtfully. When he first started talking with Jungkook the year before he felt like the younger was not very touchy, kinda the opposite of Taehyung. "Hey, just... Tell me if I'm too much sometimes, okay? I won't be offended, I know I'm kinda clingy," he says with a broad smile because it's okay, as much as he loves physical contact he also knows that he can be a little bit invading, and he can survive without being stuck to Jungkook's neck 24/7 - even if he won't complain if the younger wants him to.

Jungkook cracks a smile and sighs in content. He loves feeling his boyfriend's words against his skin, it's intimate, it's soft. He nods shyly and kisses the top of Taehyung's head. "If only... My love, you could be more clingy." He chuckles and adds: "I wasn't a cuddler before I met you... Which implies meeting Chimmie.... And Jackson hyung. Too many cuddlers."

Taehyung doesn't say anything immediately, just enjoys the way Jungkook's breathing tickles his hair, the way the words 'my love' still echo through his heart. "I'm glad you met everyone... It would've been a shame if your amazing arms had been wasted on not cuddling," he says with a giggle. He gently takes Jungkook's hand, just above his wrist, and brings it between them, careful not to touch any cut. "I'm gonna go all koala on you again the minute your bones are fully healed, okay?" he promises with a smile, kissing the bruised fingers one by one, his lips barely pressing against the skin.

Jungkook smiles kindly to his boyfriend, his heart clenching every time he remembers this perfect boy is actually his lover. Lover is a beautiful word, he could use it too. Call Taehyung 'his lover'. He chuckles at the thought and he shifts a little bit, sitting up with Taehyung's help. They talk a little bit after that, Jungkook making sure Taehyung slept because he does seem tired even if he denies it. To which he answers with a reassuring smile, a few more caresses. Taehyung kisses the younger on the lips, careful and kind before he gets up. He asks Jungkook not to help him with breakfast but Jungkook just can't stay still when his boyfriend is around. And even if Taehyung is a little bit upset, Jungkook wants to _at least_ stay still next to him, watching what he is doing, telling him where he stores everything, what he prefers. Better than staying alone in bed. They have a slow breakfast, both speaking and telling each other stupid things, Taehyung makes Jungkook eat a little more and Jungkook offers a shoulder massage to his boyfriend. Out of nowhere, because he still fears Taehyung might have slept in a position that hurt him. They don't know what time it is, they just live, both enjoying each other's presence and the simple things they miss on a daily basis such as eating, showering, sitting, finding a bigger glass in which to put the flowers Jimin brought, hanging the pictures in a more 'artistic' way. And Jungkook wants this day to last forever.

Everything flows so naturally Taehyung almost forgets they both had a fight so recently. And that Jungkook is supposed to be injured, though he does move around a bit less than the day before. He loves this. He loves all of it. Being with someone as in... In everyday life, not just as a boyfriend or girlfriend, to go on dates and have fun a bit. This feels different. This feels like what it looks like to see Jimin and Jackson together. Speaking of Jimin and Jackson, Taehyung tries really hard to keep his phone screen away from Jungkook's sight and he takes a small opportunity to start a group chat with Seokjin, Jimin and Yugyeom when Jungkook is looking away, to set up a little something for them to come have lunch with Jungkook and him. He thought maybe Jungkook could use seeing a little bit more people - and he kinda does too. They're both lazying on the couch at the moment, Taehyung scrolling through his phone to show Jungkook a few pictures from Bambam's birthday - he made sure to turn off his notifications beforehand. "He was soooo happy when he saw your doll Jungkookie, now basically every nurse and every other kid knows about _the Bammie doll_ ," he says with a smile, showing him a small video he discretely took of the kid discovering the doll version of himself.  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1,peachy_jinnie,sexystripteaseryugyeom  
  
* * *

**iM_gOd*1203*** added **peachy_jinnie** to the chat. 

11:53

|   
---|---  
  
**iM_gOd*1203*** added **sexystripteaseryugyeom** to the chat. 

11:53

|   
---|---  
  
guys 

11:53

|   
---|---  
  
u busy during lunch time? 

11:54

|   
---|---  
  
also hello 

11:54

|   
---|---  
  
(sorry gotta rush dont want jungkook to see the conv eheh) 

11:54

|   
---|---  
  
| 

Hey Taehyungie How are you doing both of you? You starving? Why asking about lunch? Usually there is nothing in Kookie's fridge 

11:54  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cuuuuutie 

11:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hi Jinnie hyung 

11:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Hi mochiminie aren't you working? 

11:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ofc i am sadly 

11:55  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae my cutie i can free myself for all the lunches u want just tell me whats the plan 

11:56  
  
---|---  
  
hey sweetie, hey hyung 

11:56

|   
---|---  
  
were good hyung dw were not starving i filled jungkooks fridge 

11:56

|   
---|---  
  
u guys wanna come eat at jungkooks place for lunch? 

11:56

|   
---|---  
  
thought hed be happy to see u all 

11:57

|   
---|---  
  
i didnt tell him anything tho 

11:57

|   
---|---  
  
surprise surprise 

11:57

|   
---|---  
  
| 

THATS AN AMAZING IDEA IM COMING!!!! ️️ 

11:57  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Mochisoftie is right if it's okay for both of you I think it's gonna be great for Kookie 

11:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

OFC ITS OKAY IMMA BRING CHOCOLATE AND SNACKS I KNOW HE LOVES IT 

11:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Jinniiiie did u know Kookie likes me? he told me he liked me 

11:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Of course he does, everyone does little butterfly 

11:58  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Taehyungie I'll bring lunch if you want 

11:58  
  
---|---  
  
ofc everyone likes u sweetie 

11:59

|   
---|---  
  
and guys feel free to bring anything to eat 

11:59

|   
---|---  
  
especially u hyung 

11:59

|   
---|---  
  
like 

11:59

|   
---|---  
  
plz dont restrain urself from bringing amazing food 

12:00

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go for about half an hour bye 

12:00

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see u soon jinnie hyung 

12:00  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae i love u take care of kookie 

12:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

and of urself too 

12:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

gah im so happyyyyy 

12:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I'll cook you something then 

12:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Later kids 

12:01  
  
---|---  
  
| 

jinnie u such a perfect brother 

12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wh:€:€:«9 

12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why yal usngi so mch emojis so EARLY in the mronng? 

12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yugyeomiiiiiie 

12:02  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:03  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u coming? 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i have smt in my fridge i guess i can cook smt too 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

also ill get kooks phone and give it back to him 

12:04  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u had a great idea taehyung 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah and keep ignoring me 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

why yall dont like me 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u like cakes? 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

I LOVE THEM 

12:05  
  
---|---  
  
| 

whyyy hihi? 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

or maybe u aint asking me? 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay ill bake one 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

see ya hyungs 

12:06  
  
---|---  
  
| 

wait 

12:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

come back dude 

12:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

taetae why is this kid so cute yet so strange? 

12:07  
  
---|---  
  
| 

i always end up being the last one in convs tho 

12:07  
  
---|---  
  
sorry was in the shower 

12:24

|   
---|---  
  
oh hey yug 

12:24

|   
---|---  
  
damn hes gone 

12:24

|   
---|---  
  
but cake is a good idea i like cakes too 

12:24

|   
---|---  
  
u still here sweetie? 

12:24

|   
---|---  
  
| 

always here 

12:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

yeah gone already 

12:25  
  
---|---  
  
| 

anyway, how r u? 

12:25  
  
---|---  
  
jungkookie is feeling much better today 

12:25

|   
---|---  
  
i hope his ribs will heal quickly... 

12:25

|   
---|---  
  
and im okay dw 

12:26

|   
---|---  
  
cant type much or its gonna look suspiscious 

12:26

|   
---|---  
  
| 

greaaaaat 

12:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ofc he feels better when his gorgeous badass doctor is taking care of him 

12:26  
  
---|---  
  
| 

dw about that our Golden Kookie heals fast 

12:26  
  
---|---  
  
---  
  
# iM_gOd*1203*, chimchim_busan1  
  
* * *

| 

hey taetae? 

12:27  
  
---|---  
  
yes sweetie? 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
why did u leave the conv? ️ 

12:27

|   
---|---  
  
| 

u okay cutie? 

12:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

both of u, and u my bestie 

12:28  
  
---|---  
  
| 

u okay right? 

12:28  
  
---|---  
  
yes were okay jiminie 

12:28

|   
---|---  
  
im okay too 

12:28

|   
---|---  
  
a little tired 

12:29

|   
---|---  
  
but just physically yknow? 

12:29

|   
---|---  
  
ill sleep and itll be gone 

12:29

|   
---|---  
  
but im okay for real tho *boxysmiley*️️ 

12:29

|   
---|---  
  
| 

okay 

12:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

great taetae 

12:29  
  
---|---  
  
| 

im happy u r 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

hihi 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

still 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

tell me anything 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
| 

okay taetae? 

12:30  
  
---|---  
  
okay jiminie 

12:31

|   
---|---  
  
hey, jiminie? 

12:31

|   
---|---  
  
| 

yeah my best bestie the cutest? 

12:31  
  
---|---  
  
thanks for coming to seoul 

12:31

|   
---|---  
  
and for bringing me here too 

12:31

|   
---|---  
  
ur the best 

12:32

|   
---|---  
  
| 

id do anything for u 

12:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

my cute taetae 

12:32  
  
---|---  
  
| 

cause ur my bestie 

12:32  
  
---|---  
  
ily 

12:32

|   
---|---  
  
gotta go, jungkookie wants to put ur flowers in a vase 

12:33

|   
---|---  
  
see u later sweetie ️️️ 

12:33

|   
---|---  
  
| 

see ya cutie 

12:33  
  
---|---  
  
| 

ily 

12:33  
  
---|---  
  
  


* * *

Jungkook leans against Taehyung's shoulder and watches the video his hyung took for him. He smiles kindly, Bambam is really some _very_ cute piece of chubby cheeks and smiles. He really doesn't deserve having what he has and being hospitalized. He laughs a little bit before sighing, turning towards his boyfriend. He whispers: "I'm happy he liked it hehe, took me time to do it... Since I didn't have a clear vision of what Bammie looked like you see?" He looks back at the screen and smiles softly again. All humans should be that happy and proud of something did for them. Not that he praises himself, but being happy is so simple if you think about it.

Taehyung smiles looking back at the video. Bambam looked genuinely happy with his doll and kept telling Taehyung to say thank you a thousand times to Jungkookie hyung. Taehyung doesn't really know why he got attached to this kid among all the other kids he sees everyday. Bambam is a regular, of course, but aside from that there's just something in this kid that makes Taehyung soft. "Trust me it's 100% accurate," he says with a giggle, kissing the side of Jungkook's head. "You're so sweet doing that for him, thank you," he whispers. He checks the time before locking his phone and throwing it on the couch. "Hey wanna have lunch? I'm getting a bit hungry," he says standing up from the couch and moving to the small kitchenette to wash his hands and looks through Jungkook's recently filled fridge.

Jungkook only smiles kindly when his boyfriend thanks him again. He kisses his cheek quickly before he gets up and automatically leans down to lay on his back a bit. He sighs a bit louder, tryin to relax his muscles, the pain lessening. "I... I'm not that hungry hyung, but I could still eat a bit I guess?" Why does he feel so tired? He knows he has to eat, but he already feels so good lying down and doing nothing, and he could only have Taehyung caressing his head and telling him stories or showing him videos of Bambam. But he can't let his boyfriend starve and if he doesn't eat, Taehyung is going to kill him.

Taehyung frowns when he hears Jungkook sigh a bit painfully and looks above his shoulder to check on him. It hurts him to see his boyfriend like this, it really does, he can't imagine what it's like to be stuck on a chair and unable to move without being in pain. He himself is restless all day long, he would probably go into depression if he was told to stay still for _weeks_. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy your lunch baby," he says with a wink. Then he takes some random things from the fridge and starts cooking something again - and there are still some leftovers from the night before so they shouldn't starve. They keep talking while Taehyung moves around the kitchen and barely half an hour later there's a knock on the door and he did not realize how quickly time passed.

Jungkook laughs when Taehyung speaks and closes his eyes, talking to him and resting at the same time. He feels bad for letting his boyfriend do everything without any kind of help, he wants to be here, to live those domestic moments, it kills him to stay still. However, time flies by and he frowns when someone knocks. He stands up but is caught by dizzyness and leans against the couch a little bit. He finds Taehyung next to him, an arm helping him and he smiles to his boyfriend kindly. "Th-Thanks." He adds after a few seconds: "That's strange n-nobody usually comes to see me hihi."

Taehyung frowns again and he kinda wants to help Jungkook to sit back down but he kinda wants him to open the door too because it's always nicer. He turned really pale when he tries to stand up in one move though. In the end he wraps an arm around the younger's waist, careful not to press on the bruises, and helps him taking the few steps towards the door. He kinda wonders who it is as well, it could be Jimin, he would probably be there right on time. "Yeah that's strange, really," he says with a small laugh, staying by the younger's side to let him open the door.

Jungkook manages to get to his door, not that his flat is big but it's difficult for him to walk without felling like the floor is moving. He finally opens the door and is welcomed by a tall guy wi- JIN? "Jin??!" The younger frowns, detailing the bartender's happy features. His hands are full of what seems to be _great_ food and behind him another shy person. "Nams?!? Wh-What the f-" Jin laughs and says: "Hello Kookie! Surprise!" Jungkook stumbles and steps back, not really understanding what's happening but he obviously lets them in.

Taehyung is just as surprise to see his brother behind the door. He holds Jungkook a bit tighter when the younger steps back awkwardly and runs his free hand on Jungkook's left shoulder. "Hey, easy Jungkookie," he giggles. He steps back as well and quickly hugs his brother when the older comes inside the apartment. "Hey hyung!" he says with a cheerful voice before greeting Namjoon as well. He hasn't seen his brother's boyfriend very often but he really likes him - he just looks like the definition of a sweet person. "Hi Taehyung-ah, hey Jungkook, how are you feeling?" the taller man asks with a small frown - Taehyung oftens forgets that Jungkook and Namjoon have actually known each other for a while. "Hey, hyung, here give me what you guys brought," Taehyung offers, freeing Seokjin's hands and giving Namjoon and Jungkook a bit of space to say hi properly.

Namjoon observes his old friend with a small frown and Jungkook looks down at the floor, ashamed. He knows he ignored him for a while, he hasn't really spoken to anyone since the accident. And Namjoon was so caring, it hurts him to know that his friend may have been worried. He looks up and doesn't have time to say anything before being roughly - and quite awkwardly - hugged by Namjoon. The taller was always the most awkward, maybe that's why they got to like each other. Jungkook winces, the pain resurfacing, and he hears Seokjin say: "Joonie you're hurt-" "Jungkook next time let me help you, you stupid, selfish brat I was so worried!" Namjoon hugs him closer and honestly Jungkook feels like his ribs are going to break again. But he feels like crying at the same time, because he made the older worried, because he made him feel useless too. Why does he do that to everyone? He leans against his friend and whispers: "I'm sorry Namjoon hyung..." The bartender quickly comes to separate the boys and softly hits the top of Namjoon's head. "You were hurting him!" And he hits Jungkook's head as well; "And you too!" He looks at them, a soft smile on his lips.

Taehyung looks up when he hears his brother complain and sees Namjoon hugging Jungkook and he can't help smiling because that's one of the sweetest things he has seen in a while. And also because Seokjin was quicker than him to yell at them for getting hurt and he realizes that he may have taken more from his brother than he'd like to admit. He giggles when he sees the older hitting them both and starts moving everything from the small kitchen to the coffee table, nudging Seokjin's side in the process. "Hyung don't hit my boyfriend~" he whines, then goes next to Jungkook as soon as his hands are free and kisses his cheek. But the four of them barely have time to settle when there's another knock on the door and this time Taehyung goes to open it, only to be met with a pair of arms that immediately squeeze around his neck. "Taetaeeeee!" Taehyung laughs and gathers his best friend in his arms. "Hey sweetie," he says with a smile, pulling Jimin with him to let Jackson enter as well. "Hi Jacksonie hyung," he adds, trying to wave at him the best he can.

Namjoon stands next to Jungkook, his hand gripping Jungkook's with a firm hold. It makes Jungkook smile. He wants to ask him about his thesis, how he managed to finish it, how everything is going but when he turns to speak, Jimin and his boyfriend come in and Jungkook has to blink a few times. What is happening today? Why is everyone here? He looks at them with round eyes and Namjoon laughs kindly, ruffling his hair. Everyone starts talked and greeting each other and he's just standing there, observing them, still shook, but with a big smile on his face. It feels so right, to be together. Jimin lets go of Taehyung and jumps to hug Jin the same way. "Jinniiiiie you're stunning today!" Jin laughs, his loud and funny laugh, and Jungkook chuckles. "I made muffins for you Mochisweetheart!" Jungkook didn't know seeing people being so happy could make him the happiest. He jumps a bit when Jackson whispers to his ear: "It was Taehyungie's idea. He thought you'd be happy to see us." Namjoon nods and Jungkook looks at them, surprised, before blushing and looking down at the floor.

Taehyung lets go of his best friend and takes a moment to observe the scene, seeing him running to his broher. Seokjin always had a soft spot for Jimin even when they were all kids and it made Taehyung laugh before, now it just makes him smile fondly. He loves the fact that all the most important people in his life get along so well. Jimin hugs Seokjin's arm and they're both speaking low enough so no one hears them. "Maybe you shouldn't have said out loud that you brought muffins hyung, now everyone's gonna want some," he says with a pout, and Seokjin pinches his squishy cheek. "Don't worry Mochisweetie, there's a trail for everyone and a trail for you to bring home tonight," the older says with a wink. Jimin opens his mouth wide before hugging him again. "Jinnie you have to send the recipe to Jacksonie, he doesn't make sugary things very often I'm so sad~ So instead we have tons of chocolate hehe." In the mean time Taehyung has made his way back to Jungkook and hooks his chin on the younger's shoulder from behind. "So, hum... Maybe I should've have warned you that we were not gonna have a romantic lunch just the two of us," he admits with a bright smile.

Jungkook softly kisses Taehyung's cheek. "Thanks Tae... And thanks everyone for coming." He blushes a bit, making Namjoon smile and Jackson laughs. Jimin says: "Don't thank us Kookie!" And he lets go of Seokjin's arm before running to hold Jungkook in his arms: "Come hug me too~" he whines and Jungkook chuckles: "Don't you work today Chimmie?" Jimin laughs and says proudly: "Well... First my boss didn't agree on letting me take a few hours off since I went back from Seoul yesterday. But I insisted and pouted and told him I'd find a great formula for a new medicine for tomorrow. He was forced to say yes hehehe." Jin laughs and asks: "How are you gonna make it for tomorrow Mochiminie?" Jimin just shrugs. "Don't care." They all laugh and the door opens again. They turn around and see Yugyeom entering the room with a big bag, eyes locked on the floor as if he was coming back home. But when he looks up and finds everyone looking at him he simply says: "Guys," as a greeting. Jimin lets go of Jungkook and the boy takes a few steps to get closer to Yugyeom. The latter closes the door and smiles when he sees him better than he was when he last saw him. Having Taehyung here was a great idea after all, no one can take better care of him. Jungkook wants to apologize to Yugyeom, for everything he made him endure. His best friend was always there to support him, he would certainly be dead if it wasn't for him. "Yug you-" Yugyeom hands him back his phone and whispers: "Don't." He smiles and leans closer to whisper in his ear so no one hears them: "Bought you a pizza, don't tell Taehyung." And Jungkook is happy, and maybe he is crying because everyone is so caring. Maybe he is crying because he knew it was easy to be surrounded but it seemed frightening as well. He can't really move when Yugyeom leaves him to get hugged by Jimin for bringing a huge chocolate cake.

Taehyung smiles and he feels so damn proud of asking everyone to come here, it was the best idea ever. He forces himself not to spy on Yugyeom and Jungkook and instead takes the bag from Yugyeom's hand, bringing it to the kitchen. Seokjin and Namjoon quicky join him and they pick up some of the stuff Yugyeom brought - and he brought a _lot_ \- to set them on the table with everything else. When they look up Yugyeom is locked in Jimin's arms and they don't miss the tiny proud smile on Yugyeom's lips when he sees how happy Jimin is. In the mean time Jackson notices that Jungkook stayed by the door and he can't really decypher his expression so he just moves next to the younger and looks at him with a kind smile. "You okay there?" He puts his hand on Jungkook's back and carefully guides him to the couch so he can sit and take a small break. Taehyung looks around for a few seconds and moves across the room to bring the chair from Jungkook's desk as well, so at least four of them can sit. "Hyung you're old, take a seat first," he teases, which earn him a slap on the shoulder. "I'm not old you brat!" Seokjin complains, which makes Namjoon - and Jimin - laugh out loud.

Jungkook follows Jackson and sits on the couch, asking him to sit next to him. The other refuses at first, but can't really say no when Jungkook looks at him like that, on the verge of crying. So instead of sitting there, where Taehyung should be, he sits on the floor. Quickly Jin is here, sitting next to him, and shows him pictures of little Taehyung and little Jimin he has in his phone. Jimin automatically jumps and gets closer to the boys, sitting on Seokjin's lap and giggling. "Taetae was always the cutest, look at his boxy smiiiile!" And Seokjin adds: "My Mochi was the cutest, I'm sorry, I still wanna squish those cheeks of yours so bad!". Jackson looks at the pictures too, curious. His boyfriend was the cutest, he agrees. Jungkook laughs slowly, the best he can without hurting himself, and he feels Jackson's arms wrapping around his shoulders. Everyone spoiling him feels so great, and the noise they all make is reassuring somehow. Yugyeom looks at them and takes a picture of the boys curled up on the couch. He is sure Jungkook will love it.

Taehyung sticks his tongue at his brother but he can't help joining them when they look at the older's phone, moving around the couch so he can lean his elbows on the backrest and peek at the picture between Jungkook and Seokjin's head. He playfully smacks the back of the oldest's head when he hears his comment and pouts, pretending to run away and going to sit next to Jungkook, curling his legs against his chest. "I knew it, you always liked Jiminie more than me," he says, faking a cry. Seokjin reaches behind Jungkook's head and ruffles Taehyung's hair with a soft smile. "You know I don't Taehyungie~" Namjoon smiles and he kinda wants to look at the pictures too, he's curious what they all looked like before. But they're all pressed over Seokjin's phone so he sits on the floor close to Seokjin and Jimin and Yugyeom quickly joins him. Taehyung takes a moment to look at his boyfriend. He looks happy, all quiet and smiling, Taehyung wants to hug him tight but he's sitting on his left so he just caresses his cheek. "So, you like the surprise?" he asks with a bright smile. "Hoseokie wanted to come too but he's working, he doesn't have a break until 4pm so...," he says, thoughtfully taking the younger's hand in his.

Jungkook looks at his boyfriend, his heart warming up. Everything feels so right, he is with the people he loves so much and his boyfriend is right here next to him, caressing his cheek. He is the happiest, he wants to thank them all for being here, taking their time, skipping work or a romantic lunch, waking up early for him. He scrunches his nose and nods to Taehyung. "I love it Tae." Even if he didn't want them all to hear him, actually, everybody shut up. Jungkook was being oddly quiet and shy, and when he notices they are all looking at him he blushes and hides in Taehyung's shoulder. "Hyungs come on~" he whines, ashamed. Jackson chuckles and ruffles both Taehyung and Jungkook's hair. Jimin and Yugyeom kick him softly, saying: "I'm not your hyung," at the same time, before exchanging a wink. Namjoon only smiles and Jin pretends to cry: "Jungkookie you're sooo cute you, reminds me of shy Mochiminiiiiie."

Taehyung giggles and carefully wraps his arm around Jungkook's shoulder, kissing the top of his head. "Don't be embarassed baby," he says with a soft voice, and he hears Jimin squeal just a little bit but then Seokjin is yelling at them that: "Please, kids, don't be gross in front of everyone, we're supposed to be eating right now!" to which everyone laughs. They soon open the various boxes and plates everyone brought and distribute pairs of chopsticks and then they all start picking different things across the table. There are plenty of delicious things, different types of cooking and the room is louder than it's supposed to be, conversations switching between all of them, everyone talking with the one sitting next to them or the one sitting across or just all of them talking all at once in a huge mess of screaming and laughing and Yugyeom, Jungkook and Taehyung teasing their hyungs or Jimin and Yugyeom starting talking about things Seokjin has to cut off because he doesn't want everyone's appetite to be ruined. Time flies by too fast and the plates are quickly finished, and then Jimin is running next to Yugyeom, practically sitting in the boy's lap, begging for his precious chocolate cake.

Yugyeom actually feels like being home again, people laughing and mocking each other. When Jimin jumps to him to beg for the cake it reminds him of his younger brother and he smiles a little. He misses that, just a little bit. Noise and people, that's what he misses the most. Seokjin pouts and mumbles: "Mochisoftiiie I thought you wanted muffins!" Jimin giggles and hits Yugyeom's arm. "Cake! I like bigger things~" Jungkook laughs and leans his head against Taehyung's shoulder. "Yug I want that cake too! A bigger piece since I'm injured!" He knows how well Yugyeom bakes since he has tried it before. And Yugyeom can't refuse anything to him. "Sure Kook, but Jims asked first so." He ends up giving everyone their piece, and when Jin eats it he shouts: "Dude you're great at sugary things!" Yugyeom nods. "Practice I guess."

Taehyung nods at his brother's words, licking the chocolate off his fingers. "Yeah, that was delicious! It's funny, I didn't think you were the kind of guy who'd be into bakery," he says with a smile, looking at the younger across the table. Yugyeom fakes a sly smile and wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm full of surprises," he says. Jimin gives him an equally knowing look and leans closer to him. "Yeah, you and I really need to hang out more often, right?" They both wink at each other again and Taehyung is genuinely happy to see that Jimin got closer to Yugyeom and Jungkook, he knows they can all count on each other. Namjoon leans behind him and reaches for the trail of muffins on top of the kitchenette counter, bringing it on the table with all the various kinds of desserts. "Yugyeom-ah, you're great at this! But you all still need to taste Jinnie's muffins cause that's aaah~" he says, picking a muffin himself and handing one to Jungkook, then everyone follows and picks one until the trail is empty - and Jimin thinks no one noticed him taking two.

They all eat their muffins happily, talking about everything and anything. Jin and Yugyeom discuss the content of both the muffins and the cake, Jimin looking at them with round hungry eyes as they reveal their recipes. Namjoon and Jackson continue their previous talk, and Namjoon tells him how he finished his thesis and all the _cute things_ Seokjin made to help him. Things which made Jackson squeal so hard he had to steady himself, gripping the table. Jungkook quietly watches them talk, move, make noise. He doesn't really has much to say, he just eats and thanks them all in his mind. For being there, even if his place isn't the best one. It's small and it smells of someone being sick. But they are happy and it's the most important. "Th-Thank you guys, you are the best," he says, leaning his head on Taehyung's shoulder and closing his eyes.

Taehyung wraps his arm around Jungkook's neck and instinctively caresses his hair. That's exactly what he wanted, Jungkook to have a good time, to be with people that can easily make him smile. "I'm glad you're happy," he whispers, kissing the younger's temple before joining the cooking conversation with Yugyeom and his brother. He's having a good time too, it's great to be with so many different people at once, even if he usually tries to catch up with everyone one of them every time he comes back to Busan. There's something really family-like about being here and he makes a mental note to do that more often - with Hoseokie that would be even better. When they're all done chatting and eating they start picking up the empty plates from the table and cleaning everything, all of them yelling at Jungkook whenever the younger tries to help because _like hell you're gonna help you injured brat, your ass won't leave this couch_. Jimin checks his phone and goes to hug Taehyung's back like a koala, pretending to cry. "Taetaeeee I don't wanna go back to work!" Taehyung rolls his eyes but he's still smiling. Seokjin is actually the only one not to be in a hurry, but he came with Namjoon and none of them can stay for much longer now.

Jungkook wanted to cuddle with Taehyung more but the older quickly stood up and helped the others with the few dishes they had. And he had to stay still on the couch, torture. He leans his head backwards and sighs, it feels good to hear them all here. All laughing or saying stupid things, hearing Taehyung speak and laugh. It relaxes him. Without noticing it, he slowly drifts off to sleep, vaguely hearing them whine and complain about going back, but he can't control his body and how tired he is and his body doesn't want to move. He wants to hug Jimin, he wants to thanks Namjoon again. He wants to kiss Taehyung and to thank Seokjin. He wants to hit Yugyeom because hell no he won't hug him. But he doesn't, he lets himself sink to sleep, sliding down slowly.

Taehyung and Yugyeom are both cleaning up the last couple of things left in the kitchen when Taehyung feels something tugging at his sleeve. He turns around to see Namjoon nodding towards the couch where they can see Jungkook with his mouth open and his eyes closed and most likely sleeping. He's so cute, Taehyung giggles and dries his hands, then goes to the younger to shift his head a bit so he doesn't hurt his neck. Everyone gradually leaves after that, and he makes sure to thank all of them for coming about ten times. Namjoon and Seokjin are the last ones to leave and Taehyung quickly hugs his brother before they do. "Thanks hyung... For... When we called and, I don't know, thanks, it really helped. I would probably still be in Seoul right now if I hadn't talked to you," he says, and he feels Seokjin pinch his neck hard. "Don't thank me, it's my job to be smart when you're being stupid," he answers with a smug face but it's really not meant as one. Taehyung pretends to roll his eyes but he doesn't say anything, just hugs him longer. "Hey, Taehyungie? Remember you can call me whenever something's wrong and you feel like I could help, right? Cause Jiminie is definitely not objective when it comes to you and neither is Jungkookie I guess." Taehyung takes a step back and smiles. "Cause you're objective hyung?" he asks. Seokjin just grabs Namjoon's arm, standing a few steps away and trying not to interfere, and they walk pass the door. He only turns around to say: "I try to be," with an exaggeratedly serious voice, then closes the door behind him with a _see you soon little bro_. Taehyung laughs and murmurs to himself: "What a drama queen," before going to Jungkook's bed to pick up the blanket. He moves to the couch and carefully covers the younger, then sits next to him and slips underneath with him, his hands searching for Jungkook's left one. He rests his head against his boyfriend's left shoulder and stays right here, listening to his breathing. Best day in the past two weeks.

Jungkook doesn't notice it when Taehyung covers him, but he does feel warmer. He wants to curl around the blanket but he knows that would hurt him so he forces himself not to grab the blanket and turn to his side. But it feels so good, sleeping like that. He doesn't know why it's so relaxing, but it does help him. When he remembers all his friends were with him, he opens his eyes. He wakes up to silence, peace and warmth. No friends. Only Taehyung against his shoulder. Jungkook smiles and caresses his boyfriend's cheek. "Tae, are you sleeping?" he asks, his voice a bit raspy.

Taehyung smiles and his eyes blink open. He was not sleeping, didn't have time to, but ten more minutes could've been enough. He shifts and rests his chin on Jungkook's shoulder, his nose touching Jungkook's cheek. "M'not, you're the sleeping baby here," he says with a childish voice, his hand lightly squeezing his boyfriend's.

Jungkook giggles and turns to Taehyung's side so he can look at him. He says nothing at first, just observes how tired yet soft he looks. That must be the 'normal' Taehyung right? The one who works a lot, who doesn't sleep when he has an odd schedule. The one he didn't see that much the few days Taehyung came because it wasn't such an _intimate_ mood. Taehyung is beautiful, always. Jungkook wants to draw that Taehyung, it's the most beautiful one. The one who came for him when Jungkook fucked up. The one who always took care of him, the one with so much care and love in his eyes. "You're beautiful Taehyung," he states, only to himself and doesn't notice he said it out loud. He caresses Taehyung's fingers and smiles.

Taehyung doesn't say anything, he closes the tiny distance between them and kisses the younger's lips, just once, just a small, soft kiss. He rests his forehead against Jungkook's and there's something that feels so _right_ about all this, being there, not doing anything special, just being together. And with the way Jungkook is looking at him right now it makes him believe him when he says _you're beautiful_ even though he really doesn't feel beautiful right now, mostly tired and looking like someone who cried tears of sadness and joy for the past week. But he's happy. "I'm happy," he says, out loud, smiling, because he wants to say it and he wants Jungkook to know. "I'm happy with you," he adds, bringing Jungkook's hand to his lips and kissing the back of his wrist.

Jungkook watches his boyfriend with a bright smile, his heart burning in his chest. Their foreheads are touching, and it was always something that made him relax and feel happy. Even when he was freezing on the beach. Jungkook is happy Taehyung feels that, he is proud. Proud he can make Taehyung feel happy. Jungkook kisses the tip of Taehyung's nose and whispers: "I am the happiest when-..." He smiles and blushes a bit. "When I'm with you hyung."

Taehyung kisses Jungkook's hand again and looks up. That's probably the words they both needed to hear the most, even more than _I love you_. "I'm glad to hear it," he whispers, mirroring Jungkook's smile before hiding in the younger's neck. He smells so good. He smells of his apple soap and of the fabric softener clinging to his t-shirt. He smells of reassurance. "Hey...," Taehyung speaks up again after a moment of silence. His hand tenses a little bit around his boyfriend's. "Will you come see me in Seoul...?" he asks, whispering in the empty apartment.

The younger's body shiver when Taehyung leans against his neck. It feels so good to be close to him, so powerful it feels like a dream. He closes his eyes and enjoys the moment, only blinking when Taehyung speaks. "I promise I'll come." He thinks for a few seconds and adds: "As soon as my ribs heal, I'll come." He giggles and gives him a reassuring smile.

Taehyung breathes in and out a few times, nodding when he hears Jungkook's answer. The truth is, he's kinda scared to go back. He wants his boyfriend to be okay, he wants _them_ to be okay. He snakes his arms around Jungkook's neck, struggling a bit not to hug him too tight, then he nods again. "Heal quickly okay? Don't jump around and don't hesitate to ask for help if it hurts, okay?"

Jungkook smiles to Taehyung when he feels his shaky hands around his neck. Is he hesitating? Is Taehyung scared? Jungkook nods to everything Taehyung tells him, leaning forward and kissing his lips. "I promise, Tae, it will be okay." He puts his hands on Taehyung's waist and looks at him.

Taehyung sighs heavily and nods again, Jungkook's warm hands around him suddenly make it all seem so much easier. As childish as it may sound, it feels so nice to have Jungkook reassuring him like this, to just say _it's gonna be okay_. "You said you'd be taking care of me too, right?" he says with a playful voice. "When you'll have healed, you'll take care of me? Cause I'll be tired and I'll have missed you a lot you know," he adds, and he smiles and peppers tiny kisses all over Jungkook's face, then kisses his lips, a real, long kiss this time.

Jungkook kisses him back with a sigh of relieve, leaning forward. He just wants to feel his boyfriend more, make their kiss unbreakable. If only they could kiss forever... Jungkook caresses his boyfriend's waist with his fingers, remembers it's actually his clothes he is wearing and smiles. He pulls back softly and whispers: "Tae... Remember you told me you would let me have... Something that is yours?" He giggles pecks his nose. "I gave you the plushie... You can still take those clothes with you... I... Just want one thing. For me. Right now I'm the baby, I can ask that, right?" he asks with a pout.

Taehyung raises his eyebrows, surprised by the question. He did not expect this. He can't help but laugh a little at how adorable that is and he caresses Jungkook's hair, observing his pouty face. How can he possibly say no to that? He chews on his bottom lip and thinks for a moment. "But I can't make you any plushie... And all the clothes I had yesterday stink, I can't let you keep that, it's gross," he says with a giggle. He thinks again, then stands up, making sure the blanket doesn't fall off the couch - and off Jungkook - when he does so. He runs to his bag and opens the zipper, then he doesn't have to search for very long until he finds what he's searching for. He pauses for a second because fuck that's so cliché and cheesy but whatever. He comes back to the couch and shoves the piece of clothing on Jungkook's lap, a soft red knitted cardigan with tartan patterns. "It may sound stupid and I don't know, I guess it's a bit ugly and I probably look like a grandpa when I where this but I always have this in my bag at work cause I usually wear it when I'm on my break or anything cause it's the most comfortable thing ever and it's warm so... I don't know I feel like I've always had this, I don't remember where I bought it but that's that... I don't know have much else with me right now," he says, speaking a bit too fast and scratching the back of his neck.

Jungkook frowns in curiosity and watches his boyfriend move and take something off his bag before shoving it on his lap. First, Jungkook observes the piece of clothing, a bit shook, his hands still under the blanket. Then, Taehyung starts saying how much he likes it, how often he wears it and Jungkook's smile is so wide it almost hurts his cheeks. He carefully takes it in his hands and lifts it up, smelling and hiding his face in the fabric. "Tae it's so soft and- It's your smell and it's so beautiful I love it!" Jungkook is so happy he feels like jumping everywhere. Even if he knows Taehyung usually wears that, even if he knows he is probably taking something precious from his boyfriend he won't give it to him again. A gift is a gift, he will keep it until he dies. "I've never been... Given something so beautiful Tae." He looks at Taehyung and he wants to hug him, to kiss him, to thank him, to tell him how much he loves him. He loves him so much. "Tae that's perf-perfect, thank you so much it's so _you_ , I-... Oh! Now you don't have anything to wear during your breaks... What about a huge sweater from your boyfriend hum?" He giggles and looks at his wardrobe, already hugging Taehyung's cardigan close to his chest. "Take the one you like the most. Please Tae."

Taehyung smiles when he sees the younger cuddling the fluffy piece of clothing. He didn't think he would like it that much, but he's glad he does. It's really not the kind of fashion he thought he'd see on Jungkook someday, but it seems that it would suit him pretty well. He leans closer and kisses his boyfriend's cheek when he hears his suggestion. Boyfriend sweater, who would say no to that? "Okay~" he singsongs before he jumps off the couch and goes to the closet, opening the doors and staring at the content with his arms crossed over his chest, pretending to be extremely focused. "Hummmm..." He looks at the pile of sweaters and a pink one catches his attention in the middle of all the black and gray and white. He giggles and pulls it from the pile, squishing the fabric. It's soft and it looks big and comfortable as hell. He unfolds it and brings it over his chest to see how it would fit. Okay that's the one. He turns around, still holding the piece of clothing in front of him. "Can I have this one?" he asks with a bright, toothy smile.

Jungkook shifts on the couch and turns around so he can look at his boyfriend. When he sees the hoodie Taehyung chose for himself, he smiles brightly. It's been a while he didn't put that one, he loves it because it's super comfortable. But the image of Taehyung wearing it makes him happier, Taehyung's soft arms in his big sweater. Pink sweater. "Tae I wanna see you with it now!" he whines. "Put it on! Put it on! And yeah keep it of course, everything that is mine is yours anyway... But put it on now!"

Taehyung laughs when he sees the younger obviously excited about the idea he has in mind, and he can't exactly say no. Plus he kinda wants to try it anyway. He pretends to roll his eyes and lifts the hoodie above his head, his arms and head easily slipping inside. "Aaaah~ It's so soft," he giggles, pushing away his hair to get rid of the static electricity. He pulls on the sleeves so his hands don't disappear in them and runs back to the couch to his previous position. "That's the most boyfriend thing I've ever had," he says with a smile, playing with the tiny strings of the hoodie.

Jungkook looks at his boyfriend with a huge smile. When he puts his sweater on and his head pops out of it, bangs everywhere, all cute and soft, Jungkook thinks it might be the end of him. He watches him with stars in his eyes, quiet and happy. Taehyung sits on the couch and Jungkook leans forward. He kisses him softly, his hands on Taehyung's neck. The blanket falls between them and he doesn't know how to express himself better than that. He just loves Taehyung so much he wants to kiss him endlessly. "You're so cute," he whispers, after pulling back. He smiles and puts the hood on Taehyung's head with a grin.

Taehyung sighs happily and his hands come to caress Jungkook's wrists. He feels so proud about being able to make him smile like this somehow. He pouts when the younger pulls the hood on his head but lets him do as he pleases, because if Jungkook finds him cute then let him find him cute. He pulls on the strings to tighten the hood until only his eyes, mouth and nose are showing and giggles, remembering a selfie Jungkook sent him a while ago in which he was doing the same thing. "How cute is that?" he asks with a playful smile.

Jungkook laughs and hugs Taehyung closer to him. "Could be cuter with glasses I guess..." He gives him a knowing smile and searches for his hands to take them between his. He caresses them quietly, his long fingers looking smaller with the hoodie's sleeves. "Do you have your glasses? You came right after work, didn't you?" he asks a bit mindlessly

Taehyung lets the younger softly play with his hands and he cocks his head to the side in surprise to look at him when he hears his question. "Why? I mean yeah I do- Wait," he pauses and stands up again, going back to his bag and picking up the pair of glasses. He pushes the hood of his head and puts the glasses on, then goes back to his boyfriend. "Is that what you wanted officer?" he asks with a teasing voice, then giggles and takes Jungkook's hands back.

Jungkook observes his boyfriend when he stands up again, coming with another one of his surprises. He blinks and _gosh_ Taehyung is the cutest and the hottest with glasses. He squeezes Taehyung's hand in his softly and kisses his nose again, because fuck, he is cute and soft and hot and adorable. "Tae you're- Urg." He sighs and kisses him again because how is it possible to fall in love again and again and again? "I love you," he whispers between to peck and bites softly his nose before kissing his lips.

Taehyung chuckles and tries to kiss back but Jungkook doesn't give him enough time. He laughs and takes the younger's face in his hands to stop him from moving. "Hey," he says with a smile, gently brushing Jungkook's hair and caressing his temples. "I love you too," he whispers, leaning to kiss his forehead. "But it's not that much, is it?"

Jungkook can't move on his own anymore, his head is stuck between Taehyung's hands and he pouts. He wants to kiss him again, to show him how cute he is right now and how Jungkook is dying seeing it. He grins and answers with a softer voice: "It is, now I can actually kiss you because you're acting cute, nothing can stop me."

Taehyung smiles kindly and gets closer again, kissing his boyfriend on the lips, deeply and carefully. He runs his thumb all along Jungkook's cheekbone, contemplating his adorable, happy face. "You look even prettier like this," he says with a wink. Then he sighs and leans on the side with his head on Jungkook's shoulder, not really knowing what else to say.

Jungkook smiles and brings his left hand to Taehyung's head, caressing his hair. Simple touches like this are what he craves the most. Of course, like all couples they want to kiss, to touch, to have sex, but like all couples, they need to just _be_ together. See, talk, walk, do domestic stupid things. Just feel each other's presence and reassure themselves with the other's love. Being together and apart is so difficult. "Tae..." He kisses the top of his boyfriend's head and pulls him closer. "We're gonna make it right? Together."

Taehyung closes his eyes and presses closer against Jungkook's side. He doesn't want to hear that, _that_ means he has to leave soon, _again_ , and he doesn't want to hear it. He knows it's stupid and irresponsible, it's just delaying the problem but still. He sighs and searches for Jungkook's hand, enclosing it in both of his. "Yeah... Yeah we will, I'm sure we will, it won't be long," he says, ignoring the knot in his stomach. "And... And no exams this time so it's okay, and you will heal quick and come to see me, right?" he whispers, tightening his hold on Jungkook's warm hand.

Jungkook nods and softly puts kisses after kisses on Taehyung's head. He whispers "I m-meant... When... We won't be together." He doesn't want to say it, but he has to. It's sort of difficult to talk about that after what they just sorted out, but if they have no choice other than being honest now. "I w-won't make the same mistakes Tae, I swear... I swear."

Taehyung blinks his eyes open and sits up straight. He frowns and shifts on the couch until he's right in front of his boyfriend, and takes his other hand in his. "Hey, Jungkookie," he starts, not talking very loud. He bites his lip and searches for the right words. "I... I just want you to be okay, I want us to be okay and... I don't know, just don't feel too pressured about it? We-We just need time, right? Time to adjust to each other and find the best way that works for both of us..." He sighs and looks down at their hands, their fingers, the color of their skins. Then he brings Jungkook's right hand up to his lips and gently kisses it. "It will be fine, I know it will be."

Jungkook listens quietly to him, clenching his fingers nervously. He looks down at the mattress and frowns. He wants to believe Taehyung, he wants to trust himself the way Taehyung did before, but can he have this luxury? "I just... I almost lost you... I've never been so scared in my whole life." He sighs and laughs awkwardly. "I never want to feel that again, I... I don't." He closes his eyes and the memory of Jimin telling him how bad he fucked up comes back. He never felt so helpless and at that moment he understood how deep he loves Taehyung.

Taehyung observes him intently, his thumbs drawing circles on the back of Jungkook's hands. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want to remember Jungkook's voice every time he called him at the hospital, how it didn't sound like him. "I... Hey, look, it's just that we handled it the wrong way," he starts, frowning deeper. "I mean... Maybe I should've called back sooner or come to see you sooner, I talked with Jinnie hyung on the phone and it seemed so obvious for him, I guess we just... Don't have that kind of reflexes yet? But it takes time I think, and as much as we call we haven't spent that much time together..." He pauses and plays with Jungkook's fingers. "You wouldn't lose me over that kind of thing, you know that right? I wanted to call, I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me..." He never would've broken up over this or anything. Never. It wouldn't even cross his mind.

Jungkook nods. Maybe he is right. Maybe it's because it was the first time everything wasn't _easy_. Jungkook isn't used to Taehyung, he doesn't know him when he is mad or sad. And neither does Taehyung. They both have to get to know each other more, Jungkook needs to feel, to know when Taehyung isn't happy. When Jungkook fucks up. He keeps looking at their fingers and smiles a little. "I'm sorry Tae... I was stupid and I thought everything was alright? I thought... I thought..." What was he thinking? Why didn't he understand Taehyung was sad since he didn't call him? Why?! "I... I..." He sighs and closes his eyes.

Taehyung shakes his head and frees one of his hand from Jungkook's. He cups the back of the younger's neck and pulls him closer, gently kissing his forehead. "Hey, it's not just you Jungkookie," he whispers against his skin. "We'll get there okay? I mean we're good now, right? Means we're not that bad at it after all," he says with a chuckle, softly caressing his cheek. He hooks his index under Jungkook's chin and lifts his head up to peck his lips. He doesn't want him to feel guilty, if something goes wrong and they don't fix it then it means they both fucked up. But they'll get there.

Jungkook smiles and he closes his eyes when Taehyung kisses him. He should listen to his boyfriend, even if it's hard for him to believe that it's both their faults (Taehyung did nothing, really). He shouldn't think like that. If he does, they won't be able to get closer and their relationship would end. They have to work together, and Jungkook should never feel like he owes anything to his boyfriend. "Okay... We'll do that. We'll make it work." He smiles and puts his head on Taehyung's shoulder, hugging him close. "I love you Taehyung, you're the best."

Taehyung chuckles and cards his fingers through Jungkook's hair over and over. They both want to make it work, so it'll work, he's sure of that. "I love you too baby," he whispers, pressing his lips to the younger's temple. He mindlessly runs a hand on Jungkook's back, resting his chin on top of his head. Feels so good to stay like this. Peaceful. But he knows it's getting late and he's gonna have to leave soon if he doesn't want to miss his fucking train. They stay silent for a moment, Taehyung's hand still moving up and down the younger's back, until he whispers again. "Hey... I'm gonna have to go..." He chews on his lower lip because that sucks to have to say that every time.

Jungkook wraps his arms closer around his boyfriend, he doesn't want to let go. Never. But he knows he has to, he shouldn't make Taehyung feel sad, worse than he already is. "I'll catch up, and meet you in Seoul. Just... I'll be a little bit slow... Ribs and everything." He leans backwards and smiles to Taehyung. "Go get that diner ready for me my sweet lover." He smiles and kisses his lips softly.

Taehyung smiles back in the kiss and links his fingers on the back of Jungkook's neck. He playfully touches his nose with his boyfriend's before looking at him and he can't help a small sigh. "I'll be waiting okay? Don't let me down," he says with a giggle. "I'll save you a spot in my bed," he adds with a wink before kissing him again, a real, honest kiss that he doesn't want to end.

Jungkook giggles and happily kisses his boyfriend back, cupping his cheeks to bring him closer. He only pulls back when he really needs to breathe and just looks at his boyfriend, playing with the soft strands of hair just above Taehyung's ear.

Taehyung bites the inside of his cheeks to contain his smile and wraps his hands around Jungkook's wrists, gently caressing the skin. He turns his head a bit to kiss Jungkook's palm. He sighs and rests his forehead against his boyfriend's, closing his eyes and just staying like that. Then he reluctantly takes his phone from his pocket and yeah, it's getting late. He hides in Jungkook's neck, one arm loosely slung over his shoulders. "Hey...," he mumbles against the skin. "Maybe you could get your cop cosplay and handcuff me somewhere like, not in the dirty way, just so I can't leave?" he says with a chuckle.

Jungkook smile softly and it warms up his heart to feel his boyfriend kissing his palm. He closes his eyes and enjoys how close they are, how normal it is when Taehyung jokes and Jungkook laughs. "Don't tempt me hyung... I know I should let you go so you can get ready but I'm waaaaay too good in your arms. Plus, I might get hurt moving around y'know, since I'm injured and everything... Hehe."

Taehyung laughs sadly and leaves a small kiss at the base of Jungkook's neck. "Nooo, don't get hurt...," he whispers, then sits up straight so he can look at him more seriously. "For real though, be careful okay? If you need to do anything that might hurt you just call Jiminie or anyone, okay? Promise me?" he asks, lifting his hand between them and holding out his pinky.

It's oddly satisfying how cheesy they can get, how it makes them feel so honest to each other. He shakes Taehyung's hand with his and smiles brightly. "Promise! And you promise me something too hyung." He waits for a few seconds and says with a happy voice: "Promise me you'll be fine too! No injuries, no sickness, nothing."

Taehyung gets lost in how beautiful his boyfriend is, how different from the day before, all smiles and bright eyes. He giggles and nods fiercely, squeezing his finger around Jungkook's. "Promise," he assures before linking their hands. "Hey let me just gather my stuff okay? I won't be long," he adds, then quickly kisses Jungkook's hand and gets up, walking around the apartment to pick up his charger, a couple of clothes, the few random stuff he took out of his bag.

Jungkook giggles and doesn't move, hugging Taehyung's cardigan around his shoulder and watching him acting all cute. His fingers tangle in the soft fabric of Taehyung's clothing and he tries not to think too much. Yes, Taehyung is leaving. And yes they will be apart for probably a long time. Last time Taehyung came it was three weeks ago, more or less, and it felt like ages ago.

Taehyung is quick to gather all his things and he leaves his bag near the door, dropping his phone on top of it. The led is already blinking, probably Jimin telling him that he left to come pick him up already. He can take five minutes. Maybe ten. He goes back to the couch and smiles the best he can, wrapping the cardigan more tightly around Jungkook's shoulders. "No tears okay?" he whispers, looking at the way the younger is all wrapped up in the piece of clothing, adorable. He looks up and smiles brighter. "You heal and come to see me, we have a deal, I won't forget okay?" he says with a more cheerful voice. The truth is, he's happy. He doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay here and take care of his boyfriend but he feels like they went further in the past two days than they did in the past months and he feels so much closer to Jungkook now. And he knows they won't stay apart for very long, they'll call, they'll text, they can make up a few weekends together. It's gonna work, Taehyung knows it's gonna work and he doesn't feel like leaving with his heart as heavy as last time. "Take care of yourself, right?"

Jungkook looks up at his boyfriend and gives him the biggest smile he manages to make. Taehyung is right in everything he says and he wants to believe, believe they can do it. "If you get that diner ready soon I might heal faster." He winks and giggles, standing up next to his boyfriend. "Don't work too much." He smiles and caresses his cheeks. Taehyung is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even if he only looks like someone exhausted (physically and emotionnally). Taehyung is still the most beautiful. "Take care of yourself too Tae. I want my boyfriend healthy and happy."

Taehyung nods and even if he promised himself not to cry he can't help but feel his eyes getting a bit watery at Jungkook's caring words, at the way he looks at him, eyes honest and so full of love. "I'll be fine, I promise, I'll eat healthy food and sleep long, full nights," he says, and if it can make Jungkook smile like this he'll make sure to stay true to his words. That precious smile he fell in love with in the first place. He leans in Jungkook's touch and then closes the distance between them to kiss him, a real, deep kiss, taking his time.

Jungkook pulls his boyfriend closer and kisses him back deeply, sighing in content. His soft lips feel so perfect against his own, slow and meaningful. He caresses Taehyung's hair with his fingers and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Taehyung sighs happily, he could probably do nothing more than that for hours. Just kissing Jungkook, enjoying the soft touch of his hands, how nice it feels. But they sadly don't have hours. He pulls back and lets his lips linger against the younger's for a short time before kissing his forehead. "See you soon baby," he whispers, wrapping both his arms around Jungkook's neck and hugging him close, not too tight. "And get better soon Jungkook, for real, be careful... I love you," he adds, closing his eyes and breathing in the younger's hair.

Jungkook closes his eyes and hides his head in Taehyung's shoulder. He tries to control himself, avoiding another burst of tears, and he carefully wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist. "I love you more Tae." It hurts him to know that he is going, it hurts him only to think about living without having Taehyung by his side. But they'll make it right? They suddenly hear knocking on the door and he pulls back suddenly, surprised to notice how close they are to be apart again.

Taehyung jumps a little when he hears the knock on the door and it's probably Jimin. He pulls back from the hug, gently caressing Jungkook's cheek before going to open the door to see Jimin standing there, shifting on his feet a bit. "Hey again Jiminie," he says with a smile, and moves to let his best friend in.

Jimin enters the room and his smile gets bigger when he notices Jungkook all fluffy, wrapped in Taehyung's cardigan. His heart melts and he says nothing, because both the boys must be sad to leave each other, it's no time to joke. He gives Taehyung a proud smile and Jungkook gets closer to him. "Hi Chimmie." Jimin nods and ruffles his hair. "I'll come back to take care of you after Taetae gives me the guidelines hehehe." Jimin looks at his best friend. "Ready Taetae?"

Taehyung smiles and nods to Jimin, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, ready," he says, rearranging his jacket and his hair. He quickly goes back in front of the couch, in front of Jungkook, taking his hands. "See you soon okay Jungkookie? I'll text you when I'm home," he whispers, leaning up to kiss his lips.

Jungkook says nothing, sometimes he just likes watching his boyfriend talk to Jimin or anyone else, just do things. See how Taehyung looks like when he isn't looking at him and when he is the most natural. He smiles, a bit sad because he would have loved to get to know them both before. When they were younger, to see them interact. The perfect friendship. Maybe they wouldn't be a couple now, Jungkook would be part of their friend's circle. The thought makes him laugh. He gently kisses Taehyung back and they part after a few short seconds. Jungkook watches him one last time, he wants him to stay, to keep taking care of him, he want them to cuddle for hours. But they can't so he just nods and whispers: "I'll be waiting for your texts Tae." He smiles and adds: "Pink suits you better than me hihi."

Taehyung smiles at the compliment and hides his hands in the long sleeves of the pink sweater to gently squish Jungkook's cheeks. "My hyung is gonna be so jealous," he says with a smile, leaning again for one last kiss and promising himself that it's really the last one. "Okay I really have to go, I'm sorry... I love you Jungkookie, take care okay?" he whispers between them, squeezing Jungkook's hand in his before letting go and walking to the door, flashing his boyfriend a bright, honest smile while he waits for his best friend to join him.

Jimin smiles and looks down at the floor, playing with his rings. They are both too cute, he promises himself he is going to make up to every hug he missed to give them both. When they will have afternoons to spend together, or nights out, only the three of them. He will hug them both. They deserve so much love. Jimin joins his best friend and smiles to him, patting his shoulder softly. He turns to Jungkook and says: "I'll be right back okay?" When Jungkook flashes him a bunny smile, Jimin leaves Jungkook's place and the younger closes the door behind them. Suddenly, it's quiet again, like two days ago. Yet, it's not that quiet. He still hears his friends laughing in his small living room, their long and passionate discussions when Jin saw his wall with the pictures and how Taehyung held him in his arms when he tried to hide. He remembers when they hung the pictures and he smiles. He won't cry to sleep now, everything is okay. They are both okay, and they fixed everything. Even his ribs hurt less, somehow. He doesn't see them as a reminder of his father telling him to follow his advice and to forget about what he wants. Now, it's just a simple injury Taehyung fixed by being here and taking care of him. Jungkook sits on his couch again, he takes his phone and puts it on the table. He sees the blanket Taehyung gave him earlier and folds it again, biting his lip. No, he _won't_ cry. It smells like Taehyung. He, himself, smells like Taehyung. He sighs and puts the blanket on the couch again. No, he won't cry. He stands up and almost runs to his desk. He sits and starts doing what he did the best before being hit by a car, he starts doing something that will make him forget about Taehyung leaving him, he starts doing the thing that relaxes him the most after holding Taehyung. He starts drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you lovelies, you are the best. Thank you pomie for taking care of this long chapter (I only had to post it), thank you for reading. Thank you.
> 
> PS: yes I have a strong weakness for Yugyeom.


	24. Fri, June 4th pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people~ Here's a short chapter of Taehyung returning to Seoul that you might enjoy! :D It is not mandatory but it does have Min Yoongi the love of my life in it so, y'know, feel free to read eheh.
> 
> -pomie

It's almost 9pm when Taehyung slowly climbs up the stairs to his apartment and he's practically sleeping while standing up, the effects of the 2-hour nap he took in the train already dissipating. The last few days drained all his energy, physically speaking, but he still feels much, much better than he did in the past weeks. He doesn't feel stressed anymore, no more exams, no more fighting with his boyfriend and crying for hours, truthfully he's barely upset about being back in Seoul. It will be okay, even here. He walks through the corridor and past Yoongi's door and thinks he should do something for him, as a thank you. Maybe he could cook something? Yoongi likes Taehyung's food right? Maybe he should cook something. He drops his bag on the floor and crouches in front of it to search for his key, yawning out loud when he slips it in the lock and stumbles inside his living room. He knows he should probably shower but the couch is so close and tempting he just leans down on it, knowing very well he's going to regret it in half an hour, like he always does when he comes back from work. He contort himself on the couch to get his phone from his back pocket and instinctively opens the conversation with his boyfriend.

hey jeon jungkook 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
got home safe 

20:58

|   
---|---  
  
  
It's not difficult for Yoongi to notice Taehyung's return. Not that he was waiting for him, not at all (maybe a little) but the guy is always so loud. How can he live being that noisy? Steps, keys, loud sigh. And it's not like Yoongi was sticking his ear to the wall, which would be creepy as fuck. Taehyung is just loud. Yoongi closes the door of his fridge and starts tapping his fingers on it distractedly. He wants to check on Taehyung. He didn't try to send him a message, they don't have that kind of relationship, and Taehyung was obviously busy when he was in Busan. But now he is here, and Yoongi is worried. He doesn't think twice and leaves his flat, quietly knocking on his neighbor's door. He finds himself standing there awkwardly, with nothing to bring, and he curses. He should at least have brought those snacks Taehyung likes so much. In case he needed to... Make things sound better than they were. Or just because he lowkey likes seeing Taehyung's happy grin. Because it makes him look stupid and it's cute.

Taehyung drops his phone on his chest and leaves it on vibrate just in case Jungkook answers but his eyes are closing so easily, he might just fall asleep within less than five minutes. It's not his phone that surprises him though but a knock on the door and he can't help but wonder who would come to see him at this hour. Could be Yoongi? Couldn't really be anyone else. Taehyung really _really_ doesn't want to stand up but if it's really Yoongi he can't exactly let him wait in front of the door, especially given the circumstances of their last meeting. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair, then stands up and crosses the distance to the door. He unlocks it and is met with a patch of light blonde hair and a worried face and he suddenly feels very guilty. Maybe he should've called him. At least text him to tell him everything was okay, he was such a mess when he left the older. He scratches the back of his neck and smiles awkwardly: "Hey hyung," he says with a faint voice. "How are you?" he adds with a brighter smile.

Yoongi shifts a bit, waiting for Taehyung to open the door and when he does, he looks up maybe a bit too quickly to detail his face. Does Yoongi look worried? Yes, he definitely can't hide that. And what he can't hide either is the small smile he cracks after seeing Taehyung's. Seems like everything is okay now. Yoongi sighs, and he looks at his neighbor. "You look better," he says, not really giving much more affection to the sentence but that's how he speaks.

Taehyung chuckles and nods happily, stepping aside to let the other in. At least Yoongi looks relieved. Taehyung feels bad for making him worry like that. He knows the older cares about him a lot even if he shows it in his own special way and truthfully Taehyung does too - he probably would've ran away from Seoul and quit his studies in a couple of months if it wasn't for him. "Hey, Yoongi hyung...," he starts, because he feels like he has to explain himself somehow even if Yoongi probably doesn't care. "Sorry about last time, I kinda broke down, I... Thank you for being here," he simply says. Taehyung is quite a chatty person, most of the time, but he knows Yoongi doesn't need much more than that to understand.

Yoongi enters the apartment as if it was his, and it didn't change since he last came here. He turns to look at the boy and nods without a word. He understands, life gives you issues, gives you the opportunity to fix them and that's how you change. He experienced that beforehand as well, he's had plenty of relationship that turned into disasters, and others that went well. That's just how it is, you can't befriend everyone. "Don't hesitate to break down on my couch next time... If there is a next time. I hope there won't be a next time. But still. You can. If you want. If you need to." Well, he is being awkward, but things are said sow. "Wanna eat something? My fridge has been too full for the last few days."

Taehyung plays with the strings of Jungkook's - his - sweater, trying not to stare at Yoongi too much but what he's saying makes his heart warm up a little. He feels so lucky to have a friend like him, who's always there and caring and never asks for anything in return. As strange as it may sound he's glad Yoongi decided to break up with him - Jungkook or no Jungkook - because he loves what they have right now and Yoongi truly feels like an older brother to him now. He giggles when he hears the older's last sentence and nods again. Normally he'd feel guilty about stealing Yoongi's food - again - but he knows that if he asked him like that he probably wants him to come. "Okay, yeah I'm kinda hungry," he says, flashing him a bright smile and walking across the room to get his keys. He'd rather have them spending time together like this than like they did last time he was here. "I'm following you hyung."

Yoongi says nothing and only walks ahead, leaving Taehyung's place. He lets Taehyung in, he knows the way, and without a word he goes to the kitchen where he was about to have dinner before Taehyung came back. He searches for food and finds noodles, salads and too much fruits. He randomly puts everything on the table and turns to look at him. "Oh, I have snacks, too!" He remembers and searches for them. He gives his back to Taehyung and says with a lower voice: "I'm glad you're better Taehyung, and pink suits you by the way. I think. I'm no stylist but... Yeah."

Taehyung lets the other take out more food from the cupboards while he goes to a drawer to get himself an extra pair of chopsticks, grabbing a clean glass next to the sink in the process. "Thank you!" he says with a cheerful voice at Yoongi's compliment. He sits on one of the kitchen stools and supports his chin with his hand. "We all had lunch with Jiminie and my hyung today," he starts, distractedly looking at the older moving around. "Everyone had cooked stuff... Well mostly Jackson and Seokjin hyung but they both cook like gods so it was soooo good, and Yugyeom brought stuff too-" he keeps talking out of habit but pauses for a second. "Wait, you don't know Yugyeom, right? He's Jungkook's best friend, I actually didn't know he could cook, he's kinda really talented at it too!"

Yoongi smiles when he hears that usual loud voice, cheerful and happy, telling him about his day and what he did with the people he loves. Sometimes Yoongi feels bad for Taehyung, being so far from his family, his Jimin and his boyfriend must be so hard. He turns back to him and puts the snacks next to Taehyung, then prepares the noodles for both of them. "That's good," he whispers. That's what he deserves. "You cook well too I think..."

Taehyung nods and smiles slightly. Feels nice to do this, him talking and Yoongi commenting from time to time. That's what they do, most of the time, it's their safe place. Yoongi talks too, sometimes, about him, his day, his own problems. Not as much though - him being older and all this, though Taehyung always listens attentively when he does. "Yeah, my hyung taught me well," he admits with a proud face. Cooking is one thing he's glad to have on his skillset. Cooking for others and seeing them enjoying the food, that's one of the most satisfying things ever. "I'll cook something tomorrow, kay hyung? You come at my place," he says, not really asking because even if Yoongi doesn't show up Taehyung will just come back here with food.

Yoongi comes back with the noodles and places the cups in front of them. He sits on his own stool and simply says: "Okay." He starts eating, focusing on his meal, and says nothing more. Yoongi is hard to live with, he lost a lot of his friends because he doesn't really initiate conversation or talk for a long time. It's not that he doesn't want, he is just like that. Quiet, calm. Life moves fast, he just wants to take his time enjoying the small things. And they are both eating here after what happened a few days ago, together, this makes him happy. Relieved. After a few minutes he adds: "Sleep early today, you look like a zombie."

Taehyung thanks him silently when he hands him the cup of noodles and it warms up his palms nicely. It's too hot to eat now but it smells really good. He nods again at Yoongi's advice. He could use a good, full night of sleep after taking care of Jungkook the previous night and working the night before that. "Yeah hyung, I will, promise," he assures. "I slept on the train to come here... It's been so long since the last time I'd taken the train and I wanted to watch the view a bit but I missed it all," he admits with a small laugh. "I'd probably be sleeping right now if you hadn't come to see me," he adds, picking up the chopsticks and cautiously tasting the noodles.

Yoongi chuckles softly, Taehyung's sudden promise sounding so childish. "The view is great yeah... But it's better to sleep. And well..." He looks at him and says a bit sarcastically: "Sorry I woke you up. Next time I'll let you starve to death." He finally smiles softly and looks down at his meal. "Just try not to exhaust yourself like you did... You're tiring when you're full of energy, but you're even more tiring when you're a zombie."

Taehyung nods again, because Yoongi just does that - being right all the time. He takes one mouthful of noodles and it burns his tongue a little but it's tolerable, the taste covers it up. "I should have more normal schedules now... And less things on my head too," he admits with a tiny smile. "Should be easier to sleep." He stands up to get a bottle of water and fills both his glass and Yoongi's. "What about you hyung? You seemed to be working on something tough last time... You got through it?" he asks curiously. He always found Yoongi's job quite fascinating though he never really understood much of it.

Yoongi is satisfied with Taehyung's answer. He thanks him and drinks from his glass before frowning. That _fuckingjungkook_ program was a fucking mess to code and it didn't want to work for some reasons he couldn't figure out. "It doesn't work... Yet. I don't know why and it pisses me off, maybe I should start again from scratch, I don't know." He runs a hand behind his head and sighs. His life isn't that interesting to talk about, he only has his job, food and some occasional meetings with his colleagues. And Taehyung. "I was singing yesterday. That... That worked out." He smiles and stops talking.

Taehyung looks up and drops his chopsticks for a short moment, he stops paying attention to his food. The change of expression on Yoongi's face is so evident it forces a smile on Taehyung's lips. He knows Yoongi likes his job, but it's different, it's not a passion. "Hey, Yoongi, that's great!" he says with a cheerful voice. "Was it one of your own songs? Seems like you wrote plenty... From what I can hear on my side of the wall at least. I don't know how you do that, that's so cool..." He pauses and takes another bite from his cup. "Has anyone ever listened to what you write?" he asks, a bit afraid that he may have asked something too personal.

Yoongi tries to lower his head a bit more, not really knowing what kind of expression he is showing right now. He just doesn't want to look stupid. He drinks another sip of water and keeps eating. "You?" He snorts and adds: "I mean... That song, I sang that day? It was mine... That's what I... Wrote. And... Yeah I guess you're the only one listening to it." He adds: "That's your punishment for being loud."

Taehyung rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and pokes Yoongi's forearm with his chopstick. "Don't say that hyung!" he protests, before getting more serious because he knows that Yoongi is telling him about something very private right now and it makes him feel special and he doesn't want to ruin that. "For real though, that was a beautiful song... And the style suits your voice, it makes it sound... I don't know, raw? As in... Real, you know? It's really nice..." He pauses and quickly finishes the few noodles. "You're good at this," he concludes, remembering how the older's voice sounded when he sang for him.

Yoongi nods as he tries to hide his head from his neighbor. He does nothing but smile shyly, taking an orange in his hand and dealing with it as if Taehyung wasn't here. But after a few moments he says :"Th-Thank you," and sort of regrets saying it because he feels his cheeks warming up. He shouldn't have. He gets up and takes both their noodle cups to throw them in the trash, busying himself. "Taehyung?" he asks, something he's been wanting to ask for a while stuck in his head.

Taehyung looks at the older with a amused smile. It will always surprise him how someone as imposing as Yoongi can turn into a shy mess whenever he hears a compliment. Taehyung raises his eyebrows when he calls him, leaning with his elbows on the table. "Yup?" he says with a smile, then tries to detail Yoongi's face and he looks like someone who's dying to say something but doesn't know how. "What is it hyung?"

Yoongi gets back in front of Taehyung, climbing oin the stool and looking at him with a half serious face. The other half tries to hide the fact that he is a little bit anxious asking about that. He whispers: "Would you... Want to sing? Remember... That time? Your voice is... It's quite something. I want to... Make you sing something made for your voice," he adds after a few seconds. "Please. Hum- If you want." He keeps staring at him, waiting for a reaction.

Taehyung looks at him and doesn't react for a few seconds. Then he frowns and tries to decipher Yoongi's face to make sure he's not just deadass making fun of him. But he looks serious about it. Taehyung leans back in his seat and thinks about that first time he found out about Yoongi making his own music and he stopped being the gloomy neighbour who avoided him most of the time and turned into someone absolutely passionate about what he does. He doesn't quite remember the song, but he remembers having fun and Yoongi showed him all his badass equipment, it was a great evening. "For real?" he asks after a moment. "I mean, I don't know, I'd want to! But I'm not that good of a singer? I think? I don't know actually," he admits with an awkward giggle.

Yoongi nods and looks at his friend. Taehyung always had a funny way to analyze things slowly and actually _process_ things afterwards. The older smiles fondly and crosses his arms over his chest. "I take that as a yes." He nods to himself and frowns, trying to imagine what kind of music would perfectly fit Taehyung's voice. Something slow, something deep. "You could sing it for Jungkook. For his birthday or something. When is it?"

Taehyung looks at him with surprised eyes, he did not expect this. "You think? But... I don't know," he says with another laugh. "It's... September 1st, but I don't know what I could do, you-... You'd help me do that hyung?" He plays with the sleeves of his sweatshirt for a moment, trying to imagine something he could sing for his boyfriend. He sang for him before, mostly on the phone, only once in real life, but that wouldn't be any song. And Yoongi is technically his ex, would he really want to do that with him? But he's the one who suggested it... He looks at Yoongi with questioning eyes. "You really wanna do that?"

Yoongi looks at him, a bit puzzled. For once, what he doesn't understand is himself. It's awkward to ask your ex to do something and suggest it for your ex's current boyfriend. But for Yoongi, it's not that strange. He likes Taehyung a lot, and what he wants to do, is something that makes him happy. And he is deadly sure Taehyung would be happy to gift the one he loves with a song. "Y-Yeah? I mean... I... If you want to. I think anyone would be glad to... To hear you? Even... Myself?" He frowns as he tries to make sure he is understood correctly but maybe he sounds too stupid. "Sorry if it's strange to ask for that... I just wanted to. Yeah... I wanted to give it a try."

Taehyung looks at Yoongi who seems to be struggling a little to explain precisely want he thinks of. It's unusual for Taehyung to see him like this, he always seems so confident. In the end he nods and smiles brightly because the idea is actually quite good. Quite awesome. He wants to do this for Jungkook and he wants to spend time doing something like this with Yoongi. "Okay I'm in!" he says, dropping his hands flat on the table. "When do we start? Maybe not today cause I'm hella tired and apparently I look like a zombie though..."

Yoongi sighs in relief, not that he was anxious or anything, but a bit worried. It was just his way to be sure everything is okay between Taehyung and Jungkook. And it seems like they are in good terms now. It's perfect. He smiles and nods. "Good. Well... I'm always home... Just... Come when you're free and we'll do it? Anytime is good." He ruffles Taehyung hair and says: "Go sleep first. You need it Taehyung."

Taehyung laughs and puts his hair back in place, then he stands up from the stool and picks up both their glasses to put them in the sink. "Okay, we'll see then, I'm excited about this!" he says, shifting from one foot to the other but then a yawn escapes his mouth and he blinks. "Yeah I'll go home and sleep I think," he adds with a smaller voice and an awkward chuckle. He gently nudges Yoongi's shoulder on his way out of the kitchen and smiles to the older. "Thanks for the meal hyung, tomorrow it's on me, okay? And... Sorry I worried you," he says with a pout. "Good evening Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi watches Taehyung with a small smile, glad to see him so cheerful and happy. He nods and says with a raspy voice: "It's okay don't thank me... Sleep okay? Get some rest." He turns around and smiles. "Good evening Taehyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well, next chapter will be in the main fic, we'll upload this note with the link as soon as it's out! Now I'm going back to rping Cop Kookie with Terfie mhehehe. Good evening guys~
> 
> -pomie


End file.
